


【授权翻译/狛苗】The Lion's Den

by nasula



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 234,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasula/pseuds/nasula
Summary: 在杀戮游戏之后，狛枝意识到他别无选择，只能亲自照护超高校级的希望。毕竟这个世界已经变的危机四伏，他不允许苗木诚闪烁的焰火熄灭。(狛枝决定收容/收养/绑架受惊的苗木，而“超高校级的绝望”是一个可怜又卑鄙的主人)只遵循DR1的标准和结局。
Relationships: Makoto Naegi & Komaeda, NagitoKomaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, SHSL Despair/Enoshima Junko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lion's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685368) by [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/pseuds/Arcawolf). 



> 正如在标签中提到的，这个故事仅仅遵循第一个游戏的设定。所以像狛枝为希望的战士服务这样的事在这里不适用

处刑结束了，世界也早已终结。

江之岛死了。他们——她的超高校级的绝望的忠实战士——带着怀疑和否认，看着那个男孩——苗木——把她拖向了坟墓。即使在最后一场处刑之后，他们还是不敢相信。他们以为江之岛会突然冒出来，嘲笑着同学们脸上露出的绝望。

但是没有，江之岛死了，世界已经和她一起破碎了。

罪木的尖叫声是最大的。她的哭声是一个瞬间失去了心灵和灵魂的人的悲鸣，它被墙壁弹开，震动了大地。哭嚎声纷纷响起。其中，只有九头龙的悲鸣是正常的。其余的叫喊都是单纯的痛苦的兽鸣。他们知道自己的行为在其他基地同样呈现，他们的同志也会在那里看到同样的广播。这种想法，这种压倒性的绝望，带来了极度的痛苦和狂喜。

但是，尽管超高校级的绝望们大部分都沉浸在痛苦之中，也有一些人例外。边古山玛脸色苍白，指关节发白，一言不发，比起刚才看到的她更专注于年轻的主人。神座带着淡淡的兴趣注视着其他人。而狛枝......狛枝爬到电视机前，亲密地搂住电视机的屏幕。

电视的摄像机锁定在审判室，六名幸存者在胜利后重新集结在那里。他用病态的目光注视着那个棕色头发的小个子少年，他正在和其他同学交流。他并不确定这个人说了什么，因为播放音频已经在江之岛死亡的时候切断了，但他可以做出有依据的猜测。于是，狛枝几乎把脸贴在玻璃上，以便更好地读懂希望那些听不见的话语。

希望。超高校级的希望。他的喘息声因安静的笑声而颤抖。这就是他加入江之岛的原因(没有绝望怎么能创造希望？)，它终于结出了果实。超高校级的绝望已堕入尘埃，超高校级的希望则从她的灰烬中升起！

他感受到了如此多的情感，悲伤、愤怒、愉快、狂喜。他爱且恨着江之岛，就像他爱且恨着那些杀了她的学生一样(但不包括希望，永远不会是希望)。这一切旋转、交织，混合一体，让他感到病痛之苦。但没关系，因为欢欣沉醉与痛苦的融合是创造伟大希望的代价之一。

六名幸存者即将离开屏幕，狛枝贪婪地看着他们。心里略有些惭愧——他有什么权利监视这些才华之辈？——但他忍不住。他的灵魂因渴望而咆哮。啊，他多希望江之岛带着他来，而不是她的妹妹！他本可以和超高校级的希望呼吸同一片空气，凝视着超高校级的希望......为什么，他本可以为超高校级的希望而死。那会多么令人愉快？

指尖跟随着超高校级的希望，直到再也看不到他。这个男孩(苗木诚，脑海中叹息着涌出这个名字)是同学中最后一个离开的，留下了毫无生气的房间。狛枝始终盯着。现在希望走了，他感到内心一片空虚。

“你在干什么？”

狛枝的头向后扭去，想看看是谁在说话。神座在他蜷缩着的身体上方隐现，皱着眉头。

狛枝忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。“你看到了吗？希望的诞生？我真想知道他现在会怎么做。”

神座叹了口气。“这是你唯一的问题？显然，来自未来机关的救援队已经在路上了。幸存者将加入他们的行列。”

“未来机关，”狛枝喃喃自语。他的内脏因厌恶而蜷缩起来。未来机关......他们有几次差点闯进学院。啊，如果允许的话，他们会在超高校级的希望诞生之前就干涉相互杀戮的游戏！

狛枝的指尖因紧紧的抓握扎进了他的胳膊。他不能......他怎么能......他不会让如此卓越的希望落入这些不肖之徒的手中！这是他对希望，对世界，对为终结而死的主人的职责。他，一个卑微无用的仆人，终于找到了自己应有的位置。

“嘿，神座君......我刚刚想到了另一个计划。”

“很好。最近几周很无聊。”

狛枝神情恍惚地笑了。啊，他的去路已经清晰地摆在面前了。他知道自己必须做什么。

毕竟，世界上没有人能像他一样了解希望。


	2. 救助者

有点不对劲。

苗木没有听到任何奇怪的声音，也没有受到任何伤害，但他意识到这才是奇怪的地方。一般来说，他醒来后会发现他的肌肉因为疲劳和摄取食物的缺乏而绷紧。但奇怪的是，现在他的饥饿感相对较轻。他还记得他们的最后一顿饭，那并不是一顿大餐。

“嘿，你醒了吗？”

苗木楞了一下。他不认识那个声音。他眨了几下眼睛才把眼睛里的污渍清理干净，然后看清视野。有人在低头看着他，苗木随即被这个脸色苍白、瘦骨嶙峋、头发蓬乱、穿着绿色连帽衫的人吸引住了。这个陌生人看起来和他差不多大，他对着苗木微笑，仿佛他们相识已久。

“感觉怎么样？”陌生人问。“如果你还需要睡的话，我就不打扰了。”

“不，我、我很好。”他声音里的颤抖使他吃了一惊。他以为自己没事，但现在他试着转过头时，便感到身体的虚弱和沉重。就像刚爬了一座山，只是他的大脑无法感受到精疲力尽的实际生理感觉。

他躺在那里，从陌生人的脸上移开看向了上方的黑色背景。那是......天花板吗？同样是毫无破损？

发生了什么？

“我在哪儿？”苗木问。

陌生人对他温柔地笑了笑，“在安全的地方。”

苗木并没有立刻反应过来。一阵意想不到的困意使他的眼皮下垂。凭借着自身意志力，苗木奋力抵抗睡意，紧绷着身体，试图让自己精力回升。这样他才好专注于陌生人所说的内容。

安全......他知道他和他的朋友会找到这种地方，但他没有想到事情会是这样发生。他试图把自己推起来确认处境，但是床——哦，他躺在床上——比预期的要软。他的胳膊伸进了床垫里。是不是这个陌生人把他带到这里，为他盖好了被子？

这一次，他成功地转过头来，看向那个人的身影。起初，他注意到这个陌生身形的消瘦。不过，在看到他的脸以外的身躯之后，苗木不得不改变自己的描述。这个陌生人不只是骨瘦如柴，苗木非常确定人的锁骨不应该那么突出。陌生人绿色连帽衫下面的白衬衫可怜地挂在他的身上。把这两样处和那个陌生人苍白的脸色结合起来，在苗木那双未经训练的眼睛看来，他相当虚弱和病态。也许这个人也很难找到食物。

更让他关注的是，这个人显然协助救了他和他的朋友们。苗木说：“我不知道是不是你救了我，但谢谢你。我是苗木诚。”

“我知道。我们都看了广播。”陌生人闭上了眼睛，脸上的表情如同进入极乐。“真是鼓舞人心。”

......虽然不是他想用的词，但这个陌生人一定是出于好意。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我的名字？”陌生人犹豫的问道，就好像在尝试另一种语言。“你不必关心这种事。”

嗯？那又没什么。“我当然得关心。如果我一直叫你‘那个家伙’或别的什么，那就太没礼貌了。”

“苗木君，你想叫我什么都可以，”陌生人随意地说。“不过，如果你真的想知道的话，我的名字是狛枝凪斗。”

苗木对他笑了笑，“很高兴见到你，狛枝君。”

但是不一会，他的笑容就消失了。苗木有理由相信自己没有受伤，狛枝看起来也很友好，但只有他们在这个房间里......这个房间与他在希望峰学院的旧宿舍诡异地相似。如果不是这里没有窗户和明显的摄像头，他可能会认为他们又回去了。

他不喜欢这样。

然而，这不是重点。真正的问题是这里只有狛枝和他，没有任何他的朋友存在的任何迹象。

“狛枝君，我的朋友还好吗？他们应该和我一起......”

仔细想想，他是怎么到这儿来的？他记得和其他人一起离开了希望峰，花了几天时间在过去曾是一座城市的废墟迷宫中行进。然而，他不记得曾遇到过狛枝或其他来帮忙的人。他很清楚，自己完全不记得有同意和某个陌生人去任何地方。当然，如果他在睡觉的时候，他的朋友们在说这种事，雾切或朝日奈会把他叫醒。

他记得的最后一件事是......他不是在和叶隐说话吗？

“我不知道他们现在在做什么，”狛枝说，“但如果他们中的任何一个人出了事，我相信现在所有人都会知道的，如果你想担心的话，他们绝对没有死。”

他甚至没有想过这个问题。他只是假定他们还活着。也许受伤了，但绝对还活着。他以为一切都会好起来的

 _就像你可以阻止你的朋友_ _自相残杀_ _，对吗？_

他知道内心突然袭如的恐慌被表现出来了。但他迅速把它藏了起来。他们......不......这次不一样。他信任他们——好吧，这没什么不同——但是他的朋友们也相互信任(即使是十神，虽然他从来不承认)，这就是为什么这次他可以很自信。

“没事吧，苗木君？”

是的，他没事。他转过身来。“是的，我很好。但是，呃，狛枝君，我的朋友在哪里？”

一阵不自然的静止和沉默和掠过了狛枝的身体，就像意外暂停的录像。“啊，抱歉，苗木君。”

“你不知道？”

“我一直呆在这个房间里直到你醒来，所以我不知道发生了什么事。反正他们也觉得我没必要随时了解情况......”

“没关系，狛枝君!”苗木脱口而出，他不喜欢另一个男孩自嘲的语气。“你能等我真是太好了。如果我一个人醒来，我可能会吓坏的，所以谢谢你。”

狛枝有些古怪地看了他一眼，好像苗木是一个他无法理解的谜。“那好吧。不过，没必要一直感谢我。或者你根本不用谢我。”

苗木还没来得及说什么，狛枝就站了起来。“如果你确定你没事，我就去四处打听下，看看是否有人了解情况。”

“谢谢。”有了狛枝的承诺，苗木的担忧消失了。他确信狛枝会处理好这些事情。当白发男孩走向门口时，他挥了挥手。

门关上了，狛枝走了。

是时候调查了。

他第一次坐起来时，房间倾斜成一个不可思议的角度。他不得不躺下，闭上眼睛，直到他的头不再砰砰作响。他一定是动作太快了。下一次坐起来的时候，他慢慢地用床架支撑着自己。

赤脚走在地毯上感觉很冷。这是他第一次注意到自己没穿鞋子或袜子。他迅速检查了一下自己。其余的衣物和他记忆中最后穿时一模一样。也就是说，它们皱巴巴的，需要好好洗一洗(有人考虑周到的在桌子上放了一套换洗的衣服)。他知道自己也需要洗澡，因为在校外很难找到淋浴所。

他站在房间里转悠着。虽然颜色变了，但很明显，有人投入了很多精力来模仿他的宿舍。他觉得他们就是为了让他感到熟悉才这样装饰的......但他希望他们没有这样做。他越想起他的旧宿舍，他就感觉新宿舍的墙壁愈发紧的将他困在里面。他安慰自己，想着两者的不同：这里的墙纸更像是紫粉色;房间也没有出口的凹室;家具的类型和数量都一样，但绝不是同一个牌子。

房间有两扇门通向外面。其中一扇门是狛枝留下的，正对着他和床。另一扇门在它左边的墙上。

他决定打开那扇门偷看一眼，然后就很高兴自己的决定。不管是谁装修了这个房间，他们都像在希望峰那样装备了设施，但是他们没能换掉水管。浴缸和淋浴头都在它上面，与浴室的其他部分被一个半透明的帘子隔开。马桶和水槽都很普通。这与希望峰的浴室形成了鲜明的对比，他对此表示高兴。

即使是去洗手间的短途行走也让他想坐下休息(他不知道为什么他这么累)。他靠在水槽边，把袖子拉了起来。在废墟中的日子里，在逃离杀戮游戏途中他的厄运被弥补了，他身上收获了相当多的小伤口和擦痕。

令人惊喜的是——好吧，这其实已经不再是什么惊喜了——它们看起来像是被清理过了。他不能说手法很专业，但它看起来更整洁，比什么朝日奈已经能够拼凑起布料的手艺更有经验。他并不是在抱怨她的工作。她用他们少得可怜的补给尽了最大的努力。

洗手的时候，水有一会儿变成了棕色。他又抓起一条毛巾把脸擦干净。不幸的是，他的头发不会因为一点水而好转。他想过洗个澡，尤其是当他看到自己的倒影时，但他不想让狛枝在那段时间回来时得等他。此外，他已经穿着同样的衣服出门好几天了。再等一两个小时他也不会死。

意识到自己有多脏后，苗木现在不愿意碰任何家具。他局促不安地站在卧室中央，脚趾蜷曲在蓝色的地毯上。房间里没有钟，所以他不知道狛枝走了多久。他甚至不知道现在是不是白天。

时间在流逝。他支撑着靠在桌子上，感觉很无聊。他想起了他的朋友们，思绪轻松自在。他打赌雾切已经准确地找出了他们的所在，以及这些人是谁。十神可能已经逼迫别人给了他所有的答案。他不确定朝日奈和腐川在做什么，但是他知道他们最终会从废墟中被解救出来。而叶隐可能还在睡觉。

到最后，他的思绪都快枯竭了，狛枝还没有回来。他脚后跟前后摇晃着，眼睛盯着房门。

好吧，只要他没到处跑，看看外面也没什么坏处。他走到门口，转动门把手–

锁上了。

他停了下来，感到困惑。为了确保万无一失，他又试了一次。果然，门把手嘎嘎作响着不肯转动。似乎没有可以打开的锁。门一定是从另一边锁上的。

 _我猜他是担心我会走丢。或者他忘了门是锁着的。_ 这真是......奇怪。但是 狛枝 还没有给他任何需要担心的理由，苗木 相信他。这一定是有原因的。

也就是说，现在他无事可做了。苗木低头看了看自己的脏衣服，又看了看干净的房间，叹了口气，把椅子从桌子旁拉了出来。希望打扫这里的人能原谅他。


	3. 真相

在等待的时候他睡了过去。短暂的梦境充满了朦胧虚无的人影和语无伦次的话语。在他的梦中，他的世界并非充满了舒适和光明，而是充斥了恐慌和一种无名的畏惧，这种恐惧渗透到现实中，以至于他在喘息中惊醒过来，肌肤变得冰冷。在半清醒的大脑中，他看见狛枝徘徊在门口，就像一具行尸走肉。

“抱歉，苗木君。我并不想吵醒你。”狛枝端着盘子说。“我给你带了晚饭。”

苗木颤抖着点点头，那种厄运即将降临的感觉仍然挥之不去，看到狛枝让他胃酸翻涌。

狛枝走过来，把托盘放在他面前的桌子上。香味立刻让一切可怕的念头消失。他......他是怎么弄到这些食物的？在这场天灾人祸中，想要饱餐一顿是很困难的。然而，在他面前的托盘上，却盛着一碗香气扑鼻的汤，底盘的蔬菜上摆着某种肉，旁边放着面包。它也是新鲜的，蒸汽从它的外壳升起。只是......怎么做到的？

“我不是很了解你的口味，但我保证你会喜欢它，”狛枝说。“这是超高校级的主厨亲自做的。”

超高校级的主厨？他仔细的看了眼狛枝。

“狛枝君，你也是一个超高校级，是吗？”

“确切地说，是超高校级的幸运儿。运气不是什么天赋。尽管如此，我还是很高兴能和这么棒的同学一起学习。”

“我知道！”苗木叫道，几乎从座位上蹦跳起来。“我不记得和他们一起上过学，但是和雾切桑和十神君这样的人一起工作学习真是感觉难以置信！我仍然无法想象雾切桑有多聪明。”

狛枝笑了。他看起来很想把手伸过来，抚乱苗木的头发。“苗木君，你还不够自信。你是超高校级的希望。你和他们是一类人。”

苗木半心半意地耸了耸肩，又回到了他一贯给出的答案。“我只是很乐观，仅此而已。”

“你应该吃你的晚餐了。”是他自己的问题，还是狛枝微笑的弧度有点过于夸张了？

在狛枝的催促下，苗木把一勺汤送到了嘴边......哇。 _哇_ 。他说不出别的话来。只有 _哇哦_ 。

“太神奇了！”他脱口而出，几乎没有时间吞咽。

“他是超高校级的主厨，”狛枝提醒他。“尽管如此，我敢肯定，他从来没有受到过像超高校级的希望这样非凡的人的赞美！”

苗木皱起了眉头。“你知道那个头衔不是正式的，对吧？雾切桑才叫了我几次。”

狛枝看了他一眼，暗示另一个男孩肯定是在耍他。“你会怀疑超高校级的侦探的结论吗？”

好吧......这很有道理。

“但这并不意味着什么。这只是一个称呼。它不重要，”苗木说。他懒洋洋地搅着汤，避开对方的眼睛。

他继续搅着汤，忽略了狛枝脸上表情的褪去。

“抱歉，苗木君，我想我没听清楚。”

“我......”苗木抬头看着另一个男孩，话语在他的喉咙里咽了下去。狛枝仍然面带微笑，但苗木已经听出了他声音中的空洞。还有他的眼睛。它们太宽了，周围皮肤上的线纹也太深了。

“ 狛枝君，你还好吗？ ”

“ _我_ 没事，” 狛枝用力地说。苗木不由自主地躲开了他的目光。梦中的焦虑暗流涌动，在他的脑海中低语着...... 可能自己只是有些担心而已。他一定是因为他还没有见到他的朋友们而焦虑不安。

“ 狛枝君，你知道其他人怎么样了吗？ ”

至少，话题的转移剥去了那死气弥漫的面貌。狛枝深深地呼了一口气，盯着墙上的某处。“我问了所有能问的人，但没有人得到任何看到他们的报告。”

他说话的方式，他选择的词汇，有些不对劲。苗木在脑中不断思索。没人见过他们吗？但那就意味着......

“你是说这里只有我一个人吗？”

“在这栋楼里？是的，你是你们班唯一的学生。”狛枝用手捋了捋他的头发。“对不起，我不是故意要迷惑你的。”

“如果他们不和我在一起，他们会怎么样？”

“上次我们——好吧，我——看到他们的时候，他们还好好的。不过，那是半个星期以前的事了，谁知道呢？”

半个星期前......怎么......？

然后狛枝又开始说话了。“我想知道，如果没有超高校级的希望来指引他们，他们的决心是否动摇呢？如果你的缺席让你的朋友们感到绝望，那该多么美妙啊！”

“你在说什么？”狛枝一定是在开玩笑或什么的，但这 _并不好笑_ 。

“你也看出来了，不是吗？”狛枝的身体几乎没有移动，他猛地转过身，就像脚下的地板旋转了一样。“在残骸中迷失，幸存的超高校级们意识到他们已经失去了最明亮的光芒然后绝望......但随后他们重新振作起来，希望比以往任何时候都更强大！那会很美丽！”

“这......这不是......这一点都不美。”他不记得是怎么回事，也不记得是什么时候，但是他站了起来。“这太糟了！我们必须找到他们！”

“但是苗木君，你想想看。他们的希望必须变得更强大，以弥补失去你的损失。想象一下，它们将成为多么强大的希望象征！”

“别说了！”

怎么回事？为什么狛枝突然这样说话，变得这么令人毛骨悚然，他的朋友在哪里，为什么苗木是唯一一个在这里的人？那些救了他的人是谁–

他们想要他做什么？

苗木从来没有想过这个问题。他原以为狛枝和他的盟友只是为了救他才救他的。一定是的！如果他们不是好人，为什么还要给他热饭和房间呢？如果他们是他的敌人，难道他们不会把他关进牢房吗？不，他们当然可以信任–

但是他的朋友在哪里呢？苗木知道他不会离开他们中的任何一个。他当然很高兴让自己置身于外界的孤独生活中，来交换他们的艰难境况。但他绝不会允许他们为他做同样的事情。在他看来，结果只能是他和他们，或者只是他们一起。

他试着回忆。他......他在和叶隐说话......然后什么都没有了。接下来什么也没有发生。在紧随的另一段记忆处只有一个问号，那感觉就像蚂蚁爬过他的皮肤。他的记忆在哪里？那里应该有些 _什么_ 。他把他所掌握的信息捋了一遍–

等等，有点不对劲。

苗木说：“你说我们半个星期前见过他们，这不可能，我......”

_我不记得我来过这里，我绝对不记得我和他们分开了那么长时间。_

“不，这没问题！那确实是一个星期前的事了。但因为你大部分时间都处于无意识状态中，你可能不记得了。”

无意识状态？他不由自主地用手指摸了摸头皮，想找找有没有伤口。但觉得自己没有受伤。当然，他的头很疼，但那主要是由于他自己的困惑。

“......即使你醒了，也会因为我使用的镇静剂的副作用丧失短期记忆。”

什么。

“我知道你想让我解释。这是多么荣幸啊！”狛枝不仅仅是站直了。他似乎是伸展了身躯，像一只爪钳从鞘里滑出来。“我怀疑在把你带到这里来的时候，你可能不会合作，所以我别无选择，只能亲自处理了！这也算做了件不错的事。毕竟如果我们两个一直打斗的话，我们是不可能躲过超高校级的侦探的。我仍然对她能跟踪我们这么远感到敬畏。”

“狛枝君，你说我不合作是什么意思？你是说我不同意来这里吗？”这是苗木从未想到的另一种可能性，主要是因为它 _毫无意义_ 。有人决定强迫他来到一个干净的、配备了家具的房间，然后为他提供全套餐食，这完全不合逻辑。

“我本来想和你谈谈的，但是我先碰到了你的一个朋友，这样你的答案是什么就很清楚了......但是不可以。”狛枝握紧拳头，举到身前。“你是超高校级的希望！我不能把你留在那个绝望的世界里。”

“你......”

“别担心，我把你照顾得很好！我给你了第一批精选过的食物，毯子，当不够的时候，我甚至给你我自己的体温。我保证你不会受到伤害。你不必谢我。培养你和你的希望是我唯一所擅长的！”

他脖子后面汗津津的。他明白了。这就是为什么门被锁上了。狛枝给他下了药，把他从朋友身边带走......狛枝没有救他。他 _绑架_ 了他。最糟糕的是，他似乎并不认为自己做错了什么。他用那双充满敬慕的绿眼盯着苗木，双手紧握，拙劣可笑又认真的模仿着祈祷。这使他感到恶心反胃。

“狛枝君，我得走了。我的朋友需要我。我......我需要知道他们是否安好。”他咬着嘴唇，希望能和狛枝谈判。狛枝是个绑架犯，但他看起来很讲道理。

狛枝停止了微笑，“苗木君，和同学分开是不是让你感到绝望？”

苗木犹豫了一下。他几乎可以感觉到雾切在他的肩旁，低声说这是个陷阱，“有、有一点？”

停顿一下。然后狛枝笑了。那是一种刺耳的、可怕的噪音，即使狛枝一直在笑，他似乎仍感到痛苦。它擦伤了苗木的耳膜。生物的本能涌现出来，告诉他 _现在_ 就得离开。尽管他在学院里经历了那么多恐怖，但他从未真正感受到来自其他学生的威胁。

这次不一样，这次，他 _感受到了_ 。

“这太棒了！”狛枝说。“我们有了一个美妙的开始。你的希望有机会变得更加强大。这太完美了！”

另一个男孩的眼睛呆滞，陷入了自己的思绪中。

他的注意力分散了。

苗木在下一刻跑开了。他砰地一声撞上门，抓住了门把手。它转不动。

“我看见了，”狛枝在他身后的某处说。“绝望随之而来......但与你希望的光芒相比，就显得微不足道了。苗木君，加油吧，我们可以一起战胜这一切的！”

他用力敲门。总会有人听到他。他们不可能都像他一样——

狛枝冲了过去。

消瘦男生的重量重重地压在他的背上，把他压在门上。细长的手指在他脸上蹭过，拍上他的嘴。心脏噗通噗通撞在肋骨上，他扭动着身体紧紧握着把手。另一个男孩在说什么，但苗木只能听到体内血液的急速涌动。

他又扭了一下。他们的平衡发生了变化，两人跌倒在地板上。他把狛枝踢下来，翻过身来，伸手去够门–

狛枝就在他身上，用手捂住他的后脑勺，把他的头按在地毯上。狛枝的膝盖紧贴着他的身体，困住了他的一只胳膊。回想起来，这一切都是为了制服而不是伤害，但苗木现在能想到的只有狛枝更高大，他甩不开他，他无法呼吸......

“嘿，没事的，深呼吸，好吗？”

他和另一个男孩接触的部分颤抖起来。他不想待在这里。他不想让狛枝碰他。他不明白狛枝想从他身上得到什么。他想回到他的朋友身边。

他猛击过去，但狛枝仍保持之前的身形，直到苗木别无选择，只能冷静下来。心跳的撞击的砰砰声慢下来，变成了平稳而有力。他的呼吸变得轻松了，不再觉得狛枝的体重会让他窒息。

“苗木君。”狛枝不再用浮于表面的友好或隐秘的疯狂来交谈。他很平静，非常严肃，这就是为什么苗木会听进去。“我知道我没有权利要求你做任何事，但这很重要。你需要安静。说话没问题，但你不能那样敲门。我们中只有几个人知道你在这里，如果其他人发现了......嗯，他们可能会试图杀了你。”

这不可能会发生。

“别担心，我会保证你的安全。”这一次，狛枝把他的头发拨乱了。“你只需要遵守几条规则：不要制造太多噪音，不要离开这个房间。就是这些！其他的我都能搞定。”

苗木舔了舔突然干裂的嘴唇。他转过头，脸颊摩擦着地毯。“他们为什么要伤害我？”

“复仇。我知道，这很荒谬。我不明白为什么有人会想要为超高校级的绝望复仇。”

“超高校级......你说的是江之岛吗？”

他不需要确认。所有的一切都汇聚在一起。在世界末日期间，一个完全陌生的人给他下了药，并绑架了他，时间和原因都没有透露。他被关押在一个地方，那里被他和他的朋友们战胜的邪恶幕后黑手的盟友占领着。

苗木问：“你、你想从我这里得到什么？”

“我只想让你做你自己。”

狛枝灿烂地笑了，这是他见过的最可怕的东西。


	4. 第一晚

关上的门处弥漫着恶意。薄薄的木板是唯一能把他和另一边的狛枝隔开的东西，而且它甚至都锁不上。不过狛枝已经答应不进来了，苗木只能在浴室里找到安慰，但是为什么要相信他呢？看看上次他相信另一个幸运儿时发生了什么。

但是现在，他是一个人。卫生间舒适的空间让他觉得更安全;他可以在几秒钟内扫视整个房间，确认是否还有其他人在这里。唯一不能搜查的部分是铰链式镜子后面的架子，但那里根本无法藏身。淋浴的半透明窗帘也是一种慰藉。他用手臂测试了一下，发现很容易看到它藏在后面的阴影。没人能溜进来。

不过，他还是很担心。他听不到狛枝的声音。把耳朵贴在门上也不管用。但是狛枝在那里。他知道。他对那个大一点的男孩了解不多，但他知道，狛枝不是那种只是因为无聊就会放弃的人。他会一直呆在外面，直到苗木洗完澡换好衣服，然后他可能在那之后也不会离开。哦，不，他会想确保苗木吃了晚饭，获得了一个年轻的希望变得更强大所需的所有营养。当听到狛枝说这句话的时候，他确实听出了对方所说的希望的资本，这让他感到不安。

一想到这些，他又回想起狛枝是如何对待他的头衔的：渗透着粘糊糊的情感。那几个词在狛枝的舌头上滚动着，他用轻柔的低语爱抚着它们，诉说着强烈的充沛的情感，当狛枝的手指幽幽的抚过他的肩膀，滑过胳膊时，苗木几乎动弹不得。不久之后，苗木便逃进了浴室。

苗木靠在水槽上，脊背弯曲。他想休息一下。但他害怕如果自己什么都不做，狛枝会违背他的诺言，并进行检查。洗......洗个热水澡听起来确实不错。但脱光衣服？他不太喜欢。而且他的衣服是唯一能保护他免受狛枝触碰的东西，他不想就这么草率了事。

_只是_ _......_ _只是水_ _，_ _对吧_ _？_ _不会伤害_ _他们_ _的。_

只是为了安全起见，他还是脱掉了他最喜欢的连帽衫。

穿着衣服洗澡的感觉很怪异。水垫夹在织物和皮肤之间。他的衣服吸水后颜色变重，重重地贴在身上。淹到浴缸地板上的液体流满了灰尘和污垢。他就这样站了一会儿，任水花打在他身上，蒸汽充满了小房间。他闭上了眼睛。尽管水温温暖舒适，他心中的郁结挥之不去。这种感觉有点熟悉......

哦，对。在舞园死后第一次洗澡也是这种感觉。

他艰难地咽了口唾沫。衣服不断地压迫着他。他象征性地洗了洗头发，希望机械的动作能让他从恐惧中走出来。另外，能再次变得干净也是好事。

过了很久苗木才把水关上。甚至用了更久的时间来形成移动的意愿。他皱着眉头看着叠得整整齐齐的灰色睡衣放在马桶盖上。并不想知道狛枝从哪儿弄来的。

他慢慢地晾干了自己。眼睛仍然锁在浴室门上，只待着门把转动。但是，尽管狛枝可能有很多问题，他似乎并不是一个说谎者。正如承诺的那样，他让苗木独处了。

但他也非常容易改变。

还剩下一件事要做，但他并不喜欢。虽然理智告诉他，他必须面对这一切，但他的双腿却不肯走向门口。它那阴森可怖的气息越来越强烈，周围的空气中涌动着猩红的罪恶。也许这只是他的想象，但苗木觉得自己可以从门缝下面看到狛枝的脚影。

他的指甲扣进了大腿。

 _我不知道他们要多久才能找到我_ ，他想。说实话，他不喜欢他的同学来这个江之岛的盟友正伏击的地方......但是......但是雾切和十神真的很聪明！他们肯定能找到一种方法进去，而且不会伤害任何人。他想象着他们已经在外面穿着迷彩服，用电影里的间谍装备监视着大楼。他笑了。雾切会喜欢的——至少是装备。

_他们会来找我的，他告诉自己，在找到他们之前，我只_ _需要_ _活下去。_

但要做到这一点......

一个久已逝去的声音在他耳边低语：“ _唯一的办法就是适应。_ ”

适应。他能做到。毕竟，它需要的只是配合。不管怎样，他还是相信狛枝不会伤害他。

(想象中的塞蕾丝缇雅对他的乐观态度嗤之以鼻。)

在改变主意以前，他把浴室的门拉开了。狛枝......不在？哦，等等，他趴在那里，他看起来在用手指梳理地毯。

他很高兴还没有看到狛枝的全套疯狂表演节目。

“你在干什么？”苗木直截了当地问。

“在找脏东西。如果让你不得不呆在一个肮脏的房间里，我会痛苦难耐的。”但是，狛枝还是停下来站了起来。“我可以拿走你的旧衣服......为什么它们是湿的？”

苗木不知道如何回答这个问题。

幸运的是，狛枝已经得出了自己的结论。他拍了拍自己的额头。“我从没提过我会帮你洗，所以你决定自己洗。不过，如果你放心让我碰你的东西的话，也许我可以让它变得更干净。”

 _不_ 。”可以。”

狛枝毫无怨言地拿起了湿透的衣服，他甚至没有因为自己的衬衫变黑而皱眉。

“我很擅长清洁，为了能将所有污渍除去，我非常乐意擦到手流血！”

“呃......”苗木咬着下嘴唇。“我可不想让血弄得衣服上到处都是。”

狛枝笑了，但是谢天谢地，这不是以前那种吓人的笑声。“看到你有幽默感真让人喜悦。你的前一任就没有。”

他的前任？问题在嘴边呼之欲出。狛枝以前绑架过什么人吗？

“尽量把晚饭吃完。如果你生病就糟糕了。”

“......谢谢，”他生硬地说。 _适应。激怒他没有意义。只要配合，直到结束。_

狛枝笑了笑，然后就走了。

苗木立刻检查了门。运气不佳，收获甚少。也许如果他是雾切，这就不成问题了，但是他从来没注意过她开锁的动作。另外，如果他真的把门打开了，楼里还有其他人。他不知道谁会和江之岛合作，但如果是黑白熊这样的，那就凶多吉少了。

他最后还是结束了监听，把饭吃完了。它已经变得不冷不热了，但这并不重要，因为他的味蕾已经麻木了。东西无味地滑进了他的喉咙。

然后，他在房间的四周走动着，一边敲敲墙壁。他不知道自己到底在听什么，但是电影里的人们总是这样做。他甚至发现雾切做过一两次！说到雾切，以她的天赋，她现在可能已经有所突破了。

他接着看了看桌子的抽屉，空空如也。架子，空的。衣橱里只有几套衣服。他一整天要做什么？论被关起来他也许不是个外行，但是希望之峰到处是可以做的事情和可以看的人。

时间在虚无中消逝。空荡荡的房间像狗啃骨头一样啃噬着他。他很高兴现在接受十神的严厉批评，或者受到雾切冷切怒意。他甚至会让灭族者混合着她独特的威胁和精力充沛的声线攻击他。他犹豫着吞吞吐吐地大声喊了几句，但自己的声音并不足以赋予这个地方生命。

他扑倒在床上，钻进被子里，把被子盖在头上。他依稀记得第一次见到狛枝时，他以为一切都没问题。‘幼稚，’十神知道了肯定不会拐弯抹角的。

(他想了一下，他们肯定都会很生气。但是没关系，因为他们只是在关心他。)

过了一会儿，门嘎吱一声打开了。苗木呆在自己的茧里，假装睡着了，听不见任何脚步声。

有什么东西扑通一声落在床上。

它擦过他的背。他的身体不由自主地扭动了一下，想要抽身离开。这引起了另一个的惊讶——噢，他知道这个声音——狛枝，白发男孩听起来很困惑：“你醒了。”

现在没必要再隐瞒了。他狠狠地把被子从头上扯下来。狛枝站在床边。苗木旁边有一个......一个......一个毛绒黑白熊玩具？

为什么？ _到底_ _为什么_ ？

“根据我的经验，第一个晚上是最难熬的，所以我想找一些你可以抱着东西。我不知道你以前是否有毛绒玩具，但熊是你最喜欢的动物，对吗？”至少狛枝意识到这看起来有点尴尬。“苗木君，好好休息吧！如果你需要我，敲右边的墙。我就在隔壁，我会听到你的声音的。”

然后又一次，苗木孤身一人了。

他立刻将毛绒黑白熊扔向屋子另一边。

* * *

睡意来之不易。相反，他陷入了某种半意识状态，他的感官仍保持警惕，以防狛枝回来。毛绒黑白熊玩具被丢弃在房间的另一边。当他起床后，他打算把它扔进垃圾桶。仅仅因为他可以。

他没关灯。狛枝不会伤害他并不表示他希望另一个男孩在黑暗中鬼鬼祟祟的潜伏。这种亮度并没有太困扰他，在学校里他总是开着灯睡觉。实际上，他在这里应该能睡得更好，因为这里没有潜在的谋杀案需要担心。

他希望如此。

后来，他很高兴自己做出了这个决定。因为确实有人进来，不管是谁，对方并没有努力保持安静。这个小小的细节足以让他意识到一个事实：那 _不是_ 狛枝。

苗木屏住了呼吸，一动不动，假装-

“你没睡着。”

......好吧，雾切总是说他不会撒谎。

他挺直身子坐了起来。这个新访客有一双如同火焰燃烧般的猩红双眼，苗木可以想象它在黑暗中发光的样子。他的头发......他的头发 _很长_ 。他剪过头发吗？如果他没有，他也不会太惊讶，因为它看起来几乎和它们的主人一样高。客人眉头紧锁，嘴角带着不悦的弧度，仿佛这种表情已经永久地蚀刻在他的脸上。他一手拿起那只被丢弃的毛绒玩具熊。另一只手摩挲着下巴。

“非常业余，”这个不知名的客人在检查这个毛绒玩具时喃喃自语。“我以为他会做更多准备。或者放一个麦克风。”

“额，嗨？”苗木在犹豫和快要放弃的念头中举起自己的手。“你是谁？”

那个不认识的人用挑剔的目光看了他一眼。当十神决定别人是否值得听他的声音时，他也会露出如此神情，“神座出流。”

直接乞求神座帮助非常有诱惑力。但如果说他从狛枝身上学到了什么，那就是他需要时刻小心谨慎。第一印象可能具有欺骗性。的确，神座没有表现出想要杀死他的迹象，但是在苗木的认知中，与狛枝有所牵连并不是一件好事。

那双灼热的红眼转向了他。苗木诡异的感觉那凝视仿佛要把他解剖，把他一块一块地拆开，直到他的本质显露出来。他意识到，神座有着类似雾切的目光和气场。只是他给人的感觉更强烈，更冷酷。

神座说话的时候，苗木吓的跳了起来。“我不认为狛枝有勇气背叛她。即使是为了你。”

“她？你是说江之岛吗？”

_求你了_ _,_ _不要_ _......_

神座没有费心去证实这一点。他把熊上下左右翻过来，仔细研究了一番，然后把它扔到一边。很显然，他对这个玩具的关心程度和苗木一样。

苗木的心沉到了肚里。如果神座说的是实话，那么狛枝也是站在江之岛这边的。这当然可以解释为什么他决定把苗木带到一个充满她的支持者的地方。尽管这仍然不能解释为什么狛枝绑架了他，或者他的朋友们发生了什么事。或者如果狛枝确实与江之岛是同盟，那为什么狛枝要积极地保护他。

“你们想从我这里得到什么？”苗木平静地问道。

神座甚至连看都没看他一眼，“你现在还不明白吗？”

“狛枝君说他希望我做我自己。”

“......班级审判让我以为你很聪明。”这一次，神座的确看着他。但那不是什么友善的表情。

好吧。显然，神座认为答案是显而易见的。他收回了心思，重复着狛枝的话。一旦仔细的考虑起来，答案就很明显了。有个词曾一次又一次再一次地出现在对方的话语中。

他低头看着自己的手。“我的称号。他因为我的称号绑架了我。但这仍无法解释其中的原因。”

“狛枝崇拜希望。很自然，这份崇拜将延伸到所谓的超高校级的希望身上。”

“大部分崇拜者不会绑架他们的偶像。”

神座下巴向下倾斜，垂在脸上的长发把它遮住。

“我本该坚持让他把侦探也带来的。这样谈话进度就不会如此迟缓了。”神座把头发拨到一边。尽管他说的话很刻薄，但他脸上的表情却是怪异的空白。“狛枝不仅对宣传自己的信仰感兴趣。他寻求着创造和培养希望的机会。请告诉我，我不需要解释其余的部分。”

“我明白了，”苗木说，他不喜欢这个结论。“如果他想培养希望，那么我猜他一定想培养我的希望。只是......为什么？这些都不会让我更有希望。如果说有什么不同，那就是事与愿违。”

神座嘲讽的笑了。他踢了一脚黑白熊，它滚动着，直到那张噩梦般的脸盯着苗木。他汗毛竖起，那可能只是一个玩具，但那扭曲疯狂的微笑足够真实。

“他并不愚蠢，”神座说。“他并不期待你会依靠那个东西。他只想唤起创伤性记忆。他 _想_ 伤害你。他认为，迫使他人陷入绝望是创造希望的最佳途径。”

_这_ _是真的吗？我_ _之前还_ _很确定他不会伤害我，但如果这_ _就_ _是他_ _所坚信_ _的......_

“无聊。你没有我期望的那么有趣，”神座说。“真遗憾。”

奇怪的是，这种有辱人格的谈话还不如狛枝那些热情洋溢的话语。你看，苗木知道如何应对轻蔑和冷漠，这基本上就像是在和雾切和十神生的孩子聊天。而且，神座看起来很理智。这总是件好事。

尽管他和狛枝第一次说话的时候他也是这么想的......

他眨了眨眼，意识到神座已经在门口了。他静静地走着，像潜行徘徊在暗处的黑豹。虽然他的手放在门把手上，但他没有转动。

“在你开始想方设法说服我之前，告诉你一件事。不，我不会帮你逃跑，也不会替你和狛枝说话。”神座回头看了一眼，对苗木的呛声无动于衷。“你很无聊，但狛枝一直都是惊喜的来源。既然你已经清楚了他的意图，我想你与他的斗争至少能带来轻微的刺激。”

“你、你在开玩笑吗？你是说你会让他把我留在这里只是因为这很有趣吗？”

“是的。”

苗木不知道该怎么面对这样一个平淡的回答。冰冷，猩红的双眼凝视着自己的眼睛，他意识到这对话并没有夸张。神座一点也不在乎。苗木对他来说几乎算不上是人。

_你们_ _到底_ _怎么了_ _？_ _为什么_ _要_ _这样？_

神座又开口了。“在这个地方，希望不会长久......但谁知道呢？也许超高校级的希望能找到方法让我惊喜。”


	5. 提议

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得有必要再次重申，本文与正在播放的动画不相关。特别是神座性格可能有不同。部分原因是因为我一直在提前写作，在动画第一集播出之前我已经写好了几章，另外它也与我设置的剧情有关。同样，他堕落的原因也不会与原著相同。
> 
> 此外，在这个故事中，神座的确和其他学生一起上了一些课。

在某种程度上，神座已经违背了他不帮忙的承诺。毕竟，他给苗木留下了一份珍贵的礼物：知道绑架犯的诡异动机。客观地说这不算什么。然而，这是一个开端，给了他一个反抗之机。苗木从未怀疑过他会离开这里，但现在看来这会比预期来得更快！

他的血液在兴奋激动中沸腾。今夜无眠，苗木细致地从黑白熊玩偶里抓出一簇簇的填料，然后把它们扔进废纸篓来消磨时间。他不愿意承认这一点，不愿意表露任何关于他的前折磨者的正面评价，但是这个黑白熊超级柔软。如果它是一只普通的熊，他会认真考虑依偎在它身边——毕竟，在这里不会有他的朋友们嘲笑他。等所有的绒毛都不见了（只剩下一张柔软无力的皮），他撕掉了那只锯齿状的塑料红眼睛。它整齐地夹在他的手指之间，就像一只飞镖......有意思。他把手缩回来，瞄准废纸篓。叫了一声，手腕猛地向前一甩——

那只眼睛滑落，掉在他的膝盖上。

“哈，真让人失望。”

他跺了一脚。真心希望他有一个钟......即使他不会在这里呆很久的！不过，他还是应该要求狛枝在白天给他一些事情做。只是以防万一。

苗木不耐烦地等待着狛枝的到来。无法想象他不会露面。他蜷缩在床上，肌肉慢慢地变得僵硬和疼痛。眼睛一眨不眨，当门把手终于轻轻转动时，他的腿涌起一阵发麻刺痛;他费了好大劲才没跳起来，像一只大号的小狗一样冲出门去。

“早上好，苗木君！”狛枝露出笑容，从门和门框之间的小缝隙探出来。

苗木突然想到可以扑倒狛枝，然后跑出去。“早、早上好。”

狛枝的目光掠过桌上昨天晚餐留下的空盘子。他的脸上露出一丝满足感。然后，他看到那个玩偶的尸体落在了地板上......苗木眯起眼睛;他眼睛里在闪烁什么？

“我怕你饿了，便带了一些食物来，但不是很多。”狛枝用肘轻轻推了一下门将其打开。这次没有冒着腾腾热气的盘子了。相反，狛枝手里拿着碗和勺子，胳膊下夹着一盒麦片。

“谢谢，”苗木不假思索地说。他甚至不确定自己是否真心。“你可以把它放在桌子上。”

狛枝照做了。他把昨天的脏盘子叠起来，一边随意的说。“我看见你把我给你的玩偶撕坏了。我希望那不是因为质量不合格。当然，如果你需要发泄不满，我随时可以给拿你更多。”

“呃，实际上我只是因为无聊才把它弄坏了的。我没什么事可做。”

“嗯。这是我的错，我毫无准备。”（苗木环顾四周，看着这间布置齐全、令人毛骨悚然的熟悉的房间。哦，是的。 _毫无准备_ ）。“很多东西在暴乱中被毁坏了，但我相信能在废墟中找到一些。我马上就开始–”

“不！”

他们都带着困惑停下了动作。当苗木意识到他正摆出拒绝的姿势时，他才发现自己就是那个说话的人。

“你不需要现在就走。”他的手掌上闪着汗珠的光泽。说话的人是苗木，但他的声音听起来很遥远，像是透过一根长长的管道传来。“你才刚到这里。”

_如果你在这里，至少我知道你在干什么。_

“我不明白你为什么不断把陪伴在你身边的荣誉授予我这样无趣的人，但我永远不会拒绝。”狛枝转身面对苗木。“那么，我能为你做些什么？”

在听到狛枝的同意后，苗木内心深处的一个焦虑之结解开了。很好。那么他有机会发动进攻了。

“狛枝君......”这个名字卡在嗓子里。他的喉咙紧绷，试图把卡在那里的球取出来。“我知道你想干什么，你想增强我的希望。”

“啊，苗木君，你真是敏锐！我是说，通过观看审判我已经了解了这一点，但只有亲眼见证才能相信你有如此厉害的洞察力。”但就在狛枝说完之后，他突然摇了摇头，又回到原点。“我并不是要强迫你向我展示你真正的力量或者其他。有更多人有资格拥有此荣耀。”

“狛枝君，我不认为你无足轻重。但，这不是我想说的。我想告诉你的是，如果你真的想帮助我，你必须让我走。”

苗木站了起来。这使他比刚才坐在床上的时候高了一点，他感觉自己更有力量了。狛枝毫无反应对他微笑，就好像没听到苗木说话。他向前迈了一步，但是狛枝仍然没有反应。他怀疑即使挨了一枪也不会让那个表情动一下。

“我知道你的......关于绝望和希望的哲学观。我不是想侮辱你但......这是不对的。希望不是这样运作的。希望不是来自绝望，而是来自信任，相信事物会变得更好。这是关于不放弃和展望未来的精神。它来源于一种想法：如果我们所有人团结努力，我们就能让世界变得更美好。你看？你不需要伤害别人来给他们带来希望。你只需要保持乐观，将他们团结在一个共同意志之下，然后你就会有希望。这与绝望无关。所以，如果你就这样把我关在这里，你就是在阻止我传播希望，我不认为这是你真正希望的。”

他朝着那个白发男孩走了一步。“狛枝君，你不像江之岛桑。我不会假装理解你为何决定帮助她，但我知道你不赞同她的目标。你想传播希望，对吗？而且你想帮我......所以你两样都完成如何！等我们离开这里，找到我的朋友，我们就可以一起创造希望！这是我们都想要的，不是吗？我相信我的朋友们会原谅你的，只要我解释......好吧，雾切桑可能暂时不会原谅你，但那是因为她一直在照顾我。”

他拉近了他们之间的距离，抓住了狛枝的手。紧紧地握了握手，想让自己的能量传递到这个白发男孩身上，好让狛枝知道这个提议有多么美好。他的朋友们会理解的。如果他们发现狛枝不想伤害他，他们就会接受他的，就像他们接受腐川的另一面一样。

“想想吧。”苗木没有假装自己很开怀。“还有什么比两个普通人和幸存的超高校级一起为世界传播希望更好的事呢？我们可能只有几个人，但我们已经经历过杀戮游戏。当时绝望没有击败我们，现在也不会！我们要让这个世界恢复原状，而你可以帮助我们。”

他等待着。通常这时候别人已经开口说话了，但是狛枝仍然保持沉默。这让他感觉不舒服。

“呃，”苗木咀嚼这个词,，“我们现在可以走了吗？”

狛枝盯着他。脸上笑容依旧，但看起来并不真实。像是画在脸上的画。

然后，另一个男孩的面容似乎闪烁了一下，就像一幅闪变的全息图。

苗木知道接下来会发生什么，他鼓起勇气——

狛枝笑了。

即使早有预料也没有让笑声变得容易接受，但这意味着狛枝很高兴，对吗？这是好事，不是吗？紧紧抓住这个念头，苗木保持一个不安的微笑，狛枝的身影在狂乱的笑声中颤抖摇曳。他可能会和灭族者·翔相处得很好。

“......我简直不敢相信。”狛枝低声说，苗木几乎没有听清他的声音。

“相信什么？”

“我还记得在最后的审判中，你的希望是如何点亮了整个房间的，但我从来没有想到它是如此的辉煌灿烂！苗木君，广播无法体现你的正义。啊，有你的到来真是太幸运了......”狛枝的声音如此高亢，他几乎喘不过气来，声音开始破碎。“我真的是超高校级的幸运儿。”

“那么，你愿意帮我吗？”

“我当然会帮你。毕竟，我的存在只不过是你的垫脚石。我愿付出一切来确保你能重塑世界。”

这招奏效了！尽管狛枝的笑声令人毛骨悚然，但他的想法还是传达到了。“好的。那我们走吧！”

狛枝对他咧嘴微笑。“非常抱歉，苗木君！虽然你的话充满诱惑力，但你还是不能离开。”

他花了一点时间才理解了对话。

“什么？为什么？”

狛枝咂了声。他的头微微向一边倾斜，给了苗木一个自负但显得傲慢又高人一等的眼神。他轻柔地把自己的手从苗木手中解开。

“我发誓要把我的一生献给你。像你这样的人不常出现，这一次......这一次我不会袖手旁观。我会确保你的胜利，你必须保持安全，直到你的希望成为比太阳更明亮的存在！我将用生命保护你，即使这意味着违抗你的意志。”

“但这些都没有必要！”苗木喊道。“我们战胜了超高校级的绝望。这难道不能证明我能照顾好自己吗？”

这是第一次，狛枝没有用狂热崇拜的眼光看着他。那看起来像是......怀疑？失望？从技术上来说，狛枝只是面无表情，但苗木很明显读懂了。

狛枝深深地吸了一口气。他不去看苗木的眼睛，说：“苗木君，别误会，但你所经历的......只是一场游戏。”

什么。不可能......他不可以这么说。他怎么能这么说？那不是游戏！那是......那是......甚至没有一个词能形容那是什么。看着他的朋友们互相残杀，然后再被迫判定另一个人遭受可怕的处决......这是现实中的地狱，就是如此。

“一场游戏，”他难以置信地重复道，“我的朋友就在那儿 _死了_ ！”

“因为他们的希望不够强烈。看着如此美妙的希望象征屈服于她是如此令人绝望......但是最后一切都值得了！他们的牺牲——”

“别说了！”

他用力推开狛枝。另一个男孩个头更大，但没想到会受到攻击。他砰地一声撞在墙上，眼睛睁开，像只被踢了的小狗。

苗木盯着他伸出的手。他和狛枝之间隔着厚重的空气。他想......他想......苗木不知道他想要什么。他徘徊走动着，电流刺激着他的神经。也许这就是为什么他难以停止颤抖。

“这不值得。”随着一阵喘息声，苗木的话飘了过去。他们必须这么做。他无法控制自己的呼吸，几乎不能正确地讲话。“这一切都不值得。”

“苗木君-！”

_“不值得_ _！_ _”_

_砰。_

令人惊讶的是，房间里的气氛变化得如此之快。狛枝的瞳孔收缩成了针孔，他像一只被逼入绝境的动物。苗木只能盯着门口，他那炽热的怒火瞬间结成了冰。他们谁也没动弹。苗木的心脏也停止了跳动。

“你应该躲在浴室里，”狛枝说，“我去看看是谁在敲门。”

没错。

苗木身体绷得紧紧的，连心声都让他吓了一跳。这至少促使了他采取行动——尽管行动笨拙。他一瘸一拐地走到洗手间，从半掩着的门处摔了进去。

迎接他的是冰冷的瓷砖。门——他怎么掉得那么远？他仓促地伸向它，并用手抓住它。当狛枝朝另一扇门走去的时候，门一下子关上了，将他和卧室隔开。

他已经忘记了他现在的处境。这就是为什么他需要狛枝的合作才能逃脱。为了他们两人着想，狛枝最好比他更会撒谎。他只能靠着门坐着，喘着粗气，感觉有一把刀悬在顶上，准备砍下他的头。他可以试着偷听，他 _应该_ 试试，但他无法让自己这么做。

似乎没过多久，就有人敲响了浴室的门。苗木的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但是狛枝的低语平息了他的恐慌。显然，敲门的人是神座。他一定是在警告他们，他们太吵了。

_他可能是为了好玩才偷听的。_

当苗木从洗手间里跌跌撞撞地走出来的时候，他们两个都没有说话（他立刻想自己为什么不继续呆在那里，离绑架他的人远远的）。他们也没有看对方一眼。苗木咬紧牙关。在某种程度上，这种几乎令人痛苦的压力同样令人安心。

“对不起，”狛枝说，他听起来很真诚。“这是我的错。我就知道我会搞砸。但我保证下次会更加小心。”

苗木正准备接受道歉——

“ _他_ 想伤害你。”

不，他不会当个乖宝宝。

“我记得你说过这里很安全。”

他认为这可能会使另一个男孩不安。当然，狛枝的妥定感已经消退了。但随后狛枝说：“苗木君，你不是第一个超高校级的希望。”

这让他有些惊讶，他以前从未听说过超高校级的希望。然而，他失去了一大段记忆，所以它并非那么难以置信。

狛枝说：“我想你可能不记得了，但是在你的上一级，有一个学生被当作是神明般的存在。数十年的研究和实验的结合，将一个无趣且无才的男孩变成了闻所未闻的奇迹......他被称为超高校级的希望，但他应该被命名为超高校级的超高校级。他的专长是就是天赋本身。他无所不能。我认为他不可战胜。”

“那......我不认为会有这样的存在，”苗木说。

狛枝没有回答。他转过身去。但是在这之前，苗木看到了他嘴角扬起，露出了牙齿，发出原始的兽性的低吼。“你知道那个超高校级的希望身上发生了什么吗？”

“不知道。”

“他被 _她_ 玷污了。”狛枝把这些话吐了出来，仿佛这些词语令他恶心。

“你是说江之岛君？”

“是的。”狛枝的手蜷成拳头抵在胸前。“是......是我的错。我预见到了。我亲眼目睹了这一切。但我什么都没做。我相信希望能战胜她。我没有碍事。当我试图参与进来的时候，已经太晚了。我......只是让事情变得更糟我......我不能让这种事再次发生。

“苗木君， _你_ 知道了吗？你并不安全，这和绝望无关。外面不安全。对一个新生的希望来说并不安全。对你来说并不安全。”

苗木说不出话来。他动弹不得。狛枝痛苦而缓慢地转过身来。他的脸上......什么都没有。他那双绿色的眼睛变得平淡又毫无生气。说话的语调没有丝毫变化。

“我从自己的错误中吸取了教训。那天我看到了真相：即使是一个超高校级的希望都不如我了解希望。我不会再袖手旁观了。”

他机械地向苗木迈了一步，冰冷的双手抓住他的肩膀， _紧紧地_ _捏住_ 。

“苗木君，他们不会打垮你，这次不会，我不会让他们得逞。”


	6. 第一条裂缝

在那场几近是灾难的余波中，苗木把狛枝赶出了房间。绑架他的人有一个优点，那就是他一般会按苗木的要求做任何事——除了“别绑架我！”——他总是面带微笑。好吧......这部分有点吓人，但没有什么会比杀人的机器熊更令人毛骨悚然。

门关上后，他把耳朵贴在木头上。这是在检查狛枝是否真的离开了，还是为了确保在他易受攻击的时候没有人会来？苗木自己也不确定。他只知道他 _必须_ 这么做。因此，他站在那里，皮肤湿冷，等待着未知的信号。门的另一边很安静。这只会让处境趋向更糟。

他咬紧牙关。当他明白自己是如何来到这里后就已经知道身处危险之中。这一点狛枝并非没有透露出来。但神座刚才的警告，以及听到敲门声后的恐慌，最终驱使它钻入心房。以前，危险的概念是抽象的、遥远的。有点像在杀戮游戏中被谋杀的可能。在第一次审判后，苗木从未忘记危险可能会出现，但也从未真正沉浸其中。毕竟，他未曾亲眼目睹过一场谋杀，只是看见血淋淋的后果。这使得一切都不同了。苗木没有亲眼见证，也没有看到自己的朋友陷入绝望，他从未想象过自己的同学会背叛他。

当他的思想误入歧途时，他的良心总是会谴责他。他要停止这种想法。他们当然没有背叛他！他的同学们 _都是_ 好人（也许除了江之岛）。但谁又能指望他们在那么大的紧张压力下正常活动呢？都是那只笨熊的错，不是他们的。

责怪那个熟悉的恶棍让他感觉好多了。他敢说这是怀旧吗？他看着地板中央被掏空了的黑白熊。他不介意把它踢来踢去......但是他的身体不愿意离开门。他把手掌压在上面，三心二意地推着。

一阵阴郁的气息突然笼罩了他。他跪了下来，脸颊贴着木头发出嘎吱声。他想......他想哭，只是没有眼泪可以流。喉咙却收缩紧绷着表示不赞同。

他把膝盖靠到胸前，前额贴在膝上。为什么就不能结束这一切呢？难道杀戮游戏还不够吗？他只是想回到他的朋友身边。他们会担心他的，甚至十神也是。他也很担心他们。他还记得最后他们的食物很少。他们会去找他......这不会让他们忘记照顾自己，对吗？

他的手指抓住头发，扯了扯。不，他告诉自己，十神永远不会忘记管理他自己的健康状况。雾切也比起情感更注重实际。她不会让他们挨饿的。他们会没事的。他们......他们一定是......

他呼吸急促，颤栗着喘着气。空气还是不够。他咳嗽起来，背部绷紧的肌肉开始抽筋。他慢慢地抬起头来，视线模糊。当他把下巴放在膝盖上时，眼前视野的颜色和形状闪烁不定。他的目光开始聚焦。先看到的是床和旁边的桌子，桌子上放着一盒狛枝带给他的麦片。

......他在这里，担心他的朋友们找不到足够的食物，但自己每隔一段时间就会有食物被人送上来。他可以安心入睡，不用担心被邪恶的机器人或戴着黑白熊面具的人发现。他还有 _床！_

这不公平。

他的身体僵硬地站立着，体内某种凶猛而坚实的东西像一根金属棒一样猛地折断了他的脊柱。他大步走向桌子，用力抓住麦片盒子，把它弄凹了。

这一切都不公平。

他没有多想，硬挤进洗手间，把盒子的盖子扯下来。

他把它翻过来，一片不漏地倒进了马桶里。

冲水的声音在他耳中是动听的音乐。当他看着自己准备好的早餐被水流旋转着吞噬的时候，他一点也不觉得难过。这感觉......很好。就像他自己的小反击，他在反抗狛枝。他之前从来没有参与过反抗黑白熊的活动，但那是因为团结学生反抗对他来说更有成就感。

此外，黑白熊也在各处放置了照相机和机关枪。

他把破碎的麦片盒扔到了门口，狛枝回来的时候肯定会看到。之后，他开始享受一场即兴的游戏——把黑白熊毛绒玩偶踢进废纸篓里，他高兴地看着它在空中无规律地飞翔。还算令人满意。等他回到朋友身边后，他一定会把他的发明介绍给朝日奈和叶隐。也许灭族者也会加入进来。他们会玩儿得很开心的！

在进了第六个球之后（在那里他造了一个粗糙又完全必要的障碍道），他不得不停下来休息。人们可能会认为，在碎石上跋涉数周会让他变得更强壮——他确信这一点——但这是他身体第一次不再持续承受压力。他在外界的跋涉精力已经快不够了。于是他气喘吁吁地倒在椅子上。目不转睛地盯着黑白熊玩具，看着自己所作的一切，看着自己刚刚玩过的那个游戏......突然之间，一切都变得如此毫无价值。

_因为它就是_ _毫无价值_ _，这些对你和你的朋友没有任何帮助。_

他闭上了眼睛。狛枝坚持自己不会改变主意，苗木也开始相信这一点。但这并不意味着他被困在这里。有狛枝的帮助就不会那么危险。但如果他不帮忙，那么苗木就只能靠自己了。他能做到的。

对吧？

获取信息很容易。狛枝很快就放弃了保密。然而，他必须记住神座说过的话：狛枝并不愚蠢。他轻而易举地把苗木偷来的事实证明这个白发男孩也许很狡猾。苗木必须小心。他不能像平常那样友好地处理这件事，他可能会无意中泄露自己的情绪。但同时，他必须假装自己仍是平时那个友好的自己，否则狛枝就会注意到......

要是雾切能在这里帮忙就好了。

他摇摇头清除那个念头——他可能会为此闷闷不乐。他需要想办法离开这个房间。

这门很结实。之前一拳打在上面的感觉就很痛，但没什么大不了的。即使他有足够的力气把它撞倒也不能解决问题，没有办法检查是否有人在听力范围内的情况下，制造那么大的噪音会非常危险，他又检查了下门把手，看起来似乎没法从这边开锁。但谁知道呢？他也不是什么动作片的英雄。

也许他可以骗过狛枝，让他打开它？毕竟他的房间就在隔壁，而且他已经让苗木自由的传唤他。如果他动作敏捷，出其不意，那么他很可能在被拦下之前穿过那扇门。在那之后，也许还要躲过狛枝和其他人，但是只有冒险才能获得成功，不是吗？

......当然，雾切说这话是在解开秘密的时候。而不是逃离充满江之岛的人的蜂巢。现在值得冒这个险吗？还是找一个不会立即引起绑架者注意的逃跑方法更好？

他有点头疼。

他并不需要马上做出决定。在尝试任何事情之前，他应该先确保身体已经做好准备。现在他意识到，是时候回归大神给他展示的那些训练了。他已经有一段时间没做运动了，但还在学院的时候，他在大神去世后虔诚认真地练习过（这是他自己对她的致敬），并且仍然记得这些动作。

声音的约束和狭小的空间限制了他的能力，但等休息好了，他就督促自己懒散的四肢完成了一个基本的常规训练。在地毯上和在木头上运动的感觉是不同的，当他试图深入一个基础的武术姿势时，脚滑了一下。好吧，那不重要。他也没打算和狛枝或者任何人打架。

他训练着自己。然后是训练，训练，训练，训练。由于没有时间的参考，也无事可做，他不知道何时该停下来。他一直练习到头晕目眩，两腿发软。并用尽最后一点力气，瘫倒在床上。他的心跳加速，但似乎不只是因为运动。

他太累了，站不起来。他太累了，无法支撑和转动身体，只能侧身躺在床上，双脚悬空。他太累了，无力制定逃跑计划。

他躺在那里，直到门开了。

* * *

哈。当然，狛枝带着五花八门的有趣玩意儿来了。他回来的时候还带了苗木的午餐（苗木没注意，他看到午餐会觉得恶心）和一盒他不知道该怎么处理的东西。举个例子，里面有个看起来像是一个黑白熊机器人被折断的爪子。他能拿那个做什么？

他叹了口气。当然，里面肯定有些有用的。他坐在盒子旁边，一件一件地仔细检查，无视狛枝烦扰的盯着他的背的目光。白发男孩正坐在床上，这使苗木稍微放松了一下;如果对方站起来，他就会听到弹簧声。

苗木拿出来的第一样东西是一张五年前的报纸。主要内容是一篇关于涉及全国的大规模停电的文章，虽然苗木不记得了。另一边写满了轻松的生活社论，这让他的脸上露出了微笑——直到他开始更仔细地看那些名字，怀疑他们是否安然无恙。他把面前的那页纸移开，以免被狛枝看到。没必要给他那种满足感。

“狛枝君，这个钟准吗？”他问道，手里拿着一个小钟。它声称现在是下午1：30。

狛枝笑得很开心。

“......好吧。”苗木把钟放在他身边。

接下来，他发现一部浸水的漫画，里面的内容到一半开始变得难以辨认。然后是一只破损的布满灰尘的毛绒兔子（还有一个干净的黑白熊玩偶。苗木不得不花点时间控制住自己的冲动）。那里还有一个有缺口的盘子和一些餐具，真高兴看到这些玩意儿。

接着他拿出一个弹力球。当然，他必须试一试。球以惊人的速度从地板上反弹回来，正好经过他的头部，然后回到......正对着狛枝。对方猛地一扭手腕抓住了它。

狛枝笑了。“嘿，下次你想玩接球的时候提醒下我。”

苗木目光有些不确定地盯着他。诚实的做法是承认这是一个意外，或者干脆忽略狛枝继续。但是他不是早就决定要从狛枝那里搜刮信息吗？疏远他并不是达到目的的好方法。

他没有看狛枝，“呃，对不起，我们......如果你愿意，我们可以一起做点什么。”

......哎哟。说这话很难受。不过，这很有必要，而且也不会太糟糕。如果说苗木有什么才能的话，那就是和其他人友好相处。

“我有牌，”一个既不属于苗木也不是狛枝的声音说到。

苗木转过身去。神座什么时候来的？！他没有听到门开的声音。但不可否认的是神座正倚在墙上，无所事事地盯着另一边。

狛枝说到：“听起来很有趣。但是苗木君，我需要提醒你。虽然看起来不太可能，但我确实有一项真正的才能，那就是运气。另外，神座无论何事都是超高校级的！”

苗木耸了耸肩。“没关系。我也应该是超高校级的幸运儿，记得吗？那么......GoFish*？”

他们坐成一个大三角形。当苗木抬起手时，他知道这只是一个游戏中的游戏。它太简单了，而且出于神座的想法。所以肯定有不可告人的动机......这一定是一个考验。但目的是什么？这让他困惑。

_如果他要考验我，那么我_ _就_ _全力以赴。_

脸色平静，苗木做好准备应对一切。

* * *

两场比赛之后，苗木一分未得。他茫然地盯着自己的手，狛枝 _又一次_ 拿走了他的三副牌。当他说自己运气不错的时候，狛枝绝不是在开玩笑。

苗木从一旁瞥了一眼神座，仍然对这个留着长发的男孩继续游戏感到惊讶。第一轮他很明显是在走过场，当他向其他人要牌时，他甚至不曾看一眼自己手里的牌。神座那一轮赢了，打败了他们两个。然而，尽管神座显然很无聊，他还是要求再玩一场。狛枝高兴地同意了（苗木怀疑如果他们要求的话，他会整天都玩同样的游戏），苗木被惊到了，他不假思索地点了点头。

在第二轮牌局中，神座的优势显著下降，但无论苗木如何努力，狛枝都抢走了被赋予他们的回旋余地。第二回合完全是他的游戏——即使他每次拿别人的牌时都非常诚恳地道歉。在这一轮的中途，神座实际上表现得有点感兴趣。至少苗木认为这是神座没有停止关注他的原因。

神座赢了最后一场，结束了游戏。苗木还没来得及考虑为刚才的失败沉浸在悲伤之中，另一个男孩的头转了过来，鲜红的双眼紧紧地抓住苗木，空气在凝视中燃烧。

“我故意打得很糟，但分数仍超过了你，”神座说。“你是故意的。你在试图愚弄我们。”

苗木感到有些难堪，“我、我没有，我只是不走运。”

“不会 _不走运_ ，”狛枝否认道，“你毕竟是一个希望之峰学院的学生！”

狛枝将一直支撑的手放在苗木的上臂上，他猛地拉开。

苗木说：“是的，但是大部分时候，我的运气都不好。”

出于某种原因，这引起了狛枝的共鸣。那个白发男孩几乎高兴得 _尖叫起来_ 。他喊道：“不是这样的，苗木君！所有这些小小的坏运只是为了平衡你的好运。这就是它的工作原理！”

“......你是那届的超高校级的幸运儿。”神座的语调有一种奇怪的抑扬顿挫，苗木听不太清楚。

而狛枝笑得浑身发抖。他把身体的重量转回到脊椎上，双脚徘徊移动，让苗木担心他会向后倒下。“两个幸运儿身处同一个地方！神座君，这对你来说一定有些意思。”

角落的神座的嘴角向上抽动着。这是一种痉挛性的、无意识的行为，更像是一种肌肉痉挛，而不是真正的情感投射。苗木突然意识到神座隔在他和门之间。落在脸上的阴影使他看上去天生凶恶，猩红的眼睛也闪烁着亮光。苗木......苗木想要慢慢往狛枝身边靠去。

“我们仍需证据证明他的运气同样强大，”神座说。

这听起来不太妙。苗木紧紧抓住自己的裤子边，试图阻止他颤抖的手。他转向狛枝，微微一笑。也许是狛枝绑架了他，但至少他是个好人。

“狛枝君，你以前玩牌输过吗？”他问。

“只输过两个人，”狛枝说。“神座君与超高校级的赌徒。希望之峰的研究人员想看看超高校级能否在自己的领域打败像我这样的人。我不知道他们为什么要费心。结果显而易见。”

“你认识塞蕾丝缇雅？”

“没错！我认识你们全班同学。我看着他们挣扎着跌倒在江之岛脚下，直到一道亮光淹没了黑暗——！”

“我不是这个意思。我是问你在灾难发生之前是否认识她。”

狛枝笑了，有些轻蔑地挥了下手。“你真的不记得了，是吗？神座君和我都是你们上一年级的同学。”

真的吗？苗木在脑海里寻找着那两个男孩的身影，视线不断地在他们两个之间徘徊，希望足够努力的注视能让他回忆起那段久违的往事。但一片漆黑迎接了他。他在记忆中无法找到这两个人的踪迹。

但如果狛枝和神座是同一个班......

“狛枝君......”苗木开始问道，手心冒起了汗。“你的其他同学怎么样了？”

“哦，他们就在附近。”

“在这栋楼里？”

“没错！”

雾切会为他的面无表情感到骄傲的。所以，他是对的。狛枝把他和班上的其他人隔离开来。他们......他们就是那些加入江之岛的人。正是他们让世界陷入绝望，让他的朋友们陷入杀戮游戏，现在，他们又间接地把他留在了这个房间里。

“怎么——？”

“十五人，”神座说。

苗木眨了眨眼，“嗯？”

神座说，“除了江之岛和绝望的仆人和士兵，我们有十五人。并不是所有人都住在这栋楼里。”

神座正死死地盯着他。当他注视着自己的眼睛时，苗木意识到了一些事情——一些绝对是正确的事情。

神座非常清楚苗木为什么问这个问题。

然而，如果神座知道他正在计划逃跑，为什么他会如此轻易地泄露信息呢？没错，他可能在撒谎，但苗木不这么认为。神座的目光太过强烈。这个长发男孩说的是实话，很明显他并不在乎自己帮助苗木完成了那些对他不利的计划。

为什么？

 _神座_ _说他不会帮我逃跑的，_ 他默默地提醒自己。 _但是还有另一种看待问题的方式，不是吗？他也从未说过他会阻止我逃跑。也许这样对他来说更刺激。他会给我一个公平的机会。他不会_ _亲自_ _帮助我，但我_ _想_ _他会给我_ _提供_ _足够的线索，让我_ _能成功_ _。_

“这里的人，他们是什么样的人？他们的头衔是什么？”苗木问道。他想知道是否有超高校级的保安或者追踪者或者其他需要注意的。

“对小人物感兴趣，是吗？”狛枝说。“嘿，神座君，我们这儿有相册吗？”当神座点头后，狛枝站了起来，伸展双臂。“我马上回来！”

他跑出门外，苗木嘟囔道：“他知道去哪里找吗？”

神座冷笑道，“他是幸运儿，他会在搜查的第一处找到它。”

时间不多了。苗木抓起那个小钟，用力推向另一个男孩。“这个对吗？”

“提前了三分钟。”神座甚至没有看一眼手表或任何东西。

“......你们有一支军队？”

神座轻轻地歪了歪头，“狛枝已经通知他们，如果你在室外被发现，他们会逮捕你。”

苗木点点头，仔细想了想。

“你为什么要费心？”神座突然问道。“没用的。你很清楚。”

“我知道胜算不大，但我必须试一试，不是吗？我不能只是坐在这里什么都不干。”

“没用，你逃不掉。”

“我可以，”苗木说。

接着是短暂的沉默。

“狛枝的意愿以你为中心。即使你离开这栋楼，他的运气也会直接把你带回来。让你无路可逃。只要他希望你在这里，这就不可能。”

“我不能接受，”苗木说。“这 _是_ 可能的。必须这样。”

神座眨了眨眼。“......你并不愚蠢。即使你以前没有见识过狛枝的力量，现在你也该明白了。但你毫不怀疑......你怎么能否认呢？”

苗木耸了耸肩。“好吧，如果你一直把注意力集中在消极的事情上，并告诉自己这样做不会奏效，那么它可能就不会奏效。所以，我喜欢把注意力放在相反的事情上。如果我一直告诉自己这样做会有效果，并且抱着最大的希望，那么也许会就有奏效！”

“希望......”神座盯着墙壁。“你这么做是为了希望。”

“......我猜？”

神座什么也没说，苗木不知道这是好事还是坏事。


	7. 第77届

苗木眯起眼睛挑剔地看着相册里的照片，然后看着他面前的人，然后再看看这张照片。他皱起了眉头。旁边的狛枝看着他。那个白发男孩似乎有点紧张。在他们对面，神座曲着一条腿坐在靠墙的地方。

苗木再次抬起头，试图把他看到的照片覆盖在现在的神座上。是的，同样的冷漠，无精打采的表情和炽红的双眼。他现在穿的是黑色西装，而不是白色衬衫和领带。过去的那个版本皮肤比较苍白，像很久没出过门似的。然而，过去和现在最显著的区别显然是头发。现在神座的长长发缕可以与舞园的媲美。而过去的神座留着短发，以及一搓令人印象深刻的呆毛。说实话，有点像......苗木的发型。

但是苗木注意到了另一个不同。过去的神座有些不对劲。没错，任何人都可以看着那张脸说‘无聊’，但还有别的原因。缺少了什么。它......它就是不存在，任何 _真实。_ 苗木看到的那张照片只是一张白纸。他内心深处本能地知道这一点，也害怕这一点。

但是现在的神座却不是这样。甚至当他喋喋不休地抱怨自己无聊或者盯着空气的时候，他仍然活在过去的自己所没有的生活状态中。

但是苗木不可能问这个。

“呃，神座君，”苗木说。“你为什么不再剪头发了吗？”

“我不在乎了，”神座直截了当地回答。

“这有什么关系呢？”狛枝插话道。“他看起来还是很棒，不是吗？超高校级总是知道如何展现自己！”

“我只是想知道——”

“拜托，苗木君！你已经见过他了。我应该给你介绍一些你不认识的超高校级。”

他显然是企图改变话题。只是苗木不知道为什么。也许神座对他的头发很敏感？看起来 _确实_ _要_ 花很多功夫才让它不被缠住，而且人们总是说超高校级往往行为古怪。说到这个，虽然他知道狛枝是他那一年级的幸运儿，但他不知道神座的天赋是什么。

“神座君，你的——？”

狛枝的手紧紧抓住他的腿。他的指甲深深扎了进去。他的呼喊比平时更响亮，狛枝指着照片里的一个人说，“这是超高校级的黑道选手。他看起来不太像，但外表是会骗人的。”

再一次，狛枝的真实意图很明确了。苗木偷看了神座一眼，他看起来并无烦扰，但如果狛枝如此坚持要转移话题，那苗木一定是戳到了他的痛处。所以他让狛枝把关注点转移到了这个金发男孩身上，这个男孩看起来太矮了，不可能成为一个犯罪继承人。

“他叫九头龙冬彦，”狛枝骄傲地宣布，好像他们正在围观他的一个孩子。“你可能听说过他。当那些乌合之众确认了他的入学资格时可能引起了一阵骚动。但我并不清楚，因为每一场入学确认对我来说都非常重要！”

“邀请一个已知的犯罪界重要人物，不是有点不可思议吗？”苗木问道。

“几乎不会，”神座说。“邀请超高校级的歹徒或超高校级的摩托车手这样的人，可以确保这类群体积极参与推广学院。它保护了希望之峰免受同类犯罪组织的攻击。”

苗木并非真的明白了，但狛枝点了点头，好像这一切都说得通似的。另外，神座听起来对自己说的内容很有把握。

“站在他旁边的女孩是边古山佩子，一个超高校级的剑道家。她只不过是他的仆人，而且......嗯......说实话，我不知道自己是什么感觉。”狛枝用手捋了捋他的头发。“我的意思是，对于一个超高校级来说，把民众当作工具是完全合理的，但是像那样利用另一个超高校级？这让我有点恼火。”

“不是这样！”苗木惊叫道。“我不能说我确实明白你在讲什么，但是到目前为止我都不赞成。民众不是工具。他们有思想，有情感，还有......”

他脑海中闪过了先前与狛枝的谈话，还有狛枝对自己的评价和看法。考虑到这些，苗木改变了对话的内容。

“......狛枝君，你 _是_ 知道的，对吧？”

“当我们谈论世界的美好时，情感有多重要？”狛枝轻松地问道。“不是很重要，对吧？当社会进步时，人民总是落在后面。”

不。这是不对的。这个世界不应该是这样的。苗木把相册放在一边。狛枝平静地注视着他。

“他们没必要这样，”苗木说。“我们可以支持他们，也可以带动他们，不是吗？这可能需要更长的时间，但这样就不会有人被遗忘。”

狛枝也笑了。（苗木瞥了一眼神座，他似乎并不在意）。“苗木君，请不要误会，但你有时候有点天真。我想这符合你作为新生的希望的天性。”

苗木问神座：“你不同意他的观点，是吗？”

他的下巴靠在膝盖上，神座不置可否。“社会总是被划分为不同层次。像我们这样的人——有才能的人——自然就进入了上层社会。是我们塑造了这个国家的未来。认清这一点并接受自己的位置，是没有才能的人的责任。”

苗木认为，只有远离普通民众（如十神）的人才会这么想。他错了。也许那些这样想的人只是......只是 _残忍_ _无情而已_ 。他心中涌起了厌恶之情。他再也不想看神座和狛枝的脸了。

“所以你也是这么想的，”他喃喃低语。

神座的表情发生了变化。很细微，但是它改变了很多;他周围的气氛不再是充满冷漠。尽管苗木的目光移开了，他仍然可以透过余光看见神座的那双红眼。

神座抬起膝盖上的下巴，试图抓住苗木的目光。“我直接引用了希望之峰的老师们说的内容。”

苗木忍不住转过头来，“他们这么说的？”

“这是他们 _教给_ 我们的。”神座的声音很低。是因为厌倦、愤怒、认可，还是仅仅为了确认苗木在听？从他冷酷的面容里，谁又能看出什么？

苗木只能对自己重复这些话。狛枝拍拍他的肩膀说：“我知道你不记得在那里的时光了，但我记得我的一些老师说过类似的话。”

“你们也相信这一点。”

这不是一个问题，但他们还是回答了。他预料到狛枝的热情。让他感到惊讶的是神座，因为他只是轻轻地表示赞同。

“继续，”神座声音提高，弥补了刚才的弱势。“我们应该讨论我们的同学。”

“对不起！”狛枝把相册拉向他，翻了几页，直到他发现一张足够大的照片。“那是左右田和一，超高校级的机械师。黑白熊是江之岛桑的设计，但是他让它成为了现实。这世界上没有其他人能做到这一点了！你真该看看他。他甚至不需要思考。这对他来说太自然了......啊，我又开始滔滔不绝了，不是吗？”

“他制造了黑白熊。”苗木盯着那张红头发、长着鲨鱼牙的脸，记住了这一点。他很想憎恨左右田，但在亲自见到他前，他无法做到怨恨。

接下来是花村辉辉。显然，他是为苗木准备食物的超高校级的主厨。当苗木意识到这一点的时候，他只想呕吐。他已经知道超高校级的主厨负责他的饭菜;他也知道超高校级的主厨会是超高校级的绝望组织的一员。但是现在，有了名字和头衔，这些讯息就有了意义。他们变成了现实。苗木在被一个杀人犯喂食。

然后是弐大猫丸和终里赤音。一看到他们令人印象深刻的体格，他们就被列入了（边古山也加入了）需要提防的人员名单。弐大的天赋完全出乎意料，苗木本以为他的天赋是一项真正的运动。终里的天赋并不令人吃惊。虽然她与朝日奈相似的相貌使他偏向于水上运动，但体操并非无法想象。

然后就是超高校级的护士罪木蜜柑。在大多数照片中，她要么是在躲避相机，要么是带着犹疑的微笑。她举止的方式表现出她的脆弱和胆怯。苗木不认为她看起来很危险。

除非狛枝在对他撒谎，那么这栋楼里就只有这些超高校级了。他们的才能似乎都不能直接阻止自己逃跑的尝试，但记在名单上的三个人绝对是危险的。他必须小心，特别是如果他们真的要杀他。

之后，狛枝谈到了不在的超高校级。苗木没有仔细倾听，而是更多地关注脸部和人群。随着时间的推移，有一件事变得清晰起来：每个人看起来都是那么快乐和纯洁。即使是他们恶作剧或者折磨同学的照片，也会洋溢着无辜的爱意，就像黑白熊偶尔遗落在学院的他们班的那些照片一样，怎么会有人在看到这些学生时会想到邪恶呢？他们怎么会屈服于江之岛的绝望呢？他对她的事迹了解得越多，就越感受到她人性的匮乏。

“这就是希望之峰学院第77届！”狛枝完成了介绍，他举起双臂庆祝结束。“真是一个令人印象深刻的收藏，不是吗？”

......狛枝真的想通过这种方法欺骗他？他已经看了广播，不是吗？他应该知道苗木倾向于注意细节——比如狛枝没有介绍一个只出现在一张照片上的学生。那是一个紫色头发的小女孩，穿着一件动物耳朵的帽衫。并非照片的主角，她只是被挤在后面和罪木说话。

在狛枝合上这张纪念册之前，他快速把手摆到册子中间。

“等等，我想你忘了一件事。”

“狛枝没有忘了任何人，”神座说。“那是我们所有的同学。”

苗木犹豫了一下。他们比他更清楚。她很可能是一个朋友或亲戚。但是，他很好奇，他对细节观察的直觉告诉他这里有内情。

“回到第三页，有一个人你们从未提起过。”

当狛枝翻阅着书页时，神座说：“你是在说我们的老师？”

“我不这么认为，”苗木说。“她看起来太年轻了。”

“这是第三页，”狛枝说。“我——”

他的脸色突然变得苍白。

“狛枝君——？”

“没事！”随着一声啪的一声，纪念册就合上了。“我知道他说的是谁。是另一个班的同学。”

“她在和罪木先生说话。”

“她是超高校级的护士！所有胃不舒服的人都会跟她说话。”

苗木后退了几步。狛枝几乎在 _吼他_ 。考虑到到目前为止狛枝是如何温和又谨慎地对待他的，这足以表明苗木现在需要放弃这个话题了。他不知道为什么这个姑娘对幸运儿来说这么重要——她看起来那么娇小，那么无害！——但是如果狛枝，这个超高校级的狂热粉不想谈论她，那就不会是好事。

“对不起，狛枝君，”苗木说，“我......”

“把它给我。”

他们都把目光投向神座。

“我说了把它给我，”神座说。“我想看看。”

狛枝一言不发地把纪念册推到他面前。神座一把抓过来，翻到了第三页。他皱起眉头，仔细端详着上面的人物。

气氛发生了变化。苗木不知道说狛枝和神座一直是好朋友是否正确，但是毫无疑问他们是一道的。而这次不一样。没有一丝友好，狛枝身形开始收缩，双臂和双腿紧紧收在一起，肌肉绷紧，身体处于高度警惕状态。神座静静地坐着，但他的头发似乎在静止的空气中飘动。

“我告诉过你不要和我玩把戏。”那不是人类的声音。不。神座话语的回声就像世界本源的一部分。

他们几乎听不到狛枝的声音。“我不知道它在那里。我、我在地板上找到的，然后想——”

“你是不是又要把这归咎于运气？”

狛枝进一步退却，几乎要卷缩成一团，神座开始站了起来。这个白发男孩转过头来，抬起手臂进行防御——

只有一个方法才能结束这一切。

苗木什么时候决定站起来的？他不知道，也没关系。神座站了起来，然后苗木也站在了那里，站在另外两个人中间。他举起双手，试图表现出他并不具备的强健体魄。

“神、神座君，我不知道发生了什么——”

“是的，你不知道。”

他的双腿打颤。苗木也许不是目标，但介于狛枝和神座之间就有够受的了。紧张的气氛像一股看不见的力量试图把他压倒在地。这个房间一直都这么冷吗？

“我认为他不是故意的。”他努力尝试了两次才把这句话说出来。“当他看到我在说什么的时候，他试图对你隐瞒。如果他想让你看的话，他是不会那么做的。”

神座越过他的头顶盯着狛枝瑟缩的身体。“你忘记他绑架了你吗？如果不是他让我插手，你和你的朋友们几周前就能得救。你来这里是因为 _他_ 。因为 _他_ ，你再也见不到他们了。你和我一样想这么做。”

“不，我不想。我知道他做了什么，我恨他。但是他......尽管他做的事情很糟糕，但是他觉得自己在做好事。我不......我不认为他是故意伤害我们的。我不想看到他因此受伤。”

那是笑声吗？也许吧。或者也可能是和嘲笑的混合体。神座摇了摇头，仍然盯着狛枝。“你不了解他做过什么。也不清楚他 _以后_ _会_ 怎么做。你不能提出这些要求。”

“保护别人并不代表我需要足够了解他们。”

“是的，没错。”黑影在狛枝的脸上交错，黑暗笼罩着他，只余下颚露出。“你是苗木诚。你试图拯救所有人。即使是江之岛盾子，你当初救人的理由也是如此。”

弥漫在房间里的沸腾的压力正在消失。神座宽阔的肩平稳下来。苗木引起了他的注意，这似乎足以安抚他了。

神座盯着他看了一会儿。“像你这样的人无法长久，他们会被吞噬。”

“我哪儿也不去的。”

神座对此没有反应。他转过身，“我走了。”

也许他已经结束了，但苗木还没有。有些事情被遗忘了，那些需要被解决的事情一直困扰着他......

“神座君？”

神座停了下来。

“我 _还会_ 再见到他们的。”

神座静静地站着。

“总有一天你会亲自杀死狛枝，”这是他临走前说的最后一句话。

过了半分钟，苗木才冷静下来，和房间里剩下的那个人讲话。

“狛枝君，你还好吗？”

没有回答。一分钟过去了，狛枝终于伸展了身体。他的脊背先弯了下来，即使它的主人没有考虑到重心的变化，它还是挺直了腰杆，侧身倒下。接下来是他的手，手指张开，像一把扇子。空洞的双眼在凹陷的脸颊上方，它直视着前方。

“苗木君......你恨我，是吗？”

苗木认为。他为狛枝辩护时说的每一句话都是认真的。他恨着狛枝对他所做的一切，他所做的一切......他想......他想要了解。他想了解狛枝，为什么他做了那些疯狂的事情，为什么他觉得有必要这么做。因为如果他能理解，他就可以和狛枝一起。他们不需要成为敌人，因为他......他不认为狛枝是个坏人。

他自己得出的结论有点令人震惊。但这是真的。尽管苗木一直对他带有无声的厌恶，但他并不认为狛枝内心其实是个坏人。只是......他很困惑。

“我不恨你，”苗木说。

狛枝咯咯地笑起来。“苗木君，你应该这么做。我是污秽。我比别人鞋上的浮渣好不了多少。我只是一个注定在开场就被杀死的无名小卒。”

“请不要这样说你自己。”

苗木的请求遭到了一阵歇斯底里的、支离破碎的大笑。

“狛枝君，如果不介意的话，为什么神座君对你这么生气？”

笑声停了下来，狛枝那双鬼魅般的眼睛陷入眼窝。

“她......她骗了我。我以为这样会好一点。我想如果他不必看到他们......如果他 _忘了_......这会让事情变得更好。他会好起来。但她骗了我。情况并没有好转。他的病情恶化了。这......这把他逼到了绝境。我 _不知道_ 。我不认为这会发生在超高校级的希望身上。我......是我做的，是我的错。”

“狛枝君......”苗木伸出手——

然后狛枝畏缩起来，好像那只手是一条活蛇。“我......我......”

他猛地站了起来，穿过苗木的身边，仓促地冲向了门口。他还没来得及和他说话，或者跟着他出去，狛枝就离开了。


	8. 未来机关

苗木已经有一天没有和别人进行真正的交谈了。昨天神座和狛枝之间的混乱让他筋疲力尽。在那之后他便小睡了一会儿，醒来时发现晚餐正摆在桌子上等着他。接下来的时间里他一个人也没见到。

第二天早上，狛枝像往常一样带着食物出现了，但是这个平时充满活力的男孩不愿再说话。他只是用压抑的嗓音简短的回答了苗木，就像面对被卷起的报纸的小狗一样，躲开了年轻的幸运儿。午餐和晚餐时，这种情况再次发生，直到苗木为狛枝的行为感到内疚——尽管他知道这只与神座和那张照片有关。

他无精打采地四处闲逛，检查墙壁上并不存在的缺陷，以此来消磨时间。毫无疑问，这些墙并不是为了逃跑而建造的，于是他靠在墙上，什么也不去想。小钟的滴答声变成了背景音乐。他想睡觉但又不想移动。最后，他支撑起足够的意志力，爬上了床。又翻了个身，背对着吃了一半的晚餐。

他睡得不安稳，夜里醒了好几次。他最后一次醒来时，身体发冷，浑身发抖，在意识到自己满身是汗后，他洗了个淋浴，但即使热水也不能使他暖和起来。一种崭新的焦虑感由内而外地吞噬着他。

他戳了戳被挖出来的大熊手掌，随即惊恐地发现这只熊的尖爪子并没有被拔掉。他立刻把爪子藏在床底下——那些东西 _很危险_ ——尽力遗忘爪子的存在。

第二天早上，等狛枝带着早餐进来时，已经是早上八点了。他似乎并没有因为看到苗木躺在地毯上而感到困扰。苗木几乎又要无视他了——直到他看到狛枝在微笑。

“狛枝君！”苗木爬着坐了起来。

“早上好！”另一个男孩高兴地说。他脸上挂着熟悉而温暖的微笑。昨天缠绕在他身上的痛苦一点痕迹也没有。又回到熟悉的模式，苗木忍不住微笑回应。

不过，他还是不得不问：“没事吧？你昨天精神很不好。”

狛枝挥挥手表示不在乎。“很抱歉让你目睹了这一切。我有点忘乎所以了，但现在好多了。毕竟，美妙的事就要发生了！”

美妙？苗木不知道是该高兴，还是该害怕。“这是什么意思？”

“嗯，因为拿到带有那张照片的相册完全是坏运气，这意味着我现在随时都会有好运！”他拍了拍手，看起来就像圣诞前夜的小孩子。“如果我们真的很幸运，那这对我们两个都有好处。”

“我不懂你的意思。”

狛枝摇了摇头，压低了自己的呼吸声。“我还以为你也应该有运气这种天赋呢。厄运之后总会有好运，就像绝望之后才会有希望。”

“......它不是这样的。”

狛枝咧嘴微笑。手撑在胯上，直视着苗木说：“抱歉，苗木君，但这是我唯一擅长的领域。让我给你举个例子。你知道我中过彩票吗？”

“真的吗？”哇， _真是_ 幸运。但是，狛枝不是在说好运和坏运气是如何并存的吗——

“那甚至不是我的票，我是在绑架我的人的垃圾堆里找到的！”

“......什么？”

“你可以说，在希望之峰，我几乎是我们班最富有的人。我不只是中了彩票。我还有一大笔遗产，在我的父母被一颗流星撞死后，我得到了全部的赔偿。”

一颗......什么？

“你知道被流星击中的可能性有多大吗？在飞机上？在飞机被劫持的时候！你知道这有多难以置信吗？这不会发生的！如果在电视节目上看到这种事，就连我也会说，这种事绝无可能发生。”

狛枝说得越多，他就越上气不接下气。他弓着腰，浑身颤抖，双臂环抱着肚子，好像很痛苦。伴随着他喘着的粗气，笑声传了过来。然而这一次，它并不可怕，而是非常的可怜。

“太可怕了，”苗木说。

“不，不，不！不是的！这是 _好运_ 。这就是为什么我那么有钱！看到了吗？最终一切都会好起来。”

“如果你的家人真的被杀了，那就不是好运气，再多的钱也不值得。”

狛枝的笑声愈发高且疯狂，直到他的声音嘶哑，然后变成了哑声。

“没关系，苗木君。”最后气息又回转了过来，狛枝喘着气说道。“一切最终都会解决。我是超高校级的幸运儿。当这类事情发生时......是的，事情总是会变得更好，不是吗？这就是你的运作方式，对吧？无论超高校级的绝望给你带来了什么，你总是期望着未来，希望明天一切都会更好。所以，你只需振作起来，静待隧道尽头的那束光。因为......因为这就是希望！这就是本质！所以，没必要为任何事而沮丧，因为希望一直都在，它会让一切变得完美！”

狛枝的笑容有些破损，更像是多年压力下形成了裂缝。他真的是这么想的吗？如果是这样，那就可以理解了，对吧？苗木现在看着他，并没有看到一个疯子或者恶毒的人。他只是坏掉了。

“狛枝君......”

苗木伸出手，他的手半路停了下来。他真的可以这么做吗，即使在另一个男孩做了这么多事之后？

他看了看狛枝干瘪无力的身躯。

是的，他可以。

他伸出手，握住狛枝的肩膀。

“你不必一直把它埋在心里，假装一切都好，”苗木平静地说。“我知道这让你很烦恼。我知道你认为我太重要或者值得被关心，但事实并非如此。我......我真的很抱歉让你经历这一切。”

“你......你为什么要道歉......？哈哈哈哈，我才是那个理解希望的人......”

狛枝笑得太厉害了，他跪倒在地。

* * *

办公室里昏暗的灯光使这位老人看上去比实际更虚弱。深深的皱纹突出了他的年龄，他坐在那里的办公桌可能只是为了支撑，而不是为了彰显地位。一个年轻得多的男人站在他身边，仿佛试图进一步说明这位老人的年迈。总而言之，年轻人看上去很精神，尖下巴构成了一张纤细的脸庞，他有一双倾斜的长眼睛。苍白的皮肤和银白的头发，浅色衣服被熨烫过，他们联合在一起，传达了一个强有力的信息：这不是一个能被轻视的人。

房间里还有一个人。这个人没有靠近其他人，而是倚靠在另一堵墙上。一顶白色的软呢帽落在他浅棕色的头发上。他放松的举止与另外两个形成了鲜明的对比，即使有人敲门，他仍然保持着原来的姿态。

老人说：“黄樱君，你能去开门吗？”

那个戴软呢帽的男人走到门口打开了门。一双紫色的眼睛迎接了他。他对那个无动于衷的女孩笑了笑，然后挪到一边让她进去。

五个人走进了办公室。他们被带到老人和办公桌前面排成弧形的五把等候椅前。那个紫色头发的女孩占据了中间的座位（让她的金发同伴感到沮丧），其他四个人依次围着她坐下。

大家都安顿下来后，老人说：“感谢大家同意这次会议。”

雾切响子点点头。“不必感谢我们。我们才要对你们为我们提供庇护所表示感激。”

黄樱笑着说，“那个‘我们’也包括尊敬的十神白夜吗？”

金发碧眼的继承人怒视了对方一眼，然后转向一边。“同过去的情况相比，贵公司提供的内容很......适当。”

黄樱似乎觉得这个回答很有趣。也许是为了谈话的顺利进行，老人选择再次开口说话。

“请允许我自我介绍一下。我是未来机关主席天愿和夫。”他用下巴指着身边那个脸色苍白的人。“这位是宗方京助，我们的二把手。“他，”他向那个戴软呢帽的男人示意，“就是黄樱公一。”

雾切说：“我想您已经清楚我们的身份了。”

天愿点点头，“是的，全世界都知道幸存者六人组的名字。”

一提到那个头衔，学生们立刻就有了反应。雾切原本毫无表情的表情变得坚如磐石。十神的下巴绷得紧紧的。叶隐清了清嗓子，盯着墙壁。腐川咬着嘴唇，双手紧握，而朝日奈紧张地瞥了一眼同学们。

”我、我们都知道你为什么想、想和我们谈话”腐川用一种像是低声细语的同时嘶嘶作响的声调讲到。

“请不要误解我们的意图，”天愿说。“我们计划营救任何幸存者，无论对方是谁。不过，我们确实希望苗木诚是其中之一。”

“找回他是您的首要目标，对吗？”雾切的措辞使它听起来像是一个疑问，但很明显她不需要对方的回答。

叶隐挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“我不明白，这个小家伙有什么特别的？”

“苗木诚应该为超高校级的绝望的失败负责。”这是宗方第一次开口说话，他强有力的声线像刀子一样划过整个房间。

“公关。”十神嘲笑道，仿佛这个想法有失身份。“这就是你对他的打算。”

“我不否认，”天愿说。“无论谁指挥苗木君，都会在世界上获得相当大的影响力。然而，让他远离那些滥用权力的人同样重要。”

“如果他真的那么重要，你们为什么要等这么久才找到我们？”十神质问道。

天愿沉重地叹了口气。而另一方面，宗方则面带怒意，好像十神的问题是对他个人的侮辱。他慢慢地从桌子后面走出来，一边交替注视着十神和雾切，一边解释。“你们离开学院时，我们已经部署了一支救援队。但我们不知道的是，绝望残党也已经部署了他们自己的代理人，神座出流。我们认为，他的任务是阻止我们两个团体之间的接触。”

“一个人让你们的整个团队瘫痪了，”雾切怀疑地重复道。

“神座出流不是一个普通人。”天愿说：“他是世界顶尖科学家和工程师的产物。说他是人可能是不正确的。”

“我们跑题了，”宗方尖锐地瞥了一眼天愿，“我们需要知道苗木身上发生了什么事。”

“......是我的错。”

全部目光都转向了超高校级的游泳选手。朝日奈眼睛低垂，低着头，眨着眼睛忍住了泪水，低声说出了那三个字。她阻断了雾切安慰自己的意图，紧紧地抱住自己，好像感到了寒冷。“如果我再快一点，如果我不是那么愚蠢，我们就能救他了。”

“嘿，这不是你的错，”叶隐说，试图向朝日奈竖起大拇指。

“那、那是因为这是你的错，白痴！”腐川争辩道。

“这又是为什么！？”

黄樱把他的软呢帽向上倾斜，以便更好地观察这些争吵不休的学生。“还有其他人没搞清状况吗？我认为你们这些孩子应该从头开始讲。”

“由我来吧。”雾切把她的手整齐地摆在腿上。“我们发现了一家旧百货商店，希望能在里面找到补给品。由于面积大，我们同意分成两人一组。并保持着彼此呼喊能听到的距离，我希望如果有需要，我们能够互相帮助。”

“那是你犯的第一个错误，”十神说，表现的像是他从一开始就不同意侦探的计划。“你真不该让苗木和那个白痴配对。”

“我不记得你反对过，”雾切尖锐地指出一点。“无论如何，苗木君选择了叶隐君作为搭档。他可以告诉你们接下来发生了什么。”

他们等待着。朝日奈不得不踢了叶隐一脚，才让他意识到该轮到自己说话。“哈、哈？哦，是的。我和苗木在后面找吃的。当我们走过一条过道时，我想我看到了幽灵，所以我过去看了一下——”

“你们应该呆在彼此能够到的地方，”雾切咬紧牙关说。

“我忘了，好吗？不管怎样，我有点和他失去联系了。但我发誓，我马上就去找他了！但是......呃......我发现他的时候他有些不对劲。他迷迷糊糊的，旁边还有个奇怪的家伙。”

“这个人长什么样？”宗方马上问道。

”白头发，穿连帽衫，呃，有点高？”

房间里的三个大人交换了一下眼神，雾切和十神注意到了这一点。

“接下来呢？”宗方说。

“好吧，呃呃......”

腐川指责的直指叶隐。“他像、像个懦夫一样逃走了！他没有告诉我们任何人，直到主人拦下了他。”

”拜托！我能怎么办？那家伙有枪——”

“它没有射出子弹，”雾切冷冷地说。“如果有他就会用的。考虑到你发现苗木君时他的状态，合乎逻辑的结论就是这把枪射出的是麻醉镖。接着叶隐的叙述，当我意识到发生了什么，我能推断出他们最有可能的逃跑路线。前一天下雨了，所以我们一出门就发现了绑架苗木君的人要去哪里的足迹。之后我们便一路跟着他们。”

她的话语引起了一片哀伤的沉默。雾切从不是一个会表达情感的人，但如果有人注意，他们会发现她的手握成了拳头。

“你弄丢了他们？”宗方提出。

“是因为我。”朝日奈把这些话吐了出来。“其他人跟不上，所以雾切桑和我去追苗木君。我们找到他们了。然后我便追赶他们，我都赶上了，如果我不是 _那么愚蠢_ 的话，我早就抓住他了......我当时正在穿过一座建筑物，被什么东西绊倒了。这让我很生气，所以我抓住它，想把它扔向那个带走苗木君的家伙......”

又是一片寂静。

“目前的结论是，这个物体的撞击足以触发一枚未爆炸的地雷。”雾切说：“不管是什么，它摧毁了苗木君和绑架者身后的建筑，把我们隔开了。我们能够找到一条替代路径，但这花费了宝贵的时间。之后我们便再次追踪踪迹，但最终，我得到了确凿的证据，证明苗木君被装进某种运载工具运走了。”

“因为运气不好把那孩子弄丢了，是吧？”黄樱叹了口气，放下软呢帽，遮住眼睛。

“还有什么可以告诉我们的吗？”宗方回答。

五个学生中有四个摇了摇头。其中一个却没有反应。腐川紧张地咬着下唇。她的脸因为神经紧绷慢慢地升温。

“她、她可能看到了什么，”腐川说。“但她可、可能也没有......”

“问问也无妨，”天愿说，“对我来说，她也没有什么好怕的。”

公一朝着宗方的方向露出坏笑，“也许你想回避下，你可能会有危险。”

宗方怒视着他。他拉开书桌的一个抽屉，拿出一个小袋子。当他把一些东西倒进自己手里时，他问向腐川：“人格的改变是由打喷嚏引起的，是吧？如果你准备好了，我要和灭族者·翔谈话。”

腐川闭上了眼睛。“好吧。但如果她屠杀了所有人，你、你不能怪我！”

宗方把粉撒在她脸上。

“啊...... _阿嚏_ _！_ ”

一瞬间发生了变化。

“哎呀，这儿是怎么了？”灭族者·翔在刹那间已经在椅子上站起来了。她高高在上，拉长的舌头嗖嗖地摆动着，品尝着空气中的滋味。“这地方比上次大断电的黑暗时期好多了。主人，我们是不是该踩过他们冰冷的尸体占有它们呢？”

“没有必要，”十神说。“我们现在是合作伙伴。”

_“_ _咔呀_ _哈哈哈哈_ _！_ _”连环杀手的笑声像是指甲_ _刮_ _在黑板上。“_ _又_ _有人_ _承认_ _了我_ _主人_ _的_ _伟大_ _，是吗？只_ _是_ _记住_ _......_ _”剪刀_ _被取_ _出来了。“主人是我的！所以不要_ _打任何鬼主意_ _。”_

灭族者·翔环顾四周，像一只自鸣得意的猫一样沐浴在关注中。但随机她皱起了眉头。“嘿，诚萌在哪儿？”

宗方眯起眼睛，“你是在说苗木诚吗？”

“是的，是的，巨无霸。他去哪儿了？”连环杀手的脸上忽然掠过一丝异样，近乎悲伤。“他不决定跟棉花糖走，是吗？”

“棉花糖——！”几个人纷纷说到，但是雾切问了一个实际的问题：

“你看见那个白发男孩了吗？”

“哈？哦，你是说狛枝凪斗吗？是，他是上一级学生之一。超高校级的幸运学生之类的。”

“你到底看到了什么？”十神问道。

“哦，如果你要 _这么_ _问_......让我想想。”灭族者·翔点着下巴。“他滔滔不绝地说要把苗木带到一个安全的地方。听起来不错，但是后来他告诉我他只想带走苗木亲。呸！好像那个骨瘦如柴的家伙比我的主人更有资格拥有一个安全的地方。所以我让棉花糖在我把他剪碎前赶紧滚！不管怎样，巨无霸永远不会接受他的要求。”

沉默随之而来，因为灭族者故事暗示的内容被理解了。

朝日奈胆怯地用充满希望的声音问道：“那么，苗木君还好吗？”

宗方和天愿交换了一下眼神。

“狛枝凪斗是超高校级的绝望组织的知名成员，”宗方只是这样说。

朝日奈又低下了头，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。他们都知道被绝望组织抓走的人的命运。

“没有证据表明苗木君已经死亡，”天愿温和地说。“我们仍有理由相信他还活着。”

“几率有多大？”雾切平静地问。

“考虑到当时的情况，这种可能性实际上非常大，”天愿对惊讶的学生们说。“狛枝凪斗的动机与其他的超高校级的绝望大相径庭。另外，如果绝望 _已经_ 杀死了苗木君，他们会将行刑过程全世界播送。但事实上，捕获苗木诚这一事实对公众来说仍然是个秘密，这让我怀疑狛枝凪斗一开始是否有意伤害他。”

雾切的眼睛微微睁大。“你是说......”

“是的，我们有可能救他。”

“狛枝会把他带回他们的总部，”宗方说。“如果我们分散残党的注意力，就可以让一个小型战术小组闯进去找到他。”

“你们会去做的，对吧？”朝日奈问道。她看起来准备加入灭族者·翔并站在了她的椅子上。“你们要去救他？”

天愿说：“放心吧，我们一心想将诚从绝望的魔爪中解救出来。”


	9. 第一个希望

尽管他决心离开这里，苗木发现自己的生活作息早已养成。每天早上，他会在狛枝带着早餐来的一小时左右前醒来。这期间打发时间的方法主要是把自己整干净，然后盘算着该问另一个少年什么问题。在差不多八点整（狛枝非常守时），狛枝将首次出现。在苗木吃饭的时候，狛枝会在房间四处打扫卫生。苗木曾试图说服大一点的男孩他可以自己来，只要给他一些事做就好，但是狛枝坚持认为‘不应该让这些琐碎小事弄脏超高校级的希望的手’。不过他也确实成功地争取到了对卫生间的清洁权。出于对他的尊敬，从一开始狛枝就避开了那个房间。

虽然苗木不慌不忙，但他总是在九点前吃完饭。之后他会和狛枝谈谈，并推测这位幸运儿的状态。到目前为止，狛枝的情绪仍被明确定义为“快乐”，但苗木不能忘记他反转的速度有多快。

一旦狛枝离开，苗木就开始大神的日常锻炼。这花了他大约两个小时，午饭前留了一个小时来洗澡，并在污水中拧干他的脏衣服以去除汗臭，然后把它们挂在淋浴杆上晾干（确保狛枝不知道他在干什么，这位幸运儿似乎对苗木的旧衣服总是潮湿的事并不在意）。第二天早上，它们会被放进狛枝提供的洗衣篮。一天中剩下的时间他就用来打盹。

午间除了食物，狛枝还会带一箱他在附近城市找到的东西。苗木在晚饭之前的时间就用这些东西来打发。每一件物品都花了比以往更久的时间来细致检查和判断。那些他不喜欢的会放回到箱子里。对于他喜欢的，他会花费不成比例的时间来决定它的去处。他发现自己经常需要重新整理架子上的所有东西......真不知为何。等新物品挑选完了，他就设法从他的收藏中找些乐子。

晚饭后是最糟糕的。那段时间基本上无事可做。即使他尽可能的拖延与狛枝的谈话时间，他仍然需要独处很久，一直到天亮。开始的几天还不错，事实上，他为此感到高兴。但到了周末，看到狛枝走出那扇门，他的笑容便消失了，取而代之的是一种冰冷、空虚的渴望。

带着这种不安的感觉，他躺在床上，又结束了一天。他不得不说，这种新生活比他想象的要平静得多。

他早该知道这不会持续太久。

_砰！_

苗木惊醒了。

“狛枝！狛枝，给我滚出来！”

他脖子后面的汗毛都竖起来了。警报在他的脑海中响起，哀号着这不正常，不应该有人在这——

_砰！_

“我知道你一直在偷我的衣服，混蛋！你到底有什么毛病？”

他的喉咙干得几乎无法吞咽。门似乎在重重的敲击声中嘎嘎作响。他们随时会打开门然后......然后......

但是后来对方的语气改变了。他的声音变得更快，更冷静，但仍然具有压迫性。如果苗木仔细听，他觉得还能听到狛枝的声音。那......那也好不到哪去。但是狛枝会保护他的，对吗？

一种想要藏匿自己的冲动吞噬了他。他半爬半跑地进了浴室，随手关上了门。房间里没有藏身之处。因此，他团坐在地板的中央，让自己显得尽可能的小而不起眼。

几分钟后，他听到卧室的门开了。没一会儿，有人敲了敲浴室的门。

“苗木君，你得出来了。”

他 _很_ 高兴听到了狛枝的声音。

苗木打开门，狛枝立刻抓住他的胳膊，把他拉进卧室。

“如果吵醒你了，我真的很抱歉，但我们得走了。”

“Z、走？”苗木重复着，在狛枝把他推向房间出口后，无意识地把脚放在了地上。“发生了什么事？”

“有人来了，”狛枝只说了这么一句，“我得把你弄走。”

弄走？他们要去别的地方？那就意味着他终于可以离开这个房间了......

现在是逃跑的时机吗？

狛枝抓住了通向外面的门把手。

它转动起来。

一片黑暗迎接他渴望的双眼，随着视力的调整，眼前逐渐出现黑色的轮廓和阴影。橙红色的灯光就像火把一样，连接着卧室外的走廊。苗木盯着它。脸上掠过的凉风比最清新的风还要甜美。狛枝跨过门槛，一瞬间，他脱离了对方接触。

苗木采取了行动。当狛枝转身的时候，他悄悄地溜到他身后，朝另一个方向跑去——

然后一声尖叫，好像有什么坚硬而尖锐的东西戳进了他的脚背。他侧身砰地摔在粗糙的地面，手臂落在一片沙砾上，苗木疼的直喘气。

“苗木君！”

苗木紧紧地闭上了眼睛，不仅仅是因为疼痛，还因为羞耻。他才走了两步，几乎没有什么进展，以至于狛枝甚至没有意识到他的俘虏试图逃跑。相反，在他紧张地扫视过道的时候，狛枝还是时刻担心他。真是倒霉透顶。

“苗木君，请原谅我厚颜无耻的触碰。”

怎么——？

当狛枝把他拖抱到肩膀上的时候，他无意识中发出了一声仓促的惊叫。苗木像一个麻袋一样悬在那里，他抓紧了狛枝的衬衫后面的布料，这样年纪大一点的男孩跑步时的推挤就不会将他撞出去。

“我忘记拿你的鞋了，”狛枝说，不知怎么的，他在跑步的时候仍保持了平常的语调。“我们在这里被袭击过几次——没一次成功;真是绝望的境地——没有人愿意费心去清理大厅的碎渣。多么愚蠢的错误。我真是一无是处！”

在其他时间，其他地点（他们之间也是另一种关系），苗木可能会告诉狛枝他并不是一无是处。但是这次，他正忙于记忆大楼的内部结构。他们在第一个走廊的尽头右转，通向第二个走廊，这里和他们之前经过的那个走廊非常相似。他无法确定大厅和地板的颜色，但是它们看起来很光滑，就像你在学校里可以看见的地板。走廊的灯光留下了大片阴影，但苗木仍怀疑他们是否可以隐藏他。也许他可以蜷缩起来？墙壁底部就有一块大小合适的地方，灯光照不到。

狛枝再次右转，苗木不得不挡住他的眼睛免受突然的光亮的刺激。左边的墙开了一排窗户，都对着明亮的月亮。他们沐浴在银色的光辉中，月光照亮了外面的大地。它看起来没有希望之峰外面的世界那么糟糕;超高校级的绝望使用的东西和建筑物可能都来自这个城市，但破坏已经足够了，苗木知道穿过那里并非易事。

 _但是如果我真的出去了，我应该_ _可以很容易_ _躲起来，_ 他心里想。这份确信使他满怀希望。是的，他可以这样做！

窗户消失在身后。狛枝到达了目的地。他敲了敲一扇光面门，耐心地等待着，苗木仍然被扛在肩上。

门开了。

神座注视着他们。

狛枝紧张地轻声笑了笑，“一份惊喜！”

等他走进神座的房间中央时，狛枝仍没有把苗木放下来。当狛枝开始准备解释的时候，苗木获得了观察大门的良好视野。

“九头龙君！”

这是什么解释——？

神座说，“很明显。”

显然，这个解释对神座出流来说足够了。

“我预测你一分钟前会到，”神座说。“发生了什么？”

狛枝回答，“苗木君绊倒了。”

苗木扭动着身子，试图面对狛枝。“是这样，但是这不是很重要，不是吗？出了什么事？”

“我必须从别的地方给你带衣服，九头龙君是唯一一个和你差不多尺寸的，”狛枝带着灿烂的微笑说。“他发现我在做什么了。不过没关系。他们不会知道我 _为什么_ 要拿的。他们认为我疯了。”

_......_ _天啊，我_ _真_ _想知道他们为什么会这么想。_

狛枝慢慢地把苗木放到地上。他用手扶住苗木的背以防他摔倒，然后这只手又慢悠悠地上移，直到贴在他的肩上。他们现在的站位就是这样：狛枝蜘蛛般细长的手紧紧握住苗木的肩膀，苗木抬头望着他。这个白发男孩眯着双眼，满面笑容;如果对方是一个孩子的话，那会是令人作呕的可爱。

“不用担心衣服，”狛枝告诉他。“我可以拿到更多，但它们可能尺寸不合。我明早再来接你。没关系吧，神座君？”

“无所谓。”苗木向后瞥了一眼神座，感到困惑和一丝惊慌。上次见到神座时，他真的以为这个少年会攻击狛枝。现在他们又在一起轻松地交谈起来。仿佛最近的争吵从未发生过。苗木不在的时候，他们有没有道歉和好？神座真的能做到吗？苗木直觉他不会。这意味着......什么？他们默契的同意放过此事？将它从脑海中抹去？

......难道神座只是 _厌倦了_ 恼怒？

不知何故，最后一种可能性是最让他害怕的。

“别自寻死路，好吗？”狛枝轻轻地说，就像警告苗木外面下雨要穿外套一样。他身子前倾，好像想将他们的额头贴在一起，然后便跑出了门。

神座朝门口走去。他紧紧盯着苗木。从容地从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，锁上了锁。

“那是作弊，”他说。翻译一下就是：今晚别想溜走。“睡在浴缸里。”

“......我宁愿睡地板，至少还有地毯。”

神座耸肩，回到床上。“有那么一瞬间，事情变得并不无聊。”

“他总是让你觉得有趣，”苗木悻悻地说。

“你不能预测运气，它是非理性的。”

苗木没说什么。他环顾了一下神座的房间。这里和他的监禁室很相似，有着同样的家具和墙纸，但还是有很大区别。神座的地板上到处都是垃圾，翻开的书本散落一地，书页皱皱巴巴的，像被主人被扔到了一边。很多东西，大部分是智力谜题，它们被随意地摆放在架子和桌子上，都解决了。苗木翻阅着一本很大的数独书，问道：“你花了多长时间完成这些的？”

“十分钟。”

书从他手中滑落。“怎么做到的？”

“它们很简单，很无聊。”

这些看起来并不容易。十分钟......神座甚至不可能读完所有谜题。

苗木眨了眨眼睛，把目光从书上移开。转向他们房间最重要的不同之处——当他第一次看到它时，他屏住了呼吸。

是一扇窗户。

外界的凉爽从玻璃窗中散发出来。苗木把手放在门闩上，笨拙地摸索着另一只门闩。他不想跳——他们在二楼——他只是想感受一下外面的世界。想知道这一起不是他的幻想。他终于找到了锁，窗户开了。他探出头来，月光洒在他的脸上，就像是被日光亲吻了一下。

他的眼睛开始灼烧，苗木合上双眼，紧咬下唇。没关系......他会没事的......他不能在这里崩溃。他必须集中注意力。他必须继续前进。

他睁开眼睛。走廊的窗户有很好的视野，可以看见周围的城市，但是这个新角度可以让他看到支撑他的建筑周围的区域。令他沮丧的是，他发现那里光秃平坦——可能是为了阻止攻击者。毫无疑问，这座城市里很容易躲藏身影，但到达那里之前的那段路程则完全不同。他会完全暴露。除非好运加成，否则白天逃跑是不可能的。夜晚也不是很好。从这里，他可以看到几个人影在地面巡逻。他不能指望自己跑得比他们快。

......他以后再担心吧。他的下巴靠在窗边，沐浴在世界的光辉之中，他极度渴望回到那个世界。

_我_ _希望其他人都没事。_

看见四处的残骸让他想起在这里生存是多么艰难。尤其是如果他们计划发起救援行动的话，他的朋友的处境将会多么困难。他都有些希望他们不要这样做。自从他们离开希望之峰以来，他似乎就一直在制造麻烦。

他突然累了，便靠着窗下的墙坐了下来。神座正躺在房间另一边的床上，双手交叉放在脑后，看向天花板。苗木把他的腿收起来，交叉着，不愿意让他的四肢露出来，将自己的脆弱暴露在外......并不是说他觉得神座会咬它们什么的。

他坐立不安。受伤的脚仍在打颤。不过感觉很迟钝。这不会妨碍他逃跑的。但以后他得更加小心自己的脚了——

他突然意识到。万一他再次冲出外围，他如何处理缺少鞋子的问题？他已经出去过了。它并不温柔。地面坚硬、尖锐、且参差不齐。如果他想跑，他会把脚切成薄片。

幸好他发现了这点。

_......_ _也许在那块石头上绊倒是好运而不是厄运。_

神座没有在关注他。于是，苗木溜到房间的边缘，寻找着。当他找到他需要的东西后，他将它们一把抓住，藏在他的帽衫里，然后迅速转过身来，神座似乎没有注意到。他一动不动——

“把它们放回去。”

苗木只是更紧地抓住神座的鞋子。“狛枝君拿走了我的。如果我不能找到替代品，那逃跑就毫无意义。”

过了几秒钟，神座叹了口气，“好吧。”

接着是一段漫长的令人尴尬的沉默，苗木不得不打破这片寂静。

“你在干什么？”

“......你瞎了吗？”

苗木眨了眨眼，“抱歉，你看起来什么都不在干——”

“这就是我正在做的。”

“哦。”苗木转了个身，把胳膊放在鞋子下面，这样鞋子就不会掉出他的连帽衫了。“这难道不无聊吗？”

“一切都很无聊，”神座说。他单调的声线让苗木觉得对方也是认真的。

“这些书你都看过了？”苗木指着周围散落的小说问道。

“情节可以预测，”他说。“曲折显而易见。”

苗木浏览了几本书的标题然后认出了它们，这显然不对。或者本不该如此。

“爱好呢？你有什么爱好吗？”苗木问。

“没有意义，”神座说。“一旦你掌握了某项技能，它就开始乏味。”

“但这要花多长时间——？”

他又叹了口气，“我生来就是这样的。”

“怎、怎么会？”

神座的头转了一下，“你从没问过狛枝我的才能。”

“我试过一次，但是狛枝君不想让我问。”

“因为我在那里。你可以在我离开后问。”

“但如果狛枝君不想让我知道，那就意味着它是一个秘密，不是吗？由他来告诉我不礼貌......”

神座的头完全转过来，“你在这方面非常糟糕。很少有人故意破坏自己的逃亡计划。”

“我不是......我只是出于礼貌......”他的脸颊越来越红。“嘿，神座君，这是不是表示你不介意告诉我你的天赋？”

“我 _是_ 天才。”神座回过头继续望向天花板。

“我不明白。”

“我被设计出来的唯一目的就是获取天赋。不管这项技能有多么晦涩或复杂。我是天赋本身的化身：完全高于你们超高校级的层次。”

这既说得通，又说不通。这与他对神座的了解相吻合，但仍然留下了一个问题：如何做到这一点。人不是生来就是这样的，对吧？但是，狛枝说......

“神座君......你是第一个超高校级的希望，是吗？”

“是的。”

苗木没再说什么。

云彩聚集在天空中，使月亮黯然失色。外面下了一场小雨。苗木站了起来，透过窗户望着这片失落之城。他伸出手，把雨点捧在手掌间，雨点在旁边的玻璃上弹回来，发出悦耳的丁当声。虽然水看起来很干净，但闻起来有被污染的味道。他把胳膊伸了回去，呆呆地看着水滴从他的手指滑过，落在地毯上。

“神座君，你为什么要帮她？”

“为什么要告诉你？”

尽管他怀疑神座可能看不到，但他还是耸了耸肩。

“神座君，如果你拥有全部的才能，你能解决所有问题吗？你能逆转江之岛君的所作所为吗？”

“我为什么要这么做？那个世界对我来说不值一提。”

苗木吞下了他自发的抗议。他不想大喊大叫，也不想让神座生他的气。淅淅沥沥的雨声和明亮的月光给了他一种近日来难得的宁静。

他转过头，侧着肩，看向神座，“那么，你打算让世界陷入绝望吗？”

神座说，“我不打算以任何一种方式帮助他们。”

“那你打算怎么办呢？我的意思是，拥有所有的天赋却什么都不用做......这难道不会让一切变得毫无意义吗？”

“毫无意义？”双臂没有交叉，红色的眼睛闪着光芒。

“人不是由他们的才能构成的，”苗木说。“它只是其中的一小部分。重要的是他们做了什么，或者不去做什么。用天赋去改变事物，带来希望......这才能真正决定一个人本身。所以，如果你什么都不做，只为了自己利用天赋，那么天赋本身也将一文不值。”

神座没有马上回答，他等了很久，苗木有些焦虑，不得不提醒他。

“......我认识的人也是这么想的。也有人不相信才能本身便是一切的答案。”他凝视着自己举起的手，皱着眉头，慢慢地移动着手指，好像不确定这些手指是不是属于他。

苗木很安静，他不清楚自己是否冒犯了神座。

那个少年再没看向苗木，也没和他对话。谈话结束后，苗木爬到一个角落里，蜷缩起来，试图进入又一个断断续续的睡眠。

（如果那天晚些时候他睁开眼，他可能会发现神座大部分时间都注视着他）。


	10. 超高校级的不幸儿

“......噢，你看看他！他是不是很可爱？”

“狛枝，仅仅因为他一个月前获得了头衔，并不意味着他只有一个月大。”

“这也没什么，反正也没人在乎 _那个_ 苗木君，新的改良版的苗木君更受欢迎！”

苗木惊了一下。他可以感觉到头顶上方的狛枝，而且他肯定听到了狛枝的轻柔低语。他不是很确定神座在哪里，但是如果参考过去的经验，他可能正在床上盯着天花板。

有什么柔软的东西触摸着他的脸颊。他仍然半睡半醒，手臂懒洋洋地伸出来，将它拉近。他换了个姿势。然后想起他把一双鞋藏在帽衫里，而狛枝就在 _旁边_ ，他的眼睛猛地睁开了。谢天谢地，他在入睡前已经蜷缩成一个球，而且他的膝盖很好地掩盖了隆起的部分。

哦，是的。那个柔软的东西？那是另一个黑白熊玩偶。

......苗木不是一个暴力的人，但有时他真的很想揍狛枝的脸。

“你睡得好吗？”狛枝问他。他俯身看着苗木，双手放在膝盖上。

“我睡在了 _地上_ 。”

有那么一会儿，狛枝似乎有些局促不安。然而，很快，那灿烂的笑容又照亮了他的脸。“你很快就会回到你的床上。来吧，我们走！”

“你干什么——？ 嘿！ 别碰我！ ”

“不然我怎么带你呢？ 我不希望你再踩到什么了。”

他把他抱起来。苗木对此无能为力，因为他的双臂缠绕在腹部以遮盖鞋子。他们一定是一对有趣的组合：狛枝，轻佻的足以让人群慌乱，而满面愁容的苗木被新娘式的环抱住。这个场景非常有趣，神座朝他们的方向瞥了一眼。

“我这样不会被发现吗？”苗木咕哝着。

“没关系。昨天和九头龙君的不幸表明今天一切都会好起来。我们不会遇见任何人。”

苗木真的搞不懂运气是怎么运作的，但是狛枝和神座似乎都同意这位年长的幸运儿清楚自己的所作所为。狛枝用脚轻轻推开门，然后他们俩就上路了，狛枝骄傲地挺起胸膛。他迈着敏捷的步伐走着，一副正在完成一项特别使命的模样。

因为，苗木知道，狛枝真的认为他作为人质很重要。

这座城市的废墟在白天看起来很不一样。黑夜掩盖了破坏的程度，给窗外的世界带来了空灵的光辉。但是那银色的月光已经消失了，取而代之的是腐烂的棕色、煤烟和破坏的黑色和火红色。明亮的天空欺骗着底下凡人，用平静的一天的承诺嘲弄着他们。

苗木移开双眼，不安地扭动着身子。

“狛枝君，昨天发生了什么事？”

“没什么有趣的，”他说。“不过，你得再等一段时间，我才能给你找到一套新衣服。”

“他发火了吗？”苗木问道，有点担心答案。据他所知，狛枝一直在从超高校级的黑道选手那里偷衣服。

“当然！”狛枝笑着说。“他......啊......”

突然，狛枝身体向前倾斜，手臂下垂。那个白发男孩用尽全力才让苗木免于触及地面。之后，狛枝气喘吁吁，脸色苍白。

“抱、抱歉，”他说。“现在笑起来很痛。不过我无法控制自己。能和你说话我太开心了。”

 _笑起来很疼_ _......_ _？_

苗木问：“你受伤了吗？”

“我想我的肋骨处有几处擦伤，我没事。”

他当然有事。人的身体不应该下倾那么多，即使是背着别人。在他以前拖着苗木到处跑的时候，狛枝并不像现在这样。伤势肯定是昨天发生的，可能就是在他和九头龙的冲突中受的伤。但尽管现在狛枝走的每一步脸上都带着痛苦，他仍然拒绝松开他的负担——即使苗木主动提出要走路。

苗木开始说话，希望这能帮助狛枝思考其他而不是专注于痛苦。“如果九头龙君认为你偷了他的衣服，他为什么要来敲我的门？”

“哈？哦，我以为你早就知道了。你一直住在我的房间里......你想知道如果你睡在我的房间，我住在了哪里，对吗？我先让你猜三次。”

“我知道你住在隔壁，”苗木说，“但我对这里不是很熟悉，所以我不知道那是什么地方。”

“啊，没错。那是一个储藏壁橱;没人在乎的垃圾的完美去处。”

“......你一直住在壁橱里。”

狛枝的手臂向前收拢，环绕在他的身体周围，紧紧抓住苗木。“没关系。为了超高校级的希望，任何代价都不算太高。能为你做出奉献是我的荣幸。此外，我之所以能得到那个房间，是因为我的同学们非常慷慨，当有更有价值的人出现后我就会放弃它，这才是正确的。”

“但这是你的房间......”然而苗木甚至在说话之前就知道这是没用的。狛枝完全坚信自己所说的一切。

正如白发男孩所说，他们在回来的路上没有遇到任何问题。狛枝把苗木抱进房间，走过摆放饭菜已久的桌子，温柔地把他放在床上。双臂仍然环绕着他的腹部，苗木向他眨着眼睛，不确定他现在被允许做什么。

“家，甜蜜的家，”狛枝喃喃地说，“昨晚的事我真的很抱歉。你现在可以补觉了。”

“呃，好吧......我要去趟洗手间！”

他照做了，移动得很快，狛枝肯定看不出他在隐藏什么。门在身后一关上，他就把鞋子放下，藏在了浴缸里，然后拉上窗帘。他退到门边，检查从那里是否可以看到它们。

暂时可以。

 _神座_ _的脚比我大，但是我应该可以用_ _狛枝_ _给我_ _送_ _的东西_ _做_ _鞋垫。_ 他点点头，对自己的计划感到满意。

当他出来的时候，狛枝正靠在墙上，一只手放在肋骨上。然而，尽管那个大男孩的声音中带着喘息，他的微笑中却没有一丝痛苦。

“如果你不需要别的，我现在就不打扰你了，”狛枝说。

当他蹒跚地走向出口时，苗木看着他，胃在往下沉。一股熟悉的怜悯之情涌上心头。

“狛枝君，我认为你现在不应该到处走动。”

狛枝犹豫地笑了笑，“苗木君，我讨厌成为负担。”

“但是......” _但是你受伤了，而且你可能会再次住进那个壁橱里。_ _即使_ _这_ _里_ _是你的房间_ _......_

苗木深深地吸了一口气，直起身子说：“狛枝君，如果你现在留下来，我会很高兴的。”

狛枝僵住了，有些措手不及。“......留下来？”

“你不应该到处走，”苗木坚定地说。“你......我要你躺下休息一下。在这儿。在你的床上。不是在壁橱里或其他什么地方。”

狛枝勉强挤出一丝微笑，带着几分恐惧。“ _你的_ 床，苗木君。”

“那我要你躺在我的床上。”

“和超高校级的希望在同一个被子下休息......那......那是不可能的。”微笑还在，只是太宽了，露出了太多牙齿。“我不能这样对你。甚至一想到要用我肮脏的身体玷污你的床就让我反胃！这真是令人作呕！光是想到这一点我就应该受到惩罚。”

“你要继续这样四处走动才真让我恶心！”苗木反击道。“你说过，如果我没有什么要求，你就会离开。好的，我有要求。我要你停止伤害自己，躺下来！”

狛枝发出了奇怪的抽吸声，就像卡了的唱片。他的眼睛惊恐的睁大，他看着苗木就像......就像绑架犯是苗木。

是时候采取不同的方法了。苗木说：“你说过你会保护我的，对吗？如果你自己都走不动路了，你又怎么能保护我呢？如果发生了非常糟糕的事情，而你又因为受伤太重而无能为力，那怎么办？你需要休息。为了超高校级的希望，你需要躺在那张床上！”

好了。最后一步应该已经完成了。他几乎可以看到狛枝大脑的齿轮在挣扎着转动。然后，突然间，它们猛地旋转起来，狛枝的整个身体都在颤抖。

“我......我明白了！”狛枝摇摇晃晃地以最快的速度走到床边。他明显地忍住咯咯的笑声，侧身趴在床脚上，用一只手捂住嘴。他自言自语道：“这是 _狗_ 睡觉的地方。没什么大不了的。”

这可能是他从狛枝身上获得的最大程度的合作了。苗木本来可以和他一起坐在床上，但他怀疑这会让狛枝再次抓狂。于是，他把桌子旁的椅子拉到床脚边，坐了下来。

“狛枝君，介意我看看你的肋骨处吗？”

狛枝盯着他。然后，他的嘴唇张开，露出一丝犀利的笑。“......苗木君，你要我为你脱衣服吗？”

 ** **什么**** 。

”B、不！ ** **不！**** 我不——”

“抱歉，抱歉！我觉得这会很有趣。我想放松一下心情，让你笑一笑......这不是一个很好的笑话。”

苗木双手捂着脸。他几乎后悔强迫狛枝留在这里。只是几乎。

“只是......我现在要看看你的肋骨。”

他拉起了狛枝的衬衫。少年那个可怕的笑话在他的耳朵里回响，使得苗木动作非常的小心，不去触碰对方的皮肤。在狛枝右胸腔的下部，有一块紫黑相间的瘀伤，如手掌大小。看起来很痛。苗木完全不明白狛枝是怎么把它藏了这么久的。

“令人印象深刻，不是吗？”狛枝说，眼睛闪着光。“她本来可以轻易地杀了我或者打破它们，但是这个超高校级的剑道家很有分寸。”

苗木说，“尽量不要动得太厉害，好吗？”

“为了你，苗木君，我会让心脏停止跳动。”

深呼吸,就......深呼吸。

苗木无意识地走到房间的另一边，坐了下来。他抓起狛枝找到的一本折了角的书，打开。这本书他以前读过——在世界变得疯狂之前，对他来说这有点太幼稚了，但是总比什么都没有强。能够清空一会儿大脑也是很好的。

他不久就读完了这部小说。他把它放在膝盖上，盯着房间另一端的狛枝。幸运儿闭上了眼睛。他看上去似乎很平静，直到苗木注意到他的脖子有多紧绷。

“狛枝君，你不需要为我牺牲自己。”

“我不介意，”狛枝眼睛闭着，“没有牺牲就没有胜利。”

“这并不意味着你需要痛苦的躺在那里。你这里有个超高校级的护士，是吗？难道你不能从她那里拿到止痛药吗？”

“罪木桑会想让事情变得更糟，”狛枝咕哝道。然后，他的眼睛睁开了。“但既然我是‘超高校级的绝望’的成员，我可以告诉她，如果她帮助我，从长远来看，这个世界会更加绝望......当然，如果她觉得帮助我有辱身份。我也许应该练习一下卑躬屈膝。”

“呃......”他该怎么回答呢？

“......我真的不应该用我那些微不足道的小麻烦来打扰她，”狛枝最后说道，他的声音清楚地表明，他内心的挣扎已到此为止。

“不，你应该去！”苗木说。“因为如果你不的话，我就......我就绝食，除非你去！”

狛枝几乎是瞪着他。“用威胁的手段？真是......令人失望。不过，在你采取更激烈的行动之前，我还是听听你的意见吧。我等会回来。”

他慢慢地站了起来，向门口走去。苗木看着刚刚给他带来奇妙发现的人的麻木地离开了。

他有了一个可以用来对付狛枝的武器： _他_ _自己_ 。

如果他决定饿死自己呢？苗木还没有准备好尝试这样的事情，但假如他准备好了，这会迫使狛枝放他走吗？或者......或者他可以把自己当作人质！他可以告诉狛枝他要自残，除非......算了。他肯定不能做这样的事，而且狛枝也许也清楚。

他不知道如何利用这一新发现，但它一定有意义。

等狛枝回来的时候，他看起来确实好多了。当狛枝在附近休息的时候，苗木仍尽可能地完成他的日常任务。原来另一个幸运儿是可以安静而谦逊的（或者他只是顺应苗木的期待），所以气氛没有他担心的那么尴尬。

晚餐来了又去。夜幕降临了。苗木发现了新发现的用途，并威胁狛枝在这里过夜——他不应该蜷缩在壁橱里，破坏今天的治疗成果。他们都很幸运，因为苗木是如此之矮，即使伸展自己，他的脚仍没有触及狛枝。不过苗木还是能敏感地注意到另一个男孩的存在。

......他比料想的更快的睡着了了。

* * *

对于狛枝来说，一天似乎就是休息的最长时限了。无论苗木怎么努力，他都不能说服狛枝停止每日寻物并送给他的俘虏。苗木的最大极限就是说服了狛枝只在整个建筑翻找，而不是一片杂乱的废墟。

然后又把他一个人留下了，他茫然地盯着门看了整整一分钟。最后，他从迷茫中苏醒过来，回到了他熟悉的日常。

在午饭前的午睡中，他似乎因为听到声响醒了过来。肯定是的，因为在那之后门被开了。苗木激动了一下。这......等等。这感觉不对，时间还早。也许狛枝因为伤口太痛而提前结束了任务。也许他应该腾点地方出来——

“呃....狛枝君，我给你带了更多的止痛药。”

苗木还没意识到发生了什么，就已经转过头来。

超高校级的护士并且是绝望组织的成员，罪木蜜柑站在他面前。当她意识到不，狛枝没有染头发时，她的眼睛震惊地大睁。

“你是......？你是谁？！”护士一边抓着长密的黑发，一边发出一声巨大的哀嚎。

他应该害怕，不是吗？但他没有。他的思绪模糊而遥远，就像一切都是一场梦......

“你是谁？！”罪木尖叫道。

恐怖刺中了他的胸部。他的身体在一阵肾上腺素爆发中爆炸，他下意识地把自己从床边推到地上，苗木瑟缩在床边。她要过来吗？她没有认出他，对吧？他现在该怎么办？

狛枝在哪里？

他被自己的呼吸呛住了，他看不见她，她也看不见他。

直到她看见了他，罪木绕着床尾走来，他们之间再没有任何阻挡。

“......我认识你，你是 _他_ 。”

当她的恐慌和脆弱被纯粹的冷酷取代时，世界停滞了.

“ _你是_ _苗木诚！_ ”


	11. 幕后操作者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崽儿，接下来的两章很可能就是决定故事成败的关键！
> 
> 此外，我既没有玩过也没看过绝少。所以，如果这一章有些地方看起来不对劲，那很可能就是原因。

荒废的房间里传来了液体滴落的声响,冰冷瓷砖铺成的地板早已褪色，墙壁是单调的混凝土。它隐藏在建筑内部深处，自然光无法穿透该巢穴。悬挂在扁平金属桌上方的单盏头顶灯照亮了整个房间。光线在接触墙壁之前逐渐消失在黑暗中，使得空间看起来仿佛没有边际。桌子上摆放着镣铐：皮圈上沾满了旧血。

厚重的房门打开时发出一阵刺耳的吱吱声。一个身着西服的矮个子走进来。软呢帽遮住了脸，只留下一双在黑暗中发光的红色眼睛。男孩走到一边，把门打开，看着一个更加高大强壮的人跨过门槛。新来的人用他有力的双手紧紧地抓住了什么，有什么在哭泣、呜咽和挣扎着。新来的人咕哝了一声，把受害者扔到了房间中央，苗木诚重重地摔在地上，然后爬到桌子底下。

“你这个小混蛋！”超高校级的教练吼道。“我不敢相信他一直都在这儿！”

苗木整个人缠在一条桌腿上，紧紧地闭上眼睛。 _求求你，求求你，求求你求求你_ _——_

“我们干嘛还站在这儿？去把他的头打碎吧！”超高校级的体操运动员喊道。虽然她的皮肤从骨架上松弛的垂下来，但是拳头仍然有力量，击中了另一只手掌。

苗木能 _感觉到_ 教练的脚步，他打算采纳体操运动员的建议。但是最后的超高校级的黑道冷酷地阻止了，说道：“你们是认真的？你想就这样杀了他？”

“反正不管怎样都会死，不如赶紧结束吧！”

“动动你那该死的脑子！不好好利用机会就杀了他也太蠢了。”

“是的。”那个平静的声音渗透出十足的威胁感，苗木忍不住看向她。超高校级的护士怒视着他，一种强烈的危险气息徘徊在她身边。“他谋杀了我的爱人。死亡对他来说 _太_ _过美_ 好！”

他们像饥饿的野兽一样盯着他。围在周围的掠食者的身影将他深深笼罩。即使闭上眼睛，他也能在黑暗中看到那些红眼睛。他把身子贴近桌子，汗水浸透的双手顺着桌腿滑下。

其中一个人从人群中走出来，拔出一把闪着锐光的剑。“少爷，需要我做什么？”

“我说的话你一个字也没听进去吗？我说不要杀他！”

“我知道，我想——”

“但你从来不听，对吗？你真他妈没用，佩子。我不懂为什么还要留着你！”超高校级的黑道对他的下属越是侮辱，他的声音就越是兴奋和喜悦。

“......非常抱歉，请原谅我，少爷。”她的眼睛向下垂着，超高校级的剑道家退后了一步。

等她退回到他身边后，九头龙仍不停地辱骂边古山。除了她的剑，还有其他的武器令人畏惧。超高校级的主厨手里拿着刀，眼神冰冷，在桌子周围打转着。那些附着在超高校级的机械师腰带上的金属工具也不容小觑。

“好吧，如果你们不想杀他，那我们该怎么办？”左右田问道，一边用扳手挠着头。

_（_ _“这就是为什么你只是一个工具，_ _佩子_ _。因为你是一个_ _没有_ _的_ _废_ _——）_

有人提出了一个建议。那太可怕了。下面的一个建议更是如此。寒气席卷了苗木的背部，；他的胳膊紧紧地锁在一起。世界在旋转——

“我要他受苦。”

罪木冰冷刺骨的呼吸喷在他脖子上。他畏缩了一下，仍然紧紧地抓着桌子腿，不愿意松开手中唯一稳固的东西。

“我、我很抱歉，”他说。慌乱的眼神来回扫视，试图捕捉每一个人。但罪木的面容模糊不清。”我想——”

“他在说话！”教练喊道，“他要开始说教了！”

尖锐的牙齿咬在一起。“哎！闭嘴！把你那些蠢话留给自己吧。”

他只看到一道闪光。扳手砰的一声打在他的太阳穴上，黑暗在眼前爆炸。热湿的液体聚集着向下流。他甚至没有感觉到撞击的冲击力。

有人扯住他。他不知道是谁；两个人影在他眼前起舞。头顶灯光刺眼。发生了什么事？

他的后脑勺砰地一声撞在桌面上。一阵令人作呕的剧痛席卷全身，他咳出了苦涩的胆汁。随着砰的一声爆裂声，世界又重新回到了他的眼前，他的大脑开始自我重组，开始理解——

“......把它割下来塞进他的喉咙里，”厨子说。“就像他被自己的话噎住一样，嗯哼？”

他的右脚踝和左手腕被牢固地圈住。无数具身躯包围住他。他不......发生了什么？他不知道。但他还是反抗起来。他的胳膊和腿在他们仅有的一点空间里扭动挣扎着，他不关心自己撞到了什么，撞到了谁。当他们用手抓住皮圈时，他尖叫着，拼命挣扎。

但是后来体操运动员抓住了他的腿，那个教练抓住了胳膊。当他们把他的身体拉直时，苗木死命的大叫。厨师走近了，刀高高举起，黑帮命令他张开嘴巴。他们尝试了几次（“他咬我！”机械师大叫），护士的细长的手指戳进了他的下唇内侧，他的下巴抽搐着，挣扎着想合上嘴——

“......当真？这就是一群超高校级能想到的最好方法？这真是太......令人失望了。”

刀子放低了。

苗木忍住了抽泣。超高校级的绝望们怒视着这个入侵者，就像一群准备进攻的狼。

“闭、闭嘴！”罪木尖叫着说。“我在你的房间里找到的他！”

狛枝随意地耸了耸肩。他漫不经心地捋着袖子。“当然了。明明目标就在眼皮底下，你们这样优秀的人却还在费尽心思的寻找，真让人绝望——”

“是吗？行吧，我们找到他了！”左右田说。“所以，你可以走了，你......你这个迷恋希望的畸形种！”

几个人听到这种侮辱倒抽了一口冷气。狛枝面无表情地盯着左右田。他仍没有向苗木的方向看一眼，苗木发现自己正在拼命地追着对方的目光，乞求狛枝回头看看他，给他一个他会帮助的信号......

“一想到超高校级竟然如此短视......”狛枝沉重地叹了口气。他似乎对这份控诉感到烦恼。“我还以为你们对江之岛君的忠诚超过了我呢。”

拧紧苗木四肢的虎钳松开了。左右田的嘴巴大张。罪木的手指从苗木的嘴里缩了回去，留下了新月形的伤口。她举起颤抖的胳膊，直指着狛枝。

“你怎么敢！”

狛枝笑了，但这是苗木以前从未见过的一种笑。这是一个带着蔑视和不耐烦的微笑，它更适合神座——如果前超高校级的希望有这种表情的话。

“我以为你爱她，罪木桑，”狛枝说。“或者你可能还没有意识到你将要摧毁她的最后一部分？”

“什、什么？”罪木脸色灰白。

“苗木，过来。”

苗木听着。从桌子上下来了，无论是弐大还是终里都没有阻止他的动作。他跌跌绊绊的跑过去扑向狛枝，缩在他身上，躲进宽松的连帽衫里。双臂紧紧地环抱着幸运儿，手里捏着衣服的布料，遮住了超高校级的绝望的视线。狛枝......狛枝来找他了。狛枝会保护他。

狛枝几乎没反应过来。过了一会儿，他的手缠绕进苗木的头发里。拇指揉着，轻轻地抚摸他，就像主人认可了一只无助的宠物。

“啊呀，你们把他弄湿了。”苗木甚至不介意狛枝说的那么大声，让每个人都能听到了。现在他怎么可能对另一个男孩不满？

“嘿！”九头龙喊道，“解释一下之前说的话。”

“还需要我帮你吗？很好。”狛枝稍稍移动了一下，让苗木进一步远离了绝望们的注视。“超高校级的侦探，超高校级的游泳选手......所有人在灾难和绝望前就已存在。只除了苗木君。江之岛是用自己的双手创造了他。”

“那又怎么样？”终里问道，从幸运儿那儿传来尖锐的半噎住的笑声。

“看看他，”狛枝低语。“她在他身上留下了她的印记。我们有责任保护它，不是吗？对于你们其他人来说，他的天赋以这样的方式出现是不幸的......但是这个结果不是最令人绝望吗？想想她最终的创造物反对了她所主张的一切......她一定是故意的。”

狛枝抬起苗木的下巴。他们的目光第一次相遇。狛枝眼睛中洋溢着喜爱之情，但这种喜爱有些不对劲。它带着冷酷，苗木感觉有一种虚无的存在抑制了他们的真实情感。苗木在余光中发现绝望组织的其他成员正盯着他们看。

“她最终的创造物，”终里犹豫地重复道。

“当然！想想吧。如果江之岛女士亲自创造了他，那么......嗯，这难道不意味着他是最接近 _她孩子_ 的人吗？”

这些话很有分量，很明显是针对某个人说的。也许这就是为什么罪木的视线突然变得强烈。

“她的孩子......”罪木重复道。

“别告诉我你真会听他的！”九头龙语喊道。边古山护在他面前，但九头龙把她推到一边，直面狛枝。“他疯了！你怎么会听这种人的话？”

“坏掉的钟一天也会对两次，”狛枝喃喃低语，眼睛始终盯着苗木。

“她的孩子......”罪木小声说。

“去你妈的！你没资格对我指手画脚！”

九头龙向前走，但是罪木抓住他的手臂，边古山立即反应过来举起剑。九头龙语猛地把手臂拽开。

“她的孩子！”罪木压抑着嗓音说。

“白、白痴！狛枝只是在胡说八道。”九头龙理好他的软呢帽。然后，他举起一只手，直指苗木，厉声说。“佩子——”

“......还在争论？真令人厌烦。有个很简单的方法可以解决这个问题。”

苗木无法解释发生了什么变化，但是房间突然间显得狭小了很多。神座站在门口看着他们，他的长发在背后笼罩出一片阴影。整个房间的人都退缩着躲避他。甚至连狛枝也有些僵硬。

神座说：“问问盾子的想法，我们可以联系到她在塔和市的局域数字副本。”

数字副本......？就像Alter Ego？

“我来建立通讯。”神座如来时一般突然消失。

超高校级的绝望们逗留了一会儿，充满了沉默和困惑。神座的提议耗尽了他们所有的能量，像针戳破气球一样消磨了他们的热情。苗木又把脸埋在狛枝的身上。他抖得那么厉害，甚至怀疑如果没有幸运儿的支撑，自己都无法站立。

弐大说：“嗯，我想我们应该去那儿见神座君？”

“把小孩带来，”九头龙对着狛枝吼道，“如果你不来，我们就把你抓去喂田中的宠物。”

狛枝轻轻地哼了声，低下头表示感谢。在其他人走过时，他用友好却谨慎的目光注视着他们。

最后，只剩下他们了。

狛枝立刻把手靠近苗木的太阳穴那儿，移开时手上一片鲜红，“你流了很多血。”

是吗？他没注意到。

“这里。”狛枝轻轻地把苗木从他身上剥下来，然后脱掉他的衬衫。“按在太阳穴上。别担心弄脏了。反正现在到处都是血。”

苗木麻木地服从了，他怔怔地盯着前方，狛枝拉上了他的连帽衫。

“神座君的想法要么是好运，要么是厄运。我真希望我能知道。”狛枝充满迫切渴望地望着那扇门。“我们很快就要上去了，但我需要几秒钟。我不确定他在计划什么。”

苗木什么也没说。他疲惫不堪，又靠在了狛枝身上。狛枝的手臂搂住他的肩，大一点的男生看上去很担心。

“我应该习惯于濒临死亡，”苗木喃喃自语，他想回到自己的房间。

“不要担心，苗木君。别理会我之前说的。我们都很幸运。总会有办法的，我很了解！”

苗木希望自己能有这样的自信。

“这次我可能不该抱你，这会让别人生气的。苗木君，你能走吗？”

他点点头。

“好的，我们走吧。”

* * *

电视屏幕占据了大半个墙壁。当苗木和狛枝进来的时候，绝望组织的其他成员（除了神座）都跪在了屏幕的底部。不止一个人把手贴在玻璃上。神座站在房间的后面，观察着一切。

电视屏幕显示出一片朴素单调的背景，上面只有一张类似王座的椅子，椅子 _上_ 的东西才是值得关注的。黑白熊。或者至少......至少苗木是这么认为的。毫无疑问，那是一只熊，而不是真熊。苗木之所以不愿称之为黑白熊，是因为银幕上的那只熊缺少了黑色的半身。机器熊的中心处有一条缝，那里应该是白色和黑色的分界线，但是这只熊的两边都是白色的。此外，熊的右腿和头顶本该是红眼的地方都缠上了绷带。

而且，这只熊在挥手，并 _微笑着_ 。

“这......这是真的，对吗？”他低声说。狛枝表示同意。

“苗木君！”熊拍着爪子说。“你在这儿！出流已经解释过情况了。”

这绝对、绝对不是真的。苗木退到了狛枝身边，直到他的头碰到了另一个男孩的胸口。“这不是江之岛桑。”

“我吓到他了吗？但我是只好熊，苗木君。”熊的耳朵下垂，表现出它的失望。“噢，我已经很努力地不让自己看起来那么吓人了。”

那只熊听起来很友好。那只熊表现得很友好。它的微笑温暖而可靠。那只黑黑的纽扣眼，长着两条细细的睫毛，恳求他相信它。但他做不到。他不能相信这个机器人，这个机器人是黑白熊的同类，还有着江之岛的名字和声音。

这引起了大家的注意，九头龙冷笑道：“这么说，这孩子很怕他的 _‘母亲’_ ，是吗？”

苗木畏缩着，但他无法反驳。谢天谢地，狛枝张开了嘴——

“不，他可能只是因为尿裤子而感到尴尬。”

......苗木什么都不想管了。

熊用爪子捂住嘴。“我不会因此取笑他的。但是苗木君，你把我当妈妈了吗？”

“你创造了他，”狛枝说。他的下巴托在苗木的头上，伸手抓住小男孩的肩膀。“如果你仔细想想，真正的你应该是死于难产。”

左右田对狛枝说：“......你的脑子真是一团浆糊，知道吗？”

“你不应该捉弄他。我讨厌人们吵架！”熊说。（左右田扑倒在地，哭着道歉）。“不管怎么说，我是男的。所有黑白熊个体都是......”

熊僵住了。苗木眨了眨眼。有那么几秒钟，他以为视频暂停了。

然后，肩膀上下摆动。

“唔噗噗噗噗噗......”苗木的耳鼓被恐惧震响——

“我都忘了我在和谁说话了！”熊大声地宣布，从坐着的姿势跳到站着的姿势。“没关系！百分之百的女性！忽略我之前说的那些蠢话吧。”

然后熊又坐了下来。她短粗的双腿交叉着，爪子搁在膝盖上。

“那么，恶心的垃圾，你想干什么？”

“我只是在尽我的职责培养下一代，”狛枝说。“如果他没有留下任何影响就死了，那是一种浪费。”

“苗木君已经造成了很大的影响！哎呀，真正的我一定感到了绝望，我现在只能幻想......”熊沉重地喘息着，声音中透着欲火。然后，她停顿了一下，问道：“你们其他人怎么样？你们是在帮他，还是只是白痴一样的站那儿？”

一阵犹疑和混乱的大合唱响了起来，弐大先开口说道：“呃，你需要我们帮忙吗？”

罪木颤抖着，紧紧地抱住自己，说道：“如果他真的是你的孩子......”

她的双臂突然像蛇一样环住自己。她的头以不可思议的角度歪向后方，脸上露出一丝病态的甜腻的微笑。

“......那我就把一切都给他。”

熊的笑容消失了。她用呆板的声线说着。“......你知道这就是我在杀戮游戏中困住的并试图亲自杀死的那个同学，对吧？你把超高校级的希望称作超高校级的绝望的孩子。而且......而且你想收养他。我忠诚的下属们将会培养这个杀了我、毁掉我所有辛勤工作的人。”

它的声音带来一片死寂。他能感觉到狛枝一口气吊住。苗木当时可能有些惊慌失措，但他感觉到狛枝转向了神座，于是决定镇静下来。前超高校级的希望意味深长地看着他们，脸上的线条清晰地传递着信息。

“那......那......”

在绷带下面，红色的眼睛闪烁着光芒——

“ _那_ _真是令人难以置信的绝望_ _！_ ”那只熊尖叫起来，就像小孩收到礼物一样。她用爪子给自己扇风。“当我在这些愚蠢、难闻、丑陋的成年人中腐烂、苟且偷生时，我还得每天想着你们对杀死我的凶手阿谀奉承，为他操心！苗木君，你真是懂得如何打动少女的心。”

她......她没意见吗？就这样？这就是说服她的全部方法？苗木一直以为那更像最终审判。

“噢，别那样看着我！”这只熊说，它的身体试图模仿江之岛的“可爱”性格。“我又不是那种只索取却不给予的女孩呀。苗木君，你也从中受益啦。现在，你将成为我们绝望的一员！”

什...... _什_ _么意思_ ？

“大家听到了吗？一定要用我 _全部的爱_ 抚养他。”

熊又笑了起来，向前伸手去够屏幕外的东西，然后电视暗了下来，虽然熊已经走了，但她最后的几个字仍在房间里回响。

九头龙接下来的话很好地概括了每个人的想法。

“行吧，妈的。”


	12. 护士

对于一屋子聚集在一起，让世界陷入了无政府状态的人来说，现在的气氛非常紧张。看起来，九头龙似乎打算独自消化这一事件的转折，并站在角落里生闷气，边古山犹豫不定地在他的肩后徘徊。罪木的脸紧贴着屏幕上熊之前呆过的位置，但是她的眼睛越过苗木的头，瞪向狛枝。两人之间似乎陷入了某种僵局，苗木不知道为什么。神座在房间的后面，不再关注他们。绝望组织的其他成员尴尬地站在一旁，好像想说什么。

教练终于采取了行动。他揉着脖子后面，脸上露出明显的勉强的微笑，说：“好吧，我们之前因为失去了一个成员而感到不安。我想没有必要再为此感到绝望了。”

“阿。如此美妙的绝望缘主就这样消失了。”有那么一会儿，左右田看起来像是要哭了。“但是，嘿，我想这本身就是绝望！”

“是的，是的。随便吧。我们还得决定怎么对付那边的小学生！”终里用力地指着苗木——

罪木倒吸了一口气，把她的胳膊撞飞了。“他的名字不是小学生！对不对，小甜心？”

......她刚才......她是不是真的......她为什么那样看着他？

“他的名字是苗木诚，”狛枝自豪地说，像一个父亲看着舞台上的孩子一样膨胀。“我们自己的小希望向导。”

绝望组织的几个成员露出了恶心的表情。

“那个，”花村宣称，“有个必须是最先要解决的事。我们不能让这么令人作呕的配料干扰一道美味菜肴。我可以建议从她为预备生开设的课程开始吗？”

终里抗议道：“嘿，我们可不想让他落得和他们一样的下场！”

九头龙呆在角落插话道：“我们不傻，我们会小心——”

狛枝 _大声的_ 叹了口气。声音如此之大，它显然只是吸引注意力的手段，而且奏效了。九头龙和罪木都对幸运儿怒目而视。苗木被困在狛枝身边，发现自己置身于两派争斗的中央，尽管两边都没有直视苗木。

“我真的需要再次申明吗？”狛枝说。“像我这样的垃圾都知道需要仔细倾听上级的意见，你们也听了，不是吗？江之岛让我们用她的爱抚养他。”

“切。这就是为什么我们需要他来接管绝望组织。”终里说着,按动她的指关节。“我们得让他看看她作品的美妙。”

接......管？他们说的就是这个？！他们怎么会......他们不可能相信他会像江之岛一样，对吧？他......他不能！这是错误的。他永远不会像她那样！一想到这些，他就头晕目眩。

狛枝也这么认为。他摇了摇头。对其他的超高校级露出轻蔑的笑；苗木之前从没想到狛枝会对他心爱的同学这种态度。

“如果是其他人，我完全同意，”狛枝说。“但是，终里桑，我能问你一件事吗。 _你_ _的_ 母亲是怎么教育你的？”

“我的......妈妈？”终里看起来不知所措，就像其他大多数超高校级一样。苗木不明白为什么。

而且不是她在回答。

“我妈妈是一个非常善良的女人，”花村喃喃地说。他身体不稳。“但她临终前病得很重……总是假装自己还好。我不想离开她，但她坚持要我离开。她特别高兴。我告诉她等我回来的时候，她不用再工作了。我是对的。我回来了……”

刀子从他手中滑落。苗木听到的是笑声吗？还是更加阴冷的东西。

“当我......她脸上的表情......绝望......真是太美了，太美了。”

“她教你怎么做饭，”狛枝说。他用手抚着苗木的手臂。苗木突然紧张起来，抬头看着大一点的男孩。狛枝眼中的光芒带着掠夺性。

“妈妈教会了我一切，”花村说。

“所以，她培养了你的才能，对吗？”

每个人都目瞪口呆。

“你想说什么？”左右田问道。

“你还没想明白吗？”

自从他们进入房间以来，这是狛枝第一次离开了苗木的身边。苗木蜷缩了一下身子，不喜欢凉风吹过脆弱背部的感觉。狛枝走向另一个超高校级，张开双臂，似乎想表明他没有恶意。

“毫无疑问，你们与平凡的、毫无天赋的人不一样，”狛枝说，“但我不认为你们中的任何人在出生时就对自己能成为超高校级的天赋有足够了解。你们是被后天培养成这样的，不是吗？我敢打赌，是你的父母承担了这项责任。”

边古山的眼睛睁大了。“你是说......”

“如果我们真的要用母爱来养育苗木君，那么我们就有义务培养 _他_ 的才能，而不是她的。”

接着是一阵长时间的沉默，屋子里的人都理解了狛枝的逻辑。这能行吗？苗木仍然缩成一团，拖着脚步走向狛枝。狛枝向他伸出胳膊，保护性地把他塞到身侧。

“这不可能，”左右田说。终里和弐大点头表示同意。

“没错，我不会买账的，”九头龙说。“我们——”

“狛枝是对的。”

来自神座的三个字足以让这个恶棍闭嘴。让所有人都闭嘴，即使他在撒谎。苗木知道神座没有说出全部的真相，然而似乎没人能够反驳前超高校级的希望的话，或是单纯直视他的双眼。苗木突然意识到，神座和狛枝之间那种随意、倾向于友好的互动并不常见。相反，他们似乎是默认臣服于神座，就像在主人面前的一群狗。

“我们必须屈从于他的希望。”花村的眼睛睁得大大的。

“我知道这很糟糕。”狛枝的身体在笑声中颤抖，但是没过多久，他就因为伤口的疼痛而畏缩，迫使笑声停了下来。“超高校级的绝望却被禁止去伤害他们之中最明亮的光芒。相反，我们被迫与他共存，而他却像寄生虫一样以我们为食。真像被永远无法拍死的蝇虫追逐。这是多让人绝望？此外，如果我们把他培养成有史以来最闪耀的希望，江之岛桑会不会感受到无可比拟的绝望呢？”

最后一句话似乎平息了绝望们的部分恼怒。终里、弐大和左右田放松下来，自顾自点了点头。花村已经恢复过来，正忙着捡起他掉在地上的刀。九头龙对着边古山咕哝了几句，那个剑道家毫无反应。

“我会为他承担全部责任，”狛枝说。“毕竟，希望是我的专长。”

罪木慢慢靠近，不再盯着她的同学，而是盯着苗木。

“他受伤了，”她说，“我应该看看他。”

这是合乎逻辑的答案，不是吗？让超高校级的护士给他做检查。所以当狛枝夹在了他们中间的时候，苗木有些惊讶。幸运儿的微笑逐渐消失，转变成了强硬的姿态。

“这不严重，”狛枝说，“我能应付的来。”

但是护士没有让步。“他很可能会得脑震荡。那个伤口也需要清洗，要不然会感染的！”

狛枝深深地呼了一口气，意识到这是一场必败的斗争。“......你说得对，你说得对。我真愚蠢，竟然相信自己的平庸技能和你的相提并论。”

“我去把医疗中心准备好。”罪木微笑着，这几乎是一个善良而正常的微笑，如果她没有挤过来贴在他脸上的话。

等到她消失在视线之外，苗木摸了摸她触碰过的地方。不知为何，感觉很脏。他想用肥皂把它擦干净。

“那么，我们的意见是一致的，对吗？”没有人否认，狛枝自动默认为赞同。“那我和苗木君要走了。”

他们慢慢地走开，像是从一只睡着的熊身边偷偷地溜过去。狛枝把他牢牢地抓住，领出房间，另一只手轻放在他背上。苗木只是迫不及待地跟着他，想要摆脱那些差点成为刽子手的学生。电视室外大厅的黑影使他平静下来，仿佛它们存在的唯一目的就是将他藏起来。

“苗木君，你不需要害怕，”狛枝说。“我不认为罪木会伤害你。但我一定会跟过来的。我会确保她不会干什么奇怪的事。”

苗木没有回应。他现在不想进行这样的谈话，或者任何对话。只想站在他身边，接触他认为安全的人，这是现在他唯一能做的。

他们的脚步声在大厅里回荡。只是......不仅仅是他们。他和狛枝步调一致，但他能听到另一个不一致的脚步声。狛枝也注意到了，他回头看了一眼，但是不管他看到了什么，他都不在乎。

神座说话时，苗木吓的跳了起来。“你的处理方法没有针对性。”

“我有方向，”狛枝轻柔地说。“我认为至少让他们中的一个站在我这边是我们最好的选择。”

苗木突然有一种把兜帽套在头上的冲动。他还是不想说话，但有一件事困扰着他，他需要知道的一件事......

“神座君，你为什么要为我撒谎？”

狛枝紧张地轻声笑了笑。“这真的没什么关系，不是吗？都过去了。”

但是苗木没有那么容易被劝阻，他回过头来直视神座的红眼，“神座君？”

前超高校级的希望评估着。

“......这种方式更有趣，”神座说。突然，他转过身来，走进了黑暗中。

拍击声传来。。

“......苗木君，你听到了吗？我想他可能喜欢你！”

苗木叹了口气，觉得还是不争辩比较好。

医疗中心有一股刺鼻的化学气味，让他的汗毛直竖。他刚走进这片瘴气的时候，感觉就像吸入了一团弱酸，他的眼睛湿润了，肺部排斥着浑浊刺激的空气。罪木正如她所承诺的那样等待着他，她把咳嗽当作身体不好的征兆，赶紧冲了过去。

“嘘......嘘......没事的。蜜柑阿姨会在这儿把它治好！”

蜜柑？这是......允许她直呼其名吗？老实说，苗木不确定他是否愿意—— _他_ 当然不认为他们有那么亲密——但他担心如果他拒绝，她会有什么反应。所以，为了妥协，他闭上了嘴点了点头。罪木咯咯地笑了。她抓住他的手，把他从狛枝拉开，带进了房间，他踉踉跄跄地跟在她后面。远处的墙边有一张检查用的桌子，很像“超高校级的绝望”不久前把他扔进的那间荒废的房间里的桌子。事实上，这张桌子有更多的镣铐。另外两侧也有两个床，谢天谢地是空的。不过中间一个被毯子盖住了，那是......那是伸出来的手吗？

在医疗桌旁的角落里，有一堆医疗架、静脉注射器和导管，其中一些装满了颜色奇怪的液体，看起来很危险。另一边桌子上摆放着架子和装满医疗用品的柜子。他还没来得及看完，罪木就把他推到桌前。他坐在了一边，表现得好像这只是一次正常的例行检查。

她先检查了脑震荡。他听话地完成了她的指示，目光始终追寻着她，这样他就不用关注房间的其他地方，尤其是那张可能已经被占用的床。在她满意后，她就把他推到桌子上让他躺下。不幸的是，这给了他一个很好的视角，他看到了不远处有一根特殊用途的皮带，一定是用来绑在脖子上的；如果狛枝没有感觉到他的痛苦并握住他的手的话，他的紧张一定会完全爆发成惊恐发作*。但是他握住了他的手，他陪在了他身边，不管神座给了他什么警告，他明白狛枝不会让她伤害他。他紧紧握住那只手，等待着对方的回应给他带来安慰。

罪木清洗并缝合了他的太阳穴。在这之后，她坚持要进行全面检查。她微妙的眼神和语气明显表明她不相信狛枝会把他照顾得很好......与此同时，狛枝似乎也并非完全信任她。他不停地提问，这些问题显然不应该问向超高校级的护士——尤其是关于她的意图的问题。罪木尖锐的回应清楚地表明她也清楚这一点。

然后，罪木看起来很不情愿地宣布了他身体健康。很好，他想离开这里。狛枝可能是疯子，但那是苗木可以理解和接受的疯狂。罪木是不同意义上的疯狂，一种让他的内心枯竭，让他的咽喉充满压力的疯狂。她不停地 _抚摸_ _着他_ 。是的，是的，她是一个护士，只是给他做了一次体检，但是她并不需要那么亲密。没错，狛枝也喜欢触摸，但他倾向于使用大而明确的姿势，比如拥抱。罪木的触摸是对肌肤的爱抚和揉捏，这些都是苗木无法预料的。

现在她的拇指在他的脸颊上画了一个圈，另一只手则按在他脖子上的脉搏点。她喃喃低语，“抱歉，你还不用花时间和我呆在这里。”

苗木移开视线，努力不转过头来看向狛枝。

“这时候我一般会给我的病人一支棒棒糖......”她咯咯地笑着，弯下身子，直到他们的额头碰到一起。 _“但他们都中毒了。”_

狛枝用手捋了捋他的头发。“呃，罪木桑，我不想不停地问你问题，但是我和苗木君是不是该走了？你自己也说过他需要休息。”

她恼怒地看了一眼狛枝，然后叹了口气。“很抱歉，苗木君，你、你应该休息一下。”

有那么一瞬间，他以为自己自由了。然而很明显，罪木打算握住他的手，送他到门口。

不管怎样，至少他达到了离开这里的目的。

狛枝走在两人身后，双手插在口袋里。罪木带着路，走的很欢快。快到门口的时候，她开始说话。

“我一直梦想着和我 _心爱的人_ 生个孩子。虽然我们都是女孩......现在她走、走了。但你来了。我的爱人最后生了一个男孩。我能叫你诚吗？”

这一次，他必须回答。他咽了口唾沫，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，低声着说：“当、当然。”

“谢谢你，诚。”罪木突然弯下腰来，他们的视线水平。“现在，诚......你能叫我 _妈妈_ 吗？”

 ** **不**** ， ** **不**** ，不，不不不不不不不不——

“考虑一下吧。为了我，好吗？”罪木把她的嘴唇贴在他的额头上，然后往后退了退。“妈妈现在要回去工作了！”

这似乎是狛枝的暗号。他迅速走了过来，一边带着苗木走出门，一边表达着一连串令人印象深刻的感激和赞美。当医疗中心的门在他们身后关上时，他盯着门望了好几秒。

“我没想到她会那么容易接受这个想法，”他说。“我可能做过头了。走吧，我们回你房间去。”

即使狛枝拉着他的胳膊，苗木还是一动不动。

“要我抱你吗？”狛枝问。

苗木摇了摇头。

“狛枝君，今天发生了很多事......你真的认为我在这里安全吗？”

狛枝脸上的表情并不是他所期望看到的。“我知道这是一场厄运，但最终都会好转的。我们无需再躲藏了，我们已经获得了女神的认可！一切都步入正轨了。”

是的。现在，他不是对付一个疯子和他冷漠的同伴了，而是在对付一群疯子。他认为这个操纵狂一样的绑架犯是这群人中最值得信任的。而对他最有帮助的人似乎是那个冷酷无情、眼神漠然的科学实验产物。

他到底惹了什么麻烦？

（要怎样才能摆脱困境？）


	13. 新加入的一员

苗木在最后把头发擦干了。虽然这对他湿透的睡衣肩膀没有帮助，但至少可以保证其他部位的干燥。他把毛巾放回到架子上，又将神座的鞋子移到浴缸边上最不潮湿的位置，然后拿起了脏衣服。在发生了这么多事后，他已经忘记了自己的失控。但是狛枝提醒了他，并温和地建议他来清理一下自己。

他想尽快地把旧衣服扔进洗衣篮里。所以过了很久才注意到房间里不只有狛枝。紧挨着端坐的幸运儿的是边古山，超高校级的剑道家。这是他第一次在正常光线下看她——也是第一次没有身处严重危险的情况下。她看起来和相册里差不多。然而，她在那里展现出来的自信气场却不一样了。它更安静，更朦胧和不确定，就像有人加了滤镜调低了亮度。但她仍是腰杆挺直，像一个士兵——一个刚好拿着一团衣服而非武器的士兵。

“这些是给你的，”边古山说，“主人不需要它们。”

“让我猜猜，”狛枝说，“他受到了来自同龄人的压力。”

“......我的师父不欠任何人的情，”边古山冷冷地说。她眯起眼睛盯着苗木。“尤其是江之岛盾子的小崽子。”

哈？这真是不知缘由的回答，尤其是考虑到绝望组织的其他成员在他们领导身边的表现。事实上，这太令人震惊了，在那个剑道家踩着坚定的步伐离开房间时，苗木还没来得及反应过来自己受到了侮辱。

对此，狛枝只是皱了皱眉头。“她竟然有胆量对你说这种话......虽然我只是个废物，无法为你复仇，但如果我和九头龙君说说，他可以代替我来。他总是找理由对她发火。”

”什、什么？不，没事，没什么大不了的”

狛枝哼了一声，双臂交叉在胸前。那一瞬间，他看起来非常像神座。“任何不尊重你的都不是什么小事。”

“狛枝君，别，”他低声说，站在中间拦住了另一个少年。“我......我没有力气管这事。我只想躺一会儿。”

“啊，我忘了！”狛枝从床上跳下来，试图把被子铺平。“慢慢来。”

苗木没有回应。他掀开被子，钻进被窝。昏昏欲睡的冲动使他头脑发晕，眼皮开始松弛。但他始终无法合上它。视野的中心仍然是卧室的那扇门。

“她刚刚是走了进来，”他喃喃自语，“她有敲门吗？”

“是的。你一定没听见，当时你在洗澡。我想大多数人都开始暗中调查你了。他们现在都想分一杯羹。”最后一句话充满了嫉妒，甚至夹杂着占有欲。

“这里没锁，他们想什么时候来都可以。”

“我可以让他们离你远点，但他们绝不会听我这种下等人的话。”狛枝叹了口气，靠在墙上。“也许在门上挂个牌子会更好。”

但苗木没有听进去。“他们都疯了。他们都 _绝望了_ 。”

有人在对他大声吼叫，声音低沉，威胁声和辱骂在小屋里回响。他听不懂他们说什么，但他 _知道_......他知道他们想说什么，他的心跳加快了。弐大的大手又放在他身上，用力的一把抓住他，稳稳地朝他的脖子上方移动——

一阵疼痛缠住他的喉咙，要把它压碎。愤怒的声音淹没了所有的思绪。他们对他大喊大叫，摇晃他， _触摸_ 他——

他肩膀上那双幽灵般的手变的真实。他尖叫，他用手抓住它，手指抖得太厉害，他拉不动。嘴里充满了闷热发霉的空气，令他窒息。

“嘘......”

紧挨着他的皮肤炽热的威胁着要把他活活烤死。外围的空气却凉快清新，他贪婪地吸食着。巨大的压力压迫着他的躯干，但没有关系，不可想象的重量早已压住了他的四肢。

“没事了，你没事了。”

那声音就像一种守护。声音越来越大，无尽的啸声越发暗淡。有什么滑进了他的手里，他紧紧地抓着它，留下了一些瘀伤。自己的指甲也钉进了手掌。但他不介意疼痛。

“苗木君，他们不会伤害你的，我会阻止他们的。”

颜色和轮廓又开始呈现。有什么在吼叫，但他认出那是他自己的狂乱的心跳声。他的手掌因为被挤得太紧而开始颤抖。

“K、Ko......”

“没关系，我在这里。”

这是那个名字里唯一被念出来的部分。也许这样最好。因为如果狛枝看见苗木的嘴中发出下一个沉默的音节，他就会意识到，苗木不是在找他。

狛枝把身体的重心向后挪了挪。大一点的男孩跨坐在他身上。一只手扶在苗木的胸口，将他按倒在床铺。另一只则与苗木的右手纠缠在一起。

苗木闭上了眼睛。“狛枝君，求你......我不能呆在这里......”

“苗木君，我不能这么做。”

是的，他知道。他知道狛枝决心已定。即使发生了这一切，他还是不让他走......

这种时候哭是很自然的。

狛枝后退了一步，看上去很震惊。苗木从幸运儿身下挪开，双膝贴着胸膛，看上去只有自己身材的一半大小。眼泪自由地流了出来，他太累了，太萎靡不振了，甚至没有力气感到窘迫，他浑身疼痛，但不知道是肉体上的疼痛还是精神上的疼痛。

“苗木君？你是......？”狛枝伸出手，用手指擦了擦苗木的眼睛。“为什么......？啊，我明白了。这些眼泪一定是你的绝望。这是你净化自己的方式。”

 _‘_ _苗_ _木_ _君，停下。_ _’_ 门口处站着的幽灵是雾切。她双臂交叉，表情紧绷，用目光告诉他，让狛枝看到他这个样子很危险。苗木用尽最后的力气，强忍住泪水。

“感觉好点了吗？”

“是的，”他撒了个谎。他已经准备好闭上眼睛，停止思考——

狛枝移动了一下。

苗木的手抓住了另一个人的手腕，他将手腕拉近，直到它几乎碰到他的胸口。

“别把我一个人留在这儿，求、求你了。”

“如果这是你想要的。”即使在他说这些话的时候，狛枝仍然带着一副惊愕、困惑的表情。好像他所看到的是如此不自然，让他他无法理解。

尽管恐惧在腹中啃噬着他，他的眼皮还是慢慢地合上了。至少有一个守护者守护在他和绝望之间。

* * *

狛枝不在那儿。

这是他醒来时的第一个念头。只有他自己，床是空的，椅子也是空的。他惊慌失措扫视了一下房间，说实话，当狛枝出现在门口时，他并没有松口气。幸运儿将门留了条缝，有人从门缝里窥视——

外面有人。

他该怎么办？藏起来？说点什么？假装他在睡觉？没有人告诉他如何处理这些新出现的绝望般的情绪。一根铁带缠住了他的大脑，光是想象都令他痛苦......

卧室的门又关上了。

就这样，束缚他思想的带子松开了，留下了一阵脉动的疼痛。哦。这就容易了。什么坏事也没有发生。他抬头看着狛枝，他正一手端着一个托盘。

“那是什么？”他问幸运儿。

“花村君想知道为什么我们两个都没来吃早餐，”狛枝回答。他把一个托盘放在桌上，另一个递给苗木。“我告诉他你还没从昨天的事情中恢复过来。”

“哦。”他拿起托盘，放在膝盖上。一句“谢谢”就在嘴边，但他不情愿说出口。“这表示他会放过我？”

“也许，”狛枝说，“但是罪木桑现在肯定会来看我们的。不然她也不会离开。”

哦。

早餐吃起来不新鲜。这是不可能的，因为它是超高校级的主厨准备的，但它仍然食之无味，难以下咽。他把剩菜推到一边，埋下头，希望自己能再次入睡。

“她什么时候来？”他问。

“大约一个小时内。”

他是对的。正当狛枝刚吃完，开始劝苗木吃饭的时候，罪木出现在了房间里。在走进来的时候，她和狛枝一直互相盯着对方。苗木尽量不去注意他们两个。

“早上好，诚！”

他忘了他曾经（愚蠢地）允许她使用他的名字。他不由地看向对方。她今天看起来很正常，就像一个热情，爱操心的护士。尽管如此，当她靠近床时，他和狛枝都谨慎地看着她。

“花村君说你今天感觉不舒服，”她说。

“只是有些压力，”他说。你不能用药物来治疗压力，对吧？也许这样她会直接离开。

当然，事情不可能那么简单。他还得接受身体检查。如果他模糊视线，无视她的面孔，他几乎可以假装身处别处。虽然每次她一碰他，他就感觉像被赶牛棒戳了一下。

“我不会因为你压力太大而责怪你，”她随口说道。“他们对你太刻薄了。而且、而且你和一个......让人很有压力的人在一起。也许如果你改变——”

“不，”他快速的说，“我喜欢这里。”

事实是，他不想呆在绝望们很容易接近他的地方。在狛枝的监视下的房间比较像有人看守的牢房。

“啊，好吧。诚，你能原谅我昨天对你做的事吗？”

他知道自己在这件事上别无选择。“当然。”

又过了几分钟，罪木宣布这可能只是压力过大。然而，看到苗木吃剩的早餐，她还是很担心。当狛枝承认这并不是苗木第一次没有吃完一顿饭时，他们两个一同关心起来。

“也、也许花村君应该减少他的份量。他太小了......暴饮暴食也是不健康的！”

之后罪木很快就离开了，但她又回来了。这一次手里拿着秤。除了强迫自己下床让她测他的体重以外他别无选择。最后她表示他“体重很轻，但在适当的范围内”，并命令狛枝开始跟踪计量他的体重。

好吧，他又没打算饿死自己。

然后，他独自一人。哦，狛枝也呆在这里。来自花村和罪木的拜访让他惊慌失措，无法入睡。他呆呆地站了会儿，然后朝浴室走去，准备迎接剩下的一天。

当他从镜子里看到自己样子的时候，他很惊讶罪木居然那么容易就被安抚了。总而言之，他看起来糟透了。太阳穴上的缝线藏在从闭合的伤口处扩散开来的黑色瘀伤里，几乎看不清。他手臂上有更严重的瘀伤，脖子上还有指印......他皱起眉头，推散脑中浮出的念头。两只眼睛下面布满了黑影，萎靡不振的样子看起来像一株枯萎的植物。头发也是乱糟糟的——尽管即使是最佳状态的时候，他也不会说它很整洁。但即使在他以往最倒霉的日子里，他也从未经历过这么恶劣的事。

 _我想知道_ _狛枝_ _的康复进展如何。_ 这个白发少年昨天的表现还不错，但苗木发现他从床上跳下来时身体仍然有些畏缩。

神座留下了一副扑克牌，所以苗木一边和热切的狛枝玩一边打发了时间。秤被塞到了床底下，这样苗木就可以忽略它和任何关于罪木来访的记忆。不过还没过多久，卧室的门又开了（而且没有人敲门！），一个顶着粉红头发的脑袋探了进来。

“呃，这就是苗木那家伙呆的地儿，对吧？”左右田问道。

苗木盯着他。左右田就是那个用扳手打他的人。他知道这是肯定的，但他对此几乎没有记忆。他不记得撞击的感觉，也不记得看见它向他靠近。即使试着回想那些随即产生的后果大脑也是一片模糊——不过这让他的头很痛。但除此之外，左右田在昨天的苦难折磨中一直很安静。

“所以，这就是你一直住的地儿。”左右田没等到许可就走了进去。他扫视了一下房间，皱起了眉头。“看起来很单调。你每天都干什么？”

苗木耸了耸肩。

左右田似乎没有注意到他的动作。相反，他问了另一个问题。“不管怎样，你为什么想和狛枝这疯子在一起？”

“我......”他该怎么办？他没有足够的信息来判断陈述事实是否会引起左右田的反感。

最后，他半真半假地说到。

“......因为狛枝是我的朋友。”

......狛枝是不是停止了呼吸？

“你以后可会后悔的，”左右田说。“不说这个了，我和终里桑之前聊天的时候认为也许可以给你做个电视什么的，这样你就不无聊了。”

“电视？”苗木眨了眨眼。实际上，这听起来棒呆了。也许这就是狛枝一直期待的好运。他已经受够了在杀戮游戏期间对外界一无所知的状态。“那......那太棒了！”

出乎苗木的意料，左右田对他的反应并不高兴。“......你能别这么高兴不？这让我想到了...... _以前_ 。至少你装得害怕点，这样我就能假装是在做武器来杀你了。”

“呃，抱歉？”

左右田泄气了。“伙计，这就是我要忍受的......嗯。至少这样你就可以在其他人来之前了解他们了。”

“其他人？”苗木重复着。狛枝在他身旁叉着双臂，像一个不开心的孩子一样撅着嘴。

“罪木桑昨天发出了消息。所有人都想来见见你。连公主都在路上了。”左右田吼着说最后一个名称。不管这位公主是谁，他似乎不太喜欢她。

“公主......是内瓦曼德，对吧？”

“等等，你真知道她？怎么搞得......？”左右田扫了一眼狛枝，碎片被拼凑在一起。“噢，他是怎么说我的？”

苗木咽了口唾沫。“你是超高校级的机械师，对吧？狛枝君告诉我你创造了黑、黑白熊。”

“是咧！那是我的宝贝。”左右田摆出一个很值得拍照的pose，咧嘴大笑，他向苗木竖起了大拇指。“嘿，你应该去看看我的工作室。我打算在一个小时左右后开始制作电视机。你可以给我递工具。”

工具？苗木的目光越过左右田，直指隔在他和自由之间的这扇门。也许这就是他需要用来绕过障碍的东西。但与此同时，他真的愿意花时间和左右田在一起吗？他考虑了一下。左右田是用扳手砸了他，但苗木记不起来了。左右田没有碰过他。他没有大声嚷嚷。他肯定也没有掐他。

是的......他可以这么做。

“我会考虑的，”他中立地说。

不久后左右田就离开了他。就在锁卡嗒一声关上的同时，狛枝慢慢转过身来面对苗木。这个白发男孩的脸上凝固着类似恐怖电影风格的微笑。

_“朋友_ _？_ _”_

是的，他早该预见到这一切。他深深地呼了一口气，说：“是的，朋友。”

......如果不是狛枝在高兴地尖叫，就是有人把开了的水壶忘在炉子上了。

* * *

_我真的_ _能_ _这么做吗？_

苗木站在所谓的左右田工作车间的门外。狛枝在大厅入口徘徊。不管出于什么原因，那个年长的学生决定不陪苗木进去，不过他还是在附近等待着，以防苗木改变主意。幸运儿的决定既令人欣慰，又令人害怕。这是一种安慰，因为它意味着狛枝并没有把左右田列为威胁；而可怕是因为苗木从未在离开狛枝的情况下和绝望的残余势力（除了神座）进行过友好互动。这些都是他未涉足的新领域，它们即使不会对普通人造成彻底的伤害，也是充满敌意的。

 _‘_ _最终还是会发生的_ _。’_ 当苗木第一次抗议他的决定时，狛枝就是这么告诉他的。从狛枝随口的评论和其他人那里听到的只言片语来看，很明显，狛枝不是特别喜欢绝望残党。这是有道理的，尽管当他有求于同学的时候，他的语气会变得温和，狛枝还是病态地把注意力集中在希望上。这使得狛枝一开始就站在他们一边显得更加的奇怪。但问题是，其他人都不喜欢狛枝，而且正如白发男孩所说的，这意味着他们开始尝试在没有狛枝在场的情况下与苗木交往只是时间问题。

苗木回头。狛枝给了他一个微笑，并微微挥了挥手。他有一种幼稚的欲望，想要把帽子拉起来戴上，仿佛这样可以把世上所有的罪恶都挡在外面。

 _好吧，我能做到_ _的_ _。_ 他深吸了一口气，挺起了胸。 _我_ _是说_ _，这是工作室，_ _又_ _不是刑讯室。_

_能有多糟糕呢？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的章节比较短，但是下一章苗木将和人交流，这个人不会是狛枝或者神座。


	14. 机器

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关DR3的剧透！  
> 请记住，这一章是在DR3中展示洗脑动画之前写的（大部分故事都是规划好的）。所以，不要期望看到太多相关内容。

工作间是一个含蓄的称呼。或者说一个彻头彻尾的谎言。工作室的规模都是又小又独立的，桌子、机器和项目设计散落一地。工作室不是 _这样的_ ，没有这么庞大的、不规则的、不断运作的复杂结构。传送带正在把大块的金属从一个地方运送到别处。柱状活塞以同步运动上下泵浦。装有螺丝刀的机器人手臂将螺母和螺丝拧到位，而带着喷枪的则将喷漆喷在面前的任何东西上。队伍的开端靠近他所在的入口处，制造工作开始于一堆没有形状的金属。但是他们越是深入工厂，离内部越近，它们就变得越可怕。

因为在传送带的末端，有 _成千上万_ _只黑白熊_ 在等着。

他们之间隔着很大的距离。如果其中一只决定冲过来，他有足足一分钟时间来应对危险。然而，他却呆呆地一动不动地站在原地，感觉一列火车正朝他驶来。他感到的不是恐惧。也许应该说是震惊？黑白熊可以有复制品，但不应该这么多。苗木眨了眨眼，无法理解眼睛传达给他的信息。

另一边，黑白熊甚至没有表现出他对它们的震惊的万分之一。它们完全没被房间里的陌生人打扰，继续干着正事儿。大多数的还在待命。有一些像小婴儿蹒跚学步一样前后晃着。其中一对伸出了爪子，但它们似乎不知道该拿他们怎么办。

“嘿，你来了！”左右田在房间的另一边向他挥手。这里是黑白熊的住处。他不会去的。不。他拒绝接近那些爪子。

然而，左右田似乎没有注意到对方无声的暗示。

“哎，苗木君，这边！”

好像他要过去似的，而左右田会过来把他拖走——

嘿！ _他只是开玩笑！_

“太赞了，是吧？肯定把你吓得都要昏过去了。”尽管如此，左右田汗津津的手还是非常有力地握住他，他似乎没有注意到苗木试图反抗。“我从没想过可以运行这么棒的设备！”

他们靠近黑白熊。苗木身体僵硬。最近的一只熊伸出了它的爪子，锋锐的尖端在举起的时候闪闪发光——

然后黑白熊走向了一个膨化机，继续往里。左右田看了一眼，叹了口气。

“他们的人工智能还没有弄好，”他解释说。“他们真的很蠢。看看这个！”

左右田松开苗木的手，走向挣扎中的黑白熊。他用一只手推了推它的头，把它打翻了。黑白熊倒在地上，四肢晃动。还算有趣吧。

“这么说，他们不知道我？”苗木问道。这句话展开来说是：他们不知道他是如何毁灭了他们的创造者。

左右田说，“我不觉得......”

在充足的光线下，他那露出鲨鱼牙齿的笑容相当吓人。

在苗木感到自己的勇气离他而去之前，左右田抓住他的肩膀，把他往前推。

“嘿，大家！”机械师喊道，双手围在嘴边圈成一圈。“这是超高校级的希望，苗木诚！”

“ _苗木诚！_ ”

一百个、不，一千个机器人的呼应齐声响起。作为一个整体，黑白熊们向他们转过身来敬礼。甚至被左右田打翻的机器人也把腿锁在一起，一只爪子举到前额。

真是太恐怖了。

“......你编程让他们为我这么做，”苗木问道，内心不由得直哆嗦。

“他们会为我们所有人这么做。”为了证明，左右田喊出了自己的名字和头衔，黑白熊顺从地反复呼喊着他的名字。“这代表他们承认你是我们的一员。我也给了你一些基本的权力许可。”

......到目前为止，这一天很糟糕。左右田甚至没有做任何有关绝望的事情，就已经让苗木想回自己的房间了。他决定不再纠结于被承认是超高校级的绝望组织的一员这个想法（事实上，他决定把它从他的记忆中彻底抹去。如果不这样做，他可能会发疯）。但是这个许可听起来很重要。

“那是什么意思？”他问。

左右田耸耸肩。“意思是只要不违背我们的要求，你可以对他们颐指气使。士兵们也一样。你应该试一试。”

左右田吹了一声口哨，一个黑白熊匆匆忙忙跑过来，在他们面前摇摇晃晃地停了下来。它......它看起来不像杀戮游戏里的黑白熊。它看起来没有那么邪恶。他花了点时间去想为什么，但最后他意识到它有正常的牙齿，而不是别的黑白熊那样尖锐的牙。

“让它给我们拿点零食，”左右田说，“我饿死了。”

苗木盯着左右田看了一会儿，确认机械师是否是认真的。显然，他认真的。他转向机器人。“呃，请问，你能给我们弄点吃的吗？”

黑白熊目瞪口呆，又摇摇晃晃地走开了。左右田在后面歇斯底里地大笑。

”你、你......你说 _请_ _._.....对一个机器人！伙计，你太好玩了。嘿，黑白熊，别找下了毒的！”他拍了拍苗木的肩膀，给了他一个哥哥对着自己的小兄弟露出的那种温柔但很有优越感的表情。“你得小心了。有很多这样的东西，它们没那么聪明，除非你主动要求，否则它们会带错东西的。”

“太棒了。”

“电视在那边。”左右田指着一个工作台，这个工作台离黑白熊很远，让苗木感到了一丝舒心。“现在只是一堆金属，但我把所有的零件都组装好了，这样我们就可以开始了。你以前用过工具吗？”

“没、没有。”苗木稍微后退了一下，眼睛一直盯着那些冷漠的机器人。

“哈。好吧，看着我，你一定会学到点东西的！”左右田在工作台旁坐下，搓着手套。“那只哑巴熊在哪儿？”

大约一分钟后，熊回来了。它......它戴着一顶厨师帽。还披着围裙，看起来并不可爱。但它头顶上也放了一个托盘，上面放着一些苗木无法辨别的奇特菜肴。左右田伸出手，抓起一块狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。

“要来点？”他满嘴食物问道。

苗木不情愿地给自己拿了一块。挺好吃的，实际上比他以为的还要好吃，但他不能让自己沉迷于黑白熊送给他的东西。它并不可信，总是别有用心。苗木必须敏锐，然后——

 _但是那_ _只_ _是不同的，_ 他的脑中突然有声音提醒他，江之岛是黑白熊的幕后操控者，而这个黑白熊是无主的，也没有爪子。

 _你再也不能伤害他们了，_ 他带着恶意想 _，我们打败了你们。_

黑白熊继续微笑着。为了泄愤，苗木又抓起一块，一口就吞了下去。当然，他马上就被呛住了。

黑白熊伸手拍打着他的背。

这招奏效了。他咳出了那块让他窒息的东西，但是他还是把它的胳膊推开了，皮肤因为不必要的接触而愤怒的升温。黑白熊被这股推力弄得摇摇晃晃，重心在两腿间转移，逐渐稳定下来，但是苗木没有让它成功。他像左右田一样推了一下黑白熊，黑白熊向后倾倒摔在了地上。他和他的保姆目光交错，左右田给了他鼓励的手势。

焦虑在心中凝固了。这很令他困惑。尽管苗木非常厌恶这个象征着他过去的机器人，但他并不讨厌对这个机器人的暴力。而且，左右田希望他继续下去，他不清楚如果拒绝绝望成员的命令会怎么样。

做出决定后，他闭上了眼睛，踢了一脚黑白熊——

......结果证明这是非常糟糕的主意。

“嗷......”

“你知道机器人是金属做的吧？”左右田问道。

“是的，我......”苗木俯下身来，揉了揉脚。“ _噢_ 。”

“来，我给你演示一下。”左右田站着，手里拿着一把锤子。一只脚踩在倒下的黑白熊的胸膛上，威胁性地把锤子举过头顶。“首先，你不该马上就瞄准重要部分。它们是最坚固的。你应该去找那些联结比较薄弱的部位。像是......”

锤子一下子落了下来。随着金属撞击的尖锐声，锤头深深地陷进了黑白熊的肩关节里。火花从凹进去的金属缝隙里飞出来。再打两下，手臂就完全脱离了身体。

“不过，像这样的小锤子也没什么用。”左右田漫不经心地放下锤子，伸手去够断臂。“真的想打坏它的话，你需要一些更强力的，像是......”

他熟练地伸出爪子。把它对准苗木，好像苗木以前从没见过他们似的。然后，他把爪子直接插入黑白熊的头部。

“哈！”机械师大笑，细长的舌头伸了出来。“这是好东西。如果你足够努力，这爪子几乎可以切断任何东西。来，试试看。不过小心那个箱子，炸弹就在里面。”

说实话，苗木受够了。他讨厌黑白熊......可残忍地用对方的爪子撕裂一个无助的机器人是可鄙的。但是左右田已经把这条胳膊伸到了他胸前，机械师让他去做这件事，他的皮肤开始刺痛，这就像是神座一直盯着他的视线，或者是苗木给出不让人满意的答案后狛枝夸张的微笑。

于是，他照做了，尽管发出的噪音让他的手臂紧张得抽筋。他切了好几次。当他回头看的时候，左右田正盯着残骸，惊恐地张大了嘴巴。眼睛里有一丝泪水......发生了什么事？

“呃，左右田君？”

左右田痉挛了一下，似乎在颤抖着咒念什么。“我将自己的一部分融入了所有的作品中。这就是为什么......为什么所有的熊都能让牙齿变尖。看他们......看着他们在我面前如此冷静地被撕成碎片......太可怕了。”

但是左右田让他这么做的！尽管如此，苗木还是拖着脚走过去，低声说：“对不起。我不知道他们对你这么重要。”

一个震颤。

左右田吃吃地笑了起来。

“对不起？”他一边擦眼泪，一边重复道。“ _对不起_ ？不，这......这 _太可怕了_ ！我那么努力地工作，想要大量生产这些东西，你却那么讨厌它们，甚至在我付出那么多汗和泪后，你毫不犹豫就把它们撕成碎片......别啊，苗木君。去破坏更多的机器人啊！”

左右田眼睛血红。疯狂的漩涡在中间舞动。苗木后退了一步，紧紧抓住机器人的手臂。

“我不、不......”

“至少告诉我，在这些事情上浪费时间的我，有多么失败。”只有一个词可以形容左右田是如何看着他的： _贪婪。_ “告诉我你觉得它们怎么个丑恶法儿。告诉我连你奶奶都能做的比我好。来吧，苗木君。求你了。我们的女主人总是这样的！”

这是最后一根稻草。愤怒给了他所需要的力量，使他的话坚定有力。“我不是江之岛。”

光线突然变的昏暗，左右田沉默了，但只是一会儿。

“行，”他啐了一口。“那就说，我除了当个冷血杀手以外一无是处。说你恨我，毕竟，是我创造了那些处死你朋友的玩意儿。”

苗木盯着他，寒冷舔舐着他的脚，然后稳步向上爬去——

_“未经_ _许可_ _的情绪混乱_ _！_ _”_

黑白熊的叫喊声使它停住了脚步。一个机器人从机器人群中分离出来，抓住了左右田。他们撞到了工作台上，发出了一声巨响，虽然这个机器人很矮，但是很重，等他们站定后，黑白熊直接压在了机械师的胸口。

“嘿，放开我！”机器人立刻照做了。左右田转向它，大叫，“你干嘛？”

机器人敬礼，“来自狛枝凪斗——超高校级的幸运儿的三法令：凡企图给苗木诚——超高校级的希望带来绝望的事项，必须得到他的事先批准”

“他现在是你的心理医生了？”左右田抱怨道。“我并不想让他陷入绝望。我只是想给自己来点儿绝望。”

真的？是这样吗？这就是阻止这一切的全部办法？出于原则，苗木不太想这么做，但现在不是自尊自爱的时候。所以他抛开了成见，振作起精神。

“左右田君......你闻起来很臭。”

这不是谎言，他身上夹杂着油、汗和金属燃烧的臭味儿。

这足以让机械师高兴地明亮了心情。

“她以前老这么讲！”他叫着。

任务完成了，他猜，苗木觉得这很卑鄙。

“我有点为你感到难过，必须花那么多时间和那个无法摆脱的怪物在一起。我打赌他从不会闭嘴。”左右田翻了个白眼，提到狛枝的时候，他撇了撇嘴。“我随时可以为你推翻他的命令。”

“没关系，”苗木说，事实上，他非常赞成狛枝的这一特殊命令。

“行，如果你改主意了，告诉我们。除了你，每个人都比狛枝有更高权限——他就是个疯子。我们制作电视吧！”

“是的，”苗木平静地说。他又看了看黑白熊们。它们中大部分并没有离开原来的位置，它们静待着，手臂仍然在敬礼。苗木吞下心头挥之不去的恐惧，转身背对着他们。

* * *

“嘿，把那个斜头的给我。”

收到。定位斜头螺丝刀......物品确定。任务目标：将物品交给左右田和一——超高校级的机械师。

他把螺丝刀递过来，左右田一字没说把它拿走了，全神贯注地工作着。

任务完成，返回待命状态。

耳机响起了声音。大楼里的另一个士兵在说话。 _‘神座出流_ _颁布了新的0级法令_ _：神座出流_ _将被告知谁与_ _苗木诚——超高校级的希望_ _在一起，_ _’_

收到。实施0级条例 _（_ _1_ _._ _不_ _得_ _提醒绝望_ _党_ _其他成员下令。2_ _._ _如果法令被破坏，必须立即通知法令制定者。3_ _._ _除非另有说明，_ _机器人不得在违背_ _第1条规定_ _的前提下执行三法令）_ 。改写狛枝凪斗的第三级法令：告知其他绝望组织成员苗木诚——超高校级的希望的存在被禁止。

第三条生效，对同伴保持沉默，延迟执行法令。

“好了，现在拿稳这个。”

收到命令。拿住目标。

（锤子重击，离他的手指只有一英寸，但一点也没有影响到他）。

任务完成，返回待命状态......

发现新目标......目标确认：狛枝凪斗——超高校级的幸运儿，二级许可。

“很抱歉打断这两位杰出的人士，但......苗木君？是你吗？”

回答类型：肯定。

“你——！苗木君， _马上把它脱掉_ _！_ ”

收到优先命令。移除设备——

这感觉就像一桶冰水砸在了脸上。苗木喘着粗气，沉重的沉淀物占据了他的思想。黑白熊的头盔差点从他颤抖的手上掉下来。这是......左右田一直回避，只告诉他这会缓解他的焦虑，但他从没说过会 _这样_ _，_ 他——

噢，狛枝看起来 _超级_ _生气_ 。

“你给他戴上头盔了？”狛枝 _气愤的_ 问道。

“他很紧张。我想所有尖锐的工具都会刺激到他，让他崩溃。加上他很难分辨出每个工具，也不敢把手指固定住。我觉得这样对我们都好。”这回答如此单纯无辜，苗木甚至怀疑他是否知道这些头盔的真正用途。

狛枝很烦躁。很明显，他在两个同样强烈的欲望之间左右为难：一个是屈服于他才华横溢的同学，另一个是捍卫他宝贵的超高校级的希望。它们俩都以某种方式取得了胜利；狛枝试图对话，但他咬紧牙关，下巴紧绷。

“洗脑的作用不是短期的！”狛枝说。

左右田回答说：“只有戴很长时间才会，没事的。”

狛枝在痛苦中哀鸣。看来他已经无法继续与左右田吵了，所以他转向了苗木。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”苗木想起戴上头盔的感觉，瑟瑟发抖。一个头盔就可以给你洗脑的想法已经够吓人的了，但真正可怕的是它的运作速度。他戴上头盔的那一刻，就像触到了通向他大脑的电线；他的思维被抓住了，完全冻结了，任由洗脑头盔上邪恶的卷须滑进来。他甚至不知道出了什么问题——不管回想起来有多么明显。顺从似乎变得理所当然，情感淡漠更是顺理成章。涌动的信息载入他的脑海——

他愣住了。

头脑立即转动起来，拼命地抓住头盔传递给他的信息的尾巴。因为如果他没记错的话......

......里面有一张 _地图_ 。

“别说这些了，你为什么来这儿？”左右田问狛枝。

“快到午饭时间了，”狛枝说，“我在——”

“太棒了。我要去吃点东西。”左右田在他的座位上转来转去，直到他面向苗木。“你也会来的，对吧？这会是我们第一次家庭聚餐！”

狛枝摸着后颈。“事实上，我——”

但是左右田已经抓住了苗木的手。“我们走！”

苗木跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面，一边大叫。

狛枝盯着他们，嘴巴还是张着，他眨了眨眼睛。


	15. 第一法令

他们盯着他，每个人都在盯着他看。弐大僵着保持着把筷子伸向嘴边的动作，食物早从筷子里掉了出来。左右田抓住他的手腕，这像是一种惩罚，所以苗木试图躲在那个粉红色头发的男人后面。不过几乎没任何用，因为左右田正在挥手，尽一切可能吸引注意力。

“伙计们，看看谁加入我们了！”左右田喊道。他利索地从苗木前面走开，将他完全暴露在外。

“这小孩感觉好多了，是吧？”终里说。她没有和其他人一起坐在长桌旁，而是躲在附近一个黑暗的角落里。看着其他人吃东西，口水顺着嘴角滴了下来，但她没有加入他们。

“是啊，”苗木咕哝着，语气中的讽刺显然只有自己听得见。

罪木叹了口气，把筷子放到桌子上。“唉，我真希望我能照顾他，让他恢复健康。”

......苗木给自己写了个备忘录： _永远不要在这里生病_ 。

弐大大笑起来：“嘿，孩子！昨天的误会我很抱歉。”

苗木紧紧地闭上眼睛，乞求自己不要记起昨天。至少弐大没有把他的不回应看作是一种侮辱。

“嘿，苗木。”那是九头龙。他双腿摆在桌子上，浅顶软呢帽盖住了他的脸，他示意苗木靠近点。“坐到这边来。”

苗木没有立即服从，九头龙试图找出他犹豫的根源。随后他的目光落在他旁边的剑道家身上，她死盯着桌子，而不是苗木。

“你聋了吗，佩子？”九头龙厉声说。“苗木要坐这儿！”

“非常抱歉，请原谅我。”

苗木想说点什么，但是边古山已经腾出了座位。她像军人一样站在冷笑的黑道身后。虽然他不想成为九头龙和边古山冲突的原因，但他也觉得如果现在不坐下，只会进一步羞辱剑道家。

当苗木坐在他旁边时，九头龙对其他人得意的笑了。在苗木的另一边，罪木把她的椅子移近一些。终里离开她的角落，绕着桌子转了一圈。苗木能感觉到她盯着他后颈的目光。他不喜欢这样。他非常、非常不喜欢这样。他甚至连左右田都没有了，机械师一屁股坐在弐大旁边的桌子上。

苗木握紧拳头，很自然地寻找着狛枝的身影。白发男孩仍然站在门口，下巴缩在衬衫的领子里。他慢悠悠地走进房间——更确切地说，朝着苗木坐的地方走去。苗木看着他这么做，现在感觉好多了......

“你在做什么？”九头龙对狛枝说。

狛枝猛地一抽，像是被鞭子抽了一下。他安抚性地举起双手。“啊，抱歉。我忘乎所以了。”

说完，狛枝退到桌子的另一端坐下，一个人呆着。

苗木悄悄喊道：“狛枝君......”

不幸的是，他不够安静。九头龙好笑的看着他，并问，“那个怪人怎么样？”

“你不用担心他，”左右田说。他的手伸过桌子，开玩笑地一拳打在苗木的胳膊上。“我们不会让他打扰你的。”

“他没——”

“我们明白，小家伙，”弐大说，“但和狛枝呆一起的时间不会 _太少_ _的_ _。_ ”

“但是我——”

“只要你一声令下，我们就把你从他的房间里搬出去，”终里说着打中他，并带着自以为友好的微笑。

“他没有打扰我！”苗木终于出来了。“我喜欢他。我们是朋友。”

整个桌子的人都盯着他看（除了狛枝，他尽量不和任何人有眼神接触，同时明显在抑制自己的尖叫）。

然后，左右田说：“我说，你是不是和那个疯狂的连环杀手交上了朋友？”

桌子上响起了一阵“噢”声。苗木知道他对狛枝的辩护被认为是“奇怪的超高校级的希望的怪癖”。苗木试图与狛枝目光交流，但是另一个少年很小心地不看他的方向。

一个穿着一件小号九头龙式套装的黑白熊朝他走来。他盯着它。它把一个有盖的银盘子放在他面前，鞠了一躬，然后走开了。当他握住盖子的时候，其他人的注视变得更加强烈。他尽量不去理会他们。

午餐看起来和以往一样美味，尽管苗木并不是那么饿。但在上次发现他没吃完饭时，罪木和狛枝有多烦恼后，他真的不想知道在一桌绝望党面前拒绝吃东西会怎样。所以，他强迫自己咽下所有的食物，即使他的胃开始绞痛。

弐大觉得这很滑稽。“看他吃的！他在外面一定饿坏了。难怪他瘦得皮包骨头。”

“是、是啊，”终里伸出了舌头，“他看起来很享受。”

苗木不知道她为什么这个反应。她看起来像是要扑向他抢食物。他把身子贴在椅背上，问道：“你、你要来点吗？”

终里呻吟道，“啊！他在嘲笑我。”

“这就对了！”苗木的小肠紧张的打了个结，弐大的大手托在他的背上。教练拿起一只鸡腿，朝终里的方向挥了挥。“嘿，赤音！这看起来不是很好吃吗？”

弐大在她面前咬了一大口，体操运动员呜咽。

“也许我们应该再给他来点？”左右田戳着苗木的空盘子问道。

“不用了，谢谢，”苗木说，看向左右田，只注视着左右田。今天早上以后，比起其他绝望残党，他更愿意和他说话。”我不——”

这些话卡在他的喉咙里。有人——罪木——碰了碰他的胳膊肘。她的两根手指沿着他的手臂向上走着，直到手掌顺着他的肩膀滑到他的脖子。它们激起了附近的神经。罪木咯咯地笑着，把下巴靠在他的肩膀上。

“你确定吗？”她说，“一个成长中的男孩需要大量的营养。”

“我......我......”

罪木的另一只手臂环抱着他的身体，这是他唯一能说出来的话。冰冷的薄雾慢慢吞没了他的思绪......

大门被推开，他啪地一声恢复了神智。

桌子再一次安静了下来。

罪木占满了他的整个视线，他看不见谁进来了。但当她缩回身子时，他看到了。神座从门口观察着这个房间和里面的人。他走了进来，似乎没有注意到所有的视线都集中在他身上。他选择了一个位于狛枝和其他人中间的地方，不感兴趣地盯着前方，等待着黑白熊。

“啊，神、神座君！”罪木说。“你今天和我们一起吃饭吗？”

神座锐利的目光端详着着她。“是的。”

罪木举起双臂自卫：“啊呀！很抱歉打扰你了！”

房间看起来狭小了一半，还没恢复过来。罪木把手收好，拧在了一起。神座的出现似乎对其他人有一种抑制作用——除了那只活泼的狛枝——因此，他在这会儿成了苗木最喜欢的人。

就在这时，花村猛地打开了另一扇门。“啊呀！我听说新成员加入了我们。快告诉我，他有什么绝望的事要分享——？”

花村显然信息延迟了。

神座眨了下眼。

“我明白了。整个团伙都在这儿，”厨师说，比以前安静多了。

是的，神座现在是苗木最喜欢的人了。他想知道前超高校级的希望会一直在这里，还是只是来这儿检查他的继任者。苗木知道，毕竟，神座已经命令黑白熊们监视他......他真的不介意。他相信神座没有任何威胁他的理由。知道有这么有权势的人在盯着他，他实际上觉得安全了一点。

话虽如此，他还是想离开这里。

“呃，洗手间在哪儿？”他问，不知道还能说些什么。

终里指着出口说：“左转，再过两个门。”

......就这样？没有一个护送他的承诺，或者别有用心的动机？他弯着腰站着，期待着有人把他推回到座位上，或者抓住他的胳膊。但是他们都在继续吃饭——除了终里。

“我很快就回来？”他说，仍然很困惑。

他以一种奇怪的，侧着身子的步态走向出口，这样他就可以一直看着他们了。他在路上经过了狛枝，但幸运儿拒绝交流。尽管很离奇，但苗木毫发无伤地走到了出口。也许事情就是这么简单。他打开门，走进大厅。

_“未经授权的_ _用户_ _！_ _”_

......然后立刻被一个戴着黑白熊头盔的人拖回房间。超高校级的绝望困惑地看着他们——除了神座在盯着狛枝，以及那个白发男孩对着自己的饭露出苦笑。

“啊，对不起，”狛枝对着桌面说，“我忘了告诉过他们不要让苗木君在没人监护的情况下到处走动。”

“这样你就可以把他藏在你的房间里，对吧？”九头龙厌恶地说。他接着对黑白熊士兵说。“嘿，别管那个变态说了什么。没事。只要确保你们中的一个和他呆在一起就行，另外不要让他出去或接近任何红色区域。”

“红色区域？”苗木问道。

“入口，有窗户的走廊，任何可能成为首批攻击地点之一的地方。”九头龙把软呢帽稍微掀了一下。“我们不希望你被狙击手或其他什么东西击中。”

“......谢谢。”总比什么都没问到强。

第二次进入走廊的尝试要成功得多。黑白熊士兵忠实地跟在他身后，一点也不引人注目，很容易忘记它的存在。苗木左顾右盼，不管怎样，他还是孤身一人。这很奇怪，几乎是错误的，感觉就像偷偷溜进了私人领地。所以他花了更久的时间记住了去洗手间的路。

在他进去之前，他转向那个士兵。“左右田君说，只要不干预超高校级的绝望成员的命令，我就可以命令你们做事。”

士兵没有动弹。“是。”

“如果我给你们下命令，你们都会遵守吗，还是只有你会遵守？”

“如果有需要，我会把你的命令转达给军队的其他成员。”

苗木自顾自点点头。“那么......你能不能不再伤害别人？”

“不能，”士兵说，“与主要任务有冲突。”

没错，他知道这可能性很小，但至少现在没人会指责他没有努力了。

“那个人呢？”苗木问道。“我是说，狛枝君以前肯定告诉过你不要伤害我。”

士兵沉默不语。他很想认为这表示肯定，但是看到熊的笑脸只会让他想到坏事。

“那你能不能告诉其他人......如果他们看到我的父母，或者我的妹妹......不要伤害他们。”

士兵沉默不语。

“我的同学也是！雾切响子，朝日奈葵，十神白夜，腐川冬子和叶隐康比吕......请......请不要伤、伤害他们！”

他又哭了起来，他擦了擦眼睛，没有一丝难为情。

“拜托......拜托......”

士兵沉默不语。

“接受法令，”最后它说。

* * *

午饭后的感觉很诡异，这说法一点不夸张。绝望组织的大部分成员都离开了，左右田告诉他，他会在晚上准备好电视并安装好。正如预料的那样，狛枝仍然在位子上。神座也是，他看起来超级的无聊。终里在桌子底下爬来爬去寻找面包屑，花村则在垃圾桶里翻找食物。

他必须得问下。

“花村君，你为什么不为自己做新鲜的食物呢？”

厨师停止了翻找。“妈妈是个很好的厨师。我在家里从来没吃过一顿糟糕的饭。然后我成为了超高校级的主厨，低于标准的膳食的想法变成了一种存粹的幻想。我这一辈子都被美食宠坏了。现在自己堕落到如此地步，我必须去吃垃圾......这真是绝望！”

“我们根本不需要吃饭，这太恶心了，”终里在桌子底下说。“要是不需要吃足够的食物来维持生命和传播绝望就好了，这样就更方便挨饿了。”

......苗木真的不能理解这些人，他也不想理解。

“那剩菜怎么办？”苗木问。

“噢，我让它们腐烂几天，然后送给囚犯。”花村从垃圾堆里捡起一块面包皮，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。“我本来打算现在就把最新的一批拿给他们。”

苗木茫然地看着狛枝。囚犯？听起来不妙。除了增加军队规模，他想不出他们需要人的其他理由。一种可怕的好奇心吞噬着他，就像是躲在安全的角落看着海啸摧毁他的家乡。

当花村带着一队装着盘子的黑白熊走出房间时，他也跟着走了出去。

根据固有印象，超高校级的绝望的监狱适合他们中的许多人。它在建筑的深处的地下室。苗木中途忽然意识到他们走的是绝望第一次发现他时拖着他走过的那条路。那时他本该逃跑了，但当他转身时，他撞到了狛枝的胸。熟悉的存在足以安抚他慌乱的神经，让他重新下定决心。他 _必须_ 看看这里发生了什么。这是他欠那些人的。

天很黑。一对火把照亮了一排牢房的入口。在走廊中间还有一对火把，最后一对在最深处。它们提供的光线很暗淡，他甚至看不见地板。他站在入口处，看着花村和黑白熊们走得更远，并开始在栅栏外随意地扔食物进去。

在最近的牢房里，驼着背的人影向前冲来。囚犯们没有盘子或器具，所以他们是用手从地上舀食物。真可怜。尽管这么想很自私，但苗木很高兴看不见他们的脸。

他放松了警惕。所以当狛枝轻轻地把他推进大厅时，他失声惊叫了起来。白发男孩向前移动，挡住了苗木通往出口的唯一路线。他差点就要问狛枝为什么这样做了，但随即想起了另一个男孩关于绝望的 _哲_ _理_ ，并决定最好假装不明白。

但他发出的声音引起了囚犯们的注意。他们一齐看向了新来的人。苗木不知道他在黑暗中有多大的可辨别性，不论如何，他们似乎认不出来他。

“呃？你是一起来的？”花村说。“我真不知道你为什么要关心这儿。没什么好看的。”

完成职务后，他和黑白熊们走过苗木和狛枝，把两个幸运儿留在了监狱里。苗木再次低头看向牢房，看着那些回望他的人们。

当狛枝向他的耳朵吹气时，他惊得跳了起来。

“盲人不懂得欣赏阳光......看看他们。”年长的少年靠近他，狛枝的胸骨靠着他的背部。他的胳膊轻轻地搂住苗木，双手顺着苗木的胳膊往下滑，然后让拇指在他的手腕后摩擦着，画出一个个圆。“这些愚蠢、迟钝、微不足道的人......他们不过是吸食上等人血液的寄生虫。他们最大的希望就是有幸被那些有才华的人踩在脚下，让其达到应有的位置。”

苗木嘴角下撇，把狛枝推开。“够了。”

狛枝立刻闭上了嘴，但他越过苗木怒视着囚犯，好像这是他们的错。

苗木走进了大厅。狛枝潜藏在他身后。他能感觉到：这个平日友好的少年已经变成了顽固而锋利的存在，就像锯齿状的玻璃，尽管这些蔑视并不是针对苗木本人。但他还是有点想让狛枝离开......可是一想到要独自一人，他就不寒而栗。所以，他很不情愿的允许了狛枝的存在。。

“他们为什么在这里？”苗木问。

狛枝耸耸肩。“以防我们需要它们。有时候，左右田君需要人体来检测他的发明，或者罪木桑感到无聊，想要一个新病人。”

苗木没有看他，“你们这些家伙太可怕了。”

苗木又向前走了一步，走进了火把的光照范围。最接近他的一个囚犯靠在蝙蝠身上，动了动。苗木无法看清对方的脸，但知道他转向了自己。囚犯伸出一只肮脏而颤抖的手，。

“我认识你，”囚犯说。“你是我的使命......苗木，来自希望之峰的苗木诚。”

所有的人都转向他，苗木犹豫不决地站在那里，一动不动。

“他们先找到了你，”囚犯低声说，“我们失败了。”

“我......”

“别碰他。”狛枝的手腕猛地一扭，把犯人的手打了回去。“来吧，苗木君。你没有必要呆在这样一个毫无希望的地方。”

苗木试图争辩，试图反抗，但是狛枝用惊人的力气拖着他走开。他在身后关上了通往监狱的门，然后转动了一下手腕，似乎是拍了一下锁。

狛枝掸了掸袖子。“每当不得不和 _他们这样的人_ 打交道时，我都会很厌烦。我知道自己也好不到哪里去，但是我已经被超高校级给宠坏了。我想，即使是成为同伴也会有最低标准的。”

“你说的那些都是 _平民_ ！”苗木厉声斥责他。

“是的。”狛枝叹了口气。“他们是你在每条排水沟和每块石头下面都能找到的普通流氓。没什么特别的。”

他之前已经觉察到一丝迹象，但这是他第一次看清狛枝的另一面。他傲慢、冷酷，这是他 _可怕_ _也很讨人厌_ 的一面。他什么也做不了。他的话似乎没有传到幸运者的耳朵里。狛枝为自己的大脑设置了波段，任何苗木不同意他的原则的声音都会被过滤掉，他讨厌这样！他讨厌这样，他讨厌......

愤怒忽然熄了火，不，他不讨厌狛枝。

“我要回我的房间，”苗木说。“我要呆在那里。一个人。”

狛枝点点头。“你今天过得很辛苦，不是吗？不过我想左右田君可能在里面。”

“没关系。”

在另一个男孩送他回房间的路上，苗木没有再和狛枝说一句话，只在最后说了声再见。他走进卧室。左右田还没来，但是如果他来了也没关系。苗木把耳朵贴在门上，听着狛枝的声音。

过了一段时间，他又随意地打开门，走了出去，开始闲逛。


	16. 囚徒

没有超高校级的绝望组织的成员在身边，监狱看起来就不那么阴沉了。在一名机器人看守的陪同下，苗木再次走近之前与他交谈过的囚犯。在黑暗中他看不清很多细节。火光照在那人的脸上，在松弛的皮肤上闪烁，在空洞的眼睛上徘徊。如果说他们一直被喂食，那这肯定不是定期的。囚犯没有离开苗木上次看见他的位置，他的手仍然悬在牢房外面。

“嘿，”苗木平静地说。他咽了口唾沫，喉咙很干涩。

犯人的头在插缝里转了转。“在哪......只有你一个人？”

“是的。我认为他们不在乎我做什么，除非我试图离开。”他盘腿坐在囚犯够不着的地方。机器熊仍然站着，眼睛盯着他。这很令人毛骨悚然，但每当他的手心开始出汗时，他就会想起那可怜的情景：左右田一掌推翻黑白熊后，它挣扎着站起来。

“即使他们不在乎，他们还是抓住了你，”囚犯说。“为什么？他们会对你做什么？”

“我也想知道，你叫什么名字？”

“岩田聪。”

在日常的交谈中，现在是交换客套话的好时机。但是，在这种情况下说“很高兴见到你”明显是一个谎言，如果他们从来没有见过面会更好。苗木所能想到的任何顺耳或舒心的对话都等同于嘲弄。两人几乎没有任何共同点。他们可能都是囚犯，但苗木住在一个温暖的，配备家具的房间里，吃饭能撑到嗓子尖儿，而岩田被困在一个肮脏的牢房里。

最后，他只想说一句话。

“对不起。”

“我知道这有风险，”岩田聪说。“我只是后悔没能救你。”

苗木转过头，“你不该......为什么？为什么是我？”

在他们周围的牢房里，有人在慢慢移动。岩田聪从栏杆间伸出瘦弱的手，抓住了苗木的手。当他说话的时候，他的声音颤抖着，但是一股苗木不清楚的力量支撑着他们。

“你去过那里。你见识过这个世界。现在，想象一下，在任何地方。每个城市，每个小镇，每个村庄......都是这样。”岩田聪的声音变得遥远起来。“几个月来，我们只看到这些。无穷无尽的毁灭和破坏。这是充满黑暗和绝望的世界，除了毫无意义的死亡，没有什么值得期待。然后，杀戮游戏开始了。超高校级的绝望将电视机安在每一个角落，确保每个人都在看。这应该是他们的致命一击，最后一击，它将消除世界复苏的任何机会。

“但是你在那里，你拒绝绝望。当绝望无法吞噬你的时候，希望又回来了。你给了世界一个礼物......你给了我们一个未来的机会。所以我会冒着生命危险救你。我毫不后悔这一决定。”

“每个人都说我很特别，但我不是。我只是一个普通人，”苗木说。挫折使他不断前进，但他并没有真正理解是什么使他苦恼。

“你是超高校级的希望，苗木君。”岩田聪的眼睛第一次亮了起来。

他应该感到荣幸吗？也许吧，但他不是。因为这就是问题所在。不知为何，在那个激动人心的时刻说出的几个字（至少他认为是）现在定义了他。他不再是苗木诚，而是超高校级的希望但......他不是。他的一切都没有改变。他还是那个他。然而，突然之间，人们坚持要绑架他，又有人在为他冒着生命危险......这是不对的。

“未来机关，”岩田聪突然说道。“这是派我来的那个组织的名字。如果你出去了，去找他们。他们会保护你的。”

“谢谢，”苗木说。“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

岩田聪摇了摇头。他的手缩回到了牢房里；凉风掠过它原来的逗留处。

“活下去，”岩田聪告诉他，“只要......活下去。”

这个回答让他很困扰。他向后退了退，环顾四周。但除了其他囚犯，这里只剩下一个机器人，它静静地看着他。看起来没什么恶意......但他已经知道他们在为神座监视他。他也无法阻止绝望残党的其他人这么做。他们会在意他是否在这里和囚犯交流？他不知道。如果他们真的很在乎，那么付出代价的很可能不是他。

“他们什么时候抓到你的？”苗木问道。这是一个残酷的问题。苗木也不愿意去想自己被囚禁了多久。然而他无法控制自己。如果岩田聪在他被绑架后就被抓住了，那么他可能知道他朋友的情况。

岩田聪说：“在你们胜利的两周后。”。

哦。所以他不知道。苗木向他点点头，然后站起来在原地徘徊，不知道该说些什么。

“我会把你弄出去的，”他最后说。“我不知道该怎样，但我会想出办法的。”

“不，你自己出去吧，”岩田聪说。

这是不可能的。如果他会忽视他们的困境，他就不可能是一个超高校级的希望。但是，他决定不讲出来。

“来吧，”他离开监狱时对机器人说，“我来这里还有另外一个原因。”

几次超短途旅行之后，苗木一只手拿着铅笔和纸，另一只手里夹着一个黑白熊头盔。上一次事件发生后，狛枝被吓坏了，他下令如果发现苗木戴着头盔，黑白熊们就立即把它摘下来。好吧，这也正是他所期望的。

苗木一找到一个废弃的走廊，就把文件和铅笔放在他的脚下，然后瞥了一眼跟在他后面的机器人。它盯着他，嘴角挂着不详的微笑。

“开始了，”他喃喃地说。

他戴上了头盔。

这一次，他预料到了那种冲击，虽然他想要这种冲击，但他的脑子仍然试图抵抗。但这只会让流过他身体的电流变得更加猛力，电流也变得更加锐利，它穿透他的防御系统并穿过——

_“禁止使用头盔_ _！_ _”_

然后电流就消失了。黑白熊必须踮着脚尖才能够到他，但它还是把头盔扯下来了。苗木面色痛苦。那......感觉很不舒服。他闭上眼睛，回顾所有的信息......

啊，他戴的时间还不够长。

他转向黑白熊，“呆在这儿。”

他沿着大厅走去。只要熊能够看到他，并且遵从监督他的命令，它就应该继续服从他的命令。等离的足够远的时候，他又戴上了头盔。

现在好多了。这一次，当头盔被取下时，苗木的脑海里仍然闪现着他已经获得的知识。用银线蚀刻在眼前的二维地图闪闪发光。自己在上面的位置像雷达上的一个点一样产生脉冲。在眼前的图像消失之前，他抓起纸，尽可能多地追踪路线。当他完成后，他把它拍到墙上，脑袋后仰，欣赏他的作品。

“这片区域完成了，”他大声说。他脑海中的地图就是围绕着他现在的位置描绘的，所以他把它画了出来。

他朝黑白熊点了点头，“我们继续吧。”

这个机器人可能没有被设定好反应动作，但是这让他更高兴，因为可以假装有人可以交谈。而且因为没有人出来阻止他，他非常肯定除了神座以外没有人在利用它们监视他。神座可能根本不在乎自己在干什么。他走到大厅的一个拐弯处——

黑白熊跳到他前面。“ _禁区_ _！_ ”

“红色区域，是吧？”苗木说，这时黑白熊疯狂地挥动着爪子。他把它标在地图上。根据九头龙的说法，红区是最先被入侵的地区——换句话说，是必须有出路的地方。他绝对需要记住这一点。

他向内走。黑白熊在他身后摇摇晃晃地跟着，在他停下来的时候也停下，当他动作过快的时候，黑白熊就晃晃悠悠地勉强站住。在某个时刻，它又忽然开始跳舞，苗木完全找不到跳舞的理由。

没错了，绝对是江之岛设计的。

总而言之，事情比他预料的顺利。特别是考虑到他的运气。他让黑白熊拿着头盔；看到它拖着一个像是同组被斩首的头的样子有点好笑。他的地图也在不断扩展。到第四次的时候，他感觉非常良好。

所以很自然地，这就是他的坏运气抬头的时候了。

......也许不是。比起在大厅尽头摘下头盔只看见了神座，他的命运要糟糕得多。

“呃，嗨，”苗木说，双手仍然保持着戴头盔时的姿势。“你看了多久？”

“从上一次开始，”神座说。

哦。苗木没有注意到神座在跟踪他。但如果仔细想想，这并不会令人惊讶或尴尬。神座可能有一些超高校级的间谍或者超高校级的猎人或者超高校级的恐怖跟踪者的属性加成。

“你为什么又要戴上它？”神座问道。“你看到地图了。”

“我看见了，但我没办法记清楚。”

“你不能？”

“好吧，不能。”苗木盯着神座看了好一会儿。“大多数人都不行。”

神座似乎对此感到困惑。像他这样的天才可能很难理解普通人的极限。这个长发少年似乎不想再说什么，所以苗木回过头来看着他的地图，想着下一个他想要勾勒出来的部分......

结果神座轻巧地从他手中夺走了它。苗木甚至没有反应过来想为什么神座这么快就跑了这么远的距离。

神座伸出手：“铅笔给我。”

苗木照做了。神座把纸贴在墙上，一连串的线条和曲线开始成形。他的动作太快了，根本不可能看清他的手。图像似乎是一下子就形成了，像照片被洗出来一样出现在了视野中。

神座把手伸向苗木，他把纸和铅笔拿了回来。

“我的地图，”他呐呐地说，“你完成了。我......为什么？”

“重复非常枯燥。这和你会得到的结果是一样的，”神座声音低沉。苗木仔细观察它，他注意到神座模仿了他自己的平庸笔触。

“谢谢。”

神座冷冷地看着他。苗木一点也不觉得难受。这似乎是神座的默认表情，就像雾切的坚忍面具或十神的嘲笑。这并不意味着神座对他感到不满。

神座的头微微向一边倾斜。“对于普通人来说，他们需要看多少次地图才能记住它？”

苗木耸了耸肩，又看了眼地图。“老实说，我觉得他们永远都不会这么做。”

神座思考了一下，然后突然离开，把苗木一个人留在了疑问中心。

当超高校级的黑帮和他的保镖来到苗木面前时，他还没合上嘴。谢天谢地，他刚听到脚步声的时候就下意识地把地图塞进了帽衫的兜帽里了。看到他在走廊里游荡，九头龙略显惊讶。然而很快，那个日本黑道露出一丝假笑，与出现在边古山身上的细微的怒意形成了很大对比。

“嘿，苗木。”九头龙昂首阔步地走过来。他走路的样子像是有六英尺高。“你忙吗？”

“不，”苗木犹豫地说。

九头龙得意的笑了起来，“那么，你可以和我们一起走了。”

“呃，我......”

他往后退了退。正好碰到了在他身后默默走动的边古山。她用上臂勾住他的胳膊，把他拉到主人身后。苗木的体重甚至没有减缓她的步伐。

他不是很有把握，但看起来他们把他拖进了九头龙的房间。虽然房间的设计和他见过的另外两个房间一样，都是希望峰风格的设计，但这个房间的颜色是黑白现代风的。床上的被子比他见过的另外两条都要豪华舒适——感觉趴在上面都会窒息。这个房间没有书桌，取而代之的是中间的一张玻璃桌。桌子的一边摆放着一把高高的黑色扶手椅。另一边则是一张颜色相似的低矮的沙发。九头龙脱下西装外套，在扶手椅上坐下，双腿交叉。边古山把苗木推到沙发上，然后站到了九头龙身边。

“呃，你不坐下吗？”苗木问她。

九头龙笑了起来。“想平等对待？好样的，苗木！佩子，你的回答？”

“我还没有资格坐下，”她机械地回答。沉闷的表情没有一丝变化。

“好姑娘。”

苗木握紧了拳头，“你为什么这样对待她？”

“因为这是她应得的待遇，”九头龙语声音嘶哑。“她只是我认为合适的工具。她很走运，我甚至给她取了个名字！”

黑社会的眼中闪过一丝不详的光芒。他以前见过这种情况，不是吗？没错，在左右田看到苗木摧毁他的机器人之后；在罪木向数字版江之岛发誓她会照顾他时。甚至在江之岛准备按下那个会导致她死亡的按钮的时候。是的，这就是绝望。

“你渴吗？”九头龙打了个响指，之前从未露面的穿着无尾礼服的黑白熊从角落里走出来敬了个礼。

“......不用了，谢谢。”

九头龙命令机器人给他倒杯茶，然后把注意力转回到苗木身上。他的手指交织在一起,，摆在他抬起的膝盖上。他微微向前倾着身子，一副掠食者的姿态。他......他这样看很像黑帮老大。

“听着，我知道我们有一个糟糕的开始，”九头龙说。“但你不能怪我。我怎么知道你和她有什么扯淡的家庭关系？”（苗木咬住了自己的舌头；他最不想做的事情就是毁掉九头龙不伤害自己的理由）“这种事不会再发生了，行吗？以日本黑帮的荣誉发誓。”

“一个日本黑帮的荣誉真的有那么重要吗？”他还没反应过来就说漏嘴了。

九头龙语怒视着他。蒸汽似乎在从他的脸上升起——

他突然大笑起来。

“好吧，被你发现了！”九头龙又轻笑了一声，擦去了不存在的眼泪。“ _过去_ 是这样。现在不是了。我要重新说一遍：这是一个对另一个绝望的承诺，这种事不会再发生了。”

“我不属于绝望。”又一次，这样说很愚蠢，但这也是苗木无法放弃纠正的东西。

九头龙的下巴绷得紧紧的。

“我想我们终于可以进行我们的第一次的友好谈话了，”九头龙说。他一只手托着下巴。另一只手放在扶手上，手指敲打着皮革。“是侦探影响你的还是怎么？”

“哈？”

“雾切。她在遇见我之前就讨厌我。”

“没有，”苗木说，“只是我不是你们中的一员——”

“好了， _够了_ 。别扯了。现在重新开始。我是九头龙冬彦，超高校级的黑道。”他伸出一只手。苗木盯着它，然后接受了握手。

“我是苗木诚，超高校级的......”他犹豫了一下。“......希望？”

当他的手收回后，他试图和边古山握手。冬彦和她都奇怪地看着他。

“她是边古山，”冬彦说，“不过你想怎么叫她都行。”

苗木张开嘴想跟她打招呼，但看见边古山锐利的目光后又把嘴闭上了。

“我的存在是为了侍奉少爷，”边古山说，“ _只有_ 他。”

“如果我命令，你就会侍奉苗木，”九头龙说。

边古山低下了头。“当然，主人。”

他的下属十分畏惧，九头龙将他的注意力转移到了苗木。“那么，为什么不跟我说说你自己呢？我在学校没怎么注意你。”

“呃，没什么好说的。我在各种方面都挺一般的，除了很乐观。这就是为什么每个人都叫我超高校级的希望。我真的没有什么特别之处，”他用站不住脚的内容介绍完了自己。

九头龙盯着他研究了整整10秒钟。

“行吧，那你有什么娱乐？”九头龙问道。“你知道，我可以给你任何你想要的。”

”我大部分时间都和朋友在一起。也玩电子游戏。虽然我不记得自己在希望之峰的生活，但估计还是老样子。”

“别假正经了，行吗？”九头龙问道。“我是超高校级的黑道。我什么没见过？来讲讲那些疯狂的派对和小案底吧。”

“没什么好说的。我不是罪犯——我不觉得我是。我在中学的时候也没有参加过那种聚会。也许在高中也是这样，但我不记得了。”

九头龙安静的等待着苗木还未给出的答案。

“妈的，太无聊了，”他后来说。“大多数超高校级都有东西可以讲。怪不得江之岛选了你。她一定觉得无中生有是一种挑战。或者她选择你只是因为你是一张白纸。”

苗木死盯着地面，一言不发。

九头龙昂起了头。“对我冷战？现在是你的午休时间吗？随便吧，不聊了。如果你需要什么就来找我。我能搞到任何东西，也不需要你跳过那些狛枝设置的疯狂圈套。佩子，带他回房间。”

“是，少爷。”


	17. 剑道师

“你不必这么做，你知道的。我自己能找到回去的路——也许能吧。但我不介意多看看周围......”

“少爷叫我护送你回房间。”边古山低头看着他。“我们要去那里。”

......好吧没成功。苗木咬着下唇。边古山向前方望去。她的步伐强健而敏捷，苗木正以即将突破慢跑的速度跟上她的步伐。

“我知道你不是很喜欢我，”苗木说。“我......我很抱歉？是我之前说的话吗？我知道我说自己不是超高校级的绝望的一员时，九头龙很生气，但这是真的。我不像你——”

“不。”

苗木皱了皱眉头，“啊？我......”

“我说 _不_ ！”

边古山迅速地走到他前面，挡住了他的路。她的手臂举了起来，手指紧紧握住她背上的剑柄。她的红眼里闪烁着愤怒的光芒；她咆哮着，利齿闪着锐光。

“ _不要_ 拿我和他们比，”她声音嘶哑低沉。

她不喜欢这种比较的原因只有一个。真难以置信。她在 _这里_ ，不是吗？她在帮助他们。她怎么能不......？

他必须证实这一点。“边古山桑，你是说你不是超高校级的绝望的一员？”

“我臣服于少爷的意志。”她的声音失去了热度。苗木不确定是不是因为他的问题安慰了她，还是她自己意识到自己走得太远了。“也许通过他，我成了绝望的代理人。但我永远不会属于它。”

“那真是......” _那真是难以置信_ ，这话就在他的嘴边，但他保持沉默，因为他不知道她会怎么想。“你的意思是，你一直在这里，但你仍然在抵制绝望？”

“我别无选择。”边古山的手慢慢地回到她身边。“我的少爷现在只为绝望而活。这就是为什么他必须背叛自己的良心，奴役自己的盟友，伤害自己最亲近的人......”她犹豫了一会儿，然后迅速转身背对着他。“他每一句的残酷都是为了满足渴望，而我的痛苦......给他带来绝望。如果我现在陷入绝望，我会开始享受他的残忍。我会使他失去绝望。这......”她的辫子在空中摇摆着，她向前迈了一步，转过身来。“这就是我继续忍受的原因。为了我的少爷，我不能绝望！”

那种忠诚是苗木无法理解的。如果雾切或朝日奈或他的任何朋友屈服并加入了超高校级的绝望，他不可能保持对他们的忠诚。他本可以帮助他们，是的，治愈他们，但他永远不会帮助他们。

“边古山桑，我看得出来你对九头龙君非常忠诚，但是他真的还是原来的他吗？我是说，我觉得他总是这样......”

苗木停了下来，边古山那把非常锋利、相当危险的剑在距离他颈静脉一英寸的地方盘旋着。

“我还在这里，”她激动地说。“我还活着。他叫我 _佩子_ 。我的主人仍住在他心灵的某处。只要还有一丝踪迹，我就要对他负责。如果他要走这条路，那我也将追随他。”

“这是他想要的吗？”苗木问道。“不是这个九头龙君，而是你最初认识和信任的那个。你认为九头龙君会希望你走到这一步吗？”

“他曾经想要什么并不重要，”边古山说，“我只关心他 _现在_ _想要什么。_ ”

“但是，无论他做什么，无论他的计划有多么残酷，都能支持他，即使你知道他永远不会希望这样......这本身不就是一种背叛吗？”

边古山沉默了，她的剑尖颤抖着。

一种纯粹的、原始的本能在警告他。他试图移动，却被绊倒了......当边古山的剑从他脸上掠过时，她的动作在他眼前就像是慢镜头的特写。蜘蛛网状的裂缝从刀片处开始延展，嵌在墙上。

“你怎敢这么说。”那个剑道家的脸上笼罩着一层阴影。她的刘海遮住了它们，但是她的血红的双眼透过刘海闪着光芒。

“对不起，我不是故意要侮辱你——！”

“你和她一模一样，”当苗木挣扎着坐下时，边古山说。“利用怀疑和不安感，用语言操纵和控制。我看到你对狛枝凪斗做了什么。他变得......咄咄逼人。你把他变成了看门狗。”

“我什么都没做！”苗木站在地上大声回应。“这一切都是他自己的选择。我只想让他放我走！”

她的手抓住他的翻领，指关节因为受到压迫而泛白。她把他举起来，抵在墙上。红色双眼闪烁的光芒膨胀着，吞噬了整个世界，将它描绘成深红色的阴影。

她问，“我为什么要听超高校级的绝望的话？”

就在那一瞬间，他忘记了。他忘记了她的头衔和离他脑袋不到一英尺的那把刺剑。他使劲抓住她的手腕——虽然她似乎没有感觉到。

“我不是他们中的一员！”他咬牙切齿地说。“我绝不会屈服的！”

她冷冷地看着他的眼睛，“所以你是这么说的。”

他不得不提醒自己呼吸，他的呼吸十分急促，让他们之间的空气升温。北山并没有动摇。她仍然抓着他的衬衫，他的衣领深深地扎进他的脖子里。他的拳头紧握着，浑身发抖，无论是出于恐惧还是侮辱，他都说不话来。电流沿着他的皮肤跳动，在肌肉组织间滑过。他张开嘴，不知道会说出什么——

_“绝望_ _处于_ _危险_ _状态_ _！_ _”_

边古山迅速放开了他，转身把扑过来的黑白熊机器人切成了两半。毫无准备的苗木重重地摔在地板上。边古山半转身看着他。她光滑的剑上闪着油光。

“她应该已经死了，”边古山说。“这让我的主人很痛苦，但我很高兴她死了。可是现在你在这里。她借由你活了下来。江之岛的影响力就像蟑螂一样强大。”

“是不是因为狛枝君说的那些奇怪的话？”他问道。“他错了。我和她不一样。我不是江之岛或她的孩子或任何东西。”

“无论你是否真的与江之岛盾子有联系，都无关紧要，”边古山说。“重要的是他们 _相信_ 你是。你是超高校级的希望......现在，你成了超高校级的绝望的希望。他们因你的存在而充满活力。江之岛之死造成的所有伤害都被扭转了。”

“那......那不可能！”幸好他已经坐了下来，因为他的双腿已经无法动弹。他在帮助绝望？不。不，不会的！没有证据证明这一点。这是错的！

她握剑的姿势变了，光是她那尖锐的目光就足以让他流血。

“起来。”

当苗木犹豫的时候，她强迫他站起来。她又抓住他的上臂，把他拖了过去。他没有和她打架，而是把他押到大厅里。中途她向旁边瞥了一眼，明显受到了惊吓。

苗木看了看。

噢，神座看了多久了？

边古山加快了她的步伐。她哆嗦了一下，不顾身后。但苗木并没有受到类似限制的约束，很自然的跟在后面。神座稳步跟着他们；他似乎连眼睛都不眨一下。他走路的方式也很特别。没有脚步声，胳膊和肩膀也都不会动。

“这里。”边古山把他推向卧室门口——现在卧室门上的确有他的铭牌了。“我的任务完成了。”

她大步走过神座，对他敬而远之，神座甚至连看都不看她一眼。

“苗木诚。我的理解是，你相当擅长解读他人。”

“我想是吧？”苗木耸了耸肩。“我是说，我和大多数人相处得很好，所以我想我还是有点擅长这个的。”

对方停顿了很长时间，这似乎是和神座打交道时的正常现象。

“我知道你会引诱她做出这样的回应，但......为什么？”神座问道。他眨了下眼，行为举止似乎更像是被迫而非自发。“你知道她奉命不得伤害你？”

“是吗？看起来不像啊。”

“......你一定缺乏自我保护的本能。”

“嘿！不是——！”

“我从没见过一个生物如此处心积虑的找机会对付自己，”神座继续说。“你的厄运就是由此触发的？”

“我不是要害自己！我就是这样，”他咕哝着，脸颊发热。

又是一阵经典的沉默。

“我明白了。”

什么......什么意思？神座一动不动，但他的肢体语言突然显得特有威胁性。苗木背抵着墙，眼睛盯着神座，摸索着门把手。找到后立马把门一掀开，飞快地窜了进去。

他松了一口气，然后大约三秒后，神座打开门，跟着他走了进去。

该死。

“我希望能有一些独处的时间，”苗木抱怨道。

神座注视着他。至少他安静了下来。但是谁在背后说话？

苗木慢慢地转过身来，仍然担心自己的背会暴露在神座面前。在他床对面的墙上，挂着左右田答应过他的电视机。尺寸很合适，图像很清晰，只是......只是......

它在播什么？

这似乎是某种聚会。人群中的大多数都戴着黑白熊面具。他们围着一个高高的木制平台站成一个大圈，在平台的楼梯和屏幕之间留下一条小路。一阵突如其来的欢呼声响起，几秒钟后，一个微笑着挥手的女孩走到了摄像机前。索尼娅·内瓦曼德，超高校级的王女，在走上台阶之前向崇拜她的人群来了一个飞吻，在两个火炬之间经过。后面跟着一排皇家卫队和一个拿着相机的红发女孩。

“大家现在都在看这个吗？”苗木问。神座没有回答。他可能觉得这个问题很蠢。

公主说着一些他听不懂的语言。她向屏幕外的什么东西招了招手，然后沿着走过的那条路进来一批戴着镣铐的囚犯。每一个人都有一个卫兵看守。苗木从这么远的距离看不清他们的脸，也不知道他们为什么在这里。队伍中的第一个人被挑出来，拖到了平台上。索尼娅转向她的听众，大声地、毫无忌惮地说着话，在她身后，一个警卫拿起一块长长的金属，将它摆在炽热的火焰中。

“神座君，我怎么才能把这个关掉？”

神座没有回答。

“神座君——！”

在电视播放的时候，他的脊背开始发抖。他背对着屏幕，但他完全能根据听到的尖叫声描绘出场景。他跑向货架，寻找任何类似电视遥控器的东西。

神座叹了口气，“不出所料。”

他用一本小说遮住了眼睛。他讨厌走近尖叫声的源头，仿佛他真的走进了屏幕的世界，但是他不得不这样做。他在电视机的边缘摸索着，寻找着面板或者电源插口，但是电视机已经被固定在墙上了。没法够到电源所在的地方，电视本身也没有按钮。苗木停下来想了想，呼吸急促，然后，尖叫声突然中断了。

沉默是更可怕的。

他不敢看。所以自己不可能关上它了，他不停地敲打着右边的墙壁，喊出了狛枝的名字。几乎没过一秒钟，那个白发男孩就探头进来。

“苗木君！”他咕噜着说，“你还记得我！”

苗木指着电视机说：“你怎么把它关掉？”

有那么一瞬间，狛枝看起来很困惑。“啊，不用担心这个。它已经被设置成每晚10点自动关闭。”

“好吧，但我 _现在_ 就想把它关了。或者换个频道。难道没有办法这样做吗？”

狛枝轻轻地自言自语。他两手插在口袋里，平静地漫步进房间。“我很高兴你叫我。我正要去找你呢。真是幸运啊！”

“......你指这个节目？”

“是的，我们需要调频道，”狛枝说。“这不是正确的节目。不是我们想要的。”

苗木安静了下来。感觉有点不对劲。狛枝对此表示了赞同，但每当他选择不去认真倾听时，他的脸就会变得无情而冷漠。他慢悠悠的经过苗木，来到床边坐下。并向苗木表示友好，但是这背后隐藏着要求服从的威严。苗木感觉自己像一只正在靠近一只猫的老鼠，只能走过去坐在了他旁边。狛枝确实拿出了一个遥控器，并且换了频道。他飞快地翻看着这些节目，苗木在频道调好前根本看不清那些节目的内容。

屏幕上有一张桌子。附近似乎是什么医疗中心的库存医疗车。罪木也在那里，检查着车里的东西。

“我知道那个房间，”苗木咕哝着，内心很压抑。

狛枝拍了拍他的手，“只要满怀希望就好了，苗木君。”

有很长一段时间，画面就是这样：罪木在车子周围徘徊。房间里唯一的光线投射出长长的、奇形怪状的阴影，每当护士移动时，阴影就扭动起来。

然后，别人进来了。准确说是两个人。这感觉似曾相识，也许另一个人不是弐大，但是苗木可以肯定地从终里拉住的男人身上看到他自己的影子。他简直不敢相信她有多强壮，尤其是当她瘦到几乎可以折成两半时。然后，她困难的把那个男人拉到桌子上。苗木不会去想罪木会有什么不同，显然她也这么做了，他们两个成功地把他举起来并捆绑起来。

苗木想看向狛枝寻求安慰，但幸运儿捏着他的下巴，把它转向屏幕，低声说，“就要开始了。”

罪木和终里都离开了桌子，留下了男人独自的清晰画面。虽然这绝不是一个特写镜头，但那种恐怖气氛还是很容易读懂。男人肤色变得苍白，苗木感到自己脸色也变得煞白。他几乎可以感到自己在那个人旁边挣扎着，冷热交加的恐惧紧紧抓住他的脚后跟，舔舐着他的喉管......

当画面改变的时候，他真的吓的叫了声。不管是谁导演这节目，肯定有人换了广播的摄像机，因为前一秒钟还是顶部镜头，下一秒钟就变成了地面镜头，罪木微笑着对着镜头挥手（背景里终里喘着粗气）。罪木一步步靠近，咯咯地笑着。

“大家好！”罪木用她尖锐的声音吟唱。“欢迎回来。”

在那个男人还在身后喘息呜咽的时候，她怎么能听起来如此无忧无虑？如果当时狛枝没有插手，那么当他躺在手术台上的时候，她也会这样吗？世界在他的回忆中愈发模糊，他又一次躺在那张桌子上，脚踝和手腕被捆住，钉子划破了嘴唇......

“我知道我们的节目通常不在今天播出。希望没有人必须在看我和其他人之间做出选择......”

“啊呀，他们会的，”终里打着大大的哈欠说，“今天索尼娅正在处决一些叛徒。”

“呀！”罪木的头发随着她的尖叫飞扬起来。“啊，陛下，我很抱歉！请不要生气。”

但随后她的声音消失了，阴影在她脸上移动，露出了她灰白、冷郁的容颜。

“但我必须这么做。”没有更多的胆怯。只有苗木无法描述的存在。某种......恶意。“毕竟，我们正在庆祝一个非常特殊的时刻。”

她又开心起来，笑容明亮，“我们家又多了一个新成员！”

“......她在说我，是吗？”苗木说。

狛枝说：“我答应她一定让你看她的演出。”

就好像她能听到他们一样，罪木挥了挥手。“嗨，诚！一定要仔细看哦。我要把我成果都教授给你。啊，让我想想......这次我们应该先示范一下，对吧？终里君，观众有什么要求吗？”

“等下，我还在找。”舌头从牙缝里伸出来，终里夸张地翻看着几封信。“哦，嘿，这儿有个不错的。显然，你还没试过两周前做的绿色的那玩意儿。”

“噢，对的。”罪木捂住嘴咯咯地笑了起来。“我答应过的，不是吗？我猜是5号注射器了。”

她拿起一根 _巨大_ 的针，里面装满了某种发光的绿色液体。或许用粘性物来形容更准确些；当她左右摇晃的时候，液体变得非常粘稠。

“它真粗大，”罪木说，看起来正准备因一些私密的笑话而发笑。“又长又硬......”

苗木知道的下一件事是，狛枝用手捂住了他的耳朵。狛枝仍然不让苗木把目光移开，但至少他不用再听到那个人痛苦的声音了。

罪木转身面对着镜头，朝向桌子，狛枝移开了他的手。苗木疑惑地看着他。

狛枝双臂交叉，盯着墙壁说：“你还太小。”

在某处的角落，神座叹了口气。

当狛枝又把他的下巴压回向着屏幕时，他看到了一个穿着白色实验服、戴着听诊器的黑白熊。这只熊站在一个巨大的轮盘前，就像你在游戏节目中看到的那种。每个轮片上都有一个不同的身体部位，当轮子落在 _“指甲下”_ 的时候，黑白熊像罪木一样笑起来。

“好欸！”一点液体从针尖上挤了下来，她高举针筒。“我们开始吧！”

天啊，他明白了——哦天。他拼命地想把眼睛移开，但是狛枝有其他的方法。他移动双腿阻止对方的大动作，双手托住下巴，把它固定住。

“你会伤了她心的，”狛枝说，好像这真的是问题所在似的。“她很高兴能为你做这件事。”

为什么......？为什么狛枝让他这样？他闭上了眼睛，至少他还能不去看。但没有什么东西可以保护他的耳朵。他想退缩，想封闭自己，但这不是他的思维方式。它听到每一声叫喊，抓住每一次喘息和咳嗽，一遍又一遍地演奏，直到它们混合在一起。他能感觉到绝望从屏幕上渗出来。

他听到了终里的声音，“我觉得他撑不了多久了。”

他闭着眼睛的肌肉开始疼痛，他绷紧双手和双臂，只是为了分散注意力。

“是的，好了，完成他了。”

这让他松了一口气，但只是一点点，他转身半陷入狛枝的身体，希望一切都结束。

“哦，这个不错！”罪木叫喊着。“这可能就是她要找的毒药。我希望你看到了，诚！”

他呜咽啜泣。

在他身后，狛枝换了个姿势。“嗯，也许现在就够了。我们不想过度绝望。我们就告诉罪木桑你看到了整个过程吧。”

狛枝按下了一个按钮，屏幕关闭了。

“我不明白，”苗木说。“她为什么要做这么可怕的事情？她怎么能享受这个过程？这有什么意义？”

“为了绝望，”狛枝说，听起来他好像翻了个白眼。

 _你也好不到哪里去_ ，他想说，但是他闭上了嘴。

“她这么做是为了我，”苗木喃喃自语，“她真的认为这是我想要的吗？”

狛枝没有回应，苗木继续道。“你......你觉得如果我让她住手，她会听我的吗？我想我至少可以让她不再为我伤、伤害别人。”

狛枝耸了耸肩，表示鼓励。“就是这样，苗木君，让你的希望发光吧！”

...... _混蛋_ ，他差点就说出口了——

“好吧，这很无聊，”神座说。

......有时候，苗木不知道他是更讨厌被关在这里还是更讨厌被关在希望峰。


	18. 观众

他醒来时满眼只见那血红的双眼和漆黑的发丝。恐惧堵住了他的喉咙，扼住了他的尖叫声。这可能是件好事，因为罪木给他的印象是超高校级的绝望组织中最不稳定的成员之一。

“早上好！”护士说，“我的小诚君怎么样了？”

罪木跨坐在他身上，双手垂在他头的两侧，膝盖紧贴着他的臀部。她的头发挠着他的鼻子，擦着他的嘴唇。这就是每天早上必须期待的吗？他朝旁边看了看，试图让他那狂跳的心平静下来。但罪木只把这看作是一种邀请，靠得更近，更近......

“你还睡觉吗？”

“我醒了，”苗木说，“早上好......蜜柑。”

罪木向后靠着，他自由了......哦。没有。她抚摸着他，撩开他的头发，手指滑过他太阳穴上的伤口裂开处。他打了个哆嗦。他不知道她在那儿等他醒来已经有多久了。还有狛枝......他在哪儿？他的眼睛四处扫视——啊，他在那儿。倒在地上。按着他的头，看起来很茫然。他怀疑是罪木把他从床上推下来的。

“瘀伤在好转前看起来会更糟，所以今天照镜子的时候别害怕哦！”

是的，他知道。他知道所有关于瘀伤的事情。毕竟，他是超高校级的不幸学生。

罪木 _终于从_ 他身上脱离。她向后挪了挪，双膝跪在床沿上，上身挺得笔直。她那露骨的触摸他的手安静地摆在膝盖上。

“你看了我的节目吗？”

她问道。她真的问了。苗木点了点头，疯狂地思考着，他试图尽可能多地回忆，但实际上什么也想不起来。

罪木双手阖上。充满愉悦的声线从她的唇间泄出。“噢，你最喜欢哪一部分？”

他......最喜欢？他讨厌每一分每一秒！但这样说不会有什么好结果。最好的情况是，她会哭出来。最糟糕的可能是她会重复演出，试图让它变得更好。或者她会生气。他想做出选择，但他的大脑只是简单拒绝提起那些画面或者重播那些可怕的声音......

“轮盘！”他脱口而出。“那个轮盘。它......很有趣。”

“我也喜欢轮盘！”罪木说。“这是澪田桑的主意。她很擅长娱乐观众。我再为你来一场特别节目怎么样？你可以转那个轮盘！”

谢天谢地，在苗木惊慌失措地说出一些蠢话之前，狛枝举起了他的手，坐在地板上开口说话。“呃，罪木桑，我知道我的意见没什么价值，但我不确定这是个好主意。你知道他的运气如何。他可能最后会给自己注射什么。”

“这倒是，”罪木说，听起来和苗木的感觉完全相反。“大多数毒药都没有解毒剂。但他可以成为一名现场观众！”

但是狛枝也否决了这个提议。“我不知道这是不是个好主意。他还是离注射器太近了。”

罪木交叉双臂，下唇嘟着。她看上去像个撅嘴生气的孩子。苗木的勇气不安地颤抖着，绝望生气了，会出事的。

“没关系，蜜柑桑，”他说。“我可以在这里看。我是说，这本来就是要在电视上看到的，所以我不会错过什么。”

这使她精神振奋。她笑着捏了捏他的脸颊，脸紧贴着他的脸蹭着，好像要吻他似的。“噢，你真聪明，诚君！就像我的爱人一样......今晚我可以再表演一场特别节目。”

他勉强挤出一丝笑声。或者那只是紧张地咯咯笑。“那不会影响日程安排吗？那个，你昨晚打断了超高校级的公主，不是吗？”

“真是个体贴的孩子，”罪木喃喃自语，声音带着昨晚他才见识过的那种阴沉调。“我应该遵守时间安排。我不想让大家都生我的气。”

她的手松开了，他才想起了呼吸。

“我们去吃早饭吧！”罪木说。“你一定饿了。”

_也不尽然。在你做了那么多事后，怎么还会饿呢？想着这些难道不会让你觉得有点恶心吗？_

......显然不是，他因此更恨她了。

* * *

早饭的时候，他吃得很少，然后借口上厕所溜走了。当然，这些都是谎言。他不打算回到那里。他需要空间。他需要远离去思考。他需要......他需要做点什么。

但他能做什么呢？他被允许到处走动不代表什么；紧跟在他后面的黑白熊无声地提醒他，他仍然是一个俘虏。这些人对他来说是如此陌生，如此难以理解......尽管他们现在都声称在照顾他，但他们实际上并不在乎。他们尊敬他只是因为他是江之岛的延续。他们不在乎他想要什么。他们不在乎他的想法。即使是对他例外的痴迷的狛枝，也只关心他所代表的。他不在乎苗木诚。

当他脑子里浮现出这些想法的时候，苗木在一个他还能找到理智的地方结束了混乱，这不奇怪吗？即使那里如此的肮脏、令人揪心？不，他不这么认为。他发现监狱里寂静、黑暗的大厅是他激动情绪的镇静剂。

（他拒绝去看那间空牢房。）

“......你回来了？”岩田聪声音沙哑的说着，苗木在牢房前面坐下，犯人坐在另一边，弯着腰坐在角落里。

“是啊，”苗木小声说。他为没带来任何食物和帮助而感到内疚。

其他几个囚犯相互窃窃私语，可能是在谈论他。他不介意。除此之外一切都很平静。再加上这些人没有一个是超高校级的绝望版的疯狂，给他带来了这几天来最大的宁静。

......哇，多可怕？他和一群瘦骨嶙峋、浑身颤抖的囚犯坐在一起，而他觉得 _很平静_ ？

他再也无法忍受了。当他开口后，他便无法抑制自己了。“他们昨天带走了你们中的一个，对吗？我看到了。是那个护士。她想让我看看她是怎么对别人的。她觉得我会 _喜欢_ 。她想——”

“不要再想了，”岩田聪命令道，过去的一种力量重新回到他身上。“你需要想想怎样才能离开这里。”

但是苗木不能就这么算了，“她是为了我，为了我杀了他。”

有人笑了。这是一种气喘着呛住的笑声，不知为何让他想起了风化的残石。在他身后两间牢房间，一名囚犯拖着身子走到牢房前面。骨瘦如柴的手指像利爪一样，缠绕着一根棍子。

“你有没有想过这命运也许是一种恩赐？”她问道。

她是不是......？不，她不可能那样说。

磁铁般的引力将他吸向另一个囚犯。他的腿似乎自己动了起来。他盘腿坐了下来，看着犯人的眼睛。他可以看到那里潜伏着的痛苦—— _绝望。_

“你不应该那样想，”苗木说。

“为什么不呢？”犯人的瞳孔扩大了。它们似乎把他当成了瞩目的焦点。“有人来救我们吗？没有。他们当然不会。没有人会得到拯救。我们注定都要死。”

“......我不会对你撒谎，”苗木说。“这可能是真的，但你不应该老是想着它如何绝望。”

“不？”囚犯又笑了：那是一种可怕的，惊悚的笑声。

苗木把头微微侧向一边，看着她。“你叫什么名字？”

“木户。”

.....没有全名？他并没有那么惊讶。他们只是在困苦境地下的偶然相遇。“木户君，”他试探着说出这个名字。“你肯定有关心的人。”

那一瞬间她似乎备受打击。“那又如何？”她苦涩地说。“他们现在都走了。”

“我不会责怪你，”苗木小心翼翼地说。“但也不一定非要这样。”她的脸一下子活了过来。在她大声喊叫之前，他又开口道。“你还记得他们，对吧？你记得他们和他们带来的一切美好。如果这是真的，那么他们就还没有离开。他们与你同在。”

“他们死了！”木户尖叫。“死了，死了， _死了！_ 他们杀了他们。我看见了！”

苗木点点头，吞咽下刚够用的情感继续前进。“我知道。我不觉得你应该忽略这一点。我是说你应该尊重他们。”

苗木说：“也许陷入绝望更容易，但你不必让它接管自己。他们可能夺走了你所爱的人和你的自由，但他们无法带走过去。你还拥有美好的回忆。所以......所以用它们战斗战斗吧！别让绝望获胜了。让所有那些美好的回忆成为你的盾牌。把你所爱之人的碎片带回身边吧！为什么要让超高校级的绝望获得胜利的满足感呢？如果你真的......死了，那就满载心中家人和朋友的温暖和爱赴死，而不是只剩绝望的空虚。”

他伸出手，抓住木户的手。

“绝望不会永存，”他说。“希望最终总会胜利。也许你无法亲眼见证，但它会发生。每当有人拒绝屈服，有人拒绝选择绝望，那一天就越来越近。所以，继续战斗吧。即使不能为了自己，也要为了他们。为他们复仇吧。”

他的拇指压过静止的指关节。囚犯盯着地面。她的另一只手抽搐着。

“......你是？”她问。

“希望，”另一个人说，“他是超高校级的希望。”

简单几个字，改变了一切。苗木觉得自己好像被催眠了。他恍惚中环顾四周。每个牢房，除了那个空的，现在都有一个囚犯紧贴着门，他们试图到达那个可能是他们几年来见到的唯一一点希望的地方。他无法描述他们的眼神。不管怎样，他从来没有想过这些话会指向自己。这感觉不对劲。这是错的。

“所以，这就是原因......”岩田聪说。“人是不同的。”

苗木眨了眨眼，“嗯？”

他正打算离开，但木户抓住了他的手臂。

“不，继续说，”她说。“说说我们其他人的情况。说说你的同学。”

噢，他的班级！他有那么多好的故事要讲！即使他们的命运......并不是那么美好。但现在不是时候也不是地方；苗木和他们一样想要分散注意力。于是，他和他们谈论着同学，让自己的感情自由地迸发。在被人发现前的几个小时里，他给他们讲了很多故事。

（狛枝一言不发，但如果苗木去观察，很明显他心烦意乱）。

* * *

三个成年人，两男一女，都很安静。他们的眼睛紧盯着桌子中间的笔记本电脑，尽管屏幕已经倾斜到看不见。音频被调到了最大，喇叭里传来的尖叫意味着他们并不需要看视频就知道它在播放什么。可怕的声音响彻整个小办公室，尽管三个听众都皱起了眉头，他们似乎并未感到不安。或许他们已经厌倦了这种声音。音频戛然而止，三人的目光相遇，达成了共识。

超高校级的拳击手逆藏十三首先发言。他把身子靠在桌子上，一只手托着下巴，另一只手打着拍子。“我听到了。她好几次提到他的名字。她说的不可能是别人。”

超高校级的女佣雪染千纱眉头皱的更深，来回看着两个男人。“所以，他们不再隐瞒了。超高校级的绝望组织最终证实他们囚禁了苗木君。”

宗方京助坐在桌后，双手托着下巴思索着。超高校级的学生会长随后抬起头，开始发言。“不，还没有。我看了整个广播。他并未出现在屏幕上。使用他名字的行为可以解释为护士希望他在电视收听范围内。群众不愿承认他已经被捕，所以他们会相信任何可能的暗示去逃避现实。我们还有时间。”

逆藏直起腰来。“那广播的目的是什么？如果他们不打算宣布抓到了他，为什么还提起他？”

宗方没有动。“指责，他们想让苗木觉得死亡是他的错。随之而来的是内疚，然后便是绝望。”

“你觉得这会让他崩溃？他好像很能应对同学们的处决。”逆藏指出。

“我们不知道他们还对他做了什么，”雪染点出。她紧张地咬着下嘴唇，宗方眼睛向她瞟了一会儿。

“他们会试图击垮他，”宗方说。“他们打算转变他。如果成功形势就会逆转。苗木诚的言语很有力量。特别是现在，他对世界的影响巨大。苗木在他们手中会非常危险。”

“但你说我们还有时间，对吧？”神仓紧握拳头举起，好像能用拳头撞出一条路来解决问题。“下一步怎么办？”

“我要同主席谈话。同时，准备好你的部队，”宗方命令道。“我们必须在绝望暴露手段前发动攻击。如果必要，对你的人隐瞒真相，但现在不要告诉他们绝望已经抓住了苗木。我们需要高昂士气。”

“明白了，”逆藏说，雪染也点头回应。“我还能做什么呢？”

“注意打听留意，”宗方说。“传闻有一场反对我权威的内部运动。”

逆藏的表情变得阴沉起来，好像这场所谓的运动是对他个人的侮辱。他迅速站起来，椅子被震得摇晃了一下，然后大步走出房间，急切地想履行他的职责。宗方和雪染看着他离开，然后面对面。

“你的报告？”宗方问。

“是的！”雪染再次点点头，她的头发轻颤了一下。“黄樱君和我得出了同样的结论：我们相信78班的成员是合格的幸存者。我们没在他们身上看到任何超出预期的绝望迹象。他们仍然对苗木君被绑架而忧心忡忡，但他们也对苗木君能够获救抱有希望。”

宗方仔细考虑了一下她的回答。他从抽屉里拿出了一个文件夹，是有关淡紫色头发的幸存者的。“雾切响子怎么样？你知道黄樱对对她有偏待。”

“我同意他对她的评价。她永远不会承认，但我相信雾切桑是他们中最有希望的！”雪染闭上了眼睛，她看起来带着怜爱般的喜悦。“至少在苗木君这个话题上是这样。”

“我明白了。谢谢。你对他们的潜力怎么看？”

雪染的表情变得更严肃些，尽管它仍然带着激昂的欢喜。“十神君告诉我们他能胜任的职务时没有开玩笑。我们也许不需要成为亿万富翁，但他的才能所显示的领导力和权威不容忽视。我认为他可能是对的：他已经准备好领导一个部门。”

“我会记住这一点。”宗方听起来对她的调查结果有点不满。“然而，这还为时过早。不能助长十神的自负心态。”

“除了他，我相信雾切桑将来会成为一个优秀的部门领导者。她当然有这方面的才智，但我认为她需要更习惯于与他人合作。”

“谢谢你，千纱。”

雪染站了起来。她鞠了一躬。“你还需要我做什么吗？”

“现在还没有。但是千纱？”宗方抬头看着她，嘴角挂着一丝真诚的微笑。“谢谢你。”

千纱也微笑着回应：“我会一直在你身边帮你的！”

（他没有丝毫怀疑）。


	19. 希望之墙

“......还不错。不管是谁教你的，他们掌握的很好，但他们本可以花更多的时间和你一起进行基础练习。”超高校级的教练笑着说。他轻轻地把苗木的肩膀推到了合适的姿势。“这儿，这样好多了。”

苗木说不出话来。背部因为紧张冒出的冷汗而变得黏滑；他很惊讶弐大没闻到汗臭（他感觉一边的终里皱了一两次鼻子）。他在这里干什么来着？他为什么让他们带走他？对了，因为他太害怕了，不敢说不。唯一值得缓解情绪的是，狛枝坐在远处的墙边，显然正在写一首关于希望的诗。

......有时候，他有点担心那个年纪大一点的少年。“好吧......现在，出拳！”

他的手臂像活塞一样突然冲出去。不奇怪，他的身体现在处于一种极端的状态；要么他的四肢因为恐惧而变得僵硬，固定在某个地方，要么是肾上腺素的推动使他猛然就位。弐大并没有注意到他有多神经质。教练仰头大声笑了起来。

“小心！如果你用力过猛但没有撞击到任何东西，可能会拉伤肌肉。你知道，运动员的职业生涯可能会因此而毁于一旦！”

弐大指着他的手指停在离他胸口一英寸的地方。万一它真的接触到了......好吧，如果苗木的心脏在试图逃离的时候从他的身体里撕裂出来，他也不会感到震惊。它已经快要藏在他的肠子里了。

“我......我不、不是运动员，”苗木被迫道。

“这种态度不行，你不该这样想！”

弐大拍了下他的背。苗木几乎立即吓的窜了起来，想要躲开。接下来他知道的就是，他躺在地上，弐大人非常迷惑的低头看着他。在健身房的另一边，终里停止了在体操杠上荡秋千（她似乎已经没有肌肉了，怎么还能这样做呢？）头朝下只用脚吊着杆子。

“嘿，老伙计！小心点，这孩子身上还是有瘀青。”

弐大咧嘴一笑，向她挥手。“俗话说一分耕耘一分收获！”

“他们还说，如果受伤了，你不该过度锻炼，”苗木从他的背后说。

“是你来找我们的。”

“不、不，我没有。我一个人在房间里练习。终里桑进来看见我，就把我拖到这里来和你们俩一起健身。”

“没错！”

苗木皱起了眉头。他不认为这属于绝望的矛盾。不，这纯粹是身为超高校级的古怪之处。他瞥了终里一眼，她的大拇指倒过来朝他竖了起来。

“不管怎样，是谁训练你的？”弐大问道。

他的心紧紧地攥了一下：“大神樱。”

“大神......”终里摸着下巴。“嘿，那是超高校级的格斗家，对吧？”

“当然！”弐大说，他大声的盖过了苗木安静的肯定。“你知道，她刚来的时候，我还想着自己有机会和她决斗了。”

“我还没听说过这事，”终里说。她跳了起来，现在她坐在杆子的顶上。“发生了什么？”

苗木也很好奇，虽然他觉得自己知道事情的发展方向......

“她把我打得屁滚尿流！”

没错,他也是这么想的。

终里的笑容和弐大的一模一样，“你一定很享受这个过程。”

“怎么能不呢？”弐大表示同意。“真希望当时我能录下来。我不觉得学校遭受过这么大的破坏。”

“你输了，不难过吗？”苗木一边问，一边把自己推着坐了起来。

“那时候还不。”教练揉了揉他的脖子后面，脸颊有点发热。“过去，我认为帮助运动员达到巅峰是生活中最大的乐趣。现在我明白了，那些存粹是小孩子的游戏！绝望才是真正值得奋斗的东西！”

“听到了，听到了！”终里呼喊道。

弐大跺了下脚，举起双臂向天空咆哮。

_“Grahhhh！”_

怎么......他的眼睛里突然冒出红色的闪电。这怎么可能！？

一道闪电在 苗木 身边劈啪作响，他爬了回来，那不是真的电，对吧？

......弐大可能直跃而上到了他的“最危险的绝望”名单的首位。

“ ** **嘿，你**** ** **！**** ”弐大指着他手指就像一把上了膛的枪。“把表情收起来。你不能让他们看到你的恐惧！”

这让他想起了...... _之前的事_ 。他......他必须逃走！是他的四肢在动，把他往后拉？他不知道。弐大在他的头顶——

苗木被狛枝的脚绊倒了。

“苗木君，还有什么词能和希望押韵呢？”

在这幸运的时刻，周围寂静了。

“呃，狛枝？”弐大说，“我正给这孩子上一堂人生导课呢。”

苗木抬头看着狛枝，“嗯，肥皂（soap）？”

“嗯， _希望像肥皂一样净化你的灵魂！_ 也许我可以用。”

太超现实了。

“你的诗听起来烂透了！”终里站在杆子上喊道。苗木不得不暗自表示赞同。

但狛枝对此不屑一顾。“那是因为你不懂得希望的美妙。苗木君，你应该教教他们！”

弐大举起双手，向后退了一步。“呃，我得回去训练了！下次吧。”

终里开口了。“没错，我也要训练的。沙袋不会自己动起来的！”

现在苗木和弐大之间有将近两英尺的距离。教练说：“苗木君，今晚就到这里吧。你太瘦了。我们得小心点，不能让你过度劳累了！”

......有趣的是，苗木甚至不认为狛枝是故意的。这并不是说他想放弃这个机会。他很高兴能离开体育馆。狛枝跟在他后面，铅笔夹在耳朵后面，注意力集中在那张纸上。这是他少有的没有笑意的时候。苗木停了一下，转身面对另一个少年。在那次解救之后，他觉得有义务关心一下。

“诗写得怎么样了？”

“我觉得相当顺利！”狛枝说。他的眼睛亮了起来。“你想听听吗？”

“呃......”

结果是，狛枝并不期待答案。

......

......哇。

哇哦。

他的耳朵可能在流血。如果有一项关于“希望”这个词使用次数最多的成就，那么狛枝刚刚打破了记录。苗木觉得自己需要重置大脑，重新赋予“希望”意义。

“你觉得怎么样？”狛枝问道。

“它非常的......希望。”

“那就是完美！”他的手腕优雅的翻转着，狛枝从耳后拉出铅笔放进口袋。“我会把它挂在你的希望墙上。”

......天，那又是什么？

“瞧，我有个绝妙的主意，”狛枝说。“我要用充满希望的事物盖住你房间的天花板。这样每天醒来你都会充满希望，在你入睡前看到的也都是希望！难道这不令人兴奋吗？”

苗木有一种强烈的冲动，想用头撞墙。

* * *

“我相信你们都知道我为什么叫你们来这里。你们有没有听到传言说，我们将在未来几天内与“超高校级的绝望”作战？”

“是，长官。”

“那些传言是真的。三天后，我们将对“超高校级的绝望”的主要总部发动攻击。我们的几个师将参与其中，包括第二师。当然，你们六个也会在其中。但你们显然应该怀疑自己的角色与他人不同。否则，我就不会费心安排这次会面了。”

“是，长官。”

“你们所有人都是老兵。我选择你们是因为你们的勇气，适应能力，最重要的是，你们的忠诚。这是最终也是最重要的品质。我即将给你们分配的任务对我们事业的未来至关重要，你们准备好为此放弃一切吗？”

“是，长官。”

* * *

苗木看着狛枝在梯子顶端保持平衡。幸运儿正在苗木的枕头上方贴着他的诗歌。起初，他认为这不会太糟糕，因为狛枝的作品很小，但是狛枝已经意识到了。他又继续在电脑上打出了他的诗，然后打印了好几页，以确保它在地上看也是可读的。也就是说，是的，每次苗木醒来，他可能都要读那首诗。

等他离开这里的时候，他绝对已经厌倦希望了。狛枝贴上了最后一块胶带。“看那儿！太完美了。”

“太棒了，”苗木面无表情地说。

“那么，你还有什么要补充的吗？”狛枝下到一半，从梯子上跳了下来。当他瞥了一眼放着一叠纸的桌子时，他的手抽动着，仿佛准备创造另一个“杰作”。

苗木抬头盯着天花板。每天醒来，他都会看到这些。他已经后悔没把狛枝从梯子上推下来。关于扭曲的希望的可怕的、糟糕的诗歌不是他想要醒来时看到的。他宁愿......

他更愿意看到......

真窝囊，苗木说，“事实上，我确实想把一些东西贴在那里。”

* * *

“我们在这里要讨论的问题不可外泄。你们不能告诉任何人，即使是其他组织的领导人。如果主席亲自问你，你也必须拒绝他。假如这成为众所周知的事实，我们的军队甚至可能在战斗之前就被击溃。如果不能承担这样的责任，我请你现在就离开......所以，我问你们：你能承担这个负担吗？”

“是，长官。”

“很好。我非常清楚，自从上次罪木蜜柑的广播之后，又有一个谣言在未来机关中流传。我假定你们也知道它？”

“是，长官。”

“别告诉任何人，那个谣言也是真的。苗木被绝望残党抓住了。然而，我们有理由相信他被关押在他们的总部，而且他还活着。他就是你们的使命。”

“是，长官。”

* * *

“......你在干什么？”

“这是希望之墙！”他抓住神座的肩膀并指向天花板，狛枝喊道，几乎踮起脚尖跳舞。“这都是我自己想出来的。”

“......看得出来，”神座直截了当地说，“为何叫我来这里？”

狛枝的鞋子在地板上蹭着。他羞怯地笑了笑。“我们没有很多东西可以放在那里，我也没有多少写诗的天赋。我觉得你会——”

“不。”

“但是——！”

“不。”

苗木坐在地板上，忍住不去窃笑。

“连一首短诗都不行吗？”

“我有自尊，狛枝。”

狛枝花了大约两秒钟生闷气。然后，他的情绪开始复位，他猛地振作起来。他蹦蹦跳跳地走到苗木身边（否则你还能怎么形容那种欢快的步伐呢？）他凝视着小男孩的背影，双手反锁在背后。

“你找到要找的东西了吗？”

苗木这一次由心而发的笑了。“我找到了。”

他放下年鉴，伸手去拿旁边那堆被撕下的几页。每一张都至少有他的一个朋友的照片。他把它们紧紧地抱在胸前。他们在他的手中变得温暖，仿佛他们的灵魂居住在这些书页中，对他低语。他能想象出他们所有人的脸和笑容。

“太好了，我把它们挂起来！”

当狛枝不假思索地把它们扯过去时，他无法抑制的发出了一声呜咽（他勉强抓住了一张他不想让狛枝看到的照片，然后把它塞进了自己的口袋）。狛枝蹦跳着爬上梯子，使梯子摇晃得很危险。苗木在照片被拿走时的痛苦很快就被那些照片被贴上的景象所平息，这些照片从那首可怕的诗歌向外辐射成一个圆圈。点亮了整个房间，把它从一个借来的小屋子变成了他可以称之为他的......

他摇了摇头。不，他不能那样想。毕竟，这里不是他的家。神座漫步过来，扫了一眼照片。“无趣。”

苗木不期待神座其他的反应，他不会理解的。

那个长发男孩突然朝苗木看了一眼。是的，苗木也预料到了这一点。神座已经知道他向狛枝隐瞒了一张照片。在确保狛枝忙碌后，他暗示神座进入了洗手间，然后关上了他们身后的门。

当他回头看的时候，神座已经掀开浴室的帘幕，盯着他偷来的鞋子。

“我没让狛枝君用淋浴，”苗木说。

帘子重新拉开，“你藏了什么？”

苗木张开了嘴。

然后又合上了。

向神座展示它们应该不会有任何问题。苗木之所以保存了这张照片，是因为那个年龄稍大的少年。但他还是忍不住想起上次看到它时发生了什么。这一次，狛枝不会来充当缓冲器（这不表示他认为狛枝可以阻止像神座那样强大的人）。

“我......”他深吸了一口气，吞下了他的犹豫。“我想知道你是否需要这个。”

他小心翼翼地从口袋里拿出照片，翻过来。他把它交给了神座。神座没有拿。相反，他静静地盯着那个紫色头发的小女孩。苗木可以透过纸张感觉到他凝视的热度。

“它对你来说似乎有意义，所以我想你可能——”

“狛枝告诉你什么了？”神座问道。

“没、没什么，我再也没有提起过。”

神座给了他一个锐利的目光，剖析着他寻找着谎言。

“......在狛枝发现我们不见之前，还有15秒钟。”

苗木明白了他的意思。他点点头，把照片放回口袋，然后走出了洗手间。

十秒钟后，当狛枝把最后一张照片粘到位时，苗木正傻傻的在梯子底部等着。听到完成的提示后，他告诉狛枝他很喜欢它——他确实喜欢，他很想知道自己能否得到家人的照片。卧室的门在神座离开时关上了。

“嗯，我想不出有什么理由能让它们在这里被找到，”当苗木询问它们时，狛枝回答道：“但我们都很幸运，如果去看看，我很有可能会找到一张。给我一个小时，我看看能有什么发现。”

狛枝走出大门，只留下苗木和他新建立的希望之墙。他恍惚着陷在其中，悲伤地微笑着。几分钟后，他的思绪转向了口袋里的照片。他伸手去拿。他不知道怎么处理它，但似乎不该把它和那个女孩一起丢弃——

啊？在哪里？

他把口袋翻出来，里面是空的。

不在地板上。它没在浴室里掉出来。而且肯定不在天花板上。它在哪儿......？

他眉头皱起。有一段时间他没有注意，照片从他的口袋里......

所以是不是神座拿走的？

* * *

“我们的攻击只是为了分散注意力。当绝望残党盯着我们的时候，你们必须潜入大楼找到苗木。恐怕我不能为此提供太多帮助，我们的盟友很少能活着离开那座建筑。但你们必须成功。即使有半数未来机关被摧毁，你们的目标的成功将使我们比绝望获得更多优势。”

“是，长官。”

“尽管他愚蠢而天真，但我承认，苗木诚非常强大。我不相信还有其他人能够如此有力地运用言语。世界已经宣布他是希望的救世主。未来机关中有许多人也出于同样的想法加入了我们的事业。”

“是，长官。”

“......这也就是为何苗木将是我们所面临的仅次于江之岛盾子的最大威胁。在我们手中，他是救世主。但你们必须明白，如果苗木被绝望所腐蚀，他可以在一年内摧毁这个世界的幸存之地。可能永远无法恢复。你们明白吗？”

“是，长官。”

* * *

“狛枝君......我不想看到这个。”

“对外面发生的事情一无所知可没用！”狛枝说。“你被关在希望之峰的时候不是很懊恼吗？”

“那不一样！我......”

狛枝把遥控器塞进口袋里，耸了耸肩。“抱歉，苗木君，但我真的不明白。”

电视开着。它展示了在外面的世界肆虐的战争。大火燃烧，子弹在空中飞舞，人们......有人受伤了。一团发痒、翻滚的东西聚集在他的胃底。汗珠从额头上淌了下来。

狛枝站在他的肩后，目不转睛地盯着他。每当苗木扭动身体，试图从电视机前离开时，这个白发男孩就会站在那里，抓住他的头，把它转回来。他的手指停留在苗木的脖子上，对着肌肉施加压力。

“我想那是德国，”狛枝喃喃自语道，“超高校级的公主确实说过她想打压在那里遇到的一些阻力”

苗木闭上眼睛，想假装一切都没发生。但狛枝细瘦的手指移到了他的脸上，滑过他的眼睛，深深地压进了他们周围的肉里。苗木的眼皮抽搐着，但是无法闭上。电视上的一幕幕画面及时回放，正好显示到有人瘫倒在地上。

“苗木君，你看那么多绝望。很糟糕不是么？想想看，人们让自己堕落到如此地步......但你永远不会堕落到他们那一端。”狛枝的声音带着火热的气息淌过他的脸颊。他的触摸如同幽魂，手指拨弄着他的头发。“总有一天，你会给他们所有人注入希望。你会让绝望饿死，吞下自己残骸。他们什么都不会留下，只剩下光——你的光！希望之光！世界将会因此而燃烧！”

“停下......”他颤抖着，当狛枝的嘴唇擦过他的耳朵时，深深的恐惧撕扯着他的声音。“关掉它。”

每一声咯咯的笑声都像一颗钉子穿过他的头颅。“但是苗木君，如果我这么做了，你就看不见了。如果无法看见，那么你的希望怎会繁荣呢？”

狛枝紧紧地抓住他的下巴，抓得他 _很疼_ 。

“这难道不可怕吗，苗木君？这不公平，不是吗？像这样的事怎么会不让像你这样充满希望的人感到不安呢？我明白，你要目睹所有的痛苦和悲伤。但这正是希望变得更强大的原因。当你醒来后，意识到你身边的人都死了，那就是你为了所有的一切选择希望还是绝望的时候......我知道的。”

狛枝的气息扑在他的脖颈上。“但不，我不会那样对你。我会很温柔的。我要把你一块一块地塑造起来，直到不再有绝望的余地。你会变得纯洁，你会很完美。”

* * *

“苗木绝不能陷入绝望。他太危险了。回收成功是理想目标，但如果结果证明无法实现，那么考虑一下：我们必须消除“超高校级的绝望”利用他对付我们的能力。”

“是，长官。”

_（在大楼的另一边，一个橙色头发的女人对着电话说：“是的，三天后，准备好。”）_

* * *

狛枝的唇贴在他的头上，它像烙铁一样灼烧着，“我会让你变得完美。”

* * *

“如果你们不能救出苗木诚......杀了他。”


	20. 突袭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 还是不满意这一版，但我答应过要发一章的。
> 
> 另外，苗木的运气太有意思了。它允许你干各种疯狂的事儿！

今天晚餐吃的出奇安静。苗木小心翼翼地咀嚼着，意识到有异常多的视线盯着他。虽然他已经习惯了成为关注的焦点，但这次不同。正如刚说的，这儿太安静了，视线本身倒是很正常的。不过他们没那么关心他的体重的，对吧？

苗木吃完最后一口饭，把盘子推开。这时狛枝已经站起身走了过来。

“吃完了？”白发少年问道。

苗木点点头，他不动声色的瞥了眼其他人。

“好的，我们走吧。”狛枝拉了拉他的胳膊。苗木疑惑的任由狛枝牵着他的手，把他带出了房间。

不只是他们两人。罪木侧身走到他身边，握住他的另一只手。身后传来脚步声。他回头看去，貌似超高校级的绝望的全部成员都在跟着他们。可......为什么？怎么回事？他们打算干嘛？！

他们把他带回了房间。很好。他很乐意钻进被窝，用被子严实的包住自己。狛枝带他进了卧室（神座已经在那里等着了），然后温柔地将他扶到床上。幸运儿弯下腰来，他和苗木的视线水平，其他人围着他们站成弧形。苗木看了看他们，等待着谁先开口。

第一个发言的是狛枝。“苗木君，恐怕我们不得不请你今天留在房间。这里会有突袭，我们不希望你被卷入其中。”

“......突袭？”

九头龙耸耸肩说：“未来机关打算把这地方炸了。”

罪木头一转，“九头龙君！”

“怎么？”九头龙抬起手。“他知道的越多，做傻事的可能性就越小。”

未来机关......岩田聪就是从那里来的，对吧？他们都是好人。他们是与绝望作斗争的人。

......罪木是对的。九头龙不应该告诉他。

狛枝伸手轻抚苗木的脸颊，“苗木君，你在这里会没事的。”

“我们会在门口拦住那些家伙。未来机关从没打赢过我们！”弐大举起拳头，好像准备怒吼。

“所以，别害怕，好吗？”罪木用肩膀挡住了狛枝。“即使这里变得非常嘈杂和可怕，楼栋摇晃，一切也都会好起来的。我们都会为你而战。”

后头的终里挠了挠头，“他们还会伤害他？”

“我们不能冒这个险！”罪木厉声说。“未来机关不可信。”

 _所以你已经有了答案了，_ 苗木想。他感到一种诡异的超然感，就像被隔在玻璃墙的另一边看着这一切。

“苗木君，坚持住！”狛枝又从新找了个地方钻出来说。“明天一切都会恢复正常。”

....... _除非我不在这里。_

他们一个接一个的离开了他（罪木在他的两颊上各亲了一下）。之前神座始终没有动作，他一言不发地站在房间中央。狛枝在敞开的门口处疑惑地望向他。

“额，神座君，你需要什么吗？”

神座注视着他。

狛枝咧嘴微笑。“啊对。我不会再让你们俩儿看到我这种丑恶的存在了。走的时候记得把门锁上！”

幸运儿也走了。

神座的目光移向了苗木，“你有什么计划？”

“并没有。”苗木晃了晃脚。他看着地板上的一个污点。“我打算临场发挥。”

“我明白了。”

一阵沉默。苗木几乎能想到自己的前途有多么渺茫，但很快就调整了心态。他不能那样想。如果他承认了，那么他肯定会输。是的，他只是需要保持积极的思维。一切都会顺利的！他充满了崭新的信心，抬头扫了一眼——

神座就在他面前。他向他递来一本小册子。天知道他在那儿等了多久？

“......以前的，”少年说，苗木小心翼翼地拿着它。

他盯着封面。

_‘未来机关新闻稿’_

下面的日期对他来说并不重要。他不知道现在是什么日子，也不知道

他们逃离学校的时候是哪天。但来自未来机关的新闻稿？那只会有用的。他把它剥开，眼睛掠过纸张——

_“希望之峰”幸存者回归_

他花了一秒钟平静下来。不到一毫秒的时间目光就锁定住了对应的图片。那是......？太好了！是的，那是十神！他正从车里走向一群西装革履的人，那些人一定来自未来机关。苗木仔细观察，他看到一缕长发从敞开的车门里飘出来，这一定是雾切的。他们还活着。他们过的还不错！他们逃离了对绝望的恐慌。文章没有提他们没能营救他，这让他有点惊讶，但他不在乎。

他没有在意自己因喜悦流下的眼泪。“神座君，谢谢你——”但是另一个少年已经走了。

现在他只能靠自己了，他做的第一件事就是把一些报纸和书拖进他藏着神座鞋子的浴室。他把鞋子穿上——如果不是神座有一双大脚，就是他的脚实在太小——然后把纸张塞在里面，直到他可以四处走动而不用担心它们会掉下来。效果不太理想。如果他需要跑步的话，这会妨碍他，但至少他不会被碰到的第一枚钉子所阻止。

然后，他开始等待着。他盯着地图记住了它，他盯着门想着要如何通过它，但他花了更多时间等待。床边的时钟滴答滴答地走着，经过六点、七点、八点......外面一定天黑了。很好。

他好像听到了远处传来的爆炸声。

第二声爆炸更加清晰。他跳了起来。他可能没多少时间了。有狛枝和罪木这样的人在身边，谁也不能保证他们中某个不会改变主意，决定在他身边等待到战斗的结束。他向前冲——

该死！他忘记门锁了。

他轻轻地摇了几下门把手，希望他的好运会降临，然后神奇的打开了它。不过这一切都是徒劳。老实说，如果他的运气真的被激活了，那很可能就是魔法般地拉下一道铁幕，以确保他无法逃脱。他用脚猛地踢门，低声咆哮着。

如果不能打开它，那么他只能打穿它。

这张桌子太重了，不能用。那椅子太难操作也太轻了。他简直不敢相信一扇简单的门就能如此自如的阻止他？他试了几次，但最后只是弄伤了肩膀。他握着它，怒视着这扇愚蠢的门。但他没有放弃。

苗木怀疑架子上的填充动物玩具或小玩意是否能帮到他。他钻到床底下去，用手称了称量器——不，太轻了——然后把它扔到一边。接下来是手提箱，里面什么也没有。然后是黑白熊的断手。不，那也不够重。他把它扔了出去——

当断手在地板上滚动的时候，里面有什么东西在闪闪发光。

苗木愣了一下。他又拿起断手仔细研究了一下。他小心翼翼地用手指把长长的利爪从藏身处弄了出来。

_他脑海中的左右田笑了起来，“只要你足够努力，这些东西几乎可以切断任何东西。”_

......这就是答案。多么讽刺啊，居然是他最大的敌人把他从这里救出来。

正如左右田所承诺的那样，爪子直接刺穿了木头。他不停地砍挖着，牙关咬紧，汗水顺着太阳穴往下滴。他不需要全部切断，只需要把锁周围的区域砍掉，这样就不会有东西把门关上了。他挖着，凿进去，刮着，继续不断......

最后，爪子从他湿滑的手上滑了下来。这把锁只剩下几根细木固定了。苗木喘了一会儿气。随后直起身子，踢了一脚。

门一下子就开了。

神座在门外看着他。

“......你花了很长时间，”他说。

“现在没心情，”苗木说。他从他身边慢跑过去。

没有门把他关起来隔开，战斗的声音听起来就更大了。他离现场足够远，这里没有任何物理损伤的迹象，但远处那些爆炸声和枪声他绝对听到了。他潦草地绘制的地图的线条闪现在他的脑海里。他知道自己该去哪里。神座紧随其后——难道他只是走路就能跟上苗木？不会吧！他没那么矮！神座一定混有超高校级的竞走家什么的。

“......你走错路了，”神座说。他甚至没有喘粗气。

“不，我没有。”

大部分黑白熊机器人和士兵一定在战斗中。有几只仍然在大楼里巡逻，但他们声音很大，很容易躲开。机器人在黑暗中很难发现他。他躲在阴影里，低低地趴在地上。考虑到神座总是潜伏在他身后，从高视角观察着他，他看起来一定很滑稽。

当苗木到达目的地时，神座几乎有些困惑。“这里？”

“是这里。”

“他们帮不上什么忙。”

“这不重要。”苗木猛地推开门。

门口的光线慢慢地照进了监狱的走廊。大多数囚犯对门打开没有反应，但有一对夫妇抬起头来，向狱友嘀咕着他的到来。岩田聪一听到苗木的名字就吓了一跳，然后他仓促地走到监门附近。

苗木带着胜利的笑容走近他。“嘿。”

“你不能来这里！这里有——！”

_“苗木诚处于安全区外。”_

他愣住了。

监狱的另一头，一道刺眼的红光照着他。黑白熊机器人拖着步子向前走来，用单调的声线重复着那九个字。苗木向右后退，靠近了没有丝毫动摇的神座。长发少年的坚定在某种程度上让他有些安心。苗木不能放弃这里。他盯着机器人的弱点处，想知道如果自己打得足够狠......

门口处的光变得暗淡。两个黑白熊士兵站在那里盯着他。速度太快了。唯一的解释是他们早被安置在附近，等待机器人的信号。但为什么......？

......啊，狛枝比他想象的更了解他。

他寡不敌众。神座走到一边，士兵们抓住苗木的胳膊，把他往后拖。他不会因为被抓住感到沮丧，只是遗憾于他无法按照承诺帮助这些囚犯。黑白熊机器人摇摇摆摆地走回大厅的尽头。苗木看着它撤退......

“黑白熊，”他的话语柔和而清晰，“把牢房所有的锁都切掉。”

（超高校级的绝望怎会设防护措施来抵制他们任何人都不会发出的命令？）

黑白熊晃晃悠悠地侧过身子，让身体向螺旋一样甩动着胳膊。爪子靠近栅栏上发出了尖锐的声音，一片火花溅落在地面。这是关上监狱大门之前他看到的最后一幕。

他闭眼微笑，至少出现了一些好事。

神座依然紧随其后，即使苗木的冒险似乎即将结束。士兵们拖着他，苗木的脚尖被拉着轻轻地掠过地面；即使他想战斗，他也无法抽身而出。远处传来轰鸣声，大楼开始震颤。一阵尘土从上空飘落。

“战斗进行得怎么样了？”苗木问其中一名士兵。“入侵者正在被击退。超高校级的绝望将确保获得胜利。”

哦。他有点失望，但一点也不惊讶。他知道这里有很多机器人——

_砰。_

他的手臂几乎被扯断了。左臂上的抓力急剧收紧，然后突然松开了。边上的士兵摔倒在地，有人——两个人——在他身上。其中一人抓住了士兵的头盔，用力将它砸向地面，而他的同伴则冲向了第二个士兵......

“苗木，快跑！”岩田聪叫道。

他照做了。

神座紧随其后。他可能一直都知道这一切会发生。没有时间核对地图了，苗木只有模糊的方位感。但答案显而易见，他需要到达建筑的边缘。身后的一阵鸣响表明至少有一名士兵已经恢复过来，准备追捕他。他气喘吁吁，身体承受着这番境遇下的紧张压力。

他直接跑进了另一片人群。

他们很快就认出了他，放下了枪，他从他们身边跑过。实际上，第一个士兵扣住了一个想要跟上他的人。但其余的人开始追赶他，向他呼喊着，警告他正在接近一个红色区域。

是的！他在靠近了！他穿进了他们提到的红色区域......

那里只有一个走廊和一面空白的墙。

这是红色区域？为什么？这儿没有入口。带着几分犹疑，他的脚步踉跄起来。

这是他犯的第一个错误，也是最后一个错误。

他倒在地上，一道火线击中了他的太阳穴。灼热的铜红色的血从他重新裂开的伤口里渗出来。士兵们重重地压在他的背上，压碎他的肋骨，钉子般的扎进了他的胳膊。

神座低头看着他。“你失败了，毫无疑问。”如果连神座都这么说，那么一切一定已经结束了。

“苗木诚获救。返回安全区。”他们把他拉起来，没有注意到他的一只眼睛因为流血而几乎失明。他没有挣扎。神座在嘲讽后准备转身离去。

他突然倾身过来。

砰。

枪声使他的耳鼓嗡嗡作响。随之而来的是更激烈的枪击声。苗木被推到一边，脸重重地撞在墙上。枪声越来越响，他可以看到士兵们的身影盖住了他——

他还没来得及弄清楚情况，有什么从他头顶伸了过来。

强壮的手抓住了他的连帽衫的背后，就像野兽咬住幼崽的后颈。当他被抬起时，对方肩部的硬骨紧紧地压在他身上，但是是谁？是什么？感觉像是弐大，但是弐大应该在战斗！

“别挣扎了！”一个陌生人的声音低低说。“我们是来救你的。”

“这个袋子有必要吗？”另一个人说。“如果他们认出了他，他会成为很好的盾牌。”

“如果他们认出了他，肯定会追捕我们。”

对讲机噼啪作响。他们在说什么炸弹？陌生人正把他带去某个地方。他不知道他们要去哪里。他不知道神座去了哪里。他甚至不知道这些人是谁，但他怀疑......

“你是来自未来机关吗？”他问道。

“是的。”

苗木回味着那声回应，喜悦之情溢于言表，他忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。他赢了。超高校级的绝望失败了！他要离开这里了，不久后他又可以看见他的朋友们了！

就在那时，他想起来了。“等等，你们的一些盟友在这里！岩田聪，还有......我不知道新藤君是不是未来机关的成员，但我们必须去帮助他们！”

“我们是来救你出去的，”陌生人说。

“你不能就这样把他们丢在这里！”苗木大声说。“他们也需要帮助！”

“小声点！”

“岩田君牺牲了他逃出的机会来帮助我，我不能把他留在那里。”

“闭嘴！”

那把枪——他感觉得出来那是把枪——几乎将他的后脑勺撞裂。接着是可怕的寂静。苗木想摸摸那里，想感受自己的呼吸，但袋子挡住了他的动作。

“保持安静，”陌生人声音嘶哑地低语。

苗木惶惑地想要再次触摸自己的伤口。那是未来机关。他们在营救他。他不需要害怕。

（他很害怕。他能感觉到他们的意图有点不对劲）

“妈的，那些尾随者......！他们肯定听见了！”

“我们走！”

现在他们在奔跑。他仍然不知道发生了什么，他们要去哪里......一声枪响，一片枪声。他能听到他们的声音，还能听到黑白熊士兵的机器人对着头盔汇报并协调行动。

“他们知道我们抓了他。即使到了外面，我们也完不成任务了。”

“就这样吧......就这个房间，快！把门堵上！”

他们跑得更快，然后突然，苗木被摔在地上。他翻过身子想坐起来，手抓住袋子——

一只脚重重地踩在他的胸口上，将他钉在地面。

头顶传来了枪上膛的咔嗒声。

“发、发生什么了？”苗木想向后爬，但那只脚死死的踩在他的胸口。

“原谅我们，苗木诚......为了希望，你必须死。”

门突然砰地一声打开了。

陌生人的枪走火了。

子弹穿过木头，向苗木暴露在外的脖子上喷射出的锋利银弹滑过他的皮肤，空气中充满了火药的气味。烟雾从枪管中微微卷起，随着枪击落到地板引起的气流完全消失。

苗木没有死。

一阵碰撞声传来。墙壁的震动显示出撞击的猛力。第二个未来机关的成员大叫着，更密集的枪声响了起来。但并没有击中肉体的声音，只有某个身影穿梭躲闪时疾速的脚步声——

另一个枪手被猛地撞到墙上。他们的头骨磕到墙面，肉体无力地滑倒在地上——

就在苗木把袋子从头上扯下放置的时候，袋子附近的地面出现了一个弹孔。他可以看到未来机关成员倒下的身影，但是没有任何迹象表明是谁救了他。只有黑白熊士兵从开着的门里涌进来。

他身后有脚步声传来。

“......他们也是这么说的。”

苗木转过头，“神座君？”

神座没有看他一眼。他目不转睛地盯着前面那个试图开枪的人。“他们提出了同样的要求。对我，对她。他们声称自己在拯救希望......结果，他们扼杀了它。”

在苗木还没来得及问或者说神座还没来得及详细说明之前，黑白熊士兵就把目标锁定在了他身上。神座退到一边，让一切顺其自然——

倒下的人中忽然有人将手伸进了夹克——

神座转向其中一面墙，苗木睁大了双眼——

_“有炸药！保护绝望成员！”_

整个世界爆炸了。

* * *

苗木猛地醒了过来。空气雾蒙蒙一片。他背后很痛，移动的时候有好几个东西扎进了肉里。他呻吟着；想开口说话却被呛着咳嗽起来。腿也软绵绵的不愿直立，他挣扎着翻过身去。

一个黑白熊士兵正盯着他。

但那个士兵没有意识。照亮头盔眼睛的红光很暗淡。头盔中间有一道裂缝。什么......？

苗木环顾四周。他周围全是碎石。人们躺在他身边，都不省人事。但除此之外他感觉自己的视野有些不对劲。世界过于昏沉，他的视野太狭小了。

看来是眼睛的问题。他的一只眼睛睁不开了。他不停地摩擦着，直到粘在上面的一层干血破裂。然后，另一只眼睛也睁开了，他又可以接受这个世界了。他只能断定是有人用炸弹或导弹击中了这堵墙。外墙已经塌陷了——

它坍塌了。

苗木凝视着黑暗且肮脏的外界。

太美了。

“你确实是一个超高校级的幸运儿，”神座说。他坐在一大片瓦砾上，没有一丝损伤。

苗木笑了。“我从没说过我不是。”

他跌跌撞撞地冲向外面，走入那甜美、亲切的空气中。


	21. 外面

苗木很想哭。外面有点潮湿，但他真的不在乎。脚下的人造草坪散发出清凉清新的气息，他想让脸贴在上面休息一会儿。但现在，他只愿满足于风在他脸上的爱抚。他抬头默默的表示感激。星星——他能看见 _星星_ 。喉咙里充斥着咯咯的笑音，梗塞着爆发了出来。

战斗仍在激烈进行，但苗木看不到附近有任何打斗迹象，他假设未来机关已被击退。但这都不重要了。他朝着战斗的相反方向，继续向前走。他只需要到城里去。他只需要离开。然后，一切都结束了。

对苗木来说，自己的脚步声如同枪鸣，但没人追来。这一次，苗木是一个人。甚至神座也没跟他出来，他步履沉重地向前行进，感受不到一丝疼痛或疲惫，只载着前方的希望。有一次，他看到皮肤上立着几只蚊子，他笑了，因为，哇，他在 _外面_ ，它们可以吸他的血。而他有的是血！蝙蝠也在夜间飞来飞去，飞向苗木，它们预示着他将获得自由。他是如此、如此接近......

他摸了摸属于这座城市的第一块碎石，跪下来大笑着。

他擦去眼中的泪水，他成功了，绝望已经消散了。

脚步声在空气中回荡，他走过的第一条街道毫无生气，甚至连蚊子也没跟着他。对此苗木并不感到惊讶。超高校级的绝望组织建立他们的基地的时候，居民们一定已经逃走很久了。周围的建筑物都被大火烧塌了。他连一扇完整的窗户都看不见，任何高于三米的建筑都被摧毁了。

他觉得逃脱后计划的第一步应该是尽可能远地逃走。他就是一个定时器：一旦未来机关的攻击被完全击退，超高校级的绝望无疑会确认他的安危；而如果他们意识到他已经走了，他们绝对会搜寻他。他可能跑不过弐大或边古山这样的人，所以他必须找个好位置躲上一两个晚上。

嗯......也许他应该带点吃的走。

但他还没走多久，这座城市就给了他惊喜。在离他不远的街上，一个人影走了出来。那人毫不犹豫地大步走向另一边，对方一定没有看见他。苗木静静地呆在一边注视着。谁会来离超高校级的绝望们这么近的地方？也许他之前释放的囚犯里有人已经逃出来了。

那人走进一束月光，转过头来，护目镜和金色短发反射出光芒......

不。

不是他。

是的......是的，是他！

他的头脑甚至还没理顺事由，他就朝那个少年跑去了。

_“十神君！”_

十神显然没想到会在这里见到苗木。一听到他的名字，继承人就蹲下身子，随时准备立刻采取行动。即使看到有人向他跑来，他也没有变换姿势，但是苗木感觉到围绕他的危险气氛消失了。

当他们靠得足够近时，苗木确认那就是十神，那个金发碧眼的男人直起身来：“苗木诚？”

苗木用力点点头，奔过来。十神不喜欢拥抱，太糟糕了，因为苗木想扑向继承人，然后压紧他，直到他脸色发青——

噢，他什么时候会做白日梦了？

“什、什么？你在干嘛？”一如既往的，十神在震惊之余推搡着他的头。他太像十神了，苗木只好乖乖站直，等待热度消散。

“对不起，十神君，但见到你我真的太开心了！”

是的。十神在月光下散发出光芒，就像神明降临人间。他的身姿对苗木来说一如既往地高大而傲然，这很完美。继承人傲慢的冷笑和尖刻的话语在他眼中闪过，但是苗木再也不觉得他们刻薄，只看作是一种保护和力量的承诺。他找到了十神。他很安全。世界又恢复了正常。

十神好不容易把苗木从他身上撬开了。“你......你不应该在这里。苗木，你一个人呆着？”

苗木用力点了点头。他没有说话，因为一旦开口就停不下来了，他想说他的逃跑和他被囚禁时的希望，十神可能因为他的烦人而生气。

“没人跟踪你？”

“我觉得没有，”苗木说。“神座君可能会，但我不认为他会做什么。其他人在哪里？”

“......他们不在这里。”

他对为何十神在这儿的疑问几乎脱口而出，但十神可能会觉得苗木质疑他的能力，所以他没问。只是沉浸于贵公子在身边的喜悦中。

哇，这就是腐川每天的感受吗？

“我们需要去一个安全的地方，”十神说。“袭击结束后，我会打电话叫人来接我们。苗木，过来。”

苗木跟在贵公子身后，享受着那熟悉的命令。他们在阴影中行走着，月光变换不断的洒落在十神脸上。苗木将每一束光影收集，将十神现在的模样描绘了出来。但结果并不美好。他很瘦。太瘦了。十神......和终里很像，身形瘦削，骨瘦如柴。

苗木不愿去想其他人的近况。

当苗木问起护目镜时，贵公子看了他一眼，冷冷回答：“这是夜视仪。”

哦，真聪明。十神一直都很聪明。

他们在一个隐蔽的凹室里停了下来。十神随即找到一张烧焦一半的长椅坐下。他盯着唯一的入口，不耐烦地用脚打着拍子，一边打着电话。苗木走过去坐在他旁边的地上。他不介意。毕竟，他曾经睡过垃圾堆。

“你在这儿干什么？”苗木问。

“有人请我帮忙，”十神说。

苗木点点头。他盯着十神的裤子（眼睛所及的部分），带着一种迷恋感，苗木想伸手触摸它，用指尖摩擦着，他想知道一个活生生的、不带绝望、未被玷污的生物留下的热量是怎样的感觉，这就是狛枝接触他时的感受吗？

苗木现在对那些怪异感有了更好的理解。话虽如此，他还是克制住了自己。十神讨厌接触，也许比雾切更甚。他会等待与朝日奈的重逢来解决所有这类问题。

“他们怎么样？”他小心翼翼地问。

十神同样谨慎的回答，“他们还活着。”

这个答案可能意味着很多。十神对他的态度如此含糊，这有点令人费解，但他把担忧抛到了一边。他们都很好。也许他们也有点瘦，但他肯定他们都没事。他很快就会见到他们，亲自证明这一点！

十神和他没有太多交流，所以苗木大多数时候只是盯着贵公子来满足自己。他只是有点担心如果他转过头去，十神就会消失。十神没有理会他的凝视，虽然每隔一段时间，他都会换一下姿势，叹一口气，提醒苗木他该停下来。

但他没有。

即使有其他人靠近，苗木也不愿移开视线。他这样做的唯一原因是，他怀疑对方是否是他的另一个同学——

那双眼睛是红色的。

......他的心脏又跳了起来，虚惊一场。他还没被抓住。毕竟，神座并不在乎自己是否逃脱了。

“神座君？”他提道，另一个男孩是来道别的吗？

神座甚至没有看十神。他的目光完全集中在苗木身上，发丝在他耳旁飘动。

“苗木诚......这是你的厄运，还是狛枝的幸运？”苗木盯着他。什么？哪部分可以算作厄运？”

_“诚！”_

他的瞳孔缩成针状。

不。

求你不要。

神座退到一边，超高校级的护士和她标志性的长发紧随其后。

她猛扑向诚，绊倒了一半，结果摔在他的腿上，把他撞倒了。

他的头磕在人行道上，人躺在了那里。

_求你们了......为什么要我遇到这些？_

“诚......”罪木的鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子。她似乎并不关心她的腿和他的腿是如何纠缠在一起。“我很担心你。”

他闭上眼睛，品味着他最后一口自由的气息。

“那孩子没事！”弐大站在隔间的入口处。“我还以为要先把一些人的头拧下来呢。”

这时他想起来：

十神。

他不假思索地伸手抓住罪木，把她按在地上。她似乎认为这很温柔，并且满意地叹了口气，尽管苗木尖叫着：“十神君， _快跑！_ ”他并不知道贵公子要跑去哪里，也不知道如何突破弐大，但他必须试一试——

十神低头看着他，“什么？”

“嗯？有人在追你们两个还是怎么回事？”弐大环顾四周问道。

十神说：“我不知道他为什么会这样。”

“......十神君？”苗木短促的叫道。

十神放下叉着的双腿，站了起来。他的话是指向弐大的。“你得好好看着他。比起照看孩子，我有更重要的事情要做。”

弐大轻声笑了起来。“对不起。来，我扶你起来。”

弐大扶住罪木站起来。苗木转过身来，更好地凝视着十神。贵公子看起来如此冷漠......他一定是装出来的！十神有计划的。他只是在等待，一定是这样。

弐大钩住苗木的胳膊，像抱孩子一样抱起他。尽管他只是靠着对方胸膛，但他的双脚仍然悬在地面。罪木自言自语着整理他的头发。

“在所有可以逃跑的地方里，他居然遇到了你......我是如此幸运！”

狛枝进了圈子，苗木知道他的命运已经注定了。

“是啊，我还担心他会落入未来机关的陷阱，”弐大说，“那个可是场灾难”

弐大像抱一只小狗一样把他递向了狛枝张开的双臂。他就在十神面前这么做了，十神只是看着。为什么？他还在等什么？

“十神君！”苗木挣扎着，试图摆脱慢吞吞的狛枝，去紧紧地抱住他的朋友。“十神君，他们是绝望——”

“很明显。”十神交叉双臂盯着他，面无表情。

苗木僵住，他不明白。

“他们......他们是超高校级的绝望的一员。”

“当然。”

“十神君......”

“我也是。”

随着这三个字的出现，苗木的世界天旋地转。

“十神君，你......你......”

_你这个叛徒。_

他扑了过去，伸手去够那贵公子。双手空空地挥舞着，狛枝的胳膊紧紧地搂着他的脖子，把他往后拉。尖叫声如泉涌爆发。而十神只是站在那里，冷酷，毫无悔意。苗木想抓起对方的漂亮衬衫，冲着他大吼，他怎么能这样？ _十神怎么能这样对他？_ 他想咆哮，他想哭泣。他想拉住十神使劲摇晃，想看清他真实的情感。

“为什么？”泪水欲坠。“为什么要这么做？”

_告诉我哪里做错了。告诉我该怎么做才能弥补。告诉我你为什么这么恨我。_

“我没对他干什么，”十神在撒谎，“他在胡扯什么？”

“苗木君？”狛枝用空着的那只手顺着他的头发，想要安抚他。

“他在撒谎！”苗木大叫，“他不应该......他不是你们中的一员......”

他什么都说不出来了。他紧紧地抓住狛枝的胳膊，把自己掐得透不过气来。他的腿像胶冻一样无力颤抖着，缓慢坠地。十神背叛了他。在经历了所有一切之后，他变的如朝日奈所声称的残忍无情。

“啊，原来如此！”狛枝笑了，因为肋骨上的瘀伤缩了一下身子。“苗木君误把他当成了另一个人。他只是有点混乱。”

另外两个人表示理解。神座叹了口气，走开了，也许对他们的迟钝毫无兴趣。

“没关系，诚，”罪木一边说着，一边用吟唱调拖出自己的名字。“你现在安全了。”

_我曾安全过，我曾自由过。_

“如果没有其它需立即讨论的问题，那我无意继续留在这种污秽之地。”十神准备走了，希望他暗示的命令可行。

弐大蹲伏着，直直看向苗木。“这孩子看起来筋疲力尽了。要我背他吗？”

十神，我......

狛枝说：“太棒了，弐大桑！毫无疑问，这对超高校级来说很有价值。我想苗木君从未经历过如此激动人心的时刻。”

“他看起来还好，但是我想在回家后给他做一个全面评估，”罪木要求道。

狛枝温和地同意了。

_请告诉我为什么......_

罪木和狛枝扶着他到了弐大的背上。教练似乎一点也不为增加的体重而烦恼。他们开始了返回监狱的行程，由十神带路，狛枝紧随其后，带着可以说好奇的心情看着这座破败的城市。罪木跟在苗木和他的坐骑后。每次抓住他的目光时她都会回以微笑，似乎没有注意到他脸上的呆滞表情。

_十神，我......_

“我很高兴我们这么快就找到了你，诚，”罪木说。

_我......_

_我恨你。_

* * *

除了黑帮和他的保镖之外，超高校级的绝望的其他成员在他们到达时都在他的房间外等候。小声低喃的人群一看到他就四分五裂。左右田和终里似乎特别高兴，他们跑上前去迎接苗木他们。

“嘿，你没事吧！”左右田喊道，“你让我们担心了好一阵子。”

苗木很安静，他既没心情说话，也无意自掘坟墓。但他注意到了一件奇怪的事。还没人谈论他如何试图逃跑。他们表现得好像他只是迷路了似的。

“我真的以为你和别的东西一样都被毁掉了，”终里说。

这么说很奇怪。他被拖进来的时候建筑物看起来没有那么糟糕......等等，这味道......？那是烟吗？他看了看，发现花村手里拿着一把灭火器。事实上，左右田也是。另外，他和终里都被煤烟熏黑了。

“损失有多重？”弐大问。

终里发出痛苦的声音，“我们保存不了多少了。”

苗木都不用确认就知道了。

他从弐大的背上掉了下来。一言不发地从左右田和小张之间溜了过去，盯着自己房间里剩下的东西。只有灰烬，地板，墙壁，甚至天花板的一部分都被烧成了黑色。一小束烧焦了的纸贴在墙上。床的后半部分已被毁了，看起来像某股力量是把他的枕头切成了两半。同样的力量粉碎了他的橱柜和所有的东西。

它们躺在细碎、无法辨认的残骸上，黯然失色。连浴室都未能幸免，门被砸开了，他能看到里面有破坏的痕迹。

他快说服自己不去在乎了。但是接着一块灰烬从天花板上飘落下来，苗木仰头，想起了他失去的东西。他走进自己这间被毁坏的房屋中央，抬头望去，试图从剩下的那些条状照片中辨认出什么。

“在战斗的时候，他们有些人偷偷从我们身边溜过去了，但我们没想到他们会这么深入，”弐大安静地说，似乎有点懊悔。“我们没想到他们会杀你。”

苗木盯着自己的脚，他在灰烬中留下了脚印。

罪木怯生生地走上前来，“诚？”

他盯着这一切。这个房间曾是他的监狱。从他在这里醒来的那一刻起，这个房间就成了他受压迫的象征。他讨厌这样，他讨厌被它们包围着醒来，也知道这种生活仍将继续。但这个房间曾经也属于他。他曾住在这里，他在这里很安全。所有的玩具和装饰品都是他的。在某种程度上，它曾经是家。现在，它消失了。

“他们甚至还去了隔壁的壁橱，”他听到狛枝说，“我想我又无家可归了。”

“诚。”罪木就在他身后。她的手放在他的肩膀上。

“都没了，”他说。

苗木慢慢地转过身，越过罪木忧心忡忡的表情，他看到十神正在扫视房间。

“......我失去了一切。”

她同情地皱起眉头。“诚，你......你还有我们，你还有我。”

“是吗？”他低声说。

她踮起脚尖向前走去，纤细的手臂环绕着他，轻轻地抱着他，柔软的嘴唇轻拂过他的前额。

“我在这儿，亲爱的，蜜柑在这儿。”

苗木茫然地盯着前方，没有注意到十神正走向神座身边。

他闭上眼睛，靠在她的拥抱里。

谁知道他这样呆了多久？罪木似乎并不打算结束这个拥抱，他无法鼓起勇气继续呼吸。不论何故，似乎没有其他人希望打断他们。直到台阶那传来的脚步声在大厅里回响，超高校级的绝望中失踪的两名成员中的一个到达了现场。

“嘿！”九头龙说，“我需要一个黑白熊头盔。”

“审讯进行得不顺利吗？”狛枝问道。

苗木听到黑帮的衣服随着对方的耸肩发出的摩挲声。“佩子揍了他们一顿，但他们还是不说话。不过无所谓，只要有足够的时间，我们总能如愿以偿，但我认为精神控制会是一个不错的改变。不来点新鲜的拷问很容易无聊的。”

面对他，罪木态度变得强硬起来。

“我希望诚在那里！”她要求。“我要他们亲自告诉他他们为什么要......”（她呼吸急促，压抑着怒火）“他们为什么要炸他的房间！”

“很高兴我们达成了共识，”九头龙说。

拥抱到此为止。左右田离开去找备用头盔。罪木温柔地把他带出房间，轻轻地推着他向前走，像大狗牵着她的小狗。九头龙在等着他们，昂着下巴，挺起胸膛，一副傲慢的姿态。

“苗木君！”狛枝向前蹦去。“别担心你的房间。期待下一个房间的模样吧！它会更宽敞、更完美......只要期待着，你的希望就能大放异彩！”

“我们需要讨论这个问题，”九头龙说。“显然我们必须加强安保，但既然未来机关派出了突击队追踪他，我认为苗木不能一个人睡觉。”

“我同意，”终里说。她捏了一下苗木的二头肌。“我感觉他连一个拄着拐杖的残废刺客都打不过。”

“他可以继续和我住一起，”狛枝说。“这会非常有效。”

“是的，但你已经没房间了，”九头龙说。

狛枝眨了眨眼，仿佛第一次意识到这个事实。

“他可以和我在一起！”罪木惊呼道，她的胸部紧贴着他的背部，又开始了新一轮拥抱。“我一点也不介意。我会睡在地板上！”

“我敢肯定我们有一个额外的床，我们可以拖过去，”弐大说。“没必要睡的肌肉僵麻。”

“连为了绝望都不行吗？”

“......行吧，也不是不行！”

但苗木拉开了罪木。她站在那里，手臂仍然举起伸过来，仿佛正抱着他。她一定认为自己赢得了这场争论，并且从没想过苗木本人会反对。

“我有权利选择吗？”苗木问道。“我......我很抱歉，蜜柑，但我不想和你在一起。”

有那么一会儿，她看起来快要哭了。但是接着她咯咯地笑了起来，苗木看到了绝望——她的眼睛在打转。

“不怪你，”弐大说。“不要觉得这是针对你个人，蜜柑，但你绝对不是当保镖的料。最好的保镖是那些经过训练保持最佳身体状况以便——”

“也不是你或者终里，”苗木说。

这让他闭嘴了。弐大有些不知所措。没人知道他的想法。他们好奇而困惑地看着苗木，等待着他的回答。苗木向前走了一步，转过身去，当他看见脑海中浮现的属于那个名字的人时，他停了下来。

“我想和神座出流呆在一起。”

......好吧，他有点让事态夸张了。他自然不必像在另一场学院审判中那样对神座竖起指责的手指。尽管如此，它还是达到了预期的效果。他看到了其他人戏剧性的反应。当然，神座对此毫无反应。留着长发的少年目不转睛地盯着苗木伸出的手，这让苗木感到非常尴尬。

“......为什么？”神座问。

“因为......”苗木的胳膊低了一点。“因为我想这么做！”

_因为你不是超高校级的绝望，我可以信任你。_

神座看着他。

“......你真是喜欢自虐，”神座只是这么说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：第一次逃跑的尝试结束啦。对于那些质疑苗木是否能逃一天的人......你们都太了解我了！


	22. 黑帮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是提醒一下。九头龙决定在苗木面前展示下自己，所以这一章充满了暴力描写。此外，还有一些轻微的性暗示。为什么？因为是典型的绝望！罪木得露个面。这可能算最重口的一章了，但这一章对剧情发展很重要。  
> 欢迎来到arc 3，每周提醒你们绝望的残党不是好人。

灯亮了。边古山和她的血淋淋的剑成了瞩目的焦点。她机械地移动着，直到在九头龙身边占据适当的位置，剑尖始终悬晃在空中，留下了在她身后的三个俘虏，他们都被铐在地上。九头龙看着他们，似乎有点好奇地把头倾向交叠着的手指。日本黑帮坐在一张对他来说过于夸大华丽的木桌前，边古山向她的主人低下了头，便消失在背景中。

九头龙懒洋洋地理了一下他的衬衫。“要把这衣服上的血弄掉可不是好玩的。你们这些杂种还真幸运，我这人相当通情达理，很乐意无视这类不便。”

三个俘虏一言不发。他们充满仇恨的目光已经表达得够清楚了。

九头龙轻笑，然后身子向前探过书桌。“但现在没人在乎我的不便。我们是来谈谈你们的。听着，我们已经知道你来自未来机关。知道你们想杀苗木诚。所以你看，我们得到了我们需要知道的一切。我们所要求的其他一切只是出于好奇。你们真乐意为了些不会有变数的答案而遭受这一切？”

又一次，无人回应。但九头龙似乎早已预料到了这一点，因为他的笑容越来越深。他打了个响指，房间的门打开了。左右田走了进来，两只胳膊下各夹着一顶黑白熊头盔。九头龙拍了拍桌子，左右田把其中一个头盔中放在那里。

“中间那个，”黑帮说。“看看她有什么要说的。”

这个俘虏的四肢和脖子上都缠着铁链，无法抵抗。左右田很轻松地把头盔砸在她的头上。一声尖锐的刺响，电光一闪，又闪烁了两下，熊脸上的红眼睛亮了起来。

“那么，鬼知道叫什么的家伙，你的任务是什么？”

“我们的首要目标是带回苗木诚，将他归还未来机关，”这名女子立刻说。她的两个同伴震惊地盯着她，眼睛大睁的注视着她继续说下去。“但如果我们的任务失败了，我们就要消灭他，防止他被超高校级的绝望所利用。”

九头龙玩味着向后靠了靠。

“你看？”然后他说。“不管你有多顽固。我们都可以得到我们需要的所有信息。我给你们提供选择的唯一原因是因为我心情很好。所以，合作，还是不合作？”

剩下的两个俘虏面面相觑。他们没有赞同，但也未曾反对。“选得好。佩子？”

边古山大步向前，猛地把那个女人头上的头盔扯了下来。当她的意识恢复时，她剧烈颤抖着，脸色煞白。

当边古山把另一个头盔挨着第一个放在桌子上时，九头龙开口道：“你们这些杂种应该庆幸我没命令她把你们开膛破肚。看，你们的伙伴刚说了什么？这让我很不爽。也许你们很久没看到一本字典了，但 _归还_ 某样东西意味着你从一开始就拥有它。我们把话说清楚。他不是你们的。未来机关从未，也永远不会拥有他。所以我们 _偷走_ 他这些废话就留着自己用吧，不然我会发火。”

这似乎触动了对方。右边的俘虏动了动，扬起下巴。“超高校级的绝望——”

枪声在房间里回荡。

俘虏咬紧牙关不让自己尖叫，陷入了沉默。血从他头部一侧的长长的伤口中涌出。子弹近到足以造成伤害，近到足以 _灼烧_ ，但还不足以致命。

九头龙把他先前藏着的枪放在桌子上。“我们最好不要在背后说那孩子。佩子，请贵宾进来。”

边古山走出了房间。她只离开了几秒钟，回来时棕发的小小的苗木诚拖着步子走在她身后。狛枝和罪木抓住他的上臂，分别站在他的两侧。如果不是知道他们之间的奇怪关系，还会以为苗木和三个俘虏的处境完全一样。

九头龙点头，边古山退到房间后面，抓过一把椅子放在苗木身后，在狛枝把苗木推到座位上时按住椅子让它纹丝不动。然后，狛枝取代了边古山在苗木身后的位置。罪木则始终陪在他身边。

“怎—怎么回事？”苗木问。“你们要对他们做什么？”没有人回答他。

“苗木。”九头龙的微笑即使摆在邪恶小丑脸上也不会冲突。“欢迎光临。你以前见过这些杂种吗？”

“不、没有，”苗木结结巴巴地说，试图理解那些锁链、俘虏和血淋淋的地板。他说不出有多少血迹是新鲜的。这里流了太多的血，以至于木头似乎都永久的染上了颜色。

“没有？那这些人为什么会怨恨你？”苗木摇了摇头，九头龙就转向被掳的人。“所以你们想杀一个你从没见过的孩子。真他妈的冷酷。”

两个俘虏的脸上流露出愤怒。那个女人就要脱口而出什么。“你还敢说话。”

九头龙扳动了他的枪机。

他脑子里有什么在嘶鸣尖叫。苗木立刻想站起来，冲到俘虏和枪之间，但是狛枝抓住他的肩膀，不肯放开。尽管如此，他还是尽力了，双腿颤抖着，保持奔去的姿势。

那个女人犹豫了一下，但她用力咽了口唾沫，然后直接对着苗木说了出来。“他们是怪物。他们不懂得仁慈，他们——”

边古山的速度快得难以置信。在另一种场合下，苗木会被震撼到。但在这里，当她拉近距离，让武器贴到女人的背上时，他的心脏才收缩紧张起来。这次挥舞的不是她的剑，而是一只九尾鞭，他们能 _听到_ 女人背上皮肤裂开的声音。

女人不再说话了。她呼吸沉重，喘息声下明显隐藏着抽泣。苗木盯着她。他的手颤抖着。他是真的在这里闻到了她的血，还是只是幻觉？

九头龙只是皱了皱眉。“佩子，我不觉得她有感受到全部的打击。注意点。”

边古山伸手把女人的衬衫从后背中央撕了下来，露出淤青的、血淋淋的皮，又让它挨了一记九尾鞭。

 _“住手！”_ 苗木喊道。九尾鞭在血液中的鞭打声回荡在他的脑海。“不要再伤害她了！我......我不想这样！我原谅他们！我不在乎他们想杀我。我没有生气，所以请停下来。 _停下来！_ ”

九头龙表情复杂的看着他。

“我们不能在他们到处行刺还放走他们，不然你知道的，到处都会挤满了未来机关的暴徒。必须有人拿他们杀鸡儆猴。”黑道说。

“不，你不该这样！”苗木说。一大堆话涌上了他的喉咙，翻滚着坠落下来。“没有意义。未来机关看不到的，所以你不可能杀鸡儆猴。这就是......完全就是折磨！”

但九头龙只是大笑。

“我们会把尸体送过去的，苗木。他们会搞明白的。”不过九头龙还是挥手让边古山回到他身边。

她的脸上有几滴血。

边古山和她的主人这对可怕的二人组吸引了苗木的注意。他甚至不记得罪木在身边，直到她俯下身对他耳语。

“你不必感到局促，诚，”护士说，“我们都明白你的感受。”

他不得不强迫自己把目光移开，“那你为什么让这种事情发生？”

罪木对他微笑，苗木冒出冷汗，因为如果她说的都是真心话，那这就是完全错误的。

“这是相当自然的，诚，”她喃喃自语，脸颊上有一种奇怪的红晕，声音抑扬顿挫。“我们都有这种感觉。我知道也确信。”

“让我们继续吧，”九头龙说。“你们为什么不告诉我们到底是未来机关的谁派你们来的？我们非常想知道。”

即使是现在，俘虏们也不愿说话。九头龙恼怒地叹了口气，然后指示边古山继续。这次她没有带九尾鞭，而是拿了一把类似钳子的东西。剑道家抓住左边俘虏的手，把工具锁在中间的指甲上。

尽管那个男人痛苦的忍耐着，他们还是能清楚地听到他的尖叫。

罪木就在他旁边咯咯笑着，“你感觉到了吗，诚？那全部的美妙......”

他的胃突然一阵绞痛，喉管被酸液浸湿。

“京-京助，”男子说。“宗方京助。”

“那是谁呢？”九头龙问道。

“他是......未来机关的二把手。”

“听到了吗，苗木？高层军官们都想杀了你！”

他觉得肚子里装满了铅。他没有责怪他们。他不会玩九头龙的游戏。他不能责怪他们。也许他们认为他会像十神那样。

一根手指蹭过他的大腿，他猛地一惊，头撞在椅背上。他气喘吁吁，肌肤粘滑，汗流浃背，恐惧的目光转向罪木。

“蜜柑，你做什么？”

罪木慈爱地对他笑了笑，“你不需要躲，我知道你下面的感觉。”

她的手放在他的大腿内侧。它慢慢靠近，直接向他大脑的疼痛中心发送信号。在他身后，狛枝注意力转向罪木，用狗看熊的目光盯着她。

“我是个护士，”罪木喃喃地说，“我都学过了，你不需要害羞。”

她的手背在他的牛仔裤前穿过，它非常、非常冰冷。

“我可以帮你，我也有同样的感觉。”

她的手翻过来， _弯成杯状——_

他吐了。

他的反应使得九头龙的长篇大论停止了。在狛枝俯身抓住他的肩膀问他是否还好的时候，罪木忙向后退去。他想放声大笑，因为不，他不好！ _发生了这一切怎么会没事？！_ 但是当他开口的时候，他所做的只是再次呕吐。

左右田问：“苗木君，你刚才吃了什么东西？”。

罪木让机械师安静下来，扶着苗木站起来。他靠在她身上，不能也不愿靠自己站起来。狛枝就在他旁边，顺着他的背。三个俘虏看着他，他不知道这是怜悯，还是厌恶。

“把他弄干净，”九头龙命令道，“事后再把他带回来。我们这里还没完呢。”

罪木和狛枝把他拖进了隔壁的房间。护士开始检查，她眯着眼睛凝视着他，好像配置了放大镜似的。苗木站着，把狛枝当作拐杖。世界慢慢地围绕着他旋转。他不知道自己还有什么可以吐的。

“他脸色很苍白，手心出汗，”罪木说，“但体温还可以。我想他只是压力太大了。不过我们应该给他买双新鞋。”

苗木的双腿颤抖着。他瞥了一眼狛枝。幸运儿注视着苗木穿戴整齐的双脚，默默地自言自语着“鞋”这个字。然后，他的眼睛因为领悟出来而闪着冷光，透出一丝被背叛的情绪

“我很抱歉，诚，”罪木说，“我太激动了，我忘了很多人都怯场。我们......我们现在可以满足需要了，等我们回去的时候，它们就不会影响你了。”她再次向他伸出手，苗木只能站在那里，心里充满了恐惧——

狛枝迈出了脚，苍白的手紧紧握住罪木的手腕，瞪了她一会儿。

然后，他的身体松弛下来。嘴角微微一弯，说道：“事实上，罪木桑，我不认为这是困扰他的原因。我认为最近这些事都太紧迫了，他才意识到今天发生的事情。另外，他真的够大了吗......”

罪木倒吸一口凉气。“哦，不！我忘了他是谁了。我很抱歉，诚！请原谅我！”

苗木沉默着，狛枝却没有。“你为什么不给他拿双新鞋呢？我会陪着他的。”

罪木匆匆跑开，急于帮忙。狛枝一直等到她离开，笑容就从他脸上消失了。

“苗木君，”他问道，“你为什么想和神座君在一起？”

他觉得头晕。“我......他很安全。他不会强迫我做我不想做的事。”

“哦，这就是你的理由吗？”狛枝的笑容如此灿烂，近似南瓜灯上的裂口。

他咽了口唾沫。它在他嘴里留下了难闻的味道。“他也让我想起了雾切桑。我喜欢想着她。这样我会......希望能再见到她？”

狛枝又紧紧地打量了他一会儿，然后他的表情变得自然起来。“那么苗木君，这是一个非常好的选择！”

苗木还以为他可能已经避开了——

“他不会帮你的，”狛枝突然说。“神座君不会那样冒险。期望他的帮助只是浪费时间。”

“......没关系。”他比狛枝更清楚。他知道神座比那个幸运儿怀疑的要有用得多。但他也明白最好不要依赖前希望。神座只在自己有意的情况下才会伸出援手。

罪木带着一双可能属于九头龙的鞋子回来了。他一穿上，他们就把苗木拖回房间，苗木一直恳求他们停止里面的活动。

狛枝古怪地看着他。“苗木君，他们想杀了你。”苗木知道狛枝不会停下来了。

当他们走进房间的时候，他们看到九头龙已经腾出了他的办公桌。他自己却跪在一个俘虏面前，低声说话。这个俘虏很奇怪的被解开了锁链，但这也许没什么用，因为边古山的剑从他的大腿上直刺了下来。剑道家紧紧握住武器，准备拔出再刺一下。苗木本打算一直盯着她，但狛枝把他推回到椅子上（椅子已经从满是呕吐物的水坑里挪开了）。

“你来得正是时候，苗木。”九头龙站起来，向后退去。“这个人有话要对你说。”

俘虏脸色苍白，他只能用手拖着身子移动，面对着苗木。

“我们为一切感到抱歉，”俘虏说。“你的房间，企图谋杀......我们非常抱歉。请原谅...... _啊！_ ”

边古山冷冰冰的在伤口上旋转着剑身。

“抱歉，抱歉？”九头龙朝地上啐了一口唾沫。“你们想杀死他，炸毁他拥有的一切，让他不舒服，你认为背几句无意义的台词就够了吗？废话连篇！继续，让他知道你到底有多抱歉！”

主人说话的时候，边古山拔出一把刀，在俘虏的背上雕刻着什么。那把刀忽而向上，又在另一侧向下转，但苗木没有看清她刻上的图案，因为他的视线已经模糊了。眼前的色彩呈现出超现实的色调，恍若置身梦中。

“对不起！对不起！”这个俘虏扑倒在苗木脚下，伸出双臂，像是在向神明跪拜。“我们不应该那样做的！请原谅我。求你原谅我们！”

俘虏的恳求变成了一场抽泣，九头龙冷笑，他看向苗木，等着他的回复。

“我......我原谅你。”苗木拒绝直视这个俘虏，他做不到。“九头龙君，请你——”

九头龙点点头。他看着其他俘虏。“你们两个呢？”

中间的俘虏，无视了队友注视她的视线，同前一个人一样倒在地板上。但是最后一个俘虏一动也不动，他的下唇被咬得血流不止。九头龙把这个反叛者从头到脚打量了一番。

“佩子，三振出局，不是吗？”

剑道家拔出了剑，但还是拿起了铁链，把被释放的俘虏的脖子捆在地上，她大步走过左右田，来到办公桌前，抓起一顶黑白熊头盔。当她的主人和超高校级的绝望的其他人在一旁观看时，她将它猛砸上反抗者的头部。

九头龙理了理他的软呢帽，对左右田说：“让我们确保他为自己的行为负责。”

左右田露齿而笑。利牙闪闪发光。他向前一溜，绕到被洗脑的俘虏身后，从工具带上解下一把螺丝刀。他抓住黑白熊头盔的顶部，把螺丝刀向前插进金属里。刺了四下，每一下都准确无误，每一刺都在不同的地方。头盔的光点亮了，一只眼睛点亮半边，即使左右田松开了枷锁，这个俘虏还是一动不动。

九头龙大步走来。他看着被洗脑的俘虏，显然觉得很有趣。然后他伸出手，等待着边古山，边古山把她的刀子放在对方摊开的手掌上。九头龙指尖抚摸着剑刃面，然后把剑扔在俘虏面前。

苗木挣扎着想反抗狛枝和罪木的束缚，他看着即将发生的事情，却没有真正看清。“九头龙君，求你......”

“你，”九头龙对被洗脑的俘虏说，“剥了自己的皮。”

俘虏毫不犹豫地拿起了刀。他把它伸向了自己的皮。哪个位置？苗木看不见，他只是麻木呆滞地盯着前方。

另外两个俘虏发出痛苦和反抗的大叫。还有另一种声音：在头盔狭窄的空间里回荡着极度痛苦和恐惧的呐喊。因为左右田精细的手法，这个头盔仍然控制着宿主，但保留了足够强的意识，他们能够感觉并且非常清楚自己在做什么。俘虏的尖叫声越来越大，直到它们成为了永无止境的痛苦哀号，浸透了整个建筑物。九头龙和边古山在一旁看着，没有被浸在鞋子里的血所妨碍。左右田在黑暗里发出刺耳的大笑，罪木则喘着粗气呻吟。狛枝安静微笑，他认为这是俘虏应得的惩罚，对此他很高兴。

苗木直视前方，什么也看不见。


	23. 审讯

苗木僵立着，一动不动。

狛枝把他带去了神座的房间，为苗木的行为找了些说辞同他人解释。狛枝和他一起走了进去，经过神座，然后把苗木放到弐大拖进去的新床上。幸运儿把被子掀开，替苗木脱下鞋子，然后将苗木塞进棉被里。又把被子盖上，提到苗木的下巴那儿。一只苍白的手拨开他的刘海，狛枝亲吻了苗木的前额，像父母亲吻熟睡的孩子那样。狛枝在边上站了一会儿，深情地凝视着他的俘虏。然后转过身，把苗木留给了这一新处境。

苗木没有动。

即使被要求回忆，他也不记得自己是否真的睡着了。时间凝固了，把他锁在一种冰冷麻木的状态中。他的眼睛很疼；它们只能接受毫无修饰、无色的天花板。他不去思考。一旦他思考，他就会记起来。如果他还记得的话——

夜来了又去，白日依旧。狛枝来过一次，苗木终于动了——从狛枝身边挪开了。幸运儿留了下来，坐在他身边，但苗木不理睬他，重新回到他那无梦的阴霾中。最后，这个白发少年离开了，留下的只有他曾经待过的变得温暖的布料。

苗木那天没吃东西。只是去了洗手间。作息与神座十分相似，后者大部分时间都只是盯着空气。

第二天早上，苗木终于在精神上清醒过来。他的身体仍僵硬不合作，像是被冰封已久。双手紧绷着撑在床架上，但他几乎感觉不到。他凝视着墙壁，眼底闪烁着红光，那是他的大脑拒绝记忆的景象。神座看了他一眼，但当他发现苗木没在做什么有趣的事情时，便又转过头去。

他应该吃点东西，是吗？他不饿。事实上，他觉得很不舒服。但他必须吃点，这样继续下去是不健康的。早餐已经为他准备好了，但对他来说太奢侈虚幻了，他根本无法想象自己要吃什么。也许他能在厨房里找到一些普通的食物。

他拖着脚走向出口，背僵硬地弓着。转动门把手使他感到一种无法探知的恐惧，他不得不忍住突然涌起的眼泪。

他打开了门。

狛枝蜷缩在外面的地板上，像条狗一样，对他眨着眼睛。

“啊，你醒了！”

苗木试图关上门，但是狛枝已经滚到了门槛上。

“我还在想你什么时候会出来呢，”白发青年兴高采烈地说。“你昨天有做什么伟大的事么？你处于希望的昏迷状态？我明白！”

神座在身后高声说：“如果你想用希望的长篇大论激励他，请离开。”

这似乎是一个命令，苗木的大脑如此厌倦思考，如此绝望地不愿去记住，只是紧紧抓住命令。

“那么，我们要去哪里？”狛枝问道，像一只忠诚的宠物一样在他身后小跑着。苗木从眼角的余光看到狛枝正向他伸出手——

“别碰我。”

狛枝眨了眨眼，吓了一跳，但他马上缩回了手。“当然。我理解。你不愿同我这种垃圾接触，尤其是在那些忘恩负义的未来机关成员企图擅闯你的生活后。我打赌他们只是嫉妒。他们无法忍受我们与奇迹般的希望共存，而他们没有，所以他们想要毁掉你，这真是丑陋。”

苗木停了下来，声音很低，他说：“说得好像你比他们强一样。”

狛枝看起来不知道该怎么回答。“请不要误解我。我做梦也不会幻想达到你这般超高校级的水平。但至少我有自知之明，对吗？不像那些未来机关的暴徒。”

“你比他们还糟！”

狛枝僵住了，苗木第一次看到他皱起了眉头。

“恐怕我不能理解，”狛枝说，“我做了什么比他们更糟的吗？”

苗木握紧了颤抖的拳头。“我不清楚你和超高校级的绝望到底做了什么，但我了解的也足够多了，我完全可以说：你是一个杀人犯，不，这还不够，你是个怪物。两天前发生的事让你很享受，不是吗？你......”他犹豫了一下，再次听到了罪木的呻吟。“你也很兴奋是吗？”

“对绝望？当然不！”狛枝又微笑起来，但暗藏着邪恶和尖锐。“这种恶心的东西只会让我起鸡皮疙瘩。我所做的一切都是为了希望。”

“毁灭世界是为了希望？”苗木脱口而出。“折磨人是为了希望？谋杀是为了希望！？你疯了！那没有一丝希望！”

“苗木君，绝望孕育希望。”狛枝说。他抬头望向某样只有自己才能看清的东西。“此外，这些人中几乎没一个是你这样有天赋的。他们只是占用了空间。”

苗木瞪了他一眼。在那一刻，他所有的挫折经历，所有的愤怒都回到了他身上。他的对话变得有目的性，话语如离弦之箭势不可挡。

“你不在乎希望，狛枝。”

狛枝目光紧盯着他。

“你说你在乎，也许你以为是这样，但你并不在意。你和其他人一样。你所关心的只是引发绝望。希望对你来说毫无意义。”

苗木的话悬在空中。狛枝没有动，看起来甚至都没有呼吸了。然而，幸运儿身上的阴影在不断弥漫开。也许只是光线的作用，但是他的影子膨胀起来，周围变的黑暗。一股令人毛骨悚然的力量从大男孩身上散发出来，苗木的手臂起了鸡皮疙瘩。

狛枝笑了，眼神却是空洞的。

“苗木君，你不应该说这种话。”

“为什么，因为这是真相吗？”苗木几乎是把这几个字吼出来。他突然升起的对幸运儿的愤恨深重的无法控制。

”我知道你很生气——”

“你根本不了解我！”苗木尖叫。“你关心的只是雾切桑给我的那个愚蠢的头衔。你什么都不想知道！所以无论你做什么都是无用功，没用的。我不会变成你这样的怪物，所以放弃吧！”

“苗木君，够了。”

“不，这还不够，”苗木说。“我不会——”

_“够了！”_

狛枝一反常态的嘶吼使他闭上了嘴。狛枝没有这样过。在此之前狛枝从没有发出过这样的声音。幸运儿低着头，遮住了脸，苗木突然感到一阵寒意。

然后，狛枝咯咯笑起来。

“严厉粗暴的爱是如此刺耳......”

“啊？”这让他措手不及。

狛枝的诡笑愈发高亢，愈发飘忽不定。他抬起下巴。苗木心脏砰砰直跳，声音如此之大，震的他什么都听不清了。他踉跄着后退，突然害怕得要死——

......狛枝的眼睛以前从未出现过绝望的漩涡。

“你真的是这样看待我的吗？”狛枝走近问道。

“我......”墙壁紧贴着他的背部。狛枝就在那里，他的呼吸在苗木的前额凝结。

“苗木君......”

苗木无法用语言来形容他的名字现在从狛枝嘴里说出来是多么的 _古怪_ 。他的眼睛完全被那些发光的、鲜红的漩涡所占据。

“你不能到处说我的坏话，这很伤人。”

狛枝的责骂很轻柔，但苗木无法摆脱内心深处的危机感，他像正盯着一根看上去无害的电线，但这根电线强大的电流却以杀死一头冲过去的大象。

狛枝的手冰冷地贴在他的脸颊上。“你知道什么是绑架，对吗？你明白自己的处境，对吗？”

这是个陷阱，苗木无法回答。

于是，狛枝抬起他下巴，让他直视着自己的双眼。漩涡显的愈发狂热。“......你明白我为什么要惩罚你，对吗？”

他整个身体像是被浸在冰水里。苗木无力掩饰声音中的颤抖。“狛枝君，我很抱歉......”

“我知道。”

狛枝的手臂在他和墙壁间环过，紧紧地抱着他。幸运儿的身体温暖得让人不自在，但苗木没有扭动。他僵硬地站在那里，感觉自己会因为焦虑而爆炸，狛枝只是抱着他，什么也没做。

“是我的错，”狛枝说。“我太粗心大意了。让你说出了这种话。我真是个糟糕的教师。”

他有无数的话想说，但他没有足够的勇气讲出来。

“我保证下次会做得更好，”狛枝说。

苗木终于咽下了喉咙里的郁结。“我——”

他脖子上的一阵剧痛使他说不出话来。苗木挣脱了狛枝的手，向后跌跌撞撞地撞在墙上。他摸着疼痛的地方，颤抖着......

狛枝镇定地把针头塞回了口袋里。

“狛—狛枝君？”

“苗木君，你知道我爱你，对吗？我做的一切都是为了你好。”

“求你......”

当昏昏欲睡的感觉袭来时，狛枝向前一步，让苗木跌入他等待的怀抱。

“都是为了你，苗木君，我做的一切都是为了你。”

黑暗爬进了他的视线，偷走了他的意识——

* * *

_砰。_

苗木醒来的时候，下巴上还残流着口水。他发现自己的睡姿很奇怪。他坐在椅子上？他无力地趴在一个光滑坚硬的东西上，脸颊贴在上面。他的手臂也靠在光滑的表面，手腕分别放在头的两侧。他抬起下巴看了一眼，马上意识到自己是坐在学校的课桌前。就像是又一次在希望之峰苏醒。

_砰。_

那个声音......他听不出来在哪，但他知道那个声音。他的胃里淤积着恐惧。身体忽然燥热的想把衣服脱去。他......他很害怕，但不明白这是为什么。

_砰。_

他慢慢地回头看去。

顶上有两根大木桩绑在一起——一个无拦隔的断头台。没有刀刃，只是厚重的一整个铁块，每次砰的一声落下时，地面都会震动。由齿轮和机械装置组成了巨大的网状，每隔一定的时间旋转一次，在重力作用下释放铁块前将之高高升起。

这是......

这是他的处刑仪式。

_砰。_

他试图逃跑。有什么冰冷坚硬的东西限住了他的手腕。他回头一看......他的手腕被铐住了，并用螺栓栓在了桌子上。为什么？是谁？他用力拉着，想把双手从镣铐中挤出来。金属蹭破了他的皮肤。

传送带缓慢地把他和桌子拖向断头台。苗木狠狠地咬着脸颊内侧，结果流了很多血。不。不。他不能再来一次了。不是在这里。现在不行。他......他必须出去！

砰。

Alter Ego这次不会在了。不会有人了。他来这里干什么？这只是一场噩梦，是吧？他已经不在希望之峰了。

“苗木君，你好！”

那个声音......突然间，一切都变得真实了。

_砰。_

苗木抬起头。他一直全神贯注于身后的机器，以至于完全没有注意到面前的黑板。还有站在它前面的人。狛枝冲他咧嘴笑了笑，脸上只有疯狂，眼睛里却没有漩涡，他一只手拿着一根米尺，直指黑板的中心。与上次不同，没有任何关于性教育的内容。或者粉笔画出来的断头台。相反。狛枝在整块板子上密密麻麻写满了“希望”。

“准备好上课了吗？”

_砰。_

“狛枝君，你在做什么？这不好笑！”

“我知道。”白发青年说。米尺敲打着黑板。“希望是一个非常严肃的话题！”

“你......你这么做是因为生我的气吗？”

“我怎么会生你的气呢？我没有这项权利。”

他在撒谎，他一定在撒谎。

_砰。_

“好的，对不起！对不起，我不该说你不在乎希望。你能把锁打开吗？”

“希望......”狛枝不慌不忙地说出了这个词。他转向黑板。“苗木君，希望是美好的。”

这一定是个玩笑，现在根本不是赞扬希望的时候。

“......它是我们前行的动力，日复一日地带领着我们进步。希望是每个人都想获得的奖赏，它是梦中与我们对话的圣杯。”

_砰。_

他们走了三分之一的路程。黑白熊机器人在传送带的两边排成一排观看着。苗木向他们大喊，请求帮助，但机器人一动不动。狛枝早已指示过了。

“......希望是世界的基石。有才能的人、超高校级的作为改变了世界，将我们从原始的洞穴人带到了悲剧发生前的社会。”

_砰。_

“狛枝君，你知道如果我从下面钻进去，我会死对吗？”

已经接近中途，黑白熊们纷纷转过头来注视着他们。

“......这就是为何需要保持希望，并拼尽全力也要寻找出那位举世无双的智者。”

_砰。_

“狛枝君！”

幸运儿在等什么？他不会真的愿意让苗木死吧？但他已经道过歉了。他还想要什么？也许是......共识？

他们现在已经到了半程。

“是的！呃......”他费了好大劲才想出那种怪异、可笑的比喻。“希望是流淌在我们血管里的血液？”

“正是如此！”

_砰。_

“没有希望，我们就是......可怜的平民？就像没有思想的牲畜。这很糟，因为牲畜不能统治社会？有希望和没有希望的人活在两个完全不同的世界。”他顿了一下。十神还喜欢说什么？

很难记得是什么时候起，断头台的每一次撞击都使他的胸腔紧缩身子绷紧。“看，苗木君，你理解了！”

“是的！希望是最美好的。但是，嗯，狛枝君？我们离碾轧机越来越近了。也许你应该现在就把锁打开。”

狛枝的笑容愈发深。眼里没有任何情绪。“我不能这么做。”

“我知道你很生气，但是——！”

“我不能，”幸运儿重复着，低头看着什么。苗木随着他的目光望去。他发现了，就像自己的手腕被铐在桌子上，狛枝的脚踝也被铐在地板上。

恐惧从他的内心渗透出来。“狛枝君？你有钥匙，对吧？”

狛枝的笑声短促，满是嘲弄。他指着一张两个人都够不着的桌子。“噢，我放在那边的桌子上了。”

_砰。_

当他意识到现在是怎样的处境时，恐惧堵住了他的喉咙。狛枝的微笑萦绕在他心中，胆颤直入骨髓。耳朵里嗡嗡作响，每次撞击的砰声都震颤了桌子，耳鸣声愈来愈大。

现在已经到了四分之三。

“黑白熊，去拿钥匙！”苗木喊道。机器熊毫无生气地盯着他。“那边，拿钥匙！”

“苗木君，他们不能这么做。”狛枝的尺落在他身边。“我命令他们不要干预。如果他们把我们从这里弄出去，那么这个计划就完全失败了。”

“这是有目的的？”苗木急切地说，随即领悟。有目的意味着这个处刑是不会被延期的。

_砰。_

“我们逃不掉的，苗木君，”狛枝笑着说，在现在的处境下显得十分突兀。“这些枷锁太过牢固，无法打破。唯一的出路就是用那把钥匙，它离我们很远。即使有超高校级的体操运动员的柔韧性，我也够不着。如果我有田中君的仓鼠......”

_砰。_

“哦好的！”狛枝举起双手，米尺飞过黑板，落在后面。“现在能做的只有一件事。我们必须希望一切都会好转！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！看到没，苗木君？这就是希望！我如此爱它。甚至愿意现在就此死去，这样我最后的思想只会充满希望。 _一切都是为了希望！_ ”

漩涡又回来了，比以前更鲜亮了。

狛枝笑了。他笑着，大笑，疯狂的笑着，笑声甚至比他们身上的断头台的轰鸣还要大。世界忽隐忽现，苗木突然想象着面前有两类观众：一个是一群冷漠、微笑的黑白熊；另一个是他朋友们惊恐的面孔。

“苗木君，你看我多幸运！”

一道阴影从他们身上拂起，这是辗压石最后一次升起。

“......我将带着超高校级的希望死去。”

这是他一生中第二次遇到它。

这是他一生中第二次，它没有杀死他。

传送带突然停了下来。断头台用力放慢速度时发出一阵可怕的嘶鸣，只把狛枝站在的黑板顶压成碎片。一块碎片落在幸运儿的鼻子上，他的笑声停止了。他好奇地向上瞥了一眼。苗木盯着他，眼睛眨了眨，牙齿狠狠咬进下唇，直到疼痛传来，他才知道自己不是在做梦。

“......地狱？”

终里站在之前被人遗忘的控制面板前，她的手紧紧地按在一个大红色按钮上。终里看上去很困惑，尽管随着时间的推移，困惑被莫名的愤怒所取代。当她向前走来时，黑白熊急忙跑开了；那些太慢的被充满敌意地反手攻击了。最后她站在两个男孩中间，背对着苗木，向下瞥了眼狛枝。

“嘿，终里！”狛枝向她挥手。漩涡消失了。“你介意拿一下钥匙吗？我把它放在那边的桌子上了。”

“怎么回事？”她又说了一遍，每个字都发出了重音。“你和这小屁孩差点被压扁！”

“但我们没有，多亏了你惊人的反应速度。”

“这不是重点，”终里说，她的语气表明她非常习惯她的同学狛枝式作为......

“你在干什么？”

“没事的，终里桑。”狛枝摸了摸自己的后颈，看起来很尴尬。“如果你没有介入，它可能会自动停止。”

......混蛋。

“哦，好吧，当然，钥匙在哪里？”

终里为他们取回了钥匙，打开了苗木的镣铐。他立刻从座位上跳了起来，恍惚着一遍又一遍地摩挲着没受伤的那个手腕。终里把钥匙扔在桌子上就走了，告诉他想怎么处理都行。

“苗木君，你能解开我的锁链吗？”

他没有任何疑问就服从了，没有考虑其他。

（也许把他留在那里会更好）

“谢谢你，”狛枝说。他稍微伸了一下腰，肩膀发出声响。

苗木凝视着地面。即使它已经被设定停止，狛枝真的威胁要杀死他们两个......为了什么？恐惧沿着脊背爬上来。他不明白。有什么意义？为什么？他、他们、可以一边希望着不死一边等待着死亡？这......这太愚蠢了！狛枝疯了！

变得非常友善的狛枝跳了起来，握住了他的手。

“苗木君，感觉怎么样？我们在碾轧石下面时，你一定感到很绝望吧......但什么都没发生。你还活着！这不鼓舞人心吗？难道你不想奔走相告，活着是多么幸福吗？”

他提醒自己深呼吸。苗木抬起头，望着狛枝的眼睛。这......这真的是重点吗？狛枝真的把这当成人生的一课吗？

 _“你知道我为什么要惩罚你，对吧？_ ”

......也许它有别的含义？

“那么，我向你证明了自己吗？”狛枝问道，听起来真的很好奇。“你现在明白我对所有事都是很认真对待的吗？”

“是的，当然，”苗木用嘶哑的声音说。

“太棒了！”狛枝拍了拍手。“你明白了。我也不用担心我们会误解对方了。”

狛枝突然抓紧他的手。他弯下身子，好让苗木除了自己的脸，什么也看不见。他的眼睛大睁着，却只是一潭死水。苗木看见的不是朋友们的注视，那是野兽的目光。苗木看到的那术光芒，威胁着想将他溺死。

“我知道，你永远、再也不会指控我做出那么可怕的事情了。”

“永、永远不会。”

“很好......苗木君，即使你不能理解今天发生了什么，你能记住一件事吗？”

他紧张地等待着狛枝的请求，但是它没有出现。幸运儿的眼睛紧闭着，嘴唇也紧闭着。

然后眼睛睁开了，他看见了里面的漩涡。

“你活了下来，”狛枝说。

当苗木听到狛枝真正想说的话时，他浑身冰冷。

_我让你活了下来。_

狛枝抬起他的手，苗木畏缩着，但白发少年只是抚摸着他的脸颊，微笑着。那是一个邪恶的笑。那是一个不义的微笑。那是一只猫懒洋洋地咧嘴微笑，将受伤的小鸟在爪间传递着玩耍。

“我真的很高兴你对我说了那些，苗木君，”狛枝说。他的手停留在苗木的肌肤上。“这让我意识到，我确实忽视了你。我一直都只是让你自己做事......难怪我们的进展如此之小。但你不用再担心了。从现在开始，我会亲自解决问题。”

听起来 _很_ 不妙。

听起来真的很糟。

“你不需要这么，”苗木绝望地说。“你做得很好。真的！我——”

_“不，不是这样的！”_

熟悉的话语让苗木感到震惊，陷入了沉默。他几乎感觉自己被背叛了，就像这句话一样，它应该只属于他一个人。

“我做的不好，”狛枝继续说。“我有过很多想法和演习，但我从未试图去实施，这种情况将会转变。”

“狛枝君，求你了——！”

“等着瞧吧，苗木君，我们会过的很愉快！”


	24. 贵公子

“......他要把我们两个都杀了！他根本不在乎！他表现的好像我只是问时间一样。我看见他的表现了。那个铁石要辗压我们的时候，他没有一丝恐惧，他根本不在乎。他准备用死亡来传达那些无意义的希望观点。当他说处刑会自动停止的时候,我都不确定要不要去相信他。如果不是终里桑在那里，我想，我已经死了。”

“如果是运气救了你，那这也是狛枝没有担忧的原因，”神座用单调的声线陈述。他站在自己的陈列柜前，看着架子，那里只有一团空气。“最重要的是，狛枝相信自己的运气。他从没想过运气会背叛他。”

苗木摇了摇头。“真是疯了。运气是随机的。你不能把自己的生命托付给它。”

神座微微转过头。“狛枝的运气只是部分随机。在多数情况下，它的运用方法不可预测。然而，结果本身往往可以预测......他的运势足够稳定，足以被利用。”狛枝又望回货架。“当你逃跑时，你知道狛枝最初计划如何抓住你吗？”

“不知道。”苗木靠近大一点的少年，仔细听着，这很重要。“狛枝在城里随机放了一个陷阱。”

“就这样？”

“是的。”神座拿起苗木之前没能解开的魔方，在十秒钟内解开了。他叹了口气，感到乏味，又把它放了回去。“毫无疑问你会触发它。我几乎要失望而归了，但你没有。我不确定是否是你的好运或厄运被激活，但另一种选择完全出乎我的意料。”

是的。神座并不在乎自己的困境。苗木对他抱怨的唯一原因是神座就在身边，也不会出卖他。这时，他突然很想知道狛枝在哪儿，他正在计划什么。自从超高校级的绝望们的其他成员发现了他之后，苗木并没有真正害怕过狛枝，但这种情况正在变化。

“你是对的。狛枝的行为不是为了希望，”神座说。“你让他不安。”

苗木缩回身子，抓着头发说：“我可能指责过他不在乎希望。”

“......我不明白你为什么坚持要激怒他们，”神座说。

“我告诉过你我不是故意的！”苗木撅着嘴，意识到自己听起来就像一个发牢骚的孩子。

“但你还是继续这么做。”

感觉就像被父母责骂一样。这让他更加沮丧。神座真的没有任何权利去批评苗木，因为唯一能保护自己的就是他反抗狛枝的意愿。他转身背对着另一个少年（反正神座也没有看着他......），他看到了窗外的美景，他看到了外面。

“我出去了，”苗木小声说。“我出去了。我当时自由了。但你是对的。幸运儿又把我带回来了。在经历所有的努力后，我只是兜了个圈子。大部分人甚至没有注意到我正在逃跑。他们觉得我逃出去是因为想躲开未来机关的暗杀。他们......他们逼他自杀。还有十神君......十神君...... _为什么_......”

苗木抵在窗边哭了，神座不为所动。他的皮肤贴在了玻璃上，支撑了他几秒钟，然后身子滑倒在地。苗木跪在地上，前额贴着墙。闭上眼睛后，脑海中浮现出了第一次见面时的十神。冰冷，愤怒，厌烦。他从来没把另一个男孩的羞辱当回事。即使是死亡威胁。他认为十神已经改变了。但他......他是不是从一开始就误解了十神？

是不是......

是不是十神一直都讨厌他？

狛枝看到他的时候他就是这样：蜷缩在窗户下，脸上留下了新鲜的泪痕。苗木抬起了头。狛枝回望。他的表情带着疑惑好奇，但当他发现苗木注意到他时，他微微一笑。苗木赶紧擦了擦眼睛。

“苗木君，我们走吧。”狛枝伸出了他的手。

苗木接住它。

“我们要去哪儿？”几分钟后，苗木问道。狛枝带着他走在一条不熟悉的路上，没有言语交流，白发少年把手插在口袋里，似乎在沉思。

“苗木君，我一直在想。你有太多心事了，不是吗？当你有未完成的事时，就很难集中注意力。”

“我还有未完成的事？”苗木问道。

狛枝微微点了一下头，但没有回应。他在一扇苗木从没见过的门前停了下来，用肘轻轻推了一下苗木。

“进去吧，”他说。

苗木开了门。他不知道这里还有什么未完成的事。他还不清楚是什么样的事——

哦。

哦，他明白了。

他还没准备好。

门在他身后关上了。苗木猛地转过身去抓把手。门慢悠悠的打开了......

然后狛枝从另一边砰的一声关上了门。苗木用拳头敲打着木头，恳求年长的少年放他出来。但狛枝不肯让步，苗木可以想象他用力顶着门的样子。

“你可以别吵吗？”

苗木咽了口唾沫。他不用确认也能猜出十神傲慢的嘲弄。他本来是打算和那个金发碧眼的贵公子好好谈谈，但现在不行。得等他把心情和思绪收拾好。看着十神坐在书桌前，手里拿着一本书——仿佛他们仍在希望之峰的图书馆——他的心被撕裂成了两半。其中一半充满了谅解、悲伤和内疚 _（_ _我做了什么？我怎么搞砸了？对不起。我从没想过要伤害任何人_ _！）；_ 另一半则满怀轻蔑、伤害和愤怒 _（_ _你怎么能这样_ _做_ _？_ _他人_ _对你来说真的那么微不足道？你怎么能这样？你怎么能你怎么能_ ** _ **你怎么能**_** _？）_.他无法决定自己的情感，只能站在那里，微薄的嘴唇抿住，手掌捏成拳颤抖，喉咙在火辣辣的烧。

“谢谢，”十神说。“是狛枝送你来的吗？”苗木僵硬地点了点头。

十神叹了口气，放下书。“我就知道会这样，虽然比预期的要快。狛枝提醒我，我需要从你脑子里清除一些荒谬的想法。”

“为什么？”他脱口而出。“你怎么能帮助他们？你为什么要加入超高校级的绝望？”

十神平静地看着他，“为什么不呢？”

什么？

“为什么不？”十神重复道。“十神家族一直处于社会顶层。即使社会已经变成了......肮脏败坏的荒漠，但规则依然存在。我为什么要拒绝新世界的精锐的邀请？我只会重获一切，什么也无法失去了不是么。”

“你会变成一个怪物的，十神君，”苗木低声说。“他们是怪物。他们是杀人犯。”

十神对此嗤之以鼻。“你忘了在和谁说话吗？我是十神白夜，十神公司的继承人，十神公司曾经是世界上最强大的企业。你以为我的家族是因为友善才获得如今的地位？无论超高校级的绝望会带来多大的破坏，都无法匹敌十神世代——如果他们选择不在幕后统治的话。苗木，这个，只是小孩的游戏。”

“他们折磨虐待那些人！”苗木喊道，一边说着一边靠近十神，他觉得十神不知道真相。“他们折磨并杀害了那些来自未来机关的人。我当时在场。他们就让我坐在那里看。”

“很好，也许这会能让你醒悟。”

苗木对此没有回应，他无言以对，十神站起来走过来，苗木震惊地在原地等待着。十神以国王般的姿态站在那边，双臂交叉摆在胸前，下巴微抬。

“挑战精英阶层当然会有后果。你见证了一切。现在，你真心想说服我去反对他们？我应该为了一个徒劳无益的事业而放弃我与生俱来的权利，让自己陷入同样可怕的命运？”

苗木的声音嘶哑。“这不是徒劳！如果我们一起努力，就能阻止这一切！我们能让一切重回正轨。”

“什么是‘正轨’？”十神问。他不再盯着苗木，而是望向别处。“说得好像战争在此之前从未存在过。悲剧前的世界没有战争么？战争永远存在，饥荒一直都有。种族屠杀、奴隶制、酷刑......它们从未从世界上消失。两个世界的唯一区别就是涉及的规模和参与方。当社会还是正轨的时候，我们已无法阻止战争。你怎么会幻想世界支柱倒塌了就阻止他们？”

苗木流下眼泪，灼烧的火焰从喉咙一直烧到舌尖。

“我们无法阻止江之岛盾子，”十神说。“如果她决定不遵循规矩行事，你认为我们能阻止她杀了我们？我希望你没有自欺欺人地认为是我们打败了她。她选择了自灭。如果我们不能战胜超高校级的绝望的一员，你觉得我们能战胜他们所有人？战胜一国的支持者？”

“我们确实打败了她！”苗木说。他的腿颤抖着，几乎要摔倒在地。“你不记得了吗？我们拒绝绝望，选择了希望......”

“这，”十神大声说，“就是你妄想的症结所在。你认为选择希望会让你战无不胜。它让你变得重要。告诉我，希望能保护我抵挡子弹吗？如果我足够努力地希望，我能再生失去的臂膀吗？不。你的希望只是一个概念，一个单词。你的希望保护不了我。它毫无意义——”

十神房间的大门突然打开了。

“十神君，够了。”狛枝走进来，从后面抱住苗木，在他耳边低语。“苗木君，不要听他的。当然，你的希望很重要。十神君只是有点糊涂了。他嫉妒你，因为他不能将你的希望据为己有。”

十神嗤之以鼻，朝办公桌的方向走去。苗木看着他，眼神冰冷。

在他的灵魂深处有什么在燃烧、生长。

“你错了。”

“......我错了？”十神声音抑扬顿挫，似乎这三个字以前从未被放在一起过。

“也许你认为反抗毫无意义，但事实并非如此！”他用力抵开狛枝的拦抱，如同一只狗拽着它的项圈。“我会证明给你看的。如果你想当一个懦夫，你可以留在这里。但我会找到其他人，我们会证明你是错的！”

“......懦夫？”十神高声说。

“没错，告诉他，苗木君！让他知道你的希望有多强大！他的言语对你毫无伤害。”

十神的目光转移到了狛枝，“这难道不是违背了你的初衷吗？”

“嗯，算是吧，”白发少年承认道。苗木觉得狛枝对他很失望。“可我怎么能拒绝这样美妙的希望呢？这正是我一生所求啊。”

“别无视我！”苗木对十神厉声说道。

十神似乎深吸了一口气。苗木觉得自己完全吸引了贵公子的注意力，于是振作了精神——

“我没有兴趣，”十神说。

“......就这？”苗木说。

“该说的我都说了。”

苗木还是想反抗，但是狛枝拽着他的衣服把他捆起来。他让小幸运儿背对着夹在他们中间，这样苗木就不能再直视十神了。但越过对方的肩膀，他足以看到十神，苗木知道他正走回自己的办公桌。也许他会再次拿起书本，假装这次谈话从未发生过。

“我会证明他是错的，”苗木一边走出十神的房间一边喃喃自语。

“一旦你的希望势不可挡，你就能证明所有人都错了。”

苗木没有回应，但狛枝一定感觉到了他紧绷的神经。

“如果十神君不肯帮我，那我只好自己来了。我的朋友会帮助我的。我知道他们会的。”

狛枝叹了口气。“所以你还没有放弃。苗木君，我知道未来机关攻击我们的时候你在做什么。我没有生气，可是......把精力用在提高自己的希望不是比......寄托于无法实现的愿望更容易吗？”

苗木不知道说什么好。答案很明显：他没有放弃。但是要告诉狛枝这些吗？狛枝会......

狛枝又叹了一口气。他看起来并不沮丧。只是有些恼火。像是看着一只失明的狗不停尝试穿过一扇玻璃门。

狛枝说：“来吧，我带你回房间。”

狛枝声称自己有事要做，把他一人留在了房间。苗木告诉自己，他并不是那种好奇心旺盛的人，所以他只是呆在屋子里生闷气。和十神的谈话又在脑海里重演了一遍，突然间，他似乎有了一打的反驳来应对贵公子的每一个说法。他挑选了最好的一些，用想法将它们磨得成一把利刀。

“你和那个欺诈师谈话了，”神座说。他又躺在床上了。

苗木哼了一声。“没错。这词很合适他。他不是我认识的十神君。我真想知道自己见证的是否只是一张虚假的面具。他本该是那位顽固、野心勃勃的贵公子，翻手为云，覆手为雨。他说要重建他的王朝，再一次统治世界。但他却选择了一条简单的出路，他加入了你们。他撒了谎，背叛了我们。可是......为什么？”

他的怒气渐渐消退，取而代之的是更深更痛苦的情绪。

“神座君，超高校级的绝望所做的事情，难道从来没有困扰过你吗？我的意思是，他们伤害所有人......肯定会让你感到烦恼。”

“他们的痛苦不可能妨碍到我，”神座平静地说。

苗木咬紧牙关，“所以你选择坐视不理。”

“你误解我了。”神座移动了一下身子。这可能是今天苗木看到的最富有情感的一次行动。

“我没有被他们的痛苦所打扰的可能性。”

他不明白。这一次，苗木选择让自己的鄙视退去，试图去理解。“什么意思？”

“我是被设计成超高校级的希望的。我不像你一样天生就有这类才能。创造我的科学家们想要一个有能力囤积和运用世上所有已知才能的天才。所以他们取走了所有被认为会影响成功率的东西，情绪，同理心，爱。任何与才能的汇聚没有直接联系的都被删去。我不关心那些人，是因为我不会感受到同情或内疚。脑中的那类回路早就不存在了。”

苗木不知道神座说的是不是真的，但是他想不出为什么他会这么做。当他想起在年鉴上看到神座时，他看起来是多么 _空虚_ ，这感觉很可怕。

“这、这......这太可怕了！你是说你什么感觉都没有？”

“我觉得很无聊。”神座的肩膀抽动了一下，可能是想耸耸肩。

“但那不是真的！我的意思是，我知道你不像我或者雾切桑那样富有表现力，但你不是一个空壳。你身上还有更多的东西。我知道的。这是我亲眼所见。”

神座看着他的眼睛说：“神座出流没有情感。”

“但你的家人或朋友呢？他们肯定也能在你身上看到什么。”

“他的父母不在乎，”神座说。“他们终于有了一个才华横溢的儿子，便欣喜若狂，却忽视了他已不再是人类。神座出流也没有朋友。他的才华和缺乏的个性使他的同学感到惧怕，他将他们拒之门外。狛枝凪斗尝试过，但是仆人不是朋友。神座出流永远孤身一人。”

想想就很糟糕。苗木无法理解没有人陪在身边，或者没有友谊的温暖是什么感觉。当他看着神座只是盯着天花板什么也不做的时候，他同情这位才华横溢的少年。永远只能感受到自己在这个世界上的孤独......他想证明这是 _错误的_ 。他想向神座证明他一直——或许之前——不是一个人，他不孤独。

于是，就这样，他提出了那个一直被禁止的话题。

“她怎么样？”他平静地问。“照片里的那个女孩？”

神座沉默了很久。

“她试过，”他轻声回答。“这是实话。她尽力了。但无论她多么努力地掩盖，这都是不够的。神座并不是她想要的那个人。如果他从未存在过会更好。”

“神座君，你在说什么啊！为什么要这么想？”

“你不明白，”神座说，仍然是那种轻柔的语调。“这超出了你的理解力。只有经历过这一过程的人才能真正理解你所失去的。”

苗木张嘴瞪着他，神座没有感情。神座没有表情地说话。但这并没有动摇他的感觉，那就是神座是错误的。他不是机器人。神座还活着。

“神座君......她是谁？”

“......七海千秋，超高校级的游戏玩家。”

苗木点点头，好像他还记得她似的。“她这个人怎么样？”

神座有一丝变化。“她经常在玩游戏。走路的时候你必须得看着她，因为她太忙于玩游戏，不注意就会撞到什么......她很擅长导航和设置，动态地移动物体会使她惊喜。因为在玩游戏，她可能反应迟钝，大多数人认为她很温顺和被动。但完全不是。她很聪明很勇敢。当她想要什么时，她会热情地追求，并且拒绝放弃。是什么在阻碍她去路在她看来并不重要。危险对她来说毫无意义，如果她认为她能帮助到朋友......”

突然，神座停了下来。苗木看了看他。神座坐了起来，直望向前方。

“......我不明白，怎么会？”

“啊？”

神座看着他，“......没什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 这一章我确实想给苗木一个喘息的机会。我试着去掉与欺诈师的冲突，把它留到以后再说，但它对这一章来说太重要了，结果没成功。我发誓，这故事终于有了可以喘息的......两章！


	25. 骗子

“......我承认他为我和我的朋友所做的一切，以及为整个世界所做的贡献。但没有苗木诚，世界同样可以克服绝望。在未来机关的帮助下，我们计划......”

清亮却柔和的雾切响子的声音被嗡嗡声淹没了。狛枝用脚打着拍子，摆弄着面前控制面板上的刻度盘。雾切的声音瞬时变得扭曲，声线在颤抖着消失前变得无法解读。过了一会，她的声音才又在房间里飘荡。

“......我承认他为我和我的朋友所做的一切......”

狛枝深情地叹了口气，盯着他面前的屏幕。江之岛是对的：希望和绝望是会传染的。听听超高校级的侦探的话吧！这篇演讲怎么能不被描述为充满希望呢？

屏幕上，雾切说完话时，镜头一闪。未来机关的主席走上讲台，对着麦克风讲述着类似的希望。狛枝仔细地观察着。他一半的心思都在沉浸在那些充满希望的话语中；另一半的心思则在盘算着需要实施的计划和下一步行动。

门开了。狛枝不用看就知道是谁来了。他向前探着身子，倾听着苗木君的希望从雾切响子嘴里传出的嗡鸣。

“为什么叫我？”欺诈师问道。

狛枝在他的椅子上转过来。“你好，十神君。你愿意拜访我这等废物，我真是感到非常荣幸。”

“别浪费我的时间。”欺诈师走进房间，双臂交叉在胸前。“你想要什么？”

“是关于你之前的任务，我有几个疑问。”

“我以前的任务？”欺诈师皱起眉头，“你想知道关于塔和市的什么？”

* * *

“你还在这儿。”

岩田聪说：“......我希望我永远都不用对你说这些话。”。

他们两个人挨着坐在几乎空无一人的监狱里。苗木不知道是谁把他拖回这里，但他没有预料到——他希望看到一个不同的结果——岩田聪是自己回的牢房。甚至帮助岩田袭击黑白熊的战俘也不在这里了。只有他们两个，还有几个苗木没见过的囚犯。

新来的囚犯特别恼怒。陌生人的来临对他们简直是当头棒喝，他们眼睛里充满了火焰。当他们看清门口站着的是谁时，火焰化成了灰烬。然后，他们开始了否定。新来的囚犯喃喃自语着那些谣言是真的，他们被骗了。苗木曾尝试说服他们，他并没有和超高校级的绝望合伙，但他们没有正面回应。

而岩田聪只是瞪着眼，苗木做了个手势请他不要去争辩，随后坐在了他旁边。苗木不愿直视岩田聪的双眼，他为自己的无能感到羞愧。岩田聪放弃了逃跑的机会来帮助他，但自己却让这一切变得毫无意义。他不是英雄。他连希望都算不上。

“我带了吃的，”苗木说。他对另外两个囚犯说：“也够给你们吃了。”

“你可能下了毒，”其中一个囚犯大叫。

这似乎激怒了岩田聪。牢房之间厚厚的混凝土墙让他辨不清是谁在说话，但他还是冲着那堵墙说：“苗木君不属于他们一员！”

“我不怪他们会怀疑，”苗木说。“我是说，我并没有和你们关在一起。”

“没错。如果他不是囚犯，那他为什么会在这里？”囚犯问。

苗木觉得没有办法把事情解释的清楚而不牵涉到自己。他含糊其辞地说：“超高校级的绝望很疯狂。”

这确实不是很好的回答。结果也并不顺利。有一个人咒骂着，岩田聪身体紧绷地坐在他旁边，准备挺身而出为他辩护。苗木低下头，接受了那些羞辱。

他对岩田聪说：“我想不能再用同样的伎俩了，但我保证我会把你弄出来。”

“不要用空洞的承诺来戏弄我们，”囚犯低吼道。

“这不是戏弄。我是认真的！我会把你们从这里弄出去的！”这一次，他认真看向岩田聪寻求支持。“我把其他人都救出来了，对吧？”

（苗木没有注意到岩田聪的犹豫）。

“是的，他们逃走了。”

“没错！我也会帮你们逃跑的。我说过的，我不觉得能再次欺骗黑白熊，但是我还有很多方法可以尝试。”

囚犯们似乎不知道该相信什么。岩田聪和他沉默了一会儿，等待着一场再未来临的战斗，他大口地吃完了剩下的饭菜，然后开始和苗木交流。

“发生了什么事？他们怎么阻止了你的？”

苗木盯着他，他的血液寒冷的凝结成了冰。

“......其中一个在我想穿过城市的时候追踪到了我，”苗木撒谎说。

“所以，你真的跑到外面了？”

“是的。”

他们安静地坐在一起。另外两名囚犯退回到牢房的暗处，假装苗木不存在。火把的橙色火光舔舐着墙壁。有时候，火星会弹到苗木的机器人保姆的眼睛里——保姆耐心地在监狱的出口处等着。他不得不说，监狱里的人真的变的很少，这样似乎舒服多了。绝望的面纱不再笼罩在牢房里，岩田聪仍然怀有希望，另外两个囚犯太过于稚嫩了，过于愤怒，也不可能屈服于绝望。

“......不好意思，你们看到我班上的其他人了吗？”苗木最后还是问道。

“他们是未来机关的人，”一名囚犯说。“这是一个愚蠢的决定。如果我们知道他们的领袖和超高校级的绝望们合伙了，我们绝不会带走他们。我们会开枪——”

“我没有和他们合伙！”苗木喊道。“而且，我不是领袖。如果有这种人的话，我猜可能是雾切桑。”

“你仍然声称，你在这里的地位并不像表面看上去的那样？”

“没错！我和我的朋友永远不会——”

但是当十神的脸在他面前闪过时，他的声音慢了下来。

囚犯注意到了。她又回到了牢房的前面，紧紧抓住栏杆。“什么？”

“苗木君？”岩田担心地扶住他的肩。

苗木给了他一个颤抖的微笑。“没什么，只是走神了。我永远不会帮助超高校级的绝望......岩田君，我得走了，之后我还会给你带点吃的来。”

苗木站起来，朝出口走去，对另外两个犯人的怒视视而不见。他等着黑白熊让开，然后打开了门。苗木跨出了门槛——

狛枝对他淡淡地一笑。

“你在这里玩得开心吗？”

苗木站在那里，像一只发现狐狸的兔子。狛枝耐心地等着他解释，他的面容已经变得天使般的温柔和宽容。苗木的脸颊因为注视而涨得通红，他的眼睛直盯着狛枝的鞋子，恐惧从他的脊椎上幽幽地流下。他应该想到的。他消失得太久了，只有这样才会引起狛枝的注意。狛枝一定在这里泄气地站了有一会儿了——

他为什么要在乎！这不是他的错。 _他们_ 把岩田聪和未来机关的成员关起来了。 _他们_ 绑架了他，把他关在这里。 _他们_ 没有权利说他们感到失望！如果他们没把他锁起来，没有禁止他接近这些人，他们也没资格抱怨。

......但他真的不能冒险再次把狛枝打下深渊。苗木咕哝着，“是的。”

一阵沉默。

“真是让人松了一口气！”狛枝说，“我觉得现在人太少了，那里可能会有点无聊。”

“......你不生气？”这是个圈套，一定是个圈套。

“我为什么要生气？”狛枝说，他听起来真的很困惑。

“因为你......你......你不喜欢我跟他们说话。”

“我什么时候说过这种话了？除了支持你和你的交际，我什么都没做。”

“不，不是的！你不喜欢我和他们说话。我知道你不喜欢！”

他们靠的很近。苗木几乎要贴着狛枝的脖子说话了。至于另一边，幸运儿困惑的注视着他，眉毛扬起。他小心翼翼地举起双手，然后温和地把苗木往后推了一步。

“你还在为九头龙君的行为难过，是吗？我认为你把这种愤怒内化了，这就是为何你要编造这样的谎话。”

“我没有瞎编！”

他为什么会哭？那仅仅只是个谎言。一个愚蠢的欺瞒。但他哭了，无法抑制的哽咽着， _这_ _样_ _没有任何意义_ 。他知道他听到了什么，看到了什么。为什么狛枝不说真话？一切都太荒谬了！

“嘿......放轻松，好吗？”狛枝揉着他的肩。“没什么大不了的。”

“你在骗我。”

狛枝的嘴角垂了下来，“苗木君......”

也许这只是他的想象，但是他觉得他听到了那三个字带着的警告意味，他的心跳到了嗓子眼。

“我很抱歉！”他快速说，“我不是故意的。”

狛枝又打量了他一会儿，然后露出了轻松的微笑。

“没关系，我知道你没有，我原谅你。”

苗木不知道是什么触发了它，也不明白现在的情况，但狛枝把他们的手指交织在一起。他拉着苗木让他跟在后面，他们朝着某个未知的目的地走去。每走一步，他的身上都笼罩着更深的厄运的阴影；他的胃越来越不舒服。然而，他没有停止移动。他不知道如果试图抵抗会发生什么。

狛枝带他去的房间并不是他所期望的那样。里面什么都没有。真的。就是一个空房间。有着白色的地板和灰色的墙壁，快算是比监狱牢房更大的空间了。直到那位白发少年盘腿坐在远处的墙边，苗木才明白了狛枝想要做什么。

“苗木君。”当他坐下时，狛枝朝他点了点头，好像他们不是一起走到这里，苗木只是突然出现了。“我认为我们应该谈谈。显然有什么事在困扰着你。”

“当然有，”他说，几乎要喊出来。“他们......他们......你看到了！你看到他们对他们做了什么。我不明白你为什么不生气。”

“所以，你是指九头龙君所做的事？”

一想到这种疑问，一想到狛枝并不是百分之百确定是什么困扰着他，他就一点点失去了控制力。他几乎可以听到大脑处的裂缝声，他大声喊道。“是的！是它！他们折磨他。他们逼他将自己摧残至死，而你只是站在那里袖手旁观。你根本不在乎！我听到你说的了。你认为他活该！”

他忘了自己还说了什么可怕的指控。狛枝不露声色地忍受了所有控诉。不管苗木对他大声抗议，不论他说什么，狛枝都很冷静，没有任何反应。他像一尊雕像，静待着苗木将自己喊哑。

他不知道是该紧张还是放松。他的喉咙像是生砂纸，连喘息都变得困难。他低下了头，掩住了他灼伤的眼睛和虚弱的身体。说实话，尽管他经常听人们说表达自己是健康的，苗木并没有感觉好多少。事实上，当他开始回忆起刚才对狛枝说的话时，他感觉更糟了。

狛枝伸出手抓住他的肩膀。用另一只手拨开苗木眼前的一缕头发。“苗木君，你不用难为情。发泄出来吧。”

苗木抬起下巴，但视野里只能看见狛枝的下巴。如果他看见了对方的脸，他可能又要哭了。“我为什么要和你说？你不在乎。你只是看着。”

“如果你感觉不舒服，我当然会介意。但是苗木君，你对我说的那些话，并不公平。”当狛枝的手指沿着他膝盖的曲线划过时，苗木畏缩了。

苗木深吸了一口气，上钩了。“为什么不公平？”

狛枝笑得很开心，眼里闪烁着他看不懂的情绪。

“因为，你也只是坐在那里看着。”

“......什么？”

幸运儿耸耸肩。“如果你清楚地记得那位囚犯的遭遇，那么你也肯定记得自己做了什么。你当时就坐在椅子上，想起来了吗？你一直在看着。我和罪木当时就在你身边。”

“那不是......不是这样的！”他的手臂僵麻，身体传来一股刺痛。“不是这样的！”

“那么，你是说你跑到那里，试图从他手里把刀拔出来？可我不记得发生过这种事。”寒气从苗木的胳膊上蔓延开来，冻结了他的灵魂。“我不记得你除了坐在那里之外还做了什么。”

_“我试过了_ _！_ _你不让我_ _去_ _！”_

“不，你没有，”狛枝说。“苗木君，有时候，当一个人背负着很大的罪恶感时，他的大脑就会开始捉弄自己，编造出虚假的记忆。这几天你压力很大，也很内疚——”

“不，不是这样的！”苗木疯狂地摇着头，眼睛紧紧闭着。狛枝错了，他错了，他错了！

“你觉得你有多努力尝试？”

 _“我_ _努力过_ _了_ _！”_ 他又大叫起来。“你不让我动。你不让我帮他——”

“好吧，让我们继续这个故事，”狛枝打断了他的话说。“假设你确实想帮他，而我阻止了你。你会尽最大努力接近他的，对吗？你会反抗我的，对吗？”

“我......”

“苗木君，看着我。”

苗木睁开了眼睛。正当他努力组织合适的词汇时，狛枝脱下了他的连帽衫堆在地上。接着又把衬衫了脱下来一并放在上面，在他的观众面前裸露着自己。

“嗯......没有抓痕。”狛枝用手指在胳膊上划过，仔细检查了一番，然后把注意力转移到胸部。“没有咬痕。没有瘀伤。好吧，有一些来自边古山桑，但这和你的说法无关。看起来证据对你不利。”

他抖得太厉害，牙齿都开始打颤。他又将眼睛合上，“我没有......那不是......”

即使闭上眼，苗木也能感觉到狛枝的身体向前倾靠过来。当幸运儿再次开口说话时，他能感觉到空气的温暖。“我不是要质疑你——每当让你质疑自我的时候，我都会很难过——但是苗木君，有任何证据表明你确实努力过么。”

“我......我不知道......”

“我的意思是，即使你做了，结果似乎表明，你并没有努力争取，对不对？”

“我不明白。”

“我知道你不明白。因为你的陈述和现实不符，”狛枝说。

“我试过......我以为......我试过帮他......”

“你确定吗？”

他什么都不知道了。狛枝错了。但他是对的。他......他不记得了。九头龙叫犯人拿起刀子，苗木试过帮助他......不，他没有。他坐在那里。他看到了？不，他没有。他一直盯着空气发愣，他坐在那里。但他没有帮忙。他没有帮助那个囚犯。他本可以帮他的。他还不够努力。他本可以救他。为什么......？为什么他没有？为什么他这么自私！他原本可以做得更好。

“它一直在侵蚀你，不是吗？”

所有的一切都在伤害我。苗木的胸部绷得紧紧的，压碎了他的肋骨。他的心在痛。灯光太亮了，太过刺眼。当狛枝托着他的下巴让他抬起头的时候，他没有反抗。年龄稍大的少年的脸看起来就像他水雾般的视野里的污点。

“苗木君，在那之后，你不跟大家说话，你在想什么？”

“没什么，”苗木小声说。“我什么也想不起来。每次我想要思考的时候，我都会听到那些声音。看见那些画面。我不想再经历一次了，所以我躺在床上，在它停止前什么也不做。”

有什么在他耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他感到头晕。 _（_ _为什么这么冷_ _？）_ 狛枝注视着他；他模糊的面容使幸运儿的想法不为人所知。但苗木对此几乎没有任何想法。他让双手环抱着自己。他不知道还能把它们伸向哪里。

突然他心头一震，狛枝张开的手按在了他的背上，摩挲着。年长的幸运儿已经放弃了盘腿的姿势，向他贴了过来。狛枝把苗木带回到坐着的姿势。苗木神志模糊，但他隐约意识到自己坐在狛枝的大腿上，下巴紧贴着对方的肩，完全依赖对方才能保持着坐姿。

狛枝轻轻对他说。“嘘，没关系......这不是你的错。你不知道有什么更好的方法。但是苗木君，你必须把这件事解决。否则，这对他们不公平。”

“......怎、怎么做？”

“让它成为希望的燃料。”狛枝的手蜷成拳靠在他的脊背。“你让他们在绝望中死去了，这是你的错。你必须让一切重回正轨。他们想帮助世界为之带来希望，这就是你需要做的。让他们的牺牲成为你的阶梯。接受它，它会让你更坚强。就像你的同学一样，也将它们背负上，一起去重拾希望。”

”我不......我不能......”

“你可以做到的，”狛枝敦促道。“我会在你身边引导支持。我只需要你和我合作，好吗？我会陪着你，一起弥补过错。”

“我......”

他迷惘而困惑。狛枝的脸庞紧贴着他的。只有膝盖撞到了腿上的痛感提醒自己并非在做梦。

“不要让他们白白牺牲。让死亡有意义。他们为你而死。你欠他们太多了，不是吗？”

“我......”

~~这样不对~~

狛枝头往后挪了挪。他双手放在苗木的脸颊上，按住苗木让他无法移开视线，确保他看着自己。“苗木君......你发过誓要把希望带回这个世界，是不是？你答应过你的同学，不管是活着的还是已死去的。你不会食言吧？那太残忍了。”

“我......”

~~这是不对的~~

“苗木君，你会为你的行为负责吗，你会信守承诺并接受希望的职责吗？”

“我......”

~~他不知道该怎么办了。~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 只是澄清一下，在这一章的开头，未来机关并没有说苗木已经死了。他们只是简单地承认他没和他们一起工作。


	26. 恢复

他很可悲。

朝日奈可能会因为他说出这种话而扇他一耳光，但她现在看不见他。她不知道他蜷缩在绑架犯的腿上。她看不到他脸上闪着光的泪痕，也看不到他是如何钻在狛枝的脖子上的（他不确定自己什么时候开始哭的）。当然，她一定对他是如何紧紧抱住年长的幸运儿，双臂用力搂住他抱有看法。或许她会被他呆滞的眼神和死气沉沉的表情所打断。也许相反，她会出于关心去找雾切帮忙。

但是雾切不在这里，朝日奈也不在。在这个狭小、空荡荡的房间里，只有苗木和狛枝。门关上了，他们与世隔绝了。这里没有时间。灯光永远不会熄灭。甚至他们在墙上的影子也依旧，狛枝沉浸在作为监护人的爱意中，苗木一动不动。

多么可悲。

“苗木君，你在想什么？”

“没什么，”他沉闷地说。他只能牢牢抓住狛枝不至于摔倒。还有什么精力去思考？

“你又要陷入希望的昏迷了吗？”狛枝问道。“我知道上次我没帮上什么忙，但这次会有所不同。毕竟，现在我要负起责任了！”

苗木没有回应。

苗木的姿势已足以让狛枝把他扛在肩膀上。他所要做的就是把苗木抬高一点，然后他被吊在狛枝身上，仍处于半响应状态。

“现在也许正是需要休息的时候，”狛枝说。“我们回你的房间去吧。在那里没有人会打扰我们。”

苗木没有回答。他扭过头，狛枝的连帽衫戳到了他的眼睛。

外面的走廊在一片朦胧的灰暗中从他身边掠过。他不知道他们走了多长时间，也不知道他们在哪里。沉默中，他又想起了最后一次和狛枝的谈话。当绑架者没有盯着他在他耳边低语时，他的思维更容易清晰。狛枝错了。他试图让他们停下来过。他没有只是坐在那里看着。

但他真的想帮忙吗？他......他不记得自己做过什么，又没做过什么......他本可以做得更好对吧？如果他真的是超高校级的希望，难道他不应该能够拯救他们吗？当然，他考虑那个很重要的‘如果’，他最近感觉不太像希望。他也确实没做出多少努力来让自己配得上这个名字。

他不再去想这些。

（他很可悲）

“诚？”

在那位幸运儿转身向护士致意之前，苗木感到一声叹息从对方的体内传了出来。

“诚！他还好吗？”

“他很好，”狛枝说。看起来对罪木妨碍他们的方式感到气馁，他退后了一步。“只是处在希望的昏迷。”

但罪木只听到了一个词。

“ _昏迷_ _？！_ 这一点都不好！”

“不，不！我想这只是希望的昏迷。有时候我也会这样。就像我父母去世，飞机坠毁之后——”

“这对你也不好！”罪木说。“他需要被送到医务室。”

“罪木桑，我知道我的意见毫无价值，但他真的没事——”

但即使他们争论的不是苗木，事实是罪木已经锁定了一个病人，没有什么能阻止她。

“他需要医疗救助。他吃得太少了......都是我的错。我应该更早为他做点什么的。”

“......如果你真的坚持，我想我不能拒绝。”

当他们从去苗木房间的小路转向医务室时，苗木不知道他是否应该说些什么......

但是后来他意识到，他不再关心他们对他做了什么。

罪木在狛枝前面冲进了医疗中心，把其中一张病床上的被子用力拉开，结果太过力差点把它们甩到地板上。很快，苗木发现自己躺在了一张柔软的床上，被厚厚的被子盖着，罪木的手放在他的前额上。护士咬着嘴唇。苗木有一点期待着她像吉娃娃一样颤抖的样子。

“他没有发烧。狛枝君，你能把推车推过来吗？”

自从他们离开那个空房间以来，苗木第一次感受到了某种情绪：恐惧。他最后一次见到那辆手推车是在那个恐怖的广播里。狛枝把它推过来时，他的视线拼命地搜寻着注射器。注射器还在那里，在中间的架子上，整整齐齐地堆在一个箱子里——

但罪木只是拿起了听诊器，把冰冷的金属表面按在他的胸口。她把它放在他心脏上方，又移动到其他几个部位，然后换上一个血压计量了量，检查了他的眼睛，甚至是口腔内部，然后又担忧的摸了摸他的脸。苗木在这期间并没有太多的反应，只是完成了他被告知要做的事情。

“他看起来很健康，但是，呃，他有明显的脱水迹象。狛枝君，你有没有像我要求的那样跟踪记录他的体重？”

狛枝犹豫了一下。

“没关系，”罪木似乎缩成了一团，“这是我的错，我不应该让你做我的工作。”

“不，不要这么说，”狛枝说。“是我的错。我应该照顾他的。我早该明白，我不能独自承担如此重要的任务。”

“不，这不是你的错。他是我的病人，我应该照顾他......”

“请停下。你们两个。”苗木咬紧牙关。他讨厌听到他们这样说话，讨厌这样使他感到内疚，使他可怜他们。

他们立刻忘记了责备自己，开始对他咕哝。狛枝咧嘴笑着，紧紧地抓着他的手，就像苗木从真正的昏迷中醒来了一样。罪木安慰着告诉他不要过度劳累，苗木的小小反应似乎给了她全新的力量。她命令狛枝带他去体重秤那，同时她拿了他的体检表。狛枝听从了，握住苗木的胳膊支撑着他。他一步一步地引着苗木无精打采的步子，然后扶着他小心移到秤上。

罪木回来了，看了一眼秤，立刻把目光投向了图表。她突然皱起眉头，一副快要哭泣的表情。

“诚，你没有节食。对吧？”

诚摇摇头，几乎要笑出声来。

“在这种情况下，他减掉的体重......哦，我就知道会这样！”

“他吃得不够吗？”狛枝问道。

罪木摇了摇头。她的指关节在紧握着剪贴板时泛白了。

“好吧，那我们该怎么办？”狛枝问。

罪木似乎有点惊讶于他对她的服从，但她很快收拾心情。“把他抬回床上去吧。我想给他输点液。”

显然，他们两人都认为那短短的距离对他来说太过遥远了。狛枝把他抱过去，用夸张的温柔动作把他放到床上，仿佛他是一尊有了丝裂缝的玻璃小雕像。苗木一直盯着罪木，即使她用静脉注射针扎了他的手臂，他仍然几乎没有反应。他盯着它。如果说有什么异样，那就是他感到困惑。

“他应该在这里过夜，”罪木说。

狛枝笑了笑，弄乱了苗木的头发。“那我应该拖一张床过来了。”

但当狛枝准备这么做的时候，罪木也站了起来。她朝着狛枝的方向伸出一只胳膊，好像想抓住他似的。

“呃——狛枝君，我认为你不应该呆在这里。不能用你的免疫系统......”

狛枝有点坐立不安，微笑并没有完全达到他的眼睛。“他现在很脆弱，罪木桑。我现在不想让他一个人呆着。”

“我会在这里，”罪木说，“我会陪他过夜，我不介意。”

苗木抬头看了她一眼，考虑了一下两个选择......这个决定很容易做出。

“没关系，狛枝君，”他低声说。“她是超高校级的护士。我会没事的。我不知道你的免疫系统怎么了，但我不希望你生病。”

每当狛枝的欲望与服从超高校级的本能发生冲突时，双眼就会狰狞的扩大突起。他脚步晃荡着，基本就是一个典型的精神病院的疯子。

“啊，好，如果你坚持的话。我不想让你们任何人失望。”狛枝站在苗木的床边。与往常不同的是，狛枝没有动他一下，他也没有诉诸任何甜腻的告别。他只是站在那里，死死的盯着苗木——

苗木突然清醒，神经紧绷。是......是不是狛枝又生他的气了？他希望苗木支持他吗？如果他没有，会发生什么？他怀疑狛枝不会因为这个把他送去处刑。这没什么意义——虽然上次也没有。但如果在未来的某个时刻，当他需要帮助的时候，狛枝拒绝它并把它当作一个教训怎么办？超高校级的绝望很疯狂，尽管狛枝也是如此，至少有时他愿意介入......

“狛枝君？”罪木在两人中间看着他们，感到困惑。过了一会儿，狛枝终于眨了眨眼。“苗木君，我一会儿再来。”

直到狛枝通过那扇门，他胸口处的巨大压力才终于消散。他深深地吸了一口气，品尝着凉爽的空气。罪木坐在枕头边，仍然皱着眉头。她的手指交叉在一起，她说话的时候并没有直视他，而是在他头顶上方的某处徘徊视线。

“诚，出什么事了吗？刚才你脸色变得很苍白。”

“没什么，”苗木说。“别担心。”

苗木轻声地说了这句话，他感到筋疲力尽，无力大声回应，但是罪木仍然禁闭双眼，好像他在对她大声吼叫。她伸手拍了拍他的枕头，苗木忍不住把这个动作看作是不应该有的道歉。之后，她又拿过他的病历，开始询问他的饮食习惯。他回答着，不太清楚她在寻找什么。不管是什么，他似乎没有给出答案，因为他的每一个回答都让她离落泪更近一步。

“我很抱歉！”她突然尖叫着说。

他还是不明白。

“怎么了？”他问。

“只是......只是......”她把被毯的一角举到下巴，看起来像要用牙齿撕开它。“我的工作就是照顾这里的每一个人，但我做的糟透了。我这人真是太讨厌了。对不起！”

“蜜柑，你不讨厌，”他说。尽管他的声音很沉闷，但是很平稳。“我又没有到处和别人说自己没吃东西。这没什么大不了的。”

“那你为什么不吃东西？”

她用那双满载着痛苦的大眼睛盯着他，他怎么能拒绝回答。

他说：“我不是故意的，我只是一直没有胃口。”

“我明白了。”

他不知道她是否真的明白，她是否已经把他们对待他的方式和他的食欲不振联系起来了。

“如果我现在让黑白熊拿点东西来，你会吃吗？”她问到，突然又回过头。“对不起。我不想强迫你做任何不想做的事......”

“没关系，”苗木说。“你说得对。我真的吃得不够多。”他强迫自己对她微笑，她也对他微微的一笑。他的笑容消失了。

为什么会这样？为什么她突然表现得这么......不像个绝望者？这不是那个发现他睡在狛枝房间的罪木，也不是那个事后帮他缝合伤口的罪木。这就是他在年鉴上看到的罪木：那个沉默寡言、颤抖的壁花。现在和他交流的这个罪木，一定和她陷入绝望之前一样。为什么他现在看到了这个她？

“好吧，我会叫、叫黑白熊。尽量多吃点。你需要营养和......”然后，就在他正在放松的时候，罪木咯咯地笑起来。“一个成长中的男孩需要大量营养。不然你怎么能长得又高又壮呢？”

她将最后一句话拖了出来，弯下腰，手指放在他的脸上，她离他太近了。苗木......苗木明白。他强迫自己不要转过身去，而是让唾液在嘴里积聚起来，他深深地吸了一口气——

果然，一些液体以错误的方式流下去了。罪木那令人作呕的、亲昵的神情随着咳嗽声已经被震惊和紧张所取代。她伸手去够拖车，然后去听他的肺音，自言自语着一定漏掉了什么。苗木知道她找不出任何原因，但这不是重点。他现在明白了。她确实是超高校级的护士。这么多年，这一直是她的标志。对罪木来说，这份责任感造就了真正的她。所以当她和他在一起的时候——真诚地希望照顾一个病人而不是伤害他们，不是想她要怎样抚养他——她又恢复了自我。

“很抱歉让你担心，蜜柑，”他说。“没什么。我只是被口水呛到了。”

罪木立刻把她的手从他的胸膛上扯下来。“我、我不是暗示你欺骗了我。对不起，对不起！”

为什么这样也能跑偏！“不，我没有这么想！”

“你看起来很吃惊，”她喃喃地说。“你、你可能以为我没这么软弱。我不怪你。我......我和她........不一样。我一点也不像我的爱人。”

“蜜柑......”

但她已经离开他身边，她搂住自己，身子轻柔地摇摆着。

“我的爱人是女王。她是女神。但你知道吗，诚？”

她悠然侧躺在他身旁，面朝着他。如果诚翻过身来，她可能会亲吻拥抱他。

“虽然她很棒，但她说她仍然需要我。我对她很有用。这就是她爱我的理由。她注意到了我，诚！四处蔓延的绝望使我变得有用。她告诉我，我们正迎来新的世界秩序，每个人都需要它。它会让我对每个人都有用。她说......她说以后会有很多病人，他们都会需要我！”

神经元持续着放电，乞求他建立联系。苗木眨了眨眼，只是被她的咯咯笑声和她用手指梳理他头发的方式弄得有点不安，她的嘴唇擦过他的前额。他可以看到绝望——她的眼睛深深地打着漩涡，与她猫咪般的微笑形成了鲜明对比。

他张嘴，下意识的回答。

“她当然需要你，蜜柑。每个人都需要。我也需要你。”

说出这些话感觉很肮脏。他讨厌这些话背后的含义。但他无法否认它们很有用。罪木在他说完再没动弹。她的瞳孔扩张到了疯狂的地步，凝固了。他决定等待。

“你......需要我？”她说。

这有什么好惊讶的？罪木不是闯入了他的生活，宣称自己是他的新妈妈吗？他们不停地说他还是个孩子，这样的结论难道不是显而易见的吗（即使这不是真的）？然而，罪木的嘴吃惊地张开了，陷在他头发里的手指在颤抖。不知为何，这个结论对她来说并不理所当然。

他歪着头，选择顺从自己的本能。

“蜜柑......”他小心翼翼地把她的手从他的头发上拿下来，放回到她的胸前。“你不必为了接近我而试图成为我的母亲。”

咒语解除了。罪木从他身边挣脱开来，猛地站了起来。她的皮肤苍白，嘴唇抿紧颤抖着。

”这不是......不是......这、这是为了我心爱的人。我得帮她。我需要对她有用。如果我不这么做，她会......她不会......她不再需要我了......”

_但那不是你真正想要的，你想让她喜欢你，你想让她关心你。_

“我仍然需要你，”他说。“如果我需要你，那就意味着江之岛桑也需要你，对吗？所以，你不必一直担心这个问题。”

罪木有点动摇了。她的手摸到了推车上，用手指包住其中一个注射器。她喃喃自语，声音小得他几乎听不见。

“也许我应该让你瘫痪，这样你就永远需要我了。”

恐惧比预想的要来的小得多，事实上近乎没有。

“你不需要这么做，”苗木说。“我的意思是，反正我运气不好。我总是绊住，跌倒或者撞到东西。所以，如果有人能告诉我出现这种事时该怎么办，那就太好了。如果我们是同班同学，我可能每周都会找你。”

“每周？”她重复道。

“当然。即使我没有受伤，我也会打电话邀你出去玩。不论如何，我空闲时总是更想和朋友相处。”他笑了。他现在说的比那些“有必要”说的话听起来要好很多。

罪木认真看着他，像一个受到表扬的孩子一样全神贯注地听着。

“蜜柑，我想你不必担忧着要对我有用。我的意思是，我可能会不时地寻求帮助，但我不在乎你是否拒绝。这不是我的作风。我不会利用任何人。你不用担心我会把你抛弃。”

她盯着他。

她的肩膀颤抖着。

她开始大笑起来。

“呵呵呵呵呵呵......”

她跪在地面还在笑，大笑，当她抱着自己瘫倒在地上时，尽管看起来很痛苦，她仍然放声大笑。

“你......你...... _好_ _痛苦_ _！_ ”她的眼睛睁得大大的。它们是炽热的红色，他之前看到的那些漩涡已经上升到表面扩张着。“为什么......？江之岛桑需要我。我需要她！ _我需要我的爱人_ _！_ ”

他现在该怎么办？！罪木在他面前的地板上突发了绝望的惊恐发作，他不知道 _为什么_ 。她大笑着，爪子狠狠刮着地面，他应该做什么——？

“蜜柑，我......我现在需要你！”

痉挛停止了，盯着他的眼睛里没有瞳孔，只有那些漩涡。

“我......其实我有点饿了，”他微笑着说。“你能去叫黑白熊吗？”

罪木没有回答，但是她爬到地板上的医疗车那，对着对讲机说话。然后她坐在那里，死气沉沉，浑身颤抖，仿佛又要再次发作......

“嗯，蜜柑？我真的很抱歉，但是我现在真的很累。可能是因为吃得不够。”他强作一声大笑来掩盖他的谎言。“食物送来后，你能......？”

_......_ _记住你为什么要这么做_ _，_ _专注_ _。_

他克制住自己的自尊。

“......食物送来后，你能喂我吗？”罪木眨了眨眼。

“好、好的。”

她一路爬到他的床上，爬到床顶边，然后坐在他的枕头旁。在黑白熊到来前的那段时间，她的目光从未离开过他。它像聚光灯一样探照着，让他的皮肤升温，但他强迫自己忽略它。

当食物终于端上来时，她激烈的动作真的很吓人。她几乎是把勺子塞进了他的喉咙，敏锐的目光追踪着每一块肌肉的动作。但随着时间的推移，苗木乖乖地咀嚼并咽下了食物，她平静了下来。绝望的漩涡消失了，甚至她那双红眼睛的光芒也黯淡了下来。从她的哼唱，她溺爱的微笑，以及她时不时梳理他头发的方式，他可以看出她已经恢复了她那母亲般绝望的个性，但这比他刚才看到的要好。

“你不是一个坏人，蜜柑，”他低声说。

“啊？”

_这是真的。在内心深处的某个地方，_ _在以前_ _江之岛_ _将_ _所有的绝望投入到你的内心_ _后_ _，_ _过去_ _的_ _那个_ _你仍然在_ _那处_ _。我想再见到她。我想_ _......_

我想......

他们还在那里，真正的77级还在那里，他相信这一点。

_我想帮你。_

他必须相信这一点。

_我想帮助你们所有人。_

（因为如果他不这么想，他最终也会像他们一样）


	27. 主厨

“......希望你们明白，你们的牺牲并非徒劳。它们将升起明亮圣洁的光芒，净化这个世界，带来你们想要的未来。你们是......你们是希望的垫脚石，无需感到羞愧。”

这些话在他嘴里溃烂，在他的胸膛里像酸一样腐蚀着咝咝作响。狛枝跪在医院病床的末端，闭着眼，虔诚地低头，双手合十祈祷。幸运儿深深地叹了口气，仿佛刚饮了一杯提神的冰水。他睁开眼，像是透过苗木看到了什么。

“真美，”年长的少年说。

苗木不同意。狛枝给他念的悼词一点也不美。这些话本身可能并不太糟，但苗木知道狛枝想表示什么，这很恶心——你怎么能无视一个人的死亡？人不是垫脚石。它们不是可以随心所欲地使用和丢弃的对象或工具。

苗木没有说什么，但是狛枝似乎毫无阻碍地读出了他的想法。在床架的支撑下，苗木的头枕在枕头上，狛枝站起来走到那边。苗木把毯子缩得更紧用以防御。

“这不是让你感觉好些了吗？”狛枝问道。苗木死盯着他那双被遮住的脚回答说，“并没有......”

“你是想说这一切都毫无价值吗？”狛枝问道。问题很尖锐，但他的微笑和嗓音却显得很友好。“他们死得毫无价值，他们也无意义？我知道我有点自作主张，但这似乎有些......冷酷。”

“不是......”

“那他们为什么一定要死，苗木君？”

“他们没必要，”他说。“没有理由这么做。他们不应该死。”

他瞥了一眼狛枝，屏住了呼吸。狛枝拿着什么......一个相框。相框里，是一张九头龙让男人被迫自杀时的照片。

狛枝把照片塞到他面前。“告诉他，苗木君，告诉他他的死毫无意义。告诉他没有理由这样做。”

当苗木试图发出声音时，只听到一声老鼠似细小的喘息。这是一个不可能实现的要求。怎么可能指望他会说这种话？他的舌头变得又厚又重，几乎不能动弹。照片里的眼睛死死盯着他，他能听到背影中那个男人的尖叫声。

“告诉他没人在乎他的死活。”

“我在乎！”苗木脱口而出，狛枝的命令让他的舌头松弛到了除了这声反驳再无作为。

“那就让它变得有意义，”狛枝说。“不要让它成为历史的又一个脚注。”

狛枝放下相框，用自己催眠暗示的目光代替了死者萦绕心头的凝视。

“他是为你而死的，苗木君。毕竟，这就是他出现在这里的原因。他是想帮你。他愿意为此献出生命。如果他愿意为你而死......他成为你希望的垫脚石就真的那么糟吗？这难道不是出于他的意愿？”

苗木舔了下突然干裂的嘴唇，“我不知道。”

“你不需要现在回答我，”狛枝说，“有整晚的时间可以考虑这个问题。”

罪木看着他们开口说道：“呃，其实如果他睡觉会更好些。”

狛枝举双手投降。“当然！我只是说说而已。我会再次把他交给你照顾的，罪木桑。”

他用大拇指轻抚了一下苗木的脸颊，含糊地说了声再见，然后离开了。

“你需要什么吗？”罪木边问边给他盖上毯子。“你不必担心。我会呆在这里守夜！”

“你不睡吗？”苗木问道。“这肯定不是很健康。我是说，如果你在精疲力尽时还要照顾我，这不会很好吧？”

罪木笑了。“我是个护士，亲爱的！我们一直值夜班。但你能为我担心真是太好了。”

哦，他正在 _对付_ 这个蜜柑。他暗自耸耸肩。不如继续昨天的突击。

“我当然担心，蜜柑，我关心你。”

罪木的脸僵着，表情一卡一卡，就像缓冲状态的视频。尽管如此，她还是镇定自若地说：“我给你带了一份礼物。”

......这可能意味着很多。

不过这次确实是个不错的礼物。她把手伸到床底下，然后拉出了一只毛绒兔子。也不是模仿黑白熊的！它的一只眼睛的玻璃表面从中间被敲碎了。兔子的皮毛是褪了色的灰色，脖子上系着一个褪色更重的红色蝴蝶结。它闻起来像樟脑丸。但不管怎样，他把它拿了过来。

“谢谢你，蜜柑。这是......”

他犹豫了一下。把它放在面前，好让自己看得更清楚，但是他越看它，就越觉得奇怪。它感觉......有点眼熟。

“蜜柑，这是我以前房间里的。”

“这是我们唯一能够挽救的东西之一，”她悲伤地说。

“照片呢？”

“我觉得它们都被烧毁了。”

当然。他的运气保证了他想要保存的东西会先被毁掉。苗木的情绪相当低落，他把头垂进枕头上。兔子横躺在胸前，他一只胳膊环抱着它。

“现在，闭上眼睛，从一百开始倒数，好吗？”每当数到一定数目，罪木就会抚摸他的头发。如果她并不疯狂也不是超高校级的绝望的话，这本该是一种慰藉。然而，他不得不承认，在这里可能比面对狛枝和他危险的新态度更安全。

兔子被紧紧地抱在他的胸口，苗木闭上眼睛，放慢了呼吸。他最近一直是坐在床上......神情恍惚，他没想过睡眠会这么容易。然而，一旦他闭上眼睛，就很难再睁开，眼皮愈发沉重。他蜷缩着身体，入睡时罪木一直看着他。

* * *

他浑身是汗地醒来。

罪木的手放在他的肩膀上，她摇醒了他，但在他的半梦半醒间，他只看到了一个超高校级的绝望。他尖叫着挣扎，突然伸出腿，一脚将她踢倒在地。随即转向另一个方向，绝望地移动，绝望地逃跑——

“诚！”

他停了下来，鲜血从他的手臂上滴下来，在他挣扎的时候静脉注射器差点被扯掉。

“对不起，对不起！”罪木哀号着。即便如此，她的道歉并没有阻止她跳到床上抓住他，将之推倒。“你在睡梦中尖叫，所以我想叫醒你。”

“是、是吗？”苗木用手摸了摸他潮湿的头发。

她问：“你梦见了什么？”

苗木真的记不起来了，但他能隐约猜出来。

“和我昨天做的梦一样。” _前几天_ _也是_ _。_

“噢，诚。”

接下来他知道的就是，他的背被从床上抬了起来。罪木用令人窒息的拥抱将他吞没，轻轻地左右摇晃。苗木把一只手放在她的肩膀上，但除此之外，他没有别的动作。

“亲爱的，你为什么不告诉我你做恶梦了？”

他想苦笑，“为什么要说？这样你就可以抹去我对所发生的一切的记忆了？”

罪木皱起了眉头。

“......这就是你要我做的吗？”她问道。

......她不会是认真的？他凑近了看。不，她绝对是认真的。江之岛以前在他的班上也这么做过，但他从来没有想到超高校级的绝望也能擦除记忆。他必须要小心谨慎了。他绝对不允许罪木或任何人从他的脑海中抹去哪怕是最痛苦、最可怕的事情。一旦允许了进程的开端，那么谁知道他们会在哪里结束？

所以，他告诉她，“不，那是反问。”

罪木露出了小小的微笑，眼睛里的红光闪烁起来。她问：“你知道什么能帮助我的年轻病人晚上入睡吗？”

噢，男孩。他振作起来。她现在要建议什么可怕的事——？“牛奶和饼干！”

......这是一个如此普通、完全不会令人失望的回答，他立刻接受了。“好的！我们现在出去散散步吧。”

等到罪木伸手抓住他的手时，他已经自觉地把手举起。罪木喜欢牵着他的手带他到处走走。即使那里他去过了很多次，也不需要任何帮助，而她的另一只手细致地在静脉注射架上调着。事实证明，她并没有带他走去餐厅；当她说散散步的时候，她指的是穿过房间走的那一小段路。苗木盯着她让他坐的轮椅，然后瞥了她一眼。

“......我必须要用吗？”

“你是我的病人，我不能让你过度劳累！”

苗木叹了口气，一屁股坐进了轮椅。

其实挺有意思的。尽管他的运气给他带来了很多意外，苗木从来没有严重受伤到需要轮椅的地步。不过他一直很想知道坐在轮椅里是什么感觉。如果他只是坐着，忘记了自己在哪里，忘记了谁在推着轮椅，那么很容易假装自己在一家真正的医院里被推来推去。当她推着他穿过餐厅进入厨房时，他仍然处于那种状态，所以看到花村出现在那里让他有点震惊。

“额？怎么了？”厨师问道。他站在柜台前，在菜板前端着一把刀，上面摆着各种蔬菜。

“没事，”罪木说，“他只是有点脱水和营养不良。”

“是吗？”花村在他面前挥舞着刀子，刀子发出了嗖嗖声......不会很危险吗？刀子可能会划伤下巴的。“我要做一道我举世闻名、营养丰富的砂锅菜吗？保证能满足你几乎所有的矿物质和维生素需求！”

“只要一些牛奶和饼干就可以了，”罪木说。

“在那边。”花村用他的小刀指了指。“你确定你不想给苗木君一顿特殊的增重饮食吗？”

“不用了，谢谢，”苗木说。他看着罪木，希望得到确认。

“我觉得还没有必要，”她说。

和左右田的工作室很像，花村的厨房有一个巨大的空间。至少有十几排油炸锅、炉灶和烹饪区排满了整个区域，墙边排满了冰箱和橱柜。花村也不是单独一人。他注意到，几个黑白熊士兵——不是机器人——站在那里准备食物或者修理简单的餐具。他们就像装配线上的机器人一样，一举一动皆被操控。

——另外，这是相当怪异的，但他们并不是现场唯一的活物。

还有一些人，他们没有带头盔。

他拉了拉罪木的袖子，“蜜柑，那些人是谁？”

“嗯？哦，他们只是职工。你不用担心他们。”

“会有人为你们工作吗？”他欣然补充道。但他不认为他能引出一丝质疑。

“当然。绝望是任何人都会赏识的！”

他强迫自己不去想这件事。他想都不敢想。他们有很多原因来这里。超高校级的绝望可能把他们的家人当作人质，或者用枪指着他们的头，让他们别无选择。除了罪木的暗示，还有其他很多的解释。不过他不想去想这个问题，所以他把注意力集中在刚刚出现在眼前的那些饼干上。它们是黑白熊——毫无疑问——但它们看起来确实相当美味，而且他真的、真的很喜欢咬掉熊头的想法。他注意到，其中五块似乎与其他的分开了。他看不出有什么理由。

“它们是什么味道？”他一边伸手去拿其中一个，一边高声问道。当然，这是一个黑白熊饼干，只为了让他的幻想变成现实的乐趣般的存在。上面的糖霜很硬，让他想起了姜饼。

_铛_ _！_

苗木的嘴张得大大的，等着把饼干扔进去。只不过饼干已经不在他手里了。而是在墙上，被主厨的刀卡住了。实施的一方，超高校级的主厨的手臂仍然做出投掷的动作。罪木好奇地看着他，一点也不担心厨师刚刚向他们扔了一把刀。

......为什么超高校级会如此疯狂？

“Avril Lavigne！”厨师称道，“不是那些！”

尽管距离不远，花村向他们跑过来时脸还是红扑扑的。他把那一块收起来，又把四块饼干分开，小心将它们拢起来。

“这些有毒，”花村说，“你们两个不能吃！”

苗木问，“为什么？”

两个超高校级都给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

“......因为毒药会杀了你？”花村说。

“不，不是这个意思。为什么它们会被下毒？”

“我们打算明天送给俘虏他们，”花村说。“他们终于可以吃甜点了，他们肯定非常高兴......但突然，有五个人就会倒下死去！哈哈哈哈，其他人将不得不活在绝望之中，因为他们甚至不清楚自己的饭菜是否值得信任。”

罪木的眼睛亮了起来，“你觉得我会有新的病人吗？”

他耸了耸肩。”“谁知道呢？我不是毒药专家。当然，如果你在找一个病人，你不需要太麻烦。我有点......燥热。也许你应该脱了我的衣服——

一块饼干飞到了花村的脸上。

罪木威胁地举起另一块饼干，尖声道：“不要在诚面前说这些！”

花村拂去衬衫上的面包屑。“但我在你的演出中听到了。而且边古山桑告诉我你......”

_“不_ _！_ _我不_ _允许你说这些_ _！”_

苗木现在看不到罪木的脸，但是很明显，相当可怕。因为花村突然护住了他的头，开始逃跑，罪木紧跟在他的后面。苗木注视着这一过程，他那萌芽中的情绪像是被激怒了。

他回头看看那些有毒的饼干。在再次确认了罪木和花村是否注意后，他悄悄地用普通的饼干代替了它们，并把有毒的饼干塞进附近的垃圾桶里。

罪木回来的时候有点冒汗。她立刻冲向他，发出一声尖锐的呜呜声。

“噢，诚，我希望你没有听他说的任何话。”

是的，这是撒谎的好时机。

“我没怎么注意。”

罪木笑得很灿烂，然后低下头，在他耳边低语。

“永远不要吃或喝他递给你的任何东西。”

苗木只能瘫坐在轮椅上，太棒了。

他本以为一旦他们确保了食物的安全，罪木就会把他推回医务室，但显然护士很乐意在自助餐厅吃饭。在这样又大又黑的空间里，只有他们两个会有点奇怪，但是他倒宁愿这样，也不愿意在吃饭的时候从绝望们那里获得压迫性的关注。

苗木用热牛奶蘸了一块饼干，感觉不错，很惬意。

哦，花村什么时候来的？

“嗨，”苗木礼貌地说，“这些是你做的吗？”

花村沉重地叹了口气。在苗木看来，这太夸张了。“像我这样优秀的主厨居然浪费才华用在这上面......是的。是的，我做的。”

“这不是浪费，”苗木自然而然地说。“我是说烘焙还是在烹饪，对吧？”

花村眼睛睁大了。

是啊，那肯定是说错了。

“该屎！”厨师的惊叫声使他的帽子差点从头上掉下来。“居然错把烘焙当做烹饪？这......不可原谅！”

苗木转身靠近罪木，紧张地看着花村。

“烹饪和烘焙不是一回事！”花村说。“烹饪是一门艺术。把所有食料结合在一起，做出美丽的东西。是费尽心思让食物进入褐变恰到好处，加入适量调味再使它绽放。它是视觉的......

那不是烘焙。烘焙就是按照指示把材料放进烤箱。人们把“超高校级的主厨”和“超高校级的面包师”混为一谈，或者——但愿不会这样——和“超高校级的糖果师傅”看作一类，真是......太绝望了。”

真的？当真？他会因为这个原因绝望？

“但是，苗木君，我会原谅你的。”花村抬起下巴，仿佛苗木应该跪下来感谢他的宽恕。“不过我不能放过你让这样可怕的侮辱......

我来教你什么是烹饪怎么样？来个私人课程吧！只有你和我，坐在火炉边。这似乎很合适，不觉得吗？”

苗木不明白为什么花村突然开始梳头。

他耸了耸肩，“听起来——”

但是罪木用手捂住了他的嘴，“不！”

花村说：“不？我想我不能责怪你想把这样一个年轻气盛的家伙留给自己。我打赌......呃啊！”

罪木皱起了眉头，苗木缩进了轮椅里，她第二次把轮椅从花村的脚上碾过。

“对不起，诚，能拿上你的食物吗？我们要回医务室了，”罪木说。花村在背后用他未受伤的脚跳跃着嚎叫。

苗木点点头，很快就服从了。从蜜柑的反应来看，他似乎刚刚躲过了一劫。

在回来的路上，他决定开口说些什么。“蜜柑？我不太清楚发生了什么，但谢谢你的照顾。”

她咯咯地笑了一下。“我很乐意。你可是我的小诚！”......好吧。

“很高兴知道你在背后支持我，”他继续说道。“我不知道像我这样的人能帮上多少忙，但我也会尽力照顾你的。”

“你不需要这么做，傻瓜。你还是个孩子。”

他们只差一年！他想要抗议。但他没有。因为首先，这不会有太大的区别。其次，他不希望这件事传回狛枝耳里。按照他的推测，幸运儿准会干些荒谬的事儿，比如试图让大家相信他是一个新生儿。

“江之岛照顾你吗？”他问。

轮椅的速度猛地一顿。

“不、没有，”罪木安静而害羞地说，“她不应该把时间浪费在像我这样毫无价值的人身上。我只是想让她注意到我......有时候她确实会关注我。有时她甚至做得更多！江之岛桑真是太好了......”

“这对我来说可不是什么好事，”他说。

罪木打了下他的头，“别这样说你妈妈！”

他决定这次不理会那句话：“她有没有说过谢谢？”

“她为什么要......？”

“即使在你为她做了那么多之后？这似乎不是很好。”

罪木满腹狐疑地看着他，怒火快要溢出，但她似乎无法开口否认。

“蜜柑，我知道你可能不愿听，但我认为江之岛只是在利用你——”

_啪_ _。_

苗木颤抖着将一只手伸向他通红的脸颊上。他抬头一看，发现罪木的手已准备好再扇他一巴掌，他缩回了身子。

“你......你怎么敢这样讲？！我的爱人不......她永远不会这样。你怎么能这么说呢？她爱我！我对她是特别的存在，我知道我是！”

深深的漩涡在她的眼睛里旋转，占据了全部视野。罪木呼吸急促，苗木担心她真的会晕过去。

“你错了！你错了！她爱我！不要再说这种可怕的谎言了！”

“蜜柑......”

护士跪在苗木的轮椅下抽泣着。“你为什么这么说？这是不对的。她爱我，她接受了我，她原谅了我，她总是原谅我。”

“原谅你？”苗木在椅子上扭着身子，“原谅什么？”

一瞬间，她停止了哭泣。她蓦地抬起头，苗木退了回去，被眼前的景象吓坏了。

 _“为了存在，”_ 罪木嘀咕着，“她原谅了我的存在。”

“这太荒谬了！”苗木脱口而出。“他们没有理由因为这样的事情而原谅你。任何声称原谅你存在的人......他们才应该请求你的原谅！你的存在没有任何问题。我很高兴你的存在！如果我听到有人这么对你说......我会亲自让他们道歉！”

“你、你......你会......？哈哈哈 ** **哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**** ！！！！”

罪木站了起来，像刚从冬眠中醒来的熊一样。她红红的眼睛像激光，目光锁定在苗木，她的手臂举起——

但什么都没有发生。

她仍然歇斯底里地笑着，眼泪从她脸上流着，她冲出大厅留下他一个人。

他等了一会儿，但她没有回来。他遗憾地叹了口气，开始返回医务室。这比他想象的要难，因为他还得带着点滴架。

（他一躺在床上就想到，要知道，他本来可以站起来把它们俩都推过来的。他又不是真的需要轮椅。）

之后的清晨，轻微的哭声惊醒了他。他睡眼惺忪地眨了眨眼睛，然后转过头去看。罪木跪在他的床边，脸埋在被子里。苗木摇了摇她的肩膀，护士抽了抽鼻子，抬起了头。

“对不起，诚。我不应该打你或者对你说这么刻薄的话。请不要......”罪木哽咽着说。“请不要再恨我了！”

苗木看着她。

“你是我的朋友，蜜柑，我怎么会恨你呢？”


	28. 一对

虽然花了一会儿时间，但他再次试图入睡的成功率高了些。他打着盹儿，罪木守在了一边，她的手指和他的缠在一起。也许晚上狛枝或其他人来了，但她没有告诉他，也不让他们吵醒他。时间在缓慢流逝，外面的世界变幻着色彩。在医务室里，一切都很安静。那只毛绒兔子被塞进了苗木的下巴那，从嘴角滴下的口水危险地逼近毛绒耳朵。不过它并没有在那儿留很久。罪木伸出手，用布轻轻地擦了擦他的脸，小心翼翼地避免吵醒他。苗木身子动了动，但他的发尖只微微颤了几下，一切又平静了下来。护士欣慰地靠坐在椅子上，继续默默地守夜。

房内非常宁静。

所以很自然地，总得有人来破坏这份宁静。

没有任何预警。前一刻，罪木还在想是否应该把毯子塞紧一点，下一秒，有人把医务室的门踢开了。

“你们好哟，超高校级的绝望！伊吹来啦！”

门没完全打开，澪田唯吹立马又踹上一脚。

“澪田桑！”罪木从椅子上一跃而起，向前冲去，没意识到为时已晚，苗木正在她身后慢慢醒来。“请不要生气，但是......你能小声点说话吗。诚在睡觉——”

“哦，诚酱！他在哪儿？他在哪儿？我好想抱抱他，告诉他他有多萌！”

“澪田桑，我真的不认为——”

“蜜柑，没关系。”

......苗木发誓澪田当时在房间的另一边。他不觉得超高校级会瞬移——他不想考虑这些技能。但即使她瞬息间就跑了过来，他也没有很惊讶。超高校级的轻音部神采奕奕。她蹦蹦跳跳着，整个人晃晃悠悠的。

“你看！他有根呆毛欸。”澪田立刻拉了拉它。“你觉得我们可以再给他做一个吗？那他就是伊吹乐队的最佳人选了！”

“伊吹？”苗木回到。

“就是我！”澪田骄傲地说，双手撑在胯上。苗木不知道澪田是怎么做到的，但她的鼻子变得像匹诺曹一样尖。“澪田唯吹，超高校级的轻音部......我差点忘了捏你！”

然后她用力抱住了苗木，虽然很疼，但他不知怎么的却很愉快。

“蜜柑酱说你很可爱，但她没说你有多可爱。你就像一只泰迪熊！”她的头晃得那么厉害，以至于她头发上的一个“角”差点把他给切了。“真昼酱来了吗？我们需要拍很多照片！”

“不、不，我认为她和内瓦曼德桑不会很快回来。”

“噢噢，欧洲有些麻烦？我们应该举办一场音乐会，我会播放我最喜欢的歌曲：‘ _停止战斗，否则你们都会死_ _！’_ 阿诚，你想打鼓吗？”

这真的是现实吗？尽管她所说的确实暗示了什么，但是她说得如此明快和充满活力——与超高校级的绝望中的任何人都不同——以至于有一会儿，他都说不出话来。

“......我不玩音乐？”他最后开口说。

澪田大笑起来，又拨了拨头发。“你不需要知道如何打鼓。听听伊吹的节奏，然后击打它们就好！欺诈师也可以为你展示下。当他还是又笨重又有趣的时候，他很懂如何大力敲鼓。”

“欺诈师？你在说谁？”苗木问。

“就是欺诈师！特别的瘦，然后......呃......没人知道他其他的事。”

苗木又坐了起来。毯子滑落到他的胸前。“你怎么能只知道他很瘦？”

“因为他是欺诈师！”澪田一只眼眨了眨，另一只眼里闪烁着光芒。

他还是不明白。“蜜柑？”

“唔，她指的是超高校级的欺诈师。他总是假装成别人，所以——”

澪田从苗木的病床上跳起来，走向罪木。“嘿，他还在假装是那个有钱人吗？”

那个有钱人？

“除非他从昨天开始就改变了形象......”罪木突然开始自怨自艾。“我不知道欸。我还没确认。抱歉！”

那个......有钱人？

“蜜柑！”苗木的声线出乎他本意的尖锐，但现在不是为此道歉的时候。“有钱人是什么意思？现在那个欺诈师是谁？”

罪木看向别处，“好吧......唔......他是——”

“十神白夜！”澪田高兴地宣布。“这是他的最爱之一。伊吹也很喜欢，你一把他的眼镜打掉，他就慌了。”

十神是......

他是......

......十神是个欺诈师？

“不是他，”苗木低声自言自语。

“咋了？”不知为何，澪田听清了他的低喃，问道。“谁不是什么？”

“十神。那不是真正的他。那个人是假的。他......蜜柑，他不属于超高校级的绝望，他没有背叛我。”

当这些话从他嘴里说出来的那一刻，他的内心就燃烧起来。它灼烧得如此强烈，他不知道对方是否能从他的眼里看见那些火光。他感觉自己变得坚强，富有力量，即使只是坐在医院的病床上。一层严酷的阴影似乎从他的思绪中消散了，突然，房间变得明亮了些，他胳膊上的汗毛能感觉到微弱的气流的流过。他......他错了。他从来没有因为错了而这么高兴过！

对不起十神我早该明白的，我应该对你有点信心。

“喂！诚附近那奇怪的能量场是怎么回事？”澪田问道。她遮住自己的眼睛，仿佛和太阳共处一室。

“我不知道你在说什么！”罪木尖声说。“但是我没有受过训练处理这种事！请原谅我呀啊！”

他生命中最糟糕的一天主要是由于一个简单的误会。当然了。太明显了！他想起了在最终审判中的十神，他眼中燃烧着希望和决心；当他宣布他要重建强大的十神公司时，他话语中的力量。这样的人怎么会失败呢？一个拥有这般决心、这般力量和雄心的人怎么会如此轻易地屈服于绝望的低语？

他们做不到的。

这一切都是谎言。他们骗过他一次，但再也骗不了了。他现在更清楚了，他再也不会怀疑他的朋友了。

“欺诈师在哪儿？”他问道，双拳紧握。他不知道要说什么——除了告诉骗子自己已经记住他了——但他想见欺诈师。

“噢，他和教堂里的人都在一起！这就是伊吹在这里的原因！我应该告诉你们两个......诚酱，你在干嘛？”

“诚！”罪木急忙向前跑去。“请小心点。你不应该跑得这么快......”

“我很好，蜜柑，”苗木一边说，一边从床上站起来。“我只是吃得不够，记得吗？我其实没有生病。”

“但那仍然会使你虚弱和疲倦。你可能会绊倒，伤了自己。我可以拿来轮椅......”

“没关系，”他再次疲惫地说，“我不需要轮椅。”

“但、但为了安全起见，你还是应该用一个......诚？你要去哪儿？轮椅在这里！”

“别担心，蜜柑酱，伊吹来帮忙！”

......这就是苗木穿过大厅时，发现罪木和澪田在拿着轮椅追赶他的原因。哇，女孩们的速度真是惊人。很快，他不再为了小小的尊严而继续坚持奔跑，毕竟如果他现在让他们追上来，毫无疑问他会被轮椅碾死。罪木撑不了多久，很快就落后了，但澪田替她推起了轮椅，轻音少女没有放慢脚步。苗木几乎无法保持在她前面，他的双腿疼痛难忍，而澪田则不停地呼喊着即将到来的胜利。

他滑倒了。

他侧着身子滑倒在地，脸摔在了墙上。澪田和轮椅从他身边呼啸而过，滑了很远伴随着巨大声响停了下来。那个轻音少女一跃而起，就像射出的炮弹一样，直直扑到他的背上。随后她立刻大声喊着罪木，罪木终于出现了，脸色通红，气喘吁吁。

当他看到这两个人的表情时，他交臂咕哝着：“好吧。”

当他们把他装上轮椅的时候，狛枝出现在拐角处。

“苗木君，你在干什么？”

一瞬间，苗木愣住了，像孩子被抓到在做些未被允许的事而感到害怕和内疚......

但是，情况并非如此。他没有被限制在医院的病床上，没有被限制在神座的房间里，也没有被限制在幸运儿认为他应该在的任何地方。苗木摆脱了女孩们的纠缠，挺起了肩膀，准备迎接狛枝带来的一切。

_（_ _他的脉搏跳得又快又急，_ _心_ _砰砰直跳_ _——）_

“我知道我遇到的十神不是真的，”苗木说。“他是个欺诈师。他想骗我但......

但是我知道这是错的！”

“啊，”狛枝说。他毫无反应的等待着苗木继续。

“你想让我相信他就是十神。你想让我相信他是你们中的一员。但你再也骗不了我了。真正的十神仍然在外面，他还在和我其他的朋友们一起战斗。他不是绝望的朋友，我知道他永远不会。”

“苗木君......”狛枝步履蹒跚地走向他，像是一只丧尸。这使苗木的感官处于高度警戒状态，他突然深刻意识到罪木就在他身边。狛枝越来越近，直到他触手可及——

他在苗木面前跪了下来。

“苗木君！你......你......”一种细微的嘶嘶声从狛枝咬紧的牙关挤了出来。“我感受到了你的希望！我能看见它。它是如此明亮而美妙。”

他向前一爬，抓住了苗木的裤子。

“如此美丽，”白发少年喃喃自语。“我能看见你浑身笼罩在其中。它可真是......我快要淹死其中了！”

突然，狛枝的脸颊像猫一样蹭了蹭苗木的腿。感觉很古怪，令人毛骨悚然，很恶心，苗木踢开了他，跌跌撞撞地倒在轮椅上。

“唔，狛枝......”罪木试着说。

“苗木君，我太担心你了！”狛枝咕噜着，几乎是从苗木的腿上滑了下来。“我原以为自己预判错了，给你看得太多，也过于心急。我甚至为你找了一份礼物，想改善现状......但是我早该知道，不要怀疑超高校级的希望！看看。你自己完成了一切。”

这时，狛枝的脸庞近乎贴着他的脸。幸运儿的双手放在苗木的膝盖上支撑着，这位白发少年奇怪地蜷缩着身子。狛枝的膝盖骨压进了他的胫骨，使它们颤栗。

“我居然差点怀疑你......我真是傲慢。我......我应该受到惩罚不是吗？苗木君，这是你想要的吗？你想惩罚我吗？”

苗木摇了摇头，说不出话来。

“不是？”狛枝把这个词塞进嘴里。“你确定吗？你可以打我，对我大吼，或者掐死我。”随着这个建议的吐出，他握住苗木的手，掐住了自己的喉咙。“我不介意。你想要什么我都可以接受。愿意为你效劳——”

就在这时，澪田帮忙把他推了回去。

“凪斗酱，你又变得毛骨悚然了！”苗木无法理解，为什么澪田只是开心地说出这句话。他也不明白，狛枝是如何微笑着仿佛这只是熟人间的玩笑。

“我不会惩罚你的，”苗木咕哝着。狛枝手后撑着，“好吧，如果你坚持。”

苗木转过头，舔了下嘴唇，准备提出下一个问题。一个想法一直在脑海中挥之不去，像断头刀一样悬在他的头上。

“狛枝君，你说的是什么‘礼物’？”

狛枝咯咯地笑了起来，他突又躬身趴在苗木身上，正对着他的脸。“希望这不是我的自负，我认为它非常的完美！我安排它是为了让你重拾希望——当时我是那么没有耐心，那么天真。你甚至根本不需要它！”

“是什么？”苗木小心翼翼地问。

狛枝的笑容放大了。他向前迈了一步。罪木为此幽咽了一声。

“我还是可以给你，”狛枝喃喃地说。他伸出手，捧着苗木的脸颊。“这样如何？如果你今天表现好，我今晚就送你。好吗？苗木君，希望你乖一点。我真的很期待那一刻！”

“还是毛骨悚然！”澪田在一边叽叽喳喳。

狛枝站直了身子，终于把注意力转向苗木的同伴们。“我们该走了。他们都想知道我们在哪儿。”

让他担忧的是，罪木和澪田都立即同意了，当他问他们要去哪里时，他们都没回应他。即使是狛枝也没有给出任何暗示，而是低头看了他一眼，拨弄了他的头发。所以，苗木瘫坐在轮椅上，罪木每推他前进一米，他就愈发害怕。

“苗木君，你讨厌绝望吗？”狛枝突然问道。

 _.._ _...._ _狛枝，_ _为什么？_ 他想问。这个问题由他提出就已很严肃，现在又有了“超高校级的绝望”的成员罪木和澪田，问题变得更加险恶。他挣扎了一会儿，大脑在疯狂地运作，寻找着一个不会让事情恶化的答案。

“绝望是正常的，”他最后说。“人们总是能感觉到绝望。你无法消灭它，也不应该尝试。但过度的绝望是一个问题，长时间感到绝望也不好。是否需要它的存在只是一种自然秩序，而通常......你不需要绝望。”

“当然不需要，”狛枝说。“绝望只是垫脚石，用以通往美妙的——。”

“但绝望用于写歌可太赞了！”澪田说着，把狛枝推到一边。“如果不是因为绝望，伊吹不会写出‘众人皆悲，与之哀鸣’或者‘我刺破了我最好的朋友的脸，感觉棒呆了！’这样的词！”

“绝望使我和爱人走到了一起，”罪木叹息道。苗木感觉到她在摸他的头。“它也将你带到了我这里！”

这话并没有得到狛枝的认可。幸运儿向前走去，抬起双手，像要把罪木从轮椅边扯开。但他突然停了下来，用力摇了摇头。“罪木桑，请原谅我对你的质疑，但你不应该让他困惑。他是希望的孩子，不是绝望。”

“但是他不是盾子的孩子吗？”澪田问。

“是的！”

“......哦，好吧！”

狛枝在轮椅旁边站着，手放在苗木的肩上。“苗木君，我知道你因为绝望而本能地拒绝我们，但是你能帮我们一个忙吗，将抗拒掩藏起来如何？教堂里的气氛相当紧张，每个人都如履薄冰。我不希望你把自己变成靶子了。”

......狛枝到底想让他去哪？

教堂的门很沉重，是橡木材质的。正当狛枝要打开它们的时候，门从内部打开了。一个穿着粉红色花卉和服的女孩向他们凝视，长长的金发自然地垂在身后。她对他们皱起了眉头，当她望向罪木时，她眉头皱得更深了。

“终于来了！”超高校级的日本舞蹈家说。当她走出去时，门在她身后关上了。“我本来想过去拽着你的耳朵来。”

“抱歉！”狛枝说。

“是他吗？他......很小。”

苗木局促不安，“我还没有到生长高峰期。”

“随便啦！”西园寺撅着嘴交叉双臂，怒视着瞥向一边。“嘿，如果你进去了，就不要再干那些蠢死了的有关希望的事，否则我就打爆你的头。”

“我已经警告了他，”狛枝说。

苗木又尝试问了一次，“里面怎么了？”

绝望残党的四个人看了他一眼，但仍然没有回答。

“我、我们要进去吗？”罪木问。

“当然！”西园寺厉声说道。她的下巴绷得紧紧的，好像还要说什么似的，但她所做的只是大步向前，猛拉教堂的门，把门打开了。

里面还有“超高校级的绝望”的其他成员（包括那个欺诈师，如果当时没有狛枝在场，苗木会冲向他）。他们成群结队地在半圆壁龛周围徘徊，或相互窃窃私语，或保持沉默。狛枝是对的：房间里绝对凝聚着某种诡异力场，尽管苗木不认为这本质是危险的。然而，当他们把他推上过道时，他的指关节开始泛白。他注意到，绝望党的人们带着近乎同情的神情望着他。他怀疑是因为轮椅的缘故。

在教堂的祭坛上，有一个长方形的盒子。两边不透明，但他可以看到顶部由玻璃制成。奇怪的是，它似乎安装了某种机械装置。苗木可以听到一阵细微的嗡嗡声。不管是什么，看来那都是人们关注的焦点，因为罪木把他推向了它，直到轮椅撞上了路缘，然后又毫无必要的协助他走完了剩下的路程。苗木慢吞吞的过去，不确定走到盒子前往里面看时会发现什么——

江之岛盾子那具被精心保存的冰冻尸体回望着他。


	29. 尸体

江之岛的尸体比它应有的更完整。苗木最后一次见到她的时候，巨大的铁块坠向她的头，把她砸成了碎渣。她应该被压成烂泥，或者是成为地上的一滩污垢。但这具尸体基本是完整的，上面遍布伤口，裂开的口洞像是有人插进了一把锯齿状的刀子在内部扭动，不过仍然可以辨认身份。如果不是苗木亲眼见证战刃尸体的爆炸，他会怀疑自己看到的是江之岛的孪生姐妹。

但真正使他震惊的是尸体并没有腐烂痕迹。 _（_ _也许她的绝望是如此不人道，_ _连_ _细菌都排斥她_ _）_ 。他不知道超高校级的绝望们用了多久才找到她，或者把她装进这个便携式冰柜，但他没有想到她看起来......简直像昨天才死去一样。即使霜冻依附衣袖和发丝，肌肤灰白冒死气，也无法消除他的恐惧，他害怕她突然死而复生，跳出来扑向他。

“我不明白，”他呐呐地说，“她......我看见她......”

“只是个把戏，”左右田说。“断头台没弄死她。在它砸下前底部的活板门打开了，这样江之岛就不会被压扁了。她是被长矛刺死的。”

“但是为什么呢？”他压抑着问。“如果她无论如何都会死，为什么还要费尽心机？”

“为我们留一具尸体，”狛枝静静说到。他紧盯着江之岛的尸体。眼中晦涩不明。

他又问道，“为什么？”

罪木在旁边用力地吸着鼻子，“为了葬礼。”

葬礼？他从来没想过江之岛会有一个葬礼。他猜她会想要的——一屋子的人对着她的躯体痛哭，这怎么能不让她兴奋呢？他也觉得自己无法抗议或否定。江之岛曾活过。每个人都应该有一个葬礼，不是吗？

苗木点了下头，“好的。”

他的话语没有夹杂太多的情绪，因为他不确定要对这躯体作何感想。但罪木忽的侧身拥抱住他，罪木把他的安静当作成了悲伤，她痛哭着。

“噢，亲爱的。我知道这很艰难。最绝望的总会来临，毕竟你妈咪去世了。”

苗木深深地吸了一口气，微微转向她，藏住自己没有一丝泪光的双眼。他准备回自己的房间，或是医务室，尽可能的远离这儿。

九头龙突然说：“好吧，现在她的尸体到位了。你们不该一星期前就完成吗？”

“伊吹努力了，”澪田拖着步子。不同于苗木见识过的活泼性格，现在的澪田表情缺乏，声线很平。“人家和日寄子酱不会看蓝图。”

“是左右田的错！”西园寺厉声说道。“如果他不像瞎子一样写那破玩意儿，我们就能更早把它拼凑起来。你们这些家伙应该派那个油腻腻的猴子去！”

“嗷！”左右田双手捂着头卷缩着，仿佛西园寺的话语是利器。“不是我的错！我告诉过你们我在做大爆炸的项目。我没空！”

“我打赌那项目根本不存在。估计是你编出来对付......”

“够了。”出乎苗木的意料，罪木进行了劝阻，大家似乎都不以为然。更古怪的是，西园寺猛地闭上了嘴。苗木并不是很了解她，但从对方给他的印象来看，他没想过这声命令会奏效。

“你太过刻薄了，”罪木说，“我......”

她突然低头看着苗木，满脸温柔。

“......我会原谅你，因为诚不需要看到这些。”

西园寺的下巴动了动。她脸上挂着扭曲的、一点也不真诚的微笑，说道：“谢谢你，罪木桑。你真是我认识的最好的人。我很感激你的慷慨。”

这很友好，除了那个笑容，但似乎并没有嘲讽的意思。

......那为什么绝望在西园寺的眼睛里打转？

“我们不该在这里争斗，”弐大说。“尤其是她的尸体还躺在我们面前的时候。”

这也是一个很好的想法——

“不，我们要表现出我们的绝望。所有人，开始哭！”

......好吧，这个才是重点。

弐大的鼓舞就是催化剂。罪木和终里在江之岛的棺材前放声大哭，双双跪倒在地。回到过道那，左右田和西园寺也开始哭号。（与此同时，弐大不停地发出“伤心吧！难过吧！”的欢呼声作为背景音）。伊吹一动不动，像是被什么迷住了。欺诈师背过身去，双肩微微颤抖着。花村还没开始哭，可他站在原地，显得非常死气沉闷。九头龙面无表情，但他走向了棺材，一只手放在江之岛脸上方的玻璃上，低下了头。在他身后跟随着边古山。她面若冰霜，并不像她的主人，苗木知道这正是她现在的感受。

在他旁边，狛枝发出一声近乎嘲弄的笑。

“超高校级的绝望，”他说着，手指沿着棺材的边缘划过，“真是个黑洞......她真的很了不起，不是吗？”

“她......与众不同，”苗木承认。“我一直不理解她。现在也无法理解。”

“很高兴听到这些，”狛枝说。他突然低下头，在苗木耳边小声说，“苗木君，你现在需要开始装了。”

苗木咽了口唾沫，环顾四周。除了他，边古山和狛枝，其他人都在哀悼。是的，他必须以一种不会引人注意的方式行事。但问题是......他做不到。江之岛的死让他很难过，但没到让他流泪的程度。他根本不具备藏匿于人群中所需的悲伤。

尽管如此，过于异类还是不好。因此，他紧紧地贴在罪木身边，小小的蜷缩着，像一个不知所措的受惊的孩子。她的反应和他想的一模一样：她抓住他，让他靠在她的肩上，一边抚着苗木的背。这是他的极限了，只能这样了。

“哦，诚！”她哭着嗓子说。苗木毫不意外在对方眼底看到了绝望。“你几乎不认识她。你和她在一起的时间太少了。都没怎么接触她。”

“我知道，”他说。他没提他其实很乐意这样。

罪木再一次将他的反应误解为悲伤。“她爱你，诚。你真是个好孩子。你给她带来了绝望，没有人——包括我——能做到。你真是个完美的孩子。我肯定她现在正看着你呢。”

他僵硬了。他差一点点就抬起头来，只为了确认江之岛的鬼魂没在他头上盘旋。

罪木把脸埋在他的头发里。“我知道我不能取代她。我永远不会像我的爱人一样。但我......我会尽力的好么！我保证！”

苗木只是半心半意地听着。他完全没留神对方的精神状态。所以他条件反射地说。“你不需要这样，蜜柑。做你自己就好。这就是我的要求。”

罪木屏住了呼吸。她的表情开始变的困惑和混乱——哦，不。不不不。现在不行。不要在大家面前这样。他不想让超高校级的绝望的所有人都发现他想对她做什么。

幸运的是，罪木很容易分散注意力。苗木贴近她，小声啜泣。很快，她又陷入了绝望的状态，在他身边崩溃了，她的双臂环绕着苗木的小小身躯，似乎将他与外界隔绝了。在教堂宽敞、凉爽的空间里，她很温暖，感觉很舒服。

然后有一只手放在他的肩膀上，这只手太大了，不可能属于罪木。

“没错。发泄出来，”超高校级的教练说。“没有必要感到尴尬。看着我！我的脸上布满了男子汉的泪水。哈哈哈哈哈，它们不会停下的！”

这似乎是真的，教练开怀大笑，仿佛现在在他的朋友们喝啤酒狂欢，尽管他的眼里闪烁着泪光。

“是的，”终里说，擦了擦眼泪。“你必须接受它。拥抱她带给我们的绝望。”

“一直到最后都很体贴。”花村叹了口气。“多好的一个女人啊。”

“再也不会有像她这样的人了，”澪田说。

苗木想： _希望_ _永远_ _不会_ _有_ 。

他呆在那里，钻进罪木的怀抱。这似乎是最安全的选择。尽管她和他保持着如此亲密的距离，但是她太过忙碌——或者说感情投射得太过强烈——以至于没有注意到苗木一脸空白。其他人也没有发现任何问题。

时间流逝着，他通过了测试。超高校级的绝望终于平静下来，漩涡变的暗淡。九头龙和边古山第一个离开了，黑帮的浅顶软呢帽倾斜着掩盖住半张脸，脸色阴沉的吓人。他觉得罪木应该不会第二个离开（而且也很可能会回来），但是很明显，让他和“母亲”的尸体之间保持一些空间的需要压倒了她哀悼的需要。当然，狛枝跟着他们出去了。她一将苗木用轮椅载着安全推出教堂，幸运儿就开口了。

“罪木桑，你要把他送回医务室吗？”

“不，”护士说。“我认为他不需要现在回去。但、但也许为了安全起见我应该......”

“如果你不认为他需要回去，那么我肯定那是没必要的，”狛枝说。“我毫不怀疑你的才能。只是，如果你不需要把他带回那里，我愿意接手这份工作，你可以花更多的时间与江之岛在一起。”

这......苗木挣扎着呼吸。这不代表什么，对吧？他们在里面的时候，狛枝看起来并没有生气，而且......而且他装的很好，不是吗？他一直留神四周。看起来没人注意到他。

“我不知道。”轮椅减速停了下来。“这对他来说一定很痛苦。我还不想离开他......”

苗木没有听下去。因为礼拜堂所在的大厅尽头，两扇门已经打开，一个他非常熟悉的人走了出来。他下巴紧绷，欺诈师。这就是他一开始想要离开医务室的全部原因。

欺诈师朝他们走来。走的每一步都像倒计时一样震鸣。等到欺诈师进入区域内，苗木就低吼道：“你不是十神白夜。”欺诈师眨眨眼。“什么？”

“你不是十神！”苗木重复道。罪木和狛枝似乎很关心地看着他，但是他没有理睬他们。

“此时此刻，我是，”欺诈师声称。

“不，你错了！你只是个冒牌货。你不是真正的他。你从来都不是！”

紧接着是一阵紧张的沉默。

欺诈师扬起一条眉毛。“很显然。”

......就这样？他原本期望的更多的反应。但欺诈师继续盯着他，看起来很困惑。罪木和狛枝也是如此，仿佛一切都是理所当然的显而易见——

好吧，严格来说，这就是超高校级的绝望一直以来的态度。但他不是超高校级的绝望，而且他也不知道真相，所以他们不该对他要求过多！

“还有别的事吗？”欺诈师问。

苗木泄气了。“......没有。”

欺诈师盯了他一会儿，然后离开了，看起来有点不爽。在接下来的时间里，罪木和狛枝结束了他们的争论，苗木发现自己被狛枝推着穿过大厅。

“苗木君......”

苗木吞咽着口水。来了，就是现在——

“你做得很好。”

......哦。

“我不是怀疑你，”狛枝说，“但是你最近表现得很反常。我很高兴一切都解决了！”

“是啊，”苗木屏息说，“我、也是。”

狛枝伸过手拨乱了他的头发。“苗木君，这是你应得的礼物！我需要协调一些事情，所以我会在之后几小时内给你。在那之前，我来带你回你的房间。”

“那太好了，”他小心翼翼地说。

苗木一回到房间，就走到他的床边，钻到被子下面。弹簧发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，他用毯子像贝壳一样保护着自己。只在头那留下一个小洞往外看。

外面很安静。太安静了。他探出头来。像往常一样，神座依然在这里。他依然呆在床上，看着某本书，然后......等一下。这意味着神座并没有去过教堂。他没见过江之岛的尸体。

“神座君，你知道——？”

“是的，”他回应。又翻了一页。“我知道教堂里有什么。对此我不感兴趣。”

“一点都不吗？我是说你......”

_你生活在_ _超高校级的绝望_ _中。_

“我来这里的原因和江之岛盾子没有任何关系。她相当有趣，但这还不够。”神座将书合上——啊，那好像是什么相册或旧书——放在胸前。

“那你为什么在这里？”苗木问。

神座只是盯着他。

“......神座君，你为什么不回到你的家人身边呢？”

前“希望”近乎漫不经心地耸了下肩：“我回去后他们并不在，我也找不到他们。父母应该是在最初的灾难时死了或失踪了。也许江之岛就是如此安排。”

他有些退缩，似乎每次的试探，最后都只会让苗木为神座感到难过和抱歉，“对不起。”

“为什么？”神座问道。“你和那些事没有关系。不论如何，这并不重要。即使是创，与他们的关系也很薄弱。”

“创？”

神座再一次陷入了沉默。

“......你是谁，苗木诚？”大一点的少年突然问。“为什么坚持要问这些问题？”

“我......只是很好奇，我想。”他眯起眼看着神座，心音在胸口嗡嗡作响，试图弄清另一个少年到底在看什么。“我想了解你。”

神座敏锐地转过头，“为什么囤积秘密对你来说这么重要？”

“囤、囤积秘密？”苗木本来会震惊地坐起来，但他身上紧紧裹着的毯子阻止了动作。“不是这样！我的意思是，我并不是有意的。自然而然就这样了。”

神座的鲜红的双眼逼近他。“你明白你刚才说的暗示吗？还是你的天赋使你无能为力？”

“我......”

“我明白了，那就后者吧。”

苗木躺在那里，困惑而又有点紧张。不管神座说的是什么，他似乎已经翻篇了。那很好，他猜。神座的最后一个问题似乎有些深意，但如果不是特别严峻的话。他很高兴自己不用回答这个问题。

他缩在紧紧环住自己的毯子里，没有特别关注什么（即使某一刻，他哭了起来，手紧握成拳颤抖着，他也不愿表现出来）。被子裹成的茧里的温度让他不舒服，但他没精力或意愿去解开自己。他呆呆的盯着天花板，最后把目光转向橱柜，视线继续向下撇过——

“这是......？是狛枝君在我枕套上写了诗吗？”

“是的。昨天晚上我拒绝他贴在天花板上之后，他就把它缝进去了。”

......他永远逃不开那首诗了。

过了一会儿，狛枝出现了，眼睛闪烁着光亮，身体不自然地僵立着，似乎在抑制自己因纯粹的兴奋而颤抖。苗木的心一沉，胃紧张的缩了起来，但还是跟了上去。当他打开目的地的大门时，发现那里只不过是一间办公室，在办公桌上放着一台开着的笔记本电脑。

（那为什么当他看到那景象时，他的喉管会突然紧缩？）

狛枝先走了进去。苗木紧紧跟在他身后。除了桌子，配套座椅和另外几把椅子外几乎空无一物。这里可能是一个用来开会的房间。但房间的颜色似乎有点不对劲。光线不正常而且——

_（_ _空气极其浑浊，_ _有一股_ _血腥味_ _——）_

狛枝把椅子从桌上抽了出来，“苗木君，坐在这里。”

“坐、坐......坐下？”他的舌头似乎肿了起来，什么也吐不出来。

“......怎么了？”

苗木动弹不得。他的腿在颤抖。似乎墙面也因此震颤。

_（——_ _他被_ _一声尖叫_ _震鸣_ _，刀子慢慢地_ _沿着_ _皮肤滑到手臂上_ _）_

狛枝的手突然放在他身上。他明明没有任何反抗的念头，身体却下意识的挣扎着。他不知道发生了什么，但他推攘着，固守着自己的位置。可是无协调性的挣扎使机动性很容易失去，最后他才反应过来到狛枝已经将他推到了椅子上。

坐在椅子上的感觉轻松了些。与在门口处观察的完全不同，情况没那么坏，那种酸涩、铜质的气味也没那么浓烈。他连续深吸了几口气，每一口空气都变得更干净了。

“现在没事了吧，苗木君？”狛枝揉着苗木的肩，问道。

苗木没有回应。对狛枝的疑问充耳不闻。幸运儿叹息了一声，走过苗木，操作着笔记本电脑。他按了几个按钮，然后退到桌前。

笔记本电脑的屏幕亮了。随着扬声器传出的噪音，画面在移动。苗木茫然地盯着，没有反应。但随着噪音突然越变越大，他的眼睛亮了起来。幽幽的，闪烁着，就像一台生锈的机器恢复了生机，苗木有了反应。他用力地眨着眼，嘴开合着，大脑拼命地想要抓住屏幕上呈现给他的画面。

最后，他漏出了一个字。

“K、困？”


	30. 礼物

深棕色的头发，左侧有一根翘翘的呆毛。绿色的大眼睛闪烁着希望与疑虑。白色校服以红色系带和蓝领装饰。苗木困看起来没有一丝变化，非常的正常， _非常的_ _完整_ ，苗木几乎要确信自己是在看什么家庭录像。只是当那双绿色的眼睛里充满了泪水，当他的名字被轻声呼唤的时候，苗木的哥哥的本能才浮出水面，告诉他，是的，那就是困。他用力抓起笔记本电脑，惊讶地发现电脑居然没有坏。眼睛扫视着屏幕，想寻找着任何能告知妹妹的位置以及缘由的讯息。

“诚、诚，真的是你吗？”

他快窒息了。困就在他眼前。她哭了，和他一样，他把手放在屏幕上，好像能穿透过去安慰她似的。天啊，他应该高兴才对。也许他是很高兴。也许他只是太高兴了，所以反而感到了不适。

但是他不能表现出来。为了他的小妹妹，他必须坚强起来。他强挤出一个颤抖的微笑 _（_ _一个会崩溃_ _于_ _最_ _微弱的压迫_ _下_ _的_ _微笑_ _）_ ，以及他的妹妹期望的那份能深入内心的乐观和喜悦。

他的喉咙哽着，却并没有阻止他低声喃喃道：“是的，是我，困，你没事吧？他们......他们有对你做什么吗？”

一提到抓他的人，（他为什么说这些？他应该很清楚的，先问别的事情啊！）困回过了神。她的腿缩到了椅子上，下巴托在膝盖上。

“我......没事，”她说，苗木一点也不信。“他们没有对我做什么。你知道发生了什么，对吗？有一群人闯进了我们的房子......从那以后我就一直在这里。”

“你是说你现在被囚禁了。”他自觉脸上的血色逐渐消失。是了。这就是为何他看到她时会难过。如果她不是超高校级的绝望的囚徒，狛枝又怎能安排这一切？

苗木必须逼迫自己不要崩溃。他......他是史上最差劲的哥哥。什么样的人才会让他的妹妹被一群恐怖分子绑架，仅仅只是为了获得联系？他肯定不是好哥哥。他毫无用处。他不配得到这些头衔。

“是的，”她说。她环顾四周，好像紧张有人看她。“我不知道他们想要什么。他们什么都不说。他们只是每天送饭，然后就离开。”

苗木没有作声。他内心的一部分仍在挣扎着，这是他的妹妹。另一面，他还是觉得她没有受到伤害。至少，她是说的没受伤。

“诚，你在哪儿？你知道我们的父母在哪儿吗？”

他的思绪尖叫着想要停下来。脆弱的微笑冻结在他的嘴角。他不知道。直到现在他才了解到她在哪里。他应该和她怎么说？他现在也不知道！ _（_ _他_ _算什么哥哥_ _，_ _都_ _不知道如何安慰_ _自己的_ _妹妹_ _？）_

“......你不知道。”困的声音听起来是那么的害怕和受伤，那么的绝望，苗木的牙齿咬住了下唇，他发出一声呜咽。

“对不起！”他说，他还能说什么呢？

“你......你没事吧？”她的声音在希望的边缘徘徊。“你还在希望之峰，是吗？”

一时间，苗木波动的情绪让位于困惑。

“困，你不知道吗？”

“什么意思？”她问道。“他们什么也没告诉我。我不知道外面发生了什么事。你是不是离开学校来找我们的？”

她不知道，他确定了这一点，选择很容易做出。

“我已经不在希望之峰了，但这不重要，”他说，因为这是事实。他的妹妹已经有够操心的了，不用为他担忧了。他会照顾好自己。照顾他不是她的职责。

但是困了解他，他的面具远不够完美。她慢慢地念出他的名字，好像他是一只快要逃跑的兔子。“诚，发生什么事了吗？”

他犹豫了一下，“没、没有。”

“诚，发生了什么？”

他没有回答。

“她不是很善于察言观色，是吗？”狛枝的手突然搭在他的肩膀上。

屏幕的另一边，困从椅子上跳了起来。“啊？”

狛枝转过头，对着苗木微笑。“请记住，苗木君。这是一场充满希望的对话！如果你不想谈论这些事情，你可以拒绝。”

她问：“你是谁？”

一股深深的、不耐烦的怒意盖过了狛枝的面容。“像你这样平庸且无足轻重的人，不需要知道我的任何事。”

苗木目光从屏幕上移开，羞愧地脸颊发热。

“......诚？”他妹妹的声音里又出现了一种新的恐惧。苗木立即回头看着她，但他还是花了很久才弄明白那是什么。

狛枝刚羞辱了她。

苗木没有为之辩护。

这已经足够了。

“你是谁？”困最后一次问到，尽管她的声音颤抖得厉害，她还是坚持了下来。“你找我哥哥干什么？”

“我是他的监护人，”狛枝半耸肩地说。

“那是什么意思？诚，发生什么了？”

他知道自己的笑容已经破碎，但他不懂如何补救。“没关系，困。你不用担心我。”

在他说话的时候，狛枝的手臂略微一动。他的手指伸展开来，滑过苗木的锁骨和胸膛，俯视着苗木的小妹妹。苗木看不见狛枝的脸，但是如果他能看到，他会明白为什么困这么激动和气愤。

“诚！”困喊道。她已经离开座位一半了，似乎准备穿过屏幕，出现在他们身边。“诚，怎么了？他们想从你身上得到什么？”

“啊，进展不是很顺利，”狛枝说。“我觉得这就够了。”

“不，求你了！再给我们几分钟。”苗木的声音里充满哀求，像砂纸擦过一般沙哑，但似乎丝毫没有影响到狛枝。

“让我跟哥哥说话！”

“对不起，苗木君，这次不行。”

“诚——！”

狛枝关上笔记本电脑，他妹妹疯狂的叫喊被切断了。

没有困的声音，也没有笔记本的嗡嗡声，这里出奇的安静。狛枝的手指敲击笔记本电脑的外壳，似乎陷入了沉思。苗木盯着关着的电脑，想起困的脸，把她最后的影像印在了脑海里。他们的谈话是如此的短促和情绪化，但至少他知道了，她还活着，她没事。

就目前而言。

 _狛枝_ _很生气_ 。这几个字在他的脑海里闪过。胸膛像被一条巨蟒紧紧缠绕压迫着。为了不引起注意，他怯生生地缓慢移动，抬头凝视着狛枝。他的眉头出现了褶皱。嘴角向下撇去。他很生气，不是吗？所以他关掉了笔记本电脑。狛枝非常生气。他不应该逼困关注杀戮游戏的话题。他应该赞同她最初的想法。现在，狛枝生气了，都是他的错， _啊，_ _天_ _啊_ _，他_ _会_ _对她做什么？_

“对不起！”他脱口而出。幸运儿没有回应，他抓住了狛枝的胳膊。“我是认真的。我真的很抱歉！”

狛枝盯着他。

“哦，苗木君。”狛枝灿烂的笑容像是在安慰。“我很明白，但你不需要道歉。我犯了一个错误，以为你妹妹会本能地理解这些规则。我忘了她是一个只有一般智力的普通人。这些都不是你的错。它甚至不是你们两人中任何一个的错。”

“你......你确定吗？你生她的气了吗？”

狛枝没有直接回答他。“苗木君，你今天做得很好。无论是在这里还是在教堂里。我知道谈话失控了，但你尽力了。看着你这么努力的弥补，我又怎么会生气呢。”

“所以，你不生气了？”

“事实上，我很高兴。”

“好的。”苗木点点头，不自觉露出了解脱的笑。他现在感觉好多了。“好的。”

“我现在要让罪木桑进来。”

罪木在这里？什么时候？为什么？

当狛枝打开门时，最后一个问题很快得到了解答。罪木走了进来，手里拿着一盘食物。她在苗木面前小心翼翼地放下盘子，像怕他会不高兴，对她大吼似的。

“唔，我不是有意打断你们的，”罪木说，“但是考虑到你们的饮食习惯，我想我最好还是亲自给你们送午餐。”

“只是送午饭？”他怀疑地问。

“嗯，你平时是和其他人一起在餐厅吃早餐和晚餐......如果你想吃的时候......所以我认为我不需要......对不起。我不该擅自假定你的需求。”

“不，没关系，”他快速回应，“我只是好奇。”

“噢。”罪木看起来还是很紧张，直到第一勺肉汤顺着苗木的喉咙咽下去，她才放松下来。“狛枝君，你不去吃点东西吗？我可以看着他。”

“没事，”狛枝说，“我可以晚点吃。苗木君的健康远比饥饿这样的小事重要得多。”

苗木耸了耸肩。“你可以吃一些——”

“不！”罪木似乎也对自己的抗议感到惊讶，以一个小小的“呃噗！”堵住了嘴.“对不起，但这是花村君和我专门为你设计的饮食。它包含了你可能缺少的所有主要的维生素和矿物质，并且富含卡路里，可以填饱肚子而不使你的胃压力过大。它可能连一顿正常的饭都吃不了，因为你已经跳过了这么多次......”

苗木眨了眨眼。“哦，告诉他我很感谢。你们真好。”

罪木没有说话，但她的脸颊变成了淡淡的粉红色。“你们在做什么？这里什么都没有。”

苗木犹豫了一下，他瞥了一眼狛枝，不确定自己是否被允许如实回答。

“我是在奖励苗木君的良好表现，”狛枝说。

这似乎是一种许可。苗木再次盯着那台关着的笔记本电脑，咕哝着，“他让我和我妹妹说话。”

“你......”罪木慢慢地眨了眨眼，“你有个妹妹？”

“以前有个，”狛枝说，他有点不喜欢。

“她叫困，”苗木说。“我已经很久没有见到她和我的父母了。我真的很高兴能见到她。”

罪木皱了一下眉头。但是当她注意到苗木在看她时，她快速恢复了笑容。“没错。你没有任何玩伴。但是你很快就会有朋友了！狛枝君，他什么时候到？”

“听说他过几天就来。”

“朋友？”苗木皮肤刺痛着。这可能暗示了什么，而且大部分可能都很糟。如果超高校级的绝望组织抓到了他的一个同学怎么办？甚至是他的一个中学同学？他们会这么做吗？他们是否愿意再引进一个外来者，即使他们已经竭尽全力将他孤立在这里了？

这就是另一个问题了。如果超高校级的绝望对外部世界充满敌意，并且一心想将他圈在身边，那么他们会信任谁成为他的 _朋友_ 呢？

这两天太遥远了。

* * *

“他们抓了我妹妹。”

为什么苗木告诉岩田聪这些？他不确定。把自己的问题讲出来应该能缓解不好的情绪，对吗？好吧，那绝对不是真的。说出来后他绝没有感觉好些。岩田聪并不能在现实中帮助他，也没必要在肩上堆积更多的忧虑。

岩田聪的叹息声似乎也回荡着苗木的不满。

“我很抱歉，”岩田聪说。

苗木没有回应。此时此刻，他所能说的一切都是空话。他不知道如何帮助困。当然，他可以保证她的安全——如果他 _乖乖的_ 。至少他是这么认为的。但是真的把她弄出去呢？他不知道。 _（_ _他连自己都出不去，更不用说_ _别处_ _的人了_ _）_ 。但岩田聪是未来机关的一员，不是吗？也许他可以帮苗木想出想法。

岩田聪说：“她是人质。”

“狛枝君从未明确表示过，但我认为是这样的，”苗木说。“他们关押她肯定是有原因的。他......他们让我跟她谈话，以‘奖励’我。”

“为什么？”

岩田聪问的很尖锐，苗木紧张又困惑。他在黑暗中眯起眼睛，试图看清老人的表情。但几个星期的禁闭使岩田聪面容憔悴、肮脏多节，没能泄露更多情绪。被漫长的疲惫感所包围，背后却是永不腐朽凝滞的钢铁般的意志在支撑 _（_ _他想知道岩田聪是否为自己戴上_ _了_ _面具，就像他为_ _狛枝_ _和_ _困_ _那样_ _）_ 。

“我想，是因为我没有对江之岛君的尸体无礼，”他说。

岩田聪放松了，但他仍然不太清楚到底为什么。

然后，岩田聪问：“为什么他们给你看尸体的照片？”

苗木摇了摇头。“不是照片。他们有真正的尸体。看起来他们造了某种便携式制冷装置，然后把她一路拖了回来。”

他以为岩田会问为什么，但他似乎很好的接受了。

“她的身体状况比我想象的要好得多，”苗木说。“显然她并没有被压扁。她在最后一刻掉进了下面的活板门，然后被下面的矛刺穿了。”

“那是......为什么？”

苗木耸了耸肩。“超高校级的绝望组织认为这是为了给葬礼准备一具尸体。”

其他的一个囚犯听到这个消息时笑了 _（_ _粗_ _哑_ _而_ _恐怖_ _，像死_ _灵的复苏_ _）_ 。“那样的怪物不需要葬礼。她应该被烧死，扔到垃圾填埋场里。”

苗木没说什么，他觉得这话有点刺耳，但他理解他们的愤怒。

“你现在要做什么？”岩田聪问道。

“我不知道。如果我能找到他们把她关在哪里，也许......也许我可以给未来机关发个信息什么的。”

岩田聪深深呼气，“我想你可以试试。”

 _这不可能_ _成功_ _的，_ 岩田聪会这么说。但他没有。所以，苗木也不会承认。放弃自己的自由是一回事。放弃他妹妹的则完全不同。他......他做不到。他不会放弃妹妹的。他不会堕落至此。即使作为代价，他不得不抛弃一些东西。

“超高校级的绝望肯定知道，”苗木自言自语地想。“狛枝君可能命令过黑白熊士兵不要告诉我，但其他人一定可以。”

“你觉得你能让他们告诉你。”

苗木想了想，嘴角掠过一丝微笑。“我想是的。有几个我觉得能搞定。岩田君，如果你不想谈这件事，我能理解，但你有家人吗？”

岩田聪在牢房里换了个位置。他沉默了一会儿才回答。“我有一个侄女在第六师。我最后一次见到她时，她还活得好好的。可我不知道她是否参与了最近的袭击事件。不过，考虑到她的地位，可能她......”

“你的侄女工作做得很好，不是吗？”苗木打断了她。

“是的，没错。”

“那你大概就不用担心她了！”苗木积极地说。“我的意思是，她已经坐到这位置了，不是吗？你们俩分开时间不长，所以我猜自那以后她没遇过什么事。我的意思是，即使是超高校级的绝望和未来机关之间的最后一场打斗也不是真正的战斗。显然，他们只是想偷偷派人进来找我。”

 _（_ _或者杀了他，但他没这么说_ _）_ 。

岩田聪微微笑了一下，“谢谢你，苗木君。”

苗木也回以微笑，然后站了起来。“也许我该走了。我没有时间限制，但我不想被他们留意。”

“有人知道你在这里吗？”

“狛枝君在外面，”苗木看了一眼那个方向，说，“我不想让他等太久。”

“狛枝？狛枝凪斗？我第一次见到的那个白发少年？那个狛枝？”

苗木笨拙地摩挲着后颈。“是的。他说他现在赞同我来看你们了。我也不太明白。”

岩田聪看了他一眼，“你不会真的相信他吧？”

“这真的重要吗？”

 ~~（~~ ~~我想要什么从来都不重要~~ ）


	31. 引燃

“你的家庭是怎样的？”

神座斜视着他，“之前的谈话没能证实我和他们之间并无密切关系吗？”

“我知道，但是他们把你养大的，对吗？这总算有点意义吧。”

神座耸耸肩，继续望向窗外。“他们很疏远他。他们更关心儿子所彰显的身份，而不是他本身。他们很失望，因为他原来如此平凡。这就是为什么他们为他报名参加希望之峰预备科......以及为什么他会如此愚蠢。他们和多数人一样，犯了一个错误，相信预备科有机会成为超高校级。但他们低估了弥漫在那里的腐败。”

苗木坐在床沿，两腿晃荡着。神座听起来并不气愤，一如既往的冷漠。但苗木还是觉得在这个问题上应该小心点，注意措辞。

“神座君，如果你不想谈论这件事，我能理解，但你似乎真的很讨厌过去的自己。为什么？”

神座沉默了几秒钟。“仇恨是一个强烈的字眼。更确切地说法是失望。然而......”他的头微微侧向一边，继续说道。“责怪他并不公平。他没有我的才能。指望他能预测未来是不合理的。”

“......你说得像是你们不是同一个人。”

“苗木，你认为什么造就了一个人？”这次神座看着他的眼睛。“人际关系？记忆？梦想？既然日向创在成为神座出流后失去了这一切。为什么不能认为他是独立的？”

 _日向创。_ 苗木记下了这个名字以备将来需要。“但你也是这样看待自己的。有时候你谈论神座出流的样子就像对待一个外人。”

神座看了他一眼。又转回身望向窗外。

“神座君......你为什么决定改名？”

随之而来的是令人心悸的寂静。

“不是我，”神座最后说。“是他们。”

“我不明白，”苗木说。不太对劲。像神座这样强大的人竟然会允许别人改变他的姓名？这完全不像他的作风。

“你要注意。当他们把我变成希望的时候，他们带走了我的记忆。所以我不再拥有姓名，他们给了我一个他们自认为最适合我的称呼。”

“神座出流.”苗木慢吞吞地说出了他的名字，仿佛是第一次将它讲出来。

“这名字是——？”

“当然。难道你没推测出是希望之峰把我变成这样的？”

......没有，真的。苗木没考虑太多。虽然有过一次又一次的暗示，苗木才刚刚开始意识到，当神座说他们设计他成为现在这样，他实际上是指他们改造的他。苗木最多以为他们是在胚胎期就进行了手术。但事实并非如此。事实上，神座并不是生来如此，他们把一个普通的男孩，扭曲成了这样。

他的第一反应是同情，但苗木不确定这样好不好。为什么要告诉神座他们对他做的是多么可怕，既然他早已知晓？这样只是在伤口上撒盐。

相反，他鼓起勇气冒了个险：“神座君，你当时知道会发生什么吗？”

那只是一瞬间的停顿，但它似乎漫长的持续了下去。寂静回荡在空气中，越发膨胀，直到伸向他耳鼓内嗡嗡作响。神座回望，这一次......这一次苗木看到了，对方的眼睛深处，一束微弱的火焰在狂风中挣扎着......

“不，我不知道。”

......那是愤怒。

这本该让他恐惧。当这里的人生气的时候，不会有好事发生的。但苗木并不害怕。他的感觉正好相反，不知为何，他觉得自己充满了力量，他的骨架像是用最坚硬的金属雕刻而成。这份力量传递到了他的声音里，在他说话时，音调沉了下来。

“他们告诉了你什么？”

“他们会给我一个才能，”神座说。苗木从骨子里感受到了那股震颤。“他们没有提及其他计划要做的事情。也许如果我去查看的话，文件上应该有，但我为什么会怀疑到要去检查?””

苗木点点头，“那他们不是什么好人。”

“他们很傲慢，是由学院培养出来的精英主义者。一个平庸、没有天赋的学生的幸福与他们毫不相干。”

“神座君，有一件事我不明白，”苗木说。“如果他们带走了你的记忆，那么你是怎么知道这一切的？”

神座没有回答。

“神座君......？”

“苗木诚......”接着是一个意味深长的停顿。“......你的家庭是什么样的？”

“哈、哈？”苗木迅速眨了眨眼，对这个话题的转变毫无准备。“呃，我们是一个普通的家庭。我想。我有一个妹妹，我们以前有一条狗。困......我妹妹还活着。狛枝君昨天让我和她说话。我们不知道我们的父母发生了什么事。困被绑架后就没见过他们，我也没见过他们，自从......”

在与神座的谈话中获得的所有力量都中消失了。是从两年前开始，不管他想到这个有多痛苦，他的陈述都是合理的。虽然严格来说，两年没见过面并不正确，但就他的记忆而言，这是事实。

两年......这两年可能发生了很多事。困看起来没什么变化，但并不意味着他的父母也是这样。而且妹妹可能只是表面上没变化；如果她有个男朋友什么的，而他不记得了怎么办？那会很尴尬的。

“一个相当普通的家庭，”神座说。

苗木笑了，一点也不觉得受到侮辱。“事实上，没错。很多人都这么说我们。不过其实挺不错的。就像我们不是什么伟人，名人或者天才之类的，但这并不重要。我们彼此相爱，我不知道我们还需要什么。有时候，我会遇到像腐川桑这样的人，了解到他们的家庭是怎样的......说实话，我很高兴我们是如此普通。

“......我在中学的时候有一个很有钱的朋友，”他继续说道。“后来他搬走了，但在搬走前，他经常来我家。我总是好奇为什么，因为他的房子酷多了，还有很多好玩的。但有一天他向我解释了原因。是因为我的父母。他自己的父母总是忙于工作，这也是为什么他们很富有。但正因为如此，他觉得他们太忙碌了。这就是他喜欢过来的原因。我的父母总是在我身边，我猜他喜欢和熟悉的又关心他的成年人在一起。因为我父母就是这样。我们关心每一个到来的人，这是苗木家族的特点。”

苗木说着，声音逐渐变得柔和，他露出微笑。但突然之间，他从美好的幻境中清醒过来，想起了自己在哪里，和谁说话。

“啊，对不起！我——”

“我不会嫉妒，”神座说。“你的家庭纽带并没有困扰我。”

苗木的脸颊有点红。“哦，谢谢。”

”......警告你一句,苗木”神座的头发似乎在微风中飘动。“要小心和别人谈论你的家庭。”

“我知道。狛枝君可能不会喜欢......”

“你要担心的不仅仅是狛枝。”

苗木紧张地抬头看着他，不太清楚神座的话是什么意思。

“你真的相信罪木乐意她的地位被篡夺？或是九头龙会欣赏这样的宣言——苗木诚忠诚于外人？超高校级的绝望占有欲很强，极易被冒犯。他们不认识你的家人。除了江之岛盾子，他们不承认任何人是你的亲人。你最好考虑这一点。”

苗木沉默着接受了，他的存在似乎只会给别人带来不便。

“......未来机关会保护他们，”他说。“如果有机会，他们会救他们的。他们会的，对吧？即使只是因为他们是超高校级的希望的家人。”

“没错。”

“那我只需要想办法给他们传简讯！”他兴奋地跳起来说。“如果我告诉未来机关他们在哪里，我打赌他们会派人去找他们！关于这个，神座君，狛枝君是在哪把——”

“苗木。”神座出声打断了他。他停顿了片刻，说：“那是作弊。”

“你......我们还在继续那个游戏？”

神座低下头，“是的。”

苗木......他很失望。不，不是失望，但没有一个词能更好地描述这种难以名状的心情。神座最近表现得非常友好（或者至少是神座风格的那类友好），以至于他忘记了这个少年并不站在他这边。现在听到这个回答，简直是当头一棒。他觉得被背叛了，尽管神座从未假装自己不是中立派。

“我想我要走了，”他说。当他走向门口的时候，余光一直瞥向没有动静的神座。

（他不知道自己在期待什么。道歉？不，那太荒谬了。）

（但他仍然很受伤。）

* * *

“话说回来，你到底去哪儿了？自从未来机关那件事之后，除了在教堂，没人见过你。”

“就附近吧，”苗木对左右田说。“蜜柑担心我的健康，所以我在医务室呆了会儿。”

“医务室......嘿，你不会得了什么传染病吧？”就在提出疑问的时候，机械师后退了一大步。“我有很多工作要做，我不想......你看，罢工！”

苗木扫了一眼保龄球道。是的，罢工。

“今天是第一天！”左右田叫道。“哈！告诉过你我很清楚自己在做什么。”

“你很擅长这个，”苗木说。

左右田耸耸肩说：“呃，我练过好多次了，下面轮到你了。”

左右田挽着苗木的胳膊催促他往前走，苗木顺从了。他从下面抓住球，一边说，一边把它举到齐胸的高度。“顺便说一句，没有什么传染病。我只是吃得不够。你经常和其他人一起打保龄球吗？”

左右田靠在附近的栏杆上。“有时候会。终里桑和弐大君喜欢玩。如果不忙的话，花村君也会加入的。”

“没有九头龙君？这看起来像是他喜欢的。”

“不。”左右田听起来想翻个白眼。“他总是说他太忙，没空干些正常的事儿，比如找乐子。真扫兴。”

苗木不置可否。他把球装进大炮里，打趣道：“别让边古山君听到你这么说。”

“你知道，他确实提过有一种情况下可以参与。”左右田摩挲着下巴回忆。“他说，如果用真人替换球瓶，他会很感兴趣。但那太蠢了。到处都会是血迹和碎肉，我们永远清不完的，而且腐烂时还有味儿。”

他尽量不去想象 _（_ _无视_ _了覆在嘴_ _里_ _的铜_ _腥_ _味_ _）_ 。他让大炮控制器占据了他的思想，调整着炮管的角度，直到自认为完美。

“好了，我准备好了，”他说。

左右田看了看路线。“嗯。看起来它们已经设好了。来吧。”

苗木像左右田一样把厚厚的耳罩戴在头上。他拍了一下耳罩，又一下，确保它们戴对了（他戴错过一次，之后耳朵一直嗡嗡作响）。然后，他按下了那个不祥的红色大按钮。

一阵轰鸣响彻整个房间。

伴随着尖叫和发动机声，一声撞击，黑白熊的一些零件飞到了空中。

“不错，”左右田说。

“我打中了 _一_ _只_ ，”苗木面无表情地说，“一只 _胳膊_ 。”

“总比啥都没有强。你只需要更多的练习，就这样。”

苗木笑了。他甚至不需要强迫自己假笑，因为他已经习惯了自嘲，而左右田也不难相处。“你说得对。总比什么都没有强。我敢打赌，这肯定比她做的要好。”

“谁？”

就是这样，机不可失，时不再来。

_（_ _也许_ _也_ _是他犯过的最大的错误_ _）_ _。_

苗木笑得很开心，尽管笑意丝毫没有传达到眼底。“我的妹妹。”

左右田正好在拿下一个球，他僵住了，“你有一个妹妹。”

“她真的很无聊，”苗木尽可能说的无精打采。他被这些异端的话弄的心都乱了，但他还是逼迫自己继续。“从我记事起，她就特别无聊，无聊至极。说实话，现在她不在也没什么不同。”

“我知道了......那个，你经常想起她？”

就是这样：搜集信息。这也是苗木选择左右田的部分原因；机械师不太管得住自己的嘴。苗木发出一声短促的、近乎轻蔑的笑，说：“几乎没有。我还记得她的唯一原因是因为今天早上，狛枝君说起她是怎么呆在......那地方叫么来着？”

“塔和市？”

“......是的。就是那儿。”苗木低下头，确保左右田看不见他胜利的喜悦。

“如果你愿意，我们可以摆脱她。”

“不！”他否定得太快了，于是急忙掩饰自己的错误。“这可不好。我的意思是，如果......如果有一天我需要器官移植呢？”

“哈。说得好。也许我们应该让她呆近一点。”

“我觉得这纯粹是浪费时间。”

“很好。嘿，即使你真的需要一个肾什么的，罪木小姐也有很多捐赠者可以试试！”左右田大笑不止，在苗木的背上拍了一下。“不管怎样，轮到我了。嘿，黑白熊！我可不觉得这是个三角型。”

当左右田调整大炮的位置时，苗木坐在一张长椅上问道：“这有什么目的吗？”

左右田眼睛盯着他，眨了眨眼睛。“把它们都打倒？”

“不，比如......为什么是黑白熊？这不会造成混乱吗？”

“这就是重点！”左右田喊道，眼里闪着亮光。“这纯粹就是浪费时间和材料。太糟了！超高校级的机械师可不该浪费这些，而且它们做起来很耗功夫。此外，我还得花好几个小时做特无聊的清理。”

左右田突然跳了过来，一只胳膊搭在苗木的肩膀上。他用另一只手指了指远处。“看见那个了吗？还记得它吗？”

苗木看了看左右田指的方向，他发现了被他们摧毁的一个黑白熊的碎块。事实上，这是他们第一个摧毁的。他怎么记得的？因为最早的那个黑白熊戴着一顶海盗帽。

“是鲍比，”左右田说。“每个星期，我都会挑选一些黑白熊，给它们起名字，让它们成为我的最爱。我是说，虽然他们只是机器人，但他们有自己的个性。如果你对他们了如指掌就很容易产生感情的。”

他的眼睛突然亮了起来。“这也是为什么我每周都用大炮把它们炸飞。我得用绝望来回报我的辛勤工作，明白吗？”

“是的。当然。”苗木在左右田的胳膊下转过身。“如果你要这么做，为什么不干脆把所有的黑白熊都炸了？”

“不行啊，我们需要他们散播绝望。”

“好吧......但你不需要全部的。你就不能做点什么，比如，呃，每周五都毁掉那天制造的所有机器人？”

左右田眨了眨眼，“但是我所有的成果都被毁了......”

苗木咧嘴一笑。“没错！那不是超级绝望吗？而且你还有前几天做的所有黑白熊，所以这没什么大不了的。”

左右田犹豫了，他的表情像是故障录像一样卡顿。

然后他咧嘴大笑。

“伙计，我怎么没早点想到呢？”他叫道。“我一直想造一个巨大的搅拌机，看看里面能装多少......光是想到大规模机器人屠杀的可能性就让我口水直流欸。你这孩子可真酷啊，知道不。”

苗木耸了耸肩。“谢谢。”

_也许你只_ _是_ _失去了一天_ _量_ _的_ _黑白熊_ _，但那仍然是数百_ _只_ _。从长远来看，这对世界一定有_ _好处_ _，对吗？_

“到时候你会来的，对不对？我想我得先跟他们来场激烈的角斗。”苗木笑了，笑得很真诚。“听起来真的很棒。”

“什么很棒？”

他不知道左右田是否感觉到了他的僵硬。机械师越过他的肩看着狛枝，微微皱着眉头。狛枝稳稳地迎着他的目光，双手插在口袋里。

“你们两个看起来玩得很开心。在聊什么？”狛枝问道。

左右田的胳膊从苗木的肩膀上滑了下来。机械师盯着他回答。“他和我说如何——”

“我们正在讨论如何同时杀死一群黑白熊！”苗木打断了他。他必须这么做。如果左右田告诉狛枝他们真正在谈论的是——

“为什么你要这么做？”狛枝问道。

左右田嘴大张。

“你从来没有好奇过吗？”苗木很快地说。“你就没想过把它们塞进搅拌机什么的？”

“噢，是欸！我们绝对会这么做的，”左右田说。

沉默了很久，狛枝没再说什么。“苗木君，我一直在找你。我去了你的房间，你不在。”

“哦......对不起。”

“好了，现在我找到你了，我们走吧！”

“嘿，我们不打完这场比赛了吗？”当苗木走开时，左右田问道。

苗木犹豫了一下，“呃......”

“你可以以后再和左右田君玩。”

苗木低下了头，“......好吧。”

“嘿，让我们玩完我们的游戏啊！”左右田抗议道。“你要做的事的也不可能那么重要。”

狛枝无视了他。“告诉他，苗木君。”

“我可以改天吗？”他问左右田。

“我想可以？”机械师摩挲着脖颈，“我真不明白你为什么现在要走。”

“没关系，左右田君！”狛枝带着愉悦说。“我只是需要和他谈谈几件事。”

说完，狛枝悠闲的大步走出房间，苗木慢吞吞地跟在他后面。幸运儿耐心地等着他进入大厅，然后关上门。

“那么，”狛枝问道，“你为什么在里面对我撒谎？”


	32. 谴责

“我......我......”

甚至还没开口，他就知道编造任何谎言都无法挽救局面。狛枝很清楚，狛枝不会上当。这只会让事态愈发严峻。

苗木颤栗着低下头盯着地面，双手环住自己。“我觉得如果说了真话，你会生气，尤其是如果由左右田来讲。”

“左右田君不太会说话，是吗？”狛枝谅解地说。“好吧，你来解释一下。”

“我......”吸入的气体凝固冰冻。“我骗了他。我告诉他摧毁他的机器人是出于绝望，但不是的。也许他会从中感受到绝望，但在外面的世界，我觉得会散播希望。”

狛枝歪着头问：“就这样吗？”

“是的，”苗木动作极其轻微地点头确认。“人们会注意到黑白熊变少了。他们会猜测最坏的时期是否已经结束。他们会认为一切有所好转。最后，他们会产生 _希望_ _。_ ”

狛枝轻声笑了起来。这是愉快而发自内心的笑。苗木在听到后肩膀放松了下来。

“我不能说我对你操纵他感到高兴，但还是循序渐进吧。”狛枝伸手抚弄他的头发。“这是一个好的开始。”

“你不生气吗？”

时间一分一秒的过去了，狛枝没有回应，苗木开始恐惧自己刚刚提醒了狛枝，是的，他生气了。但随之狛枝叹了口气，带着烦恼而非怒意。他们已经靠得很近了，但狛枝又向前迈进了一步。距离刚好让苗木不得不把头缩回去看向幸运儿。

“不，我没有生气，”狛枝轻声说。他托住苗木的头，几乎搂在怀里。“这就是你担心的吗？”

苗木咬着下唇，一言不发。

“我要问你一个问题，希望你能诚实地回答。我保证不会生气的。”

......诚实？那是将矛刺进蜂巢。他不可能对狛枝真诚以待——如果可以的话，苗木不会还在这里。恐惧的目光落向狛枝。狛枝有这么多的方向可以选，有无数陷阱可以设置。狛枝的声音还在他的脑海里数次浮现 _（_ _甜_ _腻的_ _，但刺耳的像死亡的_ _抽吸声_ _）_ ，每次都在问自己同样令人痛苦的问题......

“你对我来说是什么？”狛枝问道。

“啊？”

“你对我来说意味着什么？我对你的看法是什么？”狛枝重复道，“我想听你亲口说出来。”

毫无疑问，这是一个有深意的提问。苗木自知无法复原脸上消逝的血色，但他试着保持着模棱两可的姿态打量了狛枝。他不知道对方究竟在寻找什么，但他知道自己在寻找线索。有很多答案可以解释和回答。狛枝想要哪一个？

......好吧，这很明显不是吗？

“希望......我是你的希望，”苗木回答。“我是你一生都在寻找的。我是你对未来的远见，对吗？所以你把我留在这里......照、照顾我。所以你才需要我。你需要我帮助世界摆脱绝望。”

在他说话的时候，他一直在观察狛枝，寻找着每一丝线索证明谈话还在正轨，随着越来越久没有出现暗示，他愈发的紧张。最后，手心湿哒哒的全是汗水，他伸手在裤子上擦了擦。

“所以，这就是你的想法，”狛枝说，声线没有起伏。

......他本能地意识到他的回答错了。就像猎物本能的感知到近处有捕食者潜伏着。瞬间，他的内心爆发出恐惧，他跌跌撞撞地后退，远离狛枝的所及之处。

“这不是我期待的答案，”狛枝平静地说。他迈着有力的步伐沿着苗木笨拙的后退路线前进，直到苗木发现自己的背靠着墙。狛枝的手掌重重地撞在他头部两侧的墙上，手臂像钢筋一样锁着他，即使他们之间有整个手臂的距离，即使狛枝的手臂与他的眼睛齐平，即使很容易蹲下躲开，苗木无法动弹。

“苗木君。”

他的名字像一把刀子抵在了耳畔，他局促着，焦躁不安，想逃却身不由己。

“苗木君，看着我。”

苗木僵住，慢慢地，他转过头。

“你对我来说很简单。”说着，狛枝托起他的下巴，一根细长的手指沿着敏感的肌肤的曲线滑动。“你是这世界上最重要的人。”

“......就这样？”没有一个字是关于希望？

“就是这样，”狛枝同意。“听到你相信我只把你当作是工具......这感觉很痛苦。是我的错。一定是这样。我表达的还不够清楚......好吧，从现在开始，我每天都要说给你听！”

“说什么？”

托着下巴的手向上滑去，划过颧骨，然后又落下，狛枝俯下身来，他们的额头贴在了一起。

“我爱你，”狛枝说。

不安的情绪填满了他的喉咙，苗木小心翼翼地说：“我知道，我是你的希望。”

狛枝轻笑。“不仅如此。我爱你的乐观，我爱你的友善，我爱你的爱的能力。我爱所有使你成为你的部分。”

人们会对此作何反应？回一句谢谢？还是满怀恐惧？苗木不知道。狛枝的“爱”是把双刃剑。他想要它吗？他应该想要吗？

......狛枝是哭了吗？

是的。这不是他看过的罪木的那种狼狈或激烈的痛哭流涕。他只是安静的哭泣，除非光线恰到好处，否则很容易被忽略。幸运儿仍然保持着颤抖的微笑，但是眼泪顺着他的嘴角流了下来。他迅速眨了几下眼睛，也许是想将泪水赶走。

一股酸涩盘绕在苗木的胃底。这感觉极端危险，像一条伺机伏击的蛇。但同时，苗木的视线因同情而迷惘。他能感到那股牵引力。他从不喜欢看到别人哭泣，当他看到眼泪掉落在地板时，他的心脏跳动着，以本不该有的方式被攥紧了。

“这真的很痛苦，”狛枝退后一步，说。“如果问的是你对我的看法，我不知道你会说什么......但我能打赌，不会有好的结果。你怎么会对我有好感？我毫无价值。不配得到爱。我......我知道你恨我，苗木君。”

“我不恨你，”苗木立刻说。又一滴眼泪从狛枝的脸上滑落，苗木有一种冲动，想伸手拭去对方遗留的泪水。

“我看到了你看我的眼神，”狛枝说。他似乎真的是在自言自语。“你一直很坦诚。任何人都能看清的。啊......啊哈哈，也许是我的运气环出问题了。但我愿意为你做任何事。我愿意为你剥光衣服，砍掉我的胳膊，自杀。任何事，任何一切，而你仍然认为我......”

狛枝的声音摇摆不定。他的呼吸急促却微弱。苗木站在那里，不知如何是好，也不懂该怎么帮忙。

“我不恨你，”他又说了一遍。“我以前说过的，不是吗？我那时没有撒谎。”

狛枝哽咽着。“你太善良了。你一直对我太好了。我不配。我不配得到善待。”

“不是这样的！”苗木说，几乎感觉他又在和罪木交流。他 _讨厌_ 他们这样说自己。“你不应该这么说。”

狛枝久久地注视着他。“你太过宽容了。我真希望知道怎样才能获得你的原谅。”

“你、你到底在说什么？”苗木静静地问道。他不能再大声说话了，否则他的声音会颤抖。

狛枝踌躇不定。牙齿紧咬住了唇，好像他要说的内容对他造成伤痛。

“那个 _处刑_ _。_ ”

这阻止了苗木的任何反驳。

狛枝的耳语很刺耳，像是告诉苗木拆除炸弹的密码。“我不......我不想这样。我不得不这么做，但我讨厌这样。我恨我自己。之后我彻夜难眠。毕竟，我对你做了这么可怕的事。”

“狛枝君......”

“我不能......”狛枝转身背对着他，抬起头，双手笼在脸上，似乎不敢相信自己还活着。“我怎么能祈求您的原谅？我不配。我只是个垃圾。我真是太烂——”

“狛枝君——”

“我惩罚了自己！”狛枝转身如此之快，以至于苗木上一瞬间还看着他的背影，下一秒儿就对着那张侧目望着他的脸。”

“看见了吗？这是我为你做的？”

狛枝几乎是撕扯着把袖子拉起。苗木只能喘气着，情绪瞬间爆发，他惊住了。狛枝的手臂上遍布伤痕，疤痕未消，看起来很疼，无数像是被刀划过的伤口呈现在眼前。

“我必须这样，”狛枝深深的喘息。“我必须为我对你做的事惩罚自己。”

“不、不，你不需要这样！”在苗木的脑中，这些伤口正渗出新鲜的血液。

“不，我需要这样。我必须为我的所作所为赎罪。我要赎罪......”

狛枝未受伤的胳膊扭动。忽然，他手里出现了一把刀。他把刀片翻转过来，靠近已受伤的手臂，刀锋贴着皮肤。

“我要赎罪......”

刀子刺进他的皮肉，就像......就像......

_（“_ _剥_ _了_ _自己的皮，_ _”_ _日本黑帮命令道，刀子滑过_ _肌肤_ _，_ _伴随着外皮的_ _剥落_ _，_ _露出_ _了_ _红色的_ _肌理——_ _）_

“住手！”

谁也没动弹。苗木抓住了狛枝的手腕，阻止了冰冷的刀子。他的手在颤抖，但是狛枝与之对比的平稳似乎起了平衡，使得苗木集中了注意力并开口劝阻。

“狛枝君，你没必要惩罚自己。”

“我需要。不然我怎样才能得到你的原谅呢？”狛枝轻轻地把自己从苗木的手中挣脱出来，双臂环住自己。“我需要得到你的原谅。我不能——”

“好。”

狛枝眨了眨眼，“嗯？”

“我......我、我原谅你，”苗木颤抖着说。是这样吗？最后，他能帮上忙吗？ ~~（只要能让它停下来）~~ 。“你不需要惩罚自己，所以求你，把刀子收起来。”

~~请不要让我再看一遍~~ ~~了~~ ~~，~~ ~~我求你了——~~ ~~~~

“苗、苗木君......”

“没关系。”苗木走上前来。“你不用哭了。”

限制被打开了。在他反应过来前，刀子应声掉落，狛枝的双臂紧紧地拥住了他。苗木笨拙地动了动胳膊，想摆脱突如其来的压力。

“苗木君......”狛枝近乎带着哭腔。“谢谢，谢谢！”

“没关系，”苗木重复道。

狛枝哽咽着说，“请不要再让我伤害自己了。”

”好、好的......我也不想发生这种事。我不知道......很抱歉让你这样。

“别逼我......别逼我再对你做那样的事。”

“我......我会努力，好吗？”

“......谢谢你，”狛枝在上方对他低声说。苗木站在那里，感受狛枝胸腔的起浮，感受他的呼吸。

（完全错过了狛枝微笑中的细微扭曲）。

* * *

“你真就整天无所事事的坐这儿吗？不会无聊吗？”

“一切都无聊至极，”神座说。

“但这不是会......更无聊吗？”

“狛枝的离开并不意味着你必须留在这里，”神座直截了当地说。“如果你想找点事做，那就离开。”

苗木紧张地双手紧握。“但如果狛枝君来了......”

“告诉他我把你赶了出来，”神座说。“他不会质疑。”

“这主意不错。谢谢！”

现在，他已经决定要离开，但却不知道下一步该做什么，理论上就是这样。他知道他妹妹被关在哪里，他也知道要把这个消息告诉谁。但问题就在这里。未来机关的成员并不会四处闲晃。

他也不被允许离开，他怀疑他是否会被允许寄一封信——至少在“超高校级的绝望”首先会看到信之前不会。

他离帮助他妹妹只有一步之遥，但他却什么也做不了。

他踢了一脚墙，事实证明确实如此。他并没有感到无助，只是有些不安。他想狂奔几圈，或者摧毁一些黑白熊直到精疲力竭。但也不是真要这样，他想做一些有用的事；他想帮忙。他希望能够做些对世界更有益的事，而不是说服左右田在这里那里破坏些机器人。但他做不到。他被关在这里的时候，世界没有他照样运转。

他最后在体育馆打起了沙袋。拳击对他的指关节来说并不轻松，结束的时候他有了几处擦伤，但还是不够。他喘着粗气，盯着摇摆着的袋子上自己的影子。

“不错。我喜欢看到我的运动员有那种激情！”

苗木转过身来，有点期待看到终里和他在一起。但今天只有弐大一个人，他穿着泳衣，肩上搭着毛巾。

“我们有游泳池？”苗木问。

“当然！”弐大说。“什么世界级运动设施没有？你想和我一起游吗？”

“我......”苗木难以忽略脑中奇怪的感觉。弐大问他想不想？他真的在等待答复吗？这......不会这样的。通常，他们只是出于礼貌（如果有的话）才会问的，并且假定他已经同意了。他很少有机会做出真正的选择。

所以很自然地，他想说，是的。

“我没有泳衣，”苗木说。

“要么穿着短裤游，要么把衣服都扔一边。我什么都见过的，你没必要尴尬。”

“好吧，我要穿着我的短裤。”

尽管弐大保证他不需要感到尴尬，但是当他光着身子站在泳池边的时候，他还是觉得有点燥热。弐大面无表情地看了他一眼，目光慢慢扫过他的躯干和手臂。

“该死，你真是皮包骨头。”

苗木半耸着肩：“我不是很喜欢运动，也不擅长运动。”

“我还以为你的身材很适合花样滑冰呢，没想到你病了。”

“我没病——”

“不错的尝试！”弐大用手指戳了戳他的胸口，差点把他碰倒。“大家都知道你在医务室过了一夜，花村君给你做了一些特别的料理。”

“我没病！”苗木半转身，为自己接下来的话感到异常的尴尬。“我只是因为吃得不够而减了很多体重。”

弐大古怪地沉默了，他紧地盯着苗木，让那个小个子的孩子整个人变成了浅红色。

“你知道这不健康，对吧？”弐大用一种不符合他外表的温和嗓音问道。

“我知道，”苗木说。“我不是故意的。自然而然就这样了。我一点也不饿，结果我错过了一顿饭，然后......”

“嘿。”弐大的大手搭在苗木的肩膀上。不知何故，它的重量并不比一只蝴蝶的多一分。“你不必感到羞耻。我们都会有心事。但是你不能总是被它打垮。你得照顾好自己。”

苗木没有回答。他怎么能向一个罪魁祸首解释他的问题？

“我本来想说我们应该游几圈，但我认为现在没必要。你去试试水。我马上回来。”

尽管苗木感觉有些呆滞，但他还是走下台阶，走到了浅水区。它被完美地加热了——这是理所当然的。他任由自己的手臂漂浮在水面上，温水舔舐着他的脖颈。

“ ** **嘿**** ，苗木！ ** **接住**** ！”

一个又大又轻的东西击中了他的头部。

“内胎？”他惊讶地说。他知道这是用来干什么的，但他在这东西和热血教练身上找不到任何联系。

“听着，孩子。”弐大蹲在池边，像是教堂里怪异的石像鬼。“任何一个教练都能告诉你要多练习，多锻炼。但是区分厉害的教练和好教练的是知道什么时候休息。作为超高校级的教练，我告诉你：你需要静下来放松。不用跟着我，只要浮在水面上就行，我会自己游几圈。

“我没别的选择，是吗？”然而，尽管这些话常伴着坏事出现，苗木仍然发现自己脸上带着小小的微笑。

“哈哈，是的，你没有！抓住那个救生圈，因为现在要来个 ** **加农炮**** 啦！”

那不是浪潮，是海啸。

幸亏水加热了，不然他就要浑身哆嗦了。

就像弐大建议的那样，苗木划到了泳池边上的一个角落，然后在弐大完成激烈的圈速时漂浮着。这不像在看朝日奈游泳。她动作柔韧速度极快，像滑冰一样在水面滑过。弐大的精力要充沛得多，身后溅起了大片的水波。这个男人并不是为了比赛或健身而游泳；弐大显然只是享受锻炼。

随着时间的推移，溅起的水声逐渐消失在背景中。苗木在他的内胎里漂浮着。手指在水中荡来荡去。池水舔舐着他的腹部，但除此之外，相当宁静。温度适宜的液体触摸他酸痛的肌肉的感觉很惬意（他以前没有注意到它的酸痛）。他任由身体慢慢舒展开，让自己越来越放松。感觉很舒服。他不得不承认弐大是正确的。

他合上了双眼，潮起潮落使他昏昏欲睡——

当他再次醒来时，他的头发又湿又冷，但他似乎不再在水中。这里太热了。他无意识地动起来，等他反应过来自己的脚不在地面，他就要掉下——

“嘿，小心点！”弐大说，“让我先把你放下来，好吗？”

弐大小心翼翼地把苗木放下地面，苗木跌跌撞撞地走了几步，仍然很迷惑。

“怎么了？”他问。

“没什么，只是送你回房间，”弐大说，“你在游泳池里打了个盹。这没问题，但我不能让你在里面呆太久，不然会得低温症的。”

“哦，谢谢。你是对的。我确实感觉好多了。”

“很好。”弐大对他微笑，但不久，他的表情变得更严肃了。“你得照顾好自己，孩子。没有运动员的配合，教练能做的也就这些了。”

“我知道。我会努力的，”他说。“但说真的，谢谢你。我需要这些。”

“哈哈，没问题！只是记住：我们是站在你这边的。”

苗木小心翼翼的看着他，想弄明白这究竟是什么意思。

“......当然。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 你们所有人都期待着狛枝干出一些特别可怕的事......看，你们的担忧都没发生。他所做的只是......话说这会被当成某种诡异的谴责受害者的手法吗？


	33. 音乐家

“......你是希望的垫脚石，无需羞愧。”

苗木睁开了眼睛。手里拿着的那张皱巴巴的纸随着双臂的下墜而沙沙作响。狛枝坐在他身后的床上，皱着眉，陷入沉思，苗木把悼词还回去，他看起来并没有被打动。

“希望还不够，”狛枝自言自语。苗木尽量不去理会，即使他的内心充满了焦虑。

现在已经是深夜。狛枝貌似想让他养成朗诵悼词的新习惯，就像主的祷文的替代品。他猜，这很合适。这种事情肯定会引起狛枝的共鸣。

“你要睡了吗？”狛枝突然问道，好奇地歪着头。

苗木说：“我想......狛枝君，能问你一件事吗？”

“当然可以。你想要什么？”

“我能......？”他不得不花些功夫冷静一下。上一次他这么激动......是很久以前的事了。“我能和我妹妹说话吗？”

......狛枝不该沉默那么久。“你知道，苗木君。我一直在考虑这件事。”

“是吗？”他兴奋地踮起脚尖，急切地问。

“......我开始怀疑这是不是个错误。”

苗木的脚后跟砰地一声撞在地毯上。

“这不是错误！”他反驳，踉跄地向前走了几步，对上了狛枝的视线。他怎么能让狛枝这么想？“你是对的。见到她让我充满希望。我真的很想再次感受到那种希望！”

“苗木君，那只是暂时的解决办法，我不确定这有益于长远发展。自从见到她以后，你就心不在焉了。”

“......像是被希望分散了注意力？”他绝望地，尝试弥补。

“不。”狛枝站在那儿，高大的身影将他压下。“你的意识飘得太远了。根本没有集中精力。就像你刚读的悼词。我感受不到你的心。”

当然，这是事实。但与困无关，而且苗木怀疑狛枝也很清楚。对他来说这绝对只是一个方便的借口。

啊，所以这是个陷阱。他一直暗自怀疑狛枝让他见他妹妹是不是别有用心。毫无疑问，答案是一定的。困是用来阻碍他反抗的胡萝卜。

最糟的是，苗木知道，它有用。

“所以，我错了吗？”狛枝问道。

说谎是没用的。

“你没错，”苗木静静地说。

狛枝算计的锐利目光投向他，嘴角挂着一丝假笑。“那么，你认为你有资格和她说话？”

为什么？他 _为什么要_ 问这种问题？这根本不是个疑问。狛枝已经指示了苗木该如何回答。他们一遍又一遍地重复着相同的观点。狛枝已经预见了结果。苗木也清楚自己应该说什么。一切都只是累赘。

（但仍然很痛苦）。

“不，”他声音沙哑，“我不配和她说话。”

狛枝把悼词塞回他的胸口。

“想再试一次吗？”狛枝问道。

他别无选择，除了想方设法帮助妹妹，他还能怎么办？

让声音注入热情是绝无可能的，但不意味着他不能做得更好。这次他说的很慎重，声音愈发慢愈发高，他留心不让自己思考说的内容。取而代之的，他脑海中开始浮现出困的模样，不断提醒着自己为什么需要做这些。只是说说而已，对吗？只有狛枝在这里听。不会有任何影响。

他完成了第二次尝试，随机意识到狛枝戳在背后的尖锐目光。寂静似乎无穷无尽地蔓延，苗木必须抑制自己去请求狛枝，要求对方回应的冲动。

“苗木君，过来。”

狛枝走开，苗木跟在了他后面。幸运儿带着他......进了洗手间？苗木站在门口，不知所措，直到狛枝伸手把他拉到镜子前。

“我希望你读的时候看着你自己，可以吗？”狛枝命令，“再来一次。”

苗木瞥了一眼狛枝，然后看了看自己的反射面 _（_ _眼部暗沉_ _，嘴唇干裂，被扳手击中的地方仍然隆起，_ _皮肤粗粝_ _）_ _。_ 好吧。不会有什么不同，对吗？

他错了。他站在那里，凝视着自己的双眼，话从他的嘴角滚落出来，带来了质变。现在，他发现自己不可能再忽视所说的。字字句句像涌动的蜂群，刺痛了他，他被它们攻击，被绊住，跌落。有两次，他不得不重新开始，因为太过哽咽而无法继续发声，这时，狛枝慷慨地递给了他一杯水。到第三遍，他尽力读完了，感觉就像刚跑完一场马拉松。

“这样可以吗？”他低声说。

“好了点，”狛枝说。“但还是不够。我们明天再试试。”像是被扇了一巴掌。苗木闭上了眼睛。 _困_ _，_ _抱歉_ _......_

狛枝弄乱了他的头发。“没必要气恼。我对你有信心。我明白，总有一天，你会给我想要的。”

* * *

独自一人穿过大厅的感觉很奇怪（尽管他并不是真的独自一人。机器人或士兵中的一个看到他在附近徘徊时，总会跟随他。）他不停地回头看，十分确信每一阵风都是狛枝扫在脖颈处的呼吸。心比平时更静了，似乎是帮助自己倾听另一个人即将到来的脚步声。每一个高于腰部的影子都需要再三确认，以防狛枝躲在里面。他告诉自己这些都是合理的预防措施。狛枝已经大面积渗透了他生活。为什么他不能留意一下？

所幸，一旦到达目的地，他可以放松警惕。毕竟，那里还会有其他人。如果这个士兵领着他走对了路，他就能确认会遇到谁。在江之岛的尸体到的那天，他遇到了两个“超高校级的绝望”的新成员，他不得不说，至少有一个引起了他的兴趣。澪田唯吹的态度与他所见过的绝望组织的其他成员不同。她看起来很快乐。没有什么比绝望更能说明它的问题了。

他必须进一步调查。

士兵在礼堂厚厚的木门前停了下来。苗木仔细听着，觉得能听到从里面传来的吉他声。他自顾自微笑，看起来他要走进超高校级的轻音部的练习室了。一定会很棒的！

他打开了门——

......搞什么鬼？

所有的灯都关了。取而代之的一排排的蜡烛标出了舞台的边缘，照亮了舞台下方的澪田唯吹。她一双红眼闪耀着，绽放出夺目的光，她的手指猛烈地敲击着吉他弦，火焰从吉他的头部迸发出来。在空中盘旋，又在一阵火星和余烬中消散，围绕着它们的制造者落成一个环形，她向前伸出手抓住了麦克风——

 _天，什么_ _情况_ _？_

绝望的语言听起来一定是这个样子。要不就是澪田发现了古代恶魔的语言。一连串刺耳的鸣叫从她的唇边倾泻，在她的身边投下了一层黑色的阴影。苗木用手捂住耳朵。太夸张了。太吵了。太恐怖了！

“......嘿，诚！没人告诉伊吹你要来看她。”

他甚至没有听到澪田说话。他只是注意到声音停止了，然后慢慢地把手从耳朵上移开。

“呃，嗨。”他是真的在轻声说话，还是只是有点耳背？“我不知道你很忙。”

“不忙的，”澪田说，“我在练习！这就是音乐家要做的。练习，练习，再练习。你应该知道的，你不是沙耶香酱的好朋友吗？”

这话很伤人。但不完全是坏事——他只是没想到她会被提起。

“我希望我是，”他平静地说。他们在杀戮游戏中的故事结局确实不好，但他知道，在记忆被抹去之前，一切都是不一样的。

澪田在舞台上撅着嘴。“沙耶香酱从不想和我一起表演。她说我的音乐声太吵，她唱不动。你觉得她会改主意吗？因为现在伊吹的音乐才是所有粉丝想要的！”

像是为了强调她的观点，澪田拨弄着她的吉他，舞台上一打喷泉似的五彩纸屑在空中炸开。

“诚酱！”她大声喊道。“你怎么还在这儿？前排座在那儿。噢，想接受伊吹的邀请来打鼓？”

“说实话，我只是想更好地了解你，”苗木说。

澪田的眼神很奇怪，表情介于惊讶和困惑之间。

“嗯，蜜柑酱是对的，你很可爱。但是小狗狗的那种可爱......伊吹不喜欢你这类型。”

现在轮到苗木困惑地看着她。

等一下。

_哦。_

“我不是这个意思！”苗木满脸通红地喊道。“这完全是纯精神友谊的说法。”

澪田明显地叹了口气。“哦，太好了。伊吹还担心她又要伤另一个人的心了。”

“你有很多追求者吗？”苗木问道，走近舞台。

“啊、哈。每个人都想和乐队成员约会。”伊吹把头歪向一边，眯上眼，天真地微笑。“尽管伊吹不是很喜欢那些。”

苗木站在舞台中央，仰望着伊吹。从这里发出的光束十分怪诞；他只能看见对方一侧的脖颈和那双闪着光火的眼睛。

“澪田桑，你究竟为超高校级的绝望做了什么？”

那双眼睛更明亮了。澪田深深地吸了一口气，张开了嘴——

“表演！”

“......就这样？”

“没错！伊吹做的是伊吹最擅长的。”

他没有明白。这一点也不绝望。嗯，他认为她“音乐”的质量可以算作绝望，但仍然。这一点也不像九头龙，或罪木在她的节目里所做的。

“你说的表演到底是什么？”他追问道。

“我演奏音乐！”她又弹了一遍吉他，但这次没有五彩纸屑。“有时候，日寄子酱会加入我伴舞，这样观众就会为之疯狂！”

“这就是你散布绝望的方式？”

“呃？”澪田再一次显得很迷惑。“不，伊吹是在为她所有的粉丝演奏音乐！”

他感到了脱节。她是超高校级的绝望的一员。她总得有所贡献。然而，她似乎并不明白他在说什么。就好像这个概念从没有在她的脑中出现过。

“但是你唱了有关刺伤朋友的脸的音乐，你为什么会唱这种歌呢？”

澪田好像无法理解对话，但她仍然清楚地回答了。“因为这就是伊吹的粉丝喜欢的。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的！伊吹知道。看看这个。”澪田跑到后台去了。当她回来的时候，她拿着一本像是剪贴簿的东西。她咧嘴笑着跪在舞台边上，把簿子递了过来，然后翻开。两面都贴着一列照片，他猜这些照片是她演唱会的。她看起来气势汹汹；头发飞舞在身旁，像鲜活的生物。她穿着深色的服装，突显了身上穿孔反射的光芒，吉他黑红相间，边缘锋利。这张照片里没出现火焰，但是在另一张照片里，他可以看到火焰从地面冒出。西园寺也在其中，她总在阴影中跳舞。照片是静止不动的，但她的舞姿仍令人迷醉。

“看见没？看看这么多粉丝。”澪田用手指在人群上方划过，他注意到所有人都戴着黑白熊头盔。“伊吹从没见过来这么多人。他们......他们不喜欢我的歌。他们说太吵了，伊吹应该放‘正常’的音乐。但我做不到。我不想演奏那种音乐，伊吹的演奏都发自灵魂！”

她把簿子扔到了苗木的手里。手指滑过吉他的琴弦，弹出一声和礼堂产生共鸣的和弦。

“这就是为什么伊吹会播放绝望的歌曲，因为这是她和粉丝们一致同意的！”

听起来还是那么天真无邪。她看起来一派无辜。但苗木很清楚。她是超高校级的绝望的一员，这意味着她不可能无罪，而是暗藏着苗木未见过的黑暗。他只是还不清楚。

“澪田桑，你......你杀人吗？”

澪田笑起来，“有时，伊吹的音乐太刺激了，以至于他们都晕过去了。”

昏倒，但不会死亡。这有巨大的区别，他认为澪田也知道这一点。如果澪田说的是实话，如果她所做的只是演奏音乐而没有杀人，那她的贡献是什么？她一定有一些贡献。如果不这样。他不觉得九头龙会允许她留下来，

他再次打开了剪贴簿，看到了一张照片，澪田站在舞台中央，长舌蛇一般探出，正用麦克风把歌词大声唱出。她身后的人群看起来很密集，这是一大群有着血红双眼的黑白熊头套的人，他惊恐地看到，他们中的许多人正将棒球棍、铁撬棍和其他武器举过头顶。舞台的边缘，西园寺在一个旋转中央，她的脸上挂着狡黠的笑，和服自中心绽放......

“澪田桑，在演唱会结束后，你的歌迷会怎样？”

澪田笑了。“他们演出自己最喜欢的部分！”

 _......_ _愉快的_ _刺_ _破_ _你最好的朋友的脸。_

啊，他现在明白了。然而，即使他明白了，她貌似还不知道自己做了什么。就像左右田不能理解黑白熊头盔的真正可怕之处一样，她也无法理解自己表演的真正目的。

“澪田桑。”他双臂交叉，靠着舞台坐下。“你是说是你的粉丝散布了绝望？”

“不是绝望，”澪田抗议道。“他们在宣传伊吹的音乐有多棒。另外，他们还为音乐视频提供了超级多特别酷的素材。”

他注视着她，问了一个该死的问题：

“所以，你不在乎自己挑动人们自相残杀？”

“不。不，不，不！伊吹的朋友不是自相残杀，他们只是在表达自己。他们在欢庆，表达自己有多喜爱她的音乐。不是伊吹告诉他们该做什么和不该做什么，伊吹......伊吹想让她的粉丝玩得开心。她想......她想让他们享受......伊吹只想演奏音乐。”

随着每一次停顿，她脸上的愉悦逐渐消退。她断断续续地说出最后一句话，像一个故障的机器人。他还没有看到绝望的漩涡，但如果进一步刺激，他知道他会成功。

“澪田桑，你就不能少唱点绝望的歌吗？这样你就不用担心他们要做什么了。”

“我不能这样，”澪田说，“这不是他们想要的。粉丝想要的是绝望。伊吹必须给他们绝望！”

“不，你不用这样，”他轻声说。“你是音乐家。你才是主持人，你掌控一切。此外，这还是同一种类型的音乐，不是吗？你只是改歌词。我相信他们还是会喜欢的。”

“他们只喜欢绝望，”澪田嘟哝着，有些心不在焉。“他们以前不喜欢伊吹的音乐。”

“澪田桑......”

“你捂住了耳朵，”她尖锐地指出。

他不知道如何回答。这是事实，他不喜欢听到的音乐。当时也不知道这是关于绝望的。只是......单纯的不喜欢。

“我知道了，”他说，“我很抱歉，但我没想到会这样，我以前只去过几次演唱会，那些都和这种的不一样。但澪田桑，如果有一天你想弹点别的，我保证会听的。”

“但诚酱不喜欢我的音乐。”这次她严肃地看着他，眉头几乎皱起。

他小心翼翼地字斟句酌着。“我平时是不听这些，但我并不介意。只要你喜欢就好......这是我唯一能做的。朋友就该这样，对吗？”

澪田认真地看着他，也许只是他的乐观，但他觉得他和她之间有了些进展。

“伊吹会考虑的，”她宣称，“诚，你要退后了，因为它马上就变吵吵吵吵吵吵吵 ** **吵吵吵吵吵**** 了！”

.....是的，现在，这听起来确实是个好主意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：
> 
> 你知道我觉得什么会很有趣吗?透露下一章调个胃口!
> 
> 下一章：
> 
> 罪木：*......是罪木*
> 
> 苗木：请救救我。
> 
> 狛枝：*决定当个小浑球*


	34. 忏悔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是给那些没有读过评论的人的一个贴士，这不见得是一个浪漫的故事。狛枝/苗木标签之所以存在，是因为我是个傻子，不清楚狛枝/苗木和狛枝&苗木标签之间的区别。它仍存在的原因是因为有些人是通过它来追新章的。

“诚，你得吃蔬菜！”

“我知道，我在吃，”他一边说，一边躲开了罪木又一次试图塞进他嘴里的勺子。说真的，他已经花了大半个午餐时间在阻止她喂他（只一次！他只会让她得逞一次！）罪木似乎觉得自己在玩欲擒故纵之类的把戏，一直笑个不停。狛枝坐在餐厅的桌子对面，密切地看着他们两人。

“西兰花很健康，”她说，“即使不喜欢它的味道，你还是要吃了它的。”

“我知道。”为了证明，他拿起叉子，插进一根茎，又塞进嘴里。让嘴里填满了东西，他说，“看，我在吃——”

“嘴里塞满东西的时候不要说话。那很没礼貌！”

有时候他就是不能让她满意。

“看，狛枝君把他的都吃光了。”她指着对方的空盘子。“我也在吃我的！”

然后，罪木自己也吃了一口。吞咽的时候她确保自己发出了“好吃”的声音。

苗木望向狛枝，“救救我。”

狛枝歪了歪头，他觉得......

“苗木君，你真的应该多吃蔬菜。”

可恶！

他最终屈服了，但当她一勺一勺地喂他的时候，他一定特别用力地皱紧眉头。不过，无论是罪木还是狛枝似乎都没注意到他的不满——或者他们只觉得很可爱。对于罪木，他绝对倾向于后者。中途九头龙和边古山进来过，他们愣愣的看了好几秒。然后九头龙翻了个白眼，喃喃说着什么家丑。

“好了，搞定，”他转向狛枝，“现在我可以走了吗？”

狛枝问：“你觉得怎么样，罪木桑？”

罪木用餐巾轻轻擦了擦苗木的嘴唇，发出一声沉吟。“好吧，确实都吃了......好的！你可以去玩了。”

在她还来得及改变主意前，他迅速起身离开。

但还是不够快。苗木正站在走廊中央，决定往哪个方向逃跑，这时他听到身后传来一阵喘憋伴着的轻咳。诡异的蠕动感自背部滑下，苗木慢慢地转过身来，看到了那里的狛枝。

“你要去哪里？”幸运儿好奇地问。

“我......哪儿也不去，真的。我没什么想法。”

“跑去玩，嗯？”狛枝叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我承认，我有点吃惊。”

这一定是个陷阱，“为什么？”

“我以为你在想你妹妹呢。”

他的嗓子再也蹦不出一个字了。困，他这么说是什么意思？她总是浮现在他的脑中，但为什么狛枝觉得他现在应该想着她？是发生什么事了？她还好吗？

“苗木君，你要和你妹妹说话吗？”

他一言不发地点点头（他还能怎么办呢？）。

“好吧，我批准，但你得先证明她不会让你分心。”

当然，什么都行，他怎么能再让她失望？

狛枝拉着他的手，把他带到小教堂。他不会让他在她的棺材上朗诵悼词吧？这可能不会得到其他人的认同......狛枝肯定也知道这点。他们走进小教堂（终里和弐大都在那里大声哭泣），然后狛枝把他带到一边。那里有一扇门，通向一个长方形房间。在尽头，是一个古老的木制忏悔室，不知何故，它似乎正由一个黑白熊士兵守卫着。

“你知道怎么做吗？”当他为他打开其中一扇门时，狛枝问道。在里面，其中一面墙扩出了一个小长凳。隔开两厢的墙面有一扇窗户，上面挂着帘子。

“我看过电影，”苗木说。

“这就够了！”

苗木走进忏悔室......狛枝紧随其后。他盯着幸运儿，感到困惑。

“他们需要把这些东西做大点，”狛枝说。

“......是的。”

他们俩坐在长凳上，苗木端坐好，窗口就在他的正前方。他深深地吸了一口气，脚后跟钻进了地里。天啊，这地方太挤了。狛枝紧挨着他，如果苗木不小心，他的胳膊肘就会戳进对方的身体。不仅如此，这里还有一股恶臭，但他闻不出来是什么。

狛枝把悼词递给他，低声说道：“别管周围，确保能开个好头！”

苗木清了清嗓子，他从没进过忏悔室，但他有丰富的阅片史。

“原谅我，神父，我有罪——”

他停了下来，瞪大了双眼。因为当他开口时，狛枝已经伸手向前拉开了窗帘，让他看清是谁占了另一个隔间......

他看不到那个人的眼睛。这人没有头发。没有戴帽子，没有穿洞，没有胡须，也没有任何其他身体特征。苗木甚至无法确定对方头颅抑或鼻子的形状。但那仅仅是因为，这个人，没有皮。它只有暗红的肉体，在冷冻库呆了很久浮出的斑点覆盖了肉。那气味——天，是腐臭——它弥漫开来。

它没有皮，而这也是为什么苗木知道它是谁。

“为、为什么？狛枝君， _为_ _什么_ _——_ ？”

“为什么？”狛枝笑着问。他不仅没有被眼前的景象所影响，而且似乎也没注意到那臭味。“这不是很明显吗？他比任何人都更应获得这种待遇。”

它没有眼珠，他反应了过来。他不记得九头龙有命令那个人把眼珠挖出来，但他一定干了。也许是他听到的咯咯声......不，那是九尾鞭。在血腥和恐怖的狂欢中，他脑海中的一切都模糊不清——

“苗木君，你没忘了吧？”狛枝问道。“你打算假装什么都没发生过吗？你不记得自己对他做了什么吗？”

“我没有——”

“看看他。”狛枝抓住他后背的连帽衫，差点把他的头撞出窗外。“看看他为你牺牲了什么？”

“我没有......不是我......对不起——！”

“看看你对他做了什么，”狛枝在他耳边细语。“他是来救你的，不是吗？你还记得接下来发生了什么吗？”

到处都是恶臭， _挥之不去。_

”我不......我不想这样——”

“ _看_ _着_ _他。_ ”狛枝把他的头往前推了推，苗木闭上了眼睛，如果他再靠近一寸，就会碰到它，他处理不了这个，他不能这样做，他不能他不能他不能——

“住手，”他声音沙哑，“求你了，不要这样......”

“你没让他停下来，”狛枝只说了这句。狛枝是正确的，这是真相，他很没用，都是他的错——

眼泪从脸颊上滚落下来，灼热难忍。他在狛枝的怀抱里颤抖着，牙齿咬的格格作响。某种看不见的力量使他睁裂眼眶，让他接触到被害者没有眼睛的眼窝。他注意到有什么东西或什么人把他不存在的嘴唇拉长成了一个笑容，露出了里面泛黄的牙齿。

他无法移开视线。即使眼泪模糊了他的视线，他也无法移开视线——苗木尖叫，最后晕倒了。

或者说，如果狛枝没有抓住他的帽衫，他就会晕倒。他把苗木扶了起来，就像一个猎人攫取掉落猎物的尸体。他被抬起，尸体自然回到了他视线的最前方。直到狛枝仁慈地把他转过来，让他转而盯着幸运儿。

“苗木君，你为什么让他死？”

 _“_ _我不知道_ _！”_ 他嚎啕大哭着，把脸埋在狛枝的胸膛里。

谁知道他被狛枝抚摸着背抱了多久？苗木撕心裂肺的哭啼逐渐变成了抽泣。狛枝的衬衫吸收了苗木的眼泪，咸涩的味道混合着另一个少年的体香，掩盖了尸体散发出的麝香。苗木手指陷进布料里，使劲拉扯，甚至都能听到布料被撕拉的声音。

“这世界有时很可怕，”狛枝说。“有时候，你不得不做出恶行。但那是必须的。苗木君，你知道你必须让他死，对吗？”

苗木抬起头，“我......必须这么做？”

“是的，你必须这样。”狛枝摸了摸他的头，大拇指在苗木的耳缘滑动，像是在耳后别上了一缕头发。“我知道这很可怕，但你必须让他死。如果你阻止了他，九头龙君之后就会私下里杀了他，那就更糟了。让他死在那儿，是你所能做的最好的。你明白为什么吗？”

苗木摇了摇头。

“如果九头龙君私下杀了他，他的死会无人知晓。九头龙君和边古山桑不会太在意的去记住。他死后很快就会被遗忘。那样就无意义了。

“但是你不会忘，是吗？这就是你必须这么做的原因。现在，他没有被遗忘。他的记忆将永远陪伴你。当你传播希望时，他与你同在。他现在是希望。他所经历的一切痛苦，发生在他身上的所有可怕遭遇，都有意义了，它是为了希望。”

“希望......”苗木低声说，他直直地盯着狛枝，却看不清他。

“是的，希望。所以你必须袖手旁观，让他死去。这是为了希望。这是最好的结局。”

~~我必须这么做？~~

“我......我不......”他身子晃悠，眼睛抽搐着，像是想缩回头骨深处。

~~他非得死吗？~~

“明白吗？”狛枝问道。

~~那~~ ~~......~~ ~~那就不是我的错了？~~

“......我不确定。”

狛枝笑了。“我想这是我目前所能期望的最好结果。现在，苗木君.....”

悼词再一次塞进他的手里。

“......你还有要完成的事情。”

他在狛枝的胸前诵读着悼词。幸运儿似乎并不在意，他温柔地抱着他。但当苗木说完，抬头看着狛枝寻求认可时，白发少年又将他指引向了窗户（气味像海啸一样袭击了他，甚至淹没了声音）。苗木的呼吸卡在喉管，他不能这样做，他不能——

狛枝把他拉回到胸前，从身后拥抱他。白发少年的下巴恰好贴合他肩膀的曲线，苗木意识到自己身体被轻晃着。狛枝的呼吸就在他耳边，是一种稳定的、令人安慰的存在。苗木自觉正攥紧那种存在，就像紧握住对方的手。

“你能做到的，”狛枝说。“你足够强大。我知道你可以。”

苗木直视前方，视线模糊，无法聚焦。 _（_ _ ~~没关系，这不是~~_ _ ~~......~~_ _ ~~不是我的错~~_ _ ~~？~~_ _）_ 尸体在等待着。

慢慢地，他的嘴张开了。

他再一次，开始朗读。

“原谅我，神父，我有罪......”

在狭小的空间里，他的话语如雷鸣。但死者并不介意。那人继续用傻里傻气的笑容盯着他。他确定，如果不是狛枝的心脏在他的背上发出强烈的砰声，少年传递过来的温暖，抑或是紧紧抓住他的强力的手，这一切都会难以承受。而狛枝一直不断的赞许和安慰着，那些赞许和安慰让他对眼前的一切麻木了。

“没关系，苗木君，我知道这很困难。”

”嘘，没事的，你很坚强”

“我知道你能做到，我对你有信心。”

“救过补阙，让一切回归正途吧”

“这是为了希望。”

_（_ _~~你在做什么？你为什么要听他~~ _ _~~，~~ _ **_~~**停** ~~ _ ** **_~~**下** ~~ _ ** _——）_

* * *

最后一句麻木的话从他的舌尖溜了出来，他盯着前方，纸仍在他那粘糊糊的手里，无法理解它竟已经结束了。狛枝的脸颊在他脸上蹭着，就像让皮肤紧紧地贴着一块红碳。但他没有离开。相反，他的眼睛幽幽地抖颤着阖上了。他仍能感到狛枝的心跳，心跳声在他体内产生了共鸣，直到湮没了自己的心跳。

“苗木君......”苗木把头转向那个声音。“好了，我们就到这里。”

即使苗木跌跌撞撞，双腿无法自由行动，狛枝还是带着耐心和理解，引着他走出了忏悔室。一到外面，他就向守着的黑白熊士兵点点头，然后走到士兵和苗木之间，打开了忏悔室另一边的门，把手伸了进去——

“你做得很好，”狛枝一边说，一边搂住苗木的头，这样他就不用越过自己看到尸体被人移走。“你做得非常好。真是勇敢。”

“勇敢......不，那不是勇敢。”

“当然是。我无意冒犯，但你认为你的朋友能做出你刚才所做的事吗？”

他慢慢地眨着眼睛，这个变化让他吃惊。“雾切桑...”

“她可以说出来，但其中的含义不同，”狛枝说。“这就是成为超高校级的侦探的代价。她不能像你一样去爱。没有人可以。这就是你与众不同的原因。”

“与众不同......”他喃喃自语道。这个词 ~~像刀子一样~~ 扎进了脑子。“我不是......”

“不，你是。你不信任我吗？”

信任......简简单单的一个词就堵住了喉咙。如此轻巧......却如此强大。苗木无法掌控它。他......信任狛枝吗？信任，又到底是什么意思？

“我信任我的朋友，”他说。“我信任我的家人。我信任他们。我信任。我信任。我信任——” _（_ _他是说_ _出来了_ _，还是_ _全部都是脑补_ _？）_

“你曾说过我是你的朋友，记得吗？”狛枝笑眯眯地说，似乎想缚紧苗木。

是吗？他挣扎着想。记忆被一层厚厚的迷雾笼罩着。但是，狛枝......

狛枝说他讲过。狛枝不会撒谎。“我想我说过。”

“那就是说，你也信任我了！”

狛枝灿烂的微笑照亮了整个脸。苗木盯着它，仍在努力理解一切。但可视的幸福正被捕捉。如果狛枝没有生气，那就意味着不会发生什么坏事。

“你明白的，不是吗。你和别人不一样。苗木君，你很特别。”（他的大脑被压迫着，被挤压啊，挤压啊——）苗木瞪大双眼。

慢慢地，慢慢地，他也笑了。

“嗯，我想是这样。”

狛枝笑了，声音明亮而快乐。苗木也笑了，不知缘由的。

“你真了不起，”狛枝说。“我很荣幸能参与其中。我......我无法用言语表达我有多爱你。当在你身边，我感觉......”

狛枝突然向他走近了一步。现在他们之间的距离几乎没有一手宽。苗木抬起头来，暴露在狛枝灰绿色眼睛的强烈光束下。

狛枝的声音近乎弱成了耳语。“我......我想......”

苗木抬头看着他，脸上继续挂着恍惚的微笑。有什么在阴影里 ~~恐惧的~~ 嘶叫。他心跳加速。他想知道为什么。

狛枝的呼吸沉重而热烈地贴上他的肌肤。苗木抬起头，困惑地问道：“狛枝君？”

他自己的名字的呼唤似乎震惊了狛枝，无论他曾处于如何的恍惚状态。幸运儿现在开始放肆大笑，但听起来很痛苦。他离开了苗木，紧紧抓住自己，低头望着缠在身上的双臂。

“只要能与超高校级的希望共处一处，我就满足了。”狛枝步履踉跄，他露齿而笑，虔诚地大声叹息。他笑了，好像这是他自己开的玩笑。苗木还是不明白发生了什么，但他的心脏仍砰砰直跳，隐隐作痛。

“苗木君......你想和你妹妹说话吗？”

“想！”他一跃而前。心跳现在更快了，但感觉很好。“你会让我和她说话吗？”

“我答应过你的，不是吗？”狛枝说。“你做得很好。你还记得上次在哪里和她见面吗？”

苗木急切地点了点头。

“你能在那儿见我吗？我需要独处一会儿。”

苗木跑掉了。门在他身后砰的一声关上了，然后就只剩下了狛枝。一旦只剩下他独处，幸运儿就松开了紧攥住自己的抽搐双臂，他死盯着自己张开的手掌。

“为什么我......？啊，我不该那样的。”狛枝闭上眼笑了起来，但这次黑暗在徘徊。“我不该阻止自己......它本该易如反掌......”

他睁开了眼睛。

漩涡泛着暗光。

“我本可以让他——”

他的头猛地撞在了墙上，又一次，再一次。最后从墙面滑落，狛枝跪在地上，茫然地盯着地板，双臂又一次紧搂住自己。

_~~苗木君~~ _ _~~。~~ _

一片死寂。士兵早就带着尸体离开了。只有狛枝和忏悔室，还有他不再注意到的腐臭。

_~~为什么？~~ _

“他在等我。”狛枝抬起头，沉浸在自己的思绪中。“苗木君在等我。”

_~~为什么我停不下来？~~ _

“让他等了那么久，我真没礼貌。”

_~~我和他们不一样，那我为什么~~ _ _~~......~~ _ _~~？~~ _

“啊哈哈哈哈......我来了，苗木君！”

_~~为什么~~ _ _~~......~~ _ _~~？~~ _

_~~为什么我一直梦想着伤害你？~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：
> 
> 困：诚，你看起来很不好。
> 
> 诚：哇，谢谢。
> 
> 困：还有，我觉得你有点不对劲。
> 
> 诚：再次，感谢。


	35. 记忆唤醒

等待的时候，苗木的眼睛紧盯着面前的屏保。他的手指在抽搐，但他很确定他不能碰电脑。伸手触摸的诱惑又是如此之强烈，他直接把手压在了腿下，但不论他多么想见到他的妹妹，他都不能把事情搞砸。一旦他越了界，狛枝就会把电脑拿走，他就再也见不到她了。提前几秒跟她说话真的不值得。

狛枝回来的时候，他还坐在他的手上。白发少年看着他们，然后大笑。在他伸手去够键盘前，他像安抚小狗一样拍了拍苗木的头。苗木从座位上跳了起来，脸离屏幕太近了，狛枝不得不要求他往后退一点。拨号音响了起来，狛枝打给了他妹妹。苗木屏住呼吸，如果现在吸气，他的肺可能会爆裂。一滴汗珠顺着他的额头流了下来。

最后，屏幕瞬间变成了全彩。

“诚？”

“困！”他的笑声刺耳而短促，像是咳喘着打了个嗝。“困，你好吗？”

不管是什么原因，他的妹妹退后了一步，也许她觉得她看到的图像不是真实的。

“我没事，”困回复得很慢，“你呢？你没事吧？”

“当然，”他说，正好狛枝走出摄像机的视线，让他们有了一些隐私空间。“你不必为我担心。一切正常。但说真的，你那儿一切都好吗？”

“我想是吧，”她说，“什么都没变。”

她听起来并不开心。苗木顺着对方嘴角向下的弧线看着，体内溢出了什么，令他焦虑不安。

“但他们不会伤害你，对吧？”他问道，忍不住瞥了一眼狛枝。狛枝向他微笑并挥手致意。

“不，”她说，语速仍然很慢。“我有食物和日用品。”“嗯，那很好。”

他妹妹很久没开口。她一手搓着胳膊肘，眼睛盯着边上的某处，低喃道：“诚，为什么这种事会发生在我们身上？”

他张开了嘴。又阖上。他没办法解释，特别是他记得困不知道希望之峰发生了什么。

_（_ _在视野的一角，他_ _瞄_ _到了开始_ _走近_ _的_ _狛枝_ _——_ _）_

他说。“困，我知道这看起来很糟糕，但是可能会更糟。发生了很多事情。我不知道你了解多少，但现在外面的情况很不妙。这个世界不太好。但你很安全，对吧？你有食物和一切，这是大多数人无法保证的。”

_（_ _狛枝_ _停了下来_ _，站在那里，只是看着。_ _）_

“困，相信我。不会有事的。现在世界一团乱，但我......我会解决的，一旦成功，我就会去找你。但我需要你等我。我需要你在那之前保持安全。”

他瞥了一眼狛枝，幸运儿竖起了大拇指。

受到鼓舞后，他转身对着屏幕。“你能为我做到吗？你能等我来接你吗？”

困盯着他，时间慢慢流逝，寂静渐渐降临，苗木觉得他的笑容渐渐龟裂。

“如果在那之前发生了什么事情呢？”她最后说。“我不知道他们想要什么。他们可能明天就杀了我——”

“他们不会那么做的！”苗木只想拥抱他的妹妹，安慰她。但没可能，所以他只能抓住屏幕的两侧。“没有人会伤害你。我保证，会保护你安全。”

他尽力做一个好哥哥，让她放心，然而......他说的每一句话似乎都在让事情恶化。万幸狛枝没有站在他身后，否则，他就会看到讲话时妹妹的眼睛是如何的大睁，或者她的指甲又是怎样扎进了她的胳膊里。苗木死咬着唇，心怦怦直跳，自觉濒于恐慌的边缘。他做错了什么？

“嘿。嘿，放松点。”他抬起一只手，像在对付一只易受惊的小动物。“为什么不直接跟我说你不喜欢那里的什么呢？也许我可以走走关系，给你买些电子游戏或者别的，或许是更好的食物。只要告诉我你想要改善哪方面。我就能帮你——”

_“_ _别说了_ _！”_

困的尖叫完全出人意料。苗木窜回他的椅子，甚至狛枝也被惊的吓了一跳。

“对不起，对不起！”他逃到了 ~~狛枝~~ ~~身~~ ~~边~~ 。“我不是故意要惹你生气的。我只是......我只是想帮忙......”

“为什么那样说话？”

他眨了眨眼，“啊？”

“苗木君......”狛枝缓步向前靠近，尽管他自己看起来也很疑惑。

“为什么说得好像你是他们中的一员？”困问。

他可以感觉到狛枝紧张起来。苗木惊慌失措。他突然跳起来抓住屏幕，拼命地说着。“不，不，不是这样的！困，我没有帮他们绑架你。是到后来我才知道他们抓住了你的......这不是你想的那样——！”

“你说的不像是被绑架了。”他停住了。

“苗木君，是时候说再见了，”狛枝坚定地说。他一只手举在嘴前，正要关上屏幕，但是苗木什么也没说，他停顿了一下。“苗木君？”

她说什么？

她是认真的吗？

“苗木君，我现在要挂断了，”狛枝又说了一遍。

跟她说话的时候，我是真的......

“被绑架了，”他低声说，“我......”

_我怎么会_ _......？_ _怎么会_ _......_ _？_

_我怎么会忘_ _了_ _？_

他喘不过气来，像快要溺死了，他倒抽着气。困冲向了屏幕，狛枝松开了笔记本电脑，惊慌地转向他。他们俩都喊着他的名字。但他没听见。能注意到的只有自己越来越微弱的呼吸和空气的稀缺——

“苗木君！”突然，狛枝出现在他面前。他把笔记本电脑推开，然后捧住苗木的脸。“苗木君，看着我。我要你和我一起呼吸。吸气，呼气。听到了吗？”

他不能——他伸手去够狛枝的脸，他需要接触。狛枝的手立刻伸向了他的手腕，引导苗木将手放在了自己的脸颊上。

“你要和我一起呼吸，能做到吗？”

苗木疯狂地点头。

“好的，很好，现在，吸气，呼气。”

苗木颤抖着深深地吸了一口气，最后变成了哽噎。狛枝捏着他的手腕，把苗木的手掌深深按进他脸颊肉里，然后重复着同样的指令。苗木服从了，狛枝轻轻地命令着他，他在疯狂的边缘点着头。他的胸腔起伏不定，直到以为自己的肋骨都要断裂了。黑斑在视野里舞动。

“好，很好，吸气，呼气。”

他以为自己可能会昏阙，但随着空气流入他饥饿的肺部，黑斑逐渐消退。

“感觉好点了吗？”狛枝问道。

苗木沉默。

“苗木君？”狛枝轻柔地用手背擦了擦他的额头。“苗木君，能听到我说话吗？”

_我是怎么了？_

“......我能喝点水吗？”

狛枝匆忙遵循，他差点被绊倒在地。门砰的一声关上了，只剩下苗木一个人坐在椅子上。他低着头，在那里坐了将近半分钟，最后才鼓足力气抬起头来。

他伸手去拿笔记本电脑。

困正在轻轻地哭泣。他的脸一露出来，她就抓住了屏幕。“诚！你还好吗？”

他不理她。

“诚？诚，你能听到我吗？”

他没有理睬，只是移动光标，打开了浏览器。

“发生什么事了？你怎么了？”

他在搜索栏里输入未来机关的名字，然后点击他看到的第一个链接。肯定有办法的。肯定有办法发送消息或者联系他们，或者——

啊，就是这个。

“诚？”

他机械地按照指示输入信息，然后，点击发送按钮。

他离开了浏览器，转过头看着他的妹妹，尽力微笑着。

“一切都会好的，”他说，“你会没事的。”

“你做了什么——？”

“未来机关会救你的。你不用担心我。只是......别放弃，好吗？”

“诚——？”

他关上了笔记本电脑。

他打开通往外面的门，跑了起来。

他没有多少时间了。如果不是狛枝，就是那些士兵。如果不是他们，就是机器人。如果不是机器人，那么便是绝望残党的其他人。他飞快地穿过大厅，仅仅持续了几分钟就被追踪了。不过只有一个士兵。当然，他可以应付。他需要......他不能再呆这儿了。他至少得试一下。

_我_ _不是他们中的一员_ _。_

_他们绑架了我。_

**_**我** _ ** **_**不是他们中的一员** _ ** **_**！** _ **

“接近警戒区，”士兵在他身后悠闲地慢跑着说。苗木转过身来。“跑去大厅另一头做十个俯卧撑！”

那个士兵猛地转过身去，照做了。苗木慢吞吞地跑向另一端，士兵正在完成第五个俯卧撑的时候，他在拐角处消失了。

他听到了对方的警告从身后响起，没理会。他知道这条路通向前门，他必须试一试。他必须证明自己没有堕落。他必须......他必须这么做。

令人惊讶的是，入口处空无一人。他的脸上露出了笑容。也许今天是他的幸运日，要不然前门怎么会一点人也没有——

因为整个军队都在院子里进行训练演习，这就是原因。

“苗木诚，”军队嗡嗡传来警戒。追踪他的士兵追了上来，晃晃悠悠地停了下来，确信他得到了监管。

“草？”九头龙语和边古山站在军队的前面，离苗木最近，他说。“你在这儿干嘛？”

撒个谎太容易了。编个借口，转过身，走回屋里，假装什么都没发生，这都很容易。本该是非常、非常的容易。

苗木没这样做，他跑向了通往城市的开放道路。

震人的脚步声在他体内回荡。他自己急促的喘息掩盖了其他声响。废墟在他眼前萦绕不去，明明那么近，却再也无法靠近。他拼命的逼迫着自己，直到再想不出别的了。

_只有_ _再_ _近一步_ _。_ _只要_ _再_ _近一步_ _。快到了，快了——_ _（_ _当然，他没有_ _到_ _）_ _。_

边古山从侧面猛撞向他。他们啪的一声摔在了人行道上。他的臀部疼痛加剧，但他没时间顾及。他扭动着挣扎着，向着目的地伸出了手，它似乎来触手可及——

“苗木，你妈的到底要干嘛？”刚刚赶上来的九头龙问道。“求你们了......我不能......求你们！”

他痛哭流涕，在边古山的身下蜷缩成一团，剑道家和她的主人震惊地看着他。他哭的撕心裂肺，几乎没有喘息的余地。

“苗木君？”

是的。当然，狛枝终于赶来了。他还需要什么？为什么他们不干脆都装成十神那副模样，聚起来把他痛骂一顿？

他蜷缩得更紧了，哭得声嘶力竭，最后由于缺氧，苗木晕了过去。

* * *

苗木醒来时手腕被绑在了背后。放置他的床两侧都有栏杆，防止他滚下去。但考虑到他又被绑着，这就太大张旗鼓了。

在他的胸部、臀部和腿上各绑着一根粗皮带，有效把他固定住了。他没穿连帽衫，而是套着件浅色睡衣，所以能感觉到衣服上的带子。苗木完全不打算挣脱出来。他知道这行不通，也没有精力。取而代之的，他晃着身子，试图缓解由于血液流动不足导致手上针扎般的刺痛。发生了什么？昏迷前最后几分钟的意识很模糊。但他想起了之前发生的事。困.他们一直在说话。他和她有过一次小小的争吵，她让他看清了现实。他不太理解，但他身上出了些问题。

他......

他很......

他很害怕。

这不是他的错，对吧？他并没有放弃什么的。他只是太忙碌了。他一直忙于应对住院、死尸和某个精神紊乱的高年级同学的事。这不是他的错，对不对？任何人都会分心。

尽管如此，虚伪圆滑的、黑暗的背叛感仍在他的脑海里盘旋。他觉得自己肮脏，堕落。缺乏同情心。陷入超高校级的绝望的魔爪之中，只能释然地放手接受它。他把他妹妹吓坏了。如果她知道真相，她会说什么？他的父母会怎么想？

一想起他们，他的嘴唇就开始颤抖。他知道他的朋友和妹妹的下落。他的父母却是唯一没有踪迹的。即使是狛枝也没有提到过他们。他们可能在任何地方。他们可能......

他用力吸着鼻子，使劲扯着手腕周围的捆绑物。不管他们用什么了材料，它看起来柔软而结实。他徒劳地又拉了一会儿，然后放弃了，他抽噎着退了回去。没用。没用，没用，没用！

 _他们_ _会这样_ _一定是_ _很生气_ _，_ 他一边想，一边挺起胸，把皮带往后拉。这其实让他振作了些。这就是证据。这里，这些束缚证明了他还在努力。他仍然抱有希望。他没有坏掉。

现在，不管接下来会受到什么样的惩罚，他都得活下去。

* * *

会议室里黑暗而安静。九头龙坐在长桌的桌首，双腿翘在桌面上，脸色阴沉。长桌两侧坐着超高校级的绝望组织的其他成员，基本都有些摸不清头脑。不过狛枝弯腰弓背，下巴低垂到桌面，想尽量不起眼。边古山站在操作盘前，紧盯着九头龙上方和后方的屏幕。会议室的门突然的打开了，把她的注意力从屏幕上吸引开了。但一等她敏锐的目光确信来人并不构成威胁，便又转向了最初的目标。

“你来得正是时候！”九头龙对新来的人说。“我们都在等你。”

弐大爽朗大笑，他摩挲着后颈。“抱歉！我在拉屎。这到底是怎么回事？”

九头龙打了个响指。

边古山鞠了一躬，然后在电脑输入指令。在九头龙身后的屏幕上，外面的一个监控摄像头视角的录影变得可见。超高校级的绝望们静静地看着镜头，小小的苗木诚从主楼跑了出来，然后像只受惊的兔子一样冲向废墟。他没有走远，镜头记录下了边古山扑倒他的瞬间，以及后来他越来越反复无常的挣扎。当苗木不再动弹后，她终于关闭了视频。

“喂，那是什么？”终里问道。

“这就是我们他妈的为什么在这儿的原因，”九头龙解释说，“有人想说明一下到底发生了什么？”

“呃啊......如、如果我允许说话的话......刚才我和狛枝君讨论过苗木的行为，而且看了这个视频后......我觉得他是有恐慌症。很明显，之前他和狛枝君在一起的时候就发过一次。”罪木说。她两手抱合轻敲着指尖，像是等待着别人的大喝嘘声，

九头龙用手指敲着桌面，“我猜这和我看到的一致，佩子？”

“同意，”她说，“症状相符。”

“太好了，那么，狛枝，为什么他会惊恐发作？”

狛枝皱眉了。他慢慢地抬起头，像是被逼迫着与狙击手对视。“就在他第一次惊恐发作之前，他......”

九头龙等待着。感到狛枝的不配合，他催促道：“嗯？”

“......他一直陷在一个念头里，他觉得自己被绑架了。”

九头龙咒骂了一句，双手重重地锤在桌子上。欺诈师捏着鼻子深深地叹了口气。

“那又怎样？这小孩以为我们要吃了他还是怎么的？”终里问道。

“别傻了，”欺诈师说。

“就是。谁会想料理他这么瘦的小东西？”西园寺说。“还不如啃骨头。”

“终里说的有道理，”九头龙说。“绑架可不会和好事挂钩。如果他突然确信我们绑架了他，那估计就能让他混乱。”

“难道凪斗酱没把他从街上抓走吗？”澪田说。“我们不会让诚酱离开的，对吧？”

“这不是绑架，这是保护性拘留！”九头龙厉声说。“两者有很大的区别。”

“我让他冷静下来，”狛枝喃喃自语。“我离开的时候，他还好好的。”

“呃？他惊恐发作后你、你就走了，”罪木说。“你不能那样做。他可能会复发！”

“所以这都是你的错！”左右田冲着狛枝大喊。

突然间争吵声爆发，大部分是针对狛枝的。狛枝缩回座位，什么也没说，也没为自己辩护。可这并没有平息人们的争论。一切都是无用功，直到九头龙瞥了一眼边古山，对方随即用剑刺穿了桌面。

九头龙说：“听着，这都不重要了，关键是确保我们能澄清这一点。”

“行啊，那我们现在就去医务室，告诉苗木君我们不是绑匪！”弐大说。挥舞着拳头。

“没用的，”欺诈师说。“如果苗木真的相信我们把他关做俘虏，那他就没理由相信我们说的话。”

“那我们该怎么办？”花村问道。

一阵沉默。狛枝谨慎发言道：“昨天，我不得不告诉他，我爱他。但他不能理解。他以为我只是在利用他。”

“首先，你真是个令人毛骨悚然的混蛋，”九头龙直言不讳地说，“但我明白你的意思。好吧，这孩子觉得我们不在乎他。”

“他这、这么想吗？但是我已经很努力地照顾他了而且......对不起——了！”

当罪木捂住脸哭泣时，弐大拍了拍她的背。“嘿，没事。这是团队的问题。大家都有错。”

又一次，九头龙眼前闪现出一个想法，他打了个响指。“我要雇一个杀手杀他！”

几乎每个人都有话要说，但有两个声音盖过了一片喧嚣。“九头龙君，我知道我的意见是垃圾，但是你需要听我说！”“不——！如果你碰他，我就......我就要对你做出可怕的事！”

“好了，你们两个......他妈的冷静点。”虽然他的声音很平稳，九头龙已躬身远离了愤怒的护士——甚至在他身边的边古山的剑已经向着罪木拔出。“我会给刺客一个明确的时间和方案，行？一旦他出现要办事......我就打烂他的脑子，救下苗木！那之后，他就不能指责我不关心他了。”

“好主意！”终里说。“我也要这么干——”

“自己动动脑子！我们不能都雇杀手。喂，田中什么时候来？”

“他今晚应该到这里，”欺诈师说。

“好吧，很好。他会带苗木的朋友来，这表示我们可以准备把他从神座的房间里搬出去。内瓦曼德和小泉已经到站了吗？”

“昨天就到了，”花村说。

九头龙点点头：“左右田，让他们给你发些照片，然后开始装修他的新房间。”

“我能搞定！”左右田说着挥舞着他那可靠的扳手。

“你，拿着这个。”九头龙向惊讶的罪木扔了一副手铐。

花村问道：“这是什么？我们可以围观一场特别的供认运动？”。

“别想那些乱七八糟的。这是为了保证苗木不再逃跑。”九头龙对罪木说，“你可以解开皮带松开他的手腕。就把他困在床上，告诉他你要让他呆那儿观察他的精神状况什么的。只要保证接下几天我们有个别无选择的观众就行。其他人，从工作中抽空休息下，想想要干什么，因为我们他妈的要确保他喜欢上我们。”

房间内的人大声欢呼。外面的大厅可以清楚听到会议室里的声音，一抹靠在墙上的人影动了动。那人眨了下眼，慢悠悠地歪过头。

“......有意思，”神座说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：
> 
> 苗木：所以，我要见的这个“朋友”......
> 
> 罪木：他很聪明噢！嗯，他似乎......但我想和他亲亲抱抱一定很有趣。他还会把那些讨厌的未来机关成员赶走！
> 
> 苗木：这么说我也不会开心的，明白？


	36. 朋友

他的“母亲”是惩罚他的人，多么合适啊。至少当罪木走进房间的时候，苗木是这么想的。他脸上露出凶凶的表情，四肢因等待而紧绷着。他亲眼目睹了超高校级的绝望复仇心切时能做出什么来。知道他们将如何回应他的企图逃跑——  
  
罪木靠在他身上，开始解开皮带。  
  
哦。  
  
即使全部解开了，他也没动，他心存怀疑。直到罪木拉开他的手腕，他才开始相信这一切是真的。一等双手获得自由，他就举起眼前的手臂，让擦伤的皮肤呼吸空气。他甚至没有注意到手铐，直到罪木把它锁在了床尾侧，然后抓住了他的手臂。  
  
“对不起！”她一边哀叫，一边将另一端铐上了他的手腕。“但你真的吓到了大家，他们非常担心。我们想让、让你接受几天的观察。”  
  
他们当然会这样。他躺下来，很泄气。也没有费心去检查自己是否能挣脱手铐。  
  
“我们给你弄了个软底的，但是唔，尽量别拉得太紧。它们会割伤你的皮肤。”  
  
“太好了，”他面无表情地说。  
  
他盯着天花板。上面的图案可真是可爱、斑驳、破碎。他想滚到远离罪木的位置，蜷缩起来，闭上眼睛，只当不存在，但手臂的伸展区不足以支持他这么做。于是他躺在那里，坚决不理睬身边的护士，既不思考也不感受。  
  
至少在他听到她哭之前是这样。  
  
“蜜柑？”  
  
罪木用力大声地抽吸着鼻子。“对不起！我知道......这都是我的错！是因为我你才逃跑的！”  
  
这种逻辑究竟是从哪里来的？苗木撑起身子，想着是什么导致他面前这人的崩溃，但毫无头绪。  
  
“蜜柑，你在说什么？”  
  
“狛枝君告诉我们了，”她说，一瞬间，他的心脏停止了跳动，“你会惊慌地逃跑是因为你最近开始感觉这是绑架。最、最近，你和狛枝君还有我在一起的时间最多，但是你从一开始就和狛枝君在一起，所以一定是我......”  
  
他正要点出“最近”，但她又哭了。这不是他在江之岛尸体旁看到的那种大哭，而是一个人绝望地试图束缚住自己时发出的低沉抽泣。听起来很痛苦。  
  
“对不起，对不起！我知道我不够好。不管怎么努力，我永远都不行！”  
  
“蜜柑！”他想要站起来，但手铐卡住了他的手腕，使他无法起身。“不是这样的。这不是你的错！”  
  
“不、不，是我的错。我知道。”罪木紧紧地抱着自己，牙齿深深陷入下唇，直到他看到了血。“我永远都不够好。我一无是处。所有人都讨厌我，因为我太恶心了。这就是为什么他们......这就是为什么没人——”  
  
“别说了！”他喊道。他受不了这个，尤其是现在。

“ _别说了。你不是一无是处！_ ”  
  
她的眼睛在打转。“我没用！我知道我没用。我是废物，我一无是处——”  
  
他......他不能再这样下去了，今天不行，在发生了这么多事之后，不可以这样。  
  
“蜜柑，你不是一无是处！”  
  
他抓住罪木的衣领拉扯着。这使她安静下来。他们的头扭转过来几乎撞到一起。罪木的眼睛因为这突如其来的袭击而睁得大大的。苗木紧抓着她的衣领，喘着粗气。  
  
“你不是废物，”他声音沙哑。“你还记得是谁诊断出我营养不良吗？”  
  
“那不是......我......”  
  
“是的，没错。是你。”他使劲咽了口唾沫，在她脸上搜寻着信息。他怎么能让她清楚？他怎样才能使她明白？“即使在确诊前，你就告诉狛枝君我需要去医务室。不记得了吗？”  
  
“那不......”  
  
“是的，确实如此！如果不是你的关注，如果不是你一直为我送餐并确保我吃下去，我现在还在挨饿，不是吗？在你采取行动的时候，我已经减了十多磅了。在别人察觉到问题前，你觉得我还得瘦多少？”  
  
她的眼眶依然湿润。“狛枝君......”   
  
“没有。他不想带我去医务室，记得吗？他不知道出了什么事。他只会让事情恶化。”他努力克制着想要摇晃她的冲动，不再紧紧抓住她的衣领。“你还不明白吗？都是因为你。你帮了我。你保护了我。不是其他人。你不是一无是处！”  
  
“诚、诚......”  
  
“请......请不要再那样说你自己了，拜托。”  
  
啊，现在轮到他哭了。他用手背把眼泪擦干，然后再次张开口。  
  
“蜜柑，你并不是你所说的那个糟糕的人，你很出色、聪明、乐于助人......我不明白你为什么看不出来。”  
他强忍着哽咽。“我只是......我只是想让你明白。你是个好人。你不是废物，我希望你不要再说你自己。求你了。”  
  
四下寂静无声。罪木伸出手，轻柔地把他的手推开。  
  
“诚......你是一个非常善良的人。你对待我的方式比我应得的要好得多。”  
  
同一时刻强烈的挫败感回击了他，但罪木还没有说完。  
  
“但如果这让你这么难过，我......我会努力不再说那些话。”  
  
他看着她，等着她收回那句话，但她没有，他带着畏怯回答。  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
她点点头，“嗯，但我也有些事情要问你......”  
  
他艰难着稳住自己的声音，“什么？”  
  
罪木咽了一口气。“下次你再像之前那样心烦意乱的时候，我希望你来告诉我，好吗？你不应该独自面对这些感受。”  
  
“......好，我想我能做到。”  
  
“谢谢。”她吻了吻他的额头。“我......我非常担、担心你。你对我很重要。”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
“没关系，只要你现在没事了就好。”  
  
手铐没多少可周旋空间，但他还是设法接近了蜜柑，苗木把头靠在她的肩上。她用手指拨弄着他的头发，梳理着苗木鲁莽挣扎时形成的缠结。她低声哼着催眠曲。他没有睡意，但还是闭上眼睛听着。  
  
“其他人生我的气了吗？”  
  
“没人生气，”罪木保证。“大家都很担心。他们没想到会发生这样的事。狛枝君认为这是他的错。”  
  
“这不是他的错，”苗木说。（他这么说是出于自保，对吗？对吧？）“是我的错。我看不清......一些事。”  
  
“嘘，别这么说。”指尖轻擦过他的头皮。感觉很好。  
  
“这不是你的错。我们知道我们之前太疏远了。难怪你感到如此孤独。但我们会对你更好的，好吗？”  
  
“你们不需要这么做，我......”  
  
我不属于这里。  
  
“我们想这样，”蜜柑说。“没人想让你觉得他们不在乎你。每个人都非常、非常爱你。”  
  
_（爱到底是什么？它还有其他含义吗？）_  
  
“我把你的小兔子带来了。”  
  
苗木高兴地接过毛绒玩具，把它紧紧地抱在胸前，脸颊磨蹭着玩偶破旧的布料。  
  
“蜜柑......我能喝点热巧克力吗？”  


* * *

  
“狛枝君在哪儿？”  
  
苗木的问题在医务室里回荡，似乎医务室已空无一人。罪木自放置他们空杯子的地方抬起头，走了回去。  
  
“呃，我不知道。他可能还和其他人在一起。”  
  
“他们让狛枝君和他们一起，”他惊讶地说。一般来说，“超高校级的绝望”的其他成员对幸运儿相当刻薄。  
  
“是的，他们在讨论......最近的事件。”  
  
哦。这是有道理的。在他试图逃跑之前，狛枝就和他在一起，所以超高校级的绝望会审问他是合情合理的。他们可能会想弄清楚到底是什么让他这么做，以及如何确保这一切不再会发生——  
  
不。  
  
不。  
  
不， _不，不！_  
  
“密、蜜柑桑......”他的声音颤抖得厉害，不得不重新一遍。“狛枝君跟你说了什么？”  
  
罪木眼睛瞥向别处，坐立不安。“你们两个在吵架。而你......你思维有些混乱，以为我们要绑架你。然后你患了恐、恐慌症，狛枝君帮了你，但是他离开了，你又复发了......”  
  
“就这样？”他静静地说。  
  
“呃，大概？”  
  
他是用手挡住兔子的眼睛了么，他无法控制不去挤压它。这就是他们的说法。是狛枝背了这个黑锅。他没有暴露苗木和他妹妹的联系。秘密是安全的。只有他和狛枝知道。  
  
......但这并不意味着困就安全了。  
  
“你确定狛枝君和他们在一起吗？”苗木问道。“你在这儿呆了很久了。万一一聊完他就走了怎么办？”  
  
“你想知道他为什么不来看你吗？”罪木问道。“噢，他没有生你的气，亲爱的。他对自己很失望，需要一些独处的时间。”  
  
“但是......但是他在做什么？狛枝君......他......我不能......”  
  
他不能说。他不能告诉她为什么他需要见到狛枝。如果她知道的话，她会去找困的。但是他要见到狛枝。他要知道幸运儿并没有生气，也不会去追——  
  
“你可以不用担心。他根本没想到。”罪木跳了起来。“啊！神座君！”  
  
神座站在罪木放下的杯子前。他们谁也没有听到他进来，但这是意料之中的事。他重复早先的话，红色的眼睛盯着苗木。  
  
苗木点点头，一屁股坐在床上。如果神座说狛枝没在追杀困，那么他可以相信这是真的。  
  
“你、你想要什么？”罪木问道。当神座望向她时，她害怕地尖叫。  
  
“我有一阵子没看到你走出房间了，”苗木漫不经心地说。神座也只是看着他。  
  
“不是说那、那样——那有什么不对的！”罪木很快地回道。她一下子把苗木推倒，然后裹在毯子里的——这样可以方便地把苗木挡在神座的视线之外。“诚只是在观察。”  
  
“蜜柑——！”苗木在被再次推倒时叫道。  
  
“......无所谓，”神座说。  
  
罪木紧张地站在那里，苗木问：“我现在可以坐起来吗？”  
  
显然，苗木可以这么做，完全没必要那么大惊小怪的。他问神座，“你在这里做什么？”  
  
（背景音是罪木痛苦的呜咽）  
  
神座看了一眼时钟，回答道：“你应该到门厅去，他很快就到了。”  
  
“谁？”苗木问。  
  
“啊，家里的另一个成员。”蜜柑轻轻笑了。“还有你的一个朋友！”  
  
所以，这一刻到来了。苗木咽了口唾沫，在精神上鼓起了勇气。没那么糟糕吧？不像是有人会伤害他。超高校级的绝望不会允许这种情况发生。他们不会让任何人伤害他。  
  
（ _不过只是物理上的，精神上的就完全不同了_ ）。  
  
他差点以为罪木会让他使用轮椅，但在她解开手铐后，她拉着他的手，带他走出了医务室。在门关上之前，苗木转回身看了看。那个长发少年仍站在苗木最后一次见他的位置，他看着他们。神座不像是要尾随，但谁知道他的计划是什么。  
  
“所以，”苗木边走边说，“这个朋友怎么样？”  
  
“哦，别担心。你会喜欢他的。”蜜柑用安心的口味说着并不让人安心的话。“他就是为你而来的！”  
  
“就是为了我，”苗木小声重复道。  
  
“他很聪明！嗯，他看起来......但我肯定和他一起玩和抱抱会很有趣。他也会把那些讨厌的未来机关成员赶走的！”  
  
“你能告诉我是谁吗？”  
  
罪木把一根手指竖在唇前，“这是个惊喜！”  
  
这并没有让他感觉好些，他只是想躲进一个角落，然后消失。  
  
他们到达了门厅，这里并不是只有他们两人。边古山和九头龙站在敞开的大门口，黑帮分子看起来相当不耐烦，他叉着臂跺着脚。一听到苗木和罪木的脚步声，边古山就将手摆在了剑柄上盯着他们，直到确定没有威胁时手才放了下来。不到十分钟，超高校级的绝望的其余成员都来了。  
  
好吧，几乎超高校级的绝望的其余成员都来了。  
  
“狛枝君在哪里？”苗木问。  
  
“我不知道——”罪木开口说。  
  
“凪斗酱说他之前有事要做，”澪田高声喊，“他好像消失了一样！”  
  
如果不是早些时候神座向他保证狛枝不会去找他的妹妹，苗木肯定会得出最坏的结论。  
  
对讲机在左右田的腰间噼哩作响，机械师将它举到耳边，听完后，发出了通告：  
  
“好耶，看来田中君已经进城了！”  
  
田中......是田中眼镜梦，超高校级的饲育委员，对吗？他是超高校级的绝望组织的另一个成员。苗木等着左右田宣布谁和他在一起——这个他要见的朋友——但左右田保持沉默。难道超高校级的绝望真的死也要保守这个秘密？或者他们只是觉得那人不值得一提？  
  
“......狛枝君不来吗？”苗木问。  
  
“我不知道，”罪木回答。  
  
又过了几分钟，神座出现了，但只在后方徘徊。  
  
然后，在入口的中央，出现了一个人影。  
  
田中眼镜梦看起来很吓人，长长的黑夹克挡住了周围所有的光线，甚至也掩住了那幽灵般苍白的皮肤。一道灰色的纹身疤爬了出来，穿过他的左眼，他左眼合上自信大步向前。起初，苗木只是以为田中恰好戴着一条蓬松的围巾；虽然他看到的是一条紫色围巾（黑白间唯一的一点色彩），但他意识到，他看到的蓬松并非人造。一些小动物蜷缩在田中的脖子里，用爪子抓住主人黑色的头发，小声吱吱叫。  
  
尽管双目紧闭，田中还是走到了苗木那里。然后他一只眼睛猛地睁开了，突然的光线似乎使他短暂失明了。还没来得及说什么，田中就单膝跪地，一边低着头，一边夸张的伸出手臂。  
  
“呃，嗨？”苗木说。  
  
田中静静地站起。他的身影罩在苗木之上，饲养员看着他，苗木弯腰缩回了蜜柑身后。  
  
“我是苗木诚，”苗木说着，笨拙地举起手，与对方握手。  
  
饲养员没有回应。相反，田中把手放在苗木的肩膀上，直视他的双眼。没过多久，这位饲养员闭上了眼睛，露出了一丝微笑，他退后一步，自顾自点头，显然对此很满意。  
  
“田中君不说话，”罪木小声对他说。“那是他的绝望。”  
  
“哦，对不起。”  
  
“你不需要道歉，小傻瓜！”罪木说。“继续和他说话。如果他不能回答，他还会感到绝望。”  
  
苗木正要说些什么——  
  
“啊呀，我想苗木君还没见他的新朋友呢。”  
  
“狛枝君！”苗木转过身来，差点从蜜柑警惕的目光里脱出，朝着幸运儿冲去。狛枝看起来与常人一般无二——苗木不知道他为什么会这么想。  
  
两只巨大的手突然伸向他的眼前。教练弐大说：“苗木君，别看！我们可不能让你毁了这个惊喜。”  
  
原来是这样。是时候面对现实了。他任由弐大把他转过去，服从命令闭上眼睛，让内心平静下来——即使其他人一直在他身边窃笑。惊喜会很糟糕。他知道。但是他不能再想这些了。他有观众，现在是表演的时候。  
  
他不知道自己在那儿等了多久。其他人都安静了下来。他觉得他能听到沙沙响和呼吸声，但那声音可能来自任何人。有人的手摆在了他的肩膀上，从尺寸来看，他怀疑是弐大的。  
  
_（奇怪的是，尽管他的眼睛是闭着的，他仍然能够准确地感知到狛枝在哪里）_  
  
温暖潮湿的空气忽的冲击了他的脸，散发着臭味。  
  
“好了，睁开眼睛！”弐大命令道。  
  
苗木照做了。

  
他眨了眨眼。

  
他又眨了眨眼睛，不敢相信眼前的景象。

  
”那、那......那是......”

  
“你喜欢他吗？”罪木不安地问。

  
苗木找回了自己的声音。

  
“你要送我一只 _熊_ ？”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes
> 
> 下一章：
> 
> 苗木：你知道，熊是我最喜爱的动物。
> 
> 田中：*我也爱熊*
> 
> 苗木：......交个朋友？


	37. 饲养员

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们可能会注意到，田中和超高校级的绝望的其他人比相当......和善（？）。那是因为我想能适配DR3！很明显DR3的田中仍然爱动物，显然也没屠杀他的仓鼠。所以他基本只对由人生出的绝望感兴趣。

那是只熊。  
  
有一只熊站在他面前。  
  
超高校级的绝望送了他一只该死的宠物熊。  
  
“你喜欢他吗？”罪木问。  
  
“那是一只熊！”  
  
“咄，好吧。”终里挠了挠头。“你不是说熊是你最喜欢的动物吗？”  
  
“对，但......那是一只熊！”  
  
“这是不是表示......？”罪木缩成小包，像只小老鼠一样坐立不安。“你不喜欢他吗？”  
  
苗木无法回答，他正忙着盯那只熊。  
  
这时，田中走上前来。他用围巾遮住自己的手，不让自己直接接触苗木的皮肤，然后伸手抓住了苗木的手腕。少年的手有力但很温柔，证明他一直都有在照顾害羞的动物。田中很有把握地将苗木的手臂向前拉过，直到离熊只有一英寸远。然后他抬起苗木的手臂，下倾着向前移了几分，使他的手掌平放在了熊的鼻子上。当熊吸气的时候，温暖的空气拂过臂下。田中收起指引的手后，苗木站在那里，把手指伸进皮毛。  
  
“......他是只熊，”苗木敬畏地说。  
  
自从苗木碰到他后，这熊几乎没动过，他似乎很无所谓。熊的毛发是棕色的，但在阳光下，背部和面部的皮毛闪耀着青铜色的金光。而且他很壮。苗木不觉得他已经成年，但他看起来至少有700磅，可能还要重得多。苗木不知道这只熊有多大，但他已经到他下巴高了。鼻子上的毛很薄，但是苗木只看一眼就知道，如果他把手按在熊背上，整个手掌就会消失在皮毛里。  
  
熊微微抬起头，嗅了嗅苗木的脸，又舔了一下它的嘴唇，喘了口气，一条粗舌头从它强劲的下颚内伸出来。说实话，他的呼吸没那么好闻，皮毛也一股味儿，但苗木没有退缩。  
  
“他叫什么？”他头晕目眩地问田中，忘记了饲养员不会说话。但没事，因为花村可以为他说明。花村说：“我的朋友，这位，就是了不起的黑白熊（Monokuma）！”  
  
......当然，他是。  
  
“是啊，因为很明显，田中没养过半黑半白的熊，也没训练过熊猫。”终里一边说，一边皱着眉头，仿佛她向田中提出的要求完全合理。  
  
苗木坚定地说，作出妥协。“我要叫他熊君（Kuma）。”  
“这么说你喜欢他！”蜜柑急切地说。  
  
苗木抬起另一只手，在他能够触摸前，熊君合上了嘴，将他暴露的手臂包住。  
  
一瞬间情形变得恐惧，但熊君似乎仅仅满足于包住他的手臂，苗木放松了下来。  
“我是喜欢他，”他说。突然皱起了眉头。“他脖子上戴的是什么？”  
  
它看起来像是某种项圈，就像科学家用来追踪动物的无线电项圈。苗木伸手去够的时候田中迅速摇了摇头。苗木犹豫了一下，然后收回了他的手。显然，他不该碰它。  
  
“哇喔，我相信你们两个在一起会很开心的！”罪木说。“现在你也不会那么孤独了。”  
  
苗木不确定地笑了笑。“我猜，是吧。说实话，我不知道怎么和熊玩。”  
  
弐大大笑了起来，“很简单，当然是摔跤啦，我来教你！”  
  
弐大充满了激情。然而，即使是教练的超强力量也不足以推动熊君。熊慢悠悠地眨着眼睛，弐大像公牛一样低下头，推着他。熊君松开了苗木的胳膊，转过头来，肩靠着肩嗅了嗅教练，教练继续徒劳的进攻。经过一段时间的思考，熊动了起来。弐大磕绊地继续向前进，然后熊君一只爪子就把弐大撂倒在地，压住了弐大。  
  
“ **我还没有放弃** ！”教练宣称。他勇猛地挣扎反抗，但毫无效果。  
  
田中终于走上前去拍了拍熊君的背。这只熊几乎立刻就把体重从弐大移开了，只留下一个喘着粗气、精疲力竭的教练。  
  
“哟。”弐大擦了擦额头。“下次，我会赢了你的。”熊君眨了眨眼。  
  
“行了，没什么好看的了，”九头龙突然说，“你们可以不用呆这儿了。”  
  
“我们回医务室吧，”罪木手搭在苗木背上，对他说。苗木点点头，转身跟着她。不远处，狛枝也转过身，朝着反方向离去——  
  
“狛枝君，你不来吗？”苗木疑惑地问。  
  
“抱歉，我还有一些工作要做，”狛枝说，“虽然我真的不应该说工作，这表明我实际上有足够的能力为其他人做一些有用的事，而且我们也知道，那些事简单到比我更烂的垃圾都能完成。”  
  
苗木皱眉。 _（他想知道，如果他像对蜜柑那样大发脾气，是否也能阻止狛枝说自己。）_  
  
熊君在他和罪木身后拖着沉重的脚步，似乎很清楚他的新主人是谁。苗木回头看了看这个庞然大物，他只能想到一件事......  
  
“我能骑在他身上吗？”  
  
没人说话。苗木盯着地面。正要大声承认这个问题很愚蠢，他打算收回这个要求——  
  
几只手从后面抓住了他。  
  
由于和熊君‘摔跤’过，弐大还是筋疲力尽，所以左右田和终里主动把他举了起来。他们把苗木拖得足够高，这样他就可以抓住熊君背上的毛茸茸的皮毛爬上去。苗木在熊君肩膀上隆起的地方安顿了下来。  
  
“在上面呆的舒服吗？”左右田问道。他双手捧着嘴，仿佛苗木远在天边。  
  
“是的，我很好！”苗木说，早就乐开了花。  
  
“好的，我们走，熊君！”罪木命令道。  
  
他们两人出发了，由蜜柑带头。苗木紧紧抓住熊的皮毛，咧嘴一笑。  
  
他骑着一头熊！

* * *

熊君充满了耐心。至少苗木是这么想的，因为这只熊一直坐在他的床边等着苗木喂它零食。当然，他也喂了。他怎么可能不喂呢？这就是为什么苗木的午餐有一半最终消失在熊的喉咙里。蜜柑最后从一堆药品那儿抬起头来，正好看到熊君吞下最后一口。当然，她对此并不高兴。  
  
“噢，诚！”她冲上前去，好像她能够到熊的嘴里，把苗木的午餐掏出来似的。“这应该是给你准备的。”  
  
“我知道，但你看看他。我打赌，他肯定需要大量的食物，而且在长途旅行后，他可能快饿死了。”  
  
“我相信田中君把他照顾得很好，”罪木说。已经无法取回他的午餐了，她只得抚平苗木的毯子自我安慰。  
  
“抱歉！我不是怀疑田中君的能力。”  
  
罪木对他笑了笑，越过他的肩上看过去。“看，田中君？他也相信你。”  
  
.......该死。苗木扭过身看向医务室的大门。田中的确在那里，显然他刚刚进来。神座静静地站在他背后。  
  
这位饲养员迈着和他自我介绍时一样的自信步伐向前走去。他停在了床的另一边面对着熊君，叉着双臂。苗木低下了头，田中盯着他。他有一种强烈的直觉，觉得自己正被挨骂。  
  
“好吧，我再也不给他吃午饭了。”  
  
田中突然把手伸进夹克里，掏出一袋棉花糖。  
  
“为什么——？”  
  
熊君发出了他认为是兴奋的叫声，苗木的问题得到了回答。当田中在袋子里摸索的时候，熊从苗木的床边向前探出脑袋，在递给他的那一刻，熊君立马把棉花糖舔了个遍。  
  
“啊，原来棉花糖是指定的熊食！”苗木说，他的结论得到了田中的肯定。“我该为他的日常饮食准备什么？”  
  
这时，田中又把手伸进夹克里......掏出了一张长纸。苗木的眼睛睁大。  
  
“呃......”  
  
田中抬起胳膊挡住了嘴，他的肩微微颤抖，这只能意味着笑。  
  
苗木也小小的笑了一下。“好吧，我很高兴你能处理这些。我觉得我完成不了所有的指示。”  
  
不远处，罪木盯着空盘子叹了口气。“我会让一个黑白熊给你带点吃的来。这次请吃完它吧。”  
  
苗木想起她和花村是如何为他准备晚餐的，脸上露出了微笑。“对不起，我不是——”  
  
“我明白，”她说。她的嘴角挂着一丝微笑。“你太兴奋了。只是不要经常这样，好吗？”  
  
苗木笑了。他拍了拍熊君的头。“了解。”  
  
熊谷喜欢被挠耳后。这是他自己发现的。不过一等他开始了解，田中就给他上了一堂速成课，教他如何投入时间照料熊君。在这过程中，苗木注意到田中对于皮肤接触非常敏感。每当苗木伸手去够他指示的位置时，田中总是急忙抽回他的手，僵硬地垂在身边。他不知道这是为什么。熊本人显然很享受这种关注；他眯着眼把头伸到苗木的手边。  
  
“它的毛真的很柔软，”苗木一边说，一边任手指穿过毛皮。“不知道的还以为你用了香波。”  
  
（他完全没有注意到田中面颊上的红晕，也没有注意到他是如何突然把脸藏起来的）。  
  
......现在他的膝盖上出现了个东西。一开始他以为是田中围巾上的一团布料——在此前的某刻，这团毛落到了他的大腿上，又动了动，明亮的黑色眼睛冲他眨了眨。这只仓鼠好奇地打量着苗木，然后开始梳理自己的毛毛。  
  
“这不会也是送我的吧？”苗木问道。他小心翼翼地伸手去够那只仓鼠，动作比他第一次伸手摸熊君的时候还要慢。说曹操曹操到，熊君向前探了个身子，猛一张嘴——  
  
但田中敏捷地拍了一下熊的鼻子。一瞬间，仓鼠蹦到空中，抱住了田中的围巾。不到一秒钟，它就消失在织物的褶皱里了。然而不久之后，苗木看到一堆小脑袋伸了出来，他们都瞪着熊君。  
  
“一个，两个......至少有一打！”苗木说。“他们都住那条围巾里？”  
  
田中耸耸肩。就在那时，一只仓鼠从围巾里里蹦了出来，田中以一种奇怪的姿势抬起了他的胳膊举起它。这似乎是一种本能，饲养员丝毫不见惊慌，仓鼠决定使用已经定位好的手臂作为滑梯。它从手臂上溜溜滚了下来，田中在最后一刻轻晃了下手腕，结果这只胖乎乎的啮齿动物落在了苗木的腿上。它眨着小眼睛瞅着他，就像之前的那只。  
  
“你好！”他说。  
  
仓鼠瞅着他看。也没做出任何表示友好的举动，直到它回头看了一眼田中，饲养员给了它一个安心的点头示意。然后仓鼠就无所畏惧地向前爬来，并停下来轻轻咬了咬苗木的手指尖。  
  
“他们真的很信任你，”苗木说，有一部分是对自己讲的，“你一定很爱他们。”  
  
他不需要看到田中温柔的微笑就能确认这点。就像熊君一样，仓鼠的毛发也散发着健康的光泽，几乎闪闪发亮。它们的眼睛明亮而活泼，好奇的探索着，无忧无虑。田中不可能对他们施以残忍的对待。  
  
“我很高兴，”苗木突然说，“我很高兴绝望没让你......”  
  
他停了下来，因为他想到了他差点说出来的话。仓鼠感觉到了他突然的紧张，于是匆匆蹦回主人身边的安全地带。  
  
“......很高兴看到有人这么关心他的宠物，”苗木说。  
  
即使田中明白他原本想说的，他也没透露任何迹象表明这点，除了一道艰涩的凝视。但是当苗木懒洋洋地抚摸着熊君的头时，视线软了下来。田中突然站了起来，快步走出了医务室。  
  
“......我说了什么冒犯他的话了吗？”苗木问罪木。  
  
但是田中很快就回来了，神情就像一个得意的孩子向老师展示了自己花了一整天画的画。有什么东西塞在了胸前。当走到足够近的时候，饲养员把这些东西塞到了苗木面前。苗木带着疑惑拿了过来，仔细观察了一番。  
  
他的眼睛一亮。  
  
“蜜柑，这些是熊类纪录片！我可以看吗？”  
  
蜜柑笑着说：“我可以叫左右田君拿一台电视来......”  
  
就在这时，一只黑白熊走了进来。它端着一个装满食物的盘子，高举过头顶，朝着他们走去——  
  
结果熊君大爪子一挥，他就被撞飞了。熊低下头，狼吞虎咽地吃着掉下来的食物。  
  
“不——！”罪木大叫，“这应该是给诚的！”苗木忍不住为他的新朋友欢呼起来。

* * *

房间一片狼藉。衣服散落在地上，桌子上堆满了一堆文件，床上的床单被弄得皱巴巴的。然而，这一切都没困扰到房间的主人。她太忙了，斜倚在床上，皱着眉头，发出恼怒的声音，试图把夹克塞进已经塞满的手提箱里。凌乱的房间和女人的着装真是形成了鲜明的对比：一件整洁的西装夹克和内衬，尽管她穿的是短裤而不是未来机关成员标准的短裙。  
  
“得了吧，进去啊！”朝日奈最后一次嘶嘶吸着气压着箱子。有那么一会儿，它看起来完全成功了，但随后夹克和其他物品一股的冒出来，像是手提箱里藏着个弹簧。  
  
朝日奈扯出一件夹克，脸朝下倒在床上。然后她压抑地冲着床垫大叫大嚷。  
  
“该死的夹克，”她低声说，抬起头。她盯着前面空荡荡的墙愣了几秒钟，镇定下来。然后，她咻的以出人意料的动作翻了个身，坐了起来——  
  
“腐川桑？！”朝日惊讶的马尾辫都直直地飞了起来。  
  
文学少女哆嗦了一下，但是躲进门后已经太晚了。她走进房间，手指交缠在一起，喃喃自语，“你、你个白痴，真的是。”  
  
“哈？干嘛啊？”  
  
“我们都知道你在计、计划什么，”腐川发出嘘声，“主人告诉我你、你会那样。”  
  
朝日奈皱着眉头，肌肉绷得紧紧的，随时准备迎战。“是吗？好吧，我又不是要隐瞒什么。我以成为你们这样的懦夫为耻！”  
  
“不，你只是一个没脑子的若虫。愚蠢到甚至分不清幻想和现实的死丫头......”  
  
“你还敢说！”朝日奈厉声说。“而且，你也看到了！你看到了那条信息。”  
  
腐川说：“主人叫我们不要管它。”  
  
“我不在乎十神怎么想！”朝日奈说，“反正他就是个自命不凡的势利鬼。”  
  
“哼，听到你这么说真不意外。”  
  
尽管十神站在腐川身后极近的位置，但由于这两个女孩一直在争吵，所以直到现在她们才注意到他。腐川脸涨得通红，一边喃喃着她的白衣骑士一边淌着口水。朝日奈有点吃惊，但随后她脸上是一片冷漠，像放弃了争论，去打一场永远打不赢的仗。  
  
“你意识不到这样做会把自己置身于怎样的境地？”十神问道，随手关上了宿舍的门。“我不是说什么废弃的城市。外面的世界很危险。”  
  
“我不在乎！”朝日奈喊道，“我厌倦了无所事事得当个废人。”  
  
“为了这个，你就以身试险。”十神嗤之以鼻，叉臂看向一边。“你们这些平民的优先事项真是扭曲。”  
  
“什么？我这么做可不是为了荣誉或者你暗示的什么乱七八糟的。我想帮忙，因为我不像你，我真的 _在乎_ 别人。”  
  
“黑白熊会把你撕成碎片，”腐川说，颤抖的手指指着朝日奈的胸。“你不、不能就这么大摇大摆地走进来，还指望它、它们能被那、那两个大蜜瓜分心！”  
  
一时间，朝日奈很想把自己遮起来。“我......至少我在做事，而不是放弃！”  
  
“我们不知道这条信息是否真的来自他，”十神说。  
  
“但如果是呢！如果是他发的呢？”朝日奈眨了眨眼睛，眼里含着泪水。“如果苗木君的妹妹是在塔和市，他需要我们去救她怎么办？”  
  
十神没有立即回答，在回答前，他做了一个深呼吸。  
  
“她会受到保护......”  
  
“我知道她会。我不在乎！她需要我们的帮助，但我......我......”  
  
朝日奈突然哽咽起来，所有想要说的话语都被窒息阻碍。豆大的眼泪从她的脸上流下，她徒劳地用衣袖擦着眼泪。  
  
“如果是苗木君让我们帮她呢？”她重复着，几乎是在乞求。“我们总得做点什么，不是吗？这是我们欠他的。我不能......他需要我我却不能......我却不能帮他或者大神桑......求你了，我要帮他。让我去救人吧。”  
  
十神盯着她。继承人一点也没有被她的恳求所打动。他像是地狱的审判官，审判着他面前灵魂的价值。但......  
  
“好。”  
  
两个女孩都惊讶地眨了眨眼，“嗯？”  
  
“好，”十神再次说，“我帮你。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：
> 
> 朝日奈：看，那个叛徒！
> 
> 十神：你是说未来机关招的的新走狗？
> 
> 朝日奈：一样。重点是那就是她！
> 
> 朝日奈：*指着雾切*


	38. 误导

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西园寺注意到了一件UD们谁也没发现的事。

“那我们什么时候走？”朝日奈急切地问道，之前的所有崩溃迹象都消去了。  
  
“你能小声点吗？”十神咬牙切齿，低声说，“这应该是秘密行动。”  
  
“啊，抱歉。”朝日奈脸颊通红，但她的脸上浮出一丝微笑。仿佛他们在繁忙的工作区闲逛时讨论秘密是一个再正常不过的失误。事实上，在他们工作的隔间里，几乎没有员工注意到他们的谈话。  
  
十神按着鼻子，喃喃自语道：“我已经开始后悔了。”  
  
“也、也许我的白衣骑士应该缓、缓解一下压力。”腐川食指点了点，露出yin荡的笑。“我非常愿意帮个忙。”  
  
......和他们在一起还不到十分钟，十神已经十分想把自己锁房间里了。  
  
“我永远都不会想碰你这条肮脏的杂种狗，”他说。（背景是腐川兴奋到昏厥）。“现在，照我说的做，看在上帝的份上， _别说——”_  
  
他差一点就撞到了雾切。侦探在他不注意的时候，不知从哪里冒出来的，走进了他的视野。十神下意识地停住了脚步，理了理他的眼镜。  
  
贵公子抱臂冷笑：“啊呀，这不是未来机关新招的哈巴狗吗？”  
  
“十神君。”雾切的目光十分冷漠，但是和她声音里夹带的冰霜相比，根本不算什么。  
  
气氛瞬间变得紧张起来，许多人从工作岗位上抬起头来打量他们。不仅仅是他和雾切造成了这种紧张局面。朝日奈像是希望她的怒目而视能灼伤侦探，而腐川小声咕哝着什么恶心。  
  
“你想干什么？”朝日奈叫道。  
  
“朝日奈桑。”雾切朝她大致的方向点点头。“恐怕这不关你的事。”  
  
“为什么？你又告发十神了？”  
  
雾切没有回应冷嘲热讽，“十神君，我被告知你昨天寻衅滋事，想对抗逆藏君。”  
  
十神冷笑。“这不公平。如果未来机关对此感到不满，那他们就不该派一个三岁小孩脾气的野蛮人来对付我。”  
  
周围人开始窃窃私语，雾切眨着眼，看向了他们，但那是她唯一的反应。  
  
“现在不谈这个，”雾切说，“跟我来。”  
  
“居然命令我的白马王子......她怎么敢、敢这样？你只是嫉妒他——”  
  
“够了，”十神说，腐川立刻沉默了下来。“没问题，我一直在期待这次会面。”  
  
“我打赌她也是，”朝日奈说。“你们就是等不及让我们中的某个再次陷入麻烦，对不对？”  
  
雾切说：“宗方君特意要求我和他谈话。”。  
  
“我打赌你一定是耐不住主动请功的吧！放弃不了在领导面前显摆的机会，啊？”朝日奈厉声说道。“我们又不是你的朋友。”  
  
雾切已经转身离开了，所以不知道她的反应是什么——如果真的有。她只是重复了之前的命令，让十神跟着她，然后就走了。依旧高傲的十神跟随其后。雾切把他带到她的办公室，打开了门。  
  
“关上，”当十神走进去后，她说。  
  
十神照做了。他转过身来，斜倚在门边，两人目光相遇——  
  
“我能问问你和逆藏君吵了什么吗？”她平静地问道。  
  
十神耸了耸肩。”我只是指出，我从小被培养用于接管某个暗中统治世界的世界组织。客观来说，我更有资格领导基金会，而不是仅仅一个学生会主席。”  
  
雾切点头，“没严重到需要严肃处理。”  
  
说完，雾切走到办公桌后面，坐了下来。十神也坐到了桌前等候位上。  
  
雾切双手摆在膝上，像块石板一样僵硬地端坐，说道。“我正式谴责你的行为，并提醒你切记在各领域秉持专业精神，在此警告十神君，如果继续与同事对立，你将会受到处分。”  
  
“跟平常一样。你创造力的贫乏真令我失望。”  
  
“我会在以后的谈话时留意。”雾切干巴巴地说。她从抽屉里拿出一些文件，开始翻看。  
  
十神扬起了眉，“既然我们已经完成了公务......？”  
  
雾切抬头看着他。“你知道监控组提交了一份官方报告吗？在我们收到关于苗木君妹妹的电子邮件时，苗木君试图逃跑。”  
  
十神皱起了眉头。“不，我不知道。那你是说他确实发了——？”  
  
“未来机关不会考虑这个问题，”雾切说，眼角周的皮肤有点紧绷。“他们认为没有理由改变策略。”  
  
十神向后靠在座位上。“这提议对我们毫无用处......所以，我们按计划行事。”  
  
“是的。”雾切突然弯下腰，拿出一台笔记本电脑。她把它放在桌子上，然后滑向十神。“你需要的一切都在这里。”  
  
“还有其他人知道吗？”他问。  
  
雾切盯着他。“当然没有。为什么问这种问题？”  
  
十神耸了耸肩，暗自得意于惹恼了她，哪怕只是一点点。“只是确认。”  
  
当十神接过笔记本电脑放在腿上时，雾切突然又开口了：“朝日奈对我很生气，是吗？”  
  
“哦，是的，”十神说。“她表示理解你为什么要揭露她的计划，但对你阻止她潜入试图抓捕苗木的突袭队伍的事仍然很愤怒。更不用说你一直站在他们那边而不是我们，她很气愤。还记得第四次审判发生了什么吗。朝日奈无法忍受背叛。”  
  
雾切呼了一口气。“那真是......遗憾。但如果能使我们的疏远更可信，那么我必须继续扮演反派。恐怕我想不出更好的办法来确保自己成为新部门的负责人。”  
  
“我们需要你站在那个位置上，”十神认同。“一切正常？”  
  
“是的。上级仍然相当关注那些传言，据说你打算利用剩余财富和影响力篡夺他们的权力。你最近的举动显然没能缓解他们的忧虑。他们会欢迎我成为一个部门主管，作为他们和你之间的缓冲。更不用说他们也渴望找到能控制你们四个的人，尽管发生了很多事，但我似乎是最好的选择。”  
  
十神笑了，像野狼发现了鹿群。“真便利。”  
  
雾切没有反应，而是转移了话题，“十神君，我猜测他们两人是陪你去塔和市的吧？”  
  
十神看向一边，翘着一条腿。“如果我不同意，朝日奈也会自己去。腐川服从我所有的命令， _除了别再跟着我。_ ”  
  
雾切微笑了一下，“啊，这么受欢迎一定很可怕。”  
  
十神怒视着她。  
  
“就这些？”贵公子询问。  
  
“不，留下来。叶隐君应该很快就回来了，我们需要讨论一下这个问题。”  
  
他们俩静静地坐着。雾切喝着茶，抿了几小口后，她主动提出要给十神倒些。十神拒绝了（他当然拒绝。薰衣草茶？太廉价。）  
  
两人陷入了更尴尬的沉默。虽然雾切有很多文件要填写，但十神完全是无所事事。当然，他可以仔细查阅电脑里的资料，但他担心有人进来看到里面有什么。  
  
然后，事情就这样发生了。  
  
“雾切亲——！”  
  
“你最好让开，”雾切只说了这么一句，此时呼喊声穿过了墙壁。  
  
十神想了一会儿，决定退到一边。  
  
一个明智的决定。  
  
门砰地一声打开了。叶隐像台风一样冲进来，他不小心撞到了十神坐过的椅子，撞的它在地面滑来滑去。占卜师喘着粗气，满头大汗，本就吓人的凌乱的头发不知怎么搞得更乱了。尽管他看起来很痛苦，占卜师还是哈哈大笑，他疯癫地挥着手臂，确保引起侦探的注意。  
  
“哎，雾切亲！成功了。你的魔法护身符奏效啦！”  
  
“真的？”雾切说，完全不受房间里被扩张十倍的影响。  
  
“没错！我和其他人走散了，不小心走到了一些士兵面前。我还以为自己死定了，但没有一枪打中我。”叶隐放声大笑，双手叉腰。“我甚至踹它了一脚，但什么都没发生！”  
  
“我明白了。请保密。”  
  
“哈？哦，我懂了。如果别人知道了，他们都会想偷了那个护身符的。”  
  
“没错。”雾切颔首，说道，“现在把它交出来。”  
  
“那个......”叶隐难为情地笑了笑，一手揉着头发，手掌都消失在了头发里。“我弄丢了。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“呃，对......”  
  
“把你口袋里的东西掏出来。”  
  
叶隐僵住了，“但、但是......”  
  
“现在。”  
  
叶隐看起来就像一个偷糖果被抓到的男孩，他把手伸进了他那条过于宽松的裤子的口袋里。一开始拿出来的只不过是些垃圾。有些则......很可疑。最后，叶隐悄悄做了个小动作，好像在背后藏了什么。但他不是雾切的对手，雾切只是命令他交出来。占卜师叹了口气，在她等待的手掌上放了一个小饰品。  
  
“谢谢，”她说，“现在你可以走了。”  
  
尽管遭到了驱逐，叶隐还是逗留不动。“你确定？我说，如果你只是——”  
  
“你现在可以走了。”  
  
叶隐垂头丧气的离开了。  
  
“......魔法护身符？”十神挑着眉，在角落问道。  
  
“他相信了，不是吗？”雾切回道。“考虑到叶隐君在这里的声誉，没有人会浪费精力去追究的。这很明智，不是吗？”  
  
说话时，雾切凑近了桌子。她脸上的表情——任何认识她的人都会说——是她能表现出的最明显的沾沾自喜。他咬牙切齿，不能否认她的想法，但也不愿让她白白得到称赞。  
  
“居然没出现意外，真令人惊讶，”他转而表示。  
  
“的确。”她的声音里又一次流露出一丝沾沾自喜，真是火大。  
  
他转移了话题。“所以，如果没有人攻击他，那么我们就可以断定你的假设是正确的......”  
  
“苗木君已经设法潜入了黑白熊系统。”  
一片寂静无声。十神向后靠在座位上，摇着头。“难以置信，”贵公子说。“一个普通人怎么能这样呢——？”  
  
“你低估了他，”雾切说。“一如既往的。不管怎样，你应该能够自由行动，不用担心黑白熊的军队。”  
  
十神再次摇了摇头，“苗木真是无法被压制啊。”  
  
雾切说：“明天下午三点，各部门负责人将开会。那是溜出去的最佳时机。”  
  
“你能给我们弄几个扩音器来吗？”  
  
“可以，明天中午过来。”  
  
就这样，谈话结束了。无论是十神还是雾切都觉得没必要说再见。十神只是简单地点了点头，然后朝出口走去。雾切回到她的文书工作上。两人的表情都很冷默，似乎他们确实在认真讨论十神的不端行为。  
  
但过了会儿......  
  
“十神君？如果你真的找到了苗木困，朝日奈桑会很高兴的。也许她的士气会提升，乐意伸出橄榄枝协助——”  
  
他一只手仍然放在门把手上，十神侧过头看着她。“当我们救出苗木的妹妹后，我会想办法向朝日奈解释你在做什么。所以，我认为你声明中的‘如果’很无礼。当然，你不会怀疑我。”  
  
雾切叹了口气，“我们仍然没有证据证明苗木君发出了那条信息。”  
  
十神没有开门，而是看着雾切，神情莫测。  
  
“我必须说，雾切，”贵公子突然说，“我从没想过有一天我会比你更信任他。”  
  
雾切猛地抬起头来。  
  
十神继续说，“如果苗木真的黑了一支黑白熊军队，那我很难相信他会发一封如此简单的电子邮件。”  
  
雾切盯着他看了会儿。  
  
“明天中午见，”她最后说。 

* * *

小鹿跑了起来。它的侧腹起伏着，耳朵贴着头骨，它穿过一片灌木丛。在它后面尾随着一头野兽，长长的獠牙在昏暗的光下闪着光；黑色的眼瞳反射出猎物纤弱的小身体。然后，一切都发生得太快了。小鹿滑倒了。野兽的巨爪在泥里重重锤击，然后——它倒下了。稚嫩的身躯被利牙撕裂，骨头和肌肉都被嚼碎。  
  
苗木把爆米花塞进嘴里。  
  
当屏幕上的熊开始进食时，他转向熊君问道：“你有没有做过这样的事情？”  
  
熊君盯着他那桶爆米花。  
  
苗木叹了口气。“我已经给你太多的棉花糖了。再加上，你还吃了我的两顿午餐。”  
  
熊君盯着他那桶爆米花。  
  
苗木看向田中。这位饲养员拒绝直接坐在床边上，而是坐在他床边的一张椅子上。他坚定地看着熊摇了摇头。熊君有些不开心，但注意到了他的警告。  
  
“我不明白你怎么能拒绝他，”苗木说。他注视着熊君，看着他那火石一样冰冷的黑色眼睛，结实坚硬的牙有他的手指长，向外延伸，这强健的头颅安在一个柔韧有劲的脖颈儿，附着在更强壮的布满肌肉的身躯上，这种体积和重量，仅仅一个意外就可以轻易地杀死他......  
  
“......他真是太可爱了，”苗木最后说。  
  
田中严肃地点点头。然后他一下子窜了起来，因为他的两只仓鼠吃醋了，在用脑袋撞他的肚子。苗木笑了笑，然后回头看了看罪木。  
  
“呃，蜜柑？为什么把脸遮起来？”  
  
“是......只是......那只可怜的小鹿！”  
  
啊。苗木同情地皱了皱眉头。“我知道这很难受，但这就是自然规律。”  
  
“我知道，但这太可怕了！”  
  
当罪木哀号着，继续为失去小鹿而悲伤的时候，苗木看着她，心里只有一个念头：  
  
_请不要说她吓坏了，是因为这让她想起了我。_  
  
苗木回头看了看电视，“看，他们在抓鱼！”  
  
他们一直看熊的视频和电影直到深夜。至少苗木是这么想的。在医务室里很难确认时间。但是他想不出为什么罪木会把田中踢出去，然后带他去刷牙的其他理由。  
  
“睡的时候尽量不要到处乱滚，”在他被塞进被窝时，她说。“如果你不乱动，手铐也不会困扰你。嗯，尽、尽量不要在意它们，好吗？”  
  
“你就不能把它们摘下来吗？”苗木问道，一边抬起那令人不舒服的手腕。“我是说，反正我也会睡着的。”  
  
罪木紧张地左顾右盼。“但、但你可能会跑掉......”  
  
“我不会。”  
  
“你之前不应该那么做的，”她静静地说，几乎带着内疚。  
  
“蜜柑......”他坐起身来以便更好地跟她对话。“我不会逃跑的。”  
  
“但是你——”  
  
“我保证。”  
  
蜜柑盯着他，咽了口唾沫。  
  
“好、好吧。”  
  
一声轻轻的咔嗒传来，手铐脱落了，苗木揉了揉他的手腕，虽然手腕并没有受伤。  
  
“谢谢，”他说。  
  
蜜柑站在那里，仍然拿着松开的手铐。“你没有对我撒谎，对吧？你不是要逃跑吧？”  
  
“是的，我今晚不逃，”他答应说。  
  
他瞥了一眼医务室的门。他没有看到任何迹象表明有人在门后，但这可是他试图逃跑后的第一夜？如果真  
没人秘密守卫着，他会很震惊的。  
  
苗木问：“狛枝君不来道晚安吗？”  
  
“呃，我想不会，”罪木说。“我不确定。很抱歉。”  
  
  
“没关系，”苗木说。他觉得......很不自在。至少，这可能意味着今晚他不用读悼词了。“蜜柑，你不会又熬夜看我吧？”  
  
她盯着他看了很久。  
  
“不，”她说。“你答应过我......我、我会相信你的！我就在那边的床上。”  
  
苗木看着她走到隔壁的一张床前，找了个舒服的姿势躺了上去。当她发现他在看的时候，她向他露出一丝微笑，然后依偎在枕头里，闭上了眼睛。不久之后，苗木也照做了。好像，他也没别的事可做。  
  
时间一分一秒的过去，两人打起了瞌睡。  
  
在房间黑暗的角落里，有什么在动。神座无声息地走上前去，来到苗木的床边。他面无表情地低头看着年轻少年被松开的手腕，一如既往。  
  
“......我假定你有正当理由，”他低语。  
  
电话铃响了。  
  
瞬间，在睡着的人中的任何一个醒来前，神座从口袋里掏出九头龙的手机举到耳边。他没有查看来电显示。他非常清楚是谁。当他向黑暗处的角落走去时，他在等着她开口说话。  
  
“九头龙君，你知道苗木联系过我们吗？”雪染问。  
  
神座把电话移开，这样她就听不见他清嗓子的声音了。  
  
然后他用九头龙的声音说道。  
  
“他在网站给你们发了条信息，对吗？是的，我们知道。”  
  
“好吧，只是确认一下......他告诉他们你把他妹妹关在哪儿了，”雪染平静地说。  
  
“我们知道。别担心。这是计划的一部分。”  
  
“好吧，既然你都这么说了，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
  
“确保宗方无视这条讯息，”他说。  
  
他们互相寒暄了几句，然后挂断了电话。神座抓起一瓶水喝了一口，使用超高校级的配音演员天赋总是让他喉咙干涩。然后他从容不迫地朝出口走去。他必须在被注意前将他放在九头龙的假手机调换过来。  
  
他低头看了看手机，嘴角动了一下。  
  
“啊，狛枝。他竭尽全力走到这一步，如果我让你轻易地就阻止了他，那会很不公平，”神座悠然道。  
  
当然，这并非他为苗木掩饰的真正理由。如果他的分析正确，形势如他所预料的发展......那么对决的舞台就已设置好。他终于得到了一个真正的机会来检验他的理论。  
  
无论是好是坏。  



	39. 舞蹈家

“喂，喂，醒醒！”  
  
苗木半睡半醒地咕哝着。  
  
“我说醒醒！”  
  
苗木睁开了眼睛，发现手铐已经被拿掉，他吓了一跳。“怎么——？”  
  
“终于醒了！你知道我在这儿等了多久？我大老远跑来不是为了看一个又蠢又懒的孩子整天赖床上！”  
  
“啊，抱歉！”苗木挣扎着坐了起来，揉着眼睛。“我不知道你要来看我，西园寺桑。”  
  
“我当然不是来看你。”日本舞蹈家抱臂，撅着小嘴。手铐的钥匙挂在她的手上。（所以大家都有钥匙？）“你为什么觉得我这样的人会来看你？”  
  
“呃......”这是反问吗？  
  
“好吧，你猜怎么着。我决定对你好一点，让你能从整天被那个......那个细心完美的保姆的纠缠中休息一下！”  
  
那些是绝望的漩涡，绝对是绝望的漩涡。  
  
有时，绝望真的挺可笑的。  
  
“......谢谢，”他小心翼翼地说。  
  
“嗯哼，随便吧。现在听好了！我有重要的要说。”  
  
苗木专注起来，小心翼翼地从床单上爬起来，只是以防万一。  
  
“看，”西园寺说，“我以前和你一样是小个子，但这并不表示我会允许别人欺负我。所以，我要教你如何把那些恶霸打击得落花流水！”  
  
好家伙。苗木拽着他的头发。“呃，谢谢，但是我真的不喜欢说别人坏话。”  
  
“谁说我要教你怎么骂人啦？”日本舞蹈家大叫，苗木向后靠了靠，希望她够不到他。“抱歉！我只是想——”  
  
“......因为暴力更有趣！”西园寺说完突然转向门口。“嘿，进来，你这个脏兮兮的泥猴子！”  
  
“啊哈，我来了！”  
左右田冲了出来。门板撞击的声音大得足以把蜜柑从睡梦中惊醒。护士惊恐地大叫，拉起毯子盖在头上想躲起来。过了一会儿，她偷偷往外瞄了一眼，眨了眨眼睛看着同学们。  
  
“太好了。现在看仔细了！”西园寺用手指指着苗木的方向。“因为我要教你怎么重创他！”  
  
“啊，西园寺桑，等等！”罪木几乎从床上摔下来，她慌慌张张地跑了过来。  
  
西园寺转过身来，语气与之前截然不同：“嗨，罪木桑，你今天真漂亮。”  
  
.......是的，带着绝望的漩涡。  
  
“很、很抱歉打断你们，但我觉得诚不该学这些。”罪木低下了头，脸颊微红。“诚是那么善良和温柔，我真的很喜欢他这一点......”  
  
“你宁愿让他一直受人摆布？”  
  
罪木颤颤巍巍地退了几步，双手举过头顶。“不，我不是这个意思！非常抱歉。请原谅我——！”  
  
“呃，罪木桑说的对，”左右田说，“苗木君没那种想法——”  
  
“很感谢你的意见，”话语戛然而止，她的微笑消失了。“我说过我想听你讲话吗？闭嘴！”  
  
苗木不确定他是否该说些什么——  
  
但是西园寺走到他的面前。“瞧，我明白了！你可爱伶俐人还弱小，所有人都会嫉妒你，给你下套。你不能认栽不管。你必须回敬他们，否则他们只会继续欺负你。”  
  
“我就不能和他们谈谈吗？”苗木问道。“刻薄待人......”  
“反正都能成，为什么要把时间浪费在交流上？”  
  
西园寺的动作太突然了，可怜的左右田甚至没有时间对它做出反应。西园寺的脚后跟狠狠地踩在他的脚趾上，机械师大叫，抱着一只脚蹦来蹦去。  
  
苗木叫道：“这也——！”  
  
“永远有用！”西园寺骄傲地说。“不管你是不是个子小。现在，站起来。轮到你了。”  
  
苗木的确站着，但他对左右田说道：“你没事吧？”  
  
“唔，我没事，”左右田说，“只是——”  
  
“少说话，多踩脚！”西园寺命令道。  
  
苗木说”但、是......”  
  
_“踩他的脚！”_  
  
胸口忽然涌起一阵悸动，于是他照做了。一下子，他的脚踩在了左右田上面，左右田和护士古怪地看了眼苗木......  
  
西园寺呻吟，双手捂着脸。“你要使劲儿。不是像湿面条一样耷拉着！”  
  
“对不起，”苗木小声说着。  
  
“我觉得我们应该停下来了！”罪木说。在苗木反应过来前，她就从一边抱住了他。“诚是一个很好的人，他不喜欢欺负别人。不是吗，亲爱的？”  
  
“对。”他伸手够她的胳膊，松开了他脖子上的绞索。“我确实不喜欢。”  
  
“什么？你想让狛枝继续欺凌你？”西园寺问道，双手撑在臀部。“这是什么奇怪的变态嗜好？”  
  
苗木僵住了。  
  
“......狛枝君？”罪木重复道，显然很困惑。  
  
冷汗顺着脊背流下来。  
  
“诶？那家伙不是老崇拜他了吗？”左右田问道。  
  
“你们两个真有那么蠢啊？难道你没注意到狛枝看他的眼神吗？”这次，西园寺戳了戳蜜柑的胸口。  
罪木转过头来看着他。“诚......狛枝欺凌你？”

 ~~是， **是的**~~ ！  
  
“没有，”他说。他希望他脸上的笑容比他为他妹妹装出来的要好。“我想西园寺桑搞错了。”  
  
“噁！所以就是什么变态玩法。恶心！我可不能把宝贵的一天抽出来浪费在这事上！”  
  
“你确定？”左右田问他。“这家伙有时候真的让人发毛。”  
  
“没事，”苗木说。“没什么问题。”  
  
_拜托了，请别这么说了。他会生我的气。他会......我不知道他会怎么做，但是......_  
  
左右田耸耸肩说：“好吧，既然你这么说。”  
  
他几乎忍不住又叹了口气。  
  
“那现在怎么办？”西园寺问道。“不管你们俩在瞎搞什么，我都不会掺和进去的。”  
  
苗木耸了耸肩。“我想，你可以跳舞。”  
  
她嘲笑道，“我只是说我不想和你那恶心的迷恋癖好扯上关系！”  
  
“不是......我没有......！”他的脸热得这么快，热得这么厉害，简直令人吃惊。“跳舞是你的天赋，所以我想......”  
  
他看着罪木，与其说是出于受伤，倒不如说是恳求她说些什么，但护士认为是前者。她突然转过身来面对西园寺，鞋跟发出咔嗒声，并要求道：“马上道歉！你让他感到不舒服了。”  
  
西园寺咧嘴笑了，用绝望的语气说：“对不起，我不应该取笑你奇怪的幻想。”  
  
“不是那样......！”他把脸埋在手里。  
  
他完全沉浸在懊恼中，没有注意到她那算计的眼神。她打量了一番苗木，露出了一丝可疑的近乎于诡秘的笑。西园寺退后几步确认有谁在身边，她和罪木小声嘀咕了几句，便飞奔而去。  
  
又拿着一包黄布回来了。  
  
“好吧！”她在毫无头绪的苗木面前停了下来。“你想跳舞啊。给，穿上！”  
  
她把包裹推到他怀里。苗木打开，举起一端。是一件黄色的和服。  
  
他问，“为什么......？”  
  
“是和服有什么问题？”西园寺问道，高而尖的嗓音夸大了她的惊讶。“你不喜欢我的衣服？你是在说我丑？”  
  
“不，我——！”  
  
“好，如果和服没问题，那穿上它也不会有问题！”  
  
这一次，他的确是想向蜜柑求助。  
  
“我觉得你穿起来一定很好看，”护士说。  
  
可恶。  
  
没多久，他发现自己正穿着和服躲在医务室后面的帘子里。苗木捏了一只袖子仔细瞅了瞅。看起来......还不错。也许花太多了，但颜色比较素，质感也很好。除了对他来说穿衣时间太长外，唯一的问题是......  
  
“呃，西园寺桑？”他从帘子后面走出来（让罪木很高兴）。“你能帮我系一下这个吗？”  
  
沉默。  
  
左右田和蜜柑突然大笑。  
  
苗木眨了眨眼，“什么？”  
  
“挺聪明啊，”西园寺说，绝望在她的眼睛里打转。“穿得不错。”  
  
“刚才怎么了吗，”他对熊君说，熊君正走过来闻着他主人穿的新衣服。苗木走向另外两人——很快就被他那过长的和服绊倒了。罪木冲过来帮他，但左右田只是笑得更厉害。机械师几乎跪在地上，罪木钩住他的胳膊，把他扶起来。苗木紧紧缠住她，让她挡在他和左右田之间——并不是说他想躲起来。  
  
“我觉得他不会跳舞，”左右田对西园寺说，笑得眼含热泪。“也许他可以站后头当个花瓶？”  
  
“我不想让他跳舞，我只是想让他穿上它。”再一次，西园寺上下打量着他。“你的头发有点毁造型。太乱了。”  
  
她到底想表示什么——？  
  
不，她不会的。  
  
他们不会——  
  
“还有他的指甲！”日本舞蹈家继续说，“你是摸瞎剪指甲的吧”  
  
她不会的——  
  
“喂，罪木桑。”西园寺轻笑。“我想他需要一点外貌上的修饰。”  
  
“就这样吧！”他迅速说道，冲着罪木说道，“真的，我不想继续了！”  
  
“噢，但你会很可爱的！”罪木说。“我们可以在他脖子上系上鲜花，也许还可以在他的头发上缠些丝带......”  
  
_“真的没有必要的！”_  
  
“喂，左右田！干点有用的事，把澪田叫来，行吗？”  
  
“左右田君，熊君！救命！”  
  
“......伙计，我要让其他人看看这个，”左右田说完走开了。

* * *

“它就没压平过吗？”  
  
“也许要更多的发胶？”  
  
“诚酱的呆毛只想要自由！”  
  
“我现在可以走了吗？”苗木绝望地问。  
  
三个女孩停下了工作，齐声宣布：“不。”  
  
苗木瘫坐在座位上。  
  
澪田抓住他的手，吹着他刚涂好的指甲——在她把自己的角后涂成黑白纹后。罪木和西园寺正在打理他的头发——具体来说，他们正努力让他的呆毛软化。但他们很快发现，没有任何东西可以去除苗木的小特征。他还能感觉到笔刷刷过他的脸颊，但动作小得很难意识到。  
  
罪木叹了口气，“我想这就是极限了。”  
  
“我去拿镜子！”澪田猛冲出去。  
  
沉默的令人尴尬。西园寺瞥向一边，不耐烦地跺着脚。罪木叹了口气，温柔地顺了顺他的头发。  
  
“没那么糟糕吧？”她问道。  
  
“......没，”他勉强地说。  
  
她的笑容变得更加灿烂。“这不是很有趣吗？”  
  
“并不。”  
  
她正要说些什么，这时，澪田拿着一面手持镜回来了。苗木的第一反应是闭上眼睛，他的确闭上了；但是最终乏味和罪木的恳求赢得了胜利，他看着自己的样子——  
  
哈。  
  
他......  
  
他看起来还不错。  
  
他原以为会在镜子里看到一个陌生人。化了浓妆，皮肤涂的煞白，像艺妓那样。或者是可笑的小丑。但是没有，他看起来还像他自己。他涂了指甲油，头发比平时平整，上头还插了一朵雏菊，但人们不会错认他。女孩们妆化的很淡，而且主要是为了给他的皮肤增色，让他看起来......看起来......不再那么消瘦。“我想是我有点过激了，”他承认。  
  
“看？诚需要放松放松，信任他最好的女孩们！”澪田笑着说。罪木眨了眨眼。“你不信任我？”  
  
“不，我信任你！”苗木喊道，但是没有用。接下来的一分钟里，他慌乱地安抚着哭泣的罪木。熊被喧闹声吸引住了，从帘子里探出头来。  
  
“你真的信任我吗？”罪木问。  
  
“真的。真的，我信任你，”他说。“说实话，我现在真的很渴。我去拿点喝的——”  
  
他绕过帘子下的熊，对着女孩们说着。但当他转过身来，很明显，这里并不是只有他们。  
  
过了几秒。  
  
超高校级的绝望党的男性成员（还有终里）捧腹大笑。  
  
“你给他涂指甲油？”九头龙拍着膝盖，笑得前俯后仰。边古山斜眼瞥着他，但除此之外，她还是老样子的面瘫。“你应该把他的头发卷起来。”  
  
花村问道：“你穿成这样怎么还能动？”。  
  
“不得不说，看起来还不错！”弐大说，对苗木竖起了大拇指。尽管充斥着友好的气氛，苗木还是畏缩不前，他退后几步，撞到了熊君，熊用鼻子嗅了嗅他的脸。看起来很困惑，又舔了舔他的脸颊，显然舌头尝到了化妆品的味道，它打了个响鼻。  
  
他希望自己现在就穿上帽衫，这样他就可以把领子拉到下巴，或者用帽衫把自己遮起来。他非常尴尬，想要转身躲进熊君的毛皮里，但同时，他又羞耻于躲藏起来承认自己的怯懦。他犹豫不决，最后呆立在那里，死盯着自己的脚，窗帘沙沙作响，三个女孩走了出来。  
  
“喂！你们几头猪笑什么啊？”西园寺厉声说。  
  
让他吃惊的是，大部分的笑声都停止了。九头龙和弐大还在笑的时候，其他人都在小心地看着西园寺。  
  
“诶，这个......呃......我不知道？”左右田说。“这很滑稽。”  
“你懂什么叫滑稽？以为我真的在乎你的想法啊！”西园寺只是猛抬了一下她的腿，左右田立刻就跳了回去，好像她真的要用高跟鞋踩他的脚似的。“我不在乎一个嫉妒的修理工说什么。”  
  
“我没嫉妒！”左右田大声嚷嚷。  
  
“我想也是。”西园寺向他凑过来。“你清楚自己永远不可能那么好看，因为你的皮肤早被恶心的油脂包住了。我敢打赌，这绝不是因为你的机器。”  
  
“是的，我可以确定，”终里说，抽着鼻子。“你上次洗澡是什么时候？”左右田呜呜着，用便帽遮住了眼睛。  
  
接下来西园寺转向弐大。教练举起双手让她息怒，说：“嘿，我不是为了嘲弄他才笑的。我笑是因为他看起来玩的很开心。”  
  
“你不应该那样！”罪木立即说。她的胳膊突然从他身后伸出抱住了苗木。“你伤害了他的感情。”  
  
他本想说她不需要为他这样辩护，但他的脸颊早已涨得通红，罪木看起来是那么的自信和肯定。他不想让她再一次自卑。  
  
“很抱歉，”弐大说。“我不是故意给你那种印象的。”  
  
连弐大也道歉了，九头龙看起来已然出局，西园寺洋洋得意地看着他，他皱起了眉。  
  
“我们都该穿上和服！”澪田喊道，“然后我们可以给你们全美个容，再去屋顶看烟花。”  
  
“喔，行啊！”终里说。  
  
“烟花听起来很赞，但是我们能跳过其他环节吗？我得先洗几次澡，”左右田说。  
  
“诚，你呢？你怎么想？”罪木问。  
  
“烟花，”他静静地重复。某个词击中了他。  
  
...... _外面？_  
  
这次不会像上次那样了。甚至上次他们还不在屋顶上，超高校级的绝望包围着他，他无处可逃的。但他还是......想待在外面。他怎么能拒绝？  
  
他点点头。  
  
“诚想做！”罪木兴高采烈地宣布，好像这决定了一切。  
  
“可以，我无所谓，烟花很好，但你们不能给我涂指甲！”九头龙说。  
  
他和澪田继续争执，其他人只是看着他们。嗯，边古山死盯着她主人的对手，试图用眼神将其击倒，但这个活泼的轻音少女看起来没注意到。又开始了重复的争吵。  
  
最后，诚发话了。  
  
“呃，九头龙君！你是黑社会的头头，对吧？那就是说你必须是个狠角色，对吧？”  
  
“废话！”九头龙说。  
  
“如果大家都只能看你干那些普通的事，而不是来一发大的，像做个美容什么的，那不会一点也不绝望吗？”  
  
九头龙瞪着他。  
  
然后，他开始大笑。  
  
“妈的！你说得对。”他的眼睛里充满了漩涡，超高校级的黑帮大步流星走向澪田。“我改主意了。给我涂指甲油！涂成粉色，再......再画只他妈的小猫在上面！在我的头发上撒亮粉。草！全都上吧！”  
  
随着一声响亮的欢呼，澪田抓住了九头龙的手，把他拖回到帘子后面。边古山和西园寺跟在他们身后，日本舞蹈家拍拍苗木的肩膀，在她跑过的时候小声说了句：“干得好。”  
  
“就这样吧，”弐大说。“我去准备放烟花。”  
  
“额，我来帮你！”左右田说。田中在他身旁疯狂点头表示同意。  
  
就像他们突然的出现，超高校级的绝望的其余人员在他们被女孩们网住前就遁逃了。现在只有他和罪木（还有神座和熊，但他们不算数）。两人很安静。这时，神座走过来。他在苗木的视线边缘停了下来，在苗木看着这个长发少年的时候，他也转身注视着苗木。  
  
“......青黑色和服会更适合你，”神座说。  
  
作者备注：  
看到了没，伙计们？看这过度是多么温馨希望啊？没什么好担心的！  
  
下一章：  
  
苗木的一些旧衣服穿不了了。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 看到了没，伙计们？看这过度是多么温馨希望啊？没什么好担心的！
> 
> 下一章：
> 
> 苗木的一些旧衣服穿不了了。


	40. 舞蹈家

“给你，诚。记得把拉链拉上！”  
  
罪木最后一次试着抚平他连帽衫上的褶皱，然后递给他。苗木疑惑地接过来，他皱着眉用手抚着背后的破布。什么时候......啊，他想起来了。就在很久之前，他们第一次发现他的时候，弐大一直拖着他在地板上走。他穿太久了，以至于之前都没意识到它坏了。现在仔细看看，这衣服是有点寒碜了。也许他应该问问超高校级的绝望是否能叫来超高校级的裁缝。  
  
他已经穿上了罪木给他带来的汗衫，和一件比他醒来时被绑在床上套的那件更厚的衬衫。再加一件连帽衫可能有点过头了，但是......好吧......他很容易感冒。他知道的。这连帽衫是他自己的最后一件衣服了。  
  
那他为什么不穿上呢？  
  
“诚？”罪木抬起头，苗木眼神空洞的看着他最喜欢的连帽衫。  
  
苗木摇了摇头。“抱歉，我有点走神。”  
  
他拉开前面的拉链，准备穿上它。但不知为何，他还是犹豫不决。那只是块布。只是他的衣服。不是陷阱。  
他拉开连帽衫，把胳膊伸进去——

 _那个味道。_  
  
......他的连帽衫被粗鲁地甩到空中，又摔倒了地上，像一只受伤的野兽一样蜷缩成一团。苗木滑了一脚，不小心摔在床上，但在他的背沾到床垫前，他一下子坐了起来，头皮发麻，前额淌着冷汗。  
  
“诚！”蜜柑跑过来，在离床不远的位置停了下来。她紧张地瞥了一眼他身边的连帽衫，看起来是想扑到他身上，保护他免受那身邪恶的衣服的伤害。  
“它、它......”苗木哽塞着说出了话。“......闻起来很臭！”  
“啊？什么意思？”  
  
“它很臭！”他大叫，用手指着他最喜欢的连帽衫。“它的味道......味道......我不想穿它！”  
  
即使在这里，他也能闻到它，死亡，是死亡的气味。  
  
罪木小心翼翼地靠近帽衫，捡起来。她把袖子拉到鼻子前，深深地吸了一口。  
  
“唔，是有点怪味，”罪木说。“抱歉！”  
  
“我不要穿它！”这时，苗木已经坐在床垫的边缘上。罪木拿着那件连帽衫，就像她端着一把枪指向他的头颅。“我不会穿的。”  
  
“诚，你——”  
  
“ _拿开！_ ”  
  
他能闻出来。死亡。它无处不在。他以前怎么会没注意到？臭味扑鼻，都是从他的帽衫上散发出来的，瀑布一样哗地扑向地面。霎那间，透过那些褶皱和补丁，他又看见了那张脸。没有眼珠的洞口在盯着他，在盯着他。  
  
“嘘！没事的！看到了吗？妈咪不会让它靠近你的。”蜜柑慢慢地走开，似乎苗木是一只准备攻击的疯狗，她退后，把帽衫放在附近的椅子上。  
  
只是一件衣服。只有一件傻乎乎的衣服，但他的眼睛没离开过它。  
“没关系。”她跪在他面前，手抚在他的脸颊上。他颤抖着，闭上了眼睛。“我不想穿它。”  
  
“好的，你不必穿着它。你为什么不披条毯子呢？”当她这样建议的时候，她抓住毯子的一角，把它递给了他颤抖的手。  
  
“好，”他静静地说。  
  
“那我再洗一次，”罪木说，“把它洗——”  
  
“不，”苗木嗓音嘶哑，“烧了它......烧了它。”  
  
他又可以骑熊君了，这让他忘记了那件连帽衫。他想着，在屋顶上等着他的会是什么。毫无疑问，那里会有风。新鲜的空气，夜空，星星，或者云，他不确定。哦，如果他运气好的话，他可能会看到一只蝙蝠什么的！  
  
屋顶的门有密码保护，虽然罪木似乎并不介意自己看着她输入密码。但是他只记住了最后几个数字，然后键盘发出嘟嘟声，锁开了。对于熊君来说楼梯太窄了，所以他们最后不得不把熊留在下面。  
  
“我不知道你们还有烟花，”苗木说。  
  
“噢，我们收集了很多种炸药，”罪木说。“左右田君和澪田桑特别兴奋。”  
  
他差点就要追问了，但又觉得最好还是不要知道。相反，他全神贯注于那扇正在靠近的门。十步远，九步，八步......  
  
不管准备好了没，他们到了。  
  
他挤到罪木前面，冲上屋顶，向前奔跑，直到失去动力。事实证明，这并不完全算是楼顶。它在楼顶的下面，更像是阳台。在他身后有竖着一堵墙，几乎有一层楼那么高，通向更高的顶端。他脚下的地板光秃秃的。是实心混凝土。  
  
但在他的头顶上，却是一幅栩栩如生的画。一条由无数星星和其散发的光亮牵出的银白光带划破了黑暗。今晚没有月亮，也许是身后的建筑物把月亮藏起来了。逼近地平线的天空呈现出与之比更加明艳壮丽的紫黑色。苗木并没有沉浸在这片美景中。相反，微风轻柔地吹在他裸露的皮肤上的感觉让他震惊。它似乎触到了他的皮下，触动了他的神经，使他的肉体凉爽而刺痛。他甚至不知道那种感觉是否是自己的想象，是同外界如此简单的接触对他产生了那么大的影响，还是只是因为它的冰冷。  
  
他走到边界，内心充斥着无处安置的好奇心。他走得越近，就越觉得......不对劲。空气中有什么——在他的视野中有什么东西。让他看到的景象变得不对劲。  
  
几米之外，他终于明白了。  
  
“这里有一面玻璃墙，”他大声说。  
  
罪木一直跟在他后面，这时选择了解答，“是防弹玻璃。”  
  
“......好吧。”苗木微微皱眉。是的，没错。这不仅仅是一群朋友一起看星星。  
  
他把手按在玻璃上。在他的手掌下它像......玻璃一样光滑。他抬起头。  
  
它很高，不过如果有什么高点的东西可以让他站在上面，他或许可以爬过去。  
  
也许可以过去，但接下来就是下降，那就......  
  
不管怎么说，他对这种逃跑方式并不抱太大希望。  
  
尽管如此，只是站在那里看一会儿还是不错的。晚上观察近处的建筑总是感觉更好，因为它们造成了奇怪的扭曲的轮廓，因为黑暗掩盖了最恶劣的破坏。有些剪影几乎难以辨认出是建筑物；这让他时不时错觉自己在勾画一个异域。  
  
他听见门在他身后开了又关。当他转过身来的时候，又来了两个绝望党成员。欺诈师抬头望着天空，脸上挂着他最不耐烦的十神颜。田中单膝跪在旁边，给等在他面前的数只仓鼠分发小小的耳罩。真是个田园诗般的、快乐景象。  
  
然后澪田和西园寺拖来了九头龙。  
  
苗木瞪大眼睛。  
  
“哎，这样不是很好吧，”罪木说。  
  
澪田和西园寺窃笑，引起了另外两个男生的注意。田中忙着照料他的仓鼠没时间看，但欺诈师却不是，他明显吓了一跳。  
  
欺诈师说：“什么鬼——？”  
  
“我们给黑帮小宝贝化了个妆！”  
  
黑帮把下巴塞进衣领里，软呢帽挡住了他的脸，但苗木已经看到了。女孩们给苗木化妆的时候，他曾经担心这会让他看起来很滑稽。但没有，但九头龙不是。苗木没能观察太久，但足以让他知道九头龙是以小丑为原型的；他皮肤煞白，脸颊通红......显然，他让澪田染发了。他金黄色的头发现在被分成三分：中间是白色，外面两部分是黑色。看起来......他看起来......  
  
“你看起来很滑稽，”欺诈师说。此时，田中也在盯着他。  
  
边古山皱眉看着欺诈师，但是她那凶狠的神情却被另外两个女孩的笑声和她的主人拼命地掩饰自己的脸所淹没。至少这个欺诈师貌似不会再多嘴了——  
  
“我带了热可可！”  
  
弐大背着一罐冷饮机，花村端着一盘马克杯冲了进来。他笑着看着大家。然后他发现了九头龙。  
  
“哇。”厨师只能说这么多。弐大差点撞到了他，直到他震惊的视线也投向超高校级的黑帮。  
  
“我就知道我应该把它洗掉的！”九头龙缩在衣领里说。  
  
花村说：“哦，没必要遮住你那张漂亮的脸。”（苗木不知道他是想让九头龙感觉好点，还是仅仅是陈述自己的想法）。“为什么化妆？不过它让你看起来很有异域美。我猜肯定有人很感兴趣——”  
  
花村闭嘴了，因为边古山击中了他的肚子。剑道家迅捷地托住花村掉下的托盘，所有的杯子都稳稳落在上面。澪田和弐大鼓起掌来。九头龙也得意的冷笑.....  
  
现在其他人都到了。  
  
与之前的人不同的是，他们毫不犹豫地嘲笑了九头龙。  
  
“太蠢了！”九头龙低声说。“这甚至不是绝望。这只是凄惨和......”  
  
边古山望着她的主人，皱起了眉头。她突然清了清喉咙，引起了黑帮的注意。  
  
“少爷......你看起来很滑稽。”  
  
一顿。  
  
九头龙猛的大笑，眼珠疯狂旋转。“谢谢你，佩子！我很感激......没错就这样，各位。继续嘲笑我吧！”  
  
狛枝进来的时候，他还在笑。幸运儿一手插进口袋，懒洋洋地扫视着屋顶，当他的目光落在苗木身上时，他停下了脚步。苗木能感觉到狛枝的注意力都集中在他身上，振作了起来。他不耐烦地踮脚左右晃着，想知道为什么狛枝还没过来。  
  
但同时，他的情绪有了明显的好转，九头龙为自己抢到了一把折叠椅，并把它摆在楼顶中央。在花村端来可可饮料时，其他人纷纷开始效仿他。罪木问苗木他想坐在哪里；他随意地糊弄了过去，忙着去看狛枝——他往这边走了过来。  
  
“这是你们的！希望我的接触不会破坏它的美味，”狛枝边说边递给他们每人一杯可可。  
  
“你不喝吗？”苗木问。  
  
狛枝说：“哦，我会的。但我可不敢在没有确保你们两个先得到服务的情况下独自享受。”  
  
“唔，你真是太体贴了......”罪木叹了口气。“不过你不必麻烦。我......”  
  
她突然停了下来，匆匆一瞥苗木。  
  
“......谢谢你，狛枝君，”她最后说。  
  
狛枝满面笑容，因为被感谢而高兴的快要颤抖。他快步离开又迅速回来，这一次端着他自己的热气腾腾的饮料，他们三人在玻璃墙后面摆好了椅子。  
  
“你看下面，”狛枝说。“看到那些人了吗。他们是来布置舞台的。”  
  
苗木眯起了眼睛。在黑暗中很难看清楚，但他能感觉有几个身影在来回跑动。忽然，他心血来潮地挥了挥手。  
  
“他们看不见你！”九头龙在他身后说。苗木不由地朝声音处看去，当再次看到九头龙的脸时，他瞬间窒息。  
  
日本黑帮分子继续说，“即使他们可以，也没戴头盔，他们还是不会挥手。黑帮的人不会这么干的。”  
  
“黑帮？”他不确定地重复道。  
  
边古山像条狗一样端坐在主人的椅脚边，眼睛死盯地面。  
  
“没错。这附近几乎所有的混球都曾混过黑帮。”九头龙斜靠在椅子上笑了，眼珠旋转着。“他们还在杀人，为我服务，所以我想什么变化都他妈的没有。”  
  
他们曾经是你的朋友，苗木难过地想。他又看了看边古山。就在那一瞬间，她也抬起了头，他们的目光相遇了。剑道家眼神晦涩不明，但她的脸随即沉了下来，目光转向别处。  
  
“太棒了！”  
  
那是左右田。机械师把手机塞回口袋，向其他人挥手。“准备好了！”  
  
“呜呼——！”澪田似乎准备立即掏出她的吉他。“让气氛炸裂吧！”  
  
“喂，苗木君！”左右田说。“我们不知道你想要什么样的烟花，所以我们两种都准备好了。”  
  
“你说什么——？”  
  
左右田从他的口袋里掏出一个看起来像雷管的东西，然后按下了按钮。  
  
_砰_ 。  
  
尽管离他们有一段安全距离，但当炸药爆炸，摧毁了一座早已毁坏的建筑物的地基时，苗木仍能感觉到整个世界在震颤。一团火球迅速爆出，废墟开始燃烧，闪着星火的碎屑弹向天空。明亮的灯光蚀刻出一个让人难以忘怀的景象，它将自己雕刻入这个世界，即使大火熄灭，那画面似乎依然存在于眼前。而这座建筑变成了一堆冒着烟的黑暗领域，消失在了其他断垣残壁的阴影中。  
  
“蜜柑，这里没人住，对吗？”  
  
“唔，大家很久以前就走了。”  
  
“我明白了。”  
  
烟开始沉淀下来。  
  
“......我们能再炸一个吗？”  
  
苗木没想到大半的人都欢呼赞同，但这是事实。终里和弐大站起来语无伦次地大叫大嚷，澪田很快加入了他们。左右田走过来拍了拍苗木的背，告诉他：“就要有这种精神！”  
  
然后他们又炸毁了另一个。  
  
左右田让他按下了第三次按钮，苗木的肠子兴奋地扭曲——以一种畸形的、恶意的方式。他们感到世界在震动。没关系。没有人住在那里。这座建筑已沦为废墟。  
  
话说，会有人从来没有幻想过炸掉什么吗？  
  
他们一共炸了五栋楼。这就是他们全部的安排。在那之后，左右田打电话给管事的人，要求真正的烟火表演在花村添饮品的时候开始。苗木急不可耐地接受了续杯，前一杯甜蜜醇厚的热可可正舒服地淌在他的胃里。  
  
“这太好喝了！”他对厨师说。  
  
“当然，”花村说。“这又不是你和我可爱的护士以前吃的那种恶心的粉泡出来的。这很纯正，是我亲自调制融的巧克力。”  
  
花村离开后，罪木顿时愁眉苦脸地呜咽着。”恶、恶心。呜，我知道我......”  
  
“蜜柑......”苗木准备伸手去够她——  
  
她看着他，突然清了清嗓子说：“我想，下、下次总会好的。”  
  
苗木盯着她，过了好一会儿他才反应过来，但他明白了。  
  
“是的，没错，”他微笑着说。  
  
“也许下次，我们可以去实地考察，炸掉一座真正的大楼！”左右田兴高采烈地宣布，扑的一下坐在苗木座位的扶手上。“我不知道你会不会喜欢，但身临其境的感觉完全不同。”  
  
苗木当然没有任何问题——任何让他离开这个地方的事情都很好——但是......  
  
“我不认为这是个好主意，”狛枝说。“外面不安全。”  
  
是啊，他料到了。  
  
“哦，没错。”左右田叹了口气。“通过视频观看建筑物爆炸是不一样的，对不对？但至少我们还有烟火。一定告诉我们你喜欢哪一款，这样我们才能做出更好的产品。”  
  
“你不必这么做，”苗木说。  
  
“当然，我们要这么做。朋友就该这样。”左右田突然扭过头，揉了揉他的后脑勺。“呃，所以，没错。我真的不明白‘我觉得自己被绑架了’这种说法到底是怎么回事，但是，事情并不是这样的。我是说，你知道的，对吧？我们是你的朋友，对不对？”  
  
这感觉就像脸上挨了一拳。苗木很幸运，他的反应只是僵在原地——包括微笑也僵住了。是的。这是对的。这就是导致这一切发生的最终原因。  
  
苗木直视前方，耸了耸肩。这不是谎言，回应很自然地从他嘴里溜了出来。“当然。”  
  
“太棒了！这让我心里轻松了不少。”左右田在站起来之前把他的头发搔乱了。“好嘞，让我们坐下来欣赏表演吧。”  
  
不到一秒的时间，第一个烟花燃放了。第二个紧接着响起，终里、弐大、澪田三人欢呼着，左右田也混入其中。罪木用手捂住嘴，发出了一声惊叹。如果他想的没错，那么即使是边古山看起来也玩得很开心。  
  
苗木看着烟花，微笑浮于表面。  
  
“它们很美，不是吗？”狛枝问道，眼瞳里反射着近处的烟火。  
  
“是的，”苗木同意。  
  
狛枝笑了。他向后靠去，手臂垂在苗木的扶手上，指尖擦过他的臀部。苗木甚至都没动一下。  
  
烟火真的很漂亮。自从去年新年起，他就再也没有和家人一起看过......嗯，严格来说，是两年前，但是他没有那时的记忆了。这个想法让他愣住，冷却了他的情绪，就像被水浇灭了火焰。苗木环顾四周，看着那些被美丽的景象吸引的人群。  
  
_别忘了......你不属于这里......_  
  
当巨大的克羅塞特烟花绽放时，他再次抬头仰望。  
  
_......你不是他们中的一员。_  
  
罪木开心的大笑。她倚靠在扶手边，长发披散在身体两侧，垂落到苗木的腿上。  
  
_别忘了......这次你不能忘记。_  
  
狛枝的手忽然搭在了他的肩上，苗木转过头，看到幸运儿朝他粲然一笑。  
  
苗木也笑了笑。

* * *

“你喜欢吗？”狛枝问道。  
  
“喜欢，”苗木说。“它真的很漂亮。”  
  
狛枝说。“我知道，很神奇不是么？他们都没有制造爆炸物或烟花的天赋，但仍然能够组装出成品，使我能想像到的任何画面都相形见绌。”  
  
苗木没有回应。他转回身对着面前的玻璃墙，盯着外面的地平线。  
  
“......狛枝君，这几天你去哪儿了？”他没有立即得到回复，苗木回过头。“啊，抱歉！我不是有意打听的，我只是......”  
  
狛枝抬手表示理解。“没关系，苗木君。我只是很惊讶你会注意到我这种人的缺席。没事。我不是生气。其实，我一直在为你准备一个惊喜。”  
  
“是吗？”不知为何，苗木需要努力控制声线里流露出的恐惧。  
  
“当然，它很棒，”狛枝说。“它可以帮助你在夜晚入睡，驱除那些不妙的念头。你会喜欢的，我保证。如果我不这么认为，我也不会在它身上花那么多时间了。”  
  
“我明白了。”  
  
狛枝合上了双眼。但他的手仍然毫不费力地找到了苗木的肩，他收拢双臂，好将下巴抵在苗木的头顶。狛枝的双手滑落到少年的背后，以古怪的姿态的搂住了他。  
  
不远处，花村正在收最后那些被遗落的杯子，罪木盯着他们，忧心忡忡地咬住下唇，分心于协助厨师的工作。  
  
“......欺凌？”她小声自言自语。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：
> 
> 九头龙：......
> 
> 边古山：噢......
> 
> 九头龙：我忘了那只该死的熊了！


	41. 保镖

苗木睁大双眼，呼吸短促不均，他挣扎着挣脱手铐的束缚。铁皮割破了手腕，但在恐慌中的苗木没有注意到疼痛。熊君在那里，体重使床脚在巨大的压力下开始呻吟和弯曲。巨熊的前爪一掌拍在了床上，爪子刺穿了床垫，血液和唾液从嘴角滴了下来，渗透进了床单。  
  
熊君拽了一把，那个潜在的刺客从床边滚到了地上。  
  
苗木紧紧抱住自己的枕头，他需要什么来疏解。熊君咆哮着，从喉咙深处发出低吼，整个身躯立了起来，重重地砸在了俯卧的肉体上。苗木甚至没看到他进攻的样子。他刚从午睡中醒来，被房间另一头的声音惊醒——现在他知道那是罪木在对他大叫。他睁开眼，看到面前一个蒙面、身披斗篷的陌生人拔出了刀子对准他......然后就是兽毛、咆哮和咀嚼声——  
  
刺客倒在了地上，愤怒的熊正撕咬着他的手臂。  
  
“诚！”罪木在慌忙中差点绊倒。“你还好吗？他伤你了吗？”  
  
他竭尽全力才挤出一句“我、没事。”  
在罪木伸手在他的头发中摸索着伤口时，苗木无意间看了眼攻击他的人。熊君还咬着他的手臂。他不会像狗一样摇晃着扯它——他不需要。他原始的体能和力量足以击溃对手，就像狗啃骨头一样，他啃断了对方的手臂。那个男人的胸口全是血......  
  
“熊君！熊君，够了！”  
  
他没想过会奏效，但奏效了。熊抬起头看着他，把重量从对方身上移开。  
  
熊君坐了起来，懒洋洋地眨着眼，好像刚刚只是散了个步。  
  
“蜜柑，你能不能......？”他无力地指了指紧抓住自己胳膊的那个人。  
  
“哈、哈？”她不小心扯到了他的头发。“但是他想伤害你！”  
  
虽然他刚刚睡过了，但他觉得非常、非常累。“这并不意味着我们得让他留这么多血。”  
  
刺客呻吟着，他翻过身，脸冲着他们。“你、你们才是——”  
“操！”  
  
九头龙的大叫使他们都哑口无言。他不知道黑帮分子在门口站了多久。九头龙大步走进房间——哦，看起来他又把头发染成了金色——边古山紧跟在他脚后。他命令剑道家把刺客从医务室抬出来，然后走近他们。  
  
“发生了什么事？”他问。  
  
“他试图攻击诚，”罪木哀诉。这一想法让她陷入了疯狂，下一刻，她就要脱掉苗木的衬衫，想确认他那里没有受伤。经过各种努力，苗木总算把她挡开了。  
“熊君先来了，”苗木说。“他救了我。”  
“......我懂了。等等，我来处理一下。”

* * *

九头龙大步走出房间，立刻转向正在附近等候的边古山。  
  
她一只胳膊扯住那个职业杀手，让对方的身体不雅地垂到地面。  
  
她颔首，“少爷。”  
  
“我们不能让他泄露，”九头龙说。  
  
边古山迅速用另一只手拔出一把刀，在男人开始反抗时割断了他的喉咙。一等那个男人停止了呼吸，她就任由他掉在了地上。她转向了九头龙。那个黑帮分子用手捂着脸，发出一声低吼。  
  
“少爷？”  
  
“我忘了那只该死的熊了！”九头龙语声音嘶哑。“妈的！我......不我可以挽救这一切。我不会被一只该死的熊阻挠的。”  
  
“你的——？”  
  
“别问那些愚蠢的问题了，跟我来。哦，还有你！”九头龙随便对着一个黑白熊士兵喊道。“叫田中来一趟。我们不需要他浪费犯人，因为这里有一具完美的尸体。”

* * *

“我知道那只熊是个好保镖，但它毕竟还是动物。让那东西负责你的安全我很不爽......所以我要把佩子借给你。”  
  
苗木嘴巴大张。“你——！”  
  
“少爷！”  
  
九头龙拍了拍他的下属的背。“你要服侍这个孩子，直到我下令停止前都要保护他。祝你们玩得开心。”  
  
说完，黑帮分子离开了房间，留下了一片尴尬的沉默。  
  
在九头龙羞辱边古山，把她说的一文不值，或者忽视她，把她推向一边后，苗木都没见过她像现在这样的迷茫或受伤。当她终于从她真正的主人离开的那扇门上移开视线，垂头盯着她颤抖的拳头时，她甚至忘了怒视他。  
  
“我很抱歉，”苗木说，不知道还能怎么办。  
  
边古山的脸突然冷了下来。  
  
“我们应该锁住其中一扇门，”她说。“留一个就够了。两个只能让更多的攻击者同时进入。”  
  
说完，剑道家走到通往医务室的两扇门前，把门锁上了。  
  
“熊应该睡在那儿，”她指着苗木和门之间的一个地方说，“请原谅，罪木桑，不过我不指望你能亲自保护他......但你应该准备好足够的创伤治疗器械和输血设备，以备急救。”  
  
罪木眨了眨眼，“输血......”  
  
“这......呃......”他向后挪了挪，痛苦地意识到护士现在离针头有多近。罪木荡来荡起，颤颤悠悠的——  
  
“诚，你的血型是什么？”  
  
“......A型阳性？”  
  
“好的，我看看能不能找到匹配的血型！”  
  
噢。所以他不会被针刺伤。危机警——  
  
边古山抓住后面的床架开始往里推，他惊的跳起来。  
  
剑道家说：“我们要把他挪到后面去。装一个屏障把他藏起来。这张床可以换掉，放一个假人在那里吸引它们的攻击性。这样我就有足够的时间——  
  
“呃，我不认为这很有必要，”苗木说，有点害怕现在如同机器般的边古山。“我的意思是，跑这么远想方设法袭击我，这真的很困难，不是吗？”  
  
罪木抱怨道，“那个...... _怪物_ 就做了！”  
  
哦，这倒是真的。说到这个，那个杀手是怎么进来的。绝望残党的总部看起来相当安全，而且这次未来机关也没发动攻击来分散他们的注意力......  
  
“我的职责是保护你，”边古山坚定地说。她把整张床推向后头。“一切以主人命令为准。”  
  
“......你可以解开我的手铐，让我走过去，”苗木小声喃喃。  
  
没一会儿，他出现在了医务室后头，在他和出口之间搭了一个屏风。边古山拉起一把椅子，把自己缩在一个小角落里，如果任何人想要绕过屏幕看他，都必须穿过这个区域。罪木跑出去找血了，熊君正在苗木的床上舔着爪子上的血。而边古山则坐在她的椅子上。  
  
然后盯着他。  
  
只是......盯着看。  
  
她眨过眼吗？  
  
苗木把毯子拉到下巴那儿，躲在毛毯后面。  
  
“你在干什么？”他问。  
  
“看着你。”  
  
“......为什么？”  
  
“确保你不会受到伤害，”边古山说。  
  
太好了。  
  
“你能不能少盯着我看？”他试着说。  
  
“我的职责是保护你。”  
  
“......我明白了。”  
  
也许这招还能行。他放下毛毯，尽量靠近剑道家。“好吧，我们聊聊！”  
  
“不。”  
  
“但是——！”  
  
“我没有兴趣和你说话，”她坚定地说。  
  
“但是......”  
  
她的表情没有明显的变化，苗木却觉得有什么东西回到了她身上。真的就这样吗？这不仅令人失望，而且很让他不舒服。他甚至不知道为什么边古山那么讨厌他。不，等等。他知道。完全是因为江之岛，而且也是她让蜜柑对他如此讨好。这很荒谬，因为那些事情甚至全是假的。他和超高校级的绝望从没有真正的联系。  
  
他皱眉，沉思。  
  
“边古山桑，跟我谈谈不是对你最有利吗？”  
  
边古山没有回应。  
  
苗木慢悠悠地说着，鹰一样盯着他的保镖。“我猜为了九头龙君，你必须摆脱绝望，对吗？这才是你真正的职责。摆脱绝望的最好方法就是拥抱希望，我是......我是超高校级的希望。让人们远离绝望应该是我的职责。所以，跟我说话会对你有帮助的，不是吗？”  
  
她什么也没说。  
  
“边古山桑......”  
  
“你想干什么？”她咬紧牙关说。  
  
苗木笑了笑，然后盘腿坐下，“说说你自己吧。”  
  
“我是九头龙宗族的仆人，”她低声说。”我是少爷可以随意挥舞的剑——”  
  
“不是那些东西，”苗木说，“跟我说说你吧。”  
  
冷漠最终让位于困惑，“这就是我。”  
  
苗木强忍住了一声叹息。他觉得必须对她说得更直白一些。  
  
“好吧，说说你喜欢什么！”他说，从座位上蹦起。  
  
“少爷喜欢西部片，”她说，“他喜欢对亡命之徒生活的浪漫化描述......”  
  
“但那不是你喜欢的，”苗木说，“那是九头龙君喜欢的。”  
  
“没有区别，”边古山说。  
  
他一时说不出话来。她说的时候语气没有丝毫变化。怎么...... _怎么会呢_ ？一个人怎么可能如此缺乏个性？这太可怕了，他不禁质疑在江之岛遇到他之前，九头龙到底是个怎样的人——  
  
不。不，他不应该那样想。九头龙会因为伤害边古山绝望，不是吗？这意味着他必然真诚地关心她。不管是什么原因把边古山变成这样，都不是他的错。他确信，就像他偶然瞥见的绝望前的蜜柑一样，九头龙本质是个好人。  
  
“肯定有你喜欢的东西，”苗木说。“与他无关的。或者，我们也可以讨论一些你不喜欢的东西。你一直想做或想学的，随便什么！我不挑剔的，我只是想和你聊天。”  
  
不幸的是，他的热情似乎只能吓到那个矜持的剑道家。她终于把目光从他身上移开了——就在他不想让她这样做的时候！也许不是因为她紧张，而是因为熊君试图站起来，把身体的重量压在屏风上而分散了注意力。  
  
不用说，屏风没能坚持太久。  
  
熊君似乎没有因为突然摔倒在地而感到困扰。他嗅了嗅一片破损的屏风，然后漫步溜达到苗木的床上。他昂起头，脑袋直接落在了苗木的手心。请求抚摸，苗木也照做了。但当他把眼睛从熊君上移开的时候，苗木发现边古山正用一种非常奇怪的表情看着这只熊。他不知道是怎么了。  
  
“你喜欢熊吗？”他问。  
  
“没想法，”边古山回答。  
  
“熊君呢？你喜欢他吗？”  
  
“我对他没意见。”  
  
苗木皱眉，努力想些能问的问题。边古山对熊君有感觉，但是他不知道如何解释她对熊君的反应。  
  
但是......在他的印象中，边古山并不是爱掩饰自己的人。也许最好直接问她。  
  
“边古山桑，刚才你看了一眼熊君，你的表情很奇怪，怎么了吗？”  
  
她犹豫了一下。  
  
他终于抓住了点。  
  
“所以，是什么？你喜欢熊君？你不喜欢熊君？你在田中君带他来前就认识他了吗？哎，你们以前是朋友吗？”他蹦起来，只有在他蹦得太高，手铐提醒了他自己的极限时，他才停了下来。  
  
边古山咕哝着什么。  
  
“抱歉，我没听清楚。”  
  
她深吸了一口气。一副要承认什么尴尬的事的样子，说：“他看起来毛茸茸的。”  
  
苗木笑了。“它真的毛茸茸的......你想摸摸它吗？”  
  
她不安地动了动，“我最好还是保持距离。”  
  
“但是我们不介意！”苗木说。“我是说，看看他。熊君喜欢被抚摸！”  
  
说到这里，熊君现在哈着气儿，下巴像猫一样满意滴向上翘着，沉迷于苗木揉蹭自己脖子的舒适。  
  
“我不擅长和动物相处，”边古山说。“它们能察觉到我的危险本性，本能地逃离我身边。对他们来说，我并不比那些在夜里追捕他们的狩猎者好多少。”  
  
“......但他是只熊。即使你是超高校级的猎人，我想他也不会怕你。”  
  
熊君咕噜一声，就像是同意了。  
  
“来吧！”苗木说。“试试看。”  
  
边古山盯着他，似乎在等他宣布这一切都是个玩笑。但是当她发现苗木的微笑没有变化，他的决心没有动摇时，她叹了口气，走过去，伸手去够熊君......  
  
令他吃惊的是，他感到熊在他的手下僵硬了，后颈毛竖了起来。  
  
“熊君！”苗木迅速采取行动，正如他看到田中做的那样，他拍了一下熊的鼻子。“她是我的朋友，对她好一点。”  
  
熊君的毛倒了下来，但他明显地把头从边古山那边别开。剑道家看起来有些退却，苗木却露出灿烂的笑容对着她，直到她移开眼屈服了。  
  
边古山把手放在熊君的背上。她笨拙地拍了拍他，似乎不太懂得 _如何_ 抚摸动物。这本来挺滑稽的，但苗木很担忧她的童年是如何度过的。他亲自抚摸了一下熊君，安静地示范正确的技巧。  
  
“......好柔软，”边古山说。  
  
“我当时也很惊讶！”苗木说。“田中君把他照顾得真好。”  
  
熊君还是不看边古山，但他看起来没那么烦躁了。苗木认为这是一个好迹象。  
  
“边古山桑......九头龙君以前是什么样子的？”  
  
她好像没有听到他的话，只是继续摸着熊君。他真不能责怪她。他知道少爷对她来说是个敏感的话题。  
  
但是......  
  
“他是......与众不同的，”边古山说。  
  
之后她什么也没说，苗木注意到她的手没有动。  
  
“你们俩都是，不是吗？”  
  
“我是少爷的工具，”边古山说。“就像那些黑帮是少爷的仆人。但是少爷知道这样做的价值。他明白如何将剑刃磨利、光亮，也知道必须让下属吃饱喝足。他坚信权力的授予，氏族的利益高于他自己。他......他心地善良。他们信任他。”  
  
她握紧了熊君的一把毛。“他命令他们戴上头盔，他们并没有质疑。直接服从了，结果早已注定。少爷的背叛是不可想象的。直到为时已晚他们才醒悟。”  
  
“那么，黑帮......”  
  
“你在这里看到的大多数士兵都曾是黑帮成员。他把他们安在在身边。我想，这能满足他对绝望的渴求。”  
  
他们很安静。熊君打着呼噜着抬起了头，纳闷为什么他们不再抚摸他了。“边古山桑，”苗木问，“他为什么不让你戴头盔？”  
  
“我不确定，”她慢慢地说。“我想，让我保持自己的自由意志对他来说更加绝望。木偶是不会痛苦的。”  
  
“嗯......”苗木眼睛放空，思考着。“你确定是这样吗？这只是你自己的说法，不是吗？他仍然叫你佩子。”  
  
“这没有什么意义，”边古山说。“他有权随意称呼我。”  
“不是那样的！如果你真的认为这没有意义，你就不会提起这件事。”  
“有什么关系？”她问道。“它什么都改变不了。”  
  
“不，它改变了一切！”苗木坚持道。“如果九头龙君放过了你，仍然叫你佩子，那么他一定对你有感觉，对吗？这意味着以前的他还在，就像蜜柑和其他人一样。这表示，不论发生了什么，他仍在坚持；他仍在与之抗争。否则......他不会像江之岛杀了她妹妹那样杀了你吗？”  
  
她的姿势有些僵硬。“那是——”  
  
“如果伤害你真的会让他绝望，那么杀了你会让他更加绝望，这就是超高校级的绝望所关心的......但他没有杀你。现在想想，这其实上是一个很大的矛盾，不是吗？你没有和他们一样绝望，你对他来说显然很重要，你本该死了，但你还活着。”  
  
他向前倾着身子，手腕紧紧贴着手铐，像一条狗挣脱拴住它的皮带。  
  
“你也看不出来吗？他不是因为绝望放过了你。九头龙君只是不想伤害你。”  
  
他身子又前倾了一点，把手放在她的手上。  
  
“边古山桑，我们可以救他。”  
  
停顿了片刻，然后，边古山将自己的手扯开。  
  
“......你和狛枝君在一起的时间太长了，”她回到座位上说。她以僵硬的姿势坐在那里，冷漠无情。  
  
但是当他直视她的眼睛时，她转过了头。  
  
他不确定，但他认为这意味着什么。  
  



	42. 录像带

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以，我在关于77届的正典和同人二设之间达成了妥协。现在对残党设的背景是：江之岛操控了他们，使他们情绪不稳、濒临绝望，然后再对他们进行洗脑，让他们跳下悬崖，永远逗留那里。
> 
> 为什么？不，我没理由现在剧透！当然啦！你也不用把它记住。

“......你是世界上最可爱的熊君，对不对？没错没错，你最可爱了。”  
  
苗木不是傻瓜。他知道自己看起来很可笑——跟一头体重可能是他五倍多的灰熊说话，但他无法抗拒，熊君把头靠在他的膝盖上——仅此而已，否则苗木的腿可能会被压碎——像狮身人面像一样躺着——而不是坐着，否则就太高了。他有一双乌溜溜的大眼睛，当苗木抚摸熊君耳后，他的眼珠就会不时地眨动，而且......蜜柑都说了要抱抱熊君，不是吗？他只是顺着她的想法。  
  
（难道他不配拥有这个吗？熊君是动物。他不会撒谎，或者欺骗，或是把他锁在房间里，永远囚禁他。熊君是只好熊。）  
  
边古山还坐在离床几英尺的地方，向一旁望去。如果苗木有留心她，而不是单纯搂住熊君的脖子，他可能已经注意到了警告。  
  
（不过说实话，这也不会有什么不同）  
  
不一会儿，冰冷的手指触到了他的后颈。  
  
苗木转身。  
  
他的眼睛一亮。  
  
“狛枝君！”  
  
“嗨，苗木君！”狛枝在微笑，但是他身形有些摇摇欲坠。事实上，苗木认真看向他时......  
  
“你看起来......很苍白，”苗木说。  
  
起初，狛枝像是没有听到他的话。他脸上依然挂着那颤抖的微笑。但随后肩膀耸动了起来，狛枝无声地抽吸着笑了。  
  
“苗木君......苗木君！”狛枝突然向下探去，用手罩着苗木的耳朵，似乎要告诉他一个大秘密。“我是O型阴性！是万能捐赠者。我总是说我会为你献出我的鲜血，现在梦想成真了！”狛枝高声说着，他晃晃悠悠地搂住自己。“啊，我知道我不该这样想，但我真心希望有一天你会需要我的血！”  
  
就在这一刻，罪木进入了他的视野。“好了，我把输血管收起来了！”原来她之前都在做这件事。  
  
狛枝看向了边古山，这使罪木有机会溜进去并轻轻将他带离。她用胳膊抱紧苗木，靠在他身边，在他耳旁轻轻说着，以免被狛枝听到。  
  
“别担心。我不会给你输他的血。他身体太差、差了。他只是......他不接受别人的拒绝，一直在乞求......”  
  
苗木点点头。  
  
狛枝说话了，但不是对着他们。“我希望你能原谅我对你的质疑，边古山先生，但是我真的没有想到会在这里见到你，身边却没有九头龙君。”  
  
苗木皱眉。唉，这么说是不对的。谢天谢地，边古山不爱发脾气，她只是咬着牙把目光移开。  
  
“九头龙君想让她保护我，在今天以后......”苗木意识到他可能也说错了话。“有人告诉你发生了什么事吗？”  
  
“是的，九头龙君事后补充了。”  
  
他说得很平静，这让苗木很惊讶。连罪木看起来也很平静。刚刚才发生的蓄意谋杀再次被提起时，他还以为她铁定会勃然大怒，但他们看起来一点也不在乎。诚然，上次的事件里狛枝也没有表现出愤怒，但是他很愉快地支持了九头龙惩罚罪犯的安排。  
  
他把双腿缩的离自己更近点儿了。他......他真的因为之前的逃跑惹怒了他们吗？不不。这太傻了。事情发生后，罪木一和他说话就哭了出来。他一定在犯傻。  
  
_（他们还是关心他的，对不对？）_  
  
“苗木君？”  
  
苗木迫不及待地抬起头，心里涌起了一丝希望。  
  
“关于九头龙君对边古山桑的安排，你能否说得更具体一点？”狛枝问道。  
  
“呃，我基本上都说了，”苗木说，“九头龙君想让她保护我一段时间。”  
  
狛枝轻点着下巴。“嗯，我有一种感觉，他不是那样说的。也许我们应该问问边古山桑。”  
  
看起来她并不打算回答。  
“什么都没有？”狛枝悠闲地耸了耸肩。“啊，如果你好好请求的话，也许可以。苗木君。让她回答问题。”  
  
他真的不觉得因为他说了什么，边古山就会屈服，但不管怎样，苗木听从了他的意见。“边古山桑，你能——”  
  
“告诉她，不要问她，”狛枝说。  
  
“狛枝君？”这是罪木的质疑。苗木也有同感，狛枝想干什么？他又不是她的主人，苗木甚至不确定边古山是否很喜欢他。  
  
“只是试一试，”狛枝说。“好吗？”  
他真的不明白。“边古山桑，请把边古山君告诉你的话讲给他听。”他似乎看到了她叹息了一声。  
然而，她回答了：“我要侍奉和看守苗木诚，直到少爷另有吩咐。”  
狛枝满意地点点头。“我就是这么想的。”  
“我就是这么说的，”苗木说。  
  
“不完全是。你以为九头龙君为你雇了保镖，其实他是把剑交给了你。”狛枝走向边古山，双手合十放在胸前。他现在跟她说道：“你一定很兴奋吧！成为超高校级的希望的工具是多么荣幸啊！我记得当初我意识到自己即将从服务超高校级转而服务超高校级的希望时，我有多么兴奋！我两夜都没睡着觉呢！”  
  
“狛枝君，她不是我的工具，”苗木一边说，一边扯着另一个少年的连帽衫。“她只是负责看着我，更像是一个保姆。”  
  
狛枝的笑容很黑暗。“你是这么想的吗？我们随时都可以测试。来吧，让她做点什么，我们看看她会不会听进去，如果不听我们也可以知道。”  
  
他的背上感到一阵恶寒。  
  
“我不想，”他喃喃道。  
  
“我想你是不会的，”狛枝说。“不过这些都不重要。你上次遛熊君是什么时候？”  
  
“额......”  
  
“我知道它不是狗，但我觉得你不会希望它把这里当成一个大型诱便盆的！”  
  
“我知道的。蜜柑以前帮我处理过，但是我不介意自己把他带出去......”他满怀希望地抬起了他戴着镣铐的手腕——  
  
“我不认为这是个好主意，”狛枝揉着后颈说。“你知道你是不允许外出的，而且最近发生了那么多事......”  
  
哦。他又低下了手腕。他应该想到，这就是答案。他问罪木的时候，她也只是含糊其辞。  
  
“我一般一个小时后才会带他出去......”罪木说。  
  
“一个小时的差距并不大，”狛枝说。“你最好现在就去，以免过会忘了。快去吧。”  
  
苗木盯着幸运儿，惊呆了。  
  
罪木坐立不安。“呃......”  
  
“快去，罪木桑。不会花你太长时间的。”在他说话的时候，狛枝背对着罪木，朝苗木走去，抬手轻轻一招就把护士打发走了。苗木本该指出狛枝的不礼貌，但是狛枝晦暗的灰色眼瞳霎得盯住了他，他僵住了。  
  
“喔，额，不好意思，我现在就带他出去。”  
  
罪木拿出一根小绳子当作熊的牵绳，系在熊脖子上的项圈上，然后用棉花糖哄着熊君。狛枝锐利的目光追随着她。他向她微微挥了挥手，一人一熊走开了。  
  
门关上了，狛枝又开口说到。“我必须说——我并非怀疑超高校级的护士——我有点惊讶，她竟然会被派去遛熊，而不是像弐大君这样的人。”  
  
“熊君喜欢她，”苗木说，“她也不会对他很有敌意，我不知道为什么他们不能成为一对好搭档。”  
  
“哦，我知道。只是，好吧，他是只熊。”狛枝看着医务室出口的方向，紧咬着下嘴唇，好像很担心似的。“如果发生了什么事，我不知道她怎么能保护自己。”  
  
苗木说：“熊君不会伤害她的，他是一只好熊。”   
  
“他仍然是一只野兽，”狛枝说。“也许不会那么极端。但熊君是个大块头，罪木桑又不是很强势。如果他发现了一只松鼠，然后想追它，罪木桑将很难把熊君控制住。我只是有点担心她。你觉得呢，边古山君？”  
  
他注意到，边古山正谨慎观察着狛枝。她的眼睛里闪烁着冷光，似乎在估量着可能的威胁。  
  
“边古山桑，你能回答他吗？”苗木问道。他不喜欢问她这个问题；他不希望陷入刚才狛枝所说的那种局面，但他需要答案。如果他不小心把罪木置于危险之中，那么他需要知道。她不应该受到这样的对待。如果可以的话，他不想把她置于任何危险之中，尤其是在她对他那么好，那么尽心。  
  
“我承认狛枝说得有道理，”边古山说。  
  
所以他把她置于危险之中了。苗木自己把自己蜷起来,胃突然痛苦地痉挛。  
  
然后，他有了一个主意。  
  
“边古山桑，你能和她一起去吗？”  
  
剑道家看了看狛枝，厉声道：“我收到的命令是保护你——”  
  
“不会太久的，”苗木说。“即使在你保护九头龙君的时候，你也没有一直和他在一起。还记得吗？你曾带我回过一次房间。”  
  
“我不认为他会改变主意，”狛枝轻轻地说。“也许你应该听他的话。如果你不这么做，我想九头龙君不会很高兴。”  
  
边古山又狠狠地看了狛枝一眼，然后一言不发地站起来，跟在熊君和罪木后面。狛枝看着她走开，懒洋洋地舒展着身子。  
  
“所以她是你的新保镖。我想我们再也不用担心你了。要想越过超高校级的剑道家，一个平庸的刺客可不够，尤其是现在她总是在你身边。”  
  
“我想是吧，”苗木说。他盯着狛枝。赞美和对一般人的贬低听起来像是狛枝会说的话，但它听起来还是不对劲。狛枝的声音缺乏平时那种激情。似乎幸运儿很不高兴边古山在这里。  
  
狛枝突然转过身来，“还记得我正在做的那东西吗？”  
  
“你有提到过，”苗木模棱两可地说。他还记得狛枝上一次的‘惊喜’是什么。  
  
“在这儿等着，我马上回来！”  
  
狛枝推回来了一部电视机。他把它放在床脚的正下方，安在苗木和边古山坐的椅子中间，然后往DVD播放器里塞了什么。狛枝退了一步，直接坐在了苗木的床边。他手里拿着一个东西，看起来像是录音机。他把耳机递给了苗木。  
  
“我知道你现在正在经历一段艰难的时期，”狛枝说，“但这并不意味着我们可以懈怠。你明白的，对吧？”  
  
苗木的血液变得冰冷，他的心在跳动、抽搐，掉进了胃里，狛枝……狛枝还是会做一些......事。虽然如果他仔细想想，他应该早有预料。神座也许已经保证过狛枝不会抓他的妹妹，但事实是苗木还是做了一些狛枝根本不会赞成的事情。  
  
“对不起，”他喃喃自语。他觉得自己好像陷进了床垫里。“我逃跑的时候不是有意让你不高兴的。”  
  
狛枝不置可否。他从帽衫里拿出了一个遥控器。  
  
电视开了。  
  
他内心深处希望再见到那个男人。要么已经死了，要么正在死于他之手，但不是那个男人，也不是记忆中的那个房间。他看到的是一片开阔的空间，是外面的世界。看起来一点都不像那个时候，而是像......像......噢！  
  
像是他之前看过的那个内瓦曼公主执行死刑的小段视频——一模一样。  
  
“狛枝君，我不想看这个！”他发出第一个音节就开始颤抖，他诚恳地说出了恐惧。也许如果他再卖力点，狛枝会对他手下留情。也许会大发慈悲——  
  
“我知道，我知道。”狛枝用一只胳膊把他搂了过去。他的唇轻轻擦过苗木的前额。“我知道这很难，在经历上次那件事之后，你还是很害怕。所以，我想和你做个交易。”  
  
“交易？”  
  
“是的。”狛枝暂停了视频。“五分钟，苗木君。仅此而已。你每看五分钟，我就让你听五分钟这个。”  
  
他摇了摇盒式磁带播放机，苗木小心翼翼地插上耳塞，眼睛一直看着狛枝。  
  
前几秒，什么都没有。  
  
然后，一个女人的声音出来了。  
  
“苗木君......”  
  
这个名字像闪电一样划过他的脊梁，点燃了他的神经。  
  
“......雾切桑？”  
  
“没错！”狛枝愉快地说。“你的朋友们一直在忙着演讲，我在内部的朋友记录了他们公众场合的发言。所以，我为你们整理了一个精选集——至少我尽力了——不过我可能没有足够的天赋，能挑选出他们讲话的所有精彩片段。那么，成交吗？”  
  
雾切桑......他仍然可以听到她说话。对他来说，她说出的名字带有一种终结感，似乎是在为他命名。它触及到他生命的每一粒分子，使它们兴奋地扭动和震颤。  
  
“我的家人也在那里吗？”他急切地问道。  
狛枝皱起了眉头。“恐怕只有你的朋友。”  
哦。  
  
挫折带来的失望只是暂时的。很快，他的兴奋感又回来了。狛枝所提供的好的简直不真实。而且......而且它是真的。他回头看了看电视，上面放着暂停的画面。他不能忘记，这并非免费的午餐。一切都有代价。这就是为什么他要离开这里。但是......  
  
他舔了舔嘴唇，口干舌燥。  
  
“嗯？”狛枝敦促。  
  
他不知道该说什么。他太想听到他们的声音了，但是之后他就必须得看那个视频。这样......这样可以吗？他的父母会怎么说？他不太确定。他们从来没有警告过他这样的事。没有人告诉过他。  
  
“苗木君......”狛枝低下下巴，嘴贴近了他的耳朵，“没关系，你知道，没人会怪你的。”  
  
苗木咽了口唾沫，双手颤抖着。  
  
“苗木君......他们已经死了。”  
  
他猛地一哆嗦，好像有一块冰块从他的衬衫里掉了进去。  
  
“死者不能复生，”狛枝说。“不管你有多么希望。你知道的。视频里的那些人，他们在你看到前就死了。那时你不能为他们做任何事，现在也不能。观看这些视频不会改变任何事情。也不会突然让你负有责任。有时候，你需要接受自己的无能为力，然后继续前进。”  
  
苗木沉默。  
  
“他们死了，”狛枝重复道，“但你知道有谁没死？”  
  
他把录音机塞到苗木冰冷的手里。  
  
“他们都死了，但你的朋友们还在，”狛枝轻声说。“这是你应得的，不是吗？没有人会责怪你。”  
  
那就是可以了？他的身子不知怎么地感到了放松，像是脊椎处的扭结散了。他又能听到他们的声音了。他可以假装他们和他在一起，哪怕只是一小会儿。而且......没什么问题，对吧？又不是狛枝为了他杀死了视频中的人。这不是他的错。即使他拒绝了，狛枝也可能会让他以后再看，所以为什么不答应呢？  
  
_他太想再听一遍了。_  
  
“好，”他说，“打开它。”  
  
这比他预想的要好。之前他看到的那场处决，内瓦曼在给他们最后一击前，一直用炽热的铁块折磨他们。但这是一次执行地很干脆。士兵们，黑白熊们，把囚犯打倒在地，按住她的膝盖不动，然后开枪打死了她。就这样。她几乎没受什么折磨。血涌到了地面，但除此之外没有更多细节描绘。就像看电影一样。  
  
“好了，这是五分钟。”视频在跳到新画面时暂停了下来。  
  
苗木尽量掩饰自己的兴奋点了点头。但在他等待奖赏的时候，心脏仍然在快速地跳动着。  
  
它来了。  
  
“雾切桑......”他喃喃地说，仿佛她真的就在他身边。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在接下来的话语中。  
  
_“不是我。苗木诚才是这个故事中真正的英雄。如果没有我，他无法解开这个谜，但如果没有他，我也绝无可能活下来。无论如何，他在最重要的时刻相信了我。当我离开他时，他毫无疑问原谅了我。我......我不知道我还能否回报他。”_  
  
有人轻笑，然后一个苗木不认识的人开口了。  
  
_“那么，跳下垃圾槽还不足以表达谢意？”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“我希望你不要贬低他的成就，公一君，我的所作所为几乎毫无风险。”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“好吧，好吧。只是一个问题。”_  
  
“公一君？”苗木大声重复。  
  
“他是未来机关的一员，”狛枝说。“我的线人告诉我，他很偏爱超高校级的侦探。”  
  
“哦，那很不错。知道有人在照顾她真好。”  
  
雾切和公一继续讨论那个杀戮游戏，从他的话题转向雾切对学校的私人调查。他的眼睛慢慢地睁大。哇。哇哦。他一直都知道雾切很聪明，但是听到她如何把事实和她建立的逻辑链联系起来简直 _难以置信_ 。也许雾切的头衔应该是超高校级的天才。  
  
“五分钟，”狛枝说，在雾切话说到一半时关掉。“那么，今天就到这儿，还是......”  
  
“不，”苗木很快地说，“我们可以继续。”  
  
下一个视频也差不多。这是一场处决，不过这次是几个人并排站在一起。他避开了第二个人的死亡，但是狛枝注意到了，清了清嗓子。苗木不情愿地回头看着屏幕。  
  
“我有不止一盘磁带。确切地说，是五盘。”狛枝说，分配的时间用完了。“你想继续听超高校级的侦探的，还是其他人的？”  
  
“放十神的，”他说，尽管他很想继续听雾切说话，但他应该给他的朋友们一些时间，来听听他们所有人的发言。  
  
感觉不太一样。他们又开始谈论他了，但是十神对他的赞扬远没有雾切那么慷慨。这是意料之中的，十神不是很喜欢恭维。事实上，他现在所听到的拐弯抹角的赞美远远超出了预期。  
  
就在这时，其他人回来了。  
  
看到他们俩，罪木似乎僵住了。  
  
“诚，你还好吗？”她跑向他们问道。  
  
“我很好，为什么会不好？”苗木问。  
  
也许是他的错觉，但她眼神闪烁着瞥了眼狛枝。  
  
“我们正在看一些视频，”狛枝说。“想加入我们吗？”  
  
罪木很轻松地被说服了，她在苗木床的另一边安顿下来。苗木也想邀请边古山，但是当他这么做的时候，狛枝插了进来，称边古山不会感兴趣。这样做很不礼貌，剑道家没有反对，回到了她的椅子上。  
  
苗木没有看下一个视频，而是偷偷地看着熊君。显然，熊君不喜欢边古山想竖起来的屏风，他把它嚼成了碎片。  
  
“噢，这不是很令人兴奋。几乎没什么绝望，”罪木悲伤地说，接下来的五分钟结束了。  
  
“你能......你能换一盘磁带吗？”他几乎不隐讳地表示想放朝日奈的磁带，但随后意识到罪木可能不会高兴听到他在听什么。  
  
狛枝盯着他。  
  
“苗木君，他的衬衫是什么颜色的？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“死的那个人，他的衬衫是什么颜色的？”  
  
他绞尽脑汁，但毫无意义，他完全没有注意。  
  
“再看一遍，”狛枝命令道。  
  
他们又放了一遍。罪木很困惑，但是当苗木朝向狛枝时，她放弃了。之后，他把耳塞的线紧紧地扣在胸口，听着超高校级的游泳选手谈到他，她的语气明显比雾切和十神更轻......她哭了吗？是的。朝日奈哭了。  
  
很抱歉，他暗想，希望他的话能够以某种方式传达给她。  
  
时间还在继续。苗木看着短片，狛枝问着问题（ _死了多少人？开了多少枪？她过了多久才死于失血过多？他死的时候眼睛睁着还是闭着？_ ），苗木回答。有时候他说对了，有时候他说错了，不得不再看一遍。然后他蜷缩着听朋友们的录音（罪木问过，但是狛枝不睬她）。他可以看出罪木真的很困惑，甚至有点无聊，但是她呆在他身边，牵着他的手，狛枝在另一侧看着她。幸运儿似乎觉得自己被替代了，便倾身靠近苗木，两人贴在一起。  
  
“他们都在说我，”苗木咕哝着，腐川的声音再次充满了他的耳道。  
  
“我知道。我把所有有关你的录音放在了最前头。”苗木能感觉到狛枝的手指穿过他的头发。“我想让你看看你为他们做了多少。你真的很特别。我希望你能理解。”  
  
苗木低声说：“谢谢。”  
  
但是，尽管朋友们一直在夸赞他，腐川的对话被第二次切断后，他仍然感到筋疲力尽。当狛枝再次举起遥控器时，他摇了摇头。狛枝笑着把耳塞拿了回来，把它们和录音机放在苗木的手铐刚好够不着的桌子上。  
  
“只有你，苗木君，”狛枝说。“你是这个世界上唯一一个会让他们这么赞扬的人。”  
  
“我觉得不是这样的，”苗木说。  
  
狛枝摇了摇头。“是的。因为没有任何人会做你做过的事，或者本可能做的事情。这就是我爱你的原因。”  
  
“但是......”  
  
“我不知道发生了什么，”罪木开口，“但狛枝君是对的。你是一个非常特别的孩子，诚。”  
  
苗木脸红了，脸冲着毛毯说：“谢谢。”  
  
狛枝笑了，拨乱了他的头发，他脸更红了，因为罪木和狛枝只专心于向苗木打趣，而苗木则陷入了尴尬，没有人注意到边古山回到了她放哨的地方，脸转向一边，嘴角微卷。  
  
神座呆在房间的最后，皱起眉，盯着待机的电视。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter：
> 
> 苗木：动画片？你叫醒我就为了看动画片？


	43. 视频

苗木突然独自从梦中醒来，小腹紧绷着，像是感应到了闯入者，苗木猜测自己是刚从另一个不再记得的恶梦中醒来，光线很昏暗，罪木在睡觉前把灯关掉了。他可以听到熊君在打呼噜，他知道罪木和边古山应该在房间的某处。但不是他们把他吵醒的——  
  
等等。  
  
不。  
  
这里不是只有他一个人。  
  
“苗木诚。”神座走上前来，阴影在他面前分裂。他像精灵一样轻盈地掠到眼前，身影纹丝不动。  
  
“神座君？”苗木揉了揉眼睛，“现在几点了？”  
  
“凌晨三点。”神座顿了一秒。“凌晨三点零一分。”  
  
“这么早？你为什么叫醒我？”苗木问。  
  
“我有东西要给你看。”  
  
神座朝床尾走去。苗木歪向一边，想越过电视看远处的椅子。  
  
“她不会醒，”神座突然说。“罪木也不会。我们不会被打扰。”  
  
“熊君呢？”  
  
神座耸肩。“不重要，我能制服一只熊。”  
  
搞笑的是，他可能真的可以。  
  
电视开了。现在，它只是显示着蓝屏，没有变化，苗木歪着脑袋皱起了眉。  
  
他说，“你想给我看视频吗？”  
  
神座在DVD播放器中加载了一些东西，蓝色的屏幕变成了黑色，但仍然没有播放任何东西。  
  
“苗木诚。”神座背对着他说着，身子没有移动。“你会看我接下来放出的内容。你要一直看到明白为止。”  
  
说着，他按下了播放键。  
  
不管这段视频的内容是什么，苗木很快意识到它都是多年前制作的。图片比较老式，非抒情类的音乐像是你会在电梯里听到的。他在屏幕上看到了一个黑色标题，标题周围圈着精美的卷曲的白色边框，中间有几个字......  
  
“潜意识信息传递？”苗木大声说。他完全没想到会看到这个。  
  
“你会看到的，”神座说。  
  
“ _潜意识信息传递设计用来通过人类正常感知极限以下的信息......”_  
  
甚至旁白听起来都像是老电影里的情节。不管怎样，听起来都很无聊。他不知道自己为什么要看这个。也许神座在训练他的超高校级的老电影评论家的天赋？苗木瞥了他一眼，就看见那双严肃的红眼睛盯着他，他仓促地回头看着屏幕。现在有一个动画人物走在街上，摆动的手臂很夸张，步子迈得很大。  
  
音乐一节一节地卡跳着。  
  
他以为是错觉。但是接着它又出现了，伴随着一声嘶响。这不让人意外，因为时间久了机器很容易老化。但是后来图像出现了故障。它忽明忽暗，不断闪回。但在画面边缘，颜色被像素化了。像素逐渐向内扩散，直到大半的图像随着音乐变得越发诡异而故障。  
“呃，神座君，我想你的录像损坏了。”  
“继续看。”  
  
他不明白，但他还是听话了。他几乎看不清那个走路的人了。怪异的对比色，闪烁的图纹，开始让他头疼。音乐也好不到哪里去；那些声音在他的脑海里哀嚎一片，像砂纸一样擦伤他的感官。好难受。真的好疼。看的好痛苦，听的也好痛苦，他无法将目光移开——  
  
感觉......  
  
好痛。  
  
他无法移开视线。  
  
_有东西在他的脑子里。_  
  
色彩像火鞭一样抽打着他的大脑。他猛地往后一缩—— _为什么他不能把目光移开_ ？他的头骨撞击到了床头板，身体不正常地扭动。神座抓住了自己的手腕，在苗木没来得及控制自己的抽搐，在他能 _思考前_ ，神座就把他的手腕按在了栏杆上。音乐已经升到了一个很高的调子—— _那是什么声音？！——在不停哀号_ 。（其他人呢？他们怎么能睡得着？）  
  
“你会看到所有的一切，”神座低沉的声音传来。  
  
好难受，好难受好痛苦好痛苦——颜色不该混合成那样。他失去了对焦，只有屏幕。他不能......他不能把目光移开——  
  
当他的眼睛集中某个稳定的图像时，他颤栗着喘了一口气。旋转的颜色中央是文字。  
  
****你看见了吗？****  
  
“潜意识信息传递作用于脑部的阈下意识层，”叙述者愉快地说。“人无法有意识地感知它们。”  
  
****你看不到你是否醒着。**** ** **  
**** ** **  
**** ** **放下，放松。**** ** **  
**** ** **  
**** ** **活在一个清醒梦中。****  
  
他的身体违背了他的意愿。痉挛停止了，为此他很感激，但是他的手臂变得十分沉重，垂落到了床垫上。故障仍在发生，但苗木注意到它越来越少，因为他的大脑开始关闭。随着音乐越来越远，他的思想一点一点地模糊，他的视野变成了单一的色彩平面。  
  
有一张图片。  
  
他在朦胧中注意到，有一个动画人物在向他招手，他无意识地举起胳膊向她回应。  
  
****你看到了吗？****  
  
“是的，”他低声说。  
  
_“你现在只能看到这位可爱的女士，因为你已经进入了催眠状态。这个动画被分开闪现，然后被你之前看到的无意义图像所覆盖，以妨碍有意识处理动画的行为。制片人可以利用这些方法激发观众的某一情绪，影响他们对后续影像的反应。”_  
  
哦，真有意思。  
  
他学习了音乐，音频、色彩、图案和光线。他被告知那些看起来十分高端、过度抽象或过于离奇而难以理解的事情，但他毫无疑问地接受了它们。他的大脑在吸收知识，直到信息获取充分，然后继续下一项。叙述者的声音时而清晰时而模糊，对话在他听到后不到一分钟就从意识中消失了。所有的声音都是这样，除了一句：  
  
_你会看到所有的一切。_  
  
他看到了。他注视着那个让他眼睛发痛的地方，他的头也在隐隐作痛，但他不能体会这种痛苦。一切都是那么遥远，就像深睡时被压迫的四肢。  
  
屏幕上的叙述者（黑白相间，大礼帽和单片眼镜）做了一个小鞠躬，然后屏幕变成了蓝色。苗木盯着它，仍然像之前一样专注，口水从他的嘴角流下来。神座走进了他朦胧的视野。  
  
“这是当前局势下的必要预防措施，”他说，关闭了电视，苗木的眼睛开始闭合——

* * *

“诚！醒醒，瞌睡虫。”  
  
苗木醒了。罪木戳着他的脸颊，用另一只手稳着床单上的早餐盘。尽管边古山也端着一杯茶，但她还是站在附近站岗。他可以听到熊君在不远处咕嘟咕嘟吃早饭的声音。  
  
没有神座来过的迹象。  
  
他接过托盘，一小口一小口吃着烤面包，再次环顾四周，寻找神座。  
  
他不在这里。  
  
苗木瞥了一眼待机中的电视机。  
  
.......那些都是真的吗？

* * *

“你、你是谁？”苗木问。  
  
“我是宗方京助，”他面前这位身穿白色西装的人说。“我发动了一场刺杀苗木诚的运动，并派了几名刺客进行暗杀。我是邪恶的未来机关被人鄙视的领导人，这个组织致力于消灭世界上所有令人满意的事物。现在，苗木诚，我站在你面前。”  
  
宗方向后退了一步，进入了战斗状态。他伸出手，越过肩，像是要抓起那把插在腰间的剑柄。  
  
“哦。呃，很高兴见到你！”苗木说。  
  
一片寂静。  
  
“我是宗方共助，”那个人又说了一遍。“我想杀了你。”  
  
苗木说，“是啊，我知道，但你不是 _真的_ 宗方。所以这就是他的长相吗？”  
  
欺诈师叹了口气，放下手臂。“是的。他的脸没有这么瘦，但特征准确无误。”  
  
“那真是太酷了！它看起来好真实，”苗木说。如果他没有被限制，他会伸手去摸摸欺诈师的脸。“是化妆的吗？我完全感觉不出来。”  
  
“......谢谢，”欺诈师说，听起来有些不安。  
  
听到这里，苗木改变了话题。“呃，不要误会我的意思，但是你为什么要改变你的伪装呢？”  
  
“我现在是宗方京助，”欺诈师抱臂说道。“我在给你机会表达你的愤怒。”  
  
“哦，不了，谢谢。”  
  
欺诈师盯着他。  
  
“......不用谢？”  
  
“我没有真的生他的气，”苗木轻松地说。  
  
再一次，欺诈师呆住了。  
  
“他想杀了你。”  
  
“我肯定这只是一场误会。”  
  
“......你真是无药可救了。”  
“谢谢？”  
  
欺诈师又叹了口气，这次完全退出了战斗模式。苗木好奇地打量着他。他从来没有见过真正的宗方，但看过欺诈师如此准确地模仿十神的长相，他毫不怀疑自己基本上是在看未来机关领导人的一面镜子。作为十神时，欺诈师的头发并不长，但现在短的都不到耳后。更不用说他把它漂白了，使它发出了银光而非金黄。他的性格也发生了变化。在此之前，这个欺诈师浑身散发出了十神的气场和与生俱来的自信。然而，作为宗方，他有着同样的气场，只是更加宁静，冷酷。毫无疑问，这也反映了真正的宗方。  
  
“你打扮成宗方只是为了让我冲你破口大骂？”苗木问道。  
  
欺诈师的脸上又一次闪过一丝不安。“不是唯一的原因。我注意到我之前的形态可能......让你感到痛苦。如果这个也让你不舒服，我准备了第三种形态。”  
  
“不，没关系。我的意思是，你说的没错，看到你打扮像十神有点困扰我，但这没什么大不了的。如果你真想继续装成他，我不介意。”  
  
“胡闹，”骗子说。“如果这让你感到困扰，那么保持这种形态就没意义了。如果这次也让你难受，那么我别无选择，只能回到我的另一形态——御手洗亮太。”  
  
苗木耸了耸肩。“好吧。不过你是怎么做到的？难道真的只是化妆和戴假发吗？”  
  
一开始，这个欺诈师似乎不愿回答，他别过脸不看苗木，但最后还是开口解释清楚了。  
  
“不，这并不像化妆和戴假发那么简单。每次准备采用一种新形态时，我会首先研究那个人的背景和特征。再利用这些知识，构造出一个能完美复制我的目标的面具。这就是你看到的面孔。”  
  
“所以......你戴着面具。”苗木歪着头，从各个角度打量着面具，四处走动。“我甚至看不到接缝。”  
  
“当然。如果这么容易被发现，我就不会赢得我的称号了。”  
  
这太酷了。这真的，真的太酷了。太酷了，苗木忍不住......  
  
“你能给我做一个吗？”  
  
欺诈师把他仔细打量了一番。“如果你想恶作剧，你只能模仿一个人——”  
  
苗木的肩垂下来。“九头龙君，对吧？因为我很矮。但我会试试的。”  
  
他说这句话的时候一直看着边古山，这感觉很不好。她没有流露出任何情绪，但苗木无法想象她会因为一个她讨厌的人套着九头龙的脸而愉快。他几乎就要收回那句话——几乎——但是后来他意识到他真正的目的，是的，他做不到。他不可能放弃这样的机会。  
  
“很好。”  
  
等苗木反应过来，欺诈师已经抓住了他的脸，用一只手摸着他的颧骨。  
  
“呃......”  
  
“如果想做一个合适的面具，我需要了解你的骨骼结构，”欺诈师解释说。他捏了捏苗木的脸颊，又拉了拉。也许他是在检查皮肤的弹性？  
  
“好吧，有道理，”苗木说，欺诈师继续戳着他的脸。“我不用剪头发，对吧？”  
  
“不。头发包含在面具里。”欺诈师拧了一根自己的头发。“你看到的是假发。”  
  
“完全看不出来。”  
  
欺诈师迅速拿出一个笔记本，开始草草做笔记，时不时停下来扫一眼他的对象。  
  
“我需要研究九头龙君的外观，”他边说边把笔记本收起来。“但我大概这几天就可以完成。”  
  
“这么快？”苗木难以置信地说。“你能在2天内做出这么厉害的面具？”  
  
“我已经有了所有的物资，”欺诈师说。“别忘了一天有24小时。时间很充裕。”  
  
好吧，至少在这件事上，他凭什么质疑专家呢？在其他问题上，他当然有质疑的权利。  
  
“你为什么要做这个？”苗木问道。“我说，我知道你为什么想戴它们。如果我把它做得很棒，我也会想把它拿出来展示。但你总是戴着它。你什么时候才脱下来呢？”  
  
“什么意思？”欺诈师问道。“脱什么？”  
  
“嗯......那个面具，”苗木说。他真的不明白为什么欺诈师需要他的解释。  
  
房间里的气氛骤然紧张起来。  
  
“这个面具包含了我的身份，”欺诈师说。“没有它，我不复存在。除非我再改变形态，否则我为什么要脱下它？”  
  
苗木眯起了眼睛。“这有什么意义呢？如果你摘下面具，你不可能凭空消失。而是变成了......呃，你。”  
  
“我没有身份，”欺诈师自嘲道，“我没有名字，没有面孔，没有过去——”  
  
“好了，停下！”苗木揉了揉额头，觉得头痛起来。“对不起，但是......我真的不知道该怎么说才好，但是这太荒谬了。你一定有个家庭——”  
  
“他们很久很久以前就死了，”欺诈师没有拐弯抹角。  
  
“但你曾有家人！”苗木争辩道。“这意味着你有一段过去，我一点也不相信在面具下的你没有面孔。”  
  
“......这些确实不假，”欺诈师承认。“但都无关紧要。没有一个活着的人清楚我真实的自我，因此，那个自我不再存在。他已经迷失在时间里——”  
  
“不，不是那样的！也许确实没有活着的人记得你过去的自己，但这并不重要。你表现得好像唯一重要的就是别人如何看待你。但现实并非如此。你的身份不应该建立在别人了解或不了解你的基础上，你的身份是属于你的，而且只属于你自己。”  
  
“真是当今世界上最有名的人会说的话，”欺诈师嘲笑道。  
  
“我之所以出名，是因为我拒绝成为一个幸运的学生，”苗木反驳道。“我并没有让这个称号阻碍我成为希望，你也不应该让你的称号阻碍你。我是说，想想看。他们不会称十神君或宗方为超高校级的欺诈师，那只属于你自己。所以，你看，即使你试图伪装你的身份，你仍然获得了一个身份！  
  
“难道你不想与众不同吗？”苗木问道。“你真的想一辈子伪装下去吗？你在这里有朋友，是吗？他们已经知道你不是你所说的某个人。他们不会因为你不戴面具就把你赶出去。所以为什么要担心呢？你一直抱怨真实的自己没有个人的身份，好吧，你正在错过一个开始塑造身份的完美机会。”  
  
欺诈师似乎无言以对，但当他转向边古山对话时，则没有出现任何问题。  
  
“你怎么忍受的了这个？”骗子问剑道家。  
  
“剑是没有感情的，”她直截了当地说。  
  
“啧，我想我应该去问问罪木桑。不过，我现在明白他对狛枝的吸引力了。”  
  
苗木皱起了眉。他很生气，尽管他真的没有任何理由生气。如果欺诈师想继续活在这个谎言中，那就是他自己的事了。试图搅和进去没有意义。  
  
但是，他还是想这么做。  
  
开什么玩笑？他当然会努力搅和进来。（ ~~这是他的任务~~ ）  
  
“你现在打算怎么样？”苗木问道。“戴上另一个我从未见过的人的面具，然后假装这和不戴面具根本没什么两样？我之所以对十神有反应是因为我认识他。我不知道你刚才说的御手洗是谁，所以你装成他的脸还是自己的对我来说没什么区别。话说他们知道御手洗是谁吗？”  
  
他发现边古山看过来。  
  
“他们班上的御手洗就是我，”欺诈师说。  
  
“所以，他们并不认识真正的御手洗。就是说，你在掩盖一个事实：你装扮成了一个没人认识的人，所以你班上其实没有人认识你？”  
  
欺诈师僵住了。  
  
“到此为止，”他说。  
  
欺诈师一言不发地走出了医务室。苗木朝那个方向瞪了许久，还在为之前的争辩而情绪高昂。  
  
“看来我拿不到那个面具了，”他一边说，一边向后倒在床上。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：
> 
> 左右田：苗木！苗木，今天是星期五！
> 
> 苗木：好吧......？
> 
> 左右田：我们去炸东西吧！


	44. 周末

“她不应该这么说。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“这是不对的。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“这不是她的错。”  
  
狛枝躺在苗木的床上，像是在憋笑。“是的，苗木君。我知道。”  
  
苗木咬牙。他很想砸东西，但他轻轻地抓住磁带播放机。“这不是朝日奈的错。她不应该自责。”  
  
“是的，我知道。”狛枝拍了拍他的背。“她把责任推错了地方。不过你应该对她的情况非常熟悉。”  
  
苗木看着他，“为什么？”  
  
狛枝温和地笑了。“因为你倾向于为不是你的错的事情责怪自己。就像......就像那件事。”  
  
“那件事......？”  
  
然后，他意识到了狛枝在说什么，他的心脏被紧紧揪住。  
  
_~~鲜血和尖叫还有——~~_ _ ~~  
~~_  
“嘘。别去想它。”狛枝的手从他的后背移开，划过他的脸颊。“现在是一段愉快的时光。”  
  
“对不起。”他竭尽所能地去倾听，把那些想法从脑海中赶走。朝日奈在他耳边低语，专注于现时的痛苦比专注已经过去的痛更容易。他躺回枕头上，闭上眼睛。  
  
铃响了。  
“已经五分钟了？而且刚好是我开始感到惬意的时候，”狛枝说。“真不幸。”  
  
苗木什么也没说。他已经拿开耳机，耐心地看着静止的电视屏幕，等待下一段视频。狛枝举起遥控器，对准它......然后又放下来。  
  
“我有个主意，”狛枝说。“在这两者之间来回跳转让我头疼。所以，我的建议是：为什么我们不同时放呢？这样一来，我就不必每隔五分钟就开一次，我们可以确定，你观看两者的数量是相等的。”  
  
“好主意！”苗木快速说。在听朋友们讲话时突然的中断很让人恼火。  
  
“你要专心看，”狛枝说。“我不是不信任你，但我知道分心是多么容易。我别无选择，只能一直问你问题。”  
  
“没关系。”  
  
“很高兴你能赞同。”狛枝伸出手，苗木顺从地把卡式录音机递给他。“现在，你想听谁的？”  
  
“雾切桑！”  
  
狛枝翻了一下身，在床边的一个小塑料袋里挑拣着。“雾切，雾切......啊，这个不错，都是她为未来机关所做的一些精彩的、充满希望的演讲。我觉得这个很适合听，尤其是在听了“超高校级的游泳员”对自己的评价后。”  
  
苗木急切地点了点头。  
  
狛枝露出的微笑是暧昧中夹杂着些许长辈般的爱。“你知道，它们都受到了你的启发。她甚至用上了你的口头禅。”  
  
“那真好，”苗木保守地说，试图掩饰自己的不耐烦。“但大多数人不会知道是我先说出来的。”  
  
狛枝突然大笑。“噢，苗木君！你太谦虚了。我猜你可能不清楚，但是在你摧毁了超高校级的绝望之后，所有那些愚蠢的微弱抵抗运动都抓住了这些短语。无线电波，还有传单，充斥着 _“不要失去希望！”‘我们拒绝绝望’，‘这是我的答案_ ’。我确信我甚至在哪里看到了‘这可以证明这点’。也许我可以找出其中的一些给你看看。”  
  
“我......我不知道人们会这么想。”  
  
“那是因为你还不知道自己有多特别！”狛枝转了个身，开玩笑地戳了戳他的脸颊。“现在我们把这盘新磁带放进去，好不好？”  
  
苗木惊讶地看着狛枝换录音带。他的希望产生了如此大的影响，以至于人们都在引用他的话......这是一个如此宏大的概念。可以肯定的是，过去的他永远不会预料到这一切的到来，他的家人也不会料到。从一个如此平凡，容易被忘却的人变成这样......太难理解了。但这是事实。这就是他现在的状态。他就是希望。  
  
他看着打开的电视，看起来又一场是绞刑。  
  
没过多久，他就在电视机和录音机之间把握了平衡。雾切平静的、抚慰人心的声音在判决和处刑的场景中回放着。这些片段里没有任何酷刑，只有快速、几乎无痛的死亡。他留下一半的注意力观看视频，另一半则紧紧抓着雾切说出的话语不肯放手。她告诉他们，他们如何战胜绝望，战胜江之岛本人，这证明现在将是人类历史上的又一阶段。听她讲话感觉有点奇怪，他从来没有想过雾切会发表演讲。与此同时，他无法否认她表现的相当出色。  
  
“嗨，苗木君！”  
  
左右田冲向他们，结果被熊君的爪子绊了一下，为了保持平衡，他步子一颠一颠的迈得极大，机械师稳住身子，头挡住了电视屏幕。  
  
“苗木君，今天是星期五！”  
  
“呃......”  
  
“这就是说我们要去摧毁黑白熊！”  
  
左右田没有钥匙，但很明显，他擅长撬锁。他抓住了苗木的手腕，没等他和狛枝反应过来，手铐就掉了下来。（ _就这么简单？_ ）左右田粗鲁地把苗木从床上拽起来，耳机被扯掉了，挂在了床头。边古山立即站了起来，但狛枝动作慢没能跟上，也无法阻止左右田把苗木拖走。  
  
......说实话，苗木并没有那么抗拒。  
“你要去哪儿？”狛枝问道，一边从床上爬下来。  
  
“去我的工作室。没关系，我一会儿带他回来！”左右田对正盯着他们看的狛枝和罪木这么说。  
  
不久，他和左右田到了车间，边古山在他身后一步远。不仅仅是他们。花村，西园寺，澪田和九头龙也在那里。当她看到年轻的主人时，边古山身子一僵，但九头龙甚至没有朝她的方向看一眼。苗木咬住了自己的舌头，虽然想说点什么，但感觉还是安静点比较好。  
  
除了房间里的人，还有一个值得注意的......  
  
“你造了巨型搅拌机。”  
  
“我做的巨型搅拌机，”左右田自豪地说。“计划是这样的。我们来赌我能挤进去多少黑白熊，猜的最准的获得......呃......我还没想好。”  
  
“我给他们做个芝士蛋糕怎么样？”花村建议道。  
  
“没错，酷毙了！我正饥渴难耐呢。”  
  
每个人都大声喊出一个数字。奇怪的是，虽然左右田造了搅拌机，也造了机器人，他本该有最准确的估计值，但他猜的数变动却最大。苗木持保留态度，转过身去和边古山说话。  
  
“你猜多少？”他问。  
  
“你需要建议吗？”她说。  
  
“呃，不？我只是想知道你猜多少。”  
  
“我不参加，”她说。  
  
“为什么不呢？”苗木问道。  
  
边古山垂下头看着他，“工具是不会娱乐的。”  
  
苗木沉默。他不同意这一点——关于她是一个工具的那段——但是他知道最好不要在九头龙面前争论这点。看起来他不得不接受这个事实——  
  
但是他突然想到一个糟糕的主意，一个好主意，但是还是有点糟糕。  
  
苗木挺起腰杆：“边古山桑，作为你的临时主人，我命令你参加。”  
  
边古山瞪着他，眼里充满了震惊和愤怒。苗木目不斜视，看着她，不肯让步。  
  
“......五十六个，”她低声说。  
  
苗木微笑。“你得说大声点。我敢肯定他们听不见。”  
  
边古山闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气。“五十六！”  
  
一片寂静。  
  
“......我还不知道你居然懂十以上的数字，”最后九头龙说，转过头打发了边古山。“喂，苗木，你是最后一个。我们在等你。”  
  
“哦，抱歉。”他眯起眼睛看了看巨大的搅拌机。那里有很大的空间。肯定会有很多机器人进入。但他甚至不知道从哪儿开始猜......  
  
门开了。  
  
他们都看着神座，他走了进去，注视着搅拌机。苗木觉得他可以听到神座聪明的大脑在转动，他的目光慢慢从机器上移开。然后，长发少年转向左右田，问了一个致命问题：  
  
“是什么致使你用搅拌器销毁72只黑白熊？”  
  
又一阵沉默。  
  
“我猜七十二个！”苗木大声说。  
  
一片呻吟在整个房间里回荡。  
  
“无所谓，反正我也不想要什么狗屎蛋糕，”九头龙声称。  
  
“之后我们可以讨论一下你想要什么样的芝士蛋糕，”花村告诉苗木。“现在我想先看看这件美丽作品的准备工作。”  
  
神座似乎一点也不担心自己不小心毁了他们的比赛。当然也不是说苗木有期待他表现出任何罪恶感。神座只是走到左右田跟前，伸出了手。  
  
“这个。”左右田把一把钥匙扔进了对方等待的手掌上。“回来的时候告诉我一声。”  
苗木慢慢转头看着他。“神座君，你要走了？”  
“暂时，”神座说。  
  
“但是......”他声音渐渐变小。他的喉咙发紧，说不出话来，也咽不下去。神座要走？他不能离开！他必须留在这里！苗木后退了一步，环视四周，想寻求帮助，尽管他不知道他到底在找谁。  
  
“我需要处理一些事情，”神座说，打断了他们的眼神交流，便从容不迫地朝出口走去，苗木感觉从他那儿获得了些许残留的理智。  
“喂，到底要不要销毁机器人？”  
“哇！伊吹想看火花！”  
在左右田的命令下，黑白熊爬上梯子，来到搅拌机旁边竖的几个跳板上。它们俯冲而下，深陷其中，即使它们撞到强化玻璃，四肢仍在舞动，后面的黑白熊压在它们的身上。其他人都在欢呼。澪田和左右田已经开始计数了。苗木向后退了几步，双手环抱着自己，手里紧捏着布料。他们给他的代替日用服的手术服很单薄，他想要更厚的衣服。（ ~~他希望拿回自己的连帽衫~~ ）。  
  
“你很难受？”边古山问他。  
  
苗木摇了摇头，背景里黑白熊跳到了五十个。  
  
边古山点头，目光转向搅拌机，不再关注他。  
  
等到最后一只跳进搅拌机的时候，只有澪田还在数数。显然，左右田因为老是大声嚷嚷把他的嗓子弄哑了。搅拌机里挤满了蠕动的机器人。左右田笑着露出锋利的牙齿，然后自豪地向前走去操作控制器。将第一个操纵杆拉到底。然后第二个......  
  
他们应该带上耳罩的。  
  
搅拌机突然发出碾压声，嗡响和嘎吱声。机器人的碎片上飞出火花，割片出在空中形成一道黄红色的喷泉，黑烟迅速弥漫整个空间。大家大声欢呼，尽管看上去很恐怖，苗木还是忍不住去看。  
  
直到边古山抓住他的肩膀。  
  
“快走！”她厉声说道。他不明白，既然她已经把他拖到门口，为什么她还要费神下令。他发现她只是停下来把九头龙也带起来，然后把他们赶出去。  
  
他们站在走廊里。苗木想问情况，但他注意到九头龙似乎不以为然，所以他没有问。  
  
十秒钟后，门砰的一声打开了，他明白了。  
  
“快跑！”左右田尖叫。其他同学跟在他后面，里面传来刺耳的摩擦声和火花——  
  
然后就爆炸了。  
  
车间里的警报响了。灯光熄灭了，他们都听到了持续不断的降水声。烟从敞开的门里滚滚而出，直到西园寺踹了一脚把它关上。  
  
消防系统花了几分钟才把烟和火焰清除干净。等终于可以安全进入时，左右田打开了门。没过多久，他跪在了地上。搅拌机显然炸毁了，墙上还嵌着巨大的玻璃块。到处都是金属碎片、塑料和线路，与洒水器喷出的粘液和灰渍混在一起。一些制造机器人的似乎也受到了损坏。  
  
“喔！看看这乱七八糟的样子。太......太美了！”左右田用力地吸着鼻子，擦掉了眼泪。“多绝望啊！”  
  
说完，机械师开始嚎啕大哭。他又哭又笑，眼泪从他的眼睛里流出来，他拧着手里的帽子。他的哀嚎让苗木想起了鬣狗。但是对于其他人（除了边古山）来说，左右田的崩溃就是天籁之音。他们走近，直到身影压在他倒下的身躯上，双眼大睜，带着天真的愉悦。  
  
苗木扯了扯边古山的袖子，“我想我们该走了。”  
  
他们蹑手蹑脚地走开了。（好吧，只是他。边古山似乎只想无视他的谨慎。）他们也差点就成功了，但是苗木听到有人叫他的名字，他回头，九头龙跟在他们身后。  
  
“喂，我要和你谈谈，”日本黑帮说。  
  
苗木脸上摆出了微笑。“额，当然可以！”  
  
九头龙抱臂，深吸一口气。“听着，我知道是怎么回事。你想让佩子帮你添一个猜数名额，这样你就能增加获胜的几率。我理解，但小心点。你不能怂恿她。”  
  
“怂恿她？”  
  
“是。你不能去怂恿她把自己当作一个该死的人！”九头龙说。他转身直视边古山，嘴里吐出了下一句。“因为她不是人，她就是个该死的工具，我说什么就是什么。她没有发言权，没有感情，什么都没有！”  
  
边古山视线低垂，这是她唯一流露出来的情感，却让九头龙语像个小孩一样咯咯笑出来。  
  
“明白我的意思，苗木？”九头龙问道。“别担心，这很简单。就把她当条狗，因为她并不比笨狗聪明多少。她甚至不如一条狗有用！”  
  
苗木沉默了，但他紧握的拳头开始发痛。  
  
“如果你需要任何帮助，叫我，”九头龙说。“我来教你怎么做。见鬼，你甚至可以问问狛枝，问问那个疯子是怎么对待预备科的学生的。”  
  
“不。”  
  
苗木说话语气如此平静而坚定，以至于九头龙有些犹疑。也许他不确定听到的是不是苗木的声音。  
  
“不？这他妈是什么意思？”  
  
“我不会那样对她的。”苗木仍然用那种柔和的语调说话，但当他望着黑帮头目的眼睛时，他感觉不到一丝恐惧。“我不会像对待垃圾一样对待她。”  
  
“我认真的，别装老好人了，”九头龙说。“她就是这样。她就是个该死的废物，蠢到每天都要提醒——”  
  
“不！我不会那么的！”  
  
“苗木——”  
  
“她现在是我的保镖！”苗木厉声说道。“这表示我想怎么对待她都可以！”  
  
两人对峙。苗木的心怦怦直跳，双腿发颤，但他拒绝让步。边古山走上前，大概是想说点什么，苗木狠狠地瞪了她一眼，她动摇了。九头龙的脸涨得通红。苗木几乎可以听到他牙关咬紧——  
  
日本黑帮笑了。  
  
“操，苗木！我都不知道你还能这么刚。上学的时候你就该让我见识见识！”  
  
九头龙眼里闪着利光，苗木往后一退，他被这突然的变化吓到了。  
  
“好吧。随便你怎么对待她。你说得对，她是你的仆人。就目前而言。”苗木点点头。他不觉得自己能出声肯定。  
  
九头龙大笑着离开，苗木抬头看着边古山，她正看着她的主人回去。  
  
“你还好吗？”他问。  
  
“你没意识到这不会有任何区别吗？”她问道。“总有一天，我会回到他身边，一切都会恢复原样。”  
  
“我不在乎，”苗木说。“我没必要像他那样。我要做正确的事，总有一天，他们也会这么的！”  
  
“你要么是天真，要么是妄想，”她说。  
  
“肯定会的！”他坚持说。“他们真实的自我仍然存在，我见过！我不明白他们为什么会这样，但我知道他们都在等待一个机会重回自己。在亲眼看见它发生前我是不会放弃的！”  
  
边古山揉着额头，看上去很恼怒。  
  
“我敢打赌，你之前一定以为我和我的朋友们也阻止不了江之岛，”他说。  
  
她有些吃惊。看向他的视线里怒意消失。  
  
“......我们走吧，”她说。  
  
他们走回医务室。然而在转角处，苗木突然转向了另一边。边古山在另一个大厅走到半路时，才反应过来他没有跟上，随即追了上去。  
  
“对不起！”当她赶上来的时候，他说，“我想先去某个地方呆会儿！”  
  
真的，他惊讶于边古山对于他想停在哪里表示惊讶，毕竟他没有把他去监狱的事保密，而且他确信“超高校级的绝望”间至少会有一些口风。他走进了监狱，留下边古山守门。  
  
“岩田君！”  
  
他跌坐在朋友牢房前的冰冷的石板上，膝盖磕到了地面。岩田聪一直靠着墙坐着，但当他看到苗木在那里时，他移到了栏杆前。  
  
“对不起，之前一直消失，”苗木说。“我算是被铐在床上了。”  
岩田聪像是噎住了。“什么？为什么？”  
  
“我想要逃跑，”苗木咕哝着。刚说出的话给了他一个重击，他快速补充。“啊，我并不是要抛弃你！我太慌张了，头脑不清醒，一切都发生得太快了——”  
  
“苗木君，停下。”岩田聪举起了手，这很像成年人会做的事情，这让苗木感觉好一点。“我只想把你弄出去。如果你不得不把我留下来，我也不会介意。”  
  
“我不会把你留在这儿的！”苗木说。“我会想办法把你弄出来的。我的意思是，我甚至不知道未来机关在哪里，所以无论如何我需要你和我一起去！”  
  
“从这里向东走，”岩田聪说。“如果足够相信，你会找到盟友的。”  
  
“但如果你一起的话会方便些，对不对？所以把你弄出来对我最有利。如果我知道怎么把你弄出来，那么我不如趁这个机会把其他人都放出来！”  
  
岩田聪叹了口气，“谢谢，苗木君，但是请不要因为我而放弃逃跑的机会。”  
  
苗木不说话。他不知道自己是否能做到这一点，也不想撒谎。所以，他换了个话题。  
  
“超高校级的绝望送了我一只宠物熊......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：
> 
> 花村：我们去做蛋糕吧！  
> 熊君OS*吃的？吃的？*


	45. 奖品

  
“花费了不少时间啊。”  
  
苗木愣住了。狛枝灰绿的眼睛紧盯着他。他语气不仅古怪，而且还带有一丝‘我现在对你有点失望和生气’的口气。苗木舔了舔嘴唇，口干舌燥。身后的出口最先浮出脑海。  
  
边古山说：“左右田君坚持要他看搅黑白熊。”  
  
狛枝眨眼，下颚微动。苗木觉得他已经忘记了边古山在那里。  
  
“啊，没错，”幸运儿说。“你以前好像提到过，是不是？还有别的事吗？”  
  
“我赢了一块蛋糕，”苗木说。  
  
狛枝轻笑，“你对纯味香草蛋糕情有独钟，不是吗？”  
  
“呃......它其实是块芝士蛋糕？”并不是说狛枝是错的，但苗木从没想过他会知道这些事。尽管他们还是上的同一所学校。也许狛枝无意中听到了他让花村给他做一个香草蛋糕。  
  
“喔，蛋糕？”罪木说，她从旁边走近。  
“是的。你们喜欢芝士蛋糕吗？”苗木问道。”  
“诶？我、我？我不介意，这是你的蛋糕......”  
  
“纯味芝士蛋糕就是我的最爱，”苗木说，“但是我不介意换一换。虽然我不是很喜欢那些太花哨的。你呢，边古山桑？”  
  
剑道家貌似很吃惊，“我没有什么偏好。”  
  
“无论你想吃什么，我们都赞成，”狛枝说。幸运儿拍了拍身边的床，苗木走过去，在指定的区域坐下。他看着狛枝握住他的手腕，把他重新铐在床上。  
狛枝抚弄苗木的头发，补充道：“就是别吃太多生病了。”  
“明白了，”他一边说，一边留神刚刚立即注意到“生病”这字眼的罪木。  
  
当他把目光从罪木移开时，他发现边古山正面色古怪地盯着他和狛枝。然而，一等她意识到自己引起了他的注意，她立即移开视线，又板回了那张脸。  
  
“虽然不是猜测，但我想你打算分享，”狛枝说。  
“当然，我会分享的！”苗木说。“不然就太不礼貌了。我根本不配第一个获得那蛋糕，神座君才应该获胜。”  
  
“你总是很慷慨。这是我们都爱怜的善良的又一例。”面颊有点红，狛枝低声说，“当然，即使你不愿分享，我也爱你。”  
  
说话间，狛枝伸手撩开了苗木眼睛上的几缕碎发。幸运儿的眼底深处燃烧着一种无法言语的爱意。苗木脸红，在狛枝静静微笑的时候感到局促不安。  
  
“我希望花村君能做一个够大家一起吃的，”苗木说，试图重新引导话题。“另外，我要和田中君确认一下熊君能不能吃点。”  
  
“哈？”发出声音的人既非苗木也不是狛枝，“但是这个特别礼物可是给你的，苗木君！”  
  
显然，厨师跟着他们进了医务室。花村大摇大摆地走到他和狛枝坐着的床边，舒展着身子倚靠在床尾，手托着下巴，胳膊肘支撑着身子。像是在为杂志做模特摆拍。还有......花村刚才是在冲他们挤眉弄眼？  
  
“那么，苗木君，在那些漆黑寂寞的夜晚，你会梦到什么样的芝士蛋糕呢？”  
  
苗木局促地笑了。“我不会太想那些。我相信你做的蛋糕都会很棒。”  
  
花村说：“当然，会很棒，但是我对棒没兴趣。我可计划着能让那些芝士蛋糕击溃你的味蕾！所以，请你来把那些隐秘的幻想悄悄告诉我。”  
  
“纯味芝士蛋糕就可以了。”  
  
花村叹了口气，仿佛刚看着他径直撞上一扇玻璃门。“为什么你们的口味都这么平淡？好吧。但这将是你吃过的最棒的‘纯味’芝士蛋糕。”  
  
花村正要从床上滑下来，苗木问：“我能帮忙吗？”  
每个人都看着他，好像他疯了一样。  
  
“我不是怀疑你，”苗木说，“但是我以前几乎没见过任何一个超高校级工作的样子——至少，我不记得有见过——我敢打赌那一定很酷！我也会做饭，但我不是很擅长，而且我做的都是淡而无味。”  
  
“可能是调味不够。”花村似乎是条件反射地这么说。“我不确定能不能把炉子交给你，不过我想你可以帮忙准备一下。”  
  
“当然！听起来很好玩。”苗木从床上跳了下来......手铐链子绷得紧紧的，金属抠进了他的手腕，差点就流血了。他猛地向后一仰，头重重地撞在床架上，跌坐了下来。苗木的大叫吵醒了熊君。  
  
“苗木君！”狛枝爬到床边。罪木也跑过去了——哦，看，眨眼的功夫她就完美收集了绷带、消毒剂和......缝针？关键是他已经制造了足够大的骚动，连熊君都晃晃悠悠地走过来了。有趣的是，唯一没有真正受影响的人是边古山，那个被指派保护他的人。  
  
“我没事，”他说。他自己站起来，不顾刺痛的手腕。“是我的错。我忘了手铐的事”  
  
“哎呀，至少里面有衬垫，”罪木说。“如果没有的话，真的会割伤的。”  
  
不管怎样，她还是从狛枝那里拿到了钥匙，然后解开了手铐，护士转了转他的手腕，检查是否受伤。他的手腕内侧有一处小擦伤，她小心地给它消了毒。  
  
“需要止痛药吗？”她问道。“或者冰袋？我可以给你颗棒棒糖......”  
  
“没关系，真的，”苗木说，“但我能去帮帮花村君吗？”  
  
“呃......”罪木不知为何看起来很不安。  
  
“拜托！我能走吗？”  
  
“不用担心，他会得到很好的照顾，”花村说。  
  
罪木和狛枝交换了一下眼神。  
  
“我和他一起去，”狛枝说。  
  
“哦，好吧！”苗木有点吃惊——毕竟，边古山已经在陪他了——但他不能说他不乐意。他耐心地等着狛枝站起来，然后跟上他和花村。  
  
不知怎么的，他们没一个人注意到熊君决定跟着他们。好吧，也许边古山注意到了，但很明显，她没有足够关心到想去警告他们。所以当花村推开他那巨大厨房的门时，他们都听到了奇怪的嗒嗒声，随即就意识到那是熊爪拍在地面，熊君突袭了进去。他们根本没机会阻止他；即使花村已经想起关门，苗木毫不怀疑熊君也会径直穿过它。他们唯一能做的就是蹿向一边，而苗木甚至连这一点都做不到。如果不是边古山从空中俯冲过来把他抓住，他可能已经硬着陆了。  
  
苗木本以为会看到熊君突袭橱柜，但他没有。  
  
相反，熊君耳朵折平，一动不动地盯着一个没有标签的瓶子。  
  
苗木走近他，“熊君？”  
  
熊君盯着那个瓶子。  
  
边古山：“花村君，那瓶子里有什么危险的东西？”  
  
“有毒剂，”花村说。  
  
“把它拿走，”边古山命令道，“我的少爷要求田中君训练这只熊检测危险物质。”  
  
“真的吗？”苗木说。“熊君做这些？太酷了！这是田中君第一次训练熊这样吗？”  
  
“我不清楚，”边古山说，“但我相信是如此。”  
  
“我不敢相信他以前从没有这样试过！我说，我打赌人们会喜欢它。想象一下如果机场有一群嗅du品的熊。所有人看到都会怕得再也不敢走私的！”  
  
狛枝说，“也许你可以说服田中君教你如何训练熊，成为一个新潮流。”  
  
苗木笑了，“你觉得他会答应吗？”  
  
“他怎么能拒绝如此杰出的你？”  
  
“我已经把毒药收好了，”花村宣布。“现在，那只熊......？”  
  
熊君漫不经心地垫着脚立了起来......扯开了橱柜的一扇门。鼻子往里戳了戳，然后用牙咬出了老里面的一袋苹果。  
  
花村尖叫，主厨冲到前头，时刻准备着把熊从他珍贵的食材上撕扯下来。  
  
熊君瞪着他。  
  
“......请慢用，”花村小声嘀咕。厨师龟速地转过身，颤颤悠悠地离开瞪着他的熊。  
  
苗木转向狛枝问道：“现在几点了？”  
  
“两点钟。这是熊君的午餐时间，对吗？难怪他这么饿！”  
  
“熊的午餐？这就是田中君在后头准备的吗？”花村一边说，一边揉着下巴，小心翼翼地避开身后的熊君。“我还以为田中君在做自己的午饭呢。”  
  
“等等，田中君在后面吗？我去找他！”苗木急切地说。对于那些苹果一切可能都太晚了，但田中会让熊君乖乖听话别再吃其他的。也许田中还可以教他怎么做熊君的食物......  
  
边古山的胳膊挡在他面前。  
  
“我去，”她简短说了句，甚至没有给他回答的机会。她就这样走开了，似乎她的话就是纪律。  
  
苗木盯着她的背影。“哦，呃，当然可以。”  
  
“超高校级的剑道家和超高校级的饲养员？我必须说，我没想过这种组合，”花村说，眼里闪着精光。“也许田中君会给她一点肉......”  
  
苗木耸了耸肩。“我们几小时前刚吃过饭。我想她不会那么快就饿的。”  
  
苗木搞不懂为什么花村开始大笑。  
  
等到边古山回来的时候，苗木正忙着帮花村。他主要就是给他递些东西，称材料（花村仍然觉得有必要对他的工作二次检查），但这还是很有趣。他没有注意到边古山何时把一桶肉丢在熊君面前（分散了他的注意力，因为他又开始想吃饼干了），但显然花村对生食材有第六感，因为厨师停住了，嗅着空气。  
  
“要照顾好每一个饥饿的客人，”花村说着，雄君狼吞虎咽地吃完了最后一口食物。“既然已经吃过了，熊君，你能不能......？”  
  
熊君打了个哈欠，迅速趴地儿睡着了。  
  
花村盯着熊君，最后，他耸肩：“好吧，至少他不会挡路。”  
  
他们继续做蛋糕。这是一项混乱的工作——只因为苗木把一大堆材料都洒在自己身上了——但完成的不错，不久之后，任务就到了苗木再不能接手的阶段。他往后退了退，看了看沉睡的熊君，去寻找他的朋友......  
  
边古山在那儿，随时监视着门口，但是狛枝不在。苗木可以听到附近金属的嘎嘎作响，他认为那可能来自狛枝。  
  
他不假思索地向花村提出了猜测，花村扬起眉四处寻找幸运儿。眉毛继续挑着，他说道：“我很惊讶，他居然让你离开他的视线。我想有忠实的保镖在你身边已经足够了。”  
  
“狛枝君不是总和我在一起的，”苗木说，“很多时候我都不在他的视线内。”  
  
花村说：“我在的时候不会。”  
  
“.......我不明白。”  
  
“你不用装，”花村笑着说，笑意未达眼底。“我知道他们不信任我。”  
  
“你在说什么？他们当然信任你！”苗木反对。他们必须这样！他们都是超高校级的绝望的一员，不是吗？如果不是这样，他们也都是朋友。另外，尽管苗木知道狛枝在他的同学那算是最下阶级，但他们显然信任他。那么他们为什么会不信任像花村这样的人？  
  
花村叹了口气。“他们信任，也不信任。他们中的一些人......被我过去加到菜里的某些配料所冒犯。当然，不是什么危险的！只是一些小东西，能帮他们享受点生活情趣。”  
  
“这听起来不坏，”苗木说。  
  
“没错，”厨师说。“我只是想让他们放松那些荒谬的禁忌束缚。满足顾客的食欲是厨师的工作，那为什么就不能扩大服务面，顺便满足下他们的xing欲呢？”  
  
好吧，他没预料到话题这个走向。  
  
“我理解你说‘不’，”花村很快说。“厨师总是懂得限制——如果顾客对海鲜过敏，你就不能做豪华海鲜杂烩！但我也理解狛枝君和罪木桑的犹豫。锻炼自制力很艰难。有时候我们......有时候......绝望让我们做出可怕的事情......”  
  
他目光遥远，声音低沉。花村伸出手，用拇指擦着别在制服上的徽章面。  
  
苗木伸手摸了摸徽章，“花村君，这是什么？”  
  
“这是我母亲给我的。我把它放在那里，这样我就会记住......啊，那种绝望......！”  
  
花村的笑声夹杂着高亢的歇斯底里，让苗木联想到绝望。  
  
“妈妈非常善良，”花村说。他的目光望穿远方，步履不稳。“我想比她或她雇的任何一个厨师做得更好。我想成为世界上最好的厨师，让她为我骄傲。每次我做饭，都是为了能看到她的笑容。我不......我知道她的笑会让我很开心，但是我不再记得那种快乐是什么感觉了......”  
  
他又歇斯底里地大笑。“但谁需要它？绝望给了我所需要的一切。我想要的一切。其他的都不需要了。”  
  
花村的笑声变得癫狂，苗木正要开口，但边古山和狛枝都听到了疯狂的笑，并朝他们跑来。当狛枝向苗木挥手示意让他过来时，苗木嘴边的话立即消失了。直到他注意到狛枝的脸绷得很紧，他才开始害怕起来。他本能地躲到幸运儿身后，边古山则挡在他们和厨师之间，手放在她的剑柄上。  
  
“我们只是在聊天，”苗木对狛枝说，他试图道歉，却不清楚自己为什么要道歉。“我不知道发生了什么事。”  
  
狛枝叹了口气；苗木抽了一口气，因为他注意到狛枝听起来并不相信他。  
  
“对不起！”他喊道。“我不是故意的。对不起，对不起......”  
  
他的大脑被困在这几个字里，直到狛枝轻轻地摇了摇他，让他回到了现实。  
  
“没关系，苗木君，这种事时有发生。”  
  
哦，狛枝正在拥抱他。苗木试图把注意力集中在那种感觉上，而不是他肚子里翻滚的恐惧。  
  
“在我们安抚花村君的时候，你为什么不去和熊君玩一会儿呢？”狛枝说。  
  
诚恳地说，他不明白为什么要格外谨慎。这已经不是他第一次目睹绝望了。他以前和他们处得很好，就像他和蜜柑在一起的时候。绝望的人在崩溃的时候也从没想过要伤害他。那些记忆浮现在他的脑海里，但是他什么也没说，顺从地走到了熊君所在的地方。熊君睁开了一只眼睛，苗木坐了下来，靠在他的胸口，头枕在熊君的肩膀上。它的毛很厚实，散发着温暖，他必须脸朝上搁着才不会觉得要窒息了。  
  
“抱歉把你吵醒了，”苗木说。“我想我又做错了什么。”  
  
熊君伸长了脖子，鼻头凑进了苗木的头发。又舔了舔苗木的脸颊。在苗木痛苦的思绪里，这表示“ _一切都会好起来_ 。”  
  
“谢谢，”他说。  
  
苗木深深地依偎在熊君的皮毛里，看着狛枝和边古山处理花村。显然，当他们说他们会“安抚花村君”的时候，他们真正的意思是他们就站那儿，任由厨师把情绪发泄出来。两人都没靠近主厨一丝一毫。  
  
熊君的呼吸声和他们俩的心跳声让人有点难以听清，但他不觉得他们在和花村说话。  
  
最后，厨师终于平静下来——正好赶上存放奶酪蛋糕。苗木继续依偎在熊君身边直到厨师完成蛋糕，一人一熊都被厨师摇响的铃声惊醒了。  
  
“甜点上来了！”  
  
就外表而言，这是一个非常普通的奶酪蛋糕。绝对没有任何证据可以证明它是多么的美味。直到它融化在他的舌尖，缤纷的香味在味蕾里爆炸，第一口就给了他巨大的震撼。奶酪蛋糕的美味度如此强烈，以至于苗木不得不花几秒钟的时间来摆脱这种冲击。  
  
“真的很好吃！”苗木嘴里塞的满满的。“真的， _真的_ 好好吃！”  
  
“当然，”超高校级的主厨说。虽然他表现的好像夸赞是家常便饭——也许确实如——但他看上去仍然很愉快。  
  
熊君很伤心，不能吃任何一块奶酪蛋糕（田中已经通知了边古山，一旦熊君被允许尝一口，他们就没法阻止他把剩下的都吞咯），但苗木说服了花村丢给他一些棉花糖做代替。当他们四个人吃着芝士蛋糕时，熊君一口把它们塞嘴里，苗木看了看剩下的，还有一大块，但他不确定是否够大家吃。  
  
尽管如此，他还是想试试。他把空盘子放在一边，然后慢跑向厨房后面。  
  
“苗木君？”狛枝看着他，头歪向一边。  
  
“我去问问田中君要不要！”苗木在身后喊道。  
  
身后似乎有人噎住了，苗木在边古山喊住他前快步跑了出去。  
  
苗木绕过田中藏着的拐角，接近了饲养员。田中蹲在地上，弯腰在——  
  
“苗木，停下！”边古山也在这里，大步流星向他走去——但苗木已经看到了田中脚下的东西。  
  
他认得这张脸，他四天前近距离看过这张脸。尽管如此，看到蓄意谋杀的刺客的脸并没有让他不安。即使是死气沉沉的双眼也没有他以前看到的那么糟。令他痛苦的是那个手臂，斜斜地从身侧伸出，裸露的肌肉边缘参差不齐，有几处都露出了骨头。即使如此，那也不是他的脸失去血色，他的心脏紧缩几欲暴裂的原因。不，真正的原因是......是......田中听到了他和边古山的声音，转过身......  
  
饲养员嘴上全都是血。  
  
等回过神，他已经靠着墙坐下了，狛枝捂着他的脸。幸运儿轻声安慰。手平稳地扶着他的脸颊，苗木本能地抓住了他的手。狛枝后面，边古山和花村都在看着他们。  
“现在回神了吗？”狛枝问道。“没关系。你不需要害怕。”  
“他......田中君在吃他......”  
  
“田中君也得吃饭，”狛枝温柔地说。“他已经死了，苗木君。田中君没有伤害他。”  
  
“他......你不应该......”  
  
“他已经死了，”狛枝再次说道，语气更加坚定。“如果田中君不吃的话，他们早就把尸体烧了。这真是一种浪费......而成为超高校级的食粮正是平庸之人所擅长的。”  
  
“我想回去，我现在就想回去。”  
  
“好，我们回去。”狛枝扶他站起来，紧紧地搂着他。”  
  
“但是你明白，对不对？他已经死了。这很不健康，但除此之外，也没什么大不了的。”  
  
“我想回去，请带我回去......”  
  
_（在回去的路上，他一句话也说不出口。）_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章： 罪木：是的，我知道很难受。吃人是非常不健康的！


	46. 音乐会

他回来后做的第一件事就是跑去蜜柑那儿。他扑到护士身上，抱住她的胳膊，以惊人的语速吐诉着他刚才看到的事情。蜜柑严肃地听着。等苗木终于发泄完后，她用疑问的眼神看着他上方的狛枝。  
  
“他从我们身边溜走了，”狛枝说。  
  
“......哦，好吧。”  
  
狛枝接着说，“他想问田中君吃不吃奶酪蛋糕。喔，我给你带了些。”  
  
“给、给我的？如果不麻烦的话，你能把它放、放在那边吗？”  
  
掌握好了信息，蜜柑把注意力转回到苗木身上。他仍然紧贴着她的身体，死死抱住她的胳膊，双目大睜，像刚看到一个活过来的人体模型。  
  
“这非常让人难受，不是吗？”她说。苗木抬头看着她，眨了眨眼。“我明白。我一直告诉田中君，吃人非常的不健康，但是他不听我的。他认为自己是魔鬼，所以不算数。唉，我总是担心他会生重病。”  
  
就......就这样？苗木不敢大声说出来，但他肯定心里是这么想的。他甚至没有考虑到这对健康的影响，因为他只注意到田中在食人。然而对于罪木来说，这才是最重要的。她似乎没有感到头脑晕眩的恶心，而那种恶心使他不得不紧紧抱住她，以免腿脚发软。狛枝对此也没有一丝困扰，花村也没表现出担忧。这一切都可以用超高校级的绝望来解释，但边古山也在那里，她不是绝望......  
  
那个人已经死了，不是吗？狛枝说田中并没有杀他。他只是利用了已经摆在那里的一具尸体。而且......尸体不会痛。尸体不知道它们身上发生了什么。这和切鸡肉当晚餐有什么不同？  
  
真的吗？真的是......他反应过度了吗？  
  
蜜柑似乎感觉到他已经平静下来了。她对他浅浅微笑，抚着他的背。苗木感觉脊背的肌肉在她的触摸下舒展开，贴着她的手。  
  
“也许你应该小睡一会儿”她建议道。  
  
苗木摇了摇头。“我很好。只是有些应接不暇。”  
  
老实说，他现在还是有些不知所措。他仍然头晕目眩。但是蜜柑和狛枝表现如此温和，说话是如此轻柔，直到让他再次振作了起来。他牵着蜜柑的手，跟在她身后，她领着他走向床边。苗木在边上找了个座位坐下，等着其中一个人给他戴上手铐。  
罪木和狛枝面面相觑。  
  
“苗木君，”狛枝说，“我们之前谈过这件事，我们无法想象你一直被困那儿会有多焦躁不安。所以，只要你不乱来，我们今天就允许你随意走动，好吗？”  
  
他没想到会这样，但他肯定不会对此说不！  
  
狛枝笑了。“好吧。去释放些精力吧。”  
  
他并没有立即体会自由的概念。但当男孩反应过来，他的思想立即炸开。苗木突然想跑马拉松。或者爬山。现在绰绰有余的精力完全够他一路跑到未来机关！  
  
（他一边想着，目光向出口飘忽，不自觉地开始判断出口与他和其他人之间的距离。不幸的是，边古山离他太近了，虽然她有义务保护他，但他不知道她对他逃跑会做出反应。）  
  
但是如果这不在考虑范围，他又要做什么呢......？  
  
砰。  
  
“伊吹在大厅里走的时候，突然有了一个奇妙的直觉，宇宙的力量想让她在此时此刻参与这一密会！”  
  
说完，轻音员大叫着跳进了房间。  
  
“有派对？”她环视着沉闷的医务室，澪田眼睛闪闪发光。“伊吹错过了吗？噢，是伊吹来发动吗？是吗？是吧？”  
  
“我们没打算开派对，但是有芝士蛋糕！”苗木说。  
  
“诚酱已经有吃的了！那伊吹就提供音乐吧。”  
  
伊吹不知从哪儿掏出来她标志性的电吉他。周围的光线似乎都变暗了，她成了那个聚焦点。伊吹抬起手，手指展开又卷曲，预备着一声惊人的和弦。苗木强迫自己不要捂住耳朵，他决定这一次要听完。其他人就比较微妙了。边古山撤了回去，罪木也是，包括狛枝，尽管他钦佩这些同学的才能，脸上却也挂着忧虑的苦笑。  
  
手落了下来——  
  
奇妙的，没人变聋。  
  
当然，原因很简单。澪田没演奏那种具有代表性的震耳欲聋的魔鬼音乐。这个旋律更悦耳而且......而且朗朗上口！等等。他认出了这首歌。  
  
“舞园君！那是舞园君的歌！”他兴奋地大叫起来。  
“啊哈。这些是你最喜欢的，对不对？所以伊吹一定会弹！”  
  
不一样，再也不是从前的那一首了。澪田的声音和舞园的相去甚远，而且偶像一般是几个人一起唱的。但这绝不表示澪田的歌喉不好听，说实话，他会抓住一切机会听舞园的歌，即使是熊君唱的也行。而且，澪田听起来很开心，那他怎么可能会拒绝？所以，苗木欢呼起来，哪怕只是为了燃烧体内的能量。  
  
当她唱完时，大家都鼓起了掌——甚至熊君也拍了几下爪子。澪田展开双臂，大大咧咧地鞠了一个躬，更像是她平时的作风。尽管如此，苗木还是能看到她的手指在抽动，他知道她迫不及待地想要来点灵感的爆炸或者同样激情的表演。  
  
“哈！你们还什么都没见识过呢。伊吹会让你的耳朵炸到爆血！”  
  
（他不知道她是不是在说实话）。  
  
“你现在要弹什么？”苗木问。  
  
“我不造！”澪田说。“沙耶香酱有很多歌。伊吹不知道怎么选......”  
  
“哦！我有个主意！”罪木在座位上跃跃欲试，手像上学的小孩一样举起。“我们可以把歌名放轮盘上选，就像我在节目中用的那个。诚从来没有机会转它。”  
  
......当然，为什么不呢？这次他们又不是用它来折磨人。  
  
“我去拿！”罪木说。她从医务室跑出来，声音兴奋异常。  
  
“噢——蜜柑酱在用我的点子！伊吹好感动。”澪田擦去一滴不存在的眼泪。  
  
“是的，这主意不错，”苗木不假思索地说，尽量不去想他们还用它做了什么。“但我们是只放舞园的歌放在上面吗？”  
  
“苗木君，你还有其他要求吗？”狛枝问。  
  
“嗯？呃，并不是。我只是觉得澪田桑会想演奏一些她的歌曲。”  
  
短暂的沉默。  
  
“......你想听伊吹的歌？”澪田问道。她看着他，像看到了诈尸。  
  
“这很合理，不是吗？”苗木说。他不太明白他们为什么会有这种反应。“所有的工作都是你做的，而且你刚刚还弹了我最喜欢的一首歌。所以你接下来应该弹一首你最喜欢的曲子，这才公平。”  
  
澪田笑，在她面前前摇了摇手指。“不啊、不啊！这是诚酱的派对。”  
“没错，”狛枝说，紧靠在他身边。“这一切都是为了你！”  
“但是我真的很想听澪田小姐的歌！”苗木说。“我答应过你的，不是吗？”澪田看了他片刻。  
  
“......伊吹怎么能拒绝这么可爱的粉丝呢？”轻音员滔滔地说。“伊吹会回来的。她需要去拿个扩音器！”  
  
一确定自己不在澪田的可监听范围后，他转向狛枝说：“声音会很大，是吗？”  
  
“我确定，”狛枝说，“超高校级的轻音部能够达到正常人无法触及的音量，不过，如果这是你希望的，我自然不反对。”  
  
“你是认真的吗？你真的不介意？”苗木问道。狛枝的最后一句话使他意识到自己是多么自私。是的，他承诺过要听澪田的音乐，但其他人都没有做出类似的承诺。另外，苗木发现澪田的音乐在她那一级中并非很受欢迎。他不想强迫所有人忍耐着听完。  
  
“当然，”狛枝说。“有机会参加超高校级的轻音部的私人音乐会，并与超高校级的希望一起庆祝？我怎么能拒绝？”  
  
“你呢，边古山桑？”苗木问。  
  
”无论你要求什么......”  
  
苗木摇了摇头，把她打断了。“你在意吗，边古山桑？”  
  
“澪田桑的音乐并非很让我不适，”她回答说，“我见识过更可怕的。”  
  
苗木点点头。他希望罪木能比澪田先回来；如果轻音员在房间里就不能问护士的意见了。但除此之外——  
  
他突然意识到。  
  
“熊君！”他跑向熊，然后慌张地来回向狛枝和边古山确认。“动物的听力很好，对吧？如果澪田桑弹她平时的音乐......熊君，我很抱歉！我没想到这会对你有坏处。”  
  
熊君打了个哈欠。  
  
“边古山桑，你能带他去田中君那儿吗？我不想弄伤他的耳膜......”  
  
他看着边古山静止不动，就在同一时间，记忆突然涌上心头。熊君咕噜了一声，感知到苗木情绪的变化。他低下头，额头抵在熊君的绒毛上，深深地吸了一口气。那过去了。已经结束了。他无能为力。  
  
“......我会把他带到屋顶上，”边古山说。  
  
他抬起头来，摆脱了那些强烈的想法。边古山站在他身边，只是看着。熊君冲她呲牙咧嘴，直到苗木用温柔的话让他平静下来。  
  
“苗木，”她说，“你想对我做什么？”  
  
苗木抬头看着她。“嗯？”  
  
“这一切是什么意思？”  
  
“我不明白。”  
  
她仔细端详着他。“你真的不知道吗？”  
  
苗木困惑地盯着她。  
  
她叹了口气，跪下来，用皮带拴住了熊君。这让她接近了苗木，保镖借此机会和他低声私下交流。  
  
“请记住，我只是一个工具。”  
  
“不，你不是，”他条件反射地说。“你告诉我工具没有思想，但你喜欢毛茸茸的东西。”  
  
她仍然跪着，声音更低沉。“请记住我真正的主人是谁。你最好把精力放在别的地方。”  
  
他还想问些问题，但没机会了，因为医务室的门已经打开了，罪木努力拽着那个巨大的轮盘。他和狛枝帮她把它搬到了房间中央，边古山也带着熊君离开了。在轮盘的楔子上，硬纸板已经盖住了原文，他非常高兴地在上面上写下了舞园的歌曲（当然，留下了足够的空间给澪田！）感觉像在划开轮盘的最初目的，这足以让他把某些记忆从脑海中驱逐出去。  
  
等到边古山回来的时候，澪田已经把她的扬声器带来并安装好了。他们在房间的一端，她的观众在另一边，但规模......挺艰难的。  
  
“准备好让你的耳朵爆血了吗？”澪田喊道。他确信她不是故意吓人的，但一想到她的音乐，他真被吓到了。  
  
不过，他已经答应过了。  
  
他向她竖起大拇指，“加油！”  
  
澪田冲他粲然一笑，让他一时忘了自己可能会头痛欲裂。  
  
她说：“伊吹为这一场特别作了曲。”她的手指轻快地拨动琴弦，在短暂热身中梳理出一连串轻快的音符。“灵感来源于观众对某位特别之人的感受。”  
  
苗木不需要狛枝的推攘，或者罪木的咯咯傻笑就知道那个人是他。他满脸微笑等待着——  
  
“它的名字叫......妈咪的孩子是个希望犯！”  
  
他非常高兴，因为他的微笑已经习惯于在他震惊时僵住不变了。  
  
  
在他确认任何人对这首歌的标题的反应之前，已经开始了。  
  
.......  
  
好吧，比希望之诗好多了。  
  
.......  
......他的耳朵没有流血，但是发出了奇怪的爆裂声。从好的方面来看，纯粹的表演强度似乎抹去了对方可能对这个话题产生的任何不好的想法。  
  
“让我们一起为我们的希望少年犯欢呼吧！”澪田尖叫道。  
  
苗木之前是出于礼貌鼓掌，但现在他犹豫了。澪田把他叫做“希望少年犯”，在一群超高校级的绝望面前。就定义来说，这些人蔑视希望——  
  
狛枝笑了；那是一种气喘的、零碎的笑声，他听起来近乎要窒息。  
  
“我们的小小超高校级的希望！”他高声说，爆发出热烈的掌声，加入了似乎为此欢呼雀跃的澪田的行列。蜜柑随后加入了其中，看到他们并没有恼怒，苗木放松了。  
  
澪田接着又唱了一首舞园的歌。然后是她自己的创作作品。然后是舞园的。当又一次轮到她的原创歌曲的时候，澪田做好了准备......什么也没干。什么也没干，只是热情地盯着他看。苗木环顾四周——只是想确定她盯着的是不是自己。  
  
“呃......我做错了什么？”他问道。他用的声音很大，估计是觉得自己半聋了。  
  
“诚酱坐那儿看起来可真可爱，”澪田说。“他都要从座位上弹起来，飞太空里去了！”  
  
苗木紧张地笑了笑，一手摩挲着脖子。  
  
“这就是为什么他需要加入伊吹的乐队！”轻音员宣布。  
  
她以前说过吧？苗木回想......  
  
“喔，比如打鼓？”  
  
“是哒！伊吹把它们留在那里了。”  
  
苗木朝她指着的那个方向看了一眼。果然，在出口处有一套鼓。他不记得以前在那里见过他们，但是他开始学着顺其自然。他按照澪田的指示，把那些鼓拖过来，逐一测试。  
  
“好，准备摇滚啦！”  
  
苗木犹豫不决地把鼓槌握在手里。“你确定吗？我还是不知道要做什么。”  
  
“别担心，诚，让你的灵魂发声吧！”  
  
当第一个和弦爆发时，他耸了耸肩，照她说的做了。说真的，他不知道自己在干嘛。但事实证明，随性敲鼓也很有趣，也很累。结束时汗水从他的额头上滴了下来。  
  
他们正在休息时，门砰地一声打开了。  
  
“喂！为什么没人告诉我澪田要举办音乐会？”西园寺问道。她喘着粗气，显然是跑过来的。“你不知道唯一的粉丝有知情权嘛！”  
  
“但伊吹现在有两个粉丝啦，”轻音员说，苗木觉得可以从她的语气中感到一丝骄傲。“诚酱想听我的音乐。”  
  
西园寺看着他。“终于！有个有品位的了。话说这到底是怎么回事？”  
“有派对！”澪田嚷嚷。“我们有音乐和蛋糕......伊吹忘尝蛋糕了！”  
她刷地跑去拿桌前的奶酪蛋糕，身影快的都看不见了。  
  
“派对，哈？”西园寺扫视了一下房间，皱着眉头。“看起来不像是个开派对的地方，你有布置过吗？”  
  
“真的是临时起意，”苗木说。“在开派对前我都不知道我们有派对要开。”  
  
“随便啦，我只是来听音乐的。”  
  
苗木不得不跑过去和澪田搏斗（最终得到了回来的边古山的帮助）以阻止她吃光整个蛋糕，他们闹的一团乱，有几次他觉得自己伤到了她，但那只是她在装。不知为何，这比打鼓还累！因此，当欺诈师（披着宗方的外表）走进来而澪田被成功劝阻没能吃完蛋糕时，苗木已经在地上躺平了。  
  
欺诈师说：“给。”  
  
有什么东西落到了苗木的脸上，他把它从脸上剥下来仔细端详。  
  
“你做了面具，”苗木惊讶地说。  
  
“我告诉过你我不会花很长时间的，”欺诈师说。  
  
“苗木君，你得到了一个面具？”  
  
苗木急忙把面具折叠起来藏好，以免被打听过来的狛枝看到。虽然可能已经太晚了。他就是......他现在还不能完全读懂狛枝。幸运儿望着他，好奇地歪着头，那小小的微笑很容易转变成咧嘴大笑或冷笑。  
  
“戴上它，”欺诈师命令道，“我想看看我作品的实际表现。”  
  
“我肯定它没问题，”苗木说，“我是说你做的所有面具都很棒——”  
  
欺诈师清了清嗓子。苗木停了下来，紧张地瞥了一眼狛枝，然后展开面具，让所有人都看到。  
  
“九头龙君？”狛枝有些迷惑，但随后他笑了。“看，边古山桑！他装成了九头龙君。”  
  
不出所料，边古山一言不发。  
  
面具戴起来像是在他脸上敷了一层塑料膜。欺诈师穿了这么长时间，一定热的汗流浃背。它紧贴在他的皮肤上，就像是第二层肌肤，与他脸上的隆起和曲线完美地融合在一起，视线也很清晰，当他嘴巴动起来时，模子也随着唇瓣完美地移动。  
  
“我看起来怎么样？”苗木紧张地问。  
  
苗木说话时，狛枝明显吓了一跳。“啊，抱歉！只是听到九头龙君用你的声音说话有点怪。真是又一个杰出的作品，宗方君！”  
  
“当然，”欺诈师说。他伸手一把抓住苗木，把他拉到了身边。  
  
当他们站在一起，小声聊着面具的事情时，澪田悄悄溜到西园寺身边。  
  
“如果我们给未来机关发送这两人在一起的照片，你觉得未来机关会大发雷霆吗？”澪田好奇地问。  
  
西园寺嘻嘻一笑。  
  
她拿出手机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章： 所以，终里和弐大去哪儿了？   
> 另外，我今天读到一篇关于洞穴潜水的文章，那些东西看起来比这故事要恐怖十倍。


	47. 同学

“......苗木君，你明白我爱你，是吗？我很爱你。很遗憾我没有写诗的天赋，或许那样就能表达出你对我有多珍贵。”  
  
苗木咕哝着没有意义的应声。他的胳膊微微向上支了一下，好像要甩开抚摸他头发的那只手，但又倒了下去；这是昏昏欲睡的他唯一能做的动作。  
  
“真完美，”狛枝坐在苗木床边的椅子上时，轻声说。“我不能责怪未来机关有多么渴望得到你。他们昨天企图偷偷把另一个人带进来。如此傲慢，认为一群超高校级的精英会被伪装所愚弄......虽然这是超高校级的化妆师的作品，可以理解他们会认为化妆无法被看穿。谁又能责怪他们的努力呢？谁不想拥有你这样完美的人呢？”  
  
苗木无意识地应着。  
  
狛枝深深地长叹，手从苗木的头发上落下。  
  
罪木蹑手蹑脚地走过来问：“他、他在睡觉吗？”  
  
“我想是的。苗木君，你睡着了吗？”狛枝问道，轻轻弹了弹对方的呆毛。苗木一声不吭，他笑了。  
  
“所以他睡着了？”  
  
狛枝好奇地看着罪木。护士显然很不舒服。她视线到处乱窜，就是不看她面前男孩躺着的位置。她嘴唇紧抿，手指交叉着，似乎想用双手藏住她的脸。  
  
“有什么问题吗？”狛枝问道。  
  
“哈、哈？”罪木的头猛地扭过来，头发在身后呈扇形分散出无数发缕散开。“没有。我、我没问题，只是......”  
  
狛枝耐心地示意她继续。  
  
“我只是想知道......你们以前经常在一起。有、有时候你们会四处游荡，没有人知道你们两个在哪里，有时你们回来后，诚的行为很古怪......所以，我、我想知道你们两个在一起的时候，在、在做什么。”  
  
“我明白了。”狛枝的声音依旧友好，眼神却透着冷酷。“这只是希望的练习。没什么好担心的。”  
  
“但那些是什么？”罪木问道。  
  
“只是增强他希望的事情。”狛枝再次叹了口气，这次却不带善意。“我并不指望像你这种被绝望支配的人能理解。”  
  
她向后退缩。  
  
狛枝说：“我以前就告诉过你们，交给我就行。我明白，我是唯一了解的人......”  
  
“但、但是......”她向前迈了一小步。“你能解释一下吗？我会......我会努力理解的。”  
  
狛枝不屑地挥了挥手。“没意义。说真的，罪木桑，我很惊讶你会这么自以为是。我知道你超高校级可以做任何事，但在你有这么多绝望后，还想着自己能和超高校级的希望平起平坐？你应该感到可耻。”  
  
她又畏缩了一分，这次整整后退了一步。没错，没错。她感到可耻。狛枝是对的。她傲慢、苛求、自私难、难怪大家都讨厌她、无视她——  
  
不，不。她不该再说那些话了。她答应过的。她不能......她不能违背对他的承诺。  
  
“这、这并不可耻，”她轻轻地说。“我、我只是想理解，这样才能帮上忙。这没错。这并不可耻。”  
  
狛枝看起来很惊讶。  
  
“我想帮忙，”罪木重复道，“所以，请告诉我发生了什么......”  
  
“不。”  
  
罪木眨了眨眼。“嗯？”  
  
“我不会告诉你，”狛枝说。  
  
“但是，呃啊......”  
  
她又做了一些象征性的努力，但每次狛枝都只是简单地说不，然后谈话结束。狛枝甚至都不看她了，只是盯着远处的墙壁，脸上一副谢绝他人打扰的表情。好吧，不完全是这样——她知道他不会想让苗木离开——但他肯定没有兴趣和她对话。无论怎样他都不会告诉她的，但是......  
  
“狛枝君，为什么这么坚决地要保守这个秘密？”她问。  
  
罪木咽了口唾沫。他注视着她。眼神并不友好。  
  
“我只想确保你们没有任何一个人搞砸任何一件事，”狛枝轻松地说，就像在谈论天气。“对此，你没意见吧？”  
  
罪木打了个哆嗦，别过头。  
  
狛枝对此很满意，又把注意力转回到了他的工作上。他把被子拉高些，刚好落在苗木肩上。又小心翼翼地把耳机从小孩的耳朵上摘下来，放在旁边的床头柜上。在耳机被移开时苗木身子动了动，眉头紧皱，但他又睡着了，在温柔的安抚下安顿下来。  
  
“他还是会做噩梦吗？”狛枝问道。  
  
罪木快速看了眼他，惊讶于他这么快就愿意表现友好。“是的。他似乎每隔一天就会做噩梦......”  
  
“我想也是，”狛枝说。他看了一眼耳机。“希望这些东西能让他轻松些。”  
  
“那、那里面是什么？”罪木问。  
  
“只是人们的谈话而已，”狛枝说。“一些他喜欢的、让他有安全感的人。我认为如果能确保他在入睡前感到安全，想些美好的事情，就能阻止一些噩梦，让他更舒服。”  
  
她走到床边，低头望着苗木。“你觉得噩梦会是他想逃跑的一个原因吗？”  
  
狛枝似乎思索了片刻。“可能是促成因素。”  
“他的睡眠时间变长了，”罪木说。  
  
狛枝看起来并不在意，“他被绑在床上，大部分时间都无事可做。”  
  
幸运儿起身，展开胳膊高举着，然后扭开他的肩膀，发出关节扭动的声响。这期间他始终半睁着眼睛看向苗木，像只猫妈妈盯着自己的小猫。  
  
“看着他让我也困了，”狛枝哀叹道。  
  
“唔，狛枝君，你睡在哪儿？”罪木问。  
  
他耸了耸肩。“哪儿都行。我还没有房间，所以我就带条被子随便找一个看起来暖和的地方睡觉。”  
  
“你还......”罪木清了清嗓子，努力露出微笑。“你应该和九头龙君谈谈。他可能会......”  
  
“没关系，”狛枝简短地说。“我不需要一个像样的房间。说实话，我宁愿不要。它能帮我完成厄运指标，并确保事情......不会偏离轨道。”  
  
“我不明白。”  
  
“运气是一种平衡，”狛枝说。“好运和厄运最终总会相等。如果我不亲手掌握，创造自己的厄运，厄运随时都会袭来，我也无法控制和阻止。但是通过制造厄运，我扭转了局面，所以我身上发生的意外总会是出于幸运。”  
  
护士却被这个解释弄得更糊涂了：“你制造了厄运？”  
  
“别太担心。没什么大不了的。只是如果我掉了什么东西，我不会去拿或者把脚挪开。或者，如果我看见弐大君朝我走来，而他没看到我，我会让他走过来把我撞倒。”狛枝捏着脖子说道。“就是那些小事。”  
  
“我还是不明白。”  
  
“相信我，没事的。为什么，因为是江之岛桑亲自向我解释的！”狛枝的假笑并不好看，但也不阴郁。他搂住自己，深深地呼出一口气，眼睛向上翻。“她自己想出了如何让我掌控幸运周期的方法。”  
  
“但、但如果你计划好了这些会发生在你身上的事情，那、那就不是真的厄运啊？”罪木问。  
  
“没关系——”  
  
“我觉得你不应该这样对自己......”  
  
“你真想要怀疑江之岛桑？”狛枝厉声说道。不知名情绪使他前臂的经脉凸起。  
  
“不，不！我很抱歉，我不是这个意思，我只是觉得不——”  
  
“江之岛桑让我这么做的。为什么......为什么你要质疑？”  
  
她躲在自己的胳膊后面，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，你是对的！”  
  
一阵令人不安的沉默笼罩了他们。罪木已经开始抽吸鼻子了；她继续低声喃喃道歉。狛枝双臂缠住自己，眼神空洞。  
  
“唔，狛枝君，诚也不想自己倒霉，对吗？”  
  
“是的，”狛枝说。双手从身上解开。“我肯定他甚至不知道这种控制的存在。我不会在他面前收获厄运，也不会告诉他我一直在做什么。嗯，除了有一次我表现了......啊，那不重要。”  
  
罪木看起来没有完全被说服，但她没有反对。  
  
“我一会儿再来，”狛枝说，“现在他睡着了，我也没什么用。”  
  
他一说完，门就开了。  
  
“我们抓到他了！我们抓到他了！”终里兴奋地嚎叫着。“苗木在哪儿？告诉他我们抓到那个混蛋了！”  
  
“别、别！”罪木急忙跑到笑容满面的体操运动员身边。“诚在睡觉。你一会儿再来吧——！”  
  
“准备好伸张正义了吗？”  
  
伴随着弐大的咆哮，接下来会怎样就毫无悬念了。  
  
苗木激了一下。他在被子下小小地扭动，像只洞穴里弱视的幼崽，然后才睁开眼睛。苗木眼神朦胧地扫了一眼人群，缓了好一会才让自己的脑子清醒起来，完全反应过来眼前的一切。  
  
“我刚刚也把他哄睡着了，”狛枝闷闷不乐地咕哝着。  
  
苗木打着呵欠说道。“终里桑？弐大君？还有......那是谁？”  
  
教练员和体操运动员露出凶残的笑。终里双腿大叉着，下巴昂得老高，骄傲地站着，弐大弯曲膝盖，这样就能更方便地稳住手中的那个人的颤抖。那是一个苗木不认识的男性，他的上臂被弐大紧紧抓住，下半身拖在地上。  
  
哦，噢。  
  
他终于明白了他所看到的一切。  
  
“弐大君！”  
  
他从床上跳下来，着地时双腿带起一阵冲击波......或者至少，本该是这样。但相反，他努力推攘着自己越过栏杆，却立即被手铐拽回床垫上。他本能地瞪了它一眼，用力拉了拉链子。  
  
“弐大君，你在干什么？”他喊道，还在挣扎着挣脱束缚。弐大不会无缘无故就把这个陌生人带来。超高校级的绝望不喜欢他和陌生人说话。超高校级的绝望总是事出有因。他们不会......他们不会对这个人做什么的对吧？不是在这里。他们不可以。这里应该是个安全的地方。他们不能......  
  
弐大和终里交换了一下眼神。终里一言不发，抓住了陌生人的另一只胳膊，然后他们俩把他拖了起来，最后把他往前扔到苗木床前。陌生人重重地落在地上，呻吟着，眼睛大睁，哆嗦着站起来，双手高举，膝盖弯曲。  
  
终里大步向前。她抓住那个男人的下巴，用力一拽......  
  
苗木跃回到相反的床栏边，他的双手砰的一声捂住了耳朵，预备听到一声撕裂声——  
  
“喂，苗木！没事，过来看看这家伙”  
  
......没事？他没有马上听取终里的意见，而是转向狛枝和罪木寻求肯定，罪木疑惑的看着终里和那个陌生人，但没有更多反应。狛枝的表现也差不多。  
  
好吧，好吧。他在被子上擦了擦湿漉漉的手。如果他们两人都很困惑，那也不会太糟糕，对吧？如果发生任何绝望的暴力事件，他们都应该会有反应，如果发生了不适当的事，狛枝会提醒他。超高校级的绝望不会让他这么接近一个危险人物。没关系。他可以看看。  
  
他爬到了床另一边。然后用胳膊支撑着床栏，这样如果有必要，他就可以快速把自己推回去，他偷瞄了那个陌生人一眼。男性。差不多在他这个年纪。黑发凌乱，有一点点胡茬。眼睛被打青了，嘴巴在流血，可能是抓他的人留下的。没什么重要的。  
  
但是终里的开口让一切都变了。  
  
“你认识他吗，苗木？”  
  
他的肠子在扭曲。认识他？不，他不认识，但是他能轻易地从体操运动员的表情中读出喜悦。他应该认识。她希望他认识。他本该认出这个人，但他没有。他......这是个测试。他应该知道答案。但他不知道。  
  
他又看了看狛枝。狛枝看起来仍然很困惑。但这意味着......狛枝也不知道答案。如果狛枝不知道答案，那假如苗木不知道，他也不可能生气！  
  
有了这个想法，苗木的胃停止了翻腾，他可以说，“不，我不认识。”  
  
“你不认识？”终里垂头丧气。  
  
“不，我不......”看到她看向他的眼神，他犹豫了一下。“呃，我不确定？”  
  
“苗木君......”弐大走过去，在苗木旁边了蹲下来，使他们在同一高度上。“好好看看，好吗？你确定你不认识他吗？”  
  
“我不觉得。”  
  
“你确定？”弐大平静地问道。好像这不是一个测验。“他可能跟你上次见的时候不一样了。”  
  
苗木凝视着那个陌生人的脸。  
  
“想一想吧，”弐大催促道。“有印象吗？能和什么联系起来吗......？”  
  
苗木看起来正很努力地按他说的做。他描绘着那个戴帽子的陌生人。头发更长些。皮肤更苍白。  
  
_更年轻些......_  
  
他的眼睛大睁。“元织君？”  
  
“哈！我就知道！看吧，我们抓对人了。”兴奋之余，终里狠狠地晃着那个男人，那人恐惧地挣扎着。  
  
“你认识他？”蜜柑问。  
  
“我已经很久没有见到他了，但我们上的是同一所中学，”苗木说。  
  
“没错，那家伙以前老是欺负苗木，”终里说。  
  
“嗯......好吧，确实。但没什么大不了的。我已经完全放下了——”  
  
这些话从他的喉咙里咽了下去。终里的话和他的回答在脑海里回荡。  
  
这就是他们把他拖来这里的原因。  
  
这太糟糕了。  
  
非常非常糟糕。  
  
“所以你有什么要说的吗？”终里问道。她抓住元织的衣领，把他从地上举起来。“也许在你欺负这样的小家伙前，你就该考虑后果！”  
  
“终里桑——！”  
  
“我觉得你该受的可不止挨几拳那么简单！”终里吐了口唾沫。她看起来很像张牙舞爪的愤怒野猫。  
  
弐大大笑，“我也可以揍几拳吧？”  
  
“终里桑！”这一次，苗木找到了自己的声音。“没关系！他不是什么恶霸。我们只是喜欢互相开玩笑——”  
  
“表现的不错，苗木君，”弐大拍着他的背说，“但我们已经掌握了这家伙的所有把柄。”  
  
“是啊，还记得有一次你上体育课时，他偷了你的连帽衫，然后把它扔在路上，结果被一辆车碾了过去？”  
  
“我不是故意的！”元织说。他的声音粗哑刺耳，但也充满了恐惧。“我本来要还给你的，但是我绊倒了，它从我手里飞出去了——”  
  
终里敲了下他的后脑勺，结束了所有的争吵。  
  
苗木摇了摇头。某种不愉快的感觉在他心里盘绕。“我不记得了......”  
  
“那他为了报复你欺负那个困的时候呢？”终里说。“你很不安，不是吗？”  
  
那种扭曲的感觉缠得更紧了，它变成了恐惧。  
  
“你、你怎么知道的？”苗木安静地问道。他强忍着想往后退、躲起来的冲动。  
  
“小泉告诉我们的，”弐大说。  
  
“小泉？”苗木大声重复着这个名字，脑里也在复读着。他确信自己在生活中从未遇过什么小泉，所以他们一定是在谈论超高校级的绝望里的小泉。“可是我根本不认识她！她怎么知道的？”  
  
“因为她和内瓦曼一直在你老家巡逻，拷问看到的每一个人，很明显。”说着，终里用了一种抑扬顿挫的语调，一定是在模仿公主的风格。“和我说说有关苗木君的趣事，否则就让我的卫兵砍掉你的头！”  
  
“这......这有点夸张，对吧？她不会真这么说的吧？”  
“天知道，”终里说。“不管她干了什么，总之奏效了。”  
  
他惊恐愈发。他们在猎杀人类。因为他。为了他。他们因为他伤害人。那是不对的。他不应该伤害别人。他注定要拯救他们，拯救每一个人——  
  
元治的呻吟像重击踢进了苗木的腹部，苗木从恐惧中清醒过来。他现在不能害怕。他面前有一个人，一个他可以拯救的人，那就是重点。  
  
苗木问：“你为什么要这么做？”  
  
“因为他欺负你，记得吗？”终里说。  
  
“没有人可以欺负我们的朋友，”弐大补充道，给了苗木一个友好的微笑。  
  
“你要对他做什么？”苗木问。  
  
“不懂，”终里说。“我们在等你告诉我们。你想把他五马分尸吗？见鬼，我会受打击的！我们可以转动罪木的那个轮盘，然后决定是哪个。”  
  
元织在这时乞求着，但苗木几乎没注意到他说了什么。他目不转睛地看着终里，试图读懂体操运动员的心思。  
  
苗木慢慢点了点头，“这是由我来选择吗？”  
  
“没错，”弐大说。  
  
这个答案正是他需要的。他不再害怕。如果这是由他来选的，那么，结果显而易见。  
  
“放他走，”苗木说。  
  
“放他走？”弐大复读。  
  
“是的。”如果苗木是坐着的话，他就会耸耸肩。  
  
“你确定吗，苗木君？”狛枝问。他不能分辨狛枝是否同意这个决定。  
  
“是的。”  
  
这回答就像在气球上扎了一针一样。终里和弐大显然希望苗木选择报复——他们可能一直期待着流血事件。但是苗木否决了这些。他们的计划失败了，看起来有点不知所措。  
  
“......你应该带他离开，”边古山说。“苗木已经做出了明确的决定。”  
  
弐大终里像两条夹着尾巴的狗，慢吞吞地带着元织离开了。弐大甚至为吵醒他向他道了个歉。苗木看着他们离开。即使门关上了，他的目光仍在门上徘徊。  
  
“狛枝君，他们会让他走的，对吗？”  
“你要求了，不是吗？”狛枝说。  
  
“但是......万一他们不听呢？他们会听话的，对不对？我让他们放了他。他们就必须放他走。我不想让他们杀了他！”  
  
“我知道，”罪木说。她两只手按住他的脸。“我们都听你的。终里桑和弐大君知道你想做什么。”  
  
“但万一他们不听怎么办？”苗木喊道。“他们要杀了他......我不想让他死！”  
  
他几乎是哀嚎，但那是他最不在乎的。他又猛地拉了拉手铐。他要扯掉它。他要跟在他们后面，保证他们不会伤害他。因为超高校级的绝望就是这样。他们伤害别人，这就是为什么......这就是为什么他要逃跑，他不能信任他——  
  
“我可以跟去，”狛枝突然说。  
  
苗木的思考本能地停了下来，然后跳到一条新的轨道上。似乎他只是适应了倾听狛枝，敏感于幸运儿的情绪波动。  
  
“我去帮你看着他们怎么样？”狛枝说。“我会确保你的同学安然无恙获得自由。”  
  
“你会吗？”苗木沙哑地说。  
  
“如果这是你希望的，我当然愿意。”  
  
苗木点点头，“......好的。”  
  
狛枝微笑，起身离开。当那团白发消失后，他的思绪又回到了正轨，所有的烦恼似乎一下子都涌上心头。他的额头上冒出了冷汗，即使他感到异常的燥热......  
  
蜜柑清了清嗓子，把他的毛绒兔子递给他。  
  
“你、你把他掉在地上了，”她说。  
  
苗木安静地拿走了兔子。  
  
罪木坐在床边，给了他一个松松的拥抱。“一切都会好起来的，诚。狛枝君会确保你朋友的安全，好嘛？”  
  
“但是......”  
  
“哎，你的头发现在乱成一团了，”蜜柑说。“睡迷糊的样子可真是可爱！”  
  
这让他措手不及。他不自觉地拍了拍头发，然后才想起自己应该做什么。“终里君......”  
  
“你饿了吗？”罪木问道，“你现在应该都吃零食......”  
  
罪木一直在转移话题，苗木......苗木默许了。他让她转移了话题，他也让自己分心了，他让她轻声安慰自己，让他自己感觉好多了。没关系的。一切都会好起来。  
  
~~不然他还能做什么？~~  



	48. 班级聚会

“......然后到处都是亮片，伊吹完全看不清，因为所有东西都是亮晶晶的！”  
  
“不好意思！那可能是我的错。我就喜欢亮晶晶的东西，”九头龙一边说，一边轻轻地拍了拍手。他说话带着乡野间女孩的口音，让附近的边古山感到恐惧。  
  
“噢，我知道，”伊吹说。“你还喜欢花和可爱的小兔子！”  
  
“是呀！我喜欢可爱的小兔子。”九头龙捞起一只毛绒灰兔子抱在怀里。他夸张地皱着眉头，撅着嘴。  
  
“喂，九头龙！这边！”西园寺疯狂地挥着手。她另一只手拿着手机，摄像头正对着他。“给我一个可爱的小脸！”  
  
九头龙照做了，当闪光灯熄灭时，他们三个人哈哈大笑起来。  
  
“西园寺桑，你确定吗？”罪木问道，“我不想让任何人陷入麻烦......”  
  
“没事儿，”西园寺说，“他不知道就不会——”  
  
门砰地一声打开了。  
  
“醒了没？内瓦曼和小泉会来这里......”  
  
九头龙声音消失。  
  
现场一片寂静，所有人都意识到有两个九头龙在场。话说，分辨谁不是真的也很容易，因为一个眼睛红红的，戴着软呢帽，穿着西装，另一个穿着医院的手术服，被铐在床上。  
  
“他妈的？”真正的九头龙说。  
  
“......对不起？”苗木说。  
  
“就......”九头龙似乎无言以对。“算了。把那玩意儿脱了。你得换衣服。”  
  
“对不起。”苗木扯下面具，让它在自己的腿上堆起来。  
  
“你们两个不该鼓励这个，”九头龙对笑容满面的澪田和西园寺说。然后，他转向边古山，“你他妈的在干什么？”  
  
在边古山开口前，苗木插了进来。他撒谎说：“我命令她不要干涉。”九头龙看着他。然后，耸了耸肩，接受了这个回答。他说，“听着，我们必须让衣服合身，内瓦曼马上就到了，我们得确保那套衣服尺寸适合，走吧。”  
  
他被带进了九头龙的房间。他上一次来这里还是不久之前，九头龙命令他站在凳子上。那里还有其他人，不是边古山——他还记得第一次见到他们时的震惊——他们没有戴黑白熊头盔。  
在花村的厨房里，他曾经瞥见过他们这样的人，但这是他第一次如此近距离地看见他们。他试着和他们说话，但是他们不理会他的问题，只是专注于测量他的身形。  
  
今天，他们中有两个回来了，苗木向他们挥手，但他们只是看着苗木，没有回应。  
  
九头龙打了个响指。“我们继续吧！”  
  
其中一个冲进了九头龙的衣橱，拿出一套西装和一件白衬衫。一瞬间，他们不知怎么就把他的手术服上衣脱了下来，换上了白衬衫，把他的胳膊从西装外套里拉了出来。  
  
没一会儿，他就站在镜子前面。这套衣服是纯黑色的，与他们送给他的裤子和闪着光泽的鞋子相配。领带是棕黑相间的条纹状——深浅一致。显然，他们喜欢这个颜色。在他看的时候，两个人中的一个把手伸到他身边，扣上了底下的两个纽扣。  
  
他看起来很不错。  
  
“我也有软呢帽吗？”他问。  
  
“妈的当然没有，那是我的。”  
  
值得一试。  
  
他们一起来到入口大厅，边古山跟着他们，九头龙看起来对他的作品非常自豪。蜜柑看到他时，尖叫着双手合十。他怀疑只是九头龙的目光阻止了她来拥抱和压扁他。  
  
“今天的你格外夺目，”狛枝说。  
  
“当然，”九头龙说。“他穿着最高档的衣服，那儿，它们能让一堆废物看起来像该死的蒙娜丽莎。”  
  
狛枝眼睛一亮，“这是一个提议——？”  
  
“离我的衣服远点，你这个怪胎！”  
  
“嘘！我想他们来了。”  
  
内瓦曼还有小泉，哈？虽然他没和他们见过面，但这并不意味着他从来没有看见过他们。在他观看的视频里，他时不时就看到他们。小泉从不会给人留下什么深刻印象，除了拍照之外她基本不会干别的。不过内瓦曼？内瓦曼经常参与其中。她从不亲自动手杀人，但她冷眼旁观，亲自下命。他......他不知道对此该作何感想。  
  
不到五分钟，一个陌生人走进了大厅。总而言之，他的制服很花哨。面料是深藏青色，但袖口和肩章都是镀金的。他的衣领左侧有更多的漆金，口袋两处也金光闪闪。在附近便是银纽扣，每一颗都被擦得锃亮。一条蓝色绶带从左肩垂到对侧的臀部，上面系着无数勋章。  
  
男人鞠了一躬。他用蹩脚的日语说道：“女王陛下现在要见您。”  
“没错，带她进来，”九头龙说。  
  
这名男子听得出来九头龙不那么正式的措辞，对此他嗤之以鼻。尽管如此，他还是双手合十，走到一边。两排士兵——没有一个像他那样着装那么精致——列队进入视野。在队伍的后面，苗木可以看到一块黑色的东西。它越来越近，最后他发现是一台车轿，轿子的后面和两侧都有窗帘。有人坐在里面，苗木还没来得及仔细看，弐大就移了移身子，这样苗木踮起脚尖也没法越过那宽阔的后背看到什么。  
  
轿子被放下来了。那个衣着华丽的男人向前走了一步，一只纤细苍白的手伸了出来，搭上男人的手。这是苗木第一次真正看到内瓦曼公主，一股寒意扫过他的脊背。  
  
接着，内瓦曼公主走出轿子，进入了他的视线。  
  
他屏气摄息，心目中的邪恶、童话般的女王和轻蔑的、虐待成性的统治者的幼稚形象已经一去不复返。因为内瓦曼看起来完全不像那些。  
  
她很 _漂亮_ 。  
  
很久之前，田中眼蛇梦抵达并吸收了所有的光芒。现在，苗木终于知道它去了哪里，因为内瓦曼·索尼娅是如此光芒四射。柔软的金发从背后滑过，亲吻空气。她那淡奶油色的连衣裙自要腰部堆叠着层层荷叶边。奶油色的织物向上沿伸，在她锁骨下划出轻盈的曲线，中间缀着一颗红宝石。她的王冠是水晶制的，它闪耀着，折射着光芒，像是由星辰雕刻。  
  
她的笑容很完美，璀璨而真诚，带着一抹成熟和绝伦的聪慧。她那双鲜红的双眼并不像其他人那样的炽热火辣，而是更温柔和友好，就像壁炉里燃烧着的焰火，让人可以依偎身边。当那双眼转向他时，他被深深迷住了。他想跪下来鞠躬，但他动弹不得。  
  
她说。  
  
“你一定是苗木王子。”  
  
“是、是，”他说。然后，他突然反应过来。“王子......？”  
  
“我是诺瓦塞利克的内瓦曼女王，很高兴我们终于见面了。”  
  
她伸出她的手。苗木被蛊惑了，只能伸手握住它——  
  
一道光闪过。  
  
内瓦曼仍在对他微笑，但是她把头稍稍转向一边，问另一个人：“怎么样？”  
  
“完美！这绝对值得上头条。”  
  
握手被中断了，苗木也向旁边看了看。那里有一个红头发的女孩，脖子上挂着一架大型照相机。一层淡淡的雀斑斑点缀着她普通的面容，苗木眨了眨眼，有些迷糊，她举起相机再次对准他。  
  
“你还想再拍一套吗？”内瓦曼问。  
  
“你们两个握手的照片？不，没关系，最后一张很完美。”  
  
内瓦曼合上双眼点点头，“太好了。”  
  
“你在拍照吗？”苗木问道，仍然茫然困惑。  
  
“诺瓦塞利克的城民总会好奇他们的女王遇到的外国皇室成员，”内瓦曼说。  
  
“当然！”超高校级的摄影师，小泉真昼说。“相信我，一等下周我把这些照片发给媒体，你就会上所有报道的头版！”  
  
“真、真的吗？但我甚至不是......我不是皇室成员什么的。”  
  
“你是江之岛君的继承人，”内瓦曼温柔地说。“是超高校级的绝望最接近皇室的一位。”  
  
皇室？他摇了摇头，想澄清这点。不，不，那不对。他是希望，但不是皇室。这只不过是对江之岛是他母亲这一疯狂解读的延续。  
  
尽管如此，她对他笑得那么和蔼亲切，他也不愿当着大家的面纠正她。  
  
所以，他转而说，“谢谢你。”  
  
内瓦曼点点头，接受了他的感谢。“你的西装真漂亮。我认为冬彦应该有些功劳？”  
  
苗木同意了。  
  
“哈......我本来希望领带能更好地凸显他的眼睛，但除了这个，还不坏，”小泉说。  
  
“你不喜欢，那你就该帮他换衣服！”九头龙语厉声说。  
  
霎时间，两个绝望怒目而视。小泉张嘴，但是内瓦曼抬手示意，尽管他们都没有看她，她还是阻止了他们对话。  
  
“我相信真昼没有冒犯的意思，”内瓦曼说。“作为超高校级的摄影师，她的天性就会注意别人未曾关注的细节。”  
  
“好，你说的对，但这些细节自己留着吧！”九头龙说。  
  
摄影师撅着嘴：“行吧。”  
  
内瓦曼散出的安抚认同的气场似乎抚顺了小泉炸起的毛。  
  
“谁能告诉我该把这些礼物放在哪里？”内瓦曼说，苗木回头一看，才注意到有几个人在搬箱子。她的问题一得到回答，苗木就提出了自己的疑问。“这些礼物是干什么用的？”  
“当然是送我的主人的，”内瓦曼说。“有些是送你的。”  
  
苗木小声嘀咕着，狛枝拍了拍他的肩膀说：“我们可以之后再看。”  
  
然后内瓦曼用他听不懂的语言开始讲话（虽然当她向授勋警官讲话时，他很确定她叫他菲利普）。不管她说了什么，她的人开始带着他们的补给品进入了大楼，把他们的女王留在剩下的超高校级的绝望身边。  
  
“真好，”内瓦曼说，“我们很久没有像这样在一起了。”  
  
小泉说：“我好久没见你们了，自从......”  
  
“......自从离开希望之峰后，”欺诈师说，他仍扮成宗方的样子。  
  
一阵沉默笼罩着这群人，苗木无法理解这种气氛，但这让他惴惴不安。  
  
“请原谅，但我听说神座君也在这里，”内瓦曼说。  
“他几天前离开了，”终里说。“没讲为什么，也没说去哪。”  
“我明白了。”  
内瓦曼向前走去，苗木注意到她拍了下裙边，似乎有些难为情。让他吃惊的是，她从其他人身边走过，接近了左右田。机械师似乎对发生了什么并不感兴趣，当内瓦曼靠近她时，苗木可以发誓左右田叹了口气。  
  
内瓦曼行了个屈膝礼。“早安，左右田君！你今天真是风度翩翩。”  
  
苗木从头到脚仔细打量着左右田污迹斑斑的脏衣服。认真的吗？  
  
“啊？哦，谢了，”左右田说，听起来很不感兴趣。  
  
一片寂静，然后内瓦曼又尝试了一次：“你喜欢我的裙子吗？”  
  
左右田基本都没看它一眼。“还不错，我猜。”  
  
内瓦曼眼睛闪闪发光。“太好了！我正在想着你会——”  
  
小泉大步向前。她勾住内瓦曼的胳膊，拖着她向仆人们的方向走去，嘀咕道：“你真是没救了，知道吗？”  
  
内瓦曼热情地向左右田挥手，喊道：“左右田君，我们一会儿再聊！”左右田呻吟着捂脸。

* * *

苗木站在门口。狛枝在他身后，双手落在了他的肩上，拇指揉捏着那处肌理。幸运儿低下头，嘴唇贴近苗木的耳畔问：“你喜欢吗？”  
  
苗木惊呆了，语无伦次。  
  
狛枝轻笑，然后轻轻地把他推向前，“为什么不靠近点看看呢？”  
  
苗木跌撞地向前走去，站在房间的中央，九头龙告诉他这里很快就会成为他的新卧室。这真的是它唯一合适的用途，因为它看起来几乎和他的房间一模一样。不是他在希望之峰的房间，而是他在家的卧室。同样的涂漆，同样的家具，几乎所有东西都一样。好可怕。  
  
“你们没必要做这些，”苗木说，因为他们真的，真的没必要。  
  
“我们只想让你过的更舒服！”狛枝说。他走到一旁，让弐大把箱子搬进来。罪木、终里、左右田和澪田在他身后，他们围着护士挤作一团，哈哈笑着读着书。这一切都很好，直到罪木和澪田直直看向他，咯咯笑了起来。  
  
“你们在看什么？”他问道，已经开始害怕听到答案了。  
  
罪木又笑，但还是挥手示意他走近。  
  
结果这是一本相册。  
  
“显然，在你们班决定把自己关起来之前，你寄了些照片给那些人，”左右田说。“小泉在你房间里找到的。”  
  
“我的房间......”  
  
“好吧，是残垣断壁。”  
  
他扫了一眼封面，当他发现这是一组希望之峰的照片时，他让自己的心静了片刻。几年前，他选择了这些照片，所以很自然地，照片的焦点都集中在他和他的同学身上——这让“超高校级的绝望”感到沮丧。当他们打开第一页的时候，小泉顺道来了一趟，至少她发现了一些乐趣，就是从他肩后凑过来，并表示自己有些功劳。苗木默默地点点头，让其他人说话。他太专注于活人和死人的照片，他们的笑容更像是鬼像，目光刺穿了他的灵魂。但他没有太多的时间关注他的同学；超高校级的绝望只在77届客串时才会感兴趣。一般都是在苗木和他的一个朋友的照片的背景里，但偶尔他们会找到一张他们合影的照片。  
  
“我们关系亲密吗？”苗木问道。“和你们中的任何一个？”  
  
“我不觉得，”弐大说。“我们都很喜欢你，但我们不像赤音和朝日奈桑那样是朋友。”  
  
苗木看着终里，“你和朝日奈桑是朋友？”  
  
“游泳的那姑娘？哦，是啊！”体操运动员兴高采烈地说。“她是一个很棒的健身搭档，我们看起来一模一样......我们简直就是姐妹！”  
  
“但是我不是你们的朋友？甚至连蜜柑也不是？”他问道，想起他曾经对她发过誓，如果他们是同班同学，他们每周都会出去玩。鉴于这事态的发展，他曾认为的善意举动忽然像是一种残酷的嘲弄。  
  
“不、不，”蜜柑轻轻地说，“我们不是朋友。”  
  
“好吧，我和狛枝君呢？”他问道。  
  
一片迟疑。  
  
“呃，我可能说错了，不是所有人都喜欢你，”弐大承认。  
  
他喉咙干涩，“狛枝君......不喜欢我？”  
  
狛枝呻吟着，似乎很沮丧。“你那时和现在完全不同。你还没有成为希望。只是个普通又不起眼的人，而我......”  
  
有人清了清嗓子。  
  
狛枝眨了眨眼，微微摇头，让自己从记忆中脱离。当他的眼睛看向苗木时，对方脸上明显带着惊恐，幸运儿几乎瞬移到他身边。  
  
“但那都过去了！”狛枝说。他双手捧住苗木的脸，一只手又从苗木脸颊上移开了几秒，这样他就可以把对方的头发往后梳去。“现在这没有任何意义。你是全新的、改良的苗木诚，你非常、非常特别......不，你不用这样！”  
  
狛枝用大拇指轻轻地划过他的颧骨。苗木不明所以，直到他摸到那里，注意到了潮湿。他什么时候开始流泪的？  
  
小泉叹了口气。“狛枝的确很古怪，但我认为他说的是实话。”  
“是的，我相信他，”左右田说。  
  
其他人纷纷赞同。除了罪木，她悄悄靠近，一只手搭在苗木的肩上，她跪在地上，使自己与苗木视线水平，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容。  
  
“我们都爱你，”蜜柑说。然后，她用手捂住嘴，在他耳边轻语：“特别是我。”  
  
不过狛枝还是听到了。他抓住了苗木的胳膊。  
  
“我是他的头号粉丝！”他说。  
  
罪木立刻抓住了另一只手臂。她和狛枝面面相觑，在沉默中交锋。苗木僵住了，皮肤针扎似的痛——  
  
狛枝大笑。罪木也咯咯傻笑。苗木看了看他们，微笑。  
“喂，看看这个！”  
  
那是终里。她盯着相册，看起来很不安。澪田和左右田和她在一起，看起来同样心神不宁。苗木走过去，自己看过去。  
  
他说：“那是......那是七海桑，是吗？”  
  
终里和弐大面面相觑。  
  
“我们也许该在他回来前把它处理掉，”弐大说。没必要问是谁，苗木知道谁最可能对超高校级的游戏玩家的照片有反应。但......  
  
“我能留着它吗？”他脱口而出。“这是我的相册，所以神座君应该不会看它。”  
  
大家似乎都不知道如何回应。  
  
“神座君并不尊重人与人之间的界限，”狛枝平静地说。  
  
“但这些是我的照片，”苗木抗议道，“我不想把它们扔掉。它们是那段时光我仅有的记忆......我不想把它们抛弃！”  
  
他意识到自己开始无理取闹了，但他不怎么在意。只要有用就行。神座可能和七海有特别的关系，但是苗木也知道，上一次神座接受了她的一张照片。他不想失去这个机会，去获得年长的少年为数不多的想要的东西。  
  
“我想这可能不是什么大问题，”狛枝说。  
  
其他人似乎仍然不信，但是当苗木拒绝让步时，他们妥协了。说完，苗木拿起相册，把它塞进他收到的书桌的抽屉里。  
  
“那个，苗木君！”弐大大声说道，似乎是为了消除房间里的尴尬。“盒子里有很多毛绒玩偶。”  
  
“......嗯，”他轻轻地回应。不想说大部分东西其实是他妹妹的。“那我什么时候搬进来？”  
  
“很快，”蜜柑说。“我们想先把从你家拿的东西弄干净。啊，诚，终于又有合身的衣服穿了，兴不兴奋？”  
  
“你的意思是我不用再借九头龙君的衣服了？”他问道。  
  
“你还是需要借些，”她说，“不知道为什么，你的袜子几乎都没有留下来......”  
  
“听起来不错！”他说。他想起了他留在家里的衣服。T恤，牛仔裤，他和困总是得到一套丑丑的圣诞毛衣......  
  
_（他不知道他们以后是否还会像那样庆祝什么）。_


	49. 绿洲

塔和市并非布满绿化。这是一个井然有序、非常未来主义的城市，每一处都熠熠生辉，夜晚被电子广告和绚烂的光束点亮。弹头列车在城市中穿梭，轨道像动脉一样分叉开来，建筑物高耸入云，几乎看不到地平线。甚至连地面都并非天然，因为塔和市是建在人工岛上的。当地居民认为，与各大陆的分离使他们免受了悲剧发生后世界的毁灭。虽然袭击闯入了塔和市边沿，但他们早已乏力，缺乏协调，使得防御部队能够击溃他们。因此，居民们认为他们的和平生活是由城市创始人的聪明才智和个人意志的结合。  
  
（当然，真相要残酷得多，隐藏在城市内部的大量金属面孔就是证明。但这就是另一个故事了）  
  
对于停靠在港口的船上的三位游客中的两位来说，塔和市的历史非常神秘，除了它的威严所激发出的敬畏外，他们完全想不到其他。第三个人则无动于衷——或者更确切地说，他拒绝让自己有所感触。相反，十神白夜嗤之以鼻，把眼镜推回，继续工作。  
  
“......哇，”朝日奈靠在船舷上说。“我没想到......我没想到像这样的城市会幸存下来。”  
  
“我觉、觉得这很不错，”腐川说。“但、但和主人的美、美相比，这算不了什么。”  
  
朝日奈只是看了她一眼。“真的？你看他了吗？他满身油渍，脏兮兮的。”  
  
“好像你、你从来没有过这样的幻想似的，”腐川说。“你可不能说，你从来没、没幻想过在工作中的性感、汗淋淋的热辣男人。全神贯注于自己的任务，但你、你一到他那儿，他就按捺不住抬起了头，那双钴蓝色的眼睛将你钉住，你可以感受到他贪婪的饥渴欲望——”  
  
朝日奈咳了一声，脸红得厉害。  
  
“提醒你们，我......大汗淋漓的唯一原因是你们这两个低能儿都不能胜任这个工作。”  
  
“你是说我傻吗？”朝日奈大喊着。眼中闪着怒火，转过身——  
  
十神向她挥动一把螺丝刀。“你是在告诉我，你可以在不引爆炸弹的情况下拆解一个活的黑白熊？”  
  
朝日奈一声不吭，头甩向别处。  
  
贵公子哼了一声。“就是如此。”  
  
“它不一定要是活的，”朝日奈咕哝着说。  
  
“不，需要，”十神说。“让自动化黑白熊脱机的唯一方法就是破坏它，而且我要求它完好无损。”  
  
说完，十神又开始工作了。他身边散落着各式的工具，还有一些螺母和螺栓，以及半个黑白熊的‘头盖骨’。贵公子捞起了袖子，刘海粘在了额头上，手上还有几处污渍。在他面前——多亏了他们的杀人鬼——是一个蠕动的被绳子捆绑的黑白熊，它的胳膊和腿也被捆住了，左脑暴露在外，露出了一块复杂的电线和电路设备。  
  
“真是一个令人惊艳的城市，”朝日奈说。“真遗憾现在才第一次参观它。”  
  
“这个碍眼的东西？这个垃圾场不过是某个穷人模仿十神房产所拥有的私人岛屿......”  
  
十神声音渐弱，嘴唇紧抿，他盯着前方。  
  
“......你曾经拥有的岛屿，对吗？”朝日奈轻声说。  
  
十神深深地吸了一口气。“是的。”  
  
他们不再让十神分心工作。他继续慢慢地拆解机器人，频繁地查阅他旁边打开的笔记本电脑以获取指令。朝日奈的目光游荡在城市，又降落到波光粼粼的水面。她漫不经心地想，如果她能跳进水里，就可以远离太阳了。但现在不是时候。严格来说，他们到底是非法入侵者。  
  
“那、那边！”腐川指着岸边，他们可以看到一群人正在靠近。  
  
“终于来了，”十神说，开始站起来。  
  
“你确定吗？”朝日奈问。  
  
十神只是冷笑，用他们熟悉的那种傲慢角度昂起下巴。“十神家族和塔和家族世世代代都是合作伙伴。如果我们想进去而不必像老鼠一样东躲西藏，那么我就是最好的选择。”  
  
贵公子用边上的毛巾尽可能地把双手擦干净，然后用毛巾的反面擦了擦他的额头。他把袖子拉下来，瞥了腐川一眼。腐川毫不犹豫地扑到机器人身上，用熊爪抵住她的喉咙。黑白熊立即静止了，苗木实施的协议迫使它保持静止，以避免伤害文学少女。  
  
十神在他们俩身上盖了一条毯子。  
  
十神大步走到船头，准备迎接他们背后的东道主。朝日奈留了下来，坐在被盖住的腐川身边。她不懂那些有钱人的谈话和政治，如果她留在十神身边，她可能让一切毁于一旦。  
  
那团被覆盖的东西蠕动着。“你、你能看见他吗？他们都臣服于他了吗？”  
朝日奈伸长了脖子。“呃，对不起。我在这里看不清楚。”  
“没用的游、游泳姑娘！”  
  
当十神回到他们身边时，他看起来有些不快。贵公子快速解释道，尽管塔和家族不打算赶走他们，但他们在岛上也不是很受欢迎。  
  
“显然，他们害怕别人认为他们与未来机关结盟。如果我们需要补给品，我就得打电话给他的秘书。”十神厌恶地撇了撇嘴。“这里有什么开始腐烂了。”  
  
“我们现在怎么办？”朝日奈问。  
  
“我们必须采取强硬手段。塔和市在物质和信息方面都与世界其他地区隔绝，但要肯定岛上没有人会认出你们两个还很悬。请记住这一点。”  
  
“明白了！包在哪儿？”  
  
十神指了指，朝日奈抓起防水袋跳上船尾的栏杆。  
  
“你、你知道你在干嘛吗？”腐川质问道。十神从黑白熊身上移开瞥了一眼，当他发现朝日奈站的位置时，他又看了两眼。  
  
“好吧，我不想让他们知道我和你们在一起，对吧？所以，我不能就这么走下船。”  
  
十神说”你不需要——”  
  
“回头见！”  
  
朝日奈像天鹅一样优雅地纵身跃入大海。她早就计划好了。所有人都知道船在岛的这一边，他们不会猜到有人出现在岛的另一端。所以唯一合乎逻辑的决定就是绕着整个岛屿游泳，然后到岛的对岸！  
  
她打赌雾切会为她的推论感到骄傲！（ _她希望苗木也会_ ）  
  
游泳花费的时间比她想象的要长，因为她不得不专注于隐秘的行动而非速度。当她把自己拖上岸的时候，她的肌肉已经开始感觉到烧灼，她估计至少有花半个小时了。但就情况来看，她的策略奏效了。她偷偷摸摸地溜到一块露出地面的岩石旁，那块岩石挡住了来自城市的监视，然后她拉开袋子的拉链。  
  
朝日奈迅速换上干衣服。戴黑假发花了一会儿时间，但她觉得看起来还不错。然后，她戴上太阳帽和太阳镜。  
  
哈！完美的伪装。  
  
说实话，她不知道自己要找什么。十神说过要密切注意可疑的活动、流言和强大的组织。或者别的什么。她估计在他说明到一半的时候就走神了。现在她开始后悔了。  
  
但是当她拿出手机的时候，她想，从头把一切拍摄下来可不会出错了！（ _苗木会喜欢这个的。如果他知道并非所有的东西都被摧毁了，他肯定会很高兴_ ）。很明显，十神在她游泳的时候给她发了几条短信，但是在扫了眼第一条短信后，她退出短信区，继续往前。她不需要因为他的嫉妒而挨骂，就因为他没有先想到她的主意。  
  
就这样，朝日奈昂首挺胸，装备手机预备进军塔和市。

* * *

“......白痴，”十神声音嘶哑，“现在除了等她回来以外别无他法了。”  
  
腐川扯着小辫子。“她可能要离开好久，也、也许我们应该想想怎么打发时间......”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
腐川的嘴啪的一声合上了。  
  
十神‘愉快’地回到了工作岗位。他又拧了一下螺丝刀——一下，两下——螺丝松了，滚落到甲板上。他伸出手，取出了黑白熊的右半个头骨，将大脑完全暴露在外。这花了有10分钟，但最终，他移除了最后一层保护，这允许他调查底下的芯片和电路。  
  
还有它后脑勺上的小孔。  
  
十神放下工具，盯着看。  
  
“就是这个了，”他说，部分是对着自己说的，也有部分对着腐川。“我们今天就会知道这是否有效。不是成功就是失败，我们可能会不小心更新黑白熊AI，使对我们的免疫系统失效。”  
  
腐川的手按在嘴上，努力憋着话。  
  
“去拿扩音器，”十神说。腐川急忙跑开去执行他的命令，回来时气喘吁吁的，手里紧握着武器。十神最后一次检查了绳子，把笔记本电脑拉向他，然后插入连接线的一端。  
  
尽管这应该不是个问题，尽管这是必然的，而且它是一台机器，十神仍然觉得有必要问，“你准备好了吗？”  
  
一阵寂静。然后，笔记本电脑的屏幕亮出了棕色和绿色。一张小脸出现了，像是他正在通过视频与某人交谈......即使笔记本电脑没有连接到互联网。那张小脸微笑着点了点头。  
  
“我准备好了，”Alter Ego说。“请继续。”  
  
十神拿起了地上散落的排线，把Alter Ego连入了黑白熊。  
  
机器人立刻失控了。它全身都沿着电路亮起了无序无规律的灯。它的四肢被绑住了，但这并没有阻止它把自己砸在地上，滚来滚去，还差点让它自己的‘大脑’撞到船的尖锐边缘。对于这一突发事件，十神和腐川不由得躲闪开。贵公子迅速抓起扩音器，像枪一样指向那个野蛮的机器人。腐川缩在他身后。  
  
就像一开始那样，它突然停了下来。黑白熊静静地躺在那儿。  
  
他用脚戳了戳黑白熊。没反应。他把它踢翻在地。黑白熊的红眼睛没有反应。笔记本电脑屏幕也是如此。  
  
“它......？”十神皱着眉头，感觉手臂很沉重。尽管他和雾切讨论过可能的结果，但他们并没有特别谈论过彻底的失败。他们也没有考虑到对峙局面。然而，似乎没有其他方式可以描述这个......  
笔记本电脑屏幕上弹出了一个文本框。十神扫了眼，将这个信息拷入了大脑。  
  
他转身，就看到黑白熊的眼睛又被点亮了。

* * *

塔和市是风暴的避难所。然而，并不是所有的居民都乐意到那里去。如果有人漫步到城市的西端，他们可能会遇到一个完全不起眼的公寓楼。他们可能已经注意到这个毫不起眼的公寓似乎只有少数人住在里面，而且奇怪的是，总是同一批人，会在规定的时间进入这个建筑。也许那时，如果这激起了他们的好奇心，他们可能已经进入了公寓。如果他们那样做了，也许他们会爬到四楼，发现一排非常普通的公寓房。  
  
在这些极其普通的公寓房里，可以找到塔和市的反对者。人们必须认识到，当人们意识到他们对外部世界几乎完全的毁灭一无所知时，那些反对者的观点就更合理了。电话，电视，电脑，所有的东西在现在的居民搬进来之前都已经被销毁了。当人们意识到他们都是人质时，他们的观点就更是相当有力。  
  
这栋公寓楼里的囚犯曾经挣扎过，幻想着逃跑，但大多数人早就放弃了。他们的囚禁生活，虽然诡秘而又令人难以置信的乏味，但是却相当舒适。抓捕他们的人只是来送食物，当他们想到在被捕期间世界出现的暴力事件时，即使是最叛逆的囚犯也只得勉强承认，情况并非最坏。  
  
苗木困就是其中之一。事实上，她几个月前就放弃了逃跑。然而，她发现逃离的欲望又回来了，总是在背后徘徊，就像无法够到的搔痒。虽然她的处境没有改变，但是她复苏的情绪对她来说并不是很意外。她清楚地知道是什么触发了他们。  
  
诚可能会被描述为一个乏味的完美的普通人，但这种描述只是一个标签。她的哥哥不是最聪明的，但他也不笨；他很善良，非常可靠，身心都很健康。  
  
在视频电话中与她通话的那个人不是诚。  
  
诚不会那样说话。诚听起来不像那样。诚不是那样的。当她哥哥微笑的时候，笑容应该是明亮而快乐的。它不应该看起来像是被砸在了他的脸上，然后钉在了那里。他的笑声音量适中，上下波动；他的笑声不应该是哽塞而粗粝的。当她哥哥开口时，他应该告诉她不要放弃。然而，他却几乎做了相反的事。  
  
这还不是最糟糕的地方。真正使她害怕的——不仅仅是第一次看到诚那样时——是这种变化。这已经不是她第一次和她哥哥通话了。他们第一次说话的时候，她的哥哥一直偷偷摸摸，害怕，情绪激动，但那个人还是他。但第二次，他就......变了。她不明白是什么让他变得这么快，他变成了什么，或者他们为什么要这样对他。  
  
不，那不是很准确。她确实不知道他为什么会变成这样，但她已经看的足够多，知道是谁造成了这种变化。  
  
她花了好久才明白的。直到她哥哥崩溃了，她才好好地、久久地注视这个白发青年，她才能认出他来。狛枝凪斗，她哥哥学校的高年级学生。她不是很了解他，但是苗木曾经提到过他看起来不太友好，他的一些朋友说他持强凌弱。这足以让她怒火中烧，尤其一想到狛枝靠得如此之近，盯着她哥哥的那幅模样。  
  
困不知道发生了什么事。但是她已经够了解了，她知道诚已经陷入其中，这是非常，非常错误的。  
  
她坐在客厅的沙发上，这些想法在她脑海中盘旋，困双手捧着头，泪水涌上眼眶。当听到门开了的时候她还坐在那里。然后她僵住了，意识到一件事：  
  
绑架她的人应该第二天早上才会回来。  
  
她的嘴里塞满了恐惧。她惊的跳起来，眼睛在房间里打转，寻找着武器。脚步声在公寓里回荡，越来越近。她试图握起一盏灯，但她的手抖得太厉害，让台灯从指缝间滑落，砸在了地上。她手无寸铁，孤身一人，唯一能做的就是让背抵住墙。  
  
一个黑影出现在门口。  
  
“你......你是谁？”她尖声问道。  
  
黑影依旧静止不动。  
  
困咽了口唾沫，指甲扎进了她的手掌。  
  
陌生人走上前来。  
  
“苗木困......”  
  
她的心跳得更快了。  
  
“我不是来伤害你的。”  
  
“你、你不是？那你能帮我逃走吗？”  
  
“不，”陌生人说。  
  
她的脸沉了下来。“不......？那你为什么在这里？你、你想从我这里得到什么？”  
  
她又把背抵住墙面，胸口起伏着。她的目光锁定在那个陌生人身上，准备随时捕捉细微的动静。  
  
但是没有动静。那个陌生人纹丝不动，似乎呼吸都没了。一动不动，直到他张开嘴，话语像雷声一般在房间内滚动。  
  
“你在乎诚吗？”  
  
她眨了眨眼。这个问题太奇怪了，又出乎意料，以至于她忘记了害怕。  
  
“他是我哥哥，”她说。“我们是一家人。我当然在乎！”  
  
陌生人什么也没说。他以一种古怪的评判的目光注视着她，像是钻透了她的头盖骨，以便研究她的大脑。  
  
“你是谁？”她问。  
  
这一次，他回答了。  
  
“我叫神座出流。告诉我......你愿意拯救他吗？”


	50. 公主

第五十章：公主  
  
“这不是真的。”  
  
“啊？”苗木明智地装傻。他们穿过大厅，苗木抬头看向狛枝。白发少年脸朝向前，眼神如钢铁般坚定，没流露出内心的任何情感。边古山静静地跟在他们后面。  
  
“他们之前说的，都不对。”  
“呃......”苗木说。说真的，他今天好忙。  
  
狛枝的胸腔伏起，又收缩，他喘息着。热气从头顶蒸腾，卷曲，又消散在空气中。“我不讨厌你。我们对这个世界有着截然不同的理解。这引起了摩擦，但也仅此而已。”  
  
_我想这并没有太大的不同_ ，他暗自想。他又瞥了一眼狛枝，但那个幸运儿仍然坚定地望向前方。他有一种强烈的冲动，想要拉住他的手，只是为了提醒狛枝，即使他们可能看到不同的世界，他们现在也是朋友。  
  
“但我们不是朋友，对吗？”苗木问道。他内心的情绪是紊乱的伤痛和困惑......因为他们当然会是朋友。这并不奇怪。交朋友是他既喜欢又擅长的事情。这次的失败很自然的会让他感到不快。  
  
狛枝耸了耸肩。“我想这不碍事。你还有很多其他的朋友。所有人都爱你。”  
  
他笑了笑，“这可能有点夸张。”  
  
“你们班曾经想给你开一个惊喜派对，”狛枝插话。语气有几分古怪，近乎尖锐，尽管他的表情几乎没有动摇。“结果十神君被会场和劣质的装饰冒犯到了，他决定带你们飞去他的一个私人岛屿过周末。”  
  
“十神君喜欢彰显自己的财力。他可能特别想找机会带我们去那里，”苗木说。  
  
“......腐川桑最后一部小说中的女主人公有一位挚友，这位挚友快乐得让人恼火，即时她想独处也仍陪伴身边，当她需要他的时候他也会提供建议，不离不弃。”  
  
“她......”现在，轮到苗木发愣了，虽然不像狛枝，他脸上带着错愕的表情。“那可能不是我——”  
  
“罗登贝克桑带你参加她的一个高风险比赛，她让你坐在她身边，作为‘她的幸运符’。或许这是她对手的厄运符？我不记得报纸是怎么说的了，”狛枝说。“还有九头龙君......”  
  
这不是笑声。是从狛枝胸腔深处发出的嘶鸣，他的嘴角卷起，尖锐的冷笑足以将人刺破流血。他头往后仰去，影子沿着他的轮廓浮动。  
“......九头龙君让他的黑帮成员在午餐时间把你拖走去参加聚会。他这样做是想接近雾切桑，但他还是带你去了一场聚会。”  
  
“那、那不是......那是......”  
  
为什么他会结巴？为什么他的肠胃突然翻涌卷缩成疙瘩？这个话题一点也不危险，而且狛枝也没有表现得很疯狂，但是为什么，他会感觉他们之间有着闪电般的裂痕？  
  
“九头龙君说他在学校没怎么注意我！”他脱口而出。“所以那个事情可能不是......”  
  
“他没有给予太多的 _个人_ 关注，”狛枝说。“你是他会留下食物的流浪狗。所有人都爱你。你给予他们赞美和钦佩，尽力帮助他们，传播希望，他们也爱你......”  
  
狛枝停下了脚步。他的双手在身边紧握成拳。一束光从近处的窗户射进来，穿透他的身体，他的眼珠闪烁着白光。苗木想要后退，但感觉太像是向捕食者暴露弱点。  
  
“当你称赞他们的时候，他们就认为你是在夸奖他们。当你主动提出帮助他们时，他们只会愉快地接受并向你表示感谢。当你想和他们在一起的时候，他们 _微笑_ 。他们就是永远需要苗木诚。”  
  
光芒在狛枝的微笑里闪灭。这还算笑吗？他觉得任何一个正常人都不会把这紧绷的表情当作 _快乐_ 。  
  
“对不起，”他温顺地说。“我很抱歉我们之前都不是朋友，而且......我很抱歉大家都喜欢我，而、而且......”  
  
_（他不应该为这种事道歉，但他感到自己的渺小、脆弱、可怜，他真的希望狛枝不要再那样盯着他看。）_  
  
“别说了。”  
  
苗木不假思索，闭上了嘴。  
  
狛枝用手捂住自己的脸，指尖遮住了双眼。他深吸了一口气，显然是想使自己镇静下来。双手没从脸上滑落，相反，他抬起了头，指尖落在了下颚，双臂垂落。少年的肩耸动着，又呼了口气。然后，他转身，带着平静的微笑看着苗木。  
  
“没关系，”狛枝说。“所有人都爱着苗木诚，苗木诚也爱 _大家_ 。我知道的。这......”  
  
苗木耐心地等待着狛枝继续，但幸运儿似乎另有打算。  
  
“我们在高中时不是朋友，所以你生气了？”苗木轻轻地问。  
  
平静的笑容裂开，扩大。  
  
“不，我没有生气。来吧，”狛枝手伸过去拍掉苗木肩膀上的零星灰尘。  
  
他们身后突然传来一声轻咳。  
  
“诺瓦塞利克的女王在等我们，”边古山提醒他们，“她会想知道你们在哪儿。”  
  
“好的，谢谢你，边古山桑，”狛枝说。  
  
狛枝继续向前走，苗木也走得很快，这样他才不会落在后面。  
  
“我真的很抱歉，”苗木忍不住说。  
  
“没关系。不是你的错，”狛枝说。“即使我们相处得再好，我也不能成为你的朋友。”  
  
“为什么不呢？”  
  
“嗯？啊，是的，你不会知道。没什么了不起的。你的朋友命令我离你远点，”狛枝说。  
  
苗木停下了脚步，狛枝没有注意，继续向前走去。  
  
“他们为什么要这么做？”苗木问道。  
  
狛枝转了转眼珠。“江之岛桑使他们相信我伤了你的自尊。我想她早在那时就知道你有多特别。”  
  
一阵冰冷的恐惧袭上他的心头。  
  
“江、江之岛？”  
  
“嗯？”他说，好像不知道为什么苗木这么烦恼似的。也许他真心不知道。  
  
所以只有苗木独自一人应对这个消息。如果是其他人，任何人，苗木都会接受的。但一听是江之岛？这是完全不同的概念。他不信任她——在发生了这一切之后，谁还能信任她？他不记得他们一起上学时江之岛的表现，但如果她姐姐的行动可以作为任何暗示的话，那么江之岛的整个人格就是无数层的诡诈。他不相信狛枝对她的干涉给出的理由。所以问题是，江之岛的真实意图是什么？  
  
“她对别人也这样吗？”他咬着下唇。  
  
“据我所知没有。她可能不会，”狛枝说。“毕竟，没人会无能到去玷污你无与伦比的存在。即使你根本不是他们中的一员。”  
  
但是为什么呢?尽管他非常想知道，但他想，他可能永远得不到答案了。  
  
“啊，我们到了！”狛枝敲了敲候诊室的门，然后转向苗木，“准备好了吗？”  
  
“准备？我以为我们只是去喝茶！”  
  
狛枝轻声笑了，“总是那么天真......你穿那套西装显然是有目的的！”  
  
门开了。  
  
“公主殿下已经准备好见你了，”之前介绍她的军官菲利普说。他越过苗木和边古山对视，两人互相对对方进行着评估。  
  
这是他见过的第一个带有多个房间的私人套房；即使是九头龙的卧室和‘客厅’也是同一个。但是他现在走进的房间显然是一个餐厅，后面有一扇门，一定是通向正式的卧室。内处的矮脚桌是日式的，内瓦曼跪在桌子的一侧。一杯热气腾腾的茶正举在嘴边，但看到他时又放下了。  
  
“欢迎，我的王子，”她说。  
  
“呃，谢谢，”他在另一头坐下。边古山恭敬地站在他身后有一段距离的位置。“你能叫我苗木吗？王子有点怪怪的。”  
  
“很好，那请叫我索尼娅吧。”  
  
“那是你的......”  
  
“我知道习惯上是互称姓氏。然而在我的国家，我们总是互相称呼对方的名字。所以突然被大家称呼内瓦曼，我会有些不适应。”  
  
“哦，那你可以叫我诚！我不介意，”他愉快地说。他露出笑容——  
  
照相机闪了一下。  
  
“完美！”小泉说。“你们两个继续吧。这真棒！”  
  
“哦，当然。你知道，我想我们还没有正式介绍过彼此。”他站起来，走到她跟前和她握手。“我是苗木诚，超高校级的希望。”  
  
“小泉真昼，超高校级的摄影师。”她的握手很有力。非常、非常用力。他手上可能都有瘀伤了。“我一直等着你们两个能在这种场合相处。就当我不存在吧！”  
  
“为什么是我？”他问。  
  
“为什么？因为你现在是最热门的话题！好吧，你很快就会成为热门话题了。”  
  
“很快？”出于本能，他环顾四周寻求确认，但是狛枝、罪木和神座都不在场，而且边古山也没能提供多少安慰。这使他感到孤独。  
  
内瓦曼看到他游移不定的眼神，说：“诺沃塞利克人一直是潮流的引领者，他们非常渴望更多的了解你。请过来坐吧。”  
  
他坐下来，问小泉和边古山他们是否也可以坐下。  
  
小泉说：“等一下。我得先拍几张照片。”  
  
边古山摇了摇她的头，苗木撅嘴。  
  
“拜托了？”他说。  
  
她确实让步了。她谨慎地走过来，动作非常小心地坐到桌子左边靠近苗木的垫子上。他朝她微笑，她没有笑。  
  
“你希望加点什么？”内瓦曼问。  
  
“加糖，”他说。  
  
“我确实有糖，”她说，“但我也有蜂蜜。你喜欢那个吗？”  
  
“我以前从来没有在茶里加过蜂蜜，但我愿意试试！”  
  
内瓦曼微笑，然后拍了拍手。真奇怪，但苗木猜测这是允许他为自己服务......  
  
只是一个身穿黑色西装的管家走上前来打断了他的动作。他以精确而优雅的手法给苗木倒了杯茶，又加入适量的蜂蜜。微微鞠躬将茶递给了苗木，尽管被吓了一跳，苗木还是小声感谢了一下。  
  
“边古山桑？你呢？”  
  
边古山犹豫了一下，“......红茶就好。”  
  
管家也给她倒了茶，然后退下了。苗木再次抬头，看到内瓦曼好奇地看了他一眼，手指点在下巴上。  
  
“是有什么问题吗？”他问。  
  
“完全没有，”她说。“我只是......感到惊讶。请原谅，边古山桑是什么时候来为您服务的？”  
  
“有一个刺客溜了进来，”边古山说。“少爷认为我的才能暂时对他更有用。”  
  
“我明白了。这和飞机有什么关联吗？”  
“飞什么？”苗木问。  
  
内瓦曼说“冬彦告诉我，未来机关正在利用附近的一块场地隐藏一些轰炸机队。他们希望在我们能反击前发射炮弹发动攻击。不过我们的卧底提前警告过他，所以左右田君在轰炸机队到来之前就在场地布满了地雷。我猜测它们随时都可能爆炸。”  
  
“那......”  
  
“真是出色，不是吗？”内瓦曼的笑声是很让人享受的美妙存在，如同鸟鸣一般旋律优美且悦耳。（照相机闪了下）“左右田君真是如此令人惊叹。”  
  
她的眼睛闪闪发光，像粉丝遇见他们的偶像时那样自顾自傻笑。  
  
“他干得确实不错！”苗木说。“他告诉我他曾为弐大造了一个训练用的作战机器人，他还说他亲自设计和建了这里的安全系统、他的工作室和......和黑白熊，”他补充说，看起来不那么高兴。  
  
“是的，对于完美的左右田君来说，一切都轻而易举！”内瓦曼说。小泉叹了口气。摄影师单膝跪在内瓦曼身后，相机对着他和边古山。  
  
“嘿，边古山桑，”她后来说。“你能站到菲利普旁边去吗？我想拍一张你们两个并肩的合影。”  
  
出乎苗木的意料，边古山没有动作。然后，他意识到她在等待他的指示。他给了她一个歪歪的微笑，说：“想做就做吧。”  
  
她犹豫了一下，然后冲过去拍了个照，又立即回到座位上。  
  
“真昼，请加入我们，”内瓦曼说。“茶正在变凉，以后会有很多机会拍照的。”  
  
“好吧。”小泉在内瓦曼的右边坐下。管家自觉上前，没有问任何要求就给她上了茶。  
  
“你是超高校级的摄影师，”苗木说。  
  
“没错。”她抿了一口。“没超高校级的公主那么厉害，但还过得去。”  
  
“小泉一直都很谦虚，”内瓦曼怜爱地说。  
  
即使是这样的赞扬也足以让小泉的脸颊泛红。“好吧，我的意思是，这只是摄影而已。也没有那么厉害。”  
  
“我觉得很厉害！”苗木说。“我是说，有很多照片改变了世界，你最起码也能同那些摄影师等肩，或许你比他们还要优秀！”  
  
小泉的脸更红了。她拒绝直视任何人的眼睛。“好吧，这倒是对的，但是......”  
“没有但是！”内瓦曼说。“你是有着卓越才能的天才。”  
  
“我同意，”边古山说。苗木冲她笑了笑，快感觉自己像个骄傲的家长了。他转身看回内瓦曼，正好看到她脸上莫名的神情褪去了。  
  
“好吧，好吧，我知道啦。”  
  
小泉说话的时候像是在抱怨，但内瓦曼只要对她微笑就行了，然后摄影师的嘴角也就挂着一丝微笑。两人之间的友好坦率既出人意料，又是情理之中。他惊讶是因为他们是超高校级的绝望。但他也看到了其他绝望者之间的友谊，比如终里和弐大，又或者澪田和西园寺。  
  
“那么，你又有什么故事呢？他们怎么会和你在一起？”小泉问道。“九头龙不是那种会细细道来的人，狛枝也尝试过说明，但是他是......狛枝。”  
  
“我......呃......好问题？”他看着边古山寻求帮助，但是好不容易才想起她不属于绝望，可能也不是很懂。天啊，他现在需要狛枝或者罪木。  
  
但是他还是尽力解释。至少他试图解释他认为自己理解了的那部分。对话充满了大量的磕磕巴巴、重复和尴尬的停顿。然后，当他终于结束了......  
  
“抱歉，我还是不明白，”小泉说。  
  
“我必须承认，我也不明白，”内瓦曼说。“尽管如此，我相信九头龙君会尽职的，所以我不反对。”  
  
“你可以反对吗？”苗木小心翼翼地问。  
  
“啊，是的。”她把茶杯放下。“你在这里一直受到九头龙的保护，所以你不会知道。随着......女王的离去，九头龙君和我现在坐上了超高校级的绝望的宝座。”  
  
“国王和王后，”他喃喃道。  
  
“不完全是，”她说。“即使死后，江之岛桑仍拥有女王的头衔。对于超高校级的绝望，我永远都只是他们的超高校级的公主。九头龙君也不是国王。他是摄政王，诚王子。”  
  
他对这个头衔感到畏缩，“我不是......真的，我不是。”  
  
“我理解你的不情愿，”她和蔼地说。“你对这个世界还很陌生，统治的想法令人畏惧。这是一场严峻、繁重的考验，每一次决策都会对未来数万年产生影响。”  
  
如果这是一个鼓舞士气的讲话，那它真的没起作用。另外，内瓦曼摆出一个强力的姿势，抬起她的胳膊，这只让他感到虚弱。  
  
“但别害怕，诚。你不会孤单的。当有朋友在身边支持你时，即使是皇室的险峻生活也会轻松许多。”  
  
她又一次将手抚在小泉的肩上，两个女孩交换了眼神和微笑。（ _他内心的某处因嫉妒而痛苦_ ）。  
  
“你一个人管理诺沃塞利克吗？”他问。  
  
“是的。我是超高校级的绝望的公主，但我是诺沃塞利克的女王。”她叹息，食指在桌子上轻轻敲了敲。“皇室生活对左右田君没有吸引力。”  
  
“你真的很喜欢他，是吗？”  
  
小泉对着茶杯笑：“自从绝望之后，她就这样了。”  
  
自从绝望......？这看起来不太对。他能感觉到有什么隐情，一些小泉试图揭露的暗流，但他没能领会。  
  
“独自一人很难统治国家，”内瓦曼说。“不过，随着大部分反叛势力的垮台，局势变得容易控制很多。”  
  
一瞬间，苗木的世界天翻地覆。  
  
一切都没变。内瓦曼、小泉依旧那副带着善意的笑靥，但现在苗木在别处看到了他们。他看见他们站在一个木制的平台上，由守卫保护着，一个囚犯被拴上绞索跪在台阶上。他看到内瓦曼举着一块烧得滚烫的红铁，微笑着，就像她现在这样；他看到小泉用她的相机捕捉每一个瞬间。  
  
他们是绝望。他已经忘了那代表着什么了，但现在他想起来了。  
  
“为什么？”他喘着粗气。“你为什么要......？”  
  
“他们是一个威胁。在我统治期间，谁也不能侵害诺伏塞利克。”她微微皱了皱眉。“这就是......这就是必须如此的理由。王室世代一直在抵御着来自德国和俄罗斯等强国的影响和威胁。这就是为何希望之峰会选我作为超高校级的公主，但即便如此，这依然是外界企图篡夺属于我家族的权力的又一个行动。她......她让我明白了这一点。她让我明白了这一切永远不会结束。她让我意识到，保护诺沃塞利克免受他国侵害的唯一方法是......从源头上消除威胁。”  
  
“你毁了这个世界。”  
  
“是的，”内瓦曼说，“现在没有国家会威胁诺沃塞利克的主权了，只有那些愚蠢的叛军。”  
  
“这......这样是不对的......”  
  
“总有一天，你会明白的，”内瓦曼说。  
  
苗木陷入沉默，他哽塞着说不出话来。低头盯着茶杯里颤抖的倒影。  
  
一只手捏了下他的腿。  
  
他猛地抬起头，但是边古山眼睛直盯着内瓦曼。即使在她抽回手的时候，她的身体也没有向内瓦曼和小泉表露出任何迹象。  
  
他咽了口唾沫。他不想再谈这个了。是时候换个话题了......  
  
“如果你和九头龙君是超高校级的绝望的国王和王后，这算不算你们结婚了？”他脱口而出。  
  
边古山哽住。  
  
无论如何，他总算使谈话避免了任何麻烦。时间流逝，小泉让他们摆好姿势拍了些照，然后有人敲了敲门。菲利普打开了一条门缝，用另一种语言跟内瓦曼对话，但当苗木听到“狛枝”这个名字的时候，他知道他们是在说什么了。  
  
“我想我们现在要走了，”他说。  
  
“的确。我很喜欢和你聊天，”内瓦曼说。她伸出手，苗木接过手握住，无视接触带来的寒意。  
  
“我们应该改天再谈，”小泉说。“我想，如果能再认识另一个不那么......奇怪的人，那就太好了。”  
  
内瓦曼说，“边古山桑......”  
  
又一次，内瓦曼向剑道家投来莫名的凝视。  
  
“......我很高兴又听到你说话了，”内瓦曼说，让苗木很困惑。  
  
当他走出她的房间，回到狛枝的怀抱里，他还是不明白。  
  
但是他确实注意到边古山不愿看他一眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章： 九头龙费力想解释，但结果只搞出了更多的问题。


End file.
